Hexagon: A Power Rangers Story
by Darren1138
Summary: The Legendary Battle is over but the war has just begun. Whenever there's an Emperor, there's always an Empress. In an effort to thwart her evil plans, a certain legend will have to form an organization bent on preventing the threat of this new enemy. An organization of all the Power Rangers to counter her. But the Empress will not be the only one who wants even with them...
1. Prologue

**Power Rangers: Hexagon**

 **Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by Saban Brands.**

Hey readers. So here I am with yet another ambitious project to run on. It's basically a story that is based on an idea that came from a writer on the Wild Force series which he was unable to initiate due to the Saban-Disney transaction of the franchise. There are amny fanfics that came afterwards about the proposed season and this story will be one of them. So, for now, I hope you like this prologue I made to start off the day. Be sure to read & review, and I will catch you in the first chapter coming soon. See ya!

 **Prologue**

The planet Earth has been saved. It had been spared from the terror that was the evil Armada. It was all thanks to a very special force of good and justice.

For many times over, the world had been threatened by countless forms of evil, with goals varying, from conquering it to even destroying it. But there was only one way to stop each and every one of them.

There were teams of chosen individuals with attitude, selected by some of the wisest beings, to wield new awesome powers, powerful weapons and mighty robots called Megazords. Together, as one, each team of these heroes worked together to defeat their respective foes.

And when the Armada came in far superior numbers, the many teams eventually came as one, to form the biggest and most powerful combination of heroes anyone has ever seen. With the help of five teenagers with attitude, they clashed head on against the might of the Armada and the X-Borg army under the maleficent Emperor Mavro. Eventually, after much of fighting, the heroes got the upper hand and destroyed the Armada, taking Mavro with them. It was the Legendary Battle and the victorious legends that emerged were like no other. They were the greatest hope for the Earth. They were…

…the Power Rangers.

 **(A/N I will make the abbreviation of the Legendary Battle as ALB as in After Legendary Battle)**

November 24th, 2015,

1 ALB,

Silver Guardian HQ,

New York City,

The bright afternoon shone over the busy city of New York, bustling with countless cars and other automobiles. And among the traffic jam, a lone black car just made a turn, free from the endless line of cars crowding the road. From there, it was smooth sailing as the car drove through the road without much difficulty.

Inside the car, at the driver's seat, was a man, barely at his mid-30's. He was wearing a red beret and a pair of shades. He was also sporting a thick, black military-grade uniform with long sleeves and several pockets on a darker vest over it. He was alone in the car; the passenger seat next to him had a silver briefcase with a logo that had the initials of 'GGD' on it.

The black car drove through outside the urban area and to a coastal area where a harbour was. In front of the car, there was a tall building, almost sixty-feet-tall. Outside the building, there was a flight of steps ascending towards the structure, where a group of similarly dressed men were standing in two lines, while one man stood in front of them. At both sides of them, there were also two lines of 21 different flags; each with a different insignia on them.

The car drove on the driveway in front of the audience. The man furthest ti the front waited for the car to make a stop, having his hands behind his back. The car soon made a complete stop in front of them. The driver then exited the vehicle and walked towards the men. He approached the other man and stood there. A smile formed on their faces, followed by a handshake and a friendly pat on the shoulder of the latter. The rest of the men behind remained standing at attention, motionless. The two men seemed to have shared a strong friendship, one that would eventually allow them to become exceptional partners in this orderly fashion.

"So, how was your day?" asked the first man. The other took of his glasses, closed the temple parts together and hooked them into his pocket so that the shades stick out.

"Well, you know, the usual traffic." he replied. "I came here as soon as I could, Eric." His voice changed from a friendly matter to a formal one, as if he was in the military.

"Do you have the package, Wes?" asked Eric. Wes nodded before he headed back to the car and opened the passenger door to take out the silver briefcase. Closing the door behind him, he walked back to Eric, pleasing the latter with a grin. Wes then handed Eric the briefcase. "Good. Let's head on in." He moved his head, motioning for Wes to follow him into the building. They, followed by the other men, all grouped up together and walked up the steps towards the building.

"So, what do you think the boss has got for us this time?" asked Wes.

"You mean your dad, or **that** boss?" Eric replied with another question.

"You know who I mean." Eric gave a quiet snicker at the answer.

"Yeah, he is waiting inside. We shouldn't keep him waiting. Whatever's inside that case, it must be real important."

"It has been a year since we defeated the Armada. I don't really see why we should hide… whatever this stuff is."

"All the more important." Once they got inside through the doors, they walked on, passing through different types of people; some who were similarly dressed like them while there were others who wore black office suits and ties. The interior was a wide hallway like that of an ordinary office building. As they walked on, they approached a set of elevators. The anonymous men following them were soon told to be at ease by Eric while he and Wes walked into one of the lifts. Inside, the panel displayed a total of 60 plus buttons. There was also an extra panel with a small blinking red light. Wes then pulled out a key card and swiped it at the panel. Afterwards, the elevator soon began the descent downwards.

It took almost three minutes to journey to wherever the two men were going. Once those three minutes were up, the men could feel the force of the elevator slowly grinding to a stop. Next, the elevator suddenly shook and the doors finally opened.

They exited the elevator and walked along a long catwalk. They were in a very spacious room that looked like a hangar bay where below the catwalk, there was a large red sailship-like vessel, with anchors tied to the sides of the ship. It had cannons mounted across the sides and three large metal flaps that look like large sails. At the front it had a large gold and silver horn sticking out like a crest. Furthermore at the back, there were four protruding jet engines. All around the ship, mechanical arms swayed here and there, with torches fixing the ship while people down below constantly manned the arms. At one of the "sails", a symbol that resembles a "skull and cross" like those found on a pirate ship.

Wes and Eric continued stepping across the catwalk, while work was being carried out down below. They soon approached a doorway. Stepping right outside, the doors opened automatically. They walked through a set of hallways, passing through more people. Finally after a minute of walking, they reached a certain pair of sliding doors that opened upon their arrival.

They walked inside what looked like a very dark room, with almost nothing in sight. Nothing, except a dim light in front of them. The doors closed and, in an instant, the room lit up, illuminating all darkness.

The room was something like a rich man's room, with a long desk and a wheeled chair. There was also a portrait of a mystical-looking head with no hair and an illuminating effect behind it. Most importantly, behind the desk, there stood a man, standing firmly with his hands behind his back. He was watching the portrait in front of him while Wes and Eric awaited at the desk, putting the briefcase down on it. The man in front of them took a brief few seconds before he finally noticed the presence of the two officers.

"So…" he began, with a charismatic tone of voice. "You brought the files?"

"Yeah we did. So that's what inside this case?" asked Wes. The man turned around while Wes and Eric stood at attention. He then gave a small chuckle.

"You don't have to be so formal. We've known each other for a long while."

"It's out of habit." said Eric with a grin, "Get used to it." Wes gave Eric a slight nudge to the arm in response.

"Okay, maybe a little too informal there."

"Anyways, yes, these are files that contain enough information that, should it fall into the wrong hands, it could spell disaster to the world." The man opened up the case, revealing the stack of paper sheets kept in a folder. He took the folder and took out the papers. He then examined them one by one. On those files, there were the pictures of several coloured suits and the portraits of certain people, one for each coloured suit and helmet. Some of them have a symbol, symbols that match the ones on the flags outside the building.

After viewing most of the files, he placed the files back into the folder before looking up at the two men. His face had a very strong expression with spiky hair and a small beard. Around his neck, there was a medallion with a shield-like crest on it. He smiled at the face of the two officers and crossed his arms.

"So, you sure they are ready for this? And are you sure that something far worse than the Armada is coming?" The man looked towards a corkboard. It had maps, symbols and portraits. Up at the top middle, there stuck five larger pictures. Those were pictures of five teenage kids and each photo had a different colour; red, blue, black, yellow and pink. The red one had a man with gelled hair, a dark brown jacket over a red shirt. The blue one had a kid with glasses, curly hair and a blue shirt. The black one showed a kid with a big nose and a short-sleeved black shirt. Next, the yellow photo showed a girl with long blonde hair, a black jacket and a yellow shirt underneath. Finally, the pink picture had a girl with the same hairstyle, but it was coloured black instead and she had a blue denim jacket over a white shirt.

The mysterious man turned back at his company with a confident smile.

"I'm sure. So says Tommy Oliver."

Meanwhile, up above the planet and into the stars, all is quiet as asteroids drifted along in one huge field. But then, out of the blue…

 **KABOOOMM!**

An asteroid soon exploded into a million pieces by a laser blast from nowhere. That was when a huge vessel appeared from where it came from. It had two frontal cannons and four large engines at the back, as well as two horse-like statues on it. Its cannons fired again, destroying more asteroids in its path. Behind it was a sight a little more unsettling. Amongst the dust caused by destroyed asteroids, more ships of its kind hovered behind, doing the same as the first ship. To make things more frightening, there was a larger ship right below them. It was almost the same as the other ships, except for a few differences. It had a large and sharp dorsal fin and extra missile pods on each side of the ship.

Inside the ship's command deck just on top of it, there were multiple control consoles, each one manned by a weird-looking goon with a cylindrical metal head and metallic shoulder armour. Also, at the back, a tall throne stood atop a podium of stairs. On the throne, there was an alien figure, fiddling its fingers on the sides of the throne. It had a feminine figure wearing an elegant, aristocratic dress and tentacles shaped like a fancy hat on her head. Her face was pale but beautiful, only to have her left side of it covered by a sort of body deformity **(A/N~ This being is based on Madame Noir from ToQger)**. Her shoulders were pointed out on the sides and she had a long draping cape. The alien continued to watch as her ship blasted asteroids on the way to wherever it was going. She raised her head and let out a small dark chuckle.

"Full speed ahead, my minions!" the alien ordered her subjects around her. "Those foolish Power Rangers will pay for what they did to our most powerful armada of the Empire. And more importantly…" She then clenched tightly and flung it to the side.

"They will pay for what they did to my beloved husband! They will submit to the rule of the Mavro Empire. I, Empress Verinora, swear it! AHAHAHAHAHA!" She yelled out, promising herself that her fallen husband, Emperor Mavro, would be avenged. The fleet of ships accelerated on towards their next destination. The destination of where she will have her revenge. The location…

… was Earth.

 **The Empire is fast coming. Can Tommy Oliver find a way to stop this pending threat before it's too late? Find out, when the first chapter of Power Rangers Hexagon kicks off!**

 **Update (15/10/15): If anyone notices, I have changed the appearance of Empress Verinora from my own depiction to an existing villain from Super Sentai. This was because I really wanted to use Madame Noir's design into my story.**


	2. The Return of the Power Rangers (Part 1)

**Chapter 1: Return of the Power Rangers** **(Part 1)**

 **Hey readers! Before we begin the next chapter, I just wanna announce that I will be responding to reviews in the story instead of PM'ing them. It will make it easier for me to answer all your questions and feedbacks in one go.**

 **To start,**

 **TaitanoRules555** **: I write these stories the way allows. But how YOU want to view this one by, whether from a story-based style or like how it would be on television. It's up to you. I will just keep on writing this story for you to imagine.**

 **Alright, so without further ado, let us begin the epic story! Enjoy!**

* * *

November 24th 2015,

1 ALB,

Hexagon/Silver Guardians HQ,

New York,

Back at the underground base, at the same hangar bay housing the mighty Super Mega Ship, two men walked along the catwalk over the ship. They had a few conversations over the whole situation they are at. They stopped halfway to the middle of the catwalk and oversaw the massive frigate down below.

"So Tommy." began Wes. "What makes you think that an alien force twice the size of the Armada is comng for us?"

"Whenever there's an Emperor, there's always an Empress, Wes. Don't forget that we've only defeated the Armada, but we have not defeated the Empire it served under." answered Tommy. "And once word of Mavro's defeat reaches the rest of his Empire, they could be coming to get their revenge. That is why we started all of this."

"Hexagon, huh? Is that the name we're going for?"

"We function like the Pentagon, only we will be dedicated to protecting the Earth and other systems in need, from the incoming Empire. That's why those files you gave me contained information regarding all the past Rangers. I want our organization to be built in a basis in which everyone can contribute; coming together as one to protect the universe. And it was all made possible thanks to five teenagers with attitude."

"Intriguing." Wes then turned his attention to the big red ship below them, leaning against the railing. "How did this thing get here? Shouldn't it be with the Super Mega Rangers?"

"After the Legendary Battle, the Rangers decided to live out their normal lives so they gave the Zord back to their mentor, Gosei. Then, when Hexagon was formed, I talked to Gosei and he let me keep the Super Mega Zords. The Legendary Megazord they combine into had links to Auxiliary Zords which were in fact some of the Zords of the past Rangers, and I have plans for those Zords and more. It's taken a lot of damage since the Armada bombarded it."

"And the Q-Rex Zord. Was it the same Zord Eric used back in the day?"

"Absolutely. Even Time Force in the future knew that they would have to lend a hand as well." Wes couldn't agree more, thinking about the team of Power Rangers that he once served with, the memories he shared with them, and the feelings he had for one particular member. It was a gang of friends that he would treasure forever.

Even Tommy had people to remember. However, he did not have just one team, but four. He has met numerous Rangers in his past and with this many acquaintances, he felt that all of these teams of Rangers could come together and unite against evil. That came when the Armada launched their final assault on the planet Earth. Every Ranger in existence was able to join forces and engage the massive X-Borg army and together with the Super Mega Rangers, the Armada was destroyed and the Earth was saved.

Now, he felt that the entire continuity of Rangers should unite once again; this time on a regular basis that different teams should keep in touch with each other and be there when one would be in dire need of assistance. This idea became Tommy's idea of a unified Power Rangers organization. He called the organization, Hexagon, to become the universe's ultimate saviour.

"Tommy." Wes broke the brief moment of silent reminiscence. "There's just one problem though." Tommy raised an eyebrow at Wes. "How are you going to contact them all? Are you going to ask Gosei for the call?"

"Apparently yes. I mean, he was Zordon's pupil after all. He is the closest being to Zordon."

"That's a good idea. Oh, and speaking of which, where are the Super Mega Rangers anyway?" Tommy wondered to himself about Wes' question. Now that the Armada has been destroyed with Mavro, what are the five Super Mega Rangers doing now?"

* * *

November 24th 2015,

1 ALB,

New York,

At a harbour, on a wooden jetty where boats and yachts were lined up and docked at, a lone teenager was staring at the clear blue sky. He couldn't help but just delve into emptiness as peace took over in his mind. He stared at that very sky; the sky that was once clouded in sheer darkness from the onslaught of the Armada. This young man; now he was one of those people who was there when the Armada hit the Earth. He was, in fact, one of those who fought the Armada. He was a Power Ranger. He was Troy Burrows, the Super Megaforce Red Ranger.

After fulfilling his prophetical dream of a union of Power Rangers against the Armada a year ago, Troy was now enjoying the peace of the post-battle times. He had graduated from high school and was now searching for a higher education in college. But for now, he was using this time, to reminisce the epic battle and his times as a Power Ranger.

As he was gazing at the sky, little did he know that someone was sneaking up on him. The being was slowly creeping up behind him, reaching his hands at Troy's shoulders. As soon as he could reach him, Troy quickly stood up and grabbed one of the hands. With his strength, he pulled the person and threw him towards the sea. The person was sent flying towards the salty sea and plunged into the water head first.

Troy looked on, with a grin as his attacker was struggling to stay afloat. His arms flailing the water surface, suffocating. Troy bent down and smirked again.

"Come on, Jake." he teased. "When will you ever give up?" He watched as his friend and fellow Ranger, Jake Holling, tried to remain floating on the surface, gasping for air as a result of a failed antic.

"Troy!" coughed Jake. "You – mind helping me?" But Troy did not move an inch and instead, teased Jake some more.

"What are the magic words?"

"Okay! I'm sorry! Please please! Get me out of the water!" Troy shook his head and finally lent a hand to Jake. The poor boy in a black jacket grabbed on and Troy pulled him back up. The soaking boy was dripping sea water all over the floor.

Jake Holling was the Megaforce Black Ranger and then the Super Megaforce Green Ranger. He was an ace when it came to football and proved to be quite an exceptional athlete in other sports since the Armada's invasion. Now, after graduating from high school, the Black and Green Ranger was now spending time with Troy and the other Rangers.

"Dude. Have a sense of humour, will 'ya?" complained Jake. "This jacket is dry and clean only."

"Come on, man." responded Troy. "You know I'm not the type to fall for these sort of things."

"Whatever. Come on. The others are waiting for you." With matters settled, the two walked towards the harbour building. At the seats outside, there were three other teens conversing with each other. Upon seeing the approaching duo, one of them, a blonde girl with a black jacket and a yellow shirt underneath, stood up and walked towards them. She stepped towards Jake and gave him a punch to the shoulder, startling him.

"Ow! What'cha do that for?" asked Jake in pain. He was alarmed by the action, before suddenly being surprised some more by a small peck to the cheek by the girl.

"One, that's for being an idiot. And second, that was for being **my** idiot." Jake blushed with crimson red spreading at his cheeks. Troy walked away from the couple, who were tending to each other for a while, and went to greet the other two friends; a boy with glasses and curly hair, and a girl with a blue denim jacket and a pink pair of shorts. These three friends were the rest of the Megaforce Rangers; Gia Moran as Megaforce Yellow, Noah Carver as Megaforce Blue and Emma Goodall as Megaforce Pink.

"You done gazing at the Sun yet?" asked Noah. "Because I got a college application search to do and I really want to head off to charge my laptop."

"Relax, Noah." said Troy. "You got the whole holiday to find a college. Besides, with brains like yours, who wouldn't want to have you?"

"Yeah." added Emma. "Try not to overwork those brains of yours. Just chill out for now." Adjusting his glasses, Noah thought about it for a while. However, he could not argue with his friends about their opinions, especially since they made sense to him for being about his intellect.

"Well… I guess you guys have a point."

"After all, we **did** beat the Armada. We could use the rest and relaxation." Jake joined in the conversation, with his hand holding on to Gia's.

"And don't forget. You still owe us some treats after our last football game." she teased, causing Noah to groan.

"Well it wasn't like I wanted to play." He tried to defend himself.

"But you still did." But Troy bombarded Noah with a sense of irony and mockery. Noah could only sigh in defeat.

"I never liked sports anyway." His giving in caused the other Rangers to laugh about, before comforting him with friendly hugs and high-fives.

"So, let's say we head to Ernie's!" Emma declared.

"I'm with you!" agreed Gia. The five of them walked on, spirits risen and mouths watering with anticipation for a sweet dessert. Emma was skipping along, when she noticed something was missing. She looked behind and saw Troy, not moving a muscle and had his head down. It was clear to Emma that he was thinking of something. And from the looks of it, he wasn't having happy thoughts about whatever it was that got into his head. She walked towards him, aiming to seek out his worries.

"Hey, Troy." she called out to him. Troy snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Emma's call. "Are you coming or what?"

"Oh. Um, sorry, Emma. I was just… thinking…" Emma tilted her head in curiosity.

"About what?" Troy remained quiet for a few seconds until he finally spoke up.

"About what Jake said. About the Armada." More curiosity drove Emma to ask on again.

"Yeah… what about it?"

"I'm… I'm just having some sort of bad feeling."

"What's so bad about what Jake said?" Emma scoffed, not sure where Troy was heading, but the look on Troy's face was something not worth joking about.

"I dunno. I just think the Armada… was just… I don't know if I should say this."

"Well, go on. I'm listening." With his friend's approval, the

"Emma, I feel like… that…" Troy was struggling in his mind, hoping to find a way to bring up his thoughts to Emma. But finally, after much thought, he decided to shrug off his feelings of doubt, now declaring his thoughts as nothing but mere paranoia. "Ah, never mind. It must be the old vibes of our last Ranger days." Emma gave a soft smile, assured about her friend free from worry, but her curiosity remained. What was Troy thinking about exactly? Did Jake say something that gave him the chills? Was there something about the Armada bothering him? Now it wasn't just Troy being in the thought train. Emma decided to take the ride with him. But for now, all doubts must be set aside because it was time for desserts.

Troy eventually saw that the three other friends had stopped and were waiting for him. Eventually forgetting about his worries, he and Emma went to join their companions to the local ice-cream shop and favourite hangout place. But something did bother him earlier. What was Troy worrying about? What did it have to do with the Armada? Was he sensing something that might just be coming?

Little did he know, despite being a subject of paranoia, something was coming…

* * *

November 24th 2015,

1 ALB

Earth's Orbit,

Up in the orbit of Earth, all seemed quiet and calm. However, suddenly, a lone starship approached from out of nowhere and was heading straight for Earth. It was the same ship that traversed the Asteroid Belt with a fleet of other ships behind it. But for now, it came in alone, with no backup. Inside the bridge of the ship, many foot-soldiers were hard at work, operating the mighty vessel from within the command bridge. Sitting atop a fancy throne, there was the head honcho of the ship; an empress. A furious empress.

"We have arrived at last, my faithful subjects!" she gloated. "We have arrived on Earth! Home of those dreaded murderers of our great Emperor Mavro! The time has come to start our attack! Fedalis!" Answering her call, was a tall alien, who was wearing a delicate blue robe of royalty with golden highlights and had a French-style moustache. His shoulders had a large spike each coming out of them. With an eyepiece worn, he looked like a figure of royalty.

"Your Excellency! You called?" He took a bow before the Empress and she stood up to face him.

"I need you to check on the X-Borgs. Go now and see to that they are ready to strike the planet!"

"At once, Your Highness!" The butler-like alien quickly scurried away towards the hangar bay of the ship. Meanwhile, at the bridge, another figure approached the throne. This alien was a bulkier one, strapped in tough red leather armour, with a white fur collar around his neck. He wore black and gold gauntlets and boots. His head had two black flaps and two longer red straps lining down his body. **(A/N~ This alien is based on Basco's armoured form from Gokaiger)** He saluted to the Empress Verinora and bowed. Soon, he was followed by yet another peculiar alien. This one had orange and black pointy diamond armour, with a green inner body **(A/N~ This will be Yokubarido also from Gokaiger)**

"My Empress." greeted the former, with a low and cold voice. "Arkanos and I are ready for deployment."

"Just give us the word!" exclaimed the latter. Verinora raised her hand at the two.

"Patience, Generals Kalach and Arkanos." she said. "We will send a small party down below to see whether these 'heroes' are really that powerful for my beloved husband to be defeated."

"All the more reason for us to be sent in, my liege."

"You must remain here. I want you both to protect me as I witness the powers of my opponents." The eager Generals finally gave up convincing their Empress and bowed to comply. The three of them then looked at the blue planet in front of them. "Just you watch, Power Rangers. We are the Mavro Empire. We have grown more powerful, even more powerful than Dark Specter himself! We shall claim your world and destroy you all! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

November 24th 2015,

1 ALB,

Hexagon Base,

New York,

WWWHARMM! WWWHARMM! WWWHARMM!

The sudden sounds of sirens echoed through the corridors of the underground base at Silver Guardians HQ. People laden in black military uniforms rushed along the corridors, while people wearing white lab-coats ran into different rooms. Three figures soon ran towards what appeared to be a control room with different control monitors and consoles. Workers were monitoring and operating the computers closely as the alarms continued to ring across the base. The three figures, Tommy, Wes and Eric, stopped at one of the consoles, where a woman was operating it. The monitor in front showed a radar screen, with rays scanning around the center and several alarming red blips appearing at each wave.

"Report!" ordered Tommy to the woman.

"Mr. Oliver! Several unidentified objects have been detected! And they are entering the atmosphere. Fast." Wes looked on at the screen as it switched to a very worrisome scene. There, he saw the sky being filled with a wave of alien ships coming down. The ships had multiple foot-soldiers docked underneath them as they descended down to the surface.

"Wait." he pointed at the ships. "Aren't those transport ships for X-Borgs?" He noticed the many soldiers under each ship.

"No way." said Eric, quietly. Tommy could only rub his forehead, stressed by the situation at hand. He was well suspicious that the events leading up to the Armada were all too little. He knew of the possibilities that the enemy would come back and exact their revenge. Now, all of his suspicions were all happening right in front of him.

"I was afraid this day would come…"

Acting quickly, Wes and Eric nodded to each other and ran out of the room. They rushed through the corridors and out along the catwalks of the hangar bay and back towards the elevators. Taking the lift up, Wes and Eric exited the lift and hurried through the hall and exited the building. Outside, there lined a squad of officers, standing at attention as the two superiors stopped in front of them.

"Alright, men!" shouted Eric. "Hustle up!" The officers stomped their feet with a shout of attention, complying with Eric's command.

"SIR! YES, SIR!" Wes then walked towards them.

"Listen up. There has been a string of alien ships heading right for us. We need to contain the situation and face them head on. We need to push them back to wherever they came from. Leave no X-Borg standing. Do I make myself clear?"

"YES, SIR!" With the guards ready for action, Wes and Eric wasted no time and ordered their men to their vehicles, all set for action. The men all rushed right in one by one into their transports. Wes and Eric took their own car and buckled up. Eric took the wheel with Wes riding shotgun. Then, all vehicles soon started their engines and rolled right out of their parking spaces. The two superior officers took the lead, wondering how such a normal day of peace soon turned into yet another day of chaos.

* * *

November 24th 2015,

1 ALB,

New York,

On their way to their favourite hangout place, the five teens, the Megaforce Rangers, were gleefully walking along a sidewalk. It was such a peaceful atmosphere with not many pedestrians and most of the vehicles in the area were just parked cars. It was all quiet for the road to Ernie's.

For now…

"So, what's on the menu, Noah?" taunted Gia.

"Anything that doesn't leave me broke." answered Noah, earning more snickers from his friends. But the friendly gestures wouldn't last...

AAAAAHHHHH!

Suddenly, their trek was soon interrupted with sound of a woman screaming, followed by more people doing the same. They were all alerted to the screams and ran to see what was all the commotion about. Then, they stopped to find a crowd of residents fleeing their homes and running past the Rangers.

"What's going on?" wondered Jake.

"Why are they running?" added Emma.

"Someone's cooking went horrible?" joked Noah.

"Better go check it out." Troy suggested, acting on his Ranger instincts. The others followed with his command and all of them headed on towards wherever the fleeing crowd was running from.

* * *

As they arrived at a row of shop-houses, they found more people retreating away from the scene. Eventually, among the people running was a bald man in a yellow T-shirt and a white apron tied around his waist.

"Ernie!" called Gia. The ice-cream shop owner stopped in front of the group, panting in extreme exhaustion.

"Kids!" he exclaimed in panic. "You got to run!" He panted some more before letting a strong breath out. "Those things are back. They're going to invade the planet again!" Finally, after a brief encounter, the middle-aged man picked up his feet and ran again, leaving the stunned group behind.

"Wait, Ernie! Who's back?!" Noah called as they watched Ernie flee like a mad cow. All of them, except Troy.

"Guys..." He was looking up at the sky. His face was filled with uneasiness and concern as a troublesome sight appeared right above him. The others turned around and faced the sky as well. To their horror, there was the very thing they feared the most.

Up in the sky, there a pair of alien starcraft landing down to the street the Rangers were at. When they were almost touching the ground, the force of repulsorlift boosters blew like a wind at the Rangers. Then, from underneath, one by one, soldiers with silver helmets and club-like blasters touched down onto the ground. As they landed, they immediately took action. They surrounded the Megaforce Rangers and pointed their weapons at them.

The gang huddled up, outnumbered by what appeared to be dozens of these soldiers. It looked like a familiar scenario. It was deja vu for them. This was almost exactly what had happened almost a year ago. This was a repetition of the invasion that caught the Earth unaware. These were the same soldiers that attacked the planet and served in the mightiest force of villains the world had ever seen.

"X-Borgs? More of them?" Troy looked on as he and the others were being threatened to stand down. Seeing no choice, they raised their hands up and chosen to do nothing but comply.

"I thought we took down the Armada." said Jake, in complete panic.

"Did we miss the spot or something?" uttered Gia.

"I think it's more than just a spot…" Troy murmured. Somehow, all of this was not so sudden for the teen. Somehow he knew this was going to happen. What made him think so in the first place anyway?

The troops soon closed in, trapping the Rangers further. Then, the standoff was soon interrupted with the sudden arrival of a smaller alien ship arriving to the scene. It landed right on the road in front of the Rangers. The X-Borgs standing in front of the ship moved out of the way, revealing the landed ship to the Rangers. It opened its door and out came a monster and two larger blue Brusier X-Borgs with their lobster like claws. It had a funky wardrobe, having sharp and jester-like features to his clothes, with a black mask over his pale white face to complete the makeover ( **A/N~ Bibaboo from Gokaiger)** He walked towards the Rangers with a star-like weapon in hand, striding to them like he was on a fashion show runway.

"Aah! A perfect day for a perfect conquest!" he gloated. "Now, where are they? The, so-called, Power Rangers, hmmm?" The X-Borg next to him, pointed for him the group of teenagers standing stiff in front of him. The alien scoffed before walking towards them. He stopped in front of Troy, taking out a fan with his other hand and fanned himself.

"Hmph! **These** little children are the Power Rangers that destroyed the mighty Emperor Mavro? Hah! These fools look like nothing more than mere children?" He taunted the Rangers by letting out an insulting laugh. But Troy wasn't so provoked.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Agh! Where are your manners, boy?" The alien jester took his fan and gave a light flick to the head. "I am Jestino! Action Commander of the Mavro Empire!"

At that moment, the group was taken aback. Mavro Empire? What did he mean by that?

"Mavro Empire?" Noah pondered aloud. "But we destroyed Mavro. His Armada has been obliterated with him."

"Hah! You brats only destroyed the Armada. But did you take account for the vast and glorious Empire that it served?" It made complete sense. An armada is most definitely the result of imperial glory. It would make sense that by only destroying the Armada, there was still an empire with its flags flown by it. But still, the question remained, what about Emperor Mavro? He was destroyed, thus leaving no other being capable of leading his empire. Unless…

"Who else is out there leading you?" asked Troy.

"Hmph! Why! The Empress herself of course!" An Empress. There was the answer. Whenever there is an Emperor, there's always an Empress. This was the most plausible theory for Troy.

"So, that means… there's more to come than the Armada…"

"That's right! And our forces are right above you, waiting to strike back, to exact our revenge for the destruction of our righteous leader! This is the beginning of a new era! Long live the Empire!" Jestino raised his fan, shouting out with full glory, followed by the X-Borgs and Bruisers around him. This was not a very good day for the Rangers. It has been a year since defeating one of the most evil villains ever in Power Rangers history, and now, there's an angry Empress, with an Empire almost five times bigger than the Armada, raging their way to the Earth. And all they wanted was a nice vacation. Instead, they got a little welcoming reception that would spell doom to the entire world.

"What are we going to do?" Emma whispered, clutching onto Gia's arm.

"I don't know." answered Noah. "We left our Morphers back at the Command Center."

"This is not good." uttered Jake, holding onto Gia's shoulders.

"Troy." Gia whispered. "You better have a plan for this." But despite their ears peeled for Troy, the stunned leader couldn't budge. He was busy fixing all the information he had just taken from this predicament. But then, he snapped out of it and tried to come up with a way to get himself and his comrades out of the crosshairs. Finally, he had only one option.

"There's only one way to settle this." He slowly walked towards Jestino, approaching as if he wanted to say a few words to the alien. Jestino did not have a clue on what the Ranger had in mind, but he took it as if the Ranger wanted to surrender, looking down at Troy's seemingly pacifistic nature.

"Well, now. Coming to surrender, hmmm? Excellent choice." Troy had his head down and his hands in his pockets. Then, he looked up, with a smirk on his face.

"Who says I was going to surrender?" Suddenly…

"Huh? ARRGH!" Without warning, Troy caught the Bruiser at Jestino's left side and grabbed its arm, catching everyone, especially the Bruiser by surprise. Wrestling with the shocked minion, he pointed the arm and pressed on a button on the arm. As a result, the arm fired out a laser blast, hitting one of the X-Borgs. He pressed it again, and again, pinning down X-Borg by X-Borg.

Jestino just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Fooled by Troy's trick, he quickly decided to take action.

"Don't just stand there! Destroy them!" Jestino gave the order to attack. The other Rangers soon found themselves in for a hefty brawl and grabbed an X-Borg each. The battle had begun.

At one corner, Jake handled two X-Borgs. Noah took on three. Gia and Emma banded together to beat a few more. Troy, on the other hand, took on Jestino and the two Bruisers. Remaining X-Borgs stood by to await any withdrawals from their engaging comrades.

Noah grabbed a broken pole down on the road and used it as a battle weapon. It wasn't one of his Ranger weapons, but it would have to do. He began the attack by swinging the pipe at the X-Borgs, only for it to be blocked by their weapons. They pushed him away, but Noah was able to recover and swing the pipe in a roundhouse at the X-Borg behind him. The two X-Borgs attempted to strike, but Noah returned the favour and blocked the attack, followed by a sweeping kick at their legs during the parry, toppling them down. Two more X-Borgs went in to replace the fallen and opened fire with their club blasters. However, Noah, showing his amazing prowess in swordsmanship, quickly swung the pipe and, like a baseball bat, deflected the blasts in many directions. Shot by shot, they had just been blasted back away from the impact of the pipe. Finally, Noah finally finished off the two by tossing the pipe at them, hitting both in one hit.

In the meantime, Gia and Emma were both working together to battle about six X-Borgs at their end. One tried to hit them, but Gia blocked the blow and gave it a swift kick at the thigh. Emma grabbed the arm of another X-Borg and tossed it aside to the ground. She then did some arm blocks on two more X-Borgs and brushed them off before doing a sidekick at each of them.

Jake watched momentarily as an X-Borg went in for an uppercut, but the seemingly fragile boy blocked the attack and punched the goon's face. He then grabbed hold of another X-Borg's weapon and swung it off, going in for a nasty kick to the head. He then quickly noticed two more enemies going in for a double smack, but out of reflex, he unconsciously ducked under the incoming blows. With the narrow miss, he then got down on the ground and did a spin kick, knocking the two X-Borgs off their feet.

Gia grabbed hold onto another X-Borg by the neck.

"Hey Emma!" she called out to her friend, who was knocking out another few more foot-soldiers. She managed to take hold of one as she responded to Gia's call. Knowing of what Gia had in mind, she looked back at the X-Borg and tossed it towards Gia. And as she had expected, Gia tossed her X-Borg towards the other. At the end, the two X-Borgs went colliding into each other.

"Alright!" The two girls cheered simultaneously as they shared a high-five.

Troy, on the other hand, was busy tangoing with Jestino and the two Bruisers. He landed double punches on the Bruisers before squaring off with Jestino himself. The Commander launched his attack on the teenager, swinging fists at him, but Troy kept on dodging and blocking. Even kicks didn't stop him. Troy fought hard against Jestino with all his might. He landed a punch to Jestino's chest, sending the alien reeling back. There, one of the Bruisers tried to blast him. But as the projectile was launched, Troy immediately ducked, allowing the blast to zoom right above him and hit the other Bruiser. Troy then picked a fallen blaster on the ground and kicked it up to his hands. Next, he fired the weapon at the first Bruiser, knocking it out. Jestino then moved in for another attack, using a sword to slash at him. Troy used the club weapon in a melee showdown. Jestino struck first, but Troy blocked the attack, locking the two weapons together. After a few seconds, the lockdown was broken and the two clashed upon each other in a series of swings and parries. The two seemed evenly matched as not a single attack could even lay a scratch on each other. But finally, after having had enough, Troy swung his club up, knocking off Jestino's sword and made another club strike down at him. This time, it was a successful hit. Sparks flew as Jestino took the full force of the hit, flying back towards a parked bus. The bus now a deep dent, and Jestino slumped down on the ground, laying his head on the dent. While the other Rangers were busy fighting the X-Borgs, Troy moved in and pointed his weapon at the fallen Commander. Jestino could barely look up, holding his head up with his hand.

"It's over now. Leave our planet." Troy warned him, more than ready to pull the trigger. But instead of being intimidated, Jestino could only look down…

…and gave a small chuckle.

"Heheheheh." He finally looked back up again, smirking. "Oh, Red Ranger. You really don't have a clue, do you?"

BWARMM!

"Argh!"

"Troy!" The other Rangers panicked as they saw Troy getting blasted by Jestino, who did it with a laser blaster in his right hand. Troy was sent flying and landed on his back on top of a parked car. The force of the fall caused the car to be crushed at the roof. Troy lay stiff on the roof, clutching his stomach where the blast hit. He was groaning in pain as he struggled to get back up. But it was no use.

Just then, Jestino got back up to his feet and pointed his blaster at Troy. He then used his other hand and reached for a communication device.

"Command." he called through the device. "Bring in the rain! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

From outer space, the command ship of Empress Verinora fired a huge laser from below it right down onto the Earth.

* * *

At that moment, the gigantic projectile came blasting right down, causing a massive explosion behind everyone. Everyone within the vicinity, including the other Rangers and X-Borgs, were knocked back by the force of the explosion. The Rangers fell onto the asphalt while Troy watched in horror as his friends had been knocked off.

"NO!" he yelled. Jestino, meanwhile, was laughing in pure excitement as the mighty blast nearly engulfed the Rangers. But they were pretty much beat up and it seemed like they had no strength left to fight.

"Now, that was artistic. HAHAHAHA!" Jestino gloated as he inched closer and closer to Troy, still having his blaster pointed at him.

"Oh no." Emma and the others could only watch helplessly on the road as Jestino moved closer to deal the final blow.

"Troy, get out of there!" Gia screamed.

"Don't you touch him, you clown!" shouted Jake.

"Troy!" added Noah. But none of their pleas could help him. Troy was immobilized by the ambush and he couldn't move his legs. Jestino reached for the trigger.

"Bye bye, Red Ranger." It all seemed hopeless. They had just had enough trouble defeating the Armada and that nearly took their lives and the Earth was saved from a possible destruction. But now, a year later, it has come back to bite them. And they had barely fought the first wave. Now, Troy was done for. Meeting his end at the hands of a jester.

Jestino touched the trigger and…

BWIUM!

"AARRGH!" A laser blast was shot. Troy still had his eyes closed, still waiting for the shot to be taken. He then opened them, expecting himself to be dead. What he saw however, was far from that. He saw that he was in the same street he was pinned down at. He also saw Jestino, who was now further away, holding onto his stomach as smoke drifted from it. He let go to reveal a black dent on his stomach. Troy was still dizzy from the blow earlier, but immediately he knew, that he wasn't dead. He was very much alive.

The other Rangers quickly got up and came to Troy's aid. Seeing his friends as they helped him up from the car wreck, he felt a sudden sensation of great relief and hope. He was saved from certain doom.

"Thanks guys." Troy thanked his friends for the save. But Emma shook her head.

"Uh, Troy. That wasn't us." Troy raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Then, wh-who did?" His friends faced behind them. Troy looked to where the blast came from. And at that moment, his eyes widened. He saw a most surprising scene.

At the road behind them, there was a row of black cars all parked within a line. Out of the cars, several men in black uniforms and with black shades pointing blasters at the stunned alien. One of the men, had a blaster that was very different. It looked like a silver, red and black Tyrannosaurus head. Smoke drifted out of the nozzle of the gun as the owner lowered it down and adjusted his shades. Then, another man came from behind him. He wore a red beret and no shades unlike the other men. He pointed his blaster with one hand and with his other hand, he pulled out a badge. Concentrating on Jestino, he inched closer to the scene.

"Halt!" he ordered. "Silver Guardians! You're under arrest!"

The other Rangers couldn't believe it when they saw the man. They recognized him from the battle against the Armada. He was a valuable ally to them.

"What is this?!" yelled the downed alien jester.

"You have exactly five seconds to leave the premises!"

The Megaforce Rangers helped Troy and ran towards the troop of men. Hiding behind the leader, they started watching the action unfold.

"Wesley Collins!" Noah called out, mentioning the name of the leader.

"So that means… that's Eric Meyers?" Jake pointed at the other leader.

"The Time Force Rangers are here to help us." remarked Troy as he was still hanging on to his friends.

"That's right, guys. But you just stay put." Eric said coolly, patted Troy's stomach, causing him to flinch a little from the pain. "Let the professionals deal with this." They complied.

"Who do you think you are, hmmm?!" Jestino yelled some more. A few of the surviving X-Borgs and the Bruisers rallied to his aid.

"We're the Silver Guardians. And we're here to put a stop to your invasion. So either leave this planet or we will be forced to shoot you." Wes warned, showing the alien that he meant business. But Jestino didn't budge.

"Hah! You dare challenge the might of the Empire?! Destroy them!" He ordered his X-Borgs to rush in and take them down. But as they got in range, the Silver Guardians made ready to fire.

"FIRE!" Eric ordered his men to blast the incoming wave. They pulled the triggers. One by one, laser bolts came zapping from the blasters and right at the X-Borgs, cutting them down.

"DRRGH! Bruisers, finish them!" Next, it was the Bruisers' turn to attack. But the Silver Guardian leader, Eric, took his turn as well to shoot.

"Quantum Defender!" With a perfect aim, he launched rapid fire blasts against the larger warriors, putting them out of commission. Jestino could only watch in terror.

"AAAHH! No no no no NO! This was not supposed to happen!" Anger took over as he made a desperate attempt to charge at the Guardians himself.

Wes signaled to Eric and aimed at the alien.

"Chrono Blaster!" Along with Eric's Quantum Blaster, Wes' weapon also fired shots at Jestino. The alien jester was hit with a wave of blasts, sending him flying back and landing on the road. He struggled to get up.

The Megaforce Rangers watched in awe as the Silver Guardians easily took on the last of Jestino's forces.

"WOO! Alright!" They cheered on, except for Troy. While he was happy that he survived, he felt a little down. He felt that he wasn't strong enough to take on Jestino and yet there was a whole Empire waiting to have their go at the Earth. This sense of worry made Troy ponder about his team's capabilities. Were they not enough to take on the Empire?

"Now then." Eric pointed his blaster at Jestino again, as the battered alien got back up. "Are you going to leave, or do we have to make you?"

"Drgh! You have not seen the last of me!" The Commander swung his arm back as he retreated. Suddenly, a portal opened up as he fell back. But before he could enter, he took one last look at his victorious enemies. "You Rangers may have defeated many evil beings. The United Alliance of Evil, Dark Specter, Mavro, whatever! But do know this. The Armada was only just the beginning! The Empire will make short work of you and this planet! Farewell! HAHAHAHA!" With his last laugh of the day, he walked right into the portal and disappeared.

* * *

The damage had been done. The street was a warzone. A huge crater was left on the road. Car and bus wrecks littered the streets. The buildings around the area were also damaged from the explosion earlier.

Nevertheless, the only side that took the casualties were the Empire's. The Silver Guardians were all at ease, relieved by Wes and Eric. Setting up to return back to HQ, the two Rangers turned their attention to the Megaforce Rangers, who were tending to an injured Troy.

The Red Ranger had his stomach wrapped in a bandage and some smaller patches to his legs and hands. His clothes were burnt from the blast by Jestino. But more importantly, his morale seemed to take the biggest hit. He felt so defenceless against the sudden blow. He underestimated his opponent and as a result, he and his friends paid the price. His friends tried desperately to cheer him up. They were a little shaken, but still held on. They were that close to losing their best friend and a valuable leader.

Approaching them, Wes and Eric got their attention.

"Hey, Troy, is it?" Wes asked. Troy looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. Thanks for the save" He responded with a small smile.

"No worries."

"You must've taken a bad hit there." Eric pointed out at his injury. "But I gotta hand it to ya. Not everyone can survive a blast like that." Troy's spirit rose as the Quantum Ranger gave his remark.

"That means a lot."

"Hey, what are Red Rangers for?" The group exchanged laughs and talks as the Guardians saddled up ready to leave. But suddenly, as Wes and Eric were ready to leave, a lone car arrived from the same direction as the Guardians. This one had different symbols as opposed to the Silver Guardian logos. It was a silver hexagonal symbol with a golden lightning bolt on the hood and side doors. It parked right in front of the Rangers. The Megaforce Rangers wondered what it could be doing there, but the Time Force Rangers knew what was going on. And they had the feeling that it will be the start of a brand new era.

"What's that car doing there?" asked Emma.

"Oh, that." Wes got ready to explain to the younger Rangers. "Look, we weren't just here to save you. We're here… to recruit you." Everyone couldn't understand. What did Wes mean by "recruit"?

"Recruit us? For what?" asked Jake.

"You'll see. We'll let **him** do the talking."

"Him?" Troy and the others looked at the mysterious car. Then, the back door opened. Out came a pair of feet. As the door closed, a man came out.

At that moment, the Rangers were astonished. Right in front of them was the very surprising sight. The sight of a legend.

The man in a brown jacket and green shirt walked towards them, hands behind his back. Soon, shocked faces became smiling ones as the man came closer to them. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Hey, guys. We meet again."

"Tommy!"

* * *

 **The battle has been won, but the war has just begun. Will the Megaforce Rangers be able to save the day? Find out next time!**

 **A/N~ And done!**

 **I wanna tell you readers, that most of the Empire's monsters will be villains from Gokaiger that were unused in Super Megaforce, like what I did with Basco and a few others.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The battle might seem short to be shown on TV, but that's where your imagination comes in.**

 **For now, here I am signing off. I will need to head off to my other fics. They really need updating.**

 **Ciao!**


	3. The Return of the Power Rangers (Part 2)

**Chapter 2: Return of the Power Rangers (Part 2)**

November 25th 2015,

1 ALB,

Hexagon/Silver Guardians HQ,

New York,

Five teens were in an SUV heading through the city of New York. All around them, the city was once again, a very busy place, filled with pedestrians and automobiles. Only this time, the atmosphere was very much different. Traffic jams filled the roads and crosswalks. People were rushing in different directions as if they were running from a bull rush. And with good reason. It was an evacuation, and the people of New York were rushing to safety once again.

Troy looked at the flashing scrolling signs on the buildings, displaying the disturbing news of his early encounter with a returning enemy. He held onto his chest where he was shot from Jestino's surprise attack. It was well bandaged inside his shirt, but the pain lingered for a while.

However, nothing was worse than the feeling he had inside of him. All the while, he knew that this sort of stuff would happen. The Armada really did feel like just the beginning. And now, here was the rest of the cavalry. An empire bent on full furious revenge.

It was only wave one and the Rangers were beaten to a pulp. It was almost like the day the Armada first struck without warning. And they sent a large force of ships against the Rangers. The attack earlier was just a small dispatch force. How could they beat an enemy that could easily wipe them out with a swift blow?

Fortunately enough, one man was determined to come and save the day. Thanks to the intervention of the Silver Guardians, the Rangers were saved from an unpleasant end. And now the Rangers were heading for a place where they will find an answer to the new problem.

The Megaforce Rangers were sitting at the back seat withthe legend himself, Tommy Oliver, with other well-known Rangers, Wesley Collins and Eric Meyers at the front, with Eric driving. Behind them, a long line of black cars followed suit. They couldn't help but feel curious about why they were being sent to another place.

"So, let me get this straight…" Gia started. "You want us… to be agents to your, um…"

"Hexagon." Tommy answered. "An organization formed to counter the threat of the Empire."

"Empire? You mean those guys?" asked Noah.

"Precisely."

"So, how do you guys know about the Empire?" wondered Emma.

"All your questions will be answered when we reach our base." Everyone agreed and stayed on for the ride.

They drove on and on, until they reached a tall building away from the bustling roads of the big city. The team looked out the window to marvel at the building's architecture. Additionally, Noah noticed a rather interesting sight. Outside the structure, there were twenty-four flags hoisted in a straight line. He couldn't help but notice something significant from the flags.

"Hey, those flags." He pointed at them. "They have the symbols of the past Ranger teams."

"That's quite a good eye you got there, kid." remarked Eric. The lead car drove at the front into the driveway while the other cars drove around of the building. The lone car parked right at front. Once done, the Rangers all exited the vehicle and walked inside the building. They passed through the hallway and towards the elevators.

"Whoa, dude." Jake could just stare at how cool the building's interior.

"This is the Silver Guardians' base." said Noah.

"Yep." Wes nodded. "With my dad currently retired and all his shareholders getting equal money, I decided to get him to let Eric and I keep the Silver Guardians."

"Yeah, no more paid jobs to save lives. Made us look like mercenaries than real heroes." The group walked into two different elevators. In one of them, Wes pulled out a keycard and slid it on an activation panel. Soon afterwards, the elevator went down. Way down…

Troy noticed the elevator going down a lot longer than any ordinary elevator could.

"Okay, either this elevator is slow, or are we really going way too deep?"

"You'll like what you'll see, Troy." Tommy assured him.

And so the elevator continued down underground.

* * *

After a minute, the elevator had come to a stop. When the doors opened, the teens were in for a big surprise. Exiting the lift, they were soon met by the other Rangers and all eyes were viewing the massive hangar bay around them. They walked on the catwalk towards another pair of doors on the other side. As they came midway, Troy turned to his right and what he saw below the catwalk took him by surprise.

"The Skyship?" He stopped by the railway and saw the mighty Zord that was once his own, docked in a hangar bay with machinery hooked to many of its sides. The other Rangers joined in to witness the Legendary Zord.

"The Skyship is undergoing some major repairs." explained Tommy. "The Legendary Megazord was so crippled that the damage was beyond repair. The four other Zords, however, weren't so lucky."

"They've been destroyed?" asked a shocked Gia.

"I'm afraid so." The Rangers couldn't believe their ears. Their most powerful Megazord yet, having been heavily damaged by the might of the Armada, leaving behind a wrecked Skyship and worse, the other Zords rendered useless. It was such a fine marvel of invention until the Armada decided to put it out of commission.

"Well, what is the Zord doing here?" Emma wondered. "Didn't Gosei bring it back?"

"Oh right!" Suddenly, Noah was hit with sudden realization. "At times like this, we would have to go to our Command Center and tell Gosei. Couldn't we just go there?"

"Hold your horses, Noah." assured Tommy. "We will get that covered later. For now, just come along for the tour." Noah nodded and the team went on ahead. They made it to the other side of the catwalk and entered through the doors.

They came into a corridor where people in labcoats and lighter black suits. They all had the same hexagonal-shaped symbol embedded on their clothes, signifying their allegiance to the organization underneath the ground.

Tommy showed the Rangers the many rooms and their purposes.

"And there's the control room. It helps us to monitor any trouble from across the world. Every nation in the world has a system of cameras and are being operated to make sure Hexagon gets a full view of the world."

They exited the room after looking at the various computers and consoles. They then walked again through the corridor, examining more rooms. There were laboratories, training rooms, supply rooms, mess halls, bedrooms and more.

* * *

They then stopped by another smaller hangar bay, where a large green hover vehicle was docked. It had two large jet engines at the back of it and two frontal cannons and two long-boarded landing gear.

Below the ship, there was a man, dressed in a stylish black jacket with green highlights. He had his right hand spraying some paint on it. His left hand was holding a cowboy hat.

The group entered the hangar.

"Giving her a new paint job, I see?" called out Tommy to the man. He stopped what he was doing and ran up to them, putting on his hat. He made a low-five with Tommy before shaking his hand and doing the same with Wes and Eric.

"Hey. Cowboy's gotta pimp his ride if he wants to make show biz." the man laughed.

"I would like you to meet the current team of Power Rangers. The Megaforce Rangers. Everyone either waved or said 'hi' awkwardly. All except Emma.

"Wow! " she said with glee. "You're the Sky Cowboy!"

"Hey, yeah!" he responded.

"Oh my gosh. My mum is like a huge fan."

"Well, I'm obliged, young lady. What's your name, girl?"

"I'm Emma, the, um, Pink Ranger.

Meanwhile, as the Sky Cowboy shook hands with Emma and the rest of the team, Noah looked at the man and for some reason, he suddenly recognized him.

"Wait!" he urged. "You're Joel Rawlings. The Green Lightspeed Ranger!" Everyone else, except for the other older Rangers, were shocked to hear Noah's call. Emma was especially baffled. Her mother's favourite star turned out to be the Green Ranger of Lightspeed Rescue!

"Well, looks like someone has been keeping track with his homework. Hehehe." teased Joel. "That's right, y'all. This Sky Cowboy's all green with Lightspeed Rescue."

"Wow! I mean, just... Wow." Emma couldn't bear her thrilled expression.

"Hey I tell ya what. After this, I'll give your mom my autograph. How's that sound?"

"Ehh… sure!" Emma stuttered.

"Well, we gotta get going with the tour, Joel." said Wes. "Send our regards to Angela." The Rangers waved goodbye to the Sky Cowboy as he went to resume work on his paint-job.

* * *

The group continued walking down the corridor.

"How long has this place existed?" asked Troy.

"This place was built for the Silver Guardians as an underground test facility for most of the Silver Guardian technology. I can say a year after our days as Time Force Rangers came to an end." answered Wes.

"But after a while, when Wes and Eric took over the Silver Guardians from Wes' father, he decided to lend all available resources to me and thus I was able to build up this base from the ground up; filling it with eager recruits. These people around us are all dedicated to preserving the Power Rangers legacy by helping me run Hexagon." added Tommy.

The group soon headed on over to a room with an elegant style. There, they saw various memorabilia on some tables and on the walls. There was even a roster of almost twenty photos, each containing a team of five, six, or in some of them, more colourful heroes in them. Behind a large wooden desk facing the doors, there was a large portrait of a floating bald head, pale and illuminating.

"Whoa." Noah was in awe as every bit of Ranger nostalgia hit him. Jake was just as impressed.

"Glad you like what I have done with the place." said Tommy. "But we're not going to begin talks here." Then, Tommy reached for a statue bust of a Green Ranger and pushed its head up front like a lever, revealing a small red button. He pressed the button and, to the teenagers' surprise, a bookshelf moved up front and turned into a 180° angle, revealing an entranceway into a deep, stone-walled corridor and a spiral staircase descending downwards. "This will lead to the place."

"Watch your step." Wes and Eric stayed as Tommy and the others walked in first before entering themselves, shutting the bookshelf behind them.

The group walked down the steps, passing through torches on the wall. After a minute, the Rangers approached a stone door and Tommy opened it. The Rangers soon find themselves in a very spacious rock chamber with mist drifting from under their feet. There were also five stone podiums lined up in a circle and a bright torched table lighting up the cave.

"Whoa..." The Rangers found themselves in a state of awe as the cave's walls were soon lit up with torches.

"So, is this where begin?" asked Troy.

"Indeed." responded Tommy. "But first, I'm going to have to introduce to you an old friend of yours."

"Who?" Jake asked.

"That will be me." Jake was suddenly shaken by the low and deep echoing voice coming from behind him. The rest of the gang turned around to face a dark, shadowed wall. When two torches lit up, they saw a very familiar face. On the wall, was a white and gold face that looked like a Moai statue with green eyes. As it talked, the green eyes and red mouth flashed. "Welcome back, Rangers."

"Gosei?!" The Rangers were both surprised and happy to see the sight of Gosei, their mentor.

"Then, that means..."

"Say no more!" Suddenly, the group is joined by a small little rover robot with two wheels and a squared head.

"Tensou!" The wheeled little robot swirled around and sped right for the Rangers. He was then greeted with hugs and strokes.

"It's good to see you here." said Gia as the robot giggled in happiness. Troy soon got up and headed for Gosei.

"So, how did you two get here, Gosei? What happened to the Command Center?"

"Unfortunately, Troy." Gosei began. "During the first attack on New York, an alien ship in orbit bombarded the Command Center as well. The cave could not sustain itself for long as it came down. Tensou and I gathered whatever we could, including your Morphers and the Ranger Keys, and evacuated the Center just in time. We then teleported here, where Tommy Oliver built this new Command Center." Tommy walked to Troy's side, explaining his side of the story.

"We knew something like this would happen. So, after the Legendary Battle, I spoke to Gosei and prepared for an emergency plan so that he can retreat here at Hexagon HQ."

Soon, Troy acknowledged the story and headed back to his friends. Tensou rolled to Gosei's side.

"But how do you know about hexagon, Gosei?" asked Emma. Gosei took a minute of silence, before answering her question.

"Because you have been selected as Hexagon's agents and it is a great honour to fight alongside your predecessors to counter the Empire."

"Whoa! Hold up!" Jake stopped, with Noah walking with him.

"We? We get to fight alongside other Rangers?" Everyone couldn't hold their excitement. To meet Tommy Oliver, Wesley Collins and Eric Meyers again, that's a real shocker. But to fight alongside more of their favourite predecessors? That's a shocker times ten! They were really pumped doing so during the last Legendary Battle, but now they get to do it again, possibly many times over. It was a real honour.

"So, what is this whole story?" asked Troy. "Of the Empire and Hexagon?"

"Ah, we were wondering when you would ask that." said Tommy. The Rangers all gathered around to hear it all. They were about to get a full story of the Mavro Empire and the history of Hexagon.

Then, the fire at the central table lit up at a very bright flame, startling the Rangers. Next, the flame then formed a ring of fire, and in that ring, there was an image of a memorable scene. It was the Legendary Battle, where all the past Power Rangers united to battle the last of Emperor Mavro's forces.

* * *

"The Legendary Battle." Gosei started. "A pivotal moment in Power Rangers history. Every single Power Ranger coming together to battle the might of the Armada. You Rangers have made that battle one to remember. To add up to things, you have also thwarted the efforts of the Warstar fleet, the Toxic Aliens, Metal Alice's robot army and eventually, Vrak himself. Thanks to you, Mavro, his two heirs, Vrak and Vekar, and the entire bulk of his Armada, has been destroyed, bringing the world back to peace."

"But not for long." Tommy joined in. "I was afraid something like this would happen. I knew that if Mavro and his Armada was to be destroyed, that would leave his Empire coming right at Earth for total revenge and domination." The vision changed from the ending of the Battle, to an empty field of space. "This footage was taken from one of our fellow Rangers, Andros, just a few months after the Battle."

"This is Andros, Red Space Ranger. DECA has detected a very peculiar occurrence in Sector Epsilon, almost a few light-years away from KO-35. The Megaship is in the area now. Scanning for energy disturbance."

The video displayed almost a minute of emptiness. The Rangers watched closely to see what has been captured. Suddenly, they saw what that very thing was.

It was an alien spacecraft. It looked like the same alien warship that attacked the Rangers earlier. It was soon followed by another two ships behind it.

"What the?" The stunned voice of Andros could easily be identified by everyone watching. "Oh no. Andros to Tommy. If you're seeing this, then your suspicions are correct! There are still Mavro warships out there. Calculating their trajectory, they seem to be heading for one location. And the one planet within the trajectory… is Earth. I do not know what this means, but if you ask me, there could very well be an Empire left behind and they're coming for revenge. Going back to report KO-35 to alert all allies within range of the fleet. Andros out." The footage was paused. The Rangers weren't so enthusiastic as before.

"So, it isn't over?" Troy asked.

"Afraid not." Tommy answered. "I felt somehow that the enemy force we took out was only an Armada. And whenever there's an Armada, there's always an Empire to serve. And when there's an Emperor like Mavro, we can be sure that there's an Empress that could be equally as dangerous as him." An Empress? As bad as Mavro? The thought couldn't get out of the worried Megaforce Rangers.

"The Mavro Empire is a force to be reckoned with." said Gosei. "When I was under the mentorship of Zordon, I have witnessed the many atrocities and conquests of their dreaded expansions. Under Mavro and Verinora, the Empire became so powerful, that it eventually split from other villainous organizations, even Dark Specter's United Alliance of Evil."

"And we all know how powerful the Alliance was before Zordon sacrificed himself to save us all." added Tommy. "In fact, speaking of said sacrifice, I wasn't even sure how such a force so infamous could even survive the energy wave that purified or destroyed most of the Alliance's members. A large force of them were hit, but Mavro survived. We then found out from our espionage forces that the Empire's home planet was in a galaxy too far and dark for the Energy Wave to hit. Mavro and his family must've retreated there before the event. How they knew of what would happen exactly, that's a bigger mystery."

"And thus, the Empire has preserved, and while many different generations of Power Rangers continued to fight different generations of villains, the Empire began to rebuild and expand. Without the competition with Dark Specter, it was able to gobble up remaining worlds and eventually, sought their sights on Earth, starting by sending the Warstar fleet under Vrak and Malkor, to survey and besiege."

"And that's where you guys came in." Wes joined in.

"With my guidance, you were able to utilize your Megaforce powers to combat Warstar and their allies. Then, with the powers of legends, you were able to handle the arrival of the first wave of Vekar's forces and then, his father, Mavro."

"With a little help, of course." Eric muttered quietly.

"And you know what happened next." Tommy cleared. "We all came to fight by your side and Mavro and his Armada have been vanquished. And soon we all thought it was over."

"Until now." Gosei added.

"Once the battle was over, we decided to take the initiative to start picking up from the aftermath. While I was assuming the possibility of an Empire out for revenge, I had to take action and gather info from every Ranger I knew. I went to various resources, beginning with Wes and Eric. Next, there was Lightspeed Rescue, and so on and so forth. Eventually, I talked to Gosei about you guys."

"So, about us being Hexagon agents?" Tommy nodded to Troy.

"Why us?" Noah added.

"Because you were able to handle not one, but four major villain organizations and were able to be there to unite every single Power Ranger in existence. You were to be that decisive force. We've been watching you from the moment the Armada invaded, and we believe we've seen it all from you. And now, we want you again. Rangers, the reason why I formed Hexagon, was to relive the glory days. Where Power Rangers of old would come together as one, to defeat a threat far greater than even Dark Specter. And we're going to do all of this under an orderly fashion. The old traditions of passing on the torch from team to team are no more, at least for now. I am hoping you guys will join us as we gather all the past heroes and unite to defeat the Empire and Verinora. That is Hexagon's primary goal. And in the future I hope, that Hexagon will stand to the tests of time and continue to watch over Earth and the universe for as long as it can."

"So, Rangers." Gosei spoke. "The question now lies…"

"Will you join us…?" Troy looked at Tommy as he extended his hand. He then turned to his fellow Rangers.

"Guys?"

"You're the boss, Troy." Jake said.

"Whatever decision you make, we'll gladly respect and follow." added Emma.

"Besides, we could use all the help we can get." suggested Jake.

"Yeah. It's still your call." Gia ended the group discussion. With all the answers in place, Troy looked back at Tommy.

"Have you made your decision?" Troy thought about it for another few seconds. Could this actually work? Under an organization of his predecessors, could it be enough to fight the Empire? And will the Megaforce Rangers decide the fate of the planet, for better or for worse?

Finally, Troy finished his thinking and faced Tommy, with his answer.

There was a handshake…

"Alright, then. We'll do it." Tommy and the other Rangers couldn't be any happier. From behind him, Troy could hear the joyous giggles and high-fives coming from his teammates. He went over to join the group cheer.

"WOOHOO!" Tensou rolled around and around in delight. "We got our Rangers back!" Tommy then walked over to them and the teenagers stood at attention.

"Megaforce Rangers. Welcome to Hexagon." Tommy, followed by Wes and Eric, shook the hands of the Rangers one by one. Gosei and Tensou watched on happily as the puzzle is now complete. The Megaforce Rangers have joined Hexagon.

BWWWAARRRMMM! BWWWAARRRMMM! BWWWAARRRMMM!

Suddenly, the chamber is rocked with the wailing sounds of an alarm. Trouble seemed to have found its way to the Rangers once again.

"Looks like the Empire decided to stick around for round two." said Jake. Wes reached for his wrist communicator.

"Captain Samuels. Get the men ready to counter. We've got another red alert. Go!" He ordered his men through the communicator before turning it off to join the Rangers. The Megaforce Rangers gathered in front of Gosei.

"Rangers." he spoke. "The time has come for you to heed the call to action once again. I will now give you your Morphers and some of the Ranger keys you may use." The Rangers acknowledged. "I want each of you to stand at each one of the podiums of your respective colours." The Rangers went towards the five podiums. Troy headed for the red one, Gia headed for a yellow one. A black podium was chosen by Jake. Noah went for a blue podium. Finally, Emma took her position at the pink podium. "Now, hold on to your podium and concentrate. Allow the Power inside of you to be channelled into the podium."

Grasping each side of their podium, the Rangers closed their eyes and focused. They could feel a flow of energy deep inside them, pumping from their bodies to their hands. A visible coloured aura was emitted around each of them. And soon, those auras were soon sucked into the podiums. As the energy is transferred, the podiums began to open up. Inside the openings, there was a gold and black flip-phone-like device inside each of them. The Rangers took out these devices.

"Alright, we got our Morphers back."

"And now for the keys. Tensou."

"Already on it!" Tensou had disappeared during the obtaining of the Morphers, and now, came back in with a few Ranger-like figures on his back. There was a set of five of the same type, with some other Rangers. The team grabbed a hold of two each. With that done, the team was now all set and ready to go.

"Alright, men. And women. Follow me!" ordered Tommy. Everyone acknowledged as they headed out to the staircase.

"Good luck, Rangers. And may the Power protect you."

* * *

The Rangers were now running along the same corridor out from Tommy's room. They ran back into the hangar bay where the Skyship Zord was being lifted via elevator.

"Joel Rawlings here!" A loud echoing voice of Joel from a loudspeaker filled the room. "Aero Rescue 3, ready for lift off!"

At that time, the green hovercraft of Joel Rawlings was seen flying over an opening door above the Skyship. After a few seconds, the doors were wide opened. The Megaforce Rangers were standing on the catwalks over the Zord.

"Okay guys." Tommy stood in front of them. "From this moment on, all means of transportation will go to the Skyship. It will now act as your mobile command center and battleship. I've also got word from Gosei that you may also call upon your Megaforce Zords in case of any… big problems. You guys ready for this?" Troy nodded before turning to his fellow Rangers.

"Let's do it, guys!" he cheered.

"Right!" The Rangers were now ready for combat. With their Powers back, the team ran into the Skyship.

Inside the Zord, the interior was simply like that of a luxurious sailship **(A/N~ aka the same interior from the Gokai Galleon)**. The Rangers went up the stairs to the top floor, where a steering wheel was located at. Troy took hold of the wheel as the other Rangers sat at a fancy dining table behind him.

"Hold onto your seats, guys!" Putting to the pedal to the metal, Troy pressed down on the accelerator down on the floor and turned the wheel around. As a result, the ship began to take off, hovering on its way up the door.

Down at the catwalks, Tommy, Wes and Eric were witnessing history in the making. Hexagon was finally ready for action. They looked on with pride as their new agents were ready to save the world.

"Take a look at that." Tommy remarked. "We're finally kicking it off. I hereby declare Hexagon fully operational."

 **The Power Rangers are finally ready for action once again. Will they be able to thwart the Empire's first invasion? Find out soon!**


	4. The Return of the Power Rangers (Part 3)

**Chapter 3: Return of the Power Rangers (Part 3)**

November 25th 2015,

1 ALB,

New York,

Havoc was soon overwhelming at a nearby park. A large yellow monster with wing-like flaps on its arms and blue orbs on its chest, shoulders and spikes on his head **(A/N~ Vannain from Gokaiger)** , was terrorizing the place, stomping about here and there. He began zapping lasers from a crystal orb on his forehead, hitting the grass and starting a small fire. It also blasted a bench, a dustbin and a tree, furthering the blazes.

"HAHAHAHA!" The monster let out a maniacal laugh. "Is this really all you humans can do?! Run?! Go on! I live for terror!" It then launched yet another bolt of power, destroying a lamp post. "The more you run, the more fun it is!" It went on a continuous rampage throughout the park, as nearby pedestrians ran for their lives.

Up above in the sky, help was on the way. It came in the form of two spacecraft-looking vehicles. One was a red large galleon-like starship and the other was a smaller and faster green hovercraft with twin booster engines. The two vehicles were fast approaching the scene of the attack and were homing in on the park.

Inside the ship, a young Troy Burrows was at the wheel, controlling the ship. The other Rangers were sitting at the dining table behind him, waiting for the call to arm up. They were all feeling the thrill of going to battle after a year since the Legendary Battle. Now under the new organization of Hexagon, the Rangers were now playing a major role in Earth's safety once again, with even greater evil to face. It was time to take on the Empire.

"Alright, guys. This is it." Troy signalled his teammates to make ready. They all stood up and grabbed their Morphers, moving behind Troy.

As the Skyship Zord was above the park, the Aero Rescue 3 Zord was zooming around it.

"Yo guys!" called Joel. "I will be starting my run on that mutated banana."

"You got it." Troy responded. "Then, we'll be next to rain down on his parade."

"Could've said it better myself, son. Alright, making my way now. Watch how the Sky Cowboy does it!" Soon, the Aero Rescue 3 made a barrel roll and dove down towards the attacking monster.

"HAHAHAHA!" The monster down below was still causing havoc, firing more of his lasers aimlessly, scaring off nearby people. "I love the sounds of screaming natives. It is simply music to my ears!"

Suddenly…

BAAMMM!

"AAARGGHH!" The monster is pinned down by an explosion behind him. "What the…?!" He looked up to find a certain flying object coming right towards him.

"WOOHHOOO! Just like old times!" Joel cheered as he pressed the triggers on his control sticks, causing his Zord to fire laser shots at the monster. Making a laser strafing run, the Zord continued to suppress the monster.

"DRRGH! AAAHHH!" The abomination could do nothing but tumble down onto the ground from the explosions. Getting back up, he was now raging mad as his blue crystals became flaring red. "How dare you fire upon the great Neversity! WWARRGH!"

Neversity launched another wave of lasers, trying to score a hit on the attacking Zord. But with each shot fired, they all soon came to be all misses. The Zord was able to pull off stunts, rolls, dives and climbs to avoid being hit by the deadly blasts, further infuriating the monster.

"Why I outta…"

BWAAARRMM!

"AAAHHH!" Then, Neversity suddenly got hit again, with a bigger explosion. The shots were coming from behind him. He looked there and saw, to his horror, a large flagship floating over him, with its side cannons firing laser cannonballs at him. Neversity was a sitting duck with a barrage of heavy firepower converging on him. He got knocked down by ensuing explosions following that. Soon, after Neversity fell for a fifth time, the Skyship Zord descended slowly down at ground level and made a stop there, with the ship still hovering, but with the bottom nearly touching the ground.

Back in the ship, Troy let go of the wheel, grabbed his Morpher and faced his teammates.

"Well guys." he said. "Looks like college will have to wait. We got a world to save again."

"Right!" Everyone cheered and went to the deck of the ship. From there, they grabbed on to ropes from the mast and made one massive leap each down to the ground. They then landed down, with Jake stumbling from his landing. They walked towards the fallen monster. The park was being set ablaze around them. It really was looking like a warzone now. After a while, the monster rose from his feet and faced the Rangers.

"Wh-who are you supposed to be? The comic relief for the welcoming wagon?" He taunted at the Rangers, pointing at them rudely. But the Rangers were not intimidated. Neversity did not know who he was dealing with. The Rangers reached for their pockets and took out their Morphers. They each also pulled out a small coloured figure from their pockets. Then, standing with attack stances, they flipped open and rested their Morphers onto their right shoulders while pointing out the small miniatures at the monster. With a firm stance, the Rangers cried out.

" **SUPER MEGA MODE!** " With their cries, the figures' legs then folded up, revealing what appeared to be an end of a key.

Pulling the Morphers back, they swung their Keys into the Morphers' insertion point and twisted them. The top parts of the Morphers soon sprung out to form a pirate-like logo. An unlocking click sound was heard. As that happened, the Rangers then thrusted their Morphers at Neversity.

What came next was the highlight moment. The same cross symbol emerged in the form of an aura and appeared in front of the Rangers before getting sucked into them. The Rangers are engulfed in an energy field covering their entire bodies.

After a split second, the teens soon reappeared. This time, they were not looking like humans.

"What?! Impossible!" Neversity shouted as he flinched at what he saw.

The team were now wearing suits of different colours. Their upper clothes were like those of colonial sailors or pirates, unbuttoned to reveal a black tight one-piece suit from leg to neck underneath it. They were also wearing helmets that were shaped like a pirate's hat, with a mouthplate and a black visor each. The cross logo was embedded on their foreheads and chests.

With the transformation complete, the Rangers took a few steps towards Neversity.

"Wha-!" The monster was still in a state of panic. "Who are you?!"

The red coloured warrior approached first. He then initiated a roll call, with him and his teammates ready to introduce themselves.

" **SUPER MEGAFORCE RED!** " He greeted with a fist out front.

" **SUPER MEGAFORCE BLUE!** " The blue one making a peace sign, touching his helmet.

" **SUPER MEGAFORCE GREEN!** " The green warrior bent down and made a strong-man pose, flexing his arms.

" **SUPER MEGAFORCE YELLOW!** " The yellow one had her hands on her hips, bending down at the monster.

" **SUPER MEGAFORCE PINK!** " Finally, the pink hero twirled around and made a loser sign at Neversity.

After the individual roll calls, the team then came together and made different poses and made a strong battle cry to end the introductions.

" **EARTH'S DEFENDERS NEVER SURRENDER! POWER RANGERS SUPER MEGAFORCE!** "

There they were. The very heroes who fought against the Armada and destroyed Emperor Mavro. With the legendary powers of their predecessors, they proved much of a threat to Mavro and his forces. Now, they came together again, united to put an end to the Empire. The Super Megaforce Rangers were back!

"ARGH! Inconceivable!" The Rangers stepped right up to the monster, drawing their Super Mega Sabers and Super Mega Blasters.

"Commander." Troy shot at Neversity. "We're here to end your party."

"Surrender and pull back." Noah added.

"Or you'll be in for a one-way trip to defeat." Jake gloated.

"Because we look like butterflies…" Emma waved her hand.

"… but we sting like bees." Gia threw a punch at front in the air.

"HAH! You're no match for me! You cannot hope to topple the great Mavro Empire!" Neversity stomped his foot in frustration.

"Maybe not the Empire yet. But you aren't going to do any more harm." Troy pointed his Blaster at him.

"Yeah because there's six of us." Noah jumped in. "And only one of you."

Suddenly, as the Rangers were about to continue the stand-off…

 **WWWHAARRMM!**

A large ray of light suddenly zapped down, surrounding the Commander. At the next second, there were several beings coming out of the light. The Rangers were soon facing a battalion of X-Borgs and a single jester-like alien accompanying them. He took out his fan with a chuckle as he trotted down the steps of the park path.

"Well, well, well." Jestino chuckled. "If it isn't the Power Failures, finally dressed up for the party. HUHUHUH!" He then proceeded to fan himself, taunting the Rangers.

"So, you're here for Round 2, Jestino?" Troy excialmed.

"Oh, why yes! Thank you for imploring, Red Ranger."

"We're not going to back down this time."

"Oh, tell my agent that."

"What agent?" Noah asked.

"THIS agent! Neversity! Take them down!"

"With pleasure, boss! X-Borgs! Let's bring these Power Punks down to size!" The army soon made their battle stances and battle cries. The next moment, the crowd began to charge at the Rangers. Now, with this attacking force charging at the Rangers, the battle had begun. The battle to save Earth.

"Here they come, Rangers!" Troy shouted. "Gia, Jake. Take care of the X-Borgs!"

"On it!" Gia acknowledged, followed by Jake.

"Roger that!"

"Emma, Noah. Get Neversity."

"You got it!"

"Game on!"

"Jestino, it's just you and me!" The Rangers charged right at the attacking force, with their weapons at the ready. The stage was set once they came together.

Troy took on Jestino on his own at the courtyard next to a fountain. Gia and Jake banded together to fight off the squad of X-Borgs while Noah and Emma solely fought Neversity.

* * *

Gia had her dual Sabers swinging at X-Borgs coming at her, while Jake carried out his part in fighting with one Saber and one Blaster in his hands. Gia then leapt right up, dodging two attacks from a couple of X-Borgs. Flipping in the air, she then swung her sabers at her attackers, causing them to swing around like boomerangs, slashing at the X-Borgs down below. They turned right back into Gia's hands as she touched down like a gymnast.

Jake was trying to push away from a triple clobbering with three X-Borgs battering at him. He barely had his sword at one hand blocking the strikes. Despite doing his best, he was being pushed down more and more, unable to keep up the pressure on his attackers.

"Jake! Heads up!" He looked up and saw Gia pointing her blaster at the X-Borgs pinning him down. She pulled the trigger and blasted all three enemies with rapid succession. As the goons crashed to the ground, Jake finally got back up and gave a thumbs up to Gia.

"I so owe you a date for that!" he cheered.

"Let's worry about our little "play date" with these bums first." Gia added, resuming the fight against a few more X-Borgs. Jake continued to fight back as well.

* * *

Elsewhere, around a historical statue, Emma and Noah were squaring off against the alien Commander, dodging incoming laser blasts from his forehead. Noah and Emma tried to make a strike with their sabers on one hand and a blaster on the other. However, with every blast or slash, the monster just kept on blocking them.

"Hey! Noah!" Emma called out to her blue counterpart. "How about a trade?" She showed her saber at him. Noah then nodded.

"Sure, have a blaster on me!" Next thing they knew, it was time to make an exchange. Emma tossed her saber high in the air while Noah did the same. Both weapons went passing over the baffled Neversity. Soon, both weapons made their way to different holders. Emma now had dual blasters while Noah was armed with a double dose of swordsmanship.

"What good would that do?" Neversity taunted.

"I'll show 'ya. HIIIYYAAA!" Emma leapt and flipped in the air over Neversity and let a volley of energy blasts from both blasters, raining it down heavily on the Commander.

"AARRGHH!"

"My turn. It's time you get a free sample of my swords skills." Then, Noah jumped right at the monster and slashed at him with his swords. "Slice and dice!" He then continued his pursuit and struck him a few more times, each strike hitting a different part of the body.

"WAARGH! Why you incompetent little…?!"

"Don't these guys ever get tired of saying that?" Emma teased.

"Gee, Emma. Are we really incompetent?" taunted Noah. "Well, how about we enlighten him a little?"

Both Rangers then leapt up into the air, with Neversity looking right up, waiting to know what would happen next. Once in mid-air, Noah charged up his blades while Emma with her blasters. Once done, the two then unleashed their strongest slashes and blasts. The two incoming projectiles then merged into one big blue and pink energy ball coming right at the alien.

"Uh-oh… NOOOO!" The monster was soon enveloped in a blistering wave of searing energy as he is blasted away by the super blast, landing on the soft grass and rolling over. "Drgh… Eeh… URGH!" He slammed his fist onto the ground. "I will not sit still for this!" He yelled before rising back up on his feet.

* * *

"I got you where I want you, boy!" Jestino went in for a fencing lunge at Troy, but the agile Red Ranger just jumped back just in time to prevent a killing blow to the stomach. He then swung his saber at Jestino. The two clashed and clashed at each other, weapons hitting. "Oh! I will make an effort to eliminate you again, Red Ranger. This time, I won't miss!"

"Don't bet on it!" Troy pushed Jestino's weapon away and drew out his blaster to fire three shots at Jestino's chest, sending the Commander reeling back. "That'll teach 'ya to take me by surprise."

"Ergh! Take this!" Jestino fired his laser weapon at Troy, but the Ranger quickly cartwheeled to the side, dodging each blast with each revolution. He then landed and shot Jestino again. "AARRGHH!" Jestino screeched, rolling on the floor.

"You are not going to take this planet." warned Troy. "This is your last chance to surrender." He pointed his blaster at the fallen enemy, who could barely try to stand up, using his sword to pick himself up.

"Duh… Curse you!"

* * *

Back at the battle against Neversity, Noah and Emma were still keeping him occupied with slashes and blasts. It was not long until Gia and Jake finished off the X-Borgs earlier and joined in against the monster.

"Time to take out the trash!" The Commander charged up his forehead crystal ball and fired a large blast at the Rangers.

"Guys! Altogether now!" Under Noah's instruction, they took out their Ranger keys and locked them into a cylindrical insert on the blasters. Twisting the lock, they then locked and loaded, causing a constant energy charge in them while they pointed their blasters at him.

"Time for a…"

" **SUPER MEGA BLAST!** " Pulling their triggers, the Rangers' weapons sent out four mega projectiles out of their weapons. Soon, the quadruple volley soon became one ultimate laser ball, surging right at Neversity's own ultra-blast. The two blasts collided into what seemed to be a classic showdown between two equally powerful weapons. However, at the very moment the collision occurred, the Rangers' Super Mega Blast was the one which ultimately got the better of the opposing side and pushed itself and Neversity's projectile right at him.

"Oh no! Not good! AAAHHHH!" Finally, after a second of a hopeless situation, the helpless monster had finally bit the dust. The double mega blast had rushed right through him, causing a massive explosion from where he was standing.

The Rangers watched as the explosion engulfed their foe; the ensuing fire rising up into the sky. Neversity was nowhere to be seen afterwards with all signs of him being crisped to ashes, literally. The Rangers withdrew their blasters and exchanged high-fives.

"Alright!" Noah cheered.

"Now, let's go help Troy." called Jake. The others acknowledged and raced to assist their leader and friend against the evil jester.

* * *

However, Troy was not having much luck against Jestino as he was seen rolling away from the steps and back onto the grassy ground below.

"Troy!" His fellow Rangers quickly rushed to his aid and helped him up.

"Ergh… I don't think Super Mega Mode will be enough to stop this runt." said Troy, pulling himself back up.

"Ho! Phooey!" Jestino walked towards the top of the steps and fanned himself, looking less amused and bored of the outcome of the duel. "This is getting real boring. I want a real fight. Where are the **real** Power Rangers?"

"You want the real Rangers? Then you're about to have your wish granted." Troy and the other Rangers lined up and raised their thumbs into the air. Next, they pressed down on a button on top of their golden belt buckle. This caused a panel on the buckle to flip sideways, revealing another Ranger key. Each of them picked up the Ranger keys and showed them up.

In Troy's hand, the Ranger key figure had three white diamonds lining across its torso and a dinosaur-styled helmet.

Gia held a key with a Ranger with a half-yellow, half-black, colour scheme with the black side shaped like a number four.

Emma took out a white key with a ninja-like helmet.

A blue key with a cape and black lines coming down from its shoulders to its legs was in possession of Noah.

Finally, Jake took hold of a green Ranger key that had a white chest part and a black zig-zag pattern running right across the stomach.

They then trusted their Ranger keys out at front in the same fashion as their early transformations.

" **LEGENDARY RANGER MODE!** " Having their Morphers on the other hand, they locked their keys into them. Unlocking them, they let the magic happen as another morph initiated.

" **It's Morphin' Time!** "

" **SPD Emergency!** "

" **Ranger of Aquitar, Full Power!** "

" **Magical Source, Mystic Force!** "

" **Go Galactic!** "

After the transformation completed, the team were ready for battle again. This time, they had a new change in suits. Each of them were now wearing uniforms that looked exactly like the Ranger keys they had previously used. Jestino watched on in surprise as the Rangers made a new roll call each.

" **Mighty Morphin Red Ranger!** "

" **Yellow SPD Ranger!** "

" **White Aquitar Ranger!** "

" **Blue Mystic Ranger!** "

" **Green Galaxy Ranger!** "

"Well, now the fight just got interesting. Time for reinforcements!" The alien jester snapped his fingers. In an instant, the alien Commander soon had the company of a squad of X-Borgs to back him up.

"Let's go at them guys!" Troy ordered, causing the other Rangers to join in and rushed towards the enemy, re-engaging in yet another showdown.

* * *

"Alright, X-Borgs!" Jake took on five different X-Borgs single-handedly with his Lost Galaxy powers. Wielding a golden sword, he started swinging it at one X-Borg after another. He swung one at an X-Borg and deflected a whack from another. He then brushed off the attack and kicked the X-Borg away. Standing firm, Jake held his sword up and let it charge up in a bright golden flash.

"Quasar Saber, charging up!" After the sword was fully lit up, he made one heavy swing and an energy slash and rocked every X-Borg in his area. Once all of the X-Borgs were knocked out, Jake gloated at the fallen goons with a slash of the Quasar Saber. "Hope you had a nice fall!"

Meanwhile, Noah leapt onto the water and once he was onto the middle of the lake, out came a huge water spout. He landed on the top of the spout on his feet as it propelled him up in the air. The X-Borgs didn't really know what to do but just look up helplessly. While Noah was in the air, he pulled out a golden flip phone and dialled in some numbers. He brought it up to his left shoulder with a small light coming out of its red tip.

" **GALWIT NERAMAX!** " With a spell cast, Noah then pointed the phone at his enemies down below. The spell caused the water spout to splash up further and came rushing down like a bomb right at the defenceless X-Borgs. "Kawabunga!" Washing them away, Noah jumped out of the water current while it was still running and landed on the ground gracefully. "All squeaky clean!"

Emma had a few more X-Borgs on her end. She then pulled out what appeared to be a paper bird folded in an origami style, resting on her palm. She put it up in front of her face and blew it away.

"Let's see you like this! **Seven Colours of Aquitar!** " The bird soared right off. Behind the bird, all of sudden, there was an instant appearance of a barrage of more paper birds, zooming right past Emma and heading for the X-Borgs, leaving behind a rainbow trail each. As they reached for the X-Borgs, they then shone in a bright white flash, cutting through them with razor-sharp edges to their wings and beaks. The X-Borgs were being showered by a flock of powerful artwork as they tumbled down to the ground. "Now that is art." Emma gloated as she pumped her fists cheerfully.

Gia, on the other hand, was being surrounded by a ring of X-Borgs. In hand was a black handgun with a very thin yellow barrel. She pointed it at one of the X-Borgs and pulled the trigger.

" **Deltamax Striker!** " She let loose a yellow laser bolt at it. And then, she put her legs together and made a tremendous spin, blasting every X-Borg around her. Once she stopped spinning, she could see the X-Borgs all having smoke coming out of their chests. "Down for the count!" she gloated.

Finally, there was Troy utilizing the powers of one of the first modern team of power Rangers against Jestino. This rematch however, was now in Troy's favour. The two warriors clashed in another duel of the swords. Troy fought like a valiant knight, swinging his sword and parrying like one. Jestino, however, duelled like a graceful fencer as he elegantly attacked Troy with each strike and block.

"Give it up, Red Ranger! Even with the powers of your predecessors, you can't hope to defeat me!" Jestino chuckled, believing he would still come out on top.

"Oh yeah?" But Troy was not kidding around. "How 'bout this? **Power Sword!** HYAAA!" With one rough swing, Troy was able to swipe Jestino's thin cutlass from his hand and off it flew into the lake. But the extra-terrestrial foe wasn't through yet. He then opened his fan and used it as a weapon. Troy tried taking it on Jestino, but the fan was surprisingly as persistent as his sword. Jestino utilized his fan, cutting through the air as it made way to Troy's Power Sword like a real blade.

"How do you like my fan club, Ranger?" Jestino taunted.

"Whatever. It's just one fan. HAARGGH!" At that moment, Troy was again able to force the weapon off Jestino's hand, followed by a huge slash from the top and slicing at his chest.

"DDAHH! Eck! Errgh… Oh… That bites…" Then, it was over for Jestino as he landed on his knees before finally lumping to the ground. The duel was finally over.

* * *

After a few minutes, the Rangers, back in their Super Mega Modes and having successfully taken care of the X-Borgs and Jestino, gathered around to get updated on their first major victory against the Empire. This was a prime moment for the Rangers and the world. For the first time in a year, there was still hope after all. The Rangers had finally delivered the first painful blow to Empress Verinora's army and the victory was all too good for them not to ignore.

"Alright! Victory is ours!" Jake cheered.

"Rangers one. Bad guys zero!" added Gia.

* * *

November 25th 2015,

1 ALB,

Verinora's Flagship,

Earth's Orbit,

"I don't believe this!" A loud screeching yell was heard in the bridge of an Imperial vessel. Watching the humiliating defeat on the big screen at front, Empress Verinora was more than displeased. She was fuming mad as she slammed her fist onto the arm rest. Her Generals and butler watched on, also baffled by the turn of events. "That rotten imbecile had failed me! EEERGHH! I will not tolerate this. Generals! Return Jestino to the ship. IMMEDIATELY!"

"Y-yes, my Queen!" A startled Arkanos complied.

"As you wish, milady!" added Kalach. Both Generals went running to the doors.

"Fedalis!" The timid butler jumped at the sound of Verinora's bone-chilling scream. "Prepare the Megafiers! Make sure those Rangers pay!"

"Dah! R-r-right away, Your Highness! DERGH!" Fedalis then made his way across the bridge, passing through the X-Borgs manning their stations and reached the front consoles. There, he found a big red button on one of the consoles. Without a moment to lose, he quickly pressed it.

Outside, the horse statues of the ship begin to light up in the eyes and mouths. After that, the mouths then fired a purple beam of energy each, heading right down towards the blue planet below it.

* * *

"Guys, we just defeated two Commanders at the same time! This might be a good chance to show the Empress that we are not going to be underestimated." Emma pointed out.

"You're right, but let's not get too carried away." Noah quietly said, showing little enthusiasm compared to his teammates.

"What's up, Noah?" asked Troy.

"Well, do you remember what happens after we defeat a monster?"

"We blasted him to shreds, the villain always has a way to revive the monster and… oh…"

Behind the Rangers, the wide purple beam phased out from the sky and hit where the destroyed Neversity once stood. The ray hit the ground with tremendous force. Then, the ashes and remains of the destroyed alien soon all rise to the air in the beam. They all formed up together to form a gigantic humanoid. As the formation began to be completed, the Rangers quickly turned around and witnessed the transformation.

Finally, after the head was finished, so was the transformation and in a bright flash, the figure changed. This time, it looked exactly like Neversity. The only trouble was for the Rangers was...

...it really **was** Neversity. Now ten times bigger than the Rangers, he stomped onto the ground causing a light tremor down below and shaking the Rangers.

"HAHAHAHA!" Neversity laughed evily, looking down at his now tiny destroyers. "How do you like me now, Rangers?!"

"This is not good. Totally not good!" exclaimed Jake.

"Gee, you think?" said Gia sarcastically. Suddenly, while the Rangers looked kn at the now giant Neversity, two more beams of light hit the ground behind them. They hit where Jestino's unconscious body laid. Out of the beams, two different individuals emerged from them. The Rangers turned around and saw them, picking up Jestino.

"Who are you?" Troy asked inquisitively.

"I always Jestino couldn't uphold the task of defeating a bunch of teenagers." the first alien sneered. "I believe introductions are in order. I am General Kallach of the Supreme Army of the Mavro Empire."

"And I am General Arkanos." the other one introduced. "Leading Supervisor of Her Majesty's Special Forces. So glad to be acquainted. Not."

"What are you two doing here?" Noah yelled.

"I got some good news and bad news for you, Rangers. Good news is we didn't come to fight you." said Kalach.

"Yeah, we are just here to pick up the trash. And when I meant trash, I mean this pathetic clown right here." added Arkanos.

"But the bad news is, you Rangers got a much bigger problem to deal with." The Rangers then turned back at the giant monster just showing off his newfound size. "Fortunately for you, we won't interfere, but be warned. That the next time we face you pseky Rangers again, there will be no mercy."

"Now if you will excuse us, I believe we have overstayed our welcome. Farewell, Rangers."

"And good luck in your future battles. You will never know which one will be your last..." In an instant, the three leaders were enveloped in yet another purple beam and after a split second, they disappeared like into thin air.

With the three Generals now out of the picture, they brought their attention back to Neversity who was now making a rampage into the city. He then approached a skyscraper and stood still. Next, his next move had shocked the Rangers. He raised his one arm and swung it down, swiping the towering building. The building's top floor then toppled down to the ground, making a huge cloud of dust to flush out of the falling rubble.

The Rangers were beginning to feel extremely concerned over the desperate situation.

"Whoa! Good thing the city was evacuated." said Gia. Then, the Rangers were once again met with another sudden appearance. This time, there was a convoy of black SUVs cruising along the road and parked at the sidewalk. One by one, out of each car, a squad of Silver Guardians rushed out, blasters at the ready. Furthermore, out of the lead SUV at the front, three men walked out. Two of them, Wes and Eric, joined their men in the formation while the third man, Tommy Oliver, approached the Rangers. He walked up forward to meet them.

"Rangers, you guys handling well?" Tommy checked in on them.

"No problem here, Tommy." Troy answered. "But I wish incould say the same for that building. Or the city if we don't do something." But Tommy's face still looked calm. He then reached for backpack behind him and unzipled it. Picking through the bag, he pulled out five devices that had the same face as their mentor Gosei. He handed it to them one by one and the Rangers took them.

"Our Mega Morphers?"

"As you know, the Legendary Megazord is no longer available. But you still have the Gosei Great Megazord. Now I want you guys to morph into your Mega Modes and pilot it against Neversity. Except for you, Noah." The veteran Ranger then looked at Noah.

"Noah." He spoke. "I want you to pilot the Skyship and join Joel in providing air support."

"You sure, Tommy?" asked Noah.

"If you feel you're up for it." Noah then looked at his leader, the one who owns the Skyship Zord.

"Go on, Noah. Why don't you take the wheel?" Troy suggested. With his permission, Noah complied.

"Alright. I'm off to the Skyship. Oh wait. First things first. Gosei Great Megazord."

The Rangers all held their second Morphers. Holding up to the air, a digitizing flash appeared at their fingers. The flash formed a card with a picture of a different Ranger in it. Placing the cards into the mouths of their Morphers, they then clamped down, shutting the mouths and the eyes soon glowed green.

" **GO GO MEGAFORCE!** "

The Rangers then transformed yet again. Now, they have become Rangers with a more nature guardian-like theme.

"That should do it. Time to summon the Mechazords!" The Rangers summoned another set of Power Cards. These cards had the images of robotic animals; a dragon, a shark, a phoenix, a snake and a tiger. The Rangers inserted the cards into the Morphers again. Closing the Morpher again, its eyes lit up again. They pushed their Morphers into the air and called out their Mechazords.

" **Summoning Mechazords**!" called out a voice that sounded like Gosei. Then, from out of the sky, a blinking flash of light emerged. Afterwards, five different objects came speeding out in a line. They were five heads of the same Zords that were in the Rangers' cards.

* * *

At the same time, Neversity was stomping his way through the city, ready to unleash his fury on the buildings. But as he was about to level another structure…

 **ZZZRRAAMMM!**

"DOOAAHH!" The monster was distracted by a frenzy of lasers coming from above. As that happened, the five Zord heads were swarming over him like mosquitoes. Neversity tried swatting them down, but the Zords were just too fast for him to land a hit.

"There they are!" called out Noah. "Okay guys, I'm going to man the Skyship. Wish me luck!" He ran towards where the Skyship was floating in the air. The Ranger then grabbed on to one of the five ropes dropped down from the ship. After that, he was hoisted up to the ship and disappeared into it. The other Rangers prepared to call out to their other Zords. They all deployed their Morphers again and pointed them at their Zords.

The Dragon and Phoenix Mechazords flew off into the sky again, the Snake and Tiger Mechazords soared away to some nearby mountains, and the Shark Mechazord zoomed right for the sea, diving into the deep blue water.

Up in the air, two planes were flying by; one a jumbo jet and the other an F-22 Raptor. The Dragon and Phoenix Mechazords flew right in front of the two aircraft close enough to be attached to them. The aircraft were then covered by a bright light emitted from the Mechazord heads. The light soon took up a transformed into two different bodies. The jumbo jet had a dragon's body with two large flapping wings and a long neck and tail.

" **Dragon Mechazord!** "

The smaller jet fighter had a bulkier design with jet engines attached to its wings and flaps.

" **Phoenix Mechazord!** "

After the conversion, the two developed Zords detached from the vehicles as they flew off, leaving the vehicles to disperse as well.

The same transformation process happened to the other Zords as the Snake landed in front of a speeding train and gave itself a long snake-like body.

" **Snake Mechazord!** "

The Tiger reached for a construction dozer and made a bulky body that looked like a cat with a stance of sneaking up on its prey.

" **Tiger Mechazord!** "

And the Shark submerged until it latched onto a nuclear submarine, developing a shark body that looked similar to the Phoenix Zord.

" **Shark Mechazord!** "

As the Zords detached and drove or swam off, they soon converged into a convoy, heading for the battlefield. Neversity could see the incoming Zords coming right at him.

"Your Zords won't do you good, Rangers! Take this!" Neversity then let one sharp laser blast at the Zords, causing explosions to rock them. However, despite the barrage, the Zords kept on moving undeterred.

"Come on, guys! Let's get into the fight! HYAA!" Troy ordered all his Rangers into their Mechazords, jumping into the air and into their individual Zords. Each Ranger then hopped into a cockpit with bright white walls and a golden Gosei logo behind them. Their Morphers were locked into a small power box at a control console in front of them. They held onto a pair of control sticks and used them to control their Zords. Troy knew that it was time to put their forces together to combat the giant threat that was Neversity. And the best way to do this was to combine their powers.

Literally.

"Rangers, let's put 'em together!" The Ranger complied with Troy's orders. Once again, a Power Card came zapping at their fingertips. This time, they all did not have different cards, but rather the same one. It was the picture of all of the Rangers' Zords all combined into one large robot. They inserted their cards into the Morphers and locked them in.

" **Zords Combine!** " The Gosei voice called, bringing the Zords together in a tight formation. The sequence began with the Snake Zord cruising along the city. The Tiger Zord then came right in front of it.

"Gia, ready to dock?" asked Jake.

"You got it, Jake!" Gia then pulled her control stick back; her Zord reversing towards the Snake Zord. The Snake Zord then bent its tail right to the side until it was almost touching the left side of its body. The Tiger Zord drove right through, allowing the Snake's tail to go right into a hole at the back of the Tiger. A big shaking tremor was felt inside the cockpit of the Snake Zord, Jake trembling a little from the force.

"Whoa! Alright, going up!" Jake pulled his control stick up. The Zords' mouths opened as their bodies started to lift right up into a ninety-degree angle, leaving their heads on the ground. They now looked like a pair of legs with the hips on top.

"Beginning combination pattern… and set!" Troy manoeuvred his Zord as its big claws slowly approached the new hip section of the pair of Zords. Its claws latched onto the hips as the Dragon Zord's body was adjusted slightly to the front. The neck was then slided into the body as the head was locked onto the chest. There were two black insert points on each side of the Zord, which the two other Zords; the Shark and Phoenix, flew right by and locked themselves onto each one, forming a pair of arms. The final step of the transformation was when the top of the headless robot flipped over and revealed a head, with two small wings raised on the sides. The tail of the dragon detached and became something like a sword, which the right Shark hand was able to grab a hold of it. With all the Zords combined, the combination was finally complete.

Inside the robot, there was a larger and wider cockpit which had five seats and five control consoles in front of it. Four of the Rangers teleported to each set. They then grabbed hold of their control sticks and were now primed for battle.

" **Gosei Great Megazord, Ready!** " The Megazord's head turned to face Neversity, who was watching the Megazord with caution. But he wasn't so convinced.

* * *

"Bah! Even if you have your Megazord, you still don't have a chance!" The Megazord punched its fists together and showed its right one at Neversity.

"We'll just see about that." Troy challenged. "Noah! You read me?"

In the Skyship, we see the Blue Ranger taking the wheel of the Zord, turning it around and around.

"Roger that!" he answered Troy's call. "I'm bringing her around. Hey Joel! You ready for some flyboy action?"

"Aye, Captain!" The Lightspeed Ranger acknowledged. "Ready to soar!" Noah looked out the viewport and could see the Aero Rescue Zord making a flyby around the Skyship. Both vessels then headed towards the action as the Gosei Great Megazord was heated up for the epic showdown between giants.

* * *

The towering robot continued to steady itself for anything that Neversity might throw at it. The Rangers inside were handling the Megazord controls firmly, poised to strike.

"Okay, guys. Let's see what we can do. Three against one may not be fair..." Troy pondered.

"But when have the bad guys **ever** played fair?" Gia pointed out.

"Good point."

"Time to give them a taste of their own medicine." said Jake.

"I'm one step ahead of you guys." added Emma.

"Neversity! You're going down once and for all!" Troy declared, showing a thumbs down.

"I don't think so! Just come at me with your best shot!" With the challenge now in session, it was finally to set things in motion. The battle had begun!

"Megaforce! Go!"

The Gosei Great Megazord and Neversity charged at each other with full force. As they came in contact, the two clashed their fists into each other, initiating a lockdown. Both sides tried to shake the other off, and after a minute, the lock had been broken. The Megazord went in for a punch to Neversity's tentacle head. As it went for another, the monster blocked off the attack and scratched his adversary's chest.

"Whoa!" The Rangers could feel the force of the attack from inside as they struggled to regain control. Neversity struck the Megazord again with a kick to the chest. After that, he leapt into the air and tried to pounce the Megazord down, but then, the Rangers had prepared for the attack. "HYAA!" The robot raised both arms in the air and caught Neversity as he was about to land on the Megazord. Holding on to his stomach into the air, the Megazord then turned around and around, making a spinning cycle.

"D... Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! WAAARGHHH!" After five spins, the Megazord then tossed the dizzy alien away, causing him to roll into a building. To the Rangers' horror, the building had tumbled down on top of him. Another structure down for the count.

"Whoa! I think we overdid it a little." said Gia.

"We better finish this guy off and fast." cleared Jake. But as they were about to get to that, the battered monster had stood up again.

"Errgghhh! Now you have made mad, Rangers!" The monster charged up his forehead crystal and fired another laser at the Megazord. It hit the ground with such force that the Megazord was struggling to keep balance. The Rangers inside were feeling the full force of the shakings inside the cockpits caused by the explosions.

"Darn it!" Troy slammed the control console in front of him.

"Ech… Troy." Jake called. "I don't think we can take another hit like that."

"Argh…" Gia tried to maintain her composure despite the dizziness in her head. "Come on, boys. We're not going to let one monster defeat us."

"Gia's right." Emma gave her staunch support to her best friend. "Evil like this has never stopped us in the past. And it won't stop us now." With his friends' backing, Troy took a deep breath to relieve himself of his frustrations.

"You're right, guys. No way are we backing down now! Noah! Joel! We could use some backup right about now!"

"Copy that!" Noah acknowledged. "Joel, would you do the honours?"

"Don't mind if I do, rookie!" called Joel from a speaker. Soon, the two hovercraft moved in for the attack. The smaller Aero Rescue Zord started the attack by swooping in right in front of Neversity. Joel pulled the trigger and fired two green laser blasts at the giant's hip, causing him to fall onto his knees. With the Aero Rescue Three zooming away, the monster got up again, but then he was bombarded by more explosions. These were coming from the side-mounted cannons of the Skyship Zord, blasting its way at the alien, buying time for the Gosei Great Megazord to regain its balance.

The machine managed to rise up, ready to go at it again against Neversity. It grabbed its sword and walked towards him while he was still being struck by the Skyship.

"Looks like we got the upper hand now." The Megazord raised its sword and charged at Neversity. After being a sitting duck for a minute and once the guns fell silent, he did not have time to react to the Megazord's fast charge at him. It then swung its sword down at him, slashing the downed alien on the head. Followed by more slices to the body, Neversity was sent flying towards the ground again. There was no way he was going to recover from these combined attacks long enough to gain any more ground. So instead of advancing any further, he began to back off, trying to at least recover enough before going at the Rangers again.

"This ain't over yet, Rangers! I can still blast your little tin can robot into smithereens!"

"We don't think so! Noah, Joel!" Troy alerted his fellow companions in the air.

"You don't have to tell me twice, fearless leader!" Noah saluted as he turned the wheel of the Skyship and headed for another run, Joel following closely behind. Neversity tried to down the two ships by firing another laser blast at them, but they dodged the incoming projectiles and fired their weapons at the alien again, scoring direct hits.

Once the aircraft were done with their run, the die was cast. The Gosei Great Megazord stood by as Neversity tried to get back up.

"Alright, Rangers." Troy gladly spoke. "It's time we save the city. Let's finish this!" At Troy's call, the Rangers summoned more Power Cards, displaying the Megazord in the middle of swiping its blade, blazing with flames, down. They locked their cards into their Morphers and the Megazord had its sword at the ready.

The Megazord raised its sword, high enough to perform a really powerful slash. The blade soon ignited into a blaze as it went up.

" **Victory Charge!** " Next, five apparitions of the Mechazord cards appeared around the Megazord and all of them let out a stream of energy each on the weakened monster.

"Arrgh! I-I can't… move…" Neversity weakly muttered.

Finally, after trapping Neversity in energy harnesses, the Megazord flew off and was speeding right for Neversity. At the moment the Megazord was in range of the monser…

" **Mega Strike!** "

… it let out all of its strength and gave one heavy slash at Neversity. The flame of the blade followed it down as the slash cut through the monster's body.

"AAARGGHHHH!" Neversity yelled in extreme pain.

Once the final strike had been done, Neversity was no longer the eager and violent Commander that the Rangers fought so hard against. He was now limping in all directions and losing balance, unable to even stand firm.

After a few minutes though, the fallen monster could take it no more. With the last of his energy gone, Neversity had stopped moving altogether and fell backwards.

"NNNOOO!"

Landing on the ground, he was soon engulfed in a huge explosion as all signs of him were being disintegrated into nothing. The Gosei Great Megazord took up its sword and punched into the air. The Rangers inside were cheering for their victory, standing up and raising their fists into the air as well.

"Mega Rangers…" As Troy was about to strike a victory pose, he then stopped in thought. Something about his usual victory pose just didn't feel right now.

"What's up, T?" asked Jake.

"I think we should change our victory cry. Something that fits our new roles as agents. Alright, here it is."

" **Rangers of Hexagon! Mission is accomplished!** "

"Simple, but fitting. I like it!" Emma complimented. And so that was how the first battle ended. The Rangers were once again victorious!

Down below, the Silver Guardians were also celebrating the Rangers' first successful battle against the Empire. They were tossing their berets into the air and high-fiving one another.

"YEAH! Alright!"

"Way to go, Rangers!"

"Send the Empire packing! WOOH!"

Meanwhile, amongst the crowd, Wes was simply nodding in approval. Eric took out his specs and watched the Megazord, impressed by the outcome of the situation.

"I gotta admit. They're good. But let's see they challenge my Q-Rex one day."

Lastly, Tommy was standing still with a broad smile on his face. This was one moment that he couldn't feel any happier. The Empire had lost a battle to Hexagon. The Rangers have turned the tide. But the war had just begun. He knew very well that the Empire would still be out there to try and try again until they get what they want. Hexagon had to be extra prepared to handle the rest of the Imperial forces in the future. But for now, he was using the moment to watch the glorious moment of victory. He would think about future affairs later.

* * *

November 25th 2015,

1 ALB,

Verinora's Flagship,

Earth's Orbit,

Aboard the command bridge of Verinora's flagship, silence filled the area. At her throne, Verinora was just watching the screen where the events down below were being played. She could only tap her fingers at her throne, silently observing the humiliating defeat of her Commander. It was at that moment that she now understood the true power of the Power Rangers. Now she knew what she was up against. A force that destroyed her husband and his precious Armada.

Soon, the silence was broken with the arrival of General Kalach and Arkanos. They were dragging a heavily battered Jestino as his legs were sliding across the floor as he moved. He was still unconscious.

"Looks like those Rangers are not to be underestimated after all…" Kalach silently spoke to himself. "I might have to delve into their story very soon…"

"You're Majesty." Arkanos spoke up. "The Rangers were able to beat us after all! What are we to do? Only your guidance can lead us much further." But Verinora still didn't utter a word for another minute. Then, after that, she finally said something.

"It appears that we may have a worthy adversary to deal with." The tone of her voice, however, wasn't one of impatience, defeat or frustration. It was rather a calm and easy one. It almost seemed like she was anticipating such an outcome. "Those Rangers are more powerful than I thought. Now I know why my husband had fallen… No matter. I will have my revenge and defeating the Power Rangers will make the conquest of Earth all the sweeter! You may have won the battle, Rangers! But you haven't won the war! I, Empress Verinora, and the Empire of Mavro will make sure you will finally be ended for all eternity! LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

November 25th 2015,

1 ALB,

Gosei Command Center,

Hexagon HQ,

New York,

After finishing their battle with Neversity, the Rangers headed back to the Command Center in Hexagon HQ. All five of them congratulated each other on a job well done. Tensou was rolling around the Rangers gleefully. Tommy and Gosei were watching the Rangers celebrating their victory. Tommy was very proud with the Rangers for their efforts, but now was the time to think about the future. The Empire would be sure to send endless waves of enemy soldiers and leaders to try and take over Earth. Even with the Megaforce Rangers back with their Mega and Super Mega powers, it probably would not be enough to take on the entire Empire. He needed more firepower. He needed reinforcements. There could be one way to solve the problem, but something was bothering him. What could Tommy have in mind?

Shaking his thoughts, he then tended to the Rangers. He walked up to them and the team stood at attention. Tensou rolled back to Gosei's side.

"Well Rangers." Tommy began. "You did well on your first battle." The team couldn't help but feel thankful for Tommy's comment. But Tommy's appreciative face turned into that of seriousness. "But this isn't over. It was only wave one. Verinora could be sending more of her men to try and conquer Earth again."

"We will need all the power we can get to combat the Empire." Gosei joined in the conversation. "You have proven to them that you are a force to be reckoned with. They underestimated you and that had caused them today's downfall. Remember not to make the same mistake, Rangers." Everyone complied with Gosei's advice.

"So, now that we're Hexagon agents." Emma wondered. "What do we do now?"

"Now since you're part of the organization, I will have to tell about accommodations. We will need you guys to act as a fast-response force, so I need you to be as punctual as you can. That means you now have to reside here for the time being."

"Reside?" Noah, and everyone was surprised. "You mean, we have to live here?"

"It will be until the Empire is dealt with."

"But what about our parents?" asked a worried Gia.

"Don't worry. I have prepared to explain the situation to your parents. They will have to know that you guys are Rangers." The Rangers now were really concerned. All the while they have been Rangers, even their parents did not know of that fact. Now, they will have to know the truth. Even Tommy was feeling a bit hesitant. Nearly every Ranger in history had to make sure that those closest to them, other than those associated with the Power Rangers, had to be kept in the dark. Who knows what would happen if they had found out and would eventually be the targets of the villains they would face?

Troy then walked up and faced his teammates.

"Guys, maybe we should stay here."

"But Troy…" Emma looked at him in disbelief. "What about our families?"

"Yeah, I really ain't ready to leave the comfort of my good old bedroom." Everyone stared at Jake, who had decided to remain quiet.

"Look, I know you guys aren't ready to get our parents and families involved in this, but we have no choice. You heard Tommy. We need to be here to report in as soon as we can. And the faster we respond, the sooner we can face our enemies. We have to stop the Empire, no matter what the cost. We're all in this together."

After a moment of silence, the team began to understand more now. Slowly, they felt a little easier towards Troy's speech. They would have to collaborate to Hexagon at all times if they are to defeat the Empire at the best convenience possible. They all smiled and walked towards their leader.

"Alright, Troy. We hear 'ya." The Red Ranger smiled at his friends' support for his leadership.

"I know this is difficult." Tommy spoke. "But it's for the best. Your families need our protection and we need their approval of your presences. It won't be easy, but all will work out in time." The Rangers understood Tommy's statement. With everything settled and taken care of, the Rangers finally got the brief on what they have to do.

"Rangers. This is the dawn of a new era." Gosei suddenly said. "The times where one generation of Power Rangers defending the Earth at a time has to wait. For now, Tommy Oliver aims to bring this new organization to unite all the Power Rangers in existence and combat the Empire."

"As agents…" added Tommy. "…you will need to help us find all the past Rangers and inform them of our cause. In the meantime, I will have to find a way to return their powers to them."

"Right." agreed Troy.

"Well, anyone has any questions or objections?" The team shook their heads to each side. "Then in that case, I would like thank you all for signing up for this. It might be a little too soon to say this, but you guys maybe our only hope in stopping the Empire. We could use your help." With Tommy's speech over, the Rangers disbanded and went out of the Command Center.

"Come on, guys. Let's check this place out." suggested Noah as they headed for the exit.

"I hope the cafeteria has some desserts." said Gia. "You still owe us Noah."

"Yeah yeah…"

As the Rangers left the cave, Tommy and Gosei soon turned to each other.

"They really are a great team, aren't they?" said Tommy.

"Indeed." answered Gosei. "I am not sure what would happen if it were not for them." Tommy nodded in agreement. "Tommy."

"Yes?"

"I understand you're trying to find a way to restore the powers of the past Rangers. Come right here. I might have an idea. However, it might be a very risky plan."

"Go on, Gosei. I'm all ears."

"Very well."

 **The Empire has suffered its first major defeat, but can Hexagon be able to find the past teams of Power Rangers before it's too late?**


	5. Power for Power (Part 1)

**Chapter 4: Power for Power (Part 1)**

 **I have a little something to add to each chapter. For every ending to certain chapters, there will be a data entry that will show the history of the Power Rangers. From the teams, to the villains, to the events and more. I thought it would be good to add some research on the previous seasons, so I will probably take a little longer to make these chapters.**

 **And now to answer your reviews as of today's release,**

 **TaitanoRules555** **: Sorry I didn't answer this one. But since I said that the old Rangers will be back, that would include Jason as well However, his role in Hexagon will be explained in a future chapter. So you'll have to wait and see. And surely enough, we will get some dogfight scenes in this story.**

 **Alex B. Goode:** **Orion is somewhere out there alright. But when he will show, that will have to wait till I can find a good chapter to bring him back in.**

* * *

December 4th, 2015,

1 ALB,

New York,

USA,

"I didn't anticipate it'd happen so soon. I already knew that the Empire would come back and strike at us for destroying their Emperor Mavro a year ago. But I didn't think they would act so quickly. They came, catching us unprepared and completely by surprise. They have a fleet of starships aiming right at our planet. The city has taken a direct hit from the initial attacks and those warships could be standing by, ready to bombard the planet again. Fortunately though, the city was spared from more destruction, thanks to the efforts of Hexagon. Now, with the Megaforce Rangers by our side, we may finally have the advantage we need to even the odds against the numerically superior Empire. It was a good thing Gosei had escaped when their Command Center was caved in. The Rangers' access to the Legendary Powers had proven effective against their leaders. But then came two more Generals, who appear more powerful than that jester-like Commander. I fear that this means that there are far more powerful men in the Empire's arsenal. And I don't think even the Rangers with their Legendary Powers can take them down for long. But Gosei knows what to do. He tells me of a plan. A plan that could provide the reinforcements we need to turn the tide of this undeclared war. However, I don't even know if it's such a good idea. Could it work? But could it also affect the Megaforce Rangers the way we felt when...?"

"Tommy?" Suddenly, a male voice interrupted the quiet session of journal writing. The man had looked up to see another dressed in a military uniform and a red beret on his head. He deactivated the floating holographic diary on his desk and stood up, tending to the other man. "The Secretary of Defence is here."

Tommy could only rub his temples in stress. He knew the damage done to New York was unsustainable, but it had to get the attention of the White House. And with much pressure at their hands, Tommy had the feeling that he was about to get a little more than he bargained for than the Empire.

"Alright." said Tommy. "Let him in."

* * *

Meanwhile, along a corridor in the base, five eager teenagers were chatting away with glee and cheer. They were holding in their hands a type of card each. On those cards, they each had a portrait of themselves on the left side of the card, with their personal details written on the right. Above the details, were a set of initials or numbers, unique to every one of them. They looked at their cards enthusiastically as they strode along the busy corridor, where workers continued to traverse from one room to another, bringing with them clipboards, pens, coffee mugs and other sorts of stuff. A typical scene of non-stop work.

"Can you believe it?" said Jake. "We're finally agents! We get to all kinds of… um… agency stuff!"

"Don't get too excited, Jake." cleared Noah. "Remember what we're going through right now. This is more than agency stuff. We're at war here." The seriousness in Noah's voice eventually slapped some sense into the over-excited Jake up to the point that he had reconsidered his joyous behaviour.

"Oh, go easy on him, Noah." said Emma, cheerfully. "I mean, we get to be Rangers again." But then her voice began to fall into awkwardness. "Which… still doesn't beat a college education." The leader, Troy, looked at his teammates' faces. He could tell that every one of them was feeling a little hesitant of their newfound duties. Moreover, they had to break the Ranger tradition and actually went to tell their parents who they really were. It was not easy for them. Their parents were barely able to process the truth about their children being power Rangers. Some parents took longer than others to even believe their children, let alone allow them to continue their daunting missions in a war which could be far worse than they had ever faced in. Fortunately though, they had the guidance and support of the great Tommy Oliver and the Silver Guardians. They were able to convince the teenagers' families to allow them to join Hexagon and serve a noble cause. The separation was a really painful experience. It really was a call to arms as they said their farewells, hoping for the day they would return to their families. The heart-breaking moments lingered in their minds as they remembered their family members' faces when they left for Hexagon. They all tried to overcome their traumas. Emma even tried to feel glad that her mom had finally got that autograph from Joel Rawlings, the Sky Cowboy himself, aka the Green Lightspeed Ranger, though she never told her about Joel being a Ranger. However, despite their efforts, their thoughts were still with their parents and loved ones.

"What I'm still worried about are our families." said Emma quietly. "What's going to happen to them? Is Hexagon going to send them somewhere safe?"

"That's what I heard from Tommy." answered Noah. But the faces still showed signs of depression and worry.

Troy needed to do something. He couldn't just stand and do nothing as he and his teammates were worried sick about their families. He had to assure them that everything will be fine. Their families will be safe. It's what a leader should do. But with his own worries, though, even he couldn't find any arousing words to say. Then, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and turned to his teammates.

"Look, guys." he began with a gentle voice. "I know this hard for you all. And I don't like this as much as you guys. But we have to do this. This is what we're supposed to do. We're at war with the Empire now. If we don't focus, there won't be anyone to come back to." Everyone began to listen in to Troy's speech. "Our families will be okay. You heard Tommy. Hexagon will provide protection for them, so we have nothing to worry about. We can trust Tommy. He's been through this stuff for years." The other Rangers stood quietly, pondering over their leader's words. Slowly, the feelings of doubt were being replaced, taking in new feelings of hope and relief for their parents' safety. "So all we have to now, is to fight this war and win. If we have done it before, then we'll do so again."

Then with the speech over, the frowns on their faces had been turned upside down. The leader had done what a leader does best. Their spirits were now high again.

"We get you, Troy. That's why you're the leader." praised Noah.

"I dunno what we'll do without 'ya." added Gia. Everyone else nodded in agreement. With that, Troy gave them a big smile for understanding his brilliant speech.

"Don't worry, guys." he said. "We'll be over with this soon."

"Excuse me?" Suddenly, the gang is alerted by a voice with an English accent coming from behind them. Turning around, they saw a woman, dressed in a pink blouse with a black suit jacket over it. She also had a long black skirt stretching down to her feet. She also had blonde hair, with a ponytail tied at her back. Her arms were wrapped around her back as she presented herself in a welcome manner. "Rangers. Tommy would like to see you now."

"Oh. Thanks." thanked Troy.

"Better not keep him waiting. He may not be the most patient man around, but he could use some punctuality."

"You must know a lot about him then." said Gia.

"Of course I do." Just then, the woman then noticed a very curious Noah staring at her. "Is… there a problem, Mr. Carver?" She asked, causing the boy with the glasses to quickly snap out of his stare and shook his head.

"Oh, sorry. You just… remind me of someone." But instead of an uncomfortable gesture, the woman gave him a knowing look. And that gave Noah more of a reason to continue looking. Only this time, he knew who he was looking at. "Wait! You are that someone. You're Katherine Hilliard." The woman gave him a wink, finally giving Noah an answer.

"Zeo Ranger One, at your service." The rest of the squad had their faces filled with surprise as they were met with yet another legend in the flesh. Emma was probably a little more excited, since she had used Katherine's powers before, knowing that all of them were incredibly powerful.

"And you're the Pink Turbo Ranger too, right?" asked Emma.

"Mmhmm." Katherine answered. "And well, I was the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger for a while too."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Miss Hilliard." Troy spoke up. "But I think Tommy is still waiting for us."

"Alright then." Katherine nodded. "Go on right ahead. My husband has a really important matter from the looks on his face."

"Husband? You mean, you're married to him?" asked Jake.

"Just last month." She giggled at the memory of that blissful moment she and Tommy tied the knot. "I really don't know how long it took for him to propose to me, but I guess being a Ranger is getting into him a little bit too much. Well, I'd like to share my memories with you, but now would be a good time to see Tommy. Come along then." Finishing her greetings, she then walked the other way and the Rangers followed, heading towards the meeting room where Tommy was waiting for them.

* * *

The walls of the room were covered in blue leather and the ceiling was supported by brown wooden planks vertically placed between it and the floor. A long red table stretched along the room with blue chairs lining up on the sides. The room was also enveloped in a dim white light, shining above Tommy Oliver. With him at his side, Wesley Collins stood formally and there was also a neatly dressed man in a black tuxedo, walking around the room while talking to Tommy.

"Five buildings destroyed. Roads becoming miniature canyons. And here's the real deal, a fleet of alien warships floating around as far as the Asteroid Belt, sending down more of those tin-headed clankers and more alien grunts to terrorize our planet." He walked around, reading aloud with a light blue folder with some paperwork in it. He then shut the folder and put it down on the table, looking at Tommy seriously. The man rubbed his forehead, trying to calm down from the current situation the world was facing. "What does this mean, Mr. Oliver?"

"Well, Mr. Secretary, I can tell you that we're being invaded. Simple as that." Tommy answered with a straightforward attitude.

"But I need more than a simple answer. The President is desperate and we need a well-abled body that could stop this invasion. World leaders are starting to panic as well, that even their military feel powerless to stop them. We're being attacked in many areas. London. Greece. Korea. Russia. Everywhere!" The Secretary of Defence was losing his calm, stressed by the statistics mounted by each attack happening out in the world. The Empire was indeed putting the world leadership on a knife's edge. For a minute, the room fell silent. The man tried to regain his composure again. "What are we going to do, Mr. Oliver? The odds are against us. Your organization is the only thing we have in countering these invaders. Do you have a plan?" Tommy, in contrast to the Secretary's stressed out mood, remained relatively calm throughout the talk. He put his hands together and wrapped them together, bending forward.

"I do indeed. In fact, our plan should be here soon. I sent Katherine to get them."

"Hmmm." The Secretary finally calmed down. For a while, the tense situation happening above was put aside, for now. All the Secretary had to do was wait for whatever Tommy had in mind. He then looked at Tommy, again, ready to start another conversation. "Look, Mr. Oliver. I'm sorry about my outburst. I just can't afford to have this nation under attack again. We've seen too many extra-terrestrial threats that nearly destroyed our planet several times over. And we need something or someone who can eliminate our current problem. And you are our only hope." The Secretary had finally started to sound softer with his speech. And that had brought some relief to Tommy.

"Don't worry, Mr. Secretary." he said. "Just leave this to us. We have dealt with threats like this before and we're not going to let it go anytime soon."

"Speaking of which, that was a nice wedding you two had. It just seems like yesterday when you two were just little teenagers getting through high school like every other normal person." Tommy chuckled, with his attitude also changing to a more cheerful one.

"And you were that same old police officer who kept Bulk and Skull in line. Time sure passes by fast, doesn't it, Mr. Stone?"

"Sure does, Tommy. Sure does. I really never would have thought I would be working for the President of the United States after what those two bozzos have put me through. But I had you to thank for that."

"Hey, you were the one who came up with that counterattack when the Armada invaded Angel Grove. The Youth Center could've been beyond repair if you didn't put those years in the Police Academy to use."

"It seems that old place had always left a lasting impression on me. I got to admit, even those two numbskulls are just unforgettable."

"Out of all that, you were fit to becoming Secretary of Defence."

"It's a stressful job, but it just got worse with all of this now happening."

"Don't worry, Mr. Stone. Everything will be under control. The President will soon have little to worry about." The friendly conversation was then interrupted with the sounds of knocking at the wooden door at the other end of the room. Out there, stood Katherine and the five Megaforce Rangers, looking into the room.

"Ah. Here they are. Our plan." Secretary Stone looked out at the door. There he saw Katherine with five ordinary-looking teenagers. He was wondering who these kids were and why they were so important to be part of Tommy's plan.

Tommy stood up and went over to the group standing outside. He then turned back to Stone.

"Mr. Secretary. I'd like you to meet the Megaforce Rangers." The Secretary rose up from his feet. He walked up to the Rangers with his hands tied to his back.

"Good to see you again, Ms. Hilliard." he greeted to Kat in a friendly manner. "Or should I say, Miss Oliver?" Katherine gave a knowing smile to her old friend. Stone then inspected each and every one of them while they looked him awkwardly.

"So, these are the new agents I've been hearing about?" he said. "They're going to be your new plan?"

"Yes, Mr. Secretary. They are our best chance on stopping the Empire. Guys, meet the Secretary of Defence of the United States, Jeremiah Stone." Everyone made small bows as greetings to the Secretary.

"So, Tommy." Troy called. "Any reason he's here?"

"He?" Suddenly, Stone stressed out in disbelief. "He?!" Troy jumped at the sudden outburst before having stomach pointed at by Stone. "Now look here, sonny. That is not how you designate a renowned Lieutenant of the Angel Grove Police Academy and Secretary of Defence of the US of A. I've been through a heck of training, discipline and back-breaking patrols just to get to who I am now. So you better respect me properly, or you'll give me twenty on the floor. No questions asked. You hear me?!"

The room fell silent as they all stared at the enraged man, except Tommy who let out a small smile in amusement. Realizing what he had burst out, Stone quickly cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.

"Sorry, old habits die hard, right?"

"Secretary Stone is an old friend of ours, and he's been brought here to give you guys an update on what is happening now. You may already know what is happening, but you should have a bigger picture." Tommy gestured for everyone, including Katherine, to be seated at the long conference table. Everyone except Stone had done so. The teenagers sat in the same row while Katherine sat next to Tommy. The Secretary stood by Tommy's side and took out a small electronic orb. Placing it on the table in front of Tommy, the orb displayed a holographic image of the globe. In many parts of it were covered in glaring red while other parts maintained that plant green colour. Even the oceans had red at some areas. Within these red zones, flashing yellow spots littered the areas.

The Rangers looked on curiously and somewhat worriedly. The huge quantity of red zones and yellow spots seemed to have given them a very straightforward clue about what Secretary Stone was trying to show them. Clearing his throat again, the Secretary pointed out to them each of the yellow spots.

"Now, as you all know, the world has come attack! Once again. Countries are being overrun by an enemy force we thought you had destroyed. Well, it is now clear that you were wrong. The red zones you see in the map indicate the heaviest areas where the worst of the invasion has hit." He directed their attention to a yellow dot on what looked like the island of Britain.

"The first attacks hit here in London." At the same time, a small screen showing a besieged London under attack popped out of the yellow spot. Several X-Borgs were seen marching across the streets while pedestrians were fleeing the scene a frantic state of panic. Fire had engulfed some of the building and fallen debris. "Battalions of these tin heads you call "X-Borgs" have been reigning destruction upon the city for some time." Stone then clicked on the screen and it disappeared back into the spot. Next, he tapped on another; this time in the large landmass that was Russia. A similar screen emerged, showcasing the red walls of the Kremlin crumbling from an explosion. From there, a squad of X-Borgs rushed right in' one of them started blasting away with its club blaster. Bullets zooming at their direction gives the assumption that they were attacking some security guards or soldiers.

"And here, we have Moscow. Kremlin was busted, but fortunately, the leaders of Russia have been evacuated unharmed." Stone said with relief, but the tone changed soon after. "I wish I could say the same for President of Brazil." Again, he put off the screen showing Moscow, Secretary Stone spun the globe with a flick of his pointer and stopped it right at Sao Paulo, Brazil.

"X-Borgs have taken the President hostage and threaten to destroy the capital if we don't do meet their demands." From Brazil, Stone then made his mark for South Africa.

"Then here, South Africa is suffering from a water shortage due to these X-Borgs having a little fun time draining the much-needed water for the people there. Then we have…"

From zone after zone, Secretary Stone had shown them all, displaying each and every attack occurring throughout the world. What they had fought in a year ago was nothing in comparison to what they were witnessing now in front of their very eyes. The Empire was causing so much havoc that even Mavro couldn't do such horrible things when he and his Armada invaded. Stone had even shown the Rangers the problems that were occurring in their very home, making the situation even direr.

The Rangers could only watch in terror as the Empire made its mark throughout the world, terrorizing any city it could find. Citizens were seen fleeing the dangers happening around them as X-Borgs chased them behind. The red hot flames within each scene giving out the horrors of the Empire's wrath. It was enough to put everyone in dire worry. Having enough of the showcase, the Secretary had put off the holograms and the lights of the room went back on.

"So, now you know how the case is." he said. "The question now is... Can you five handle this?" The teens looked at each other, seeking each other's opinions and nods before finally turning to their leader.

"Sir..." Troy stood up, straight and firm. "We have dealt with this sort of thing. And we will not back down from it. All of us." His friends couldn't agree more, showing the same dedication Troy had in them. A united team stood ready at that moment when the rest of the Rangers got up from their seats. "And Tommy, I mean, Mr. Oliver says we can have all other teams of Power Ranger teams by our side. We will make it happen."

"The boy's right, Jeremiah." added Tommy. "Evil has always threatened Earth, but that has never stopped us before. The odds may have been against us, but we still prevailed."

"They have the numbers and the firepower over us." Katherine joined in. "But there are some things that we have. Trust, teamwork and the Power that has been sent down from team to team."

"And with all of the Power Rangers by our side..." Troy concluded. "We'll be sure to even the odds." From the words of the three, a smile was made on Stone's face. Touched by the spirit of the Rangers, his worries were starting to fade away. Then, a tear started to fall from his eye. He slowly wiped it off.

"Sorry." he sniffed. "Th- that was just so tear-jerking, it had to come out." The other Rangers laughed lightly while Tommy and Katherine looked at each other affectionately, and Wes smiling at Stone's silliness. It seemed that the whole situation had turned from chilling cold to a heart-warming scenario. It seemed that hope had been restored.

* * *

December 4th 2015,

1 ALB,

Earth's Orbit,

But trouble was not far away. In the flagship of Verinora's Imperial Fleet, the evil monarch sat at her throne in the command bridge, watching the Earth as her ship flew at cruising speed. Her anticipation for her Empire's conquest was as fiery as ever. She tapped her fingers on the right arm rest while the other hand was holding her chin. Her butler, Fedalis, was just standing there fiddling with his fingers.

"Look at that pitiful planet and its pitiful populace." she mumbled. "Just waiting to be conquered and having us as their new masters. But only one problem stands in our way..." She was also watching an overhead monitor that featured a large winged robot that stood victorious in front of an explosion. "My husband has underestimated those puny Power Rangers. And that is a mistake I will not repeat."

Then, from the doors next to her throne, three of her Generals had emerged. They all stood at attention before bowing down at their sublime leader.

"Your Highness." greeted General Kalach. "The plan is set to go."

"We will be ready to strike our newest target." added General Arkanos.

"And what devious plan have you come up with this time?" asked Verinora.

"We have scanned the local area where the Power Rangers reside. There is a large power plant just near the city. Over at the hills behind it."

"With enough firepower, we will be able to blow it up and it will be lights out for those punks! Hehehe!" Jestino finished.

"Oh oh oh! Let me go, your Majesty!" Fedalis jumped with excitement. "I can set that power plant ablaze!" But Verinora just shrugged it off.

"You? Take out the power plant? Hah! Don't make me laugh." The taunts of the Empress had silenced the eager butler, who could only moan in disappointment. With Fedalis quiet, Verinora turned her attention back turned back to her more able Generals. "Now then, I will send one of you to take on the task. Take a Commander with you and strike the dam with everything you got! Jestino. You will go."

"As you wish!" Jestino bowed in acceptance. But the other two leaders were not as satisfied.

"What?!" exclaimed Kalach. "You're sending this waste of talent back down there?!"

"Yeah!" added Arkanos. "He couldn't take on the Rangers last time! Why can't the more able Generals like us go?" With their expressions of disbelief, Jestino chuckled and fanned himself.

"Because I am the pinnacle of perfection!" he gloated.

"More like the pinnacle of failure." taunted Kalach.

"Why you-?!" Jestino, furious at the sudden counter, was about to strike when Verinora slammed her fists onto the arm rests.

"Enough! **I** will be the one to decide who goes and who stays. Jestino, choose your Commander wisely. And I am expecting you to come back with undeniably excellent results this time!"

"I will not let you down, oh Great Empress! In fact, I just happen to know the perfect henchman for the job. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be off to give the city a blackout to remember! Tata!" With a flick of his fingers, the Jester-like Action Commander strutted off back to the exit. The two other Generals looked on in disgust.

"Blech!" The furious Kalach groaned. "Why must he go? He had his chance to finish off the Red Ranger and yet he still survived to fight another day."

"He will most likely get more than a bunch of Legendary Ranger Powers out of this fight." added Arkanos.

"Have patience, both of you." Verinora sneered. "Soon, your time will come. For now, I will need your protection for the time being. I don't want another sneak attack from the Rangers if possible. Besides, what better way to prove your potential than by letting them feel easy around Jestino's arrogance? If they are able to dispose of him, then one of you could go next." The two Generals eyed each other; intrigue filled in their eyes. "Either way, those puny Rangers will soon feel the wrath of Empress Verinora. We shall make sure that they will not 'see the light' again! HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

December 4th, 2015,

1 ALB,

Silver Guardians HQ,

New York,

USA,

Back on Earth, as dusk approached, Secretary Stone and Tommy were seen, shaking hands. Brhind Stone was a black helicopter with a yellow line right along the sides. Two lines of Silver Guardians stood at both sides. Katherine and the Megaforce Rangers were behimd Tommy, watching the friendly exchange between old friends.

"Well, now I gotta tell the President that everything will be A-Okay." Stone told Tommy. "Of course, I won't reveal any names from your side. I'll just tell him that the Power Rangers are ready to go."

"I'd appreciate that, Mr Stone." thanked Tommy.

"Just remember, everyone..." As Stone kept up with his conversation, he stepped right into the helicopter and the rotors and engine of the aircraft had started. The breezy noise of chopper's propellor blades slicing through the air filling the atmosphere. Stone sat at the passenger seat and took one final look at the crowd.

"The world can't take much more! The fate of this planet lies within your hands, Power Rangers! Make us proud! Peace!" Giving a final salute of the day, Stone gave the Rangers one assuring smile before the door slid and closed. The vehicle began to slowly take off as Tommy and the others looked up, knowing the duty they all have to fulfil. He has delivered to them what was at stake and now it was up to Hexagon to make sure that Earth would not fall. They were Earth's last hope.

* * *

December 4th, 2015,

1 ALB,

Power Station,

New York,

USA,

Night had taken over. Just over the hill near the city, a power plant stood there. And within that plant, trouble was already brewing. Out in the open, two glowing orbs formed and burst into light, revealing two unwelcome guests. It was Jestino and another hideous-looking monster. It had a purple body with orange coral-like patterns covering his entire body. Other than those, his left arm was a metallic hand with two large wires coming out of the wrist and more wires wrapped at his left shoulder. At the end of each wire, there were three pointers that look like an electric plug. Behind his right shoulder, a branch-like padding struck out of it. **(A/N ~ based on Gokaiger's Salamandam)**

"Ah! Here we are!" exclaimed an excited Jestino. "Time to put out the lights to this rotten city. Tezar! You know what to do!"

"At once, sir." acknowledged Tezar. The abnormal Commander walked towards a set of large power-boxes with wires connected to it and stretched along to the buildings and power poles around it, protected only by a chain-fence. Tezar then extended his left arm and the wires stuck to his wrist wriggled around before thrusting themselves towards the boxes. The plugs then latched onto the box, piercing through the metal alloy. "Now, let the feast begin!" With a whip of the wires, the Commander began siphoning the power within the box. Electricity jolted and flowed through the wires from there to Tezar. All that charging started to feed the electrifying monster.

"Oooh! How extravagant." praised Jestino, clapping his hands. " _Bon appetit_!" For a while, the electricity continued to be drained. The effects of this was starting show as lights dimmed and power generators slowed down. Tezar was draining more and more energy as the power plant itself was shutting down. Eventually, the generator turbines had finally come to a full stop and the lights were completely shut off.

Meanwhile, the electric bolts surrounding the wires used by Tezar had faded away. It became clear that the hungry Commander had filled his appetite. He detached his plugs and retracted his wires back to him; his hunger satisfied.

"Aaah! That hit the spot." Tezar gloated as he rubbed his stomach.

"Now then, let us watch as the lights of New York City go off in a shocking instant!" Jestino casually walked and took a good look at the nearby metropolis. Already at that moment, he could see the bright and colourful lights of New York starting to disappear into nothingness.

* * *

December 4th, 2015,

1 ALB,

New York,

USA,

"Huh?" Walking on the sidewalk, a pedestrian was reading his newspaper near a site of destruction from a previous battle, reading the latest news about the numerous invasions of alien spaceships and soldiers worldwide. Then, the black and white article was being enveloped in a blanket of pure black. Puzzled by this strange phenomenon, he looked up, wondering if there was something up above. But then, that was when he noticed that the bright lights of the Big Apple were getting dimmer and dimmer. Finally, in a few seconds, all of the lights went off, leaving only the lights of passing automobiles to illuminate whatever darkness they could find. Some screams were heard around him, with people now faced with the sudden blackout. Then…

 **CRASSSHH!**

A sudden crashing sound had spooked the man. Trying to find out what had happened, he dug through his pocket and pulled out a flashlight. Putting the light on, he flashed it at where the sound had come from. The light shone right at the source of the crashing sound. The man was horrified at what he saw.

Before his eyes, a disaster. A couple of cars had crashed right into each other; both had their fronts right out dented. Smoke had risen from both of the engines as they seeped right through the openings made as a result of the denting. All around the wreckage, other cars had come to a halt. Above them, there would be red, yellow and greens of the traffic light to ensure their safety on the road. But with the absence of the main power, the devices were useless. And this had brought about the incident before them. Fortunately, the two drivers had managed to stumble out of the vehicles and escaped further harm.

For the man, and for all of the people of New York, however, the pitch black darkness now posed a serious threat. The city was now powerless. And because of that, it was also vulnerable to any possible attack. As if the attacks themselves were frightening, an attack without power could just be the worst thing yet for them.

* * *

December 4th, 2015,

1 ALB,

Silver Guardians HQ,

New York,

USA,

In the corridors of the secret base, the Megaforce Rangers soon found themselves deep within an empty and dark scene. What used to be a well-lit area with computers and ceiling lights everywhere, was now a tunnel of pure darkness. They couldn't see anything or anyone, as they aimlessly waved around, hoping not to bump into anything.

"Now what?" groaned Gia.

"Who turned out the lights?" added Jake.

"I can't see a thing." Emma panicked a little.

"Everyone, stay calm." Troy reassured his teammates. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"Oh, you think?" said Noah in a sarcastic tone.

"Activating auxiliary power now!" A loud call from Tommy echoed through the tunnel. The next moment, the tunnel was suddenly illuminated with the lights coming flickering back on and the computers in the rooms rebooting. Everything and everyone in the area was visible again. The workers and guards had all resumed to the duties they were tending to before the blackout hit the base. Relief came to the Rangers once they regained their visual of their surroundings.

Then, they looked forward to find Tommy, Katherine and Wes running towards them. Stopping in front of them, the senior Rangers came to give the Rangers the briefing of the incident.

"Rangers." Tommy began. "It appears the city has lost its main power. The entire area has been blacked out and the population is in panic. We believe this problem is coming from the power plant over the hills."

"You think the Empire is behind this?" asked Troy.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they are. Which is why we need you to investigate. But you need to act fast. I don't know how much longer we can keep up with the auxiliary power."

"Eric and I will assist you guys there." offered Wes. "You'll need some firepower just in case."

"Thanks Wes." thanked Troy with a nod.

"Alright Rangers. Go on ahead. Good luck, and may the Power protect you." After the mossion brief, the Rangers rushed to action, with Wes close behind. Katherine began to feel worried for her successors as they disappeared from the scene.

"Oh Tommy." she said quietly. "I sure hope they will make it in time." Reassuring het, Tommy placed a knowing hand on Katherine's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kat. They haven't let us down so far. They'll get the job done."

At the hangar bay, there were two rows of black SUVs with three cars each. Several Silver Guardian enforcers rushed to enter the vehicles while Wes, Eric and the Rangers gathered at the frontmost vehicle outside the hangar. Wes went for the front door and opened it, but not before turning to the Megaforce team.

"Alright guys." he said. "This is it. Let's kick us some X-Borgs." The others took the enthusiasm well and entered the car in high spirits. Eric went in last at the driver's seat. Buckling up their seat belts, the engine to the car started. With a push to the pedal, the car accelerated forward and raced for the exit, followed by the six other cars behind them. The convoy formed up in a straight line once they reached the gate. Then they turned at the corner and sped off into the city, on its way to the power plant, to put an end to this power crisis.


	6. Power for Power (Part 2)

**Chapter 5: Power for Power (Part 2)**

 **It's time to respond to some reviews!**

 **TaitanoRules555: As of now, I have already watched the Star Wars movie and I loved it! I'm not really sure if I will write about the Rangers travelling across the world, but that may be very possible.**

 **Dash master 48: I already wrote it down in a previous chapter that former Rangers will appear.**

 **Frankthetriviaman, b.v.g.e, brankel11: Thanks guys! Glad you all enjoyed the story so far. And I hope to not disappoint you with future chapters**

 **Well, that's all there is to it. Now, on with the next chapter!**

December 4th, 2015,

1 ALB,

Power Station,

New York,

USA,

With the city all blacked out, the Silver Guardians had carefully driven through any car that had stopped or crashed, or any other obstacle that had been toppled from the crisis of the darkness. After half an hour of traversing through the darkness, the convoy had finally reached the power plant. Stopping at the front of the complex's gate, everyone had exited the vehicles. From one of the cars, the Megaforce Rangers had come out from both sides of the back, followed by Wes and Eric from the front. The soldiers all gathered in a straight horizontal formation as they crouched down and aimed their guns at the entrance. The two leaders grouped with the Megaforce Rangers.

"Boy, they sure know how to cut the power to this place." Wes poked fun at the current situation, but Eric was not amused.

"Come on, Wes." he complained. "Even at a time like this you find humour? Makes me wonder why you're in charge with me instead of just me in charge."

"Aw, lighten up, Eric." Putting aside the ranting, the two then looked to the Megaforce Rangers again, ready to initiate their plan to act against whatever had put the power out.

"But Eric's right though." Wes said with a serious tone. "Once we get in there, we have to keep our eyes open, even if we have no lights to brighten up the subject."

"No matter what, we'll be ready, Wes." Troy assured.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Emma.

"First things first. We split up into five groups. The Silver Guardians will take three of them. Eric." Wes turned to Eric. "You and I will take a small number of our men."

"Understood." Eric complied with a nod. Without wasting time, Eric walked away and went to assign the men he needed to join them. Wes then turned his attention to the young teenagers.

"You guys will stick together as another group. Your powers will be more effective when you're all one."

"Not a bad idea, sir." agreed Jake.

"You can just call me, Wes, Jake." Wes offered. "Alright then. Let's get this show on the road." He then walked for the groups of Silver Guardians already separated and formed up. The Megaforce team followed him. "Teams, listen up. You have been separated into your respective groups. Team One." He pointed out to the leftmost team of the bunch. "You will check the left powerhouse. Team Two." Next, he directed the team next to them, and so on and so forth. "You guys will scout at the power lines. See if any damage was done there. Team Three, you're with me and Eric." Finally, Wes finished his briefing as he faced the Megaforce Rangers. "You will be Team Four. Check the power generators. Judging by how slowly the power was put out in the city, there could be a leak or drainage in the power source."

"Got it." acknowledged Troy.

"Okay. You know your jobs. Remember. If you see any X-Borgs or other creeps we should be worried about, attack on sight. Teams. Make ready." With his directions, all of the teams stood at the ready, waiting for the word to move right in to where the action will take place. "Team Four, time to morph."

The Megaforce Rangers each pulled their Gosei-shaped Morphers and summoned their Power Cards. They pulled out the mouth of the Morpher and inserted their Cards in.

" **GO GO MEGAFORCE!** " Pressing down the mouths, the Morphers then transformed the five Rangers into their signature Ranger Modes. They made their battle poses in front of their superiors.

"Well, looks like they're ready to go." Eric said.

"Okay men." Wes made sure his men were all formed up and awaiting further orders. Wes and Eric returned to their team while the Rangers followed. "You know what to do. Find out what happened to the power in this place and come back out. Any X-Borg in sight, report to us. If you find yourselves under fire, do what you can to hold them off. This place is so quiet now that the slightest sound could mean trouble."

"Okay. Let's move out. Go!" At Eric's orders, the Silver Guardians all hustled and walked in through the entrance. Wes and Eric followed suit.

"Good luck you guys." wished Wes as he looked at the Megaforce Rangers before walking off.

"We'll keep in touch." said Emma. With the Silver Guardians out of sight, the Rangers were next to move out.

"Alright guys. Let's head out. Stick together and we'll make it out on top." addressed Troy to his teammates. "Let's go."

"Right!" And so, off they went, into the dark and inactive power plant, ready for whatever threats that may lie ahead.

* * *

Into the plant, the Megaforce team maintained their visual as they travelled into the facility. Though they tried their best to find any leads to how the power went out, the pitch black darkness did not seem to be helping very much. There was absolutely no lighting for them to see clearly. They could at least faintly see where they were going, but they really needed some way to illuminate the darkness around them.

"Man, this place sure is... spooky." Jake shivered as the cold and quietness was starting to give him the chills inside and out.

"We really some light here." Troy pondered. "Who knows when we are going to be ambushed?"

"Hang on." Just then, Noah had come up with sudden realization in his voice. "We **do** have something else. Check this out!"

He reached for his helmet and pressed a small button behind it on the right side. The Rangers couldn't see it, but when Noah had pressed on the button, his helmet visor had two metal slides coming out from the rims. Between the visors, the now narrow black screen had phased into a bright red colour. It was then that the others noticed the change.

"Wow!" admired Gia.

"What is that?" asked Jake.

"I call it the Thermal Visor Mode." explained Noah. "It will give us infra-red vision that can detect heat signatures given off by any living organism, such as us and the X-Borgs. In other words, we can see anyone in the dark. Unless they're cold-blooded. I had Tommy help me out with the tech."

"Do we all have one?" asked Emma.

"Sure. You guys now have the Thermal Visor Mode too. Just find a button behind the right side of your helmets"

With the Rangers blind in the dark, all they could do was try and feel for any bump that could make for a button. Once they have found one each, they pushed the bumps down. Feeling the bumps actually going down, they could also feel their helmets slowly shaking as their visors started to close down. After that, the visors had changed from the clear and transparent glass look to a digital-looking red screen. As they looked around, they could see orange and blue figures around them.

"Whoa!" Troy was the first to react to this sudden change. "I can see you guys now."

"More like seeing our heat." added Emma.

"Hey, Gia!" Jake called. "You're sure looking 'hot' tonight!"

"Haha." Gia laughed sarcastically. "Very funny, Joker."

"Right. Now that we have Thermal Visor Mode, we can find anyone in the thickest of darkness. Just make sure to watch out for any suspicious heat signatures." Noah directed.

"You got it, Noah." answered Jake.

"Okay then. Let's get it going now." Troy ordered. Now with the ability to see in the dark with their new Thermal Visor Modes, the Rangers had felt a little more relieved. Although the visors couldn't let them identify intimate objects, they made no waste of time scanning the area for any heat sources given off by X-Borgs or any other possible threat.

* * *

Soon, the Rangers, with the help of their new technology, had reached the interior of a structure. They checked and checked, hoping to stumble upon an enemy force and find a way to bring the power back to the city. However, the passing minutes of search have not yielded any findings. The facility had all seemed untouched. Not a single sign of damage, other than the loss of the power itself. Inside the building, they continued their search. But even here, again, they couldn't find anything.

"Aw man. Nothing in here either." complained Jake.

"There's gotta be something to find around here." added Gia.

"Gosh, this is just like finding a needle in a haystack…" said Emma. "…but with the haystack in the middle of the night."

"Just keep searching, guys." assured Troy as they made way to the middle of the large room. "We still got a lot of this place to check out."

Just then…

"Look!" Noah had suddenly called out to his fellow Rangers. "Over there!" Everyone else followed to where Noah was pointing at. They looked there, and to their surprise. There was another orange and blue humanoid figure within their sights just outside the doors leading to the exit. It was simply walking by in an orderly manner, as if it was on patrol. Its structure was distinctively human-like. And it probably would be a human if it were not for a very noticeable odd feature.

"Good eyes, Noah." commented Troy. "That sure looks like an X-Borg to me."

"Of course." said Jake. "I thought it was one of the Silver Guardians, but do Silver Guardians were barrels on their heads?"

"Let's go follow it." The Rangers quickly but quietly sneaked their way towards the exit, making sure not to alert the X-Borg. Once there, they peeped behind the door and saw the signature again as it was marching away from them.

"Where do you think it is going?" wondered Gia.

"Well, at least we know that the Empire has something to do with this blackout." Noah reasoned.

"Maybe we should follow him. We'll be bound to get closer to wherever he's going." suggested Emma.

"Good idea, Emma." remarked Troy. "But let's go slowly. We don't want to attract too much attention."

"Right." The team complied. Slowly, coming out of the door, the five Rangers crept towards the unsuspecting minion. They sneaked behind, coming behind one solid object to another. They followed the X-Borg through its patrol path. From where they first saw the X-Borg, it then turned left, away from their sights. They quickly followed it, moving along the opposite building walls. They turned at the corner, where the X-Borg was once again walking away with its back against them.

"I'm just glad these X-Borgs aren't so observant." joked Gia.

"Aren't we all glad?" added Emma.

"Let's keep it up." The Rangers then continued to tail the X-Borg to wherever it may take them.

* * *

From that point on, the Rangers had followed the X-Borg through the power plant, hiding and creeping up at the same time. To add up to things, the Rangers eventually found yet another X-Borg. Then, they found another. And another. The team began to piece together that the more X-Borgs there were, the closer they were getting towards the possible source of the problems.

Soon, they arrived at yet another building. This time, they were able to find that some X-Borgs were guarding the front doors, standing at both sides of the entrance with weapons at their disposal. Thus, the Rangers were able to deduce that whatever was in there, the X-Borgs seem to be very protective about it. They gathered behind a power generator. Unbeknownst to them, there was a small set of three holes below them on the generator, coupled with a burnt mark around it.

"This looks like the place." whispered Noah.

"But what is in there?" asked Emma. They also noticed that the interior of the building was flashing with a bluish white light.

"Whatever it is, it must be really important." added Gia.

"We need to take a closer look." suggested Troy, inching a little away from his hiding spot. "Come on. Let's check it out." One by one, the Rangers sneaked towards the building. They made their way to the side of the building where it was covered in a thick shadow.

The two guards, meanwhile, were continuing to watch out at the doors, while the flashing inside continued. They turned their heads here and there, scanning the perimeter for any intruders. However, as one looked away, little did they know that a group of sneaky little Rangers were lurking towards them in the shadows. Once the Rangers disappeared into the dark part, the guard had turned towards where they had crossed through, only to find nothing there. Facing forward, the two of them stayed at their positions.

Then…

 **BASH!**

The left X-Borg had suddenly been knocked down to the ground, unconscious. Behind it, there was a white glove wrapped in a fist. That fist belonged to the Blue Megaforce Ranger, who had appeared right out of the shadows.

The falling sound of the X-Borg had caught the attention of its comrade, who had turned towards Noah, alerted to its presence…

…a little too late…

 **DUKK!**

Soon, it too had been taken down by the combined might of the Pink and Yellow Rangers, who had jumped down from the building and pinned the soldier down; their hands holding down his head to the concrete ground.

With both guards down, the Rangers, including Troy and Jake, who both had emerged from the shadowy part behind Noah, gathered outside the building.

"That takes care of them." gloated Jake.

"Okay guys." Troy said. "How about we see what this little light show is all about?" The others nodded as they sneaked into the building. Fortunately, there were piles of large crates right behind the doors. They hid behind them and crouched down.

Slowly making their way along the piles the moment they went in, they could hear some jolts and fizzes, as well as a few chuckles with a very familiar voice. The flashing was still happening, but this time, it was brighter with each strobe. Heading deeper into the building, they stopped at the corner and Troy peeped over the crates.

Then, they were able to see the source of the flashing.

"Guys." Troy called quietly. "Look." The other Rangers soon popped their heads out slightly. They too had a glimpse of what was happening inside the building.

"HAHAHAHA!" Soon, the scene was rocked by the joyous but mischievous laughter of an alien; someone who the Rangers had dreaded to see again.

"Jestino…" Troy uttered. Right there, they could see the General watching another alien Commander sucking in electricity from a power box, using his large tentacles connected to his right arm. With them, two lines of X-Borgs stood on both sides of them. The tentacle monster was eagerly draining all the power from the box as Jestino couldn't help but dance for joy.

"Hahaha!" he chuckled. "Keep on eating, Tezar, my friend. Soon, with enough power, you will be able to attack the city, even without the X-Borgs. Not even the Power Rangers' little Megazord would be able to stop you! WAAHAHAHAAHA!"

The Rangers were witnessing a theft of power that had been depleting the city of its much needed power. The source of the problem at hand was in sight.

"So that's how the blackout happened." whispered Emma.

"Jestino has been playing with his little tricks again." added Jake.

"That Commander must be draining the power of this place." deduced Noah. "And then, he will use it to invade the city. If we don't stop him, the Gosei Great Megazord won't stand a chance."

"But how are we going to take that guy on?" wondered Gia with worry. "He's gotta like a thousand volts of pure shocking terror all over him." Noah looked up again, studying the monster they would be facing. He pressed another button on the right side of his helmet. From his visor, he could see a flowing stream of blue waves passing towards Tezar. He then scanned for the plugs at the end of the wires, inserted into the box.

"From the looks of things, that monster seems to have the ability to suck in huge amounts of energy. Those tentacles could easily drain the energy from our Powers as well. If we're not careful, we could be Power- **less** Rangers."

"Any ideas?" asked Emma, dropping back down behind the crates. Troy was still looking at the action happening. He was formulating a plan to settle this theft and bring power back to the city. Then, he sat back down to join the others. He brought them together in a circle, as they lent their ears to their leader.

"I got one."

* * *

Meanwhile, the monster was having a blast just devouring the energy from the power box. Jestino was watching the feast with awe as more and more power was being given to Tezar.

"This is magnificent!" he gloated. "All this power gone and not a single sight of those pathetic Power Punks! Hehehehe!"

"Guess again, Jestino!"

"Huh?!" Jestino had jumped in pure shock when he heard the sudden call of a loud and tough man. He and Tezar turned around to find a dreadful sight.

"You!" And that sight was a team of teenagers in multicoloured suits. They were the Megaforce Rangers.

"That's right, Jestino." said Troy.

"You know, you gotta watch what you say, dude." teased Jake. "Cause' you really tend to get jinxed a lot."

"Hmph!" Jestino snorted as he stomped his foot. "You Rangers just don't know when to just let things slide, do you? What's the matter? Afraid of the dark? Oooh, you poor children."

"Please tell me he did not call us children!" Gia slammed her fist to her other palm with fury.

"Well look who's dressed for a children's party!" Noah ranted back.

"Sure. Call **me** a clown why don't 'ya? So then I guess I shall entertain you. Just sit back as you witness the light show of the new millennium of the Empire's new rule of Earth!"

"Sorry, but we don't want any tickets." joked Jake.

"Too bad then. Because I would have given you the shock of your life. Oh no matter. I still have a little something for you to remember me by. Tezar! Destroy them!"

"With pleasure, boss!" After finally finishing what seemed to be minutes of an electric dinner, Tezar had detached his plugs from the power box and turned around to face the Rangers, while the X-Borgs surrounding them had gathered behind him. The Rangers made ready with their battle stances.

"Careful, guys." warned Troy. "Just remember what I planned."

"You Rangers are doomed now!" taunted Tezar. Soon, the abnormal monster began to charge up with all of the power he had consumed and focused it all into his hands.

"We'll see about that! Ready?!" Troy looked to his teammates, ready to unleash his plan.

"Ready!"

"Everyone! Combine weapons!" At Troy's call, the Rangers caused a Power Card each to phase at their hands. They placed their Cards into their Morphers and shut them in.

" **Summoning Battle Gear!** " A low and deep Gosei voice called out as, in front of the Rangers, there were multiple weapons teleported in the air. The Rangers grabbed hold of these signature weapons and prepared themselves to move on to the next phase.

"Dragon Sword!" Troy unleashed a red sword with a silver-tipped blade that resembled a dragon's tail.

"Phoenix Shot!" Emma drew out a flat and wide blaster with pink and gold highlights.

"Snake Axe!" Then, Jake summoned a large black axe with a very sharp and long curved blade.

"Tiger Claw!" Gia took out a yellow weapon with a pair of silver fang-like pincers.

"Shark Bowgun!" Finally, Noah pulled out a crossbow-like weapon that resembled that of a shark.

With the five weapons summoned, the Rangers joined forces by linking their weapons together. Troy locked his Dragon Sword into Emma's Phoenix Shot together as the sword's hilt locked into the blaster's front to become a longer sword. Emma and Jake's weapons were linked onto both sides of Noah's Shark Bowgun, forming a larger gun.

Finally, the two new weapons are finally combined into one. Now, what the Rangers was an even mightier weapon that required all five Rangers to man and fire. The Rangers grabbed hold of the weapon together and aimed at the still-charging enemy.

"Megaforce Blaster!"

Tezar was about to finish up charging and ready to shoot out his ultimate attack, but the Rangers had one more trick up their sleeves.

"Sky Power! Energize!" Both Troy and Emma took out their Power Cards and placed them onto their respective weapon components.

"Land Power! Energize!" Then, it was Gia and Jake who placed their Cards onto their parts of the weapon.

"Sea Power! Energize!" Lastly, Noah placed his Power Card onto the Bowgun part, completing the process. With all the Cards in place, they then siphoned power into the blaster and directed it into the front barrel, forming an energy orb at it. At this point, the Rangers would fire this energy at their enemies and completely obliterate them. However…

"Alright, guys. Stay put…" Instead of firing the projectile, Troy had the Rangers just remain where they were and kept the weapon at bay. It has now come to an intense stare down between Tezar's electrifying charge-up and the Rangers' ethereal energy.

"Now what is this all about?" wondered Jestino. "A little shootout at the "Not-So-Okay-Corral?"

"Just wait for it guys." But Troy was not the least distracted. He and the Rangers focused on keeping their energy blast powered up to the fullest. On the other side, Tezar was almost ready to unleash his move, causing some worry to the other Rangers.

"Uh, Troy." called Jake, clearly getting nervous. "Are… you sure this is going to work?"

"Just trust me, Jake." Troy assured. "He's not going to know what hit him." And the waiting continued. The Rangers kept aiming at the monster, but had shown no sign of attacking back. It was seemingly clear to Jestino and Tezar that the Rangers were wasting valuable time.

"It's no use. You're just simply wasting all that energy and once Tezar has his attack at your puny weapon, he will be more powerful that you can ever handle!"

"Wait." Suddenly, doubt had finally reached one of the Rangers. "He's right." But what Noah was feeling at that moment was slowly draining away the much needed energy of their Blaster. "If we keep this up, he will suck in this projectile and be invincible. The cannon's firepower had slowly decreased as the orb at the barrel slowly degenerated.

"Troy." called Emma. "I really don't think this plan will work." And it was Emma's hesitance that depleted the orb even more. Soon, even Gia and Jake started getting more and more worried. This depletion of faith and hope has started to affect the Rangers' weapon power, up to the point that the orb was as big as a golf ball.

"Hahaha!" laughed Jestino. "You see. You're just losing precious energy. And even if it isn't enough to supplement his hunger, Tezar's energy wave will sure to vaporize you!"

But the orb had not faded away yet.

"Guys, come on!" Troy exclaimed. "You gotta trust me on this. We can't make this work if we don't have enough faith in ourselves. I need your power! It's our only chance!" Troy's desperation had started to become evident, much to Jestino's amusement. It seems that the Rangers were about to give up on their attempt, and thus, their downfall seemed imminent.

But…

"Guys, Troy's right." Then, when it all seemed to be coming to an end, Noah had somehow snapped out of his hesitation and started to rally up his fellow Rangers. "If we can't put more trust in ourselves, we won't be able to go anywhere."

"Yeah." added Gia, with her spirits also high. "We have always pulled together through thick and thin."

"And that's how we come out on top!" shouted Jake cheerfully.

"I say…" Finally, Emma was the last to call. "Let's give it our best shot!" With all of the Rangers finally back to their senses, Troy was elated and was ready to continue charging his weapon again. With the power of the Rangers restored, the energy orb returned to its biggest size.

"Pfft. Even if your little therapy session worked out for you, there's no way you can stop Tezar from eating your energy!" Jestino chuckled.

"I don't think so! Come at us then!" Troy yelled at the monster, allowing him to make the first move. Jestino could not hold in his excitement, seeing the Rangers foolishly making the biggest mistake of their lives.

Then, Tezar stomped his foot down, grabbed up all the energy he could muster and aimed at the Rangers' Megaforce Blaster.

"Steady…" But despite the intensity of the monster's fury, Troy and the others did not falter. They stood perfectly determined and still as they awaited the Commander's attack. "Steady…"

It was a jubilant moment for Jestino as he was fanning himself from all the drama and action that will conclude in the Rangers' destruction.

"Yes! Yes! Do it, Tezar. Blow them out of their miserable lives! HAHAHAHA!"

Finally, after filling his attack with great power, Tezar clenched his fists and pushed them right out, firing a large energy blast heading right for the Rangers. And the Rangers' still refused to act. There was no stopping this projectile in its path to finally put an end to the Power Rangers.

"YES!"

Then, in an instant, the projectile hit the Rangers' weapon head on. However, there was no explosion. There was only a warping sound coming from the Megaforce Blaster.

The Rangers could only hold on tight to their weapon and push back the deadly force. A stream of energy continued to push them back as it was hitting their own energy with full force.

But then…

"What?!"

At Tezar's side, the monster had somehow stopped his energy blast. When the energy beam faded away, the monster began to tremble. His entire body shook as he tumbled down to the ground head first.

Jestino couldn't believe his eyes as what he had seen was not what he had expected.

"No! This can't be! How?!"

At that moment, in an incredible twist of fate, the Megaforce Blaster remained perfectly intact. Moreover, behind it, there were the Megaforce Rangers, standing strong and firm. The attack had failed to do anything to them.

With the clash over, the Rangers separated the components of the Megaforce Blaster and withdrew them back away. Then, they walked right over to the fallen Commander and the stunned General.

"Looks like we got the advantage now." remarked Noah.

"But how?! That blast could've vaporized you!" Jestino shrieked as he saw the knocked-out Tezar.

"It was very simple." explained Troy. "We know how much power your friend here must have been draining the whole time. So, that was when I thought of this. If I could have the Megaforce Blaster charged up to the max, your monster would be tempted to try and have a nice little dessert. The blast could've destroyed us or drained our weapons away, but you've forgotten about one crucial part."

"And what is that?!"

"You can never have too much of a good thing."

"Wait! I get it!" Emma had snapped with realization. "When Tezar blasted us with his draining powers, it hit the energy orb from the Megaforce Blaster."

"But with the energy orb at full power…" Noah added. "It was simply too much for Tezar to handle."

"And that had neutralized his own powers as well. He was weakened by a simple case of overeating." Troy concluded, finally putting an end to the explanation of his brilliant plan. Jestino could only stay dumbfounded as he had clearly underestimated the power and intelligence of the Megaforce Rangers. "That plan was full-proof. And I couldn't have done it without my friends." The other Rangers felt a heart-warming sensation inside them as Troy thanked his fellow friends for all the power and support they had given him, even at their worst state.

"BAH!" But Jestino merely scoffed at Troy's dramatic story and got back to his fighting stance. "I must admit. You Rangers are much smarter than I thought. Well, no matter! Tezar may have lost his draining abilities, but he still has enough juice to put you all down! Get up, Tezar! Destroy them!"

At where the Commander had laid down, he had struggled to get back up. Smoke was rising from his body as a result from the overcharge. Still trembling, he was still able to push himself back up. Once he was back on his feet, Tezar took a few seconds to raise his head, still dizzy. Then, after a troublesome moment of recovery, he was back at full strength, growling with frustration.

"You aren't going to get away with that, Rangers!" he yelled. "X-Borgs!" The X-Borgs all rallied up behind him and prepared their weapons for the attack.

"Looks like I should spectate this scene." said Jestino as he teleported out of the scene.

"Okay, Rangers." Troy called. "It's time to get Super Mega!" The Rangers then pulled out the extra Super Mega Morpher phones behind their belts and their respective Ranger Keys. Next, they showed them to the opposing force and were ready to morph up so more.

" **SUPER MEGA MODE!** " They inserted their Keys into the Morphers and twisted them in place. The next thing they know it, colourful lights warped all around them as they covered their bodies. Finally, after a second, the Rangers reappear. This time, they were wearing their pirate-themed suits and helmets. These were their Super Megaforce modes.

"Super Megaforce Red!" Troy flicked his fingers in a pose.

"Super Megaforce Blue!" Noah brushed his helmet in a cool manner.

"Super Megaforce Green!" Jake rubbed his hands down his pants.

"Super Megaforce Yellow!" Gia crossed her arms before a flick of her right finger.

"Super Megaforce Pink!" And Emma bowed down gracefully.

"HYAA!" After their roll call, the Rangers clenched their fists and struck their battle stances. The enemy forces also got themselves prepared against the Rangers.

"Who wants some recycled tin cans?" Jake joked. The others complied.

"Now you're talking!" Gia remarked.

"Come on, guys! Time for some action!"

Within moments, the Rangers quickly picked up their feet and rushed right at the X-Borgs and Tezar, while they too charged at the Rangers, beginning the battle for the power plant.

* * *

The fight had been taken to outside the building as the Rangers tossed aside the X-Borgs and continued to fight them head on. There, the scene was far different from what it was earlier. From the pitch black darkness, the area was now lit with dim orange lightings emitted by the fires formed from a few blasts from the X-Borgs, which the Rangers were able to dodge. Now, thanks to this, they could see who they were fighting.

Tezar, meanwhile, went to confront Troy and Noah, leaving the X-Borgs to deal with the rest.

To begin with, Tezar started by thrusting his wires, which sped right for the two Rangers. With rapid speed, the wires zoomed right for them, but Troy and Noah continuously dodged each and every strike. Some strikes pounded on the floor, leaving cracks on the concrete, while others missed into the air. The wires retracted back, giving the Rangers a chance to rush right in, swords armed. They slashed at the Commander, swinging their swords at him. However, Tezar was still strong enough to block their attacks.

On the other hand, Jake, Gia and Emma were handling the X-Borgs with a little more ease. Jake had three X-Borgs trying to bash him with their club weapons.

"You guys just never learn!" Using his sabres, he blocked out their moves and slashed back at them, followed by a few kicks as well.

Gia and Emma had their own confrontations; Gia with her swords and Emma with her blasters. One X-Borg went for Gia from behind…

"Gia, look out!" Warned by Emma, Gia ducked down and managed to avoid getting hit by the X-Borg before slashing it at the stomach at the same time.

"Thanks, E!"

Emma continued her shooting spree by blasting the other X-Borgs at her end. With all the X-Borgs around, she put her legs together, aimed her blasters at her sides and spun around, blasting away at the X-Borgs down to the ground.

The remaining X-Borgs charged right at the three of them. But they prepared their blasters and fired at the crowd, easily pinning them down.

"That's the last of them." said Emma. "Now let's go help Troy and Noah." Gia and Jake nodded in agreement and went to their friends' aid.

But as they got there, Troy and Noah were merely tossed aside by the sheer might of the Action Commander. The monster stepped right over at them.

"Hahaha! This is just too easy!" Tezar laughed as he raised his left arm at them and allowed his two wires to stretch out at them. They then coiled around the Rangers, tightening them in a very strong grip. Troy and Noah could barely breathe as the wires constricted them tighter and tighter.

"Drgh! I… c-can't… move…" said Noah weakly.

"Too… tight…" added Troy, just as pained.

"Troy! Noah!" The three other Rangers arrived to see their friends caught in a very uncomfortable predicament. Then, having had enough watching around, Emma jumped into the air, pulled out her blaster and shot a three-round burst at Tezar. Taking the full blow, Tezar had stepped back from the recoil, causing him to release his downed enemies and retracted his wires. Troy and Noah both got up, trembling from the force of the constrictions. The others rushed to help them up.

"Man… I know getting tied up on something was stressful, but this…" complained Noah.

"Heads up guys." Troy cautioned his team, looking at Tezar, who was still recovering from Emma's attack. "This isn't over yet."

"Ergh! Why that does it!" Tezar raged at the Rangers. "Of all the colours, I absolutely despise pink!"

Emma, having felt a mixture of annoyance and mischief inside her, walked right up and pointed her weapons at the monster again.

"Oh really…?" she uttered. "Then I think I know how we can take you on." She then turned her attention to her allies. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I believe so." Troy agreed. "Let's give a little bit of pink power!" At the ready, the Rangers pressed on their belt buckles and out came a Ranger key each. All of them had one thing in common; they were all pink in colour. Inserting them to their Morphers, the Rangers began to shift forms yet again. And this time, it would be a most unusual technique.

" **LEGENDARY PINK RANGER MODE!** " The Morphers did their trick and turned the Rangers into different Pink Rangers. Unlike Gia and Emma, though, the male Rangers did not have the skirts that the original Rangers would have used before, sporting the male designs of their respective Ranger forms.

" **Time Force Pink!** " Troy was wearing a Pink Ranger uniform with a bit of white covering his chest, along with a pink heart-shaped space at the centre. His helmet was not black and pink, with a visor also in the shape of a heart and a silver line coming down at the top of it.

" **Pink Samurai Ranger!** " Jake came with a Japanese-style suit with two black lines merged into a 'Y' at the chest, and the kanji of Heaven as the shape of the helmet visor.

" **Operation Overdrive Pink Ranger!** " Noah's form had a wide white line from his neck to the metallic leg guards, with a compass-like symbol with a pair of black and red arrows.

" **Pink Turbo Ranger!** " Gia was wearing a Pink Ranger suit with a car-themed helmet, complete with headlights along a railing.

" **Zeo Ranger One, Pink!** " Lastly, Emma sported a Ranger suit with a white and gold shoulder pad stretching from her shoulders and a helmet with an oval-shaped visor.

They all lined up, with the signature weapons of their Legendary modes at the ready. Troy carried a pair of swords with transparent blades. Jake held a katana-like sword with a disk joining the hilt with the blade. Noah had a large blaster that resembled a hair dryer in one way. Gia had with her a huge bow with two points coming out at the front. Emma wielded a wide shield-like disc with a gold line on top of its black and pink surface.

Tezar was now even more disgusted, what with five Rangers now dressed in his most hated colour.

"What the?!" he exclaimed. " **Five** Pink Rangers?! Now I've seen everything!"

After that, the team ran towards the stunned monster. Troy and Jake were the first to attack, with the former jumping up in the air and swung his swords in a clockwise rotation, projecting an actual clock behind him with his arms at the top and bottom, like a 6 o' clock position.

"Time Strike!" He then struck Tezar by swinging his swords at their opposite directions. The two strikes simultaneously slashed at him, reeling him back.

"My turn!" Jake was next, taking his katana and spun the wheel disk. The sword then transformed into a metallic hand fan. Jake inserted another ring-shaped disk onto a point at the back of the fan. "Sky Fan! Hah!" He then tossed the fan like a boomerang and the weapon spun right towards the monster, cutting right through him. This repeated as the fan came around and sliced through again and again before finally returning to Jake.

"Okay! How about this one?! Drive Geyser!" Noah pulled the trigger on his weapon and it shot out a stream of fluid that hit Tezar with pinpoint accuracy. In contact, the fluid all over his body then exploded in a small explosion that sent the monster flying. "Yeah! Now that's the power of H2O!"

Gia and Emma both ran for Tezar, when the Commander shot a laser blast right at them. The two Rangers jumped away from the danger. At the same time, Gia readied her bow weapon and aimed right at Tezar.

"Wind Fire! Hya!" The weapon then fired multiple pink laser bolts at the enemy, spinning him round and round.

"And now, for the finish!" Emma jumped over at Tezar, prompting him to shoot out more electric bolts at her. But Emma used her shield to deflect the energy blasts back at him. The blasts hit the ground around him, rendering him helpless to stop them. Emma landed gracefully on the ground before dashing at him with her shield used as a melee weapon. "Zeo Power Disc!" She swung her shield at him; the sharp silver edges of the weapon cutting him down.

After a few strikes, the battered monster could take no more and rolled off. He got up weakly, crouching down and held his stomach to support himself.

"Dgh…! I… can't be defeated by a bunch of teenagers!"

"Time to lighten up this atmosphere!" The Rangers pressed on their buckles again and this time, out came Ranger Keys in white. They took out the Keys and locked them to the Morphers.

" **LEGENDARY WHITE RANGER MODE!** "

When they transformed, their forms changed again.

" **Mighty Morphin White Ranger!** "Troy was now a White Ranger with a gold and black battle armour and a white sword with a curved blade and a tiger's head at the other end.

" **Dino Thunder White! Drago Power!** " Noah was dressed in a white suit with spikes lining down the sides of his stomach, and a helmet that a horned crest sticking out above its red visor.

" **SPD Omega Ranger!** " Jake thrusted his fist out, showing off his Ranger suit with a golden V on his right side and a blue left sleeve.

" **Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!** " Gia slammed her fist down as she was seen wearing a white rhino-like Ranger suit with black and red shoulder pads and a similarly-coloured belt and a horned helmet over her head.

" **Noble Tiger!** **White Wild Force Ranger!** " Emma wore another tiger-themed Ranger suit with a gold strap wrapped around her right arm and a golden tiger symbol on her left chest.

"Oh great." groaned Tezar sarcastically, after he recovered from his fall.

Troy rushed right at Tezar, drawing his sword and struck at him when within range. After a few slashes, Tezar attempted to shoot his electric bolts at him, but Troy jumped out of the way and flipped backwards. When he had Tezar in his sights, Troy turned his sword around, with the tiger head now upright.

"Fire, Saba!" Pressing onto the hilt, Troy had fired red lasers from the fierce eyes of Saba, hitting Tezar with remarkable precision. Troy landed onto the ground safely afterwards.

"Neat trick!" remarked Noah. "Drago Sword!" Noah flew towards the stunned Tezar and slashed right through in a fiery force. Tezar had fell down after the attack.

"He's down, but is he out?" called Jake in an announcer's voice. "Didn't think so. Omega Ranger, Hyper Mode!" He held a stick handle at the side of his wrist Morpher and twisted it twice as if it were a motorcycle handle. This allowed him to increase his speed to extreme limits. He then launched a flurry of punches with his left fist, which to Tezar, was a rapid barrage of endless punches, suppressing his movements.

"He's mine!" Gia shouted in excitement. "Jungle Blade!" She unleashed an earth-shattering tremor by slamming her weapon's blade down to the floor, causing the ground to crack underneath her and Tezar. The mighty force of the shaking was enough to send Tezar flying back, landing on the ground just seconds before the tremors stopped.

"White Tiger Baton!" Emma spun her white and pink baton and bashed at Tezar at the stomach and arms before finally lunging at him to the chest. "Tiger Thrust! Hargh!"

Tezar was thrown almost a few feet away from Emma and crashed into a power pole. The tall wooden pole had split in two and toppled over, causing the wires to snap and spark frantically.

"Argh… Duhh… HARGHH!" The injured Commander managed to rise to his feet afterwards, but he was so weak that he couldn't stick around to fight anymore. He had stumbled off and dizzily walked away before running off from the area.

"Man, why are you retreating? Had enough already?" Noah laughed. After that, the Rangers de-morphed back to their Super Mega Modes.

"I call it, 'fighting backwards' Rangers!" Tezar ranted back as he dashed off away from the power plant.

"Come on guys." Troy called. "We need to beat him if we want that power back."

"Better call the Silver Guardians." suggested Emma, before she used her Morpher and dialled in a few numbers. Holding up the phone to her ear, she waited for the recipient to pick up. Then, the call was answered. "Hey Wes. We managed to chase down the source of the power loss. We're going to pursue him and we might need some backup."

"I wish we could help, Emma." responded Wes on the other end.

* * *

"But we're kind of stuck at our end…"

As luck would have it, Wes was seen, in a set of problems of his own. He removed the caller on his wrist from mouth-point and did a spin kick, hitting what appeared to be an X-Borg. Behind him, Eric was also busy blasting away two more X-Borgs with his Quantum Defender. Wes punched another X-Borg in the face before coming back to his call.

"And it looks like we can't go anywhere. You Rangers have to go on without us. We'll rendezvous with you guys as soon as we can. Over and out."

* * *

"Right." Emma sighed before closing her Morpher and putting it back to her belt. She then turned to the other Rangers. "Looks like we're on our own."

"No worries." Troy assured. "We can take him. Let's go."

"Right!" The Rangers went out to chase down the runaway monster out of the power plant, leaving behind the Silver Guardians to confront the rest of the Empire's forces.

* * *

December 4th, 2015,

1 ALB,

Lake near New York,

USA,

Tezar was scurrying away into a rocky coast around a huge lake just near the power plant. He ran clumsily along the water from his wounds from the battle before. Then, he had stopped to catch his breath. All that fighting had left him extremely exhausted to even make long bursts.

"Whew!" he panted. "There… I… I think I lost them. Those pesky Rangers…"

"Pesky huh?" Tezar couldn't believe his ears, but when he turned around, there he saw the dreadful sight of five Rangers just standing there, expecting him to react.

"DRGH! Can't you just let me go and regenerate?!" yelled Tezar.

"No way." Troy answered strictly, pointing his sabre at Tezar. "You aren't going anywhere with the power you stole from the plant. Surrender now."

"Never!" Tezar responded, with lightning bolts surging around his body. The Rangers, however, were not the least intimidated. The only thing they did was to again pull another Ranger Key each and were ready to switch Ranger forms.

"Then let's have one last showdown!" They swung their Ranger Keys to their Morphers.

" **LEGENDARY RANGER MODE! MYSTIC FORCE! MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!** " After that, an enchanting circle of light formed above the Rangers before coming down past them. As the circle passed through, the Rangers' suits changed once again. The caped suits were the same as the one Noah wore the last time the Empire attacked, albeit with different colours for different Rangers.

After the transformation, the Rangers swung their capes around as they spun and made the signature Mystic Force poses.

" **Power Rangers, MYSTIC FORCE!** " They then pulled out the Mystic Morpher phones from their belts and flipped them open. Jake took a look at his phone and saw the buttons labelled '1', '7' and 'End Call' shining.

"Whoa! Check this out." Jake said with awe.

"It looks like some sort of Spell Code." deduced Noah.

"Well, let's test it out." suggested Emma.

"I'm all over it." Troy and the others swung their phones down and the phone screens flipped, revealing a red crystal each. Next, they went ahead and typed in the shining numbers. Finally pressing the 'Enter' button at the top centre, the Rangers pointed their phones up into the air, with the phone wands shining brighter than before.

"Ancient Power! Mystic Strike!" They slashed the wands forward at Tezar's direction, launching coloured blasts of magic upon him. Soon, Tezar found himself enveloped in a blinding light as he also felt himself tightening in a strong grip. When the light vanished, he found himself tied up, literally.

"Huh? Hey! What gives?!" He was struggling to free himself from being wrapped up in his own metallic wires. He tried and tried to break free, but now he had realized how strong his wires really were when he could feel the tight squeeze himself.

"Whoo! That showed him!" Gia gloated. Jake, followed by the other Rangers, then drew out a weapon from their holsters; a double-bladed scythe-like staff that magically transformed into an assortment of unique weapons. "Let me try this! Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode!" Gia aimed her crossbow-styled staff and fired streaks of electric energy at the tied up Tezar, who took the blows painfully.

"Magi Staff! Water Wave!" Noah casted a spell that summoned explosions of water upon Tezar.

"Argh! Pfttt!" Tezar choked on the strong force of the water splashing on his face.

"Magi Staff! Tornado Blast!" Emma used her staff to focus strong winds into a pink, but furious tornado, sweeping Tezar from his feet and sent him spinning the sky, followed by the sharp cuts of razor winds before landing down on the ground hard.

"Axe Mode! WAAARRGH!" Then, Jake struck the ground with his axe-shaped staff to produce a powerful fissure. Out of the cracks, multiple large vines grew right out with lightning speed and began whipping Tezar in a barrage of sharp and spiky strikes.

Finally, Troy grabbed his Magi Staff in Sword Mode and soared to the sky, leaving behind a trail of blazing fire. Then, he swooped down to the ground, producing an astral form of a Phoenix around him. With only a few inches to the ground, the Red Ranger made a sharp ascent and zoomed right at Tezar. With his sword drawn back, he made one powerful slash, slicing right through Tezar's body.

With the powerful force of the strike, the shocking monster had felt the shock of his life for a change. He could feel the intense heat searing in his body, burning him in the inside. The heat was too much for him and thus, Tezar had begun to lose his senses, his body becoming numb and he tumbled down to the ground.

The Super Mega Rangers soon de-morphed again, returning to their original forms.

"It looks like he couldn't stand the heat." joked Emma.

"Um… think again." Gia pointed at Tezar, who was slowly standing up, despite the tremendous amount of damage he took. His wire had untangled, but it slumped to the ground after taking such a hit from the powers of the Mystic Force.

"You… have not… seen the last of… me yet, Rangers." Tezar could barely stand and talk as smoke drifted from his body.

"No problem." said Troy. "Let's finish this!" First, the Rangers deployed their Super Mega Blasters. They took out their Super Megaforce Keys and inserted them into the cylinders on the blasters before locking them in place. The Keys charged the weapons to the max, with the Rangers then aiming them at Tezar, bent on one final strike.

Tezar could not move a muscle. His body had been severely damaged up to the point that he was not able to stop himself from being caught in the firing of the Rangers' blasters. For him, it was the end of the line.

"Super Mega Blast!" Finally, with the pull of the trigger, the blasters opened fire and five coloured projectiles sped right at Tezar. The laser bullets hit their mark, exploding on impact. The explosions were more than enough to rupture Tezar down. And thus, with all bullets hit, the Action Commander had finally blown up with them.

All that was left were bits of metal and severed wires. That was all that remained from this power-hungry alien.

"Yes!" The Rangers cheered as they exchanged high-fives. They then morphed back to their Megaforce modes as they watched the burning ashes of Tezar blow away to the winds.

"Hey. Look!" Noah shouted, pointing back at the nearby power plant.

There, a set of lights had flickered back on, eliminating the darkness caused by Tezar's grand feast. Then, inside the power station, the turbines were reactivated, spinning around and around.

In the building where Wes, Eric and a pair of Silver Guardians had successfully eliminated the X-Borgs, they soon noticed that the lights at the ceiling had come back on. They looked at each other, knowing that their successors had completed their mission.

* * *

December 4th, 2015,

1 ALB,

New York,

USA,

Back in the city, some people were seen shining their flashlights or mobile phone lights on a tragic scene. Three men were giving it their all to pull another injured river from a car wreck caused by the blinding darkness and lack of traffic control. The man had some blood stains on his right leg and a few scratches and bruises on his face. As they dragged him away from the burning wreckage, they then noticed something had happened. Once the man was safely on the sidewalk, above him, a miraculous occurrence happened as the streetlight above him had been reactivated. The shining light was then followed by another, and then the traffic lights went back on. Within minutes, the city's lights had come back to life. Power had been restored, causing widespread celebrations from the crowd down below, knowing that this was the work of the heroes of Earth.

* * *

December 4th, 2015,

1 ALB,

Lake near New York,

USA,

The Rangers watched from afar. They could see the dark city transform back into a city of light in an instant. They couldn't help but feel very elated about the success of their battle against Tezar.

"Alright! Power's has been restored!" Jake jumped for joy.

"The city is safe once again." added Gia.

"Now that's a light show!" cheered Emma.

"Morphinominal!" Noah punched into the air.

However, as they watched they city, they were unaware that someone had been watching from a distant rock.

"DRGH! Those fools did it again!" There, an angry Jestino stomped his foot on the ground as he threw his fan down and crushed it under his feet.

* * *

December 4th, 2015,

1 ALB

Earth's Orbit,

Up above the orbit, Jestino was being watched by an equally disappointed set of spectators.

"ARGH!" A furious Empress Verinora slammed her fist on her throne. Down below, her butler, Fedalis was cowering from his master's wrath. Next to him, a pair of unsatisfied Generals were secretly discussing Jestino's failure.

"We warned her." whispered Kalach.

"As expected from the 'pinnacle of perfection'." added Arkanos.

"Fedalis!" screamed Verinora. "Fire the Megafiers!" Fedalis ran right towards the big red button and pressed on it. The horse statues of the ship then fired a pair of purple beams onto the planet below.

* * *

December 4th, 2015,

1 ALB,

Lake near New York,

USA,

The beams had fired down on where Tezar had exploded. From there, the remains had risen up in the air and formed a giant humanoid form. Then, with a bright flash of light, the being became a giant form of Tezar.

"HARGH! HAHAHA!" The now towering monster was now almost ten times taller than the Rangers. "I'm one lean mean shocking machine now!" The monster then stomped away, heading right for the power plant again.

The Rangers down below watched as Tezar made his way back to the power plant.

"We got to stop him!" commanded Troy. "The Silver Guardians are still there!"

"Let's call in the Zords!" exclaimed Noah. Acknowledging Noah's call, the team pulled out their Mega Morphers and summoned their Zord Power Cards. They placed their Cards into the Morphers and called for their Zords.

" **Summoning Mecha Zords!** "

The Rangers pointed their Morphers up in the air, calling forth their Zords.

Up in the sky, the Rangers' Zord Heads came out of nowhere and went right for a few vehicles; a jumbo jet, a fighter jet, a submarine, a construction vehicle and a bullet train. The heads then attached themselves to the front of the vehicles and transformed into large Zords. The newly-developed machines then sped right for the Rangers, who were ready to start the combination process.

"Alright, here they come!" Jake pointed at the sky, noticing the five Zords approaching from the other side of the lake.

"Okay. Let's take it to the next level, gang!" Troy pumped his fist into the air as he commanded the other Rangers to rally him to their Zords. They made a huge leap and they warped into the cockpits of the Zords.

Troy had hopped onto his seat and grabbed the controls, with his Dragon Mechazord now soaring above the clouds.

"Time to form the Megazord!" Once again, the Rangers summoned a Power Card each and inserted them into their Morphers. Once locked in, the Zords went right into their formations. The Snake Mechazord joined with the Tiger Mechazord to form legs. The Dragon Mechazord landed on top of the legs and transformed into a torso section. The Phoenix and Shark Mechazords zoomed at the sides and formed the arms, linking with the Dragon body. Finally, the head of the Megazord flipped right out and the winged ears rotated upright.

The Megazord landed down on the ground after the combination and was ready for battle.

" **Gosei Great Megazord, Ready!** "

The Megazord positioned for combat as Tezar slowly walked around it. After an intense stare-down, the two had finally come to blows.

First, the Megazord made a punch at Tezar. But the monster was able to whack it off. It made another punch, but it too was blocked.

Then, it was Tezar's turn to strike back. He swung his arm downwards and scratched the Megazord at the chest. He then kneed the Megazord on the left leg, causing it to lose its balance and fall to the ground at kneeling position. Pinned to the ground, the Megazord could not stop Tezar from giving it an uppercut to the face, sending it tumbling backwards.

"WHHOAHH!" The Rangers inside held on tight from the impact of the punch as they felt the Megazord fly backwards. With a loud crash, the cockpit rocked vigorously again. The Megazord was now lying on the floor, unable to move any further.

"Hehehe." Tezar chuckled as he approached the Megazord. "Now then, if I can't have the city's power, then I could use your Megazord instead!" He extended his arm out front and fired his large wires at the Megazord. The plugs at the end of the cords pierced right into the metal plating of the Megazord. What came next was a real thrilling sensation as he began to siphon energy from the Megazord while at the same time, he struck it with a huge amount of voltage, causing sparks and blasts on the Megazord.

The sparks managed to enter the Megazord's cockpit, distorting the Rangers' ability to man the Megazord.

"Argh!" The Rangers yelled in pain.

"Whoa!" Jake exclaimed.

"He's draining our Megazord's power!" Emma shouted.

"Noah! Any ideas?" asked Troy while trying to withstand the electric shocks.

"Drgh! Hang on!" But Noah was also trying to deal with the pain. "Can't think… or else my brains will fry first. Doesn't he ever want to know how it feels like?" But at that point, he snapped his fingers in realization. "That's it! We'll just have to discharge the energy and shoot it out back at him!"

"How are we going to do that?" Gia wondered.

"I'll work on that. Just give me a minute."

"We don't even have a few seconds. Hurry!" Noah quickly logged into his interface on the console and typed in a few codes. With each passing time, however, it was becoming extremely difficult to manage the controls. The Rangers didn't lose faith in their comrade and held on some more.

"Better be quick, Noah." Jake called. "Cos' I don't know how much more this bucket of bolts can take."

"Megazord shields are failing!" reported Emma as she saw a silhouette of the Megazord on her console being drained of its colour, becoming a hollow shape.

"Working on it!" Noah said as he typed in some more.

Outside, Tezar was having a feast, consuming the Megazord's energy, further weakening it. The Megazord was slowly losing its balance as it was helplessly losing power.

Back inside, Noah was still trying to implement some lines of code that might help them counter the monster's attack. Then, with one final push of a button, the screen had shown 'Re-Directing Power'.

"I got it!" he cheered. "Let's see if he likes this!" Noah pushed the red button again.

"What the-?!" Tezar was still feeding on the Megazord when he felt a little bit of tingling in his tentacles. Next, that tingling was replaced with a surging and shocking feeling as a wave of electricity was fired back from the Megazord and right into his own body. The power of the electricity completely gave him total damage, forcing him to finally release his tentacles to be free from the pain. Consequently, the Megazord was able to stand up again.

"Alright, we're free." Noah said. "And we managed to siphon back our stolen energy from him. We're back at full power."

"Then it's time to settle this." Troy pushed his control stick forward, causing the Megazord to move forward.

As it headed for Tezar, the monster attempted to stop it with his electric attacks, zapping at the Megazord with whatever energy he had left. But the shots kept on missing and hit the ground around the Megazord. Sparks flew as the robot walked on and on without stopping.

Within range, the Megazord pulled out the sword from its back and slashed it at him, cutting through his right shoulder. Then it slashed him sideways at the chest. The Megazord then made an uppercut at his chin.

"Argh! I am really starting to get real fed up with you rats!" yelled Tezar.

"It's not over yet, Commander." Troy warned. "It's time to put you down for good." It was time to finish the job. The Rangers called for their Power Cards and slotted them right into their Morphers.

The Megazord charged its weapon up and raised it in the air.

" **Victory Charge!** " Five Power Cards from behind the Megazord zapped at Tezar and stunned him, freezing him in place.

"Wha-? No!" Tezar yelled helplessly.

"And now, have a taste of the…"

" **Mega Strike!** " With its sword blazing, the Megazord made one last slash, striking Tezar with all of its might.

Tezar was sliced up as the burning blade seared into his body, greatly wounding the Commander.

"DARGH! N- AAARGHHH!" The monster's condition was critically terrible. So terrible that all of his power had been vanquished. Soon, his life-force eventually swept away as his lifeless body toppled down and exploded.

"That's the way! Yes!" Gia cheered as the rest of the team joined in the celebration.

"Rangers of Hexagon! Mission is accomplished!" Troy made the victory call.

* * *

December 4th, 2015,

1 ALB

Earth's Orbit,

"BLAST IT!" A roaring voice echoed through the bridge as Verinora slammed her fists in pure rage. Fedalis was seen cowering behind the throne as he took cover from the Empress screeching yell. Her temper had continued to get the best of her as she continuously cursed at the Rangers. Down below, a very nervous Jestino, who had fled the battle without doing anything to stop the Rangers, crouched down with his head down, shivering and unable to look up at his master. The two other Generals, Kalach and Arkanos, could only look on in disappointment.

"Hmph. Just look at you, Jestino." mocked Kalach.

"All bark and not bite." added Arkanos. Their taunts angered the scared General, causing him to frantically stand up and face them.

"Hey! Like I had to ruin my perfectly beautiful face!" protested Jestino.

"You probably won't have it anymore when our Empress is done with you. Now leave our sight before any more harm is done!"

"Hmph!" Jestino huffed at them, before trotting away to the exit. The two Generals looked back at their Empress, who was still furious over her defeat.

"Those pesky Rangers will not be so lucky next time… I SWEAR IT!" Again, the raging Empress cursed and slammed on her arm rests.

"Now I know where Prince Vekar got his temper." whispered Kalach.

"It's a good thing her Highness doesn't have Vrak's carelessness." added Arkanos.

* * *

December 4th, 2015,

1 ALB,

Gosei Command Center,

Hexagon HQ,

New York,

Back at the Command Center, the Rangers, having returned home, were celebrating their recent success. They were joined by an overjoyed Tensou, rolling away in pure excitement. Gosei, along with Tommy and Katherine, were watching their friends having a ball high-fiving each other.

"Now that's what I call a Mega Win!" cheered Jake.

"You got that right." agreed Gia as she put an arm over Jake's shoulder, causing him to blush. Katherine and Tommy then walked up to the Rangers.

"That was some fine moves you had there, Rangers." praised Katherine. "And I just loved it when you went all pink on that monster."

"Yeah, and not to mention letting him see the whites of your suits." added Tommy, with everyone laughing at his joke.

"Well done, Rangers." Gosei called as the Rangers turned to him. "I am very proud of your accomplishments. You were able to pull through despite your own self-doubts. Your teamwork and your dedication to helping one another has proven to be far stronger than any weapon. That was what pulled you through when you were using the Megaforce Blaster. And you, Troy, had demonstrated what it means to be the team leader. To keep your team in high spirits is the most important trait of all in a leader. And for that, I am very proud of you."

Gosei's speech had enlightened Troy, causing him to smile proudly, knowing that it was his leadership that managed to raise his team's spirits, earning him pats on the back by his teammates.

"We all are." added Tommy. "You guys did very well on your mission. Now, you deserve a god rest. Dismissed." With Tommy concluding the moment, the Rangers shook hands with Tommy and Katherine and walked out of the Command Center, with Tensou following close behind.

"Those kids are really something." said Katherine.

"They sure are." agreed Tommy. "It'd be nice for me to get back in my old White Ranger days again."

"Me too, Tommy." Katherine said as she rested her head on Tommy's shoulder.

"That time will come soon…" Gosei quietly spoke. "We need to get along with the plan to restore the powers of old to the other Rangers." Tommy stepped forward to Gosei, with hesitation on his face.

"I'm not so sure of this, Gosei." he said. "Can the other Rangers handle it?"

"They are essential to the plan. They will have to face the truth sooner or later…"

* * *

 **Another day, another victory. Will the Rangers be able to prevail the next time the Empire comes? And will Gosei's plan be put to action without difficulty? Just catch the next episode!**

* * *

Hexagon Data Entry #1

Log Name: The Power Rangers

For years, the universe has been caught in the eternal conflict between good and evil. When evil strikes, the side of good counters back with a team of superheroes. That team consists of a collection of unique and talented individuals, which added with the valour and determination for peace, were called the Power Rangers. They exist for one purpose; to rid the universe of the forces of evil.

The first-ever recorded Power Rangers have appeared on the planet Earth during the feudal ages of Japan, when the ancestors of the Samurai Rangers first morphed to defend the country from a Nighlok invasion, although some modern-day Rangers have actually lived in times earlier, like Merrick Baliton, the Silver Wild Force Ranger who was from a time almost 3,000 years before the current war against the Empire. The first modern-day Rangers were the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, who in the year 1993, had fought against the evil forces of Rita Repulsa and her band of alien conquerors.

Usually, a team of Power Rangers would consist of a group of teenagers with attitude. Young souls with strength, agility, endurance and above all, a heart of pure good and light, and teamwork. These Rangers were chosen by some of the wisest beings of the universe, who were then to train them to their full potential.

Given the power of the Morphing Grid to Morph into heroes in coloured suits, they can utilize many different weapons and also have access to towering robots known as Zords, which many can combine to form larger robots called Megazords.

Ever since the era of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, one team of Rangers fought one generation of villains. When their respective villains have been defeated, the team would pass the torch and give the roles of the Power Rangers to a new team of heroes. But that all changed when the Armada of Emperor Mavro came to Earth. This prompted the current team of power Rangers at the time, the Megaforce Rangers, to unite with the entire force of their predecessors to destroy the Armada.

Now, with the return of the Empire, the Megaforce Rangers have become part of a much larger role. An organization called Hexagon has been formed to fight against the new threat and reunite the entire teams again to fight a battle of epic proportions.

The Power Rangers have always fought to defend humanity and the universe and have remained loyal to their duties for almost twenty generations. Even now, with a change of traditions, they will stand tall and protect the Earth and the universe…

…for the Power will be with them to the end.

Data Entry End


	7. Striking Silver (Part 1)

**Chapter 6: Striking Silver (Part 1)**

 **A new chapter finally released! And now, reviews to respond to:**

 **TaitanoRules555: Thanks man**

 **Frankthetriviaman: Thanks so much, man. And yeah, but remember, time can be altered, one way or another. So you'll never know what's going to happen, right?**

 **Son of Whitebeard: Yes, he was.**

 **Now, then. On with the show!**

* * *

December 10th, 2015,

1 ALB,

Solar System,

Outer Space,

Out in open space, all is quiet, with a bright red and yellow nebula filling the scene with the stars. Just then, something else passively entered the area. Coming out of nowhere, a mysterious object was travelling through the cosmos, leaving behind a white comet trail. Moving closer, we can see the object was a small metallic spacecraft with two engine pods on its sides and a black cockpit. It was flying at cruising speed.

Inside the pod-shaped spaceship, there was a man operating the controls to the vessel. He had blonde hair cut short. He was also wearing a silver jacket over a black shirt. He viewed his control console in front of him to see a holo-map of a galaxy.

"Alright, then. Now to take a left here, and I should be at Earth." He yanked the control stick to the left, turning the ship towards the same direction. After a few minutes, he set his sights on a blue planet with several green and yellow continents along its circumference and two sets of white-coloured landmasses at both poles. The ship was approaching the orbit of the planet. The pilot then felt a sudden feeling of delight on his face as he got closer to the planet. "There it is! Earth at last. Now, I gotta contact them right away." After pressing a button on his controls, he tuned in on the radio frequencies as a wooing sound was heard. "Hello. Hello. Gosei. Do you copy?" He tried calling out to his recipient, but there was no response. "Command Center. Come in. This is Orion. I've made my way to Earth. Does anyone copy? Troy? Anyone?" Again and again, he tried listening for any answer. However, there was still no response coming from the other end of the line. Orion was starting to get increasingly nervous. "This is not good. Maybe I should send a message and increase the frequency." He tuned in some more, twisting a few knobs. Then, he moved closer to a built-in speaker on the console, ready to speak.

"Attention, to anyone within this frequency, this is Orion…"

* * *

December 10th, 2015,

1 ALB,

Hexagon HQ,

New York,

USA,

At the corridors of the underground headquarters of Hexagon, Tommy Oliver walked along with Wes and Eric by his sides as they headed to one of the control rooms of the base. They tended to one of the control consoles where an officer was monitoring. The screen in front of him was showing a single ray sweeping around like a clock.

"Report." Tommy called to the officer.

"Sir, there's an unidentified spacecraft heading towards orbit at cruising speed."

"An Imperial ship?" asked Eric.

"Negative, sir. It doesn't seem to be… Hold on." Suddenly, he was interrupted by a sudden sound of soft static.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"The ship. It's… sending a message of some sort."

"Can't we send a direct call back to it?" suggested Wes.

"I'm afraid not, sir. The Empire's jamming all of our intergalactic communications systems. We have no way to contact it outside our orbit."

"Yeah, the Empire has been messing with our communications since the invasion began. We have no way to contact our allies outside of Earth whatsoever." added Wes.

"Play the message." ordered Tommy. "We'll worry about the Empire later." The officer complied and pushed a button while tuning into the frequency of the message by twisting a knob. Everyone listened in near the speakers, waiting for the message to play.

" _Attention, to anyone within this frequency, this is Orion._ " Tommy was surprised at the call of a familiar voice. He remembered the name 'Orion' as one of the many Rangers who took on the Armada alongside the Super Megaforce Rangers. He was the Silver Super Megaforce Ranger. An alien being from a distant planet which had been destroyed from the ensuing chaos of Mavro's Armada, which led him to become a Ranger. His addition to the Super Megaforce team was essential to the fight against the Armada. Now, he was coming back. But what was his purpose? What business could he have for Earth? A friendly visit? Or was he aware of the threat of the Empire that he came to provide reinforcements? Either way, it was a welcome turn of events.

" _I've tried contacting the Power Rangers and their mentor, Gosei. But something's jamming my communications. I've come with important news._ "

"I've come with important news." Orion said. "I need everyone to listen to me. There's no time. I'm currently being chased by an enemy vessel belonging to an enemy we thought we have vanquished. Repeat. I am being chased by an enemy vessel. I need to deliver this news to the Megaforce Rangers right away. If anyone can hear me, you have to... Ugh!"

Suddenly, the message was interrupted by heavy shaking within the cockpit. Orion looked behind to find that his ship was hit with a large blast mark painted on the side; fire coming out from it. He looked further behind to find what fired at him. A large vessel, with its distinctive two horse statues at the front. It fired another salvo of missiles at its target, alerting Orion of the imminent danger he was in.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Orion! I've been hit by another enemy frigate! An Imperial frigate has locked on to me! The Empire is here! I repeat! The Empire is here! I need to speak to... ARGH!" With a hard tremor, the ship was soon spiralling out of control. A smoking trail followed at the ship was sent hurling towards the planet Earth.

"I'm going down! I'm going down! Have to... maintain control... of..." Orion desperately tried to reach for the controls but the force of the ship was driving him back towards his seat. He kept on trying, fighting the full force pulling him back. Eventually, after much of a struggle, Orion was able to grab hold of the controls. He pulled up to maintain a proper balance of the ship.

With a right pull of the stick, the ship was able to slow down its uncontrollable spinning as Orion kept the ship moving at a straight direction. He was aiming straight at the one place he knew where to find backup from his troubles. The one group of people who could help him out of the chaos he had gotten into. The ship sped right through, burning right through the atmosphere and into the surface of the planet. The pursuing ship, however, turned around after losing sight of the ship, probably not willing to let itself burn into the atmosphere too.

* * *

December 10th, 2015,

1 ALB,

Somewhere in the USA,

Passing the atmosphere, Orion's ship was now a flaming fireball, lighting in the night and zooming right for the ground below. It was about to crash-land on a barren desert filled with red sand and cacti.

Inside the cockpit, Orion was still holding on for dear life as he kept on adjusting his ship for a proper crash landing. He was almost a few feet away from the ground before a rough landing. As soon as the ship was within reach of the sandy and rocky ground, he pulled up with all of his might, keeping the ship levelled to make the approach all the smoother. A few seconds later, from all the force pulling him back, a strong opposite force had pushed him forward roughly as the ship made hard contact with the ground.

It grinded along the rock hard ground, scraping the underside of the ship. Soon, it then found itself rotating as it continued down its rocky course. Seconds pass by as the ship started to slow down. Orion continued to endure the shaking and violent thrashing his ship was taking.

Finally after what felt like a few more seconds, Orion's ship, badly dented and scratched, had come to a complete stop. Smoke was rising heavily from the damage it had sustained from its initial attacks. A deep trail of destroyed ground was left leading to where it had first crashed.

Inside the ship, despite successfully landing the ship, there seemed to be no life in the cockpit. Orion slumped to his seat, with his back lying on the seat, unconscious. His hands were now free from all that flying and crashing as they dropped down to the sides of the chair. There was fizzing from the damages inside the ship. Other than that, Orion did not seem too badly damaged, as the only visible wounds were scratch marks and bruises on his face. But for now, he was now unable to awaken. Worse still, he was in the middle of a desert with no sight of civilization or life except for the cacti and desert animals seen wandering around.

* * *

December 10th, 2015,

1 ALB,

Hexagon HQ,

New York,

USA,

" _I'm going down! I'm going down! Have to... maintain control... of..._ " After that, there was a constant but eerie static. There nothing left of the message sent by Orion afterwards. Just silence. A worrisome and nerving silence. The people present in the control room continued to worry sickly for the fate of Orion. Did he crash-land safely, or was he finally finished off by the Empire? Tommy, however, needed to act quickly as he was not about to give up on his successor yet.

"The message has ended, sir." said the officer, lowly.

"Do you have his ship on the recorded data?" he requested to the officer. The young man typed right in and rewound the radar footage. The radar blip that signified Orion had made its course towards the large hollow circle that was the Earth. After surveying the footage for a minute, Tommy had to know the possible location of the ship's descent before the blip went off completely.

"Follow the trajectory of the descent." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." The officer complied. He took a moment to calculate the possible crash site of the ship. He pointed out the most direct possibility before conducting a widespread scan of the areas around the site. It all made one clear answer. "According to my calculations, the spacecraft must've landed somewhere in the middle of the Sonoran Desert, sir."

With no time to lose, Tommy looked to Wes and Eric.

"Do find me the Megaforce Rangers. It's time for them to save an old friend."

Meanwhile, in the Command Center, a showdown had commenced. A showdown between two sharp and talented minds. This was a match to determine who the better individual was. A battle to see who had the sharper mind. A game of...

"Hmmmm..."

"Mmmmm..."

"Chess? Really?" Gia interrupted as she caught a glimpse at Noah and Jake duking it out against each other in a game of strategy. "Why not something more exciting? Like Sabre duels or obstacle courses?" But this was no ordinary chess game. Instead of the classic medieval pieces, there were several Ranger-styled figures lined up, with eight small and white figures at the front, and several larger coloured figures at the back. The ones on the middle were red in colour.

"Been there, done that, G." answered Jake as he moved a Ranger, diagonally towards his targeted position.

"This is a game to test the mind and intellect of the average Ranger." added Noah. "It helps simulate a Ranger's abilities without physical fighting. You gotta test your mental abilities and identify your opponents' moves."

"Giving **my** opponent a fist seems to work better." Gia countered back, before walking off elsewhere. Then, as Noah moved a piece, he managed to eliminate a Ranger piece from Jake's side.

"Checkmate." Noah declared. Jake stood up, astonished at his loss.

"I-I… don't believe it." he stuttered. "I could've sworn I had you on the ropes."

"It was **my** game the whole time, Jake. You can never win against the school's master of chess." Noah gloated as he crossed his arms proudly, while Jake could only cross his arms too, but in defeat. "And a word of advice, you should never jump the gun, Jake. Consider chess like the everyday battlefield. You rush right in, you won't be able to hit any possible weak points or even think about defending your own vulnerabilities. So, in order to maintain yourself on the battlefield, you gotta think before you act."

Suddenly, the friendly session was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Wes and Eric, who rushed right down from the control rooms.

"Rangers, fall in." Wes directed, calling forth the Megaforce team. Noah and Jake stopped their game of chess while Gia, Emma and Troy entered back into the main chamber. All of the Rangers gathered around to hear from their superiors.

"Okay, we got some good news and we got some bad news." Eric began.

"Good news is, a certain friend of yours by the name of Orion has arrived on Earth." The Rangers couldn't believe their ears. Their old friend from the battle against the Armada had returned.

"The bad news is…" But their joys were halted as Eric continued on from where Wes left. "He was struck down by an Imperial frigate and has crash-landed somewhere, we believe, in the middle of the Sonoran Desert." Alarmed by the fate of his friend, Troy walked in front of Wes and Eric.

"We got to find him." he urged.

"Good then. We'll start as soon as you guys are ready."

"Let's grab our Morphers, guys." ordered Troy. The Rangers followed him and went to take their Morphers, readying up to leap into action to find their lost companion.

* * *

December 10th, 2015,

1 ALB,

Sonoran Desert,

Arizona,

USA,

Above the arid deserts of the Sonoran, the large red galleon-like vessel, the Skyship, was cruising along the almost cloudless skies. Inside the ship, Troy was manning the Zord with the steering wheel while the other Rangers were up on the deck, searching for the crash-site where their comrade, Orion had landed. Noah was up at the crow's nest with a GPS device in hand, scanning the desert for any sign of Orion.

Troy was filled with anxiety as he kept on searching for the Silver Ranger down below. For all he knew, Orion could be desperate out there, given that if he had survived the crash. If Orion was able to walk out alive, there was the undeniable fear that he could suffer from dehydration. But what was worse was that Orion's planet was a very cool (literally) planet. From what Troy had heard from him, Orion's kind could not withstand such high temperatures for so long. Any pre-longed exposure would leave him completely doomed, under the mercy of the Sun. This made the search for him all the more daunting.

"Noah." Troy called. "You found anything yet?"

Noah was looking at a radar screen beside Troy. The radar was scanning for any signs of life in the desert, but there was only a blank reading as the sweeping wedge was unable to bring out any dots.

"Nope." he dully answered, with annoyance in his voice. "Nothing on radar. This is getting ridiculous."

"You know what's really ridiculous?" Gia spoke from the lounge area. "That the Skyship's air-conditioning is out." She was vigorously fanning herself with a hand-fan. Emma was taking a sip of a refreshing glass of apple juice. Another glass was placed on the table by Jake, handing it to his girlfriend next to him. She quickly took a good gulp of the juice to finally quench her thirst.

"Sorry, G." apologized Noah. "But during that last mission we had in London, those Imperial fighters managed to punch a hole in the cooling system. We should be more worried about keeping the ship from overheating than ourselves right now."

"Well, for once, I'm **not** in the mood for a little sunbathing."

"Better try to endure a little longer, Gia." Emma told her. "I don't think we're going off until we find Orion."

"Hey, just try to 'chill', Gia. Heh! Get it cause…" Jake tried to cheer her up but the stern look on Gia's face clearly made it obvious that she was not taking the joke lightly.

"Not helping, Jake…" she told him off, distressed. And just like that, the interior was silent again. Troy kept on driving the ship around the desert while Noah navigated for him. The search went on for what seemed like hours when the real time of the search was almost one hour since it started. The crew were getting more and more uncomfortable as the desert heat continued to sear through their bodies, causing sweat to ooze out from their skins.

Then, without warning…

 **BOOP! BOOP!**

"Huh?" Noah jumped up to see what everyone was waiting for. A red dot appeared as the radar scanned on and on. "Troy! I found something!" The leader was alerted to the sudden sight of the radar and looked to his friend.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Just two miles to the east."

"Alright, guys. We're on our way!" Troy turned the wheel around to the right and the vessel moved the same way, cruising off towards the intended location and towards Orion's rescue.

"Oh good, cos' the sooner we get Orion out of here, the sooner we can get home to our sweet little air-conditioner." complained Gia as the ship zoomed off to Orion.

* * *

Back down on the ground, the ship of Orion was still dug into the ground for hours since its rough landing. The smoke had cleared a while ago, but there was still no sign of the pilot himself.

Inside the cockpit, the seemingly lifeless and battered body of Orion was still on the seat, eyes closed. He remained motionless the entire time. Blood marks were seen, all dry from the prolonged unconsciousness he had spent.

Then, after that long period of inactivity, a right hand started to vibrate a little. It moved slowly but surely enough, the movement was not caused by any other movement of the ship. It was indeed a sign of life as the hand suddenly moves back to its owner. At Orion's face, his eyes flickered back to life and opened up slowly as he regained his consciousness.

"Ugh… Ohhh…" He rubbed his head in utter pain as he tried to get up, with his body struck with agony. His vision, still blurry, was recovering for he could see the messy situation he was in; his console all broken up and sparking. He could see his wounds and the glass of the cockpit shattered.

However, what he felt was bad was the searing heat that came out of the ship's temperature, with the addition of the outside heat. Orion could feel the tense heat slowly heating his body up.

Finally, after coming back to his senses, the young man could move his body again, painfully. He reached out to open the cockpit but the moment he touched the glass, he immediately pulled back when an instant sharp pain surged through his nerves. Rubbing his hand to cool it off, he looked for a way to open it up without direct contact. And then, he found it. Under his seat, he took out a golden long speared triple-bladed weapon that resembled a trident. He then pointed it at the cockpit and pushed it right up, flipping it open.

With the cockpit open, Orion struggled to stand up from his seat, using the trident to support himself up. As he rose from his ship, Orion jumped out of it and stepped onto the dry rocky ground.

He looked around to find himself in the middle of dreaded desert. The Sun's rays shone down on him as bright as any star out there. But the scorching heat was not doing him any good, as Orion felt his body temperature rise at an alarming rate. He crouched down on the ground, holding his chest once he felt his lungs being crushed. Using the staff to help him stand his ground, the Ranger could only breathe hard to ease his pain, but to little effect.

"By Andresia's core, this is so hot…" Orion panted in exhaustion and pain, with sweat pouring down his head. "I… don't know how this could get any worse…" The moment he rose back up…

"Oh great…" He looked up to find that his troubles were indeed getting worse.

* * *

Troy kept on flying to his course, to where the Silver Ranger may be. Noah kept his focus on the radar. Emma, meanwhile, was looking out the viewport for any sign of Orion. Gia and Jake were busy cleaning their weapons to prepare for the harsh desert conditions. The cloudless sky gave the Rangers a much needed view of the desert, but even the scarcity of the desert did not help them find their lost friend. All Troy could do was hope that the radar readings would lead him straight to Orion.

"Hang on, Orion." said Troy to himself. "We're coming."

* * *

"WHOAA! Drgh!" Unfortunately, back in the desert, Orion flung right at his ship, crashing onto it and landed heavily on the ground. As he was rolling on the ground, two pairs of hands grabbed onto the back of shirt and tossed him at the desert rock ground, causing him to groan in utter pain again. For the entire session of his attack, he used his trident weapon to try and combat his opponents; a squad of X-Borgs. However, all he could do with it was to push himself up and even that was not enough to give him time to react against them. The X-Borgs hustled back together as they prepared to have another frenzy at their downed target, who was getting weaker and weaker due the effects of dehydration.

"I… gotta… pull myself together. I have to do this alone… for now." Once he was back up on his feet, Orion spun the spear up and thrust it down onto the ground, with the spikes at the end stabbing down with cracks on the rock. He then reached for his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a mobile device similar to the Super Megaforce Rangers' own Morphers, but this one was bulkier and had a transparent screen with a red panel on top. At the lower part of the phone, there were also several buttons arranged like that on a phone and each button had a face of many Rangers. Moreover, he also took out a small figure-like model of a Silver Ranger. Flipping open the glass screen and inserting the figure inside the phone and closing it down, Orion pushed the device forward and pulled it back to his right side. Then, of all the buttons on the phone, he pressed the one at the top middle, where a pirate-themed Ranger face resided.

" **SUPER MEGA MODE!** " With a loud call, he began to take shape as a bright white light consumed him. The red panel in the phone ran down the Ranger Key, as if it was scanning it. Finally, within an instant, the light around Orion phased off in a flash. The young warrior had transformed into a Ranger with the same design as the Super Megaforce Rangers, with a silver and gold jacket, and a round helmet with a black top and a golden visor. He then spun around and flashed his hands at the X-Borgs.

" **SUPER MEGAFORCE, SILVER!** "

The X-Borgs were not intimidated as they rushed right for the newly transformed Orion. The Ranger grabbed hold of his trident again and heaved it out of the ground. Spinning it above his head, he pointed it right at the X-Borgs before giving one full charge at them; initiating round two of the losing battle. His Ranger form allowed him to prevent the dehydration from weakening him, but he knew that it would not last long, so he needed to deal with the X-Borgs with ample time.

"I gotta buy myself some time. If I'm going to survive in this desert, I'm not going to do it with these guys around. HIYA!" Orion ran towards them, with his spear at the ready. Within contact of the X-Borgs, Orion swung his weapon at them. The squad all held their weapons up to block the strike and pushed it away. Orion did a backflip and landed, before charging at the squad again. He charged right in the middle of the group, causing them disperse. This gave him the opportunity to take on an X-Borg one by one.

"Super Silver Spear! HAAH!" He sliced one X-Borg out of the way and struck back at another behind him. Then, he made one massive sweep to knock off the entire ring of X-Borgs around him. The X-Borgs were down, but Orion knew this was not the last wave. From behind him, another squad of X-Borgs appeared from out of nowhere and aimed their club weapons at him, firing bolts of lasers. Orion used his spear to deflect the lasers, blasting them to multiple directions. He quickly drew his spear back and held the top part of it; the thin hilt retracting into the weapon the side blades coming together, forming a blaster mode.

Orion aimed the blaster at the enemy and fired at them with one huge shot. The X-Borgs were lifted into the air by the blast and tumbled down, unconscious. More X-Borgs appeared on the scene bent on taking Orion down.

"Darn, just how many X-Borgs are there already on this planet?" The Silver Ranger continued attacking the X-Borgs, swinging his weapon back in spear mode at the newer X-Borgs. He kicked off an X-Borg and sliced at another. Blocking off an attempt to attack him, Orion swiped out the weapons from the X-Borgs and slashed at their stomachs.

However, for every fallen X-Borg, two more had taken its place. And for every ounce of strength used up means that Orion's technique was getting sloppier. His arms could barely life themselves and his hands slowly loosening their grip on his weapon. One swing and the spear could slip away from his tired fingers.

An X-Borg made a dash for it and kicked Orion in the chest, sending him reeling towards another pair of X-Borgs, who held him to throw him off back to the ground. The downed Ranger could not get up from the force of the X-Borgs pressing him down.

Orion could not fight back. His body was too weak, let alone the fact that he had several X-Borgs keeping his body down. He needed to cool down his body from the extreme heat affecting his body, but there was no chance he could do it while stuck. He was now unable to do anything but let the X-Borg take him down.

 **ZWAP! BAMM!**

Suddenly, Orion looked up. His body, from being tied down, was now free from the tight grips. He then saw his enemies scattered out; some of them had smoke drifting away from their stomachs. He was able to get up and looked to where the blasts came from.

"You missed us, Orion?" The voice of a comedic male attracted Orion's attention. It was a voice that he was well familiar with.

"You not giving up on us, are you?" The voice was joined by another familiar female voice. He looked towards the direction of the voice and saw five silhouettes standing over a boulder. Once the silhouettes cleared, he found their identities.

"Rangers? Is that you guys?" he called out to them.

"You know it, buddy." Finally, after a long while, the Super Megaforce Rangers had finally come to the rescue.

"Okay, guys." Troy called. "Let's give Orion a hand." The Rangers then jumped off and made their way to the battlefield. They all targeted the X-Borgs one by one. Their swords clashed with the clubs while blasters were fired on them. But among the combatants, Orion was the only one who could not fight. All he could do was watch the battle unfold between his friends and enemies.

"You X-Borgs can't just take a break, can you?" teased Gia as she slashed an X-Borg and kicked another. On the other hand, Emma had both a blaster and a sabre in hand as she sliced and shot through her foes.

"What the-?" Unfortunately, unlike the others, Jake was trying to rush right in and take on a cluster of X-Borgs, but the troop managed to take him on, wrestling him down with numbers on their side. As much as he tried to push them away, the weight of the group was too heavy for him to repel.

Fortunately, help was on the way. Noah jumped right in to the fight, swords at the ready. But he did not move, much to Jake's mixture of confusion and frustration.

"Hey! Buddy!" Jake called out, with the X-Borgs still pushing him down. "A little help here." Noah stood still. Jake had to endure that mass squad all on his own while his buddy just remained idle at the same time.

Then, after a few seconds, Noah had finally taken action and fired upon a few X-Borgs, causing them to fall down on the ground. There were still a few more X-Borgs holding onto Jake, but those soldiers were taken out by Jake, who was now freed from the weakened grip. With the X-Borgs down, he was now ready to take on more.

"Thanks a lot…" thanked Jake with a hint of sarcasm at Noah before pursuing the next wave of X-Borgs.

"Don't mention it."

Troy jumped on top of two more X-Borgs and kicked them to the sides. Seeing Orion lying on the ground, he ran for him. He crouched down and checked on his condition. Even with the helmet hiding his face, Troy could feel the weakness in Orion's body and moans.

"Come on, buddy." said Troy. "Can you hear me?"

"Y-yeah." answered Orion weakly. "So… hot… Need… hydrogen diox… ide…" To Troy's alarm, the Andresian's voice was starting to drain away, hinting an imminent fall.

"Don't worry. We'll get you back in the ship." Troy got up, lift Orion bridal style and walked away. "Guys. Keep them distracted. I'm off to the Skyship."

Orion's vision blurred as his injuries and dehydration got the better out of him. Soon, while watching the battle behind him and Troy and being carried off to safety, his vision was finally cut off. All he could see afterwards was pure darkness; all he could feel was an empty rift of nothingness. Orion had fainted.

* * *

"Egh… Urgh… Huh?" Orion's sight was coming back to him; control over his body slowly regained; and his mind recovered. The next thing he knew, he found himself lying down on a medical bed, with a few tubes attached to his skin, and water flowing in them. The flow of water was felt moving within his muscles, soothing the former pains that were inflicted on him during the last attack.

He tried to get up, but there was still some pain in him, causing him to only bend up a little.

Around him, he saw the walls formed with rock. He was lying down in between two stone pedestals lit with a flame each on top. In front of him, a stairway leading up to who knows where.

"Wh-where am I?" Orion slumped back as his newfound whereabouts added curiosity to his dizzy head.

Soon afterwards, Orion could hear a bunch of footsteps heading right for him, coming from the stairs. A few seconds later, he was brought a very welcome sight as the people came down from the steps.

"Oh look. He's awake!" cheered Emma as she and the other Megaforce Rangers looked in excitement and relief to see their friend recovered from a long slumber. They rushed towards his sides and greeted Orion with welcome hearts.

"Long time no see, Orion!" exclaimed Jake.

"Boy, you sure took a real beating back there." remarked Gia. "With all that darn, drastic heat… Ergh, I couldn't bear the thought of it!"

"Your vitals look good." said Noah as he took a look at the medical computer, with a thin line of bends; indicating Orion's healthy condition. Orion could not help but smile thankfully as he was being graced by his teammates' care. Troy walked over to him next.

"You feeling okay, Orion?" he asked.

"I'll live. Thanks for saving me back there guys." Orion thanked his saviours and friends. Now, with everything settled, Orion could now find out for himself where in the known universe was he in. "So… where am I?"

"You're in the Command Center." answered Noah. "But, you're not in THE Command Center." Confused, Orion raised an eyebrow at Noah.

"Okay, you got me stuck there..."

"Things will be clear to you in time, Orion." The Rangers were interrupted by the low and calm voice of Gosei coming from behind Orion.

"Gosei?"

"Yes, Orion. We are all here."

"I see that you've recovered well, Orion?" Next, there was another voice echoing from the stairs and down came three more, taller men; all who Orion had recognized.

"Tommy Oliver? Wesley Collins and Eric Meyers?" Orion was indeed in for a big surprise.

"Greetings, Orion of Andresia." greeted Tommy. "We're honoured to have you here with us on Earth again."

"Tommy was the one who picked up your signal, dude." explained Jake. Orion did his best to stand up, but his pain forced him down again. Staggering at his troubles, he managed to at least bend up to see the legendary predecessor.

"Try to remain where you are." Tommy assured. "You've been hit pretty badly."

"I'll… manage, sir." Orion stuttered, before snapping into realization. "That's right! I forgot! Guys." The other Rangers gathered round to hear what Orion had to offer news about. "We need to prepare ourselves. The Empire… It's coming here. On Earth! I need to speak to Gosei about it now." Orion's expression was as alarming as the news was disturbing. And amongst the crowd, it was only Orion who was the unnerved one. The others were looking at each other and Orion already knew that something was up with them.

"Guys? You okay? The Empire's coming… and that's bad, right?"

"Y-yeah. That's probably worse, but…" Emma said with a little bit of awkwardness. "You're kinda late on the news."

"What do you mean?" asked Orion.

"Orion, the thing is… The Empire is already here." Orion remained quiet. He had received word that the ever expanding Empire was about to terrorize the Earth again, so it was up to him to quickly reach to his comrades about the attack and strike at the Empress Verinora before she could deliver the first blow. But he was too late. The invasion had begun and the world was at war again.

"How long?"

"About a month ago…"

"Then… I didn't… get here on time. The Empire has already arrived. And I wasn't able to deliver the news on time. If only I got word sooner, I would've made for Earth as soon as I could. But now… I didn't make it." But as Orion sank into defeat, Troy came on over and placed a hand on Orion's shoulder, wanting to make sure to Orion that all hope was not lost; that his late arrival did not make any negative effect to diminish their efforts.

"No. It's not too late." Feeling a hand brushed on his shoulder, Orion looked up to see Troy right beside him.

"Troy is right, Orion." added Goesi, stepping right to him. "In fact, we already knew the Empire would come to try and claim their revenge. We just didn't think they would arrive so soon. They came at us before we could even react."

"So try not to blame yourself for not being able to warn us on time. We're just glad you're here now with us to fight against the Empire. That's what's important now." Orion let out a wide smile, thanks to Troy and Gosei's commitment to keep everyone in high spirits in times of dire crisis. That was the virtue of being a Power Ranger; always there to help others. Now, Orion did not feel the angst of not being able to send the word of the enemy, but now, he was there to lend a hand; to fight alongside his fellow Megaforce Rangers once again.

"Well, we wished we could've told you about that frigate earlier." said Tommy, turning back attention towards Orion's pursuers upon his arrival, and the current situation Hexagon was in right now. "But the Empire is currently jamming our transmissions, so we couldn't contact anyone outside our orbit. And that means, we can't get any reinforcements from other parts of the known universe."

"You mean like the Lost Galaxy Rangers from Mirinoi?" Orion asked. "Or Andros from KO-35?"

"We can't even establish contact with our friends from the future." added Wes. "Without reinforcements, I'm afraid we can't last long, even if we gather the rest of the Rangers."

"We're all in a mouse trap right now." uttered Eric.

"Wait… did you say, 'rest of the Rangers'? What's going on?" Orion asked rather intriguingly when Wes mentioned other Rangers.

"Oh, I guess you didn't hear about Hexagon, huh?" Gia wondered.

"Hexagon?"

"Let me explain." began Tommy. "You are actually deep underground within the headquarters of Hexagon. An organization bent on saving the Earth from the might of the Empire. By allowing ourselves to contribute more to the public, we operate to serve and protect. And to this, we need the help of every single Power Ranger in existence." Tommy then gestured his head at Orion." Even those from other worlds…" Then, he looked at Wes and Eric. "…other periods of time… and even from other dimensions."

Orion was now even more interested in this Hexagon plan. He was now aware that there was an organization under Tommy Oliver that is now combating the Empire. And what got him more fired up? The fact that the organization was aiming for the unification of entire generations of Power Rangers that preceded him. "And in order to do that, we must find ways to contact them. And that's what your fellow Megaforce Rangers are here for."

"Yeah, we're agents now." Jake proudly declared.

"All we have to do is get to our seniors and tell them to join us." elaborated Noah.

"That's pretty neat. Being able to meet the legends themselves." complimented Orion.

"Trust me. It was such a blast meeting Tommy, Wes and Eric." joked Troy.

"But in the meantime, these five Rangers have been travelling the world fighting the Empire wherever they may go. But the odds are still stacked against us, until we find a way to get more of our old friends and comrades back to action. And now, I think we just earned ourselves a new addition." Orion seemed to have caught what Tommy said about a 'new addition'.

"It's me, isn't it?"

"That's right." Troy nodded. "We'd be happy to offer you the chance to join Hexagon and help us defeat the Empire. You can join with the team again and it'll be just like old times."

"But if you wish to decline, then there's no stopping you." added Tommy, extending his hand towards Orion. "I wouldn't want to interfere with anything else that you're doing. So the choice is yours, Orion."

Orion had thought about it for a moment. He had some things to consider other than fighting the Empire, like warning other systems or spying on the Empire himself. But now, apparently, he was more inclined to that particular choice to help his friends. And there's probably nothing more important he would rather do.

He had a very good reason to fight the Empire. They were the ones who took his family and friends away from him. It was the Empire that decimated his home planet of Andresia. He was the planet's sole survivor.

However, he did feel right that he avenged his people when he and the other Megaforce Rangers destroyed Emperor Mavro and his Armada. Then again, now that he thought about it, it was still the Empire that was responsible for managing the Armada's attack on Andresia and countless other star systems. It would be more than right to take down the rest of the ones who destroyed these worlds, and save other worlds from their menacing rampage throughout the universe.

So, with some thought to it, Orion took Tommy's hand and accepted.

"For the people of Andresia, I will do what's right. I'm in."

And cheers were heard. The team has finally been reunited. The other Rangers were joyed by the inclusion of Orion back to the Super Megaforce team. Orion received hugs from the girls and pats to the back by the guys. The seniors watched on in satisfaction.

"Welcome back to the team, buddy."

"And welcome to Hexagon."

* * *

December 10th, 2015,

1 ALB,

Earth's Orbit,

Solar System,

Up above in space, something else was heading for the blue planet. From out of nowhere, a medium-sized spaceship warped to the scene and stopped in place. Inside the metal-laden craft, a mysterious alien being was watching the planet with glee. He looked at the red screen in front of him, with the picture of a peculiar being. He grabbed hold of the control stick in front of him and pushed forward, as the ship moved towards the planet.

"Mmhmm. So that's where you are…" The alien kept pressing on forward, until he looked to his right to see yet another interesting sight. A larger warship orbiting the atmosphere.

"So, the invasion has started without me. Oh well, time to pay a visit to the Empress. I will find you later, Andresian…"

 **Orion is back, but it appears trouble has followed him here. Who is this pursuer and what does intend to do with him? Find out soon on the next Power Rangers!**

 **A/N~ *sigh* I can never have enough of that Dave Mallow style ending. And now for another data entry.**

* * *

Hexagon Data Entry #2

Log Name: The Arsenal

A Power Ranger is never complete without them; the arsenal of the Power Rangers has always been essential in the many fights against evil.

Many teams of Rangers are equipped with two groups of weapons. First, there are the generic weapons that all share the same type and power. They normally come in the form of small arms or swords. For example, the Mighty Morphin' Blade Blaster is given to all the Mighty Morphin' Rangers (with the exception of Tommy Oliver). And then, there are the individual weapons, which each weapon is unique to a specific Ranger. These tend to be more powerful than the generic weapons and they deliver the better results of a battle once wielded. And it's these weapons that can be combined to form a larger supercharged cannon or blade. In addition to their own tools, the Rangers are also equipped with various forms of other equipment depending on the different teams, like the Time Force Rangers' Time Badge that doubles as a Cryo-Containment unit to store captured Mutants, or the Turbo Navigator. Plus, several Rangers have also been known to possess the power to wield legendary weapons.

Aside from individual handheld weapons, the Rangers are also given small vehicles, typically motorcycles, to traverse the world at faster speeds. Or they could just teleport to where they need to go, if only the Command Center wasn't destroyed by Divatox. So now, vehicular transportation is required.

If things get rough, there's always the last resort. The Battlizer. Initially always given to a Red Ranger, the Battlizer was eventually used by other members of teams much later. These are normally powered-up suits or additions that boost a Ranger's strength and power to the max. There is also a smaller version of a Battlizer called the Mega-Battle Mode, which is given to some Rangers like the Blue and Green Lightspeed Rangers and the Quantum Ranger. Although not as powerful as the regular Battlizer, Mega-Battle Armours often get the job done just as fast.

Finally, when monsters become even bigger problems, literally, then comes the time to summon the final arrangement of the Rangers' arsenal; the Zords. Large mechanical robots that each is piloted, or in some cases transformed from each Ranger. Alone, these Zords are armed with great firepower and abilities that can barely take care of any large threat. But when they are put together, the odds are even. This is when most Zords are able to combine into one larger robot to finish the job. We call these Megazords. And the combinations don't end as even Megazords can still combine with one another to tower over their opponents. The Megazord is almost always the final solution when it comes to eradicating monsters or aliens, as their final strikes can inflict the massive blow to the enemy, ending the battles for the Rangers to rest up and fight another day.

The Power Rangers are not to be underestimated or overestimated. Surely these tools are extremely powerful, which is why in the wrong hands could spell disaster for the world. However, their power is not to be taken for granted either. The only way these weapons can deliver the maximum results is to make sure their owners all work together, synchronizing their attacks properly to destroy their foes. What better way to show impressive teamwork?

Data Entry End


	8. Striking Silver (Part 2)

**Chapter 7: Striking Silver (Part 2)**

 **TaitanoRules555:** **Unfortunately, my country isn't selling any Power Rangers books (or possibly, I wasn't looking properly.) But when I get the chance, I will nab an issue. As for the Phantom Ranger, you'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **Frankthetriviaman:** **Well, it won't be complete without the Extra Heroes now, would it? So yes, I shall add the Extra Heroes into the fic. And you might get a little more than the Masked Rider… I shall not disappoint!**

 **Now, back to the story!**

* * *

10th December, 2015,

1 ALB,

Earth's Orbit,

Solar System,

The bridge of the mighty flagship of the Empress was as busy as always. X-Borgs marching here and there, manning their stations to keep the ship at tip-top condition. The evil monarch herself sat high up on her throne. Her three Generals standing at the front, watching their Empress watching her men all around. Jestino fanned himself as the two other Generals stood firm, as if they were awaiting their leader's orders, if any. Just then, the ship is rocked by the wailing sounds of alarms ringing all over the place.

"What is going on?! Have we been intruded?!" roared the Empress in fury.

"All hands! Prepare to engage!" ordered Kalach, signalling a squad of X-Borgs to cover the front doors. They all stood in a line, weapons at the ready, and waited for the supposed intruder to enter the bridge.

Then, the doors slid open. Behind the doors, there stood the trespasser. The X-Borgs and the Generals stood ready to strike. The figure walked right in and revealed himself to the crowd.

He was a spiky monster covered in gold armour. His head had a curved horn poking out and his shoulders displayed a pair of spikes. There were also two blades stuck to his arms. **(A/N~ Moonroid Tsukki from Gokaiger).** He stepped in some more and then stopped in front of the firing squad. Despite the deadly sight, the alien simply bowed down in a calm state, undeterred by the dangerous position he put himself in.

"Well, isn't this a humble abode?" he cackled. "Is this a way to treat the Empire's most valuable bounty hunters?"

"Aahhh…" Empress Verinora stood up from her throne, recognizing the voice of the intruder as a friendly one. "Orkanto. My most successful hunter." She walked down the high flight of stairs and headed towards the now welcomed guest, brushing past her subjects, who were still in firing position, but now unable to fire. "What brings you here from the farthest corners of our glorious Empire?"

"It seems the invasion of Earth has started without me. I was hoping to score some high-priced kills down there. I know you wish the Power Rangers ill for what they have done to Emperor Mavro." Verinora clenched her fist after hearing the mention of her fallen husband. "And if I remember correctly, there are tons of them down there."

"Indeed there are." Verinora finally calmed down. "And your arrival is somewhat unannounced. You could have been mistaken as an enemy ship. It would be a pity if any 'friendly' fire should happen."

"Ah. Yes, my liege. My apologies, but I had to come here to see the wonderful Empress and ask… for some help."

"And what would that be?" asked Kalach. Everyone in the room were finally at ease as the underlings lost their suspicions.

"I was told by an Admiral of the Imperial Fleet that a certain sneak has infiltrated an intelligence centre of ours. And I was offered a handsome reward for the infiltrator."

"Who is this infiltrator you seek?"

"Oh, he is an interesting one. I heard that he is the last of his kind. A sole survivor of one of our previous onslaughts. If I'm not mistaken, the one I seek is… an Andresian."

Arkanos joined in the conversation, knowing of the Andresian Orkanto was talking about.

"Is his name, Orion, by any chance?" pondered Arkanos.

"Why, yes? Didn't think you'd catch on…" teased Orkanto. Arkanos visibly didn't appreciate that tone of his.

"I am Leading Supervisor of Her Majesty's Special Forces. There is nothing that I don't know of our enemies." he urged to orkanto.

"Not to mention that it was the Special Forces who let the Andresian in and out with information vital to his cause. Ironic, isn't it?" Orkanto spoke in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone, catching Arkanos by surprise and earning the General a cold stare by the Empress. How could his own men let precious information just slip off so easily? It was a shameful turn of events for the General and all he could do was lower his head down in humiliation and sneak a few barely audible grumbles.

"Now then." Verinora said. "Since you're here to claim your bounty on the Andresian, you should be on your way now. But before you go, I have a more tempting offer for you." Her call got the attention of the sleek bounty hunter.

"I'm listening, Your Highness."

"You will bring the Andresian to me as planned. However, **if** you are able to bring me… let's say… the Power Rangers." A second time Orkanto had displayed a sort of intrigued notion, with the hunter catching on to a certain bonus. But how much is it worth? Such the typical question for every bounty hunter. "Then perhaps, I will make it **ten** times your usual fee. I shall provide you with a handful of X-Borgs to lure them out and assist you when they arrive. Once they got the bait, you will capture them, send them here, and your reward will make you even richer than you would ever imagine."

Ten times. That was more than enough to excite the bounty hunter, but he calmly maintained his composure and grabbed the Empress hand and kissed it gently, bowing down at the same time.

"Consider it done, Your Majesty." And with that, the bounty hunter was finally ready to go, walking out towards the exit, past the others and to the hangar where his ship was docked at. Picturing his target in his head, plus the extra bonus, he was hell-bent on taking them all on.

"Get ready for the hunt, Orion, because you, and your Ranger buddies, are all going to be my ticket to glory and fame!"

* * *

10th December, 2015,

1 ALB,

Hexagon HQ,

New York City,

USA,

Earth,

The Hexagon Chamber was now filled with a complete team of Rangers, reunited by a random turn of events. With the return of the sixth member of the team, the Megaforce Rangers were all jubilant; all except one. Well, partially.

Jake walked towards one of the group, Noah, feeling a little curious and frustrated at the same time.

"Uh, Noah." he called out. Noah turned around to greet his friend, unaware that something was bothering Jake.

"What's up, buddy?"

"What's with you back there?" Jake's slight frustration was finally noticed, but yet the reason why remained unknown.

"What do you mean?" Noah asked.

"I mean, really? Why did you take your sweet time out there while I was being harassed by those X-Borgs?" And now, Noah realized what Jake was fussing about.

"Oh that. Look I'm sorry about that. But I had a reason."

"And what would that be?"

"Remember that chess game we had earlier today?" Jake furrowed his brows in utter confusion. What does the chess game that Jake unwittingly lost earlier that day, had to do with the scuffle he had come under? "I needed to make sure I hit the further X-Borgs properly, so you could hit the other two on your sides without me hitting you. Wouldn't want your head to burn to a crisp now, would we?" Jake, however, was still not satisfied. "Like I said before, you need to know when to use your head to think then to use it to hit."

"Dude, really?" retorted Jake.

"Hey, come on. Emma's the hotshot around here, not me. I'm the professional swordsman."

"I've seen you blast X-Borgs too, you know." Jake's tone of voice sounded like he himself had something else to prove. "Sometimes, you know, you just gotta act quick."

"Acting quick?" Noah huffed proudly. "That would be too easy for the enemy to calculate."

"Not if you're... Um... Quick enough to attack before they even have time to think..."

Meanwhile, there was Orion sitting on a bench on the other end of the room, with Troy, Gia and Emma sitting opposite him. It had been fifteen minutes since Orion had made a full recovery from his injuries inflicted from his plight in the Sonoran Desert. And now, he needed this time to talk to his friends and listen in on the full story of what had transpired in the past few months, starting from the first days of the invasion, to the battles worldwide. They told him of many tales, like when they fought Neversity during the second day of the war, and when the Rangers restored the power to the city when Tezar posed a serious threat. All of these stories began to excite Orion more and more, with him now finally part of the troubles. As bad as that sounded, he knew he could settle them with the other Rangers, together.

"Wow, sounds like you guys had a lot to deal with back then."

"And it's just the start…" cleared Emma.

"You have no idea how tough things were during those first few days." added Gia. "I mean, seriously, these new Empire dudes aren't the same as the Armada."

"But we're glad to have you with us again, Orion." Troy said. "With you on board, we'll have a fighting chance against the Empire."

"I'm just glad that my arrival wasn't for nothing. I'm ready to help anyway I can." Noah and Jake soon joined in with the team, but the two still feel divided over their own opinions on how their battles should be fought. Nevertheless, they were ready to begin; to face whatever they may face along the way.

 **BBWAARRMM! BWWARRMM!**

Once again, Hexagon HQ was shaken by the sounds of its sirens, alerting the Rangers of yet another new threat. Then, from the entrance, Tommy Oliver rushed right in to inform the Rangers of their new task.

"Rangers, saddle up and get ready. There is an Imperial Commander reigning havoc at Quebec."

"We're on it." Troy rallied his fellow Rangers, including Orion. The complete set was ready for delivery.

* * *

10th December, 2015,

1 ALB,

Quebec, Canada,

Explosions were rocking the entire city as citizens rushed here and there, away from the blasts. Panic ensued as it was invaded by a battalion of metal-armoured soldiers paraded through the roads, swinging their club weapons to terrify the local populace. The fear was spreading throughout the area as three abnormal warships hoverred over the city, blasting structures as they go. Security forces put up a good fight, but their efforts weren't enough.

In the middle of the formation, a lone alien monster, wearing white armour with shoulder pads shaped like snowflakes and grated arm and leg pads. His lower parts of the legs was filled with white and blue spikes and behind him, was a set of red tentacles. His head was like a centipede's; only with a purple orb on his head ( **A/N~ Yuzeikusu from Goseiger** ).

"Carry on, my metallic minions!" The Commander urged in a scratchy voice. "Today, this wretched city. Tomorrow, the world!" However, as the marching continued…

 **ZAAAPP!**

"What the-?!" The battalion was suddenly halted by incoming blast fire from above. The X-Borgs tumbled down like dominoes while the Commander stepped back to avoid the force of the explosion. Looking above, there he saw his attacker.

The invasion had turned into a battlefield with the arrival of a large red frigate up in the air. Inside the ship, a team of six teenagers were suited up and ready for action. With grappling lines descending down from the sides of the ship, they exited the interior and hoisted themselves down. Safely on the ground, they walked right over to face the battered army.

"What in the slums of Onyx are you supposed to be?" asked the startled alien. Troy stepped out from the team to face the monster.

"We're here to save the day." declared Troy. "What else do you think we're here for?"

"Do you realize who you're dealing with, puny humans?" The bug-like alien uttered. "I am the great Commander Frostbug. One of the last remnants of the Insectoids of the Mavro Empire's Warstar Brigade! I am willing to avenge the fall of my fellow Insectoids by destroying you! The pesky Power Rangers who gave Admiral Malkor a needless death!"

"No wonder he looks familiar." said Gia, sarcastically. "Reminds me of that creep, Creepox."

"Ohhh, I've been waiting to get my hands on you. And now, here you are, just right for the taking!" Just then, the tall bug extended his arms and out came a flow of freezing air from his palms. The stream headed right for the Rangers, who were able to spread out to avoid the attack.

"Brrrrr. He is sure, chilly…" said Jake.

"First, I ended up becoming a Ranger barbecue over the desert, now this?" Gia complained.

"Well, what would it be?" Noah joked. "Melted or squashed?"

"Let's do it!" Troy called. All of the Rangers then pulled out their Super Mega Morphers and Ranger Keys.

" **SUPER MEGA MODE!** " Inserting their keys into their Morphers, the six teens then morphed into their signature Ranger forms.

" **Super Megaforce Red!** "

" **Super Megaforce Blue!** "

" **Super Megaforce Yellow!** "

" **Super Megaforce Green!** "

" **Super Megaforce Pink!** "

" **Super Megaforce Silver!** "

" **Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender!** "

"Bah! I will not be intimidated by this ugly display! X-Borgs! Attack!" Frostbug then called on his X-Borgs, who have risen up from their falls, and ordered them to engage the Rangers.

"Bring it on!" Troy commanded, as he and the other Rangers charged right for the opposing side, beginning another heated battle to save the Earth.

In the order of the battle, Troy and Orion took on Frostbug, while the others targeted the X-Borgs. Troy unleashed his dual Sabres, and Orion with his Super Silver Spear. Noah and Jake faced off against a group of X-Borgs; Gia and Emma against another.

Troy and Orion slashed their weapons at the lead alien while the monster himself struck with his claws. The two weapons clashed and clashed.

"If I was with my brothers, the scales would have been tipped to our favour!" grunted Frostbug as he shrugged off an attack by Orion. Troy gave the monster a flying kick to the head, knocking him back.

"Yeah?" Troy retaliated. "Well, how 'bout you go join them?"

"Ooohhh. How harsh words for a Ranger."

"For creeps like you, it should be a compliment. Harrgh!" Troy slashed his Sabre from above, but Frostbug was able to block the move and sent the Ranger flying by pushing him off. Fortunately, Troy landed safely on the ground. Then, it was Orion's turn and swung his Spear at Frostbug. Block after block and parry after parry, the two combatants gave their all to try and take down each other.

"You should be scared, Andresian!" taunted Frostbug.

"Not a chance!" urged Orion, swinging back at his opponent.

"Oh, but you will be..." Strangely, for Orion, the bug creature spoke in a very sleek manner; as if he was expecting something else. Shrugging this thought aside, the Silver Ranger resumed his fight. Little did he know, however, that something was indeed coming. Or rather... someone.

Back with the other Rangers, the X-Borgs were duking it out against their enemy. A force of twelve against four. Even with that much of a number, however, the Rangers were able to hold on their own without breaking a sweat.

"Let's send you back where you..." Gia cut an X-Borg down and pushed it down to the ground in a bending position before grabbing its head...

"...came from!" ...and delivered a spin kick at it. The footsoldier spun off from the force of the blow.

Emma jumped right up to the air just before two X- Borgs tried to swipe her feet with their weapons. Then, she did a split and her two feet landed down on their shoulders. While in this position, the flexible Ranger immediately blasted three more X-Borgs behind the other two.

"Hah! Gotta love those P.E. lessons." She then leapt back up, putting her legs back together and shot the rest of her batch; landing gracefully onto the road soon after. "I feel like I can do anything with them!"

Meanwhile, Noah and Jake were bashing X-Borgs at their end. But their styles of fighting couldn't be anymore different. On one side, Noah was carefully picking his targets, scanning them for their weak points, before going in for the critical blow. Jake, on the other hand, was just slashing and blasting away at his foes without considering any possible chances for heavier blows.

After taking out one X-Borg, Noah looked towards the sky; an Imperial warship in his sights. Seizing this opportunity, the Blue Ranger aimed his blaster at the floating ship, closing his left eye as the iron sights of the weapon were homed onto the vessel.

"Time to ground this vessel down." His pointer finger curled around the trigger and pushed it back, ready to fire. But then, he was soon left vulnerable, failing to notice an X-Borg slowly creeping towards him.

"Huh?" Once done kicking away an X-Borg, Jake turned around to see his friend pointing his blaster up in the air. However, he also had a sneaking X-Borg, slowly approaching Noah from behind. Alarmed, he ignored his enemies and attempted to warn his friend. "Noah! Behind you!"

But it was too late…

"DARRGH!" A strike to the back as Noah was befallen by a beating to the back by the X-Borg. He fell to the ground, barely able to support himself as his hands landed on the ground. The X-Borg walked on and was raising his club up for another blow.

Jake, undoubtedly worried for his best friend, rushed right for the X-Borg. He jumped right up and drew his blaster, firing at the X-Borg. With the soldier shot down, Jake headed for his injured friend. Holding him, Jake lifted Noah and let his arm rest on the former's shoulder. Noah could only limp with his back injuries pinning him down.

"Dgh… Oh, my back…" he uttered weakly. Jake comforted him to slow down with his talking.

"Easy there, buddy."

At the same time, Troy and Orion were still battling against Frostbug, who now had the two thrown to the ground.

"Heh! Is that all you Rangers are going to give me?" Frostbug taunted as he watched his enemies drag on the ground. "How could my brethren be toppled by you puny weaklings?"

"Ergh…" Troy struck his Sabre to the ground as he tried to stand up, while Orion was holding his chest.

"No matter. I shall finish you fools, right here, right now!" Stretching his hands out, he was about to let loose a powerful blizzard to freeze his foes. But Orion wasn't about to let himself and Troy become frozen ice sculptures. Quickly rising up to his feet, he stood in the way of the monster before he could unleash his winter weapon.

"Hang in there, Troy!" Orion pulled out his Morpher and a Ranger Key. This one featured a very peculiar design. It actually had two different colour schemes. It was a aircraft themed Ranger with its left side painted in gold with black highlights. Its right side, on the other hand, was covered with silver instead of gold. Both had similar details, especially a horned crest on the head.

" **Legendary Ranger Mode! RPM!** " Locking in the Key into his cellular Morpher, Orion pressed the number '9' on it and instantly, he Morphed into a new Ranger. A Ranger far weirder than anyone had seen.

" **GET IN GEAR!** " As the light from his transformation faded, his new Ranger form was revealed. The hybrid Gold and Silver RPM Ranger had arrived.

" **RPM Gold and Silver!** " At that instant, the monster fired his storm at Orion. The Ranger responded with a pair of small daggers and slashed the blizzards, causing the breeze to be severed in two. The two airwaves missed their mark as they separated away from Orion and, thus, Troy.

"What?!" Frostbug yelled, shocked to see his attack failed.

"Time to put **you** on ice!" Now, it was Orion's turn to make his move. He leapt into the air and, while in the air, a rocket blast each thrust right out of the hilts of daggers, propelling him right for the monster down below. As he came into contact with Frostbug, he scored two direct slices at him, zooming past him once the hit was made. Orion then landed on the ground like a plane, dragging himself across the road and turned around, coming to a complete stop.

Frostbug was recovering from the strike when he faced the Gold and Silver Ranger. Orion made another strike at Frostbug, with his left dagger held by his Silver side. Flipping the middle red switch of three others, a white light emitted on his blade.

"Cloud Hatchet! Ice Mode!" Once fully powered, Orion swung his weapon down, causing the blade to launch a shivering ice crest, followed by a trail of white mist that cut right through Frostbug. The attack merely just phased through the alien Commander. However, in a twist of irony, Frostbug began to feel very cold deep inside. The next thing he knew it, he was seeing transparent crystals growing out of his body.

"What?! I... Frostbug… Freezing?!" He did not know what to do as he was being frozen by the force of the attack. After a few seconds and a few struggles, his movement ceased. Frostbug was now trapped in ice.

"Okay. Now to warm you up! Could Hatchet! Slash Mode!" Now, with his right dagger and flipping the left switch, he again slashed twice at the iced victim; this time, the blade shot out two blazing hot fire scythes at him. The ice quickly shattered as Frostbug was tossed out, now feeling the extreme heat of the blades.

"DOW! WOOHOO! It burns! YAAH!"

"And now for the finishing touch. Cloud Hatchets! Energy Mode!" Finally, after flipping the left and right switches on both daggers, Orion used the two of them and struck with a cross of laser energies, simultaneously cutting through the monster and causing tremendous damage to Frostbug.

"YAARRGH!" And with that the monster was slowly losing his ability to fight. Soon, his body felt number and number, until nothing was left for him to feel. And finally, after losing his will to live, he lifelessly tumbled to the floor and exploded. Orion spun his daggers victoriously.

"Now that's a Super Mega Win!"

After the Commander was destroyed, the other Rangers were able to strike the X-Borgs at their end. Soon after, they picked up their feet and reunited with their friends. Orion, who demorphed back to his Silver Ranger form, helped Troy up; the latter then patting Orion on the shoulder to congratulate him on a job well done.

"That's some slick moves, Orion." praised Troy, causing Orion to feel even more elated of his victory. The other Rangers soon joined in. To their horror, they saw Noah hurt badly from his attack, now resorting to Jake's support to keep him standing properly.

"You okay, Noah?" asked Emma worriedly. The boy, however, showed a hand, signalling his condition.

"I'm fine, Emma." But his voice was weaker than his body. Not in the sense of pain, but rather he sounded defeated. Lost. Beaten.

But the sorrow was soon lifted when the Rangers heard a loud, roaring sound coming from above.

"Look!" The Rangers looked up. What they saw was a sign of salvation. Two squadrons of fighter jets scrambled and engaged the enemy warships. Firing missiles and laser blasts from underneath their wings, they dispatched and eradicated their targets. The ships then come crashing down to the ground in flames. Imperial warfighters were also being blasted down by the efforts of the human air force.

"Yeah!" shouted Jake.

"Alright. Nice shots!" added Emma.

"Say goodbye, Empire!" yelled Gia.

As the others celebrated, Troy and Orion could only watch in joy as humanity was striking back at the forces of evil; as they always did before their time as Rangers. The Rangers took this time to enjoy yet another decisive blow to the Empire. Quebec was saved.

 **ZAPPP!**

"Argh!"

"Troy!" Suddenly, in an instant, everyone was in panic. Amidst the destruction of the Imperial strike force, Troy had felt a massive surge of pain at his back, causing him to fall down on the floor. Gia and Emma rushed to pick him up, while Orion, Jake and Noah hurriedly looked for the source of whatever had shot him. Troy was barely conscious, but he was battered real hard. He could only breathe heavily to keep himself at bay. Behind him, a huge black mark.

"Muhahahaha!"

Then, everyone had caught the sound of sinister laughter from out of nowhere. When Orion looked behind where Troy was standing, there he saw who fired the shot.

"No… It can't be…" To his horror, Orion was looking at what appeared to be a sight he never thought he'd seen so soon. From the smoke of the carnage, a weird humanoid form emerged, walking like it was holding a gun of some sort. As it walked out of the smoke, his true form was visible. Orion could only stutter as he saw the alien being heading right for the group. His fears were coming true.

"Orkanto…"

"Hahahah!" the maniacal bounty hunter cackled, spinning his blaster round and around at his fingers. "There you are. You cowardly fool. I finally found you."

"Who are you?!" demanded Gia, holding Troy up with Emma's help.

"And you've found your miserable gang. How exciting!"

"I said. Who are you?!" Gia again retorted.

"Well, it **is** impolite for me to not introduce myself after all. The name is Orkanto. Bounty hunter extraordinaire. The best of the best. The hunter of many unfortunate souls. The reaper of the universe."

"And what do you think you're doing here?" urged Jake.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Troy!" yelled Noah. owever, from the looks of things, the alien seemed uninterested in the fallen Red Ranger.

"Oh, but I'm not interested in your leader."

"Then what is it then?" All this while, Orion had been very quiet about the ordeal, striken by fear and angst as he looked on at Orkanto.

"Well, as it so happens, I'm after a very important target. A huge price on his head, if I may say so myself. Offered by the Empire, I simply couldn't resist the tempting sum of money from the bounty on his head." Then, Orkanto turned to look at Orion. "And, of course, you know who I'm talking about, Andresian."

The Rangers looked at Orion. Somehow, they knew exactly who Orkanto was referring. The still stunned Orion finally snapped out of his trauma and uttered out.

"That's me."

"Correct! We finally have a winner! Give the boy a prize…"

The team looked at Orion, wondering why Orion was a target.

"What is he talking about, Orion?" asked Emma. Shaken up, Orion took a few seconds to catch his breath before letting out a word.

"I kinda did something to the Empire a while ago…"

"You have committed much more than that, my friend. You stole valuable information from one of intelligence centres. And I was hired to hunt you down."

"But the information is useless now." Orion protested. "The Empire was already here by the time I arrived. I can give you back the info and we can call this all off."

"Sorry, kid. But I'm a bounty hunter. Not an Imperial soldier. I'm one for the money, not this petty war against your kind. As long as that bounty is on your head, I am going to take it."

"That won't happen!" Soon, in defence of their friend, the other Rangers rallied up to protect Orion. No one was going to take one of their own that easily. Orion felt a small sense of relief for his teammates' compassion to help their friends.

"Wait." However, it's **his** compassion that, he believes, should save the day. "You can take me instead.

His teammates could only gasp in fear as they heard those sacrificial words. Was he crazy or something? Was he allowing a bounty hunter to catch him alive and take him to his client? Or worse; was he going to be destroyed?

"Go ahead. If you have to catch me, go ahead. But leave my friends and the planet Earth alone."

"Orion, don't do this!" called out Troy, painfully as he clutched his chest.

"You're still young!" Jake called out.

"No, guys." Orion retorted in a serious tone. "You have enough problems already. I can't be forced to add to your burden. Just let me do this." The Rangers remained quiet. While still wanting to help Orion, all they could do, however, was watch helplessly as Orion walked towards the bounty hunter. To further prove that he would come clean, he dropped his Silver Spear to the ground. The weapon clanged as it fell. Within a few metres away from the team, Orion stopped and raised his hands, finally accepting his surrender.

"Good Ranger…" Orkanto closed in on Orion. He pointed his blaster at him, making sure that he won't spring any trap.

"Alright. You got what you came for. Now leave them alone."

"Very well, Silver Ranger."

 **BWAMM!**

"NO!" It happened in an instant. Orion saw what had transpired right in front of him, but he was too late. He sharply turned around and saw his friends lying down on the ground. Behind them, a large cloud of smoke and fire. He faced back at Orkanto and he saw that the alien bounty hunter was pointing his gun at the others. A trail of smoke formed from the barrel of the gun.

"So gullible…" Suddenly, Orkanto turned his weapon at Orion and pulled the trigger.

"ARGH!" Orion could feel a powerful pain at his stomach as he was shot at by the treacherous hunter. He flew back and landed with his team. The entire team was knocked down.

"Unfortunately, I had a little… bonus opportunity in my hands here."

"Wh-why?" Orion looked up, but his extreme pain was draining him of his stamina.

"It just occurred that the Empress herself has increased the price on your head. And, as for the rest of your teams, they, too, have prices of their own. So I'm going to deliver **all** of you to Her Highness and I get ten times more than the usual fee on you, Andresian."

It all seemed hopeless now for Orion and the Super Megaforce team. They were now pinned down, unable to fight anymore. They were helpless to stop Orkanto from closing in on them.

He walked slowly, but confidently, with his blaster at the ready. He was about to claim his prize. It was the end of the Power Rangers.

"Now, you're mine…"

 **BYOOM!**

"WARGH!" Suddenly, Orkanto was then shot at the chest before he could get his hands on the Rangers. Everyone saw what had happened, shocked by the turn of events.

"What the-?"

"What was that?"

"Drgh… Who dares to shoot me?! DAH!" Orkanto was cut off by another shot to the chest. He dusted off the dust caused by the blast and looked to where it came from. There, he realized his luck was about to change.

"Freeze!" Behind the Rangers, a column of men dressed in black uniforms and shades. They held guns pointing right at the bounty hunter. Then, coming from the back, two more armed men arrived, with their blasters also at the ready. It was Wes and Eric. The Silver Guardians had come just in time to save the Power Rangers. "Silver Guardians! You're under arrest!"

"You!" Now, Orkanto was downright frustrated. His perfect opportunity to seize the Rangers was gone. "You ruined everything!"

"Too bad, goldie!" Eric exclaimed. "Now, leave the area or be shot down!"

"Bah! I don't think so!" Orkanto wasn't going to allow the Guardians to stop him. He desperately charged at them, blaster loaded. But the Guardians were able to react and shot down the hunter yet again. This time, the hunter hurled into the air and rolled, touching down on the ground hard. Struggling to get back up, he cursed under his breath. "Blast it!" At this point, the Silver Guardians all closed in and took up their positions in front of the injured Rangers, protecting them from Orkanto. Wes and Eric went to help them up.

"You guys okay?" asked Wes.

"Grgh…" Troy was especially hurt the most. But he still had strength to urge. "I- I'll live…" This was the second time he was hit by a deadly blow. Once was enough for him. Noah was also a little more hurt than the others, but the pain looked minor. Nevertheless, Eric picked him up. Jake and the others managed to rise up; with the former helping Eric to pick up Noah. Orion stood up slowly and weakly. He limped towards the bounty hunter. This time, his fears were gone. They were now replaced by anger. He appeared to be more determined than ever before.

"You know what they say, Orkanto!" he yelled. "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger!"

"Ergh…" Orkanto watched as the Silver Ranger ranted at him.

"I'm going to make sure you pay for this. And what you did to my people!"

"Huh?" The Rangers were stunned. What did Orion mean by that? Why was he, who was the single most target of a bounty hunter, now mentioning his people, as if the hunter had something to do with them?

"Mmm… Hehehehe… HAHAHAHAHA!" The hunter could only cackle in amusement. "So! You knew." That made the Rangers more baffled. What did Orkanto do to the people of Andresia?

"That's right. While I was in the intelligence centre, I also knew about what you did when the Empire invaded my home. Your involvement in the bulk of the invasion. So, you're going to pay for your crimes!"

"Heh! To think, that you were so cowardly to flee from my sights, and now you want revenge for what I have done? Hah! And for what? A fallen civilization?!"

"Orion…" Emma quietly wondered. "What's going on now?"

"I'll tell you guys later." Orion walked back to where he dropped his Spear. He picked it back up, spun it up and slammed it, stabbing the asphalt road. "I may have been afraid, Orkanto." Orion's voice grew more tense but resolute. "But you must know, that I am not going to run anymore. Tomorrow, you and I are going to settle this. Meet me at the Grand Canyon. We'll finish off what we had started. You are going to pay!" The challenge was set. Orion now meant business. He wasn't going to let Orkanto win. He was not letting his people's death go unavenged.

"Challenge accepted, Silver Ranger. Now, it's not worth the money to hunt you down. But tomorrow, all of that will change. Hehehehe! Oh, and don't forget, that I am not to be fully blamed for the destruction of the whole planet." Orion was then curious. What did he mean that he was not fully responsible for his planet's destruction? But then, after a tense showdown, Orkanto had disappeared in a bright flash. There was peace at last.

But it won't last. Orion now had a huge task resting upon his shoulders. He was ready to finish what he couldn't for so long. It was now up to one single duel that will determine the fate of not only himself, but the planet Earth itself.

As the Silver Guardians began to redeploy, they assisted the wounded Rangers and rushed to their SUV's. Orion took one last look at the destruction inflicted by the Empire prior to Orkanto's intervention. He knew that Earth was not going to suffer the same fate as Andresia did. He will do his best to protect it. But first, he would have to live through the ordeal against his worst foe yet.

* * *

Hexagon Data Entry #3

Log Name: Tommy Oliver

One of the first modern Power Rangers, Tommy Oliver is regarded by most of his successors as a legend, having served with more Power Rangers teams than any other. He became the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger after being captured and brainwashed by Rita Repulsa to become her evil Green Ranger. But the eventual battle with the other Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers would break the spell and allow Tommy to fight by their side, summoning the mighty DragonZord with his Dragon Dagger.

But the Green Ranger's powers were only temporary. So after his powers finally vanished, Alpha 5 and Zordon, went to work at developing a new Power Ranger suit for him, thus becoming the new White Ranger. This granted him the power of the White Tiger Zord.

But when the Thunder Zords were soon destroyed later on by Rito Revolto, Tommy and his fellow Rangers went on a quest to search for the mystical Ninjor, who helped them regain their powers and gave them new Ninja Zords.

At one point, Tommy, along with his other Rangers, were turned into children by Master Vile. Tommy had to venture in search of the Zeo Crystal, which would return him to his original form and give him the power of Zeo Ranger Five Red to combat the newer and more dangerous threat of King Mondo and his Machine Empire.

He was again called to action when a space pirate, Divatox, threatened to conquer Earth. To thwart her plans to marry an ancient demon, Tommy and his comrades, minus Rocky, were again given new powers; the powers of Turbo. But the Power wouldn't stay with him for long as Tommy also had his personal life to deal with. As such, he was then tasked by Dimitria, Zordon's substitute mentor, to search for worthy successors to pass the torch to. He chose T.J. Johnson, who saved Tommy from Divatox, giving Tommy the reason he needed to make T.J. the newest leader of the new Turbo Rangers. After that, Tommy pursued his own life, attending MIT. It all seemed like Tommy was finally able to live a proper life without having to worry about fighting evil.

But he could not escape the power for long. Sometime later, Tommy was studying palaeontology in his college when he discovered a trio of fragments from the remains of the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs sixty-five million years ago. At the same time, he met Hayley Ziktor, a young woman who shared an interest in palaeontology. Then, she somehow discovered that her new friend was actually a legendary Power Ranger and agreed to help Tommy with his new research. By harnessing the powers of the three gems he found, Tommy and Hayley were able to create a brand new set of powerful tools that could be used to save the Earth; the Dino Morphers.

Then, Tommy's work soon expanded to include two more individuals; Anton Mercer and Terrence Smith. The projects were then shifted to a faraway island off the west coast of the USA. A research centre was constructed as Tommy, with the help of his team, went on to construct new inventions, like the Raptor Riders, the Tyrannodrones and even the Dino Thunder Biozords.

His research had to be put on hold, howerver, because a new threat emerged.

During the time of the Wild Force Rangers' battle against the Orgs, Tommy was contacted by the Red Space Ranger, Andros, who alerted him of the return of the Machine Empire, led by a splinter group of its fiercest Generals. Wasting no time, Tommy contacted every single Red Ranger he could find and formed a task force bent on stopping General Venjix and his fellow Generals. It was called, Operation 'Forever Red'. The operation was a success, with the first ten Red Rangers able to defeat the Generals and destroyed the second Serpentera.

The group of Red Rangers disbanded, returning to their normal lives, while Cole Evans returned to his active duties. However, from this experience, the Power had returned to Tommy. The Zeo powers were only temporary, but the feeling of becoming a hero again had taken its toll on the veteran Ranger. Operation 'Forever Red' changed Tommy. Now, all he wanted to do was to once again use the Power to protect the universe. This time, he was not going to be a Ranger anytime soon. But even that changed as well…

Sometime after 'Forever Red', Tommy resumed his work on his new plan to protect the world with the new Dino Thunder tools. However, once he returned, things went haywire. Anton Mercer and Terrence Smith had suffered from a terrible accident within the island lab that transformed them into hideous monsters called Mesogog and Zeltrax. In his crazed state, Mesogog obtained most of the technology Tommy and his team worked so hard to create, including the Tyrannodrones, who become the new goons for Tommy to face. The veteran Ranger attempted to put a stop to the madness by destroying the island lab, but he was not able to finish Mesogog off. The new villains survived, taking with them valuable findings. Fortunately, Tommy was able to save the precious Dino Gems from Mesogog and left back to the mainland, where he restarted his research.

After the era of the Ninja Storm Rangers, Tommy was to become a teacher of palaeontology at Reefside High. There, he met three troubled teenagers, Connor McKnight, Ethan James and Kira Ford. While educating them proved to be a challenge, it didn't take Tommy long to finally find a use for the Dino Gems. Soon, the three teenagers were able to discover Tommy's secret headquarters where they accidentally bonded with the Gems. Thus, with this bondage, Tommy knew that these students were to be the next generation of heroes; the Power Rangers Dino Thunder.

Using what he had learnt from Zordon before him, Tommy served as the Rangers' new mentor, guiding them throughout their battles. But the call for Tommy himself came again, when he obtained the Black Dino Gem and, thus, became a Power Ranger once again; the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. After helping Mesogog's son, Trent, revert back to good from evil, and eventually defeating Mesogog and brought back Anton, Tommy once again took to retirement, for now. However, he still intended to create a powerful force that would protect the Earth should the Power Rangers need help.

Tommy has led the Power Rangers against the Armada prior to the events of Hexagon. The feeling of having the entire teams of Rangers united against a common enemy has given the veteran Ranger a sense of true unity and teamwork.

So when the possibility of the return of Mavro's Empire came to be, he knew he needed a plan to counter such a large force.

Thus, we enter the Hexagon Plan. Tommy intends to create an organization consisting of all the past Power Rangers to operate and protect the planet.

There's no doubt that Tommy Oliver has served to be a prime member of the Power Rangers; whether he is a Ranger or a Mentor. His experiences has taught many of his successors the virtues of being a Power Ranger. Hoping to keep the legacy of Zordon alive, Tommy will do his best to ensure that Hexagon will be Earth's ultimate saviour and the Empire's downfall.

Data Entry End


	9. Striking Silver (Part 3)

**Chapter 8: Striking Silver (Part 3)**

 **Before you begin reading, I would like to make an announcement that I have made a Wordpress account where I'm posting Hexagon and some of my other fics there. There's no difference to posting here, except that every post now comes with a custom-made video I made to act as an opening to the story, like how they do in the official series.**

 **If you like to drop by and read them there, just copy my name (cos I know most of you are confused of my numericals) onto wordpress. But updates will be slow because I will still be using as my main means of uploading chapters, but I'm using Wordpress for my fan intro video.**

* * *

"The dice had been rolled. The fate of the Rangers now laid in the hands of one of their own. Orion had challenged an old enemy to a duel. A duel that will decide whether the Power Rangers will stay and fight another day, or be captured and let the Earth fall from the might of the Empire. My plan hasn't even come to motion yet. Without them, Hexagon's fight would be for nothing. We need the Rangers, or we may never have our old friends to join us again.

But I have faith in my successor. I believe Orion can help us. I believe, he can save us all. He has the true heart of a Power Ranger. And he will put his skills to the test. He's the last of his kind now. Let us hope, his people's passing won't go unavenged. He's our last hope now.

Tommy Oliver, signing off."

* * *

11th December 2015,

1 ALB,

Hexagon HQ,

New York,

USA,

Earth,

At the Command Center, the Rangers were now resting there. It has been a day after the disastrous battle at Quebec, and the Rangers were left scarred and humiliated after their recent battle. Wounds have healed, but the ones inside them have not.

After what had transpired in Canada the day before, they couldn't pick themselves up that easily. They were able to save the country from another horrid invasion by the Empire, but the conclusion of the battle had turned the tide against them; two of their own badly wounded and another one of them being hunted. An intergalactic bounty hunter was now out to hunt for Orion, who had a high price on his head. What troubled him further was the fact Orkanto was responsible for the majority of the Empire's offensive on his home planet, which was practically destroyed in the process. But Orion was not about to be intimidated any longer. He had been cowering in fear from Orkanto for far too long. He had to put an end to the hunter's merciless reign once and for all, no matter the cost.

He sat down on a rocky bench just a few metres away from where Gosei was etched on; his Super Silver Spear being polished. The Ranger could envision the sharp blade slicing rifht through the golden armour of his enemy. Rage and vengeance filled his heart as the long dreadful memories of Andresia were being played in his head.

However, the sight of his plight was being witnessed elsewhere by another of his own.

"Hey, Orion?" The Silver Ranger stopped cleaning his blade and turned up to see Troy standing next to him. The leader had a large white ring of bandage cloth wrapped around his waist; exactly wheres Orkanto shot him during the last battle. Gladly, he could still walk, but the wounds were a little unbearable. Orion could feel the pain Troy was feeling, but he was too caught up with fighting Orkanto to try and even ask him how he was doing after the blast. Concerned, Troy sat down on the bench. "So... You're ready for this?"

That was all he could say. He knew too well Orion wasn't in a good mood. And yet, it wasn't just bad. It was definitely worse than he'd let on. But the Andresian mustered up enough to say...

"Yeah. I got this." An awkward silence followed and Orion resumed to cleaning his weapon. The blade were starting to shine even more. After a while, Troy spoke again.

"Look. You don't have to do this alone." he pressed. "You can count on us, right?"

"Sorry, Troy." Orion relented. "But this is my fight. I need to face him alone. It's not like I don't want your help. I need it more than ever. But this is something I need to get out of my chest right now. It's my people he killed. And now, he needs to pay." Troy couldn't help but stay silent; hearing the rage in Orion's voice shut him down. But then, he heard a calm sigh from Orion. "Besides, I can't have you guys get caught in the crosshairs again. It's my fault you are all targets now. Consider this duel my gift for helping me getting used to this world." Then, Troy gave a pat on the back, reassuring Orion that he had his team's backing for him. Now, from his raging mood, Orion started to feel more relaxed, more at ease.

"Alright then." Troy said. "If you wanna settle this guy on your own, then I can't stop you. But don't hesitate to call on us if you need help."

"Trust me, Troy. Andresians have a sense of honour. We will do whatever's right to see through our goals. But I'll give a shout if anything happens."

"Knowing the Empire, I'm pretty something might come up." After hearing Orion's unstoppable resolve, Troy got up and went back to his teammates, while Orion went back to checking his weapon.

Meanwhile, there were two other Rangers that did not take the last battle lightly. Noah was sitting down elsewhere, resting himself down as his back pains slowly healed. Then, there was also Jake, who was there comforting him as he rubbed Noah's back. The two were conversing to each other about the unfortunate event.

"Gee, you sure took bit the dust on that one." Jake joked.

"Don't remind me." Noah responded. "That X-Borg had me in the ropes."

"Maybe it's because you were out of the action zone back there. You were like zoning out from aiming at that frigate that you didn't get the drift and got wrecked." suggested Jake, but Noah didn't catch on what Jake meant. "What I'm trying to say is, that maybe you... I dunno... thinking too much."

Thinking too much? Was that what he meant? Noah thought.

"What?!" he relented. "Thinking too much? There's no such thing as thinking too much. Thinking helps you beat your enemy."

"Come on, buddy. Look what that got you." Jake gestured his head to Noah's back.

"Yeah. Well, a simple coincidence."

"But you could have heard the guy coming of you didn't take too much time on your strategic knowledge." At that moment, Noah had had enough. All this talk about how flawed his strategy was, did not not making him feel any better. He got up and glared at Jake.

"Look, Jake. Maybe you can't accept the fact that I'm a better thinker than you." But Jake wasn't going to give up either.

"Maybe because you can't agree that I am luckier than you."

"Luck has nothing to do with this."

"It could've saved your back."

"It was a coincidence."

"Out of pure luck."

"Well, maybe..."

"Rangers." Suddenly, the heating conversation was brought to a halt when a low, echoing voice interrupted them. They then looked to the wall, where their mentor, Gosei, was attached to. "It seems to the two of you have different opinions on how to fight."

"Yeah. I've been trying to tell Jake that he needs to keep his head in the game and start thinking before he acts." argued Noah.

"But I've been trying to tell Noah that we shouldn't think too much." ranted Jake.

"Oh yeah, so tell me, Mr-Don't-Think-Too-Much. Why shouldn't I?" Noah dared. Jake was about to back up his claim. However, as much as he wanted to say something, the only thing came out was stuttering. Noah felt more and more victorious with each stutter.

"You may not have a voice, Jake." Gosei spoke. "But your intentions are just as great as Noah's." Then, the two grew confused at what Gosei said. They stopped their focus on their argument to pay attention to their mentor. "I am very aware that you two are different. Noah, you prefer to strategize and plan out your strategies. And Jake, you rather take the fight before even thinking of possibilities. These two methods may be different, but what about what your goals?"

"Goals?"

"What do you both want to achieve in your ways?"

And then, almost instantly, the two different Rangers spoke out their answers.

"To win." And yet, the answers came off simultaneously. Both then looked at each other after saying their goals.

"Now then. Let me ask you. Is it now possible for two different paths, to have the same destination?"

"Wait. I think I get it..." Noah said.

"Me too..." Jake added. "Okay, I don't get it."

"The point is; you Rangers may have differing ways, but your intentions are still the same."

"Ohhh..." Jake finally got the answer.

"So, what do you suggest we do, Gosei?"

"That is up to you. You both must find a way to settle your differences and work out common ground. That is a rudiment that has been passed down from generation to generation."

"Maybe you're right." Noah sighed before turning to Jake. His frustrations and pity on Jake now put aside. "How about we start with an apology?"

"Sounds good." agreed Jake. "So, we cool?" He then extended his hand to Noah. Without hesitation, the former accepted the gesture and low-fived Jake's hand, ending the brief hostilities.

"We cool." Gosei couldn't feel any more proud of the two; finally able to forget their differences and to find a way to work them out to win their upcoming battles.

Soon, everyone had gathered around with Orion, who finished checking his weapon. Troy stepped up and wanted to say something.

"So, Orion…" he began. "You know… if you're cool with it, maybe you can tell us more about this Orkanto guy."

Orion tensed up for a bit. Troy knew that there was a traumatic backstory coming that Orion did not want to reveal. But Orion took up whatever courage he had. He needed to tell his teammates the full story of the sorrowful day he lost his home.

"Well, you guys pretty much heard everything you needed to know about my home planet and my people's destruction. But… after the Armada was done for, I took some time to fill in every detail of that tragic day. And… I came across some disturbing findings."

* * *

22nd February, 2014,

0 BLB,

Andresia,

Andresian Space,

Jebo System,

 _Our world was lush and humid. Beaches were everywhere and the seas were so humongous that the Earth's Pacific Ocean was a mere puddle compared to what we had. We depended on a high concentration of hydrogen dioxide in the air for the best rate of survival, and we couldn't find a better place to live than the coastal world of our Andresia; Aquitar proved too watery for us and the Aquitians were, no offense, too boring. Where I work at just never ceased to disappoint me, for a new interesting find came almost every day. But one day, one find would change my life forever…_

 _It was supposed to be another day at the mines with my pals. Just gathering some rare materials for our factories to produce jewellery for the noblemen and women. All around me were friends who were around the same age as me; where I came from, women rather become aristocrats resting around in soft couches than work around in those dusty and rock-hard mines._

 _I grabbed my pickaxe and started striking hard on the white marble rocks which were abundant on the surface of my world. Contrary to the humid weather, the conditions were just so… balmy. Our shabby mining outfits weren't doing much to help. Our faces were all full of soot and dirt from all that mining, too._

 _Usually, one of my best friends, Artie, would jump right out and rub me on the head just to tease me for displaying my softness in the middle of all that hard work. I could remember the conversation we had on that fateful day._

"Hey, Orion! Come on, toughen up!"

 _From what I remember, I did feel a little worn out after an Earth hour of nothing but breaking rocks and pushing mine carts. Artie was always the one to do the smart talk. Fortunately, I was the one to come out on top all the time._

"Like you're doing anything special too?"

"Oh, alright. That's how you want to play it. Come here!" _And I was rewarded with another rub on the head. But after the fun and games were over, we went to resume our work._

 _But then, as we continued working, I was having at it with my pickaxe, hitting a really big rock. But as I kept on hammering at it, it didn't even make a crack. It was so hard, my pickaxe was the one that broke. Then, I realized that there was some sort of crystal stuck in the rock. I dusted it off and guess what I saw? Yep, my Morpher and Ranger Key. I managed to break them out, but I decided to keep it a secret from everyone. And thus, I decided to keep it safe from everyone until the time was right._

 _So the next day went by; this time, we had our fun tossing in small rocks into wheelbarrows from afar to see who the perfect shot was. Last place had to pay up for drinks later on after our shift was done. Luckily, I was the first to score a hit. So, drinks were on someone else. Nevertheless, the mood was joyous. This was how we all enjoyed our work, despite the dangers it posed._

"Let's call it a day, boys!" _Those were my last words to them... Just before…_

… _they came…_

 **ZOOOMMM! BWWOOMMM!**

 _Within moments, the quarry was rocked by the constant bombardments of Imperial war vessels orbiting our atmosphere. The lasers hit hard right onto out location. We all made a run for it as we dodged the lasers, but the force of each blast was so strong, we were practically lifted into the air. I did my best to run as fast as I could, trying to remain on the ground just as firm._

 _And after surviving the next few minutes or so, I quickly hid away over the quarry, but fearing my family's safety, I ran for my home village to find out if they were alright. After that, life was never the same for me. You know what happened next. The Empire reigning their control; my people slaughtered by the thousands. My family… gone…_

 _Just like that. All in one day._

* * *

"After that, I did what I could to survive, hijacked an Imperial frigate, and the next thing I knew it, I ended up here on Earth. With you guys." Troy came to Orion and comforted him; patting him in the back while the others gestured their condolences and support.

"But now…" Orion's sudden words caught their attention. "There's more to this tragedy."

"What is it?" asked Emma.

"When I stole information from the Empire, I stumbled upon some old files that recorded every planet the Armada invaded. The attack on Andresia was one of them. I was curious, so I read through the files. I read through all the tactics, the battles… the casualties…" orion choked a bit from mentioning his fallen people. "Then, finally, I saw what appeared to be the most dreaded discovery I had stumbled upon."

"And that is?" asked Jake. Orion hesitated for a while. The Rangers understood that what he saw was a real shock to him. So, when he finally revealed his findings to them, they were not prepared for what they had to hear.

"The attack on Andresia… was Orkanto's mission."

"It turned out that Orkanto led the attack on my home; on my people. I always thought he was just another one of the Empire's common goons, but during these times, I found out he had a more significant role to the Empire. The data showed that he was hired by the Empire to lead the attack on Andresia, because they were looking for something. That something… was my Morpher. It looked like the Empire was somehow aware that the Silver Ranger Key was on my planet. So, that's why they hired Orkanto to lead the attack and find the Morpher. He was there to find it, and he did whatever he could; even if it meant destroying the population to do so. So it was then, I realized. That all of this… was my fault… I kept the Morpher a secret to everyone and allowed the Empire to do whatever they wanted. I let Orkanto finish off what was left of my people. If I had just given the Morpher to my leaders, then maybe the whole thing could've been avoided. I could've saved my planet from annihilation."

"No, don't say that!" Suddenly, Orion was interrupted by the loud exclaim of Gia. "You found that Morpher. You had every right to use it. You said the Sixth Rangers called out to you, and that means you had a purpose to hide it."

"Gia's right, Orion." agreed Noah. "If you hadn't picked up that Morpher, we wouldn't have a Sixth Ranger fighting alongside us."

"And if it fell to Imperial hands, we could've lost the battle." added Emma.

"Dude, you were destined to use that Morpher." said Jake.

"But at what cost?" Orion responded. "I doomed my people."

"But you avenged them when we destroyed the Armada." Troy tried to give reason. "Orion, you can't let your people's deaths be in vain. They would have wanted you to keep the Morpher to make sure other worlds don't suffer the same fate." He placed his hand on Orion's shoulder. "You did a real great job being the Silver Ranger, and I'm sure your family, your friends, and all the people of Andresia are looking at you from the afterlife. And they would be proud of you. You have to stop doubting yourself, because now, your moment of truth is here; Orkanto. He will be the final piece of the puzzle to your redemption."

Orion was listening in on what Troy and the others had said. And it was now that he understood their messages. The Morpher may have found him for a reason. **Him** , out of all of Andresians. And of course, if he gave the Morpher to his enemies, he could have doomed other worlds. He wouldn't want to shame his people, and by being the Silver Ranger, he had avenged his people. But now, there was Orkanto to finish off. He was the last obstacle to Orion's sorrows.

"You guys…" he quietly said. "I… I don't know what to say… You really know how to make me feel real better in times of need." Finally, everyone could smile after hearing Orion, at last, listened to reason. "You're all right. I have to save the Universe. I was chosen to be the Silver Ranger. And I'm not going to shame my people any further. The Empire brought this upon themselves and they lost their Emperor in the process. Now, I will finally have one last stroke to redeeming my ways. I must defeat Orkanto!"

"That's it!" Gia cheered.

"You're on a roll, man!" added Jake. The Rangers could now feel more jubilant after Orion's revived determination. He will make amends to his fallen people and he will end it all with the fall of Orkanto.

"Thanks, guys." thanked Orion. Everyone huddled together in a group hug. They were now ready to take on whatever Orkanto and Verinora would offer next.

 **BBWAARMM! BBWAARMM!**

"And now's the time…"

* * *

11th December 2015,

1 ALB,

Grand Canyon Skywalk,

Grand Canyon National Park,

Arizona,

USA,

Earth,

 **ZOOOMM!**

While the Rangers were on the way, a squadron of Imperial warfighters zoomed into the great, deep valley. Flying in between the two rock walls and along the canyon, they patrolled the area, sniffing out any potential targets down below. At the same time, a squad of X-Borgs were standing on the long, U-shaped glass platform overlooking the vast canyon. They were all standing in a line across the glass railing, guarding what appeared to be a crowd of frightened tourists; all crouched down with their heads down and screaming in fear as hostages of the Empire. The Empire was now in control of the national landmark.

Leading all of this, a golden figure stood atop a large rock cliff, supervising the occupation of the area. Watching a few fighters flying pass by, Orkanto could feel the extreme heat of the arid environment heating his entire body up, adding up to his enjoyment of the torment happening at his whelm.

"Ahhhh, a good day, it is." he gloriously spoke in a monologue. "So many people to capture and rocks to blow up. Kinda reminds me of a very special mission I took a long time ago."

"Would that be the destruction of my home planet?!"

"Huh?" Suddenly, the bounty hunter was alerted to the voice of an angry young man. Turning around, the alien found out who was behind him; his reaction being a simple smirk and a chuckle.

"Hahaha. So… you did come after all, Orion of Andresia."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the skywalk, the X-Borgs watching over their hostages were then joined by a larger robotic warrior. It was a robot with a large shell on his head and green armour paddins on his shoulders. On his chest, was a clock-like ornament and on his knees were golden armour pads **(A/N~ Bakutofuji-ER from Goseiger).** The robot stomped right into the skywalk and grabbed one of the X-Borgs in an annoyed fashion.

"Can't you aluminium-faced malfunctions keep these insolent meatbags shut?!" He violently shook the soldier with one hand before tossing him down on the glass. He was clearly irritated by the constant screams and stutters of fear and panic among the civilians. But his robot temper was only adding up to the terror, with the fear of having him breaking the glass below them. However, they were all silenced by the robot Commander as he looked down on them frantically, in an effort to shut them up himself. "Keep it down, you foolish organics!" he yelled. "Your screams are causing my audio receptors to fry!" The citizens all cowered down, hiding their faces from looking at the terrible head and face.

"I wonder what would happen if we fry your whole body?" The sudden call of a youthful teenager alerted the group as they turned to see another group of strangers.

"What the?! Not now!" And to the horror of the monsters and to the delight of the civilians, the arrival of their favourite coloured superheroes just amped up the situation; the human crowd cheered in their presence.

"What's wrong? You heard the crowd. They love us." teased Jake.

"But we don't! X-Borgs! Take care of them!" Following his orders, the X-Borgs all charged in at once. But for the Rangers, this was nothing new.

" **Legendary Ranger Mode!** **Lost Galaxy! Go Galactic!** " With their Ranger Keys, they warped into a squad of more legendary Rangers. Each of them had a white chest with a black zig-zag pattern stretched across it. Their helmets were reminiscent of five animals; a lion, a gorilla, a condor, a wildcat and a wolf. After morphing, they drew out golden swords and sliced through the X-Borgs, obliterating them in one swift blow.

"DRGH!" The robotic Commander was not enjoying what he witnessed; steam shooting out of his helmet. "You are all incompetent junk piles! No matter." The steam then stopped bursting out as he brought himself to a calm state. "I, Arthrobot, shall delete you fools once and for all!"

"Bring it!" dared Troy. The Rangers then ran with their weapons at the ready to attack the charging Commander. The robot was only armed with his steel-hard fists as he threw swift punches at the Rangers. They either blocked or dodged the incoming strikes, but the enemy was also handy with his defensive capabilities. His rigid armour was to be a challenge to the Rangers. Their Quasar Sabers were not even making a dent on Arthrobot's outer shell.

The heavy-duty Commander then moved out of the way and shot mini missiles out of fingers.

"Trans-Daggers!" The Rangers pulled out smaller claw-shaped blade weapons and slashed at the missiles by projecting an energy scythe each, cutting the incoming projectiles in half; the severed pieces past the Rangers and exploded behind them. After that, everyone gathered and held their daggers together in a star formation.

"Star Formation!" The Rangers then focused their energy and siphoned it towards the formation, unleashing a star-shaped laser blast spinning towards Arthrobot. However, to defend himself from the massive projectile, the robot grabbed his oversized helmet and detached it. He then pushed it up front like a shield and crouched down, waiting for the incoming blast. Finally, the energy blast hit the immobile Commander head-on, causing an explosion to engulf him.

Once the dust settled, the Rangers had their hopes up that their foe was now reduced to dust. However, what came, instead, was Arthrobot intact; his helmet successful in shielding himself from the attack as steam rose from the darkened spot on it.

"Darn. Hat's off to this guy." grumbled Noah.

"Hah! You Rangers are no match for my extra-durable Methaldon Mark-IV armour. Courtesy of our fallen mistress, Metal Alice!"

"Gee, first a Creepox wannabee, and now a Metal Alice fan-boy, or… bot?" said Gia.

"What will they think of next?" added Troy.

"If I were you, I'd contact your other Ranger buddies to take me on. Oh wait, you can't. You have no means to call for reinforcements." The Rangers were taken aback by the sudden implication that Arthrobot knew of their current crisis.

"How'd you know that?" asked Noah.

"Because **I** am the one who is jamming your signals!"

"What?!" The Rangers were again stunned. The very source of the problem was right in front of them.

"My central processors is hardwired with the latest in Imperial counter-intelligence, courtesy of General Arkanos himself."

"Guys." Troy gathered his team. "If we destroy this punk, we can contact our allies." The robot's destruction could very well give Hexagon the edge over their enemy, for as long as the robot stood functional, Tommy's plan would not come to fruition.

"Not a chance! Prepare to be space dust!" And just like that, the battle resumed.

* * *

Elsewhere, atop the rock formation, two adversaries were now staring down at each other. One combatant was a bounty hunter willing to get a high amount of earnings and become the richest being in the universe. The other was the last of his kind who was seeking vengeance for the destruction of his entire people. The stakes were high for both sides. The battle around them was being ignored; all the focus retained on each other. Neither side was going to give up anytime soon. This was to be a battle to settle their biggest goals.

"Hahaha. So… you did come after all, Orion of Andresia." said Orkanto.

"Of course I did." urged Orion, bent on taking Orkanto down and avenging his people. "I will not allow my people's death to go unavenged."

"You know, Orion, perhaps I can spare you and your Ranger friends, if you just surrender now."

"Never…" The seriousness in Orion's voice clearly told Orkanto that there was no backing down from this.

"Is it really worth it, Andresian? Are you willing to use your powers to fight me? The same powers you could've given up… to save your people?" Orion continued to remain quiet. He couldn't help it, but he was forced to remember the tragic events played out almost two years ago. The doubt he had felt was starting to return. "What a pity… If only you could have told your leaders about your discovery of the Silver Ranger power, then maybe I could've let your planet live on. The Andresian race could have survived and thrived…"

But he then remembered all the things his fellow Rangers had said to him after he told them on how Orkanto became involved in the invasion. Their rousing words all recollected and further appreciated. The Silver Ranger powers were there for a reason. They were meant to be found by someone worthy of wielding its power and that of the Sixth Rangers and Auxiliary Heroes. After all he had done to save Earth, he knew exactly that the Powers had chosen the right being for the job. His people would have been proud of him, for saving other worlds from suffering the same fate as their own.

"You're right." he quietly said. "Perhaps my people could have lived on. Maybe if I wasn't so curious, I would have handed them to you and saved my people." These words seem to agree with Orkanto, much to the bounty hunter's delight. "But we would then be slaves to the Mavro Empire." Then, Orion switched his course. "If I know my people, we would rather die than be enslaved by you. I know my people fought well against your forces. I wasn't there to see it all, but their resolve to protect each other had always been within ourselves for generations."

Thinking back, he remembered all the good times he had with his friends and family, as well as the harsh ones, especially the day that changed his life, forever. "And now, I will not let their sacrifices be in vain. These powers have chosen me to be one of the heroes this universe deserves. The powers that made me who I am now. The powers… of the Silver Ranger! I represent the Sixth Rangers and the Extra Heroes who lent previous generations a hand or two. I will live up to those names; as the Silver Ranger, and the last Andresian. Orkanto, it is my sworn duty… to eliminate you and avenge Andresia! You won't terrorize any more worlds on my watch, Orkanto! Say your prayers, 'cos this will be your last battle." Orion's determination said it all. The anger for the loss of his people. The pride he grew when becoming a Ranger. And finally, the heroism he achieved for saving the Earth. Everything he had taken in was all he needed to become the Silver Ranger. Not only that, he swore to make sure his people's sacrifices would not go unredeemed. For him, this duel will finally put an end to the plight of the Andresians. This duel would be the beginning of a new era.

"Hmmmm… Hahaha!" But predictably, the one being responsible for all that sorrow simply clapped in sarcasm and amusement. "I have to admit. That was rather touching. But all that sweet talk won't help you win this fight!"

"Maybe not, but this will!" Orion then picked up his Silver Spear and flung it like a javelin right towards Orkanto. The hunter retaliated; blasting the weapon and causing it to spin right back to Orion, who grabbed it after the shot was fired. And thus, the duel commenced. The final battle to avenge the people of Andresia.

* * *

"Whoa! Drgh!" On the other side of the battle, the other Rangers were having their own complications against the durable armour of Arthrobot. The Commander proved to be a handicap as he punched Jake with his equally strong fists. Picking up the fallen comrade, the Rangers regrouped to formulate a new plan.

"Quasar Launcher!" Noah then pulled out a lomg, white and blue tube-like weapon and fired a Quasar shot at Arthrobot. But once again, he pulled out his shield helmet and blocked off the shot, sending it flying right a most unfortunate target.

"Oh no! The skywalk!" The Rangers watched in agony as the support holding the structure on the left broke from the blast of Noah's Quasar Launcher, causing the structure to tremble violent as it slowly went down. The hostages could only scream and hold on for dear life as the skywalk descended. Fortunately, it didn't go down much and the people all huddled along the railings to protect themselves from falling. Now, the force of the skywalk dangling over the edge and the absolute fear of a fatal drop was the one thing they were afraid of.

"Oops." The maniacal Commander laughed. "Looks like those humans are about to go on the ride of their lives!" Troy and the others quickly thought of a way to save the civilians before it was too late.

"Gia, Emma. You guys are with me." Troy ordered. "Noah, Jake. Take care of Arthrobot."

"Roger that." Noah complied. Troy, Gia and Emma ran to save the hostages while Noah and Jake stayed behind to engage the enemy.

" **Legendary Ranger Mode! Lightspeed Rescue!** " The three Rangers morphed into Rangers with geometrically-shaped visors and white cross marks on their chests, and rushed to thr rescue. Jake and Noah also took their Ranger Morphers and changed into a different pair of Rangers. These ones had a white line each running across their chests and five-coloured squares on each line.

" **Legendary Ranger Mode! In Space! Let's Rocket!** " The duo then pulled out their weapons; a long staff with a crescent-shaped blade at the tip and a peculiar axe with its blade sticking out from the middle of its hilt.

"Let's do it!" The two Space Rangers then readied themselves and attacked Arthrobot. Meanwhile, the three other Rangers made their way towards the shattered supports.

"Okay. Here's the plan." Troy began. "I'll hold on to these supports. You two save the hostages."

"No way, Troy." disagreed Gia. "You won't be able to hold this on your own. I'll help."

"Guess the saving's all on me." Emma saluted as she jumped into the out-of-balance skywalk to rescue the citizens. Troy and Gia quickly grabbed a hold of the cracked part of the structure.

"Glad the Lightspeed Rangers had super strength to lift debris or this would end real badly." praised Troy.

* * *

"HARGH!" While the Super Megaforce Rangers were taking care of their crises, another one of their own was still struggling to deal with his own.

"Care to surrender now, Andresian?" Orkanto taunted, witnessing his opponent being worn down.

"Funny, I was about to ask the same thing." Orion spun his weapon and sprinted towards his enemy. His golden blade clashed with Orkanto's wrist-mounted blades. He made a sweep for his legs, but Orkanto jumped up and did a spin kick. Orion hindered the kick and made a back flip to safety. At a steady position, he converted his weapon to a blaster and fired upon Orkanto. The bounty hunter did three cartwheels to dodge all three shots. Reverting his weapon back to a spear, Orion swung it like a boomerang and it managed to knock Orkanto off his feet, but not before Orkanto fought back and shot his gun at Orion, blasting him on the chest and sending him tumbling to the ground. The simultaneous falls signified their even levels of strength.

"Dgh… I got to admit, Andresian." Orkanto weakly uttered, dusting the wound formed on his shoulder where Orion hit. "No one has ever got the drop on me like that in a really long time."

"The next time will come soon." Orion balanced himself up and struck again. The triple-bladed weapon locked again with the wrist blades. Orkanto, while his weapons kept the spear locked, then pushed away Orion with his right leg, freeing himself. After a side kick, which Orion evaded, the Ranger rolled away from the danger. At this point, he drew another Ranger Key at the ready and inserted into his Morpher. Dialling some numbers in, he transformed into another legend, who wore a silver uniform much similar to Troy, Gia and Emma's Lightspeed forms, but with a V-shaped visor and golden shoulder pads and a gold 'Y' line on his chest.

" **Legendary Ranger Mode. Titanium Power!** " He unsheathed a small silver axe and proceeded to retaliate against his foe. Orkanto blocked off the first few strikes before jumping in the air and

"Intriguing form. You know, I wouldn't have another shot at taking on a Legendary Ranger like this."

"Oh yeah? Then let me entertain you! Titanium Laser, Axe Mode!" And the battle resumed. The two equally powerful forces clashed in another volley of furious attacks. A swing from the Titanium Laser Axe was able to scrape off a chunk of armour from Orkanto. Another ripped off one of his shoulder spikes.

The fallen pieces added satisfaction to Orion. To see this so-called invulnerable hunter, who destroyed most of his people, now falling piece by piece, it was exhilarating. Perhaps now, he might be able to exact his people's avengement.

* * *

Back at the fight against Arthropod, Noah and Jake were still having a tough time trying to get through to his thick armour. No matter where they hit, it proved to be a very difficult task to find a chink in it.

"I don't get it." groaned Noah. "It's like we're dealing with an actual tank. Every time we hit him, our attacks just bounce right off him."

"There's nothing you can do, Rangers!" gloated Arthrobot. "My armour is the thickest there is!"

"We need a bigger gun." said Noah. "Something that could outright pierce through his armour and…"

"Darn this! I'm moving in!" But Noah's thoughts were interrupted by Jake's battle cry. The Black Space Ranger leapt into the air and, again, made his move against Arthrobot. The robotic Commander held both of the Ranger's hands as the two wrestled to gain the upper hand. Next, Jake tried to pull out his blue blaster and shoot the enemy up close. But his arms were being held tight by the stronger robot that his hand could only inch slowly towards the weapon. After being able to grab the blaster, Jake desperately pulled the trigger. The shot blasted past Arthrobot and hit a metallic board behind him. The shot then bounced off.

"WARGH!" Suddenly, the deadlock was finally released as Arthrobot reeled off, holding his back. Jake couldn't make out the situation, but it looked like he was actually in pain. He felt he did something, so he went on to engage again.

However, Noah who stood by watching the match saw it all. The blast shot by Jake did indeed hurt Arthrobot, after it was deflected from the metal board and hit the robot at the back of the neck. It appeared Noah had finally found a weak point in the seemingly durable monster. But there was still the trouble to making him stay still enough for him to make continuous attacks on it. Then, he took a look at the struggle between Jake and Arthrobot. Finally, after a minute of observation…

"That's it!" Noah exclaimed in joy. "Jake! Keep him steady!"

"What?!" Jake yelled in confusion. "You realize I'm dealing with a 50-ton goliath here, right?!"

"Just listen to me. I have an idea." All Noah needed was Jake to keep the robot at a stationary position so that he could aim right for the weak point behind the soft neck. Perhaps it was time for Jake to prove that his brash attitude could finally be of use. But like he said, dealing with Arthrobot was like facing a boxing champion with nothing more than a pair of mittens.

Jake, nevertheless, did not give up. He put in all of his strength and power to hold down the mighty Commander, to give Noah a chance to cripple him plenty.

Noah pulled out his Astro Blaster and aimed for Arthrobot, hoping to get his back on his sights. The two combatants were moving so much, however, that the Blue Ranger was finding it very difficult to even get a lock.

"Come on, Jake. Get that horsecrab to stay still." With his left eye closed, he persisted until the moment he would get his mark. And then…

"Gotcha!" The trigger was pulled.

"YARGH!" The monster robot was finally shot down. Noah then fired another shot at the neck. Jake released himself from the struggle and watched as his enemy retreated back hurt and unable to attack. After several shots from Noah, the abnormal robot was beginning to malfunction as sparks jolted out of his body. He kneeled down on the floor, seemingly disabled. The Rangers certainly felt victorious from this outcome.

"That did it!" Noah said. "That robot's history!"

Jake ran for Noah, passing the weakened Arthrobot.

"Slick move, man!" praised Jake. "How'cha know what to do?"

"Simple." Noah answered as-a-matter-of-factly. "With a calculative mind and a brilliant strategy." And again, Noah brought his strategic mind to light. "But I couldn't have done it without 'ya, buddy."

Giving each other a high five, the two Rangers now felt the teamwork from the double trouble they inflicted. A reckless rush-in with an observative mindset equals the perfect formula to take on enemies one alone cannot face. It was exactly as Gosei said;

" _Two different minds, towards the same destination._ "

Back at the skywalk, Emma jumped off the failing structure, with a civilian caressed on her arms. She put the young woman down.

"Alright, madam." she assured. "You're good to go." The woman nodded, feeling a mixture of fear and extreme relief. She quickly ran to join the crowd behind roadblocks. There, a squad of Silver Guardians and paramedics tended to the rest of the hostages while blocking off access to nearby spectators. Fortunately, no one was seriously hurt; just a few bruises and cuts from the captors. Troy and Gia were still holding on to the supports while, above them, the large green Zord that was Aero Rescue Three was hovering lower and lower with a large hook dangling on a long line below the ship. Once the hook attached itself to the very front of the skywalk, the Zord ascended upwards, lifting the heavy structure to its original position.

"Alright, guys." called Joel at the pilot seat. "You can let go now. I got this." After ten long minutes, the two Rangers finally let go of the supports. They stretched and wound their arms round and round to relieve their stressed muscles.

"Whew!" Gia sighed in exhaustion. "Sure glad that's over."

"Yeah, but there's still the Arthrobot back there." said Troy, extending his arms upwards. "Not to mention Orion's duel with Orkanto."

As Emma rejoined them, they de-Morphed back to their Super Mega Modes.

"Come on, let's go rejoin Jake and Noah. Hope they're handling well."

* * *

Orion was rolling on the ground, seeming like he was hit hard by Orkanto. He was now a gold and blue Ranger with a samurai design and a visor shaped like a _kanji_ of 'light'. He had a pair of blue melee weapons; a short sword with a silver blade, and a same-sized baton-like holster. Orkanto aimed his blaster at Orion, but the Ranger rolled out of the way and sped towards him with blitzing speed. He then sliced at Orkanto multiple times with the same amount of speed and grace, cutting through the gold armour of the alien bounty hunter. Pulling himself away from the bladed frenzy, Orkanto spun up and fired more blasts; all bolts exploding down on Orion.

" **Legendary Ranger Mode! Overdrive, Accelerate!** " Orion then jumped up in a new Silver Ranger mode wearing a black stripe running down his chest and a horn on his helmet, with a metal detector weapon.

"Drive Detector!" He slashed the weapon on Orkanto when a blue laser slash emitted and shot out of the base. The energy projectile missed its mark when Orkanto punched it off, and it dissipated away.

Orion landed on the ground and transformed into another Ranger.

" **Wild Access!** " He changed into a wolf-like Silver Ranger with a thin-barrelled sword. He swung it at Orkanto, but the hunter either dodged or blocked each strike. Orion then jumped up and kicked Orkanto with both of his feet, flipping back afterwards and aimed at him like he was in a pool game.

"Lunar Break!" Thrusting the blade, three energy orbs shot right out and hit Orkanto, but the alien shrugged off the energy balls before they could explode. Landing on the ground, Orion then dodged several more blasts. All this effort he was putting was angering Orkanto even further. Perhaps facing the powers of the legendary Sixth Rangers was a little too much to handle.

"Enough of this! I'm getting my money, no matter what!" he yelled.

"You truly are a cruel fiend. Is money really that important, even if you have to terrorize worlds and destroy entire populations?" relented Orion.

"Who cares about some puny low-lives and their daily jobs, when you have the fastest way to earn some cash?"

That did it…

"My people weren't low-lives! **Quantum Power!** " Orion's fury soared to tremendous heights. Morphing again, Orion became a dark-red Ranger similar to that of the Time Force Red Ranger, but with a triangle-visor with ragged edges. He took out a duplicate of the Quantum Defender blaster Eric had and shot down Orkanto. A few hits were able to pin him down nicely. Orion's anger didn't stop there.

" **Gold Ranger Zeo Power!** " He morphed into a black Ranger with a large golden armour resting on his shoulders. Gripping the ancient staff weapon in his hand, he ran and ran towards Orkanto until he zoomed with incredible speed. "Gold Rush!" He zapped right through Orkanto, dealing more damage. Orkanto fell to his feet, but he still tried to bring himself back up to fight again.

When Orion stopped, he changed forms to a dragon-style Green Ranger with similar shoulder armour. He took a dagger with holes lining on the blade, held it up to his face as he was playing with a flute, and blew on it. It was indeed a flute as it played an intimidating tune when Orion blew and fiddled his fingers on the holes. He then stopped playing and fired a blast from the dagger, causing a blowout from underneath Orkanto, who went up out of control before crashing down on the ground.

Orion continued to morph into several of the other Sixth Rangers. With rapid succession, he changed into every one of them with his rage now intensified. The insult Orkanto threw at him about his fellow Andresians being simple-minded, uncivilized people was the trigger to this mad dash.

" **Let's Rocket!** " With each slice of a sword…

" **Magical Source, Mystic Force!** " With each shot of a blaster…

" **Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!** " With each hit of a blunt weapon…

" **SPD, Emergency!** " And with each punch of a fist…

" **RPM, Get In Gear!** " Orion couldn't put up with Orkanto's constant annoyance. But his rage was slowly starting to get the best of him. The destruction of an entire population was probably the most sinful act anyone has ever committed in the universe. Orion felt like had the obligation and justice to react vigorously and violently.

" **White Ranger Power!** " Orkanto couldn't hold himself together as Orion struck and struck again.

" **White Ranger, Dino Power!** " There was indeed no sign of stopping as Orion morphed and attacked Orkanto over and over.

" **Robo-Knight, Transform!** " Finally, as a lion knight, he charged for Orkanto, spun him around and tossed him away. Orkanto was unable to move anymore. He was practically a badly dented husk.

Finally, after his Sixth Ranger frenzy, Orion morphed back to his default Ranger form. But even after that, he still wanted to do more. He now had his Silver Spear weapon and proceeded to strike Orkanto. Walking up to the now weakened hunter, Orion raised his weapon and swung at him. Orkanto braced himself for the worst.

"Go ahead, Andresian… Do it…"

Orion was about put an end to the dark chapter surrounding his people. He was about to destroy the one being responsible for the loss of almost everything he cared for. He was about to avenge people. The weapon swung down…

…

…

"Huh?" He looked up. He was certain that he was in oblivion by now. But what he saw was the same scene he was in before his supposed destruction. And in front of him, just at face point, a trio of spikes was close to poking his entire face. As his vision cleared, he looked up to see something most unusual. A Silver Ranger, stationary and still. "Wh- why?" He pondered if he was really destroyed to see such a weird turn of events, but it was indeed the real deal.

Orion was not moving; the only signs of life were his heavy breathing. He pointed his weapon real close to Orkanto. He looked like he was still about to finish him off, but there seemed to be hesitation in the young Ranger. What made him stop all of a sudden?

"Orkanto…" Orion quietly spoke. "Destroyer of my people." The silent yet stern voice of Orion sent chills down Orkanto's spine. "You, of all the fiends in the universe, must pay for the annihilation of my race. But, to destroy you while you are at your weakest will be a disgrace to our heritage."

"What… What do you mean?"

"My people were always an honourable species. We would never destroy anyone who would concede defeat. Look at you. You're supposed to be one of the most feared bounty hunters of the Mavro Empire, but yet, here you are, on the ground. I can give you credit for accepting your impending death, but it's not the Andresian way." Slowly, Orion withdrew his weapon; the calm of his voice showed a change in mood and intention. Orkanto could not grasp on what was happening. "If my people would see me destroying you in this state, they would have been very disappointed in me. It was bad enough I was going berserk back there, but you forced my hand." And then, he turned around and walked away from the downed alien. Why was he now leaving Orkanto? "Consider yourself lucky I have some honour left in me. Now, I leave you with one last chance to walk away from this."

"Leave this planet." Instead of a painful death, Orion delivered an ultimatum. Was he really going to let the one individual responsible for destroying the Andresians? Or was he being too honourable? "Leave Earth alone and **never** come back. If you dare threaten this world again, I won't be so merciful. You will never attack me or my friends. The bounties on our heads must be cleared, or we will have to do it ourselves." Thus, with the final stages complete, Orion was done with his mission. He had not destroyed Orkanto as he had originally hoped for. But remembering the virtues his people had inherited for generations, there could be no better victory than to leave him in a state of a humiliating defeat. He allowed Orkanto to move on and rethink his life. Finally, Orion had finally fully avenged his fallen race and redeemed himself. Being the Silver Ranger was no mistake after all.

…

"What're you waiting for, Orkanto?" Orion looked to find Orkanto still remaining down on the ground. "Aren't you going to leave?"

"I clearly underestimated you, Andresian…" A silent and weak voice from the bounty hunter was heard. "You seem to have a huge sense of honour I have never seen in any of my other targets." He then got up, trembling from the pain he had suffered. "Very well. I shall take my leave." And then, he walked forward towards Orion. The Ranger readied his staff again, anticipating a surprise attack from Orkanto. But the defeated enemy only walked right past him. It seemed like Orkanto really had accepted the ultimatum. He was about to walk off nice and easily without any more opposition.

"If only you knew the truth…"

"Wait, what?" It was then that another mystery had somehow shown up. What truth was Orkanto referring to? All had been said and done with Orion achieving his redemption, but now, the plot seemed to have thickened.

"That will be a tale for another time." But that was all what Orkanto had to say about it. "But if you want to know, then I suggest you start by going home." Orion knew what 'home' meant, and he didn't like that idea.

"Oh, and by the way…" Orkanto slightly turned his head to face Orion. "You do know that bounty hunters have an option to take their targets…

…for dead."

"Huh?!"

"DIE!" Suddenly, within a split second, Orkanto picked up his fallen blaster from the ground and quickly shot at Orion. The blitzing bolt surged right for the Ranger.

"Oh no!" Orion rushed to react by swinging his spear. The shot was came at him in a mere few microseconds. However, Orion was able to catch the blast in time; but instead of exploding, the energy was still running. However, it was stuck at the blades of the trident-spear. The force of the blast caused Orion to spin around, while the energy was still at the weapon. But during the split second he faced Orkanto, he used all of his strength and batted away the energy bullet, sending it right back at Orkanto.

"Wh- NOOOO!" And upon impact, the energy blast sent the hunter reeling towards the edge. There, he tipped off and plummeted to a bottomless doom. Orion ran over to the edge and looked down to find Orkanto, slowly disappearing from sight and his helpless screams fading away. Then, finally, a big fireball ignited down below where Orkanto had fallen.

The hunter was no more. It was finally the end of him.

"You had your chance…"

* * *

Back at the tourist site, the other Rangers gathered around. Near them, the fallen Arthrobot was now out of order as he laid down on the ground, still surging with energy.

"Great job, guys." complimented Troy to his team. "Without Arthrobot, reinforcements are only a short time coming."

"I hope Orion's okay." pondered Emma.

"Let's deliver this robot to the scrap pile." Jake gestured to the wreckage of the Commander.

But then, from that wreckage, a pair of red eyes were reactivated.

"What the-?" The Rangers were alerted by the screeching sound of metal joints turned and clanking noises from robotic feet.

"AHAHAH!" In an instant, the robot they thought they scrapped, was now back up on his feet. He pointed all of his right fingers and fired multiple mini-missiles at the Rangers.

"Look out!" The Rangers all leapt and rolled out of the danger as the missiles all blew up where they were originally standing. They soon recovered from their move, but were now puzzled as to how Arthrobot was still standing.

"That's not right. I thought we shut you down." Noah exclaimed in shock.

"Hah!" laughed Arthrobot. "The Empire will not repeat the same mistakes of my predecessors. I now come with a backup power-generator within my circuits. That means I got another chance to defeat you, fleshbags!"

"Don't count on it!" Suddenly, a voice came from out of nowhere.

"Wha-?!" Arthrobot tried to look at where it came from. But he was too late. All he got was a blow to the chest, shattering the dial on it. Then, with the robot down again, the group was now joined by the timely arrival of none other than the Silver Ranger. Orion had returned.

"Orion!" The others were astounded by the return of their friend.

"You made it!" cheered Jake.

"And Orkanto?" asked Gia.

"Gone." Orion blatantly answered. Now, the worst was over. The Rangers were cleared of their bounties. They also felt joyed by Orion's complete redemption.

"That's really great, Orion." praised Troy. "You have avenged your people at last."

"Indeed I have." Then, Orion and the others now turned to face the enemy Commander. "Now, it's your turn, Arthrobot."

"Never! This does not compute!" yelled Arthrobot.

"It does to me. Let's amp up our game!" With Orion's call, it was time to morph yet again. They deployed a Ranger Key each.

Troy held a Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger Key.

Jake had a Red Ranger key with a black star as a visor.

Noah had a White Key with what appeared to be a ninja outfit with a soft uniform and mask covering the face.

Furthermore, Gia took out a Red Ranger Key with headlights on the head.

Emma pulled out a Black Ranger Key with a Brachiosaurus-shaped helmet and golden spikes on its body.

Finally, Orion had with him the Mighty Morphin' White Ranger Key.

They all locked their Keys in and transformed to their Ranger forms.

" **It's Morphin' Time!** " Troy and Orion called out, followed by Jake, Noah, Gia and Emma.

" **Zeo Ranger Five, Red!** "

" **Ninja Ranger Power, Now!** "

" **Shift Into Turbo!** "

" **Dino Thunder, Power UP!** "

Once they were done morphing, they readied themselves with their individual weapons and rushed to Arthrobot, ready to finish the job properly.

"Let's do this!" Troy began with his Dragon Dagger. He played the same tune Orion did with Orkanto at one point during the duel, and shot the same energy blast at Arthrobot, shaking him up. "Orion, your turn!" He then stood still, spread his arms to the sides, and allowed Orion to jump up to his shoulders and launched himself to slash Saba onto Arthrobot.

With the robot sliced, Noah and Jake together made their move by simultaneously sprinting towards him.

"Time to use these Ninja Powers!" Noah started with a flurry of chops to the weak points of the robot. "It's all about the critical hits!" Hit in these locations, Arthrobot couldn't recover from these attacks.

"Dargh! Get off me! You don't even look like a Ranger!"

"I don't. But **he** does." Noah pointed his thumb towards the side, signalling Arthrobot to look there, only to see Jake charging right at him using a sword with a red star at the hilt.

"Red Power Sword! HIYA!" Jake then chopped at Arthrobot on the head, but the robot was able to pull off his helmet and parried the attack. What followed was a brief duel between sword and helmet. The durable steel clanked against one another as each combatant tried to score an advantage over the other.

"Give it up! My armour is still as strong as ever!" exclaimed Arthrobot.

"Don't get your hopes up!" Jake responded. He then remembered Noah hitting him on the neck, and that was what he did. He slashed at the back of the neck, dealing great damage and causing the robot to drop his helmet.

"YAH! Hey, no fair! Huh?" Arthrobot looked up again to see two female Rangers jumping down on top of him.

"Turbo Lightning Swords! HAH!"

"Brachio Staff! CYA!" The two Rangers ran their blades on top of the unsuspecting enemy. Without his helmet, Arthrobot could not stop them from hitting his vulnerable tiny head.

"DARGH! NO!" He took the full force and tumbled to safety. The Rangers gathered around again as they all prepared for another run. However, Arthrobot still had some tricks up his sleeves… or fingers, in this case.

"Here!" he yelled as he extended his fingers at them, firing another round of missiles. "Have another round on me!" The missiles hit in front of the Rangers, who were now blinded by the resulting smokescreen.

But from within the smoke, a set of red, green and pink lights illuminated the scene. And jumping out of it, were two Red, two Pink and one Green Ranger.

" **Time for Time Force!** " Both Troy and Orion morphed into the Time Force Red and Quantum Rangers.

" **Zeo Ranger One, Pink!** " Emma morphed into the Pink Zeo Ranger once again.

" **Shift Into Turbo!** " Gia changed into the Pink Turbo Ranger.

" **Lightspeed Rescue!** " Jake morphed into the Green Lightspeed Ranger. The five of them pulled out their blasters and fired upon Arhtrobot.

"V1, Fire!" Troy had a large bazooka-like sci-fi blaster

"V-Lancer!" Jake used a short lance-like weapon with a laser barrel at the tip and a V-shaped grip in the middle.

"Zeo Power Disc!" Emma flung her shield like a frisbee.

"Wind Fire!" Emma shot a laser arrow with her bow.

"Quantum Defender!" And Orion went trigger-happy with his gun. The three blasters fired equally powerful rounds at the enemy, causing him to fall back down. This time, finally, the robot had had enough. His back now laid against the concrete floor, jolting with sparks.

The Rangers regrouped. With Arthrobot down again, they de-Morphed back to Super Mega Mode.

"Okay. I think we should make sure this 'bot bites the dust for good this time." suggested Emma.

"Agreed. Time to bring out the Super Mega Cannon!" Troy used his Morpher to dial in a few numbers. As a response, the Skyship Zord above them then deployed a large weapon from underneath. It bore resemblance to the Zord, but it had two big cannon barrels at the front, along with an extra grip at the bottom.

Troy took hold of the mighty weapon with his two hands, holding it at the grips. He then aimed the gun at the weakened robot. First, he cocked the black frontal grip, causing black panels on top of the gun to flip sideways on both sides. A laser sight also flipped up as a result. With the sequence initiated, Troy took out his Ranger Key and locked it at the back cylinder of the weapon. Twisting it, the weapon charged up.

To back him up, the other Rangers also inserted their keys on the black panels of the weapon, which then flipped again upwards. The Keys now lined up along the weapon's top, with the targeting crosshairs in front.

The Rangers all backed up behind Troy. Noah and Jake held his shoulders, with Emma and Gia touching them. Orion also joined by holding Emma's shoulders. With the Red Ranger Key charging the massive weapon, the Rangers all focused their energy towards it. Lastly, with all the energy they could use, Troy pulled the trigger and out came a blast shaped like the Skyship's front head.

"Super Mega Cannon Blast!"

"Wait! No!" The projectile surged right at the seemingly tough armour and ruptured the inside circuitry. The force of the blast resulted in a tremendous explosion that covered the doomed Commander. The Rangers knew that, this time, he was not able to survive the blast.

They were right. All that remained was now a pile of ash.

They let go of each other and congratulated each other for their double win of the day. Troy put down the heavy cannon and sat down, exhausted; the lifting of the skywalk seemed to have doubled his tired condition. Everyone decided to de-Morph back to their human selves afterwards.

It was at that moment Orion came over to him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Tired out already?" he teased at Troy.

"Hey. You try lifting the Cannon after ten minutes of carrying that skywalk." Troy playfully said, earning a chuckle his friend. Orion then sat down with him.

"It's finally over." Orion said.

"You must have done good out there." Troy complimened.

"Actually, I did more than good. I avenged my people at last. Now, there will be no stopping me in my fight against the Empire."

"Yeah." Troy could not help but feel proud of Orion, who was free from his personal fears and trauma.

"But I couldn't have done it without my team." Orion remembered each and every one of those words his fellow Rangers gave him before the battle. It was them who helped Orion through the day. And if it weren't for them, he would have not taken the battle with heart. He could not feel any happier being with them.

"We're just glad we could help, even if we weren't actually there to assist. And by the way, thanks for clearing the prices on our heads."

"It probably won't do much to convince Verinora to call off her invasion. But you're welcome."

But again, trouble emerged.

 **ZWAAMMM!**

From the cloudless sky, a large purple beam ran right down onto the debris of Arthrobot. Then, the pieces all came together and enlarged. Finally, what formed was, obviously, the larger form of the once fallen Commander, who now looked down upon the Rangers.

"YAHAHAHAH! Destruction is imminent, fleshbags!"

"Heads up!" The team quickly dispersed as the giant-sized machine raised his foot and stomped at them. Everyone rolled out of the way just in time. Arthrobot then turned his attention from the Rangers to the renowned valley of the Grand Canyon itself.

"We gotta take him out before he turns the whole canyon into a wasteland." warned Orion.

"Oh no! I hate it when they threaten a natural wonder." cried Emma.

"Let's bring out our Zords." suggested Gia.

"You guys go on ahead." said Orion, knowing that he now had no means of accessing his Zord.

"Roger. Let's power up!" Troy ordered his team, who then grabbed their Megaforce Morphers.

" **Go Go, Megaforce!** " The Rangers inserted their Power Cards in their Morphers and changed to their Megaforce Modes. They again summoned another set of Zord Cards and called out their Zords.

One by one, each Zord reached for a vehicle and formed their bodies. The Rangers, except Orion, all hopped right into their Zords.

"Hey! Anyone ordered a Megazord?" joked Noah.

"I sure did." added Troy. "Combine now!"

The five Zords then brought themselves together and combined to form the larger Gosei Great Megazord.

Inside the cockpit, the Rangers were seated to their stations, hands on their controls. Troy leaned back and looked to Noah.

"Noah, is the autopilot for the Skyship set?"

"Set and ready, Troy." acknowledged the tech genius. "Time fore this ship to go solo." Noah then took out his Super Mega Morpher and pressed a button.

In the skies above them, the huge battleship then moved to position without anyone on board. Suddenly, a squadron of enemy fighters swooped right in, poised to kill. But even without manpwer to control it, the ship laid waste to the enemy, firing its multiple side cannons at broadside and blasting them out of the sky.

The Rangers could see the Skyship in action from their Megazord, and they were surely impressed.

"Righteous!" cheered Jake.

"I'll say." agreed Gia. With no opposition left, the Skyship descended right to their level, ready to join in on the action.

"Okay, gang." Troy called. "Let's punch it, literally!"

Arthrobot, who was on his way down the canyon, turned around after hearing the heavy metal footsteps approaching behind him. And there he saw, the equally large robot and the Skyship both coming right towards him. He stopped his trek and engaged the Rangers.

"Don't you humans ever give up?!" he yelled.

"Not a chance, you bucket of bolts." warned Emma. "You can't and you won't destroy this canyon."

"Oh! But I can, and I will! HARGH!" To further antagonize them, Arthrobot swung his right fist down at the cliffside on his right. The weight of the slam hurled several tons of red rock down to the small thin river down below.

Whatever he was doing, it was certainly working on the Pink Ranger.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" she sneered, tightening her grip on the control sticks.

"Mess with nature, and you suffer Emma's wrath." warned Noah.

"Bring it on, Rangers!" Arthrobot prepared himself with a battle stance. The Megazord readied itself too with the Skyship hovering away into position.

"Let's do it!"

"Right!" And the battle began. The two colossal beings charged right at each other while the Skyship soared up to the air.

The Megazord went in first, launching both of its arms on the defending robot. He caught the limbs and tried to push them off, but the Megazord gave it all it could and kept on pushing. The power struggle commenced, with both sides trying to gain supremacy.

The Skyship, meanwhile, had the enemy in its sights as it flew over and shot its broadside cannons at him. The barrage unleashed was massive and destructive. It was hoped that the air strike would inflict significant damage. Even so, Arthrobot managed to come out unscathed. The mechanical titan was able to endure the blows that dealt and resumed his attack.

"You Rangers and your Zords. Such incompetence!" Arthrobot took the Megazord's left arm and swung it up, leaving the Megazord's chest vulnerable for him to swipe it with his other hand. The Rangers took the hit and the Megazord stumbled backwards. Next, it was the Skyship's turn again to fire its weapons on the enemy. However, Arthrobot caught on to the ship's moves and fired his missiles right at the ship; the vessel taking the full blow. Smoke soon rose from where the ship was hit.

Noah could see the damage and expressed his concern.

"Troy. I don't think the ship can take another hit like that." He deduced.

"Better take to the side-lines then." Troy suggested.

"Roger that. Skyship, return!" Noah pressed another button on the Super Mega Morpher. As a response, the Skyship made a quick retreat, flying past the battle, but not before firing another volley of cannonballs at Arthrobot.

Again handling the explosions, the Commander then switched his attention from the fleeing Skyship and to the Megazord. He stomped right for the Rangers, jumped in the air, and pounced on the Megazord, forcing it to topple down on its back. Arthrobot got up and raised his foot in the air. What came next was a barrage of heavy footsteps, kicking down on the Megazord.

The Rangers endured as long as they could as the metal foot clobbered down on their cockpit.

"ARGH! Is this going to be a pattern?" complained Gia. "The enemy manages to kick us down before we even have the chance?"

"Fear not, girlfriend." Jake assured. "Noah has a plan! Uh… right, Noah?"

"I… don't have a plan yet. I need to think… ugh… first… Argh! If only we had some help."

"You're right." Emma agreed. "If only Orion could use his Megazord…"

* * *

Back on the ground, Orion was spectating the losing duel, feeling helpless. He had every reason to worry about his comrades. While it was a one-on-one duel, it still felt a little more than that. Even so, the Rangers were losing and Orion was desperate for a way to help.

"I can't do anything right now." He told himself. "But they need my help."

* * *

In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers were still stuck in their cockpit as the Megazord was being trampled by Arthrobot. The cockpit was shaking vigorously, causing the Rangers to tremble as well.

"This… is getting… ridiculous!" exclaimed Gia. The Rangers were outgunned without other assistance; Joel was still helping the recovery teams by supporting the damaged skywalk, the Skyship had taken notable damage, and Orion had no contact with his Megazord. There just had to be a way.

The best option would have been to call on Orion for his Legendary Q-Rex Megazord from the future. But with Arthrobot back online, all access to the future were unfortunately cut.

Suddenly, the Rangers heard some beeping on their control consoles. They answered the call to find Orion visible on their screens. He was holding out his Morpher to his ear like a cellphone.

" _Guys, how're you holding up out there?"_ he called.

"As you can see, Orion... egh... we're a little squashed for the moment." reported Jake.

"This is not going to end well, Orion." added Troy. "We could really use your help right about now."

" _I know, but what can I do? While that mechanical menace is online, I can't call on my Zord._ "

The Rangers were now on a knife's edge. They needed a way to even the odds, but the constant stomping outside, it was getting harder to even think of one. But then, Noah found a solution, but was forced to explain half-heartedly due to the pressure.

"Guys, we need Orion and his Q-Rex Megazord." he said. "For that, we need to cause enough damage to Arthrobot so we can destroy his jamming abilities."

"But he's got us pinned." Emma interrupted." How are we ever going to hit him?"

"There's only one way. Someone has to take the shot from elsewhere. And I know just who can do it and how." Noah then looked to his monitor. "Orion, you copy?"

" _Loud and clear, Noah_." acknowledged Orion.

"We need you to take the Super Mega Blaster and fire at Arthrobot's weak spot. It's located at the back of his neck."

* * *

Orion looked up at the situation after hearing Noah, wondering of the possibilities that such a shot can be made. He noticed the enemy's front was facing him, while the Megazord, the opposite way.

"Looks iffy, Noah." he answered. "I need his back at me if I can make a clear shot. And I'm going to need your Ranger keys, if I'm going to fire a blast powerful enough."

* * *

"Roger that." answered Troy. "Come on guys. We need to pull ourselves together."

"Easier said than done." said Jake.

"That's it!" At that moment, Gia had had enough. The Yellow Ranger pushed her controls upwards.

As a response, the thrashing Arthrobot had a rather shocking surprise.

"D'OWH!" In an instant, the robot felt a sudden pain in a… certain place. He jumped out of the fallen Megazord, leaving the gigantic foe with a large yellow left leg extended upright. Upon being freed, the Megazord got itself back up.

"Alright, it's payback time!" Suddenly, Jake shouted, taking the controls himself.

"Wait, Jake…! WHOA!" The rash actions of Jake caused the Megazord to run right for Arthrobot, who was still recovering from the dirty trick. The clash began anew as the two sides resisted each other. But Arthrobot's unsteady condition now made him weaker in the standoff. The Megazord had the upper hand as it was now able to move Arthrobot around easily.

"Jake, what on Earth are you trying to do?!" yelled Gia.

"I think **I** know." Noah silently spoke. With Jake controlling the Megazord, the boy fought with Arthrobot as tough as he could, recklessly wrestling with the controls. A rash behaviour, that Noah knew all too well. "Okay, I'm going to send Orion our Keys. We're going to get backup." Noah tapped a few buttons on his console.

* * *

While continuing to spectate the battle, Orion then saw five shining lights heading right for him. The Ranger then quickly raised his hand, realizing it is a sign of good from his fellow Rangers. He caught the flying lights in his hand, and opened it up to reveal five coloured Ranger Keys. Acting quickly, he rushed to the Super Mega Cannon, which was lying down on the ground. He picked it up and ran to help his friends. Powering up the Cannon and aiming it at the enemy, he hoped to get a shot at his neck. But the robot rumble was too heated up that he could not get his back in his sights.

"Darn it." he cursed. "Guys, could you keep him steady for a moment?" He contacted the others.

" _Hang on._ " Jake said. " _This guy really how to fight back_."

* * *

The Megazord continued to wrestle its opponent down, with Jake trying to pry over him. The other Rangers decided to help him out and worked their way with the controls, adding extra strength to the Megazord.

The two titans were moving as if it were a clumsy attempt at a waltz. The Megazord tried all it could to make Arthrobot move its back to face Orion.

As the two robots faced off, Orion patiently waited for the right moment. Then, as the Megazord finally managed to get the enemy moving a little, but just enough for Orion.

He made ready to pull the trigger, charging the weapon with the help of the Ranger Keys. Finally, with Arthrobot's weak spot centred on the target point, the Silver Ranger pulled it and fired the same epic shot that destroyed Arthrobot before.

* * *

The projectile sped on and on until it reached the clash. And then, upon reaching the huge helmet of Arthrobot, it collided with the very weak neck spot, blowing it up with great force.

"ARGGH! My neck!" Arthrobot spun round, releasing his grip on the Megazord and, thus, freeing the Rangers from the deadlock. Fire and smoke came out of the hurting robot as he grasped his back from the painful hit.

"Alright!" Troy cheered. "Way to go, Orion!"

* * *

Back down on the ground, the Silver Ranger could see the damage he caused. Feeling accomplished, he dropped the Cannon down.

"Orion!" Suddenly, he heard the sudden call of a senior voice. He turned around and saw three men coming right for him. It was Tommy, Wes and Eric, who arrived from helping the civilians. They stopped in front of him, as if they had some news for him.

"We just did a preliminary scan." Tommy announced. "It seems the jamming device that the robot was using has been disabled."

"So, does that mean…?"

"We now have contact with other parts of the world and even the universe."

"I get to call my Zord now?" Orion asked jubilantly.

"I'm not really sure if communication through time it has been restored fully, but it's worth a try." Feeling excited, the Andresian quickly pulled out his Morpher and Quantum Ranger Key.

"Let's see if his Q-Rex is really all that great." Eric smirked.

Orion inserted the Key into the Morpher. Next, he dialled in the '0' key three times before pressing on the 'Answer' button. Thrusting his Morpher up, he called upon his mighty Zord from the future.

" **Summoning, Q-Rex Zord!** "

* * *

11th December 3014,

1000 ALB,

New York,

USA,

Earth,

In a futuristic city nearly a millennia later, surrounded by endless streams of flying cars, a tall skyscraper with a giant pair of hangar doors soon opened up. Out of it was a large blue, silver and gold vessel that zoomed right for the sky.

It had two side engine thrusters with two laser cannons at the front. At the back of them were two golden fins that resembled dinosaur feet with their three toes. On top of the craft was a command bridge that looked very much like a Tyrannosaurus head. And finally, the front consisted of a long, golden drill with two pointed spikes at its tip. As the vehicle moved forward, the drill spun and spun at cruising speed. It then made its way to the sky, where a green portal opened up. As it vanished into the gaping portal, the vortex too had disappeared, closing into nothingness.

* * *

11th December 2015,

1 ALB,

Grand Canyon,

Arizona,

Moments later, from out of the sky, near the damaged Skyship, another portal opened up. This time, the large ship from the future made its appearance. Orion, along with the other spectators with him, were joyed by the timely arrival of the new Zord; the Q-Rex Zord.

"Alright! It worked!" Orion couldn't help but jump in excitement. Now, he had what he needed to assist the other Rangers.

"All the best, Orion." Wes spoke. Saluting to his predecessors, Orion made one massive jump into the air and warped into his Zord.

He entered and sat at the cockpit, where he was now surrounded by an elegant interior. Behind him were six drill spikes lining down a half-pillar. The pillar itself had an anchor-like symbol identical to the Super Megaforce symbol. At his front were a pair of silver ship wheels with golden spokes and a third wheel connected to a smaller version of Q-Rex Zord's drill.

As Orion got on, he could feel the memories of his time during the battle against the Armada; how he would use his Zord to drill right through his enemies, and how he would transform it into several different forms, even combining it with the Legendary Megazord of old. Feeling the nostalgia pumping energy into his veins, Orion grabbed on to the wheels and spun both of them in opposing directions, spinning the drill. The Zord went forth with surprising speed. Orion held on as he now was on his way to help his friends in battle.

"Just like old times!"

* * *

Eventually, Arthrobot recovered from the blast and resumed contact with the Gosei Great Megazord.

"Now you've done it, you power brats!"

But again, his pursuit was halted by an unexpected arrival.

"Wha-"? Suddenly, a fast and screeching noise was heard. Arthrobot turned around in horror to see the large drilled vehicle speeding on the ground right for him. The other Rangers also caught sight of the vessel heading right for Arthrobot.

"Orion!"

"I'm here to save the day!" Orion put the pedal to the metal and charged right at the enemy. The raging drill kept on whirling, and when it hit the robot head on, the Zord managed to pierce right through the armour plating. The drill was able to make a huge hole on Arthrobot's durable body, causing him to back off in undeniable pain. The continuing spinning of the drill forced him back to avoid further hurt.

"Not so tough now, huh?" joked Orion.

"Great hit, Orion!" praised Emma.

"Time to transform this bad boy!" Orion now drew out the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger Key and inserted it in the keyhole on the centre wheel. Twisting it in place, the Zord began to shake up inside. A transformation was in progress.

" **Q-Rex, Dino Mode!** " The Zord slowly moved downwards so that its drill could punch through the ground, causing its entire body to flip upwards. In this vertical position, the two turbo engines flipped out at front at both sides at a 180 degree angle. They then moved forward to the chest; now resembling two legs and feet. The drill was released from the ground, and the Zord landed on the two new feet. Two more limbs formed on the sides of the upright Zord as the head-like bridge came right up to the very top. Finally, bending just a little down, the Zord now greatly resembled a theropod dinosaur; the drill now somewhat a tail.

" **Q-Rex, Dino Zord. Ready!** " The new Dino Zord formation was now armed for battle. Heading on for the action, the Zord made its move and swung itself around at Arthrobot, causing its drill tail to flail at him and inflicting heavy damage. Arthrobot then tried to make his mark and finally scratched one on the shoulder.

"Whoa!" Orion reeled from the force of the attack. Arthrobot then attempted to hit him again, raising both of his hands to clobber the Zord down. Fortunately, just in the nick of time, Orion quickly spun the right wheel and the Zord stretched out and chomped its powerful metal jaws on his hands.

"YOW! Get off, you mechanical tyrant!" cried Arthrobot, struggling to let himself loose, but the mighty jaws didn't budge.

"Well, he is a 'tyrant' lizard." Orion spun his left wheel to release the enemy, slinging him away. Crashing on the ground, Arthrobot was now steaming mad, literally. But the Q-Rex Zord struck again with its massive tail; the drill spinning to pierce the heavy armour once again and causing Arthobot to tumble down again. "How about we play a fair game here? **Q-Rex Megazord Mode, Activate!** "

Orion swapped keys with the White Dino Thunder Key and locked it in place. The Q-Rex Zord underwent another transformation. To start it off, its short arms and head detached. The head straightened and the neck phased down to form an arm, while the Zord's jaws flipped backwards in opposite directions, revealing a hand. The tail then detached as well, while the legs of the Dino Mode straightened to a humanoid stance. The tail eventually became a right arm as it attached itself onto the right side, and the left arm on the other. Next, the front chest panel of the Zord opened up and a robot head emerged. Extending its side horns, the robot eyes blinked in flashes, signalling the end of its transformation.

" **Legendary** **Q-Rex Megazord, Ready!** " The new Megazord spun its drill in a battle position and waited for Arthrobot to make his move. He did, and as Orion anticipated, it was a bad choice for Arthrobot.

"Don't get the drill? Take this!" The Silver Ranger defended itself against an attempt by the opposing robot by swinging the drill to brush him off. "Man, these drill jokes are getting old."

"Hold still!" Arthrobot then fired more of his missiles from the tips of his fingers. The Megazord quickly prevented the attack by clamping the Dino jaws of its left arm onto the incoming projectiles, which all blew up inside them.

"Better watch out!" warned Orion. "This Megazord's bite's worse than its bark." The Q-Rex Megazord then punched at Arthrobot twice, with the T-Rex head chomping with each thrust.

Meanwhile, the Gosei Great Megazord, with the Megaforce Rangers inside, were standing idly as the battle unfolded. Jake was fiddling his fingers, impatient and eager for a little action.

"Come on, guys." he said. "Let's go help him out."

"You got it." Troy agreed. The Rangers took their controls and moved their Megazord to position. Joining ranks with the other Megazord, it drew out its sword form the back.

"Glad you guys could join in." Orion welcomed them.

"Don't want you to have all the fun." teased Noah.

"Alright, let's kick this tin can back to where he came from." declared Emma.

"Copy that, E." agreed Gia.

"I'm ready for some payback!" Jake cheered.

"Let's do it then!" Troy proclaimed. Now, the odds are in the Rangers' favour as the two Megazords stomped their way to Arthrobot. He tried to fire his mini-rockets at the Rangers, but the missiles all miss their targets, exploding around the Megazords instead as they both walked over without hesitation. Arthrobot then removed his helmet and flung it at them, but Orion quickly reacted, stepping in front of the Rangers.

"Shield Mode!" The Megazord's drill then separated into the parts and stretched out into a propeller. Spinning round and round at front, the speed of the blades blocked off the attack. Then, with the helmet flying off elsewhere, the blades flipped back down but moved backwards to form a trident. "Trident Mode!" The blades then charged up with an electrifying energy blast. With a turn of the wheel, Orion shot out the charged shot and hit Arthrobot with great precision. The damage was enough to send him reeling.

Eventually, Arthrobot rose back up and attacked, only to be interrupted by the Gosei Great Megazord, which slashed its sword at him. Another slash struck his legs and yet another at his shoulder. Joined by the Q-Rex Megazord, the duo synchronized their attacks to hit their target. After a few collaborative strikes, the enemy robot was greatly weakened.

"Okay. I think I've seen enough. Let's end this!" Orion took out all three of his Ranger Keys and inserted into the three key slots on the console.

At the same time, the Megaforce Rangers summoned their Power Cards and charged their Megazord's sword.

Spinning the wheels with all his might, Orion charged up for the final attack. Soon, the Megazord was joined by two apparitions of the other two forms of the Zord. The Goesi Great Megazord's saber was now fully charged as shown by the blistering blaze running up the blade.

Arthrobot was still nauseated by the full fury and could barely see what was about to happen.

"Now, let's finish him off!" Together, the two Megazords prepared for their final strikes.

"Triple Drill Attack!"

"Mega Strike!"

The three Q-Rex Modes all combined their drill attacks into one, while the Gosei Great Megazord slashed right down at the finished enemy.

Feeling the combined force of the finishing moves, the enemy started to tremble and fell down. Finally, after a heated battle, he then exploded instantly, concluding the battle at hand. The Rangers all celebrated their newfound victory at last.

"Crustacean crushed!" Jake gloated.

"Rangers of Hexagon…" Troy said.

"…Mission is accomplished!"

* * *

11th December 2015,

1 ALB,

Earth's Orbit,

Solar System,

"OUTRAGEOUS! Those fools have failed me!" Once again, the command bridge of the flagship of Empress Verinora rocked the scene. Her temper was alerted by all around her.

"Great…" complained Kalach. "Never send a bounty hunter to do a General's job."

"Well, if I was sent down there, then maybe we could have scored a victory!" Jestino praised himself.

"Pfft. Dream on, clown-face."

* * *

11th December 2015,

1 ALB,

Hexagon HQ,

New York,

USA,

Earth,

Back home, the Rangers were all gathered around at the Command Chamber. They huddled up to congratulate one another. Tensou was zooming around the group, overjoyed by yet another victory scored by the Rangers of Hexagon. Gosei and Tommy were watching them celebrating with pride.

"Another victory for Hexagon." Troy said.

"Looks like no one's stopping us now." cheered Jake. They all then walked towards Gosei and Tommy.

"Another job well done, Rangers" congratulated Tommy.

"Noah, Jake." Gosei called, bringing the two together. "I am very proud that you have understood each other's personalities and preferences. And you have managed to work together to let them reach your mutual goals. It is something to remember for these desperate times."

"That's my man!" Jake extended his hand for a high-five, which Noah gladly returned.

"Now, Jake…" Noah said, with mischief in his voice. "Let's just see how well your newfound skills can match up to my intellect now." He then gestured towards the chessboard left behind. Then, the entire group, including Tommy, moved together to witness a new challenge unfold as Jake willingly accepted it.

"Orion…" But then, Orion halted and went to answer Gosei's call.

"You have done a great deed today." Gosei spoke. "You have proven yourself to be fa more formidable than ever before. You have learnt to not let your past haunt you, but you have also learnt never to forget how important it has been for you." Orion took this time to remember everything that had transpired. From the moment he became a Ranger, to the destruction of his people, to the day he came to Earth, to the time he destroyed Mavro, the moments he shared with his fellow Rangers, and to the battle he ended to finally avenge all that he had lost. "Now, with your people avenged, I would like you to cherish the moments you will now have with the other Rangers. Continue the fight, because the war is far from over. Now, you have a new family. New friends. And new beginnings."

"I understand, Gosei. Thank you." Orion bowed with great respect as he left to join the gang with their game of Ranger chess.

Shortly after, Tensou rolled right back towards Gosei.

"Oooh-wie!" he cheered. "The Rangers are stronger than ever, huh?"

"Indeed they are." Gosei agreed as they watched their Rangers frolicking in the distance. "But pretty soon, they must face their biggest challenge yet." The words came out like lightning to Tensou.

"But Gosei…" he quietly spoke with sadness. "Do you really have to…?"

"I'm afraid it's the only way, Tensou. It's what Zordon would have done…"

* * *

 **The plan has been set. Will the Rangers be ready for their ultimate battle thus far? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **A/N~ I know most of you would recognize the lesson Noah and Jake learnt. This was the same sort of thing learnt in the Dino Charge episode "The Tooth Hurts" when Riley couldn't take Chase's laidback attitude and Keeper taught him the same 'different paths to the same destination" lesson. But here, BOTH Noah and Jake learnt the lesson.**

 **It also seems Gosei has been giving them actual advice. Well, as lacking as he was back in MF and SMF, I'd rather give him some credit for being a student of Zordon. I don't blame Gosei for his shortcomings, it's just a deficiency in the production crew's part. He probably should deserve more if they cared, or rather had Chip Lynn do the seasons.**

 **As of this chapter, I shall be taking a momentary pause on Hexagon for a while. Because I have to get back to a fanfic I have left for nearly a YEAR! I'm starting to wonder if I kept everyone waiting for so long. So I better be off to finish at least another few chapters before I come back here.**

 **Till then. R &R, peeps!**


	10. A Morphinominal Comeback (Part 1)

**Chapter 9: A Morphinominal Comeback (Part 1)**

 **TaitanoRules555: Thanks man**

 **Senya Higurashi: Ah, a KimXTommy fan, eh? It's cool I actually enjoy the Kim and Tommy coupling and especially bummed out they randomly broke the two up. But I need to make this fic remain constant with the canon and stick with the current pairing. Let's hope the Boom! comics don't mess up the relationship XD**

 **Super ShadowHenshin: Thanks again for the advice you've given me. I shall put it to good use as this story progresses.**

 **So just so everyone should know, I will be naming each Ranger by their Ranger name when Morphed.**

* * *

"Another new year for us all here at Hexagon, another new year for the Empire to invade and destroy. Ever since the Empire first invaded, the human race was once again in full panic. But most of us remain strong 'till this very day. And to show for it, fireworks were still high and plentiful in the skies when 2016 came around. The many parts of the world that did celebrate New Year's deliberately did so, to show the Empire that Earth was not going to back down from a fight. We will keep on going in this war and we shall prevail.

As for the Rangers, they have been doing exceptionally well over the course of a few weeks. It was just yesterday when Brasilia was liberated and the President of the country was successully rescued. With Orion to back them up, the team had gained remarkable strength over the enemy.

But there are some bad news. There have been multiple invasions intensified by our recent victories. The Empire is beginning to gobble up more ground as we prevailed over their Commanders. Those monsters they send against us are giving them more time to consolidate their own forces to strike elsewhere; anywhere we aren't at.

We have no choice. There is only one option to take if we are to spread our defenses across the planet. We must get our old friends back to the fight. We need the other Power Rangers. But to do this, it requires a great amount of power; power that goes beyond anything that we could ever grasp.

We do have one source of power great enough to perform the ultimate Power Transfer. But I fear it's going take one crippling moment...

...for all of us.

Tommy Oliver, signing off."

* * *

January 4th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Kakuropolis,

Aquitar,

Aquitian Space,

In the middle of a distant galaxy, there was a planet much different from Earth. Like the latter, this one had land masses and oceans painted over its surface, but the oceans rivalled in area size that the continents looked more like large islands.

Down below, under the huge ocean, a marine stone city thrived underneath. Water was all over the place and marine creatures of all sorts were seen swimming over or even through the buildings and alleys. On the seabed, where the ground was covered in stone tile paths, hundreds of weird beings with bulgy heads with purple spots traversed the streets; all looking just fine even if their city is submerged deep underwater.

In one of the structures, there lived a certain individual, who was hard at work. He was an engineer, who was at a workbench, fixing a device. Using the tools provided, he worked through the circuits, gears and bolts, trying to repair the damages done to it. The man was sweating badly from almost an hour of fixing. The room he was in was specially built with, unlike all other structures of the city, no water filled in at all. It was completely hollow with the proper assortments to make a living there. The windows were blocked with bubbles and on the wall, was an oxygen tank pumping away, providing the man with air.

The man was also, like the room around him, very different from the rest of the people of the city. He was actually a human being. He was wearing a pair of round-framed spectacles and had auburn hair. He took his time going through with the device in front of him.

"Gosh, this portable scanner's circuits have been ruptured so badly." he said as he wiped the sweat drops from his face. "It's going to take me another Earth hour to finish."

"Earth…" Then, the sudden mention of 'Earth' got to him. He looked at his table for something. He then laid his eyes on a photograph. Grabbing it, he looked at it closely. A smile formed on his face as he stared at the many people in it. It was a group of teenage students all huddled up together, signifying an undeniable friendship. One of them was wearing the same spectacles he was wearing. Strangely enough, another person in the picture bore resemblance to another familiar face; the only difference being having a short pony tail and wearing a green tank top.

"Gee, I wonder how long has been since I've been away from Earth." he pondered. Shedding tears as memories filled his head, he put the picture back down and resumed work.

However, unknown to the man, outside his window, someone was peeking through it. It was watching his every move, intent on staying there all day, waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Barcelona,

Spain,

Earth,

Solar System,

 _~Four Days Later~_

The once beautiful and colourful city of Barcelona was now riddled with themes of black, brown and flaming red and orange. Above the grey sky, a dozen alien frigates were hovering the war-torn city; some blazing lasers down below. Panic was widespread as citizens ran for their lives from the brute force of the ongoing Imperial assault. X-Borg squads marched through the streets, roads and alleys, swinging or firing energy shots everywhere.

In the midst of the battle, six teen heroes were, as always, busy saving the world. At the red-tiled rooftops, one of them was typically having some trouble getting away from a squad of X-Borgs as they all ran across, jumping from roof to roof. The Green Super Megaforce Ranger hurried around the battered neighbourhood until an X-Borg decided to trip him out with a laser shot with its club weapon, causing him to tumble down to the ground. Luckily, Jake was able to roll away from the fall and continued on running to safety.

In a nearby area, two more of the group, the Pink and Yellow Rangers, were racking up some scores of their own against some more X-Borgs at the city square. With their sabres and blasters in their hands, they made light work of the enemy.

"Just keep 'em coming, _amigos_!" taunted the Super Megaforce Yellow. "'cos the Power Rangers are here for the fiesta!"

"You said it, _senorita_!" added Super Megaforce Pink. As they dealt with the last of the X-Borg squad at their end, along came a bull rush of a different sort. They turned to hear the sounds of rushing footsteps heading right towards them. Immediately, they spotted the Green Ranger making a run for it.

"Whoa! Jake!" called Super Megaforce Yellow. "What's the rush?!"

"Oh nothing much, _amigas_!" answered Super Megaforce Green. "Just getting these X-Borgs off my tail, that's all!" As he zoomed past them, the two Rangers then spotted the charging squad of X-Borgs charging right for them.

"Time to halt this stampede! **Legendary Ranger Mode! Zeo!** " As the Yellow Ranger morphed into the Zeo Yellow Ranger, wearing a helmet of double-ellipse visor, she drew out a pair of nunchucks and swung around and around, causing the weapons to charge up. The X-Borgs all stopped after catching the Yellow Ranger on sight. Upon charging up her weapons, she then hopped up in the air and, when dropping down on the enemy, swung them right down on their metal heads. A huge blowout of dust ensued as the Ranger and the X-Borgs disappeared in the thick cloud.

The Pink Ranger watched on as the dust settled. When it did, she saw her friend standing triumphantly over her fallen foes. She then rushed on over to congratulate her.

"Olè!" shouted Zeo Yellow in a victory pose.

"Nice going, G!" praised Super Megaforce Pink.

On the other side of the city, at the seaside, another squad of X-Borgs were being beaten down by another Legendary Ranger Mode. Noah, utilizing his Operation Overdrive Blue Ranger powers, made light work of the foot soldiers. He grabbed his Drive Vortex, a large forearm cannon with a built-in turbine in the barrel, and aimed it at a group of X-Borgs. Pulling the trigger underneath the weapon, it let out a massive twister of blue energy, unleashing its full fury on the soldiers. They were sucked into the vortex and were then blasted away within its spinning force, with beach sand being blasted off as well. And then, they were just blown away into nothingness.

* * *

"You weren't expecting a tornado in Spain, were you?" The Blue Ranger mockingly waved goodbye to the X-Borgs blown off into the sea nearby. Then, he heard footsteps heading right for him. He turned to look and, fortunately, it was a friend who approached him.

"Man, you look like you came back from this year's 'Running of the Bulls' or something, Jake." he teased. The Green Ranger panted hard as he held both of his knees while bending down.

"Whew!" he huffed. "You know. You should call it, 'The El Running of the Siesta X-Borgas'." he spoke in a Spanish accent, but it did not sound too right to the Blue Ranger. Unfortunately, he could only sigh.

"Dude. You haven't been paying attention to Spanish class at all last semester, have you?"

* * *

Back at the city, the last two Rangers, Super Megaforce Red and Silver, were fighting against more X-Borgs in front of an old church. Both have also transformed into two different Ranger forms of the Red Dino Thunder Ranger and the Mercury Ranger.

"You punks aren't taking this city!" declared the Red Ranger as he swung his Tyranno Staff, a red and white staff with a Tyrannosaurus head at the tip, at three of the enemy.

"Pump up the power, Troy!" the Mercury Ranger called to raise his friend's spirits, slashing his Drive Detector weapon

"Oh, I'm more than pumped up alright! I feel **super** pumped! **Super Dino Mode!** " He tensed his muscles and focused all his power to extend the claw marks on his uniform into actual spikes. Then, his visor moved like a pair of T-Rex jaws, coupled with a huge energy surge around him. Using his new power-up mode, he sprinted right towards the X-Borgs in front of them, feeling the rage and awesome power of the Tyrannosaurus within him as he tore through them with his bare claws.

Orion handled another few soldiers at his end, putting his Drive Detector to good use. Then, he decided to change into another Ranger form. He used his Morpher and Ranger Key to swap powers.

" **Legendary Ranger Mode! Wolf Warrior Mode!** " He changed into a heavily armoured mystical warrior with a sword sheathed in his shield, which had a red glaring ruby at the centre. When drawing out the sword, the ruby glowed in a bright flash, blinding another squad of X-Borgs. " **Wolf Blast!** " Next, he pointed the shield right at their location and, coming right out from the ruby, a pair of red energy blasts in the shape of wolf heads were fired at them, blowing up the unfortunate men in the process.

"Look out! Bruisers!" The Wolf Warrior then pointed up in the air as he spotted a duo of blue clawed and armoured soldiers coming their way. Once they landed on the ground, they fired a volley of laser fire from their arm cannons. The Wolf Warrior used his shield to deflect the shots away from him and the Red Ranger. The latter then responded by switching directions and headed right for the Bruisers. He used his Morpher to change into a new Ranger form, as the Red RPM Ranger.

" **Get in Gear!** " His new Ranger form was similar to the Gold and Silver RPM Ranger Orion used, but his was purely of one red colour, with an eagle-themed helmet and two silver seatbelt sashes and a yellow number '1' stuck to his chest. " **Nitro Blaster!** " He took out a black blaster from his holster and zapped the Bruisers away. Having thick armour, however, they only stumbled back a little.

"We're going to need some more firepower to beat them." RPM Red said. "Lucky thing I have this!" He then summoned a sword with a blunt tip and a hilt shaped like a railroad cross sign. The blade then bent down front, allowing the Nitro Blaster to be linked from behind by placing its barrel onto the sword, causing a black panel to clamp down on the Blaster to form a bigger firearm. " **Rail Blaster!** " The Red ranger aimed the blaster at the Bruisers, who could only watch in horror as the supercharged weapon fired away, sending a laser apparition of a large mammoth-like train steaming right towards them, and disintegrating them in a large explosion upon impact. With the enemy in the dust, the two Rangers regrouped.

"That's the last of them here." announced the Red Ranger.

"We better go find the others." added the Mercury Ranger. The two then ran off to the seaside, where the other Rangers were told to meet up at.

* * *

Once there, everyone gathered up to discuss the tremendous progress they made in Barcelona.

"Good job, team." Troy congratulated his friends for their efforts, but he then changed tones. "But our troubles aren't over yet." He pointed towards the sky.

There, a bulky Imperial transport ship hovered over in the distance, above the neighbouring ocean. It was almost five times larger than any normal Imperial frigate, with a broader boy and more engines. It was seen deploying several of the aforementioned frigates from a larger hangar door underneath it. In turn, the frigates flew above the city and dropped down tens of X-Borg platoons onto it. The troops marched forth upon landing, ready to ensue more chaos to the already damaged city.

"Argh! There's just too many of them!" Super Megaforce Yellow stomped in frustration.

"It'll take us forever to clean this city up." added the Blue Ranger. "Not to mention the Spanish Army's pretty much stretched thin at this point."

"Our only chance to end this invasion is to knock out that Carrier Ship." deduced the Silver Ranger. "I'll get to it with…"

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Suddenly, the Rangers' Morphers rang in a catchy tune, signalling to them that they were about to be contacted by someone. They pulled them out, flipped them open, and answered their call.

" _Rangers_." The voice coming out of the Morpher belonged to none other than Tommy Oliver. " _How's Barcelona coming along?_ "

"Uh, with all due respect, sir…" Super Megaforce Red answered. "…we're kinda occupied with it at the moment."

" _Understood. But I need you Rangers back at base, right now_ " After hearing the serious tone of Tommy's voice, the Rangers knew something was up that required their attention. " _Except Orion. He can stay behind to help contain the situation. Can it be done?_ " The five other Rangers faced their sixth member.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll do what I can to help the locals here. I'll summon Q-Rex Zord to take care of that transport."

"Okay then." The Red Ranger acknowledged. "I'm pretty sure whatever Tommy has in mind, it must be serious." At his call, the other Rangers joined him as they returned to the Skyship on their way home. However, the Green Ranger stayed behind a while and went to the Silver Ranger. There, he took the latter's hand and gave him a green book.

"Here!" he said. "Here's a little encyclopaedia. You know, just in case, you need to talk with the locals yourself." The Ranger was especially touched by his friend's consideration. He took the book and thanked the Green Ranger. Once the Green Ranger left to join the rest, the Silver Ranger took out his Morpher and Ranger Key to call upon his Zord.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers were all hoisted up to the landed Skyship and entered inside. Getting to their stations, they prepared themselves to depart for home in America. The ship soon made way as it took off and flew off from the ground. As it flew to the sky, the vessel fired upon incoming fighters and frigates in its way.

Then, from out of nowhere, a portal conjured and out came the huge Q-Rex Zord from the future, in its Drill Mode. It zoomed right for the enemy transport ship and punched a gaping hole into it, causing both vessels to crash down into the deep, blue sea, putting an end to the seemingly endless deployment of Imperial soldiers.

The Rangers could then see the Zord transform into the humanoid Megazord form, knowing that Orion had already jumped in to engage the rest of the enemy. As it swung its drill here and there at the incoming fighters, it made its way to the city.

The Skyship soon disappeared into the sky, heading westwards back home, to Hexagon, and to a very important mission. One that would change the course of the war for good.

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Hexagon HQ,

New York,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

It was a twelve-hour trip from Spain to New York for the Rangers; would have been a mere eight hours if it were not for a detour caused by an Imperial squadron striking a seaport in Florida. But now within the safety and comfort of their underground headquarters, the team made their way to the Command Centre.

"I wonder why Tommy wants us down at the base?" asked Jake.

"Could be another monster attack elsewhere." suggested Troy.

"Or it could be a real special mission?" wondered Emma.

"How would you know?"

"Call it a hunch. And when I say 'hunch', chances are that I'm right." They went to the alternative entrance to the Command Centre, instead of the secret one in Tommy's office, just next to it. They descended down the rocky steps leading to the spacious room.

There, they all saw a conversation between Tommy, Gosei and Tensou happening as they arrived. Once the group approached them, the trio ended the talk and turned to them.

Troy looked at Tommy. His face seemed almost a little hesitant, as if he was to deliver some unfortunate news. Knowing Tommy, whatever was troubling him was not to be taken lightly.

"Guys…" he spoke. "I called you here for some very important news." He had his hands behind his back, ready to tell the Rangers of what he had in mind. Troy hoped that the news would be workable. But then, something changed for Tommy. From the unsettling frown on his face, there was a smile. "I have a very special assignment for you guys."

The others were having mixed feelings about the announcement. What Tommy mean by 'special' assignment? Many thoughts swam in their heads. Was it going to be an invasion on the Empire, as Gia imagined? Was it a scientific breakthrough as Noah thought? Or was it just another epic quest to save the Earth? Either way, the Rangers listened in on what Tommy had to say, only for Gosei to add in.

"Rangers." he said. "As you know, the Empire has been launching numerous attacks across the planet, but their tactics seem to be becoming more and more diverse."

"While we are currently fighting on one corner of the world, they go ahead and invade another." added Tommy. "Our forces are stretched thin at this point. We can always try splitting you guys up into different groups, but I fear that's what the Empire would want us to do. The Silver Guardians are doing what they can to help out the other countries, but they, too, are not holding up well."

"Whoa whoa!" Jake interrupted. "If the Guardians aren't enough, then what about the Army? I mean, we **do** have the big guns on our side here, people." Everyone stared at the boy. It was then he realized that we was in a base filled with Silver Guardian officials, and underestimating their abilities was simply not the wisest course of action. "Um, I mean, hehe, no offense, of course."

"We appreciate the concern, Jake. But the Army is needed here to defend the United States from the invading hordes."

"So much for the 'big guns'." Gia sarcastically joked, still eyeing Jake's embarrasement.

"But reinforcements **are** indeed a must." Gosei clarified. "It is time to call upon some very important backup in these times of darkness. You alone cannot withstand the forces of evil for long, which is why we have decided, that the time has come."

"Time for what exactly?"

"I think I know." Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on Troy. The leader made a knowing face, eyeing Tommy, who, too, smiled; aware that Troy had managed to see through on what was about to happen. "We're going to call them, right? All of them?"

"Well, I told you all that this will happen, but the Empire has been so oppressive towards us that we barely had any more convenient time to do it. But now, we can safely say that it is indeed time. The time to call in the rest of the legendary Rangers."

And the Rangers jumped for joy. They were more than thrilled about the initiation, but more to the point, they were even more excited to know that they will be fighting alongside their favourite heroes once again. This time, they will join forces on a regular basis. This was an idea that Tommy wanted to put into motion for as long as Hexagon existed. And now, it was finally the right moment to gather the men and women to save the Earth once again. The war shall really kick off with a bang. A super big one.

"So, you guys remember what you need to?" asked Tommy.

"If I'm not mistaken, we're supposed to gather up each individual Ranger and ask them to join us?" guessed Noah.

"That's correct." confirmed Gosei. "You need to go out to all corners of the universe to find them and have them come join us."

"Wait, the universe?" Jake stressed.

"It's a big world out there, Jake." said Gia. "You'd expect our planet to be the centre of everything?"

"Besides, there are several Power Rangers out there who live in different worlds." added Noah. "Have you forgotten **that**?" Jake could only slap his own head in bafflement, especially when he remembered that he and his team **did** morph into **Alien** Rangers after all.

"So where do we start?" asked Troy.

"It's not surprising that we have a huge roster of Rangers out there from different worlds, from different dimensions. Even in different timelines." said Tommy. "But all good things must start from the beginning."

"The beginning?" Emma wondered. "You do mean-?"

"Rangers. I would like to announce that, for our first team of legends, we are going to call upon my old friends. The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers."

Soon, everyone was excited to hear Tommy's announcement. It was a real treat having the original team of Rangers coming back to the fold. And that was indeed the icing of the cake. There would be more to come, but now was the time to bring in the team that made all of this possible for Hexagon and the Megaforce Rangers themselves.

Everyone then turned to the stone podium in front of Gosei and out came a huge flame that turned into a ring. In that ring, there was a set of footage showcasing the old days; the days when the Earth's first modern-day Rangers saved the planet from the vile sorceress Rita Repulsa and, eventually, Lord Zedd, the self-claimed Emperor of Destruction. The footage continued to scroll through some of the highlights of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, fighting some of the strangest monsters the world had not seen since ancient times.

The slideshow also displayed scenes on how they first met the wise Zordon and his robot assistant, Alpha 5, their first battle against Goldar, their first Megazord battle, and even Tommy's first days as a Ranger, when he was good that is.

Everyone was now feeling the nostalgia from witnessing these memorable moments of the old team. For Tommy, especially, it was like sitting down and watching a home video, only with monsters and giant robots. Bringing back his comrades again had always been in his head for so long and he could not think of a better occasion than this.

However, whenever the footage was centred on a certain Pink Ranger, his heart was stirred with mixed feelings; some of excitement, while others of emotional hesitation. There was something in this particular Ranger that was troubling him deep inside. Was it an old scar that didn't properly heal? Whatever it was, he did not like on how he was feeling. He doesn't feel actual hate, but rather just paranoia of facing an old past.

Nevertheless, no one could deny that having the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers back in action would be the most exciting course of action yet.

The fire at the podium was extinguished and the screen faded with it. The team was now fully motivated to getting the team back together.

"If only Orion is here to see this." said Troy, excitedly.

"Oh, he would love to be in on this." added Emma.

"I will inform him on our mission later when he returns home." said Tommy, walking towards the team. "So now, you're wondering on how we're going to do this." The other Rangers nodded.

"Well, this is going to be your next special mission. You Rangers are going to head out to wherever they may be right now, and we're going to let them know of our fight against the Empire."

"Oh right! We are Hexagon agents, after all." said Noah. "We were given the mission the day we first got here."

"But wait." stopped Jake. "Why can't we just contact them from here? A phone call won't hurt, right?" Tommy crossed his arms and smirked.

"Well, it would hurt when the Empire could listen into our frequencies and find out where our friends are and get to them before we could even get to them, wouldn't it?" Jake found himself dumbfounded enough to slap his forehead yet again. It seems he was getting tired of trying to clear things up because he knew he might screw up. "Besides, you will help provide some protection in your Ranger forms should any Imperial forces attack."

"So, where do we start?" asked Gia.

"First things first. I must contact one of the team. He is currently residing on the planet Aquitar ever since he left the team."

"And who might that be?" pondered Emma. Tommy took out an electronic tablet from a table by the wall and activated it. It then flashed out a holographic projection of a human male, well-built with brown hair and a pair of glasses.

"His name is Billy Cranston." Tommy showed them the image of the man, which then transformed into a figure of a Blue Ranger with a Triceratops-like helmet. "The Blue Ranger of the team." The Rangers looked at the rotating hologram of the Ranger. Noah was indeed feeling enthusiastic about him. "The smartest of the smart." Tommy then looked at Noah. "Kinda reminds me of you, Noah. You yourself are the brains of **your** squad."

"Thanks, Tommy." Noah felt extremely touched to hear Tommy's compliment. It would indeed be an honour to meet the Ranger that came before him. "But what was Billy doing on the planet Aquitar? Isn't that the planet of the Alien Rangers?" It seemed that although Noah knew of every Power Ranger in existence, he was not knowledgeable in their personal histories. It was indeed for the best, though. Then again, who would want to delve into one's past without them knowing? Even if the person in mind is a Ranger. But Tommy found no trouble in explaining Noah's question.

"Back in the day, Billy suffered some 'aging' problems at one point, so the Alien Rangers came to help us. They sent him to Aquitar where they could heal him. It was there he met someone special, and thus stayed on Aquitar to help the people there." Tommy then used his tablet again, touching a few programs on. "So, now I have to contact the Alien Rangers and find out about his whereabouts. I hope he's not busy this time." He sighed, remembering that his old friend was not able to attend his wedding with Katherine, since he was helping the Aquitians in against a pirate raiding spree. But of course, he understood Billy's position. Plus, Billy was still able to give them a video message directly from Aquitar to congratulate the two, only to be slightly interrupted by the pirate attack.

Back in the present, Tommy hoped to make contact with him again. This time, it was a more crucial matter; one that even Billy could not refuse. He plugged his tablet to the podium base and the flaming screen went up again; this time, showing nothing but static. Tommy then raised his wrist to talk with his communicator.

"Mark, adjust Command Centre frequency with the planet Aquitar." After a few seconds, the screen flickered up and showed some dark figures. Then, a little while more, the figures' forms were revealed.

They looked like regular human beings, but the big difference was that their heads were bald and bulgy, with bumps all over them along with purple patterns. The one being standing at the centre was definitely female, with red lips and blonde hair lining down her back. They were also wearing short-sleeved black robes with long-sleeved shirts with different colours each worn underneath them. They had their hands clasped together in a meditation-style manner.

"Greetings, Delphine." Tommy greeted. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" The Aquitians bowed back in response.

"Indeed it has, Tommy Oliver." the female Aquitian said back, her voice sounding much gargled since she was underwater. "We, the Aquitian Rangers are blessed with your call."

Noah leant towards his team members, and whispered, hoping not to intrude on the conversation.

"Guys, those are the Alien Rangers!" The Rangers were indeed surprised. They now knew what the Alien Rangers really looked like in their true forms.

"Dude, I thought they would be like some space ninjas bent on defeating some Japanese demons or something…" Once again, Jake just could not seem to amuse his friends any further.

Back at the conversation between legends, Tommy took this time to ask of his friend.

"I'm glad to see that you all are doing well, too. Hey, any chance that our good friend Billy is around?"

Then, in response to Tommy's question, the Aquitians looked at each other… in concern.

Tommy could tell from their faces that something was up. As they constantly looked here and there, it made Tommy feel more worried himself. Did something happen to Billy? Was it something bad? The aliens then faced Tommy, with puzzled expressions now on their faces.

"I am sorry, Tommy Oliver." answered Cestro, the black-skinned Aquitian. "But there has been… a mysterious turn of events recently."

"Mysterious? Wh-what do you mean?" Tommy stuttered a little. "What happened to Billy?" The Megaforce Rangers at the back could feel the sudden tension and the mystery behind it.

"Allow us to explain." said another Aquitian, Aurico. "Sixteen Quantons ago, or four Earth days for you Earthlings, we have received word from our friend Billy's wife, Cestria, that he was not at home as usual."

"What?" Tommy was getting even more baffled.

"It is indeed peculiar for us." added Tideus. "We always pay visits to Billy Cranston's residence here at Kakuropolis when he is not busy with fixing devices for the city. But now, he is now nowhere to be seen."

"Whenever he **does** leave..." said Corcus. "We would get a direct answer from either him or Cestria. However, as you may have noticed, even Cestria was unaware of him leaving."

"What do you think that means?" asked Tommy.

"We are not entirely sure at the moment." answered Delphine. "But Billy has been known to venture out on some unknown places on this planet. Curious one, he is." To Tommy, that was just the same old Billy; always out to find answers to his never-ending questions.

"Fear not, Tommy Oliver. When we receive word of his whereabouts, we shall send the word to him of your call." Delphine then noticed the five young teenagers standing at the back of Tommy. "Ah, those must be the Megaforce Rangers, I presume?" Tommy nodded and looked at the team.

"Yep. These guys are here as Earth's last line of defence." The Megaforce Rangers then greeted their predecessors with waves and a bow from Noah, who probably wanted to give the same amount of respect the Aquitians did.

"It is finally an honour to meet you properly. We have fought in the Legendary Battle together an Earth year ago, haven't we?"

"Yeah." Troy answered. "We did."

"Well, from what we have witnessed on that very day, I must say that you all have proven us that you are worthy of becoming Power Rangers." With Delphine's touching praises, the Rangers could not help but smile in delight to hear that their roles have been approved by the Alien Rangers themselves.

"We have even witnessed your prowess in utilizing our powers against the Empire as well." added Aurico. "Keep up on what you are doing, and the Empire will be in for it."

"We thank you for your efforts, and we, as your predecessors, shall support you all the way." With the favour of contacting Billy in their hands and their short speech to the other Rangers, the Aquitians gave one final bow before the screen went off.

The morale among the group was boosted thanks to the kindness of the Alien Rangers. They now felt all ready to get their mission done, knowing that they would meet the Alien Rangers again, fighting alongside them as allies.

But now, the focus was reshot towards the mystery surrounding Billy's sudden disappearance. Tommy hoped with all his heart that his friend was alright. The grand event was too crucial for him to not miss, and Billy was needed for this to happen. However, he had to hope for the best that Billy will return to answer the call to duty once again. Now, it was the time for the Rangers to at least focus on the other team members who were still Earthbound.

"Okay, guys." he called. "While we await for any news on Billy, we shall try and reach the other Rangers." The Rangers gathered around Tommy, who unplugged the tablet from the podium, extinguishing the fire ring again, and projected another hologram of another Ranger. "Hexagon has been reaching out to them through various secretive ways. They may not know that they're being watched, but it's for their own safety. From this moment forth, we shall separate you guys into different groups to find them. Noah, Jake." He looked to Noah and Jake. "You guys will go find Zachary Taylor." The image then turned into an African-American man, dressed in some casual wear. "He is currently teaching at a dance school in California."

"California, huh?" Jake looked on in anticipation. "Sounds like Hollywood!" His hopes were high with the thought of celebrities and stardom in his mind.

"Actually, it's a small city near Baja." But Tommy quickly put out the fire of excitement in Jake, who stumbled into disappointment. At least, however, the thought of meeting the original Black Ranger himself was still exciting enough.

"Emma, Gia." Tommy then faced the girls. "You two will head to Florida." Tommy pressed on the tablet again, and the hologram was projected in the form of a slim but fit Asian woman. "There, you will find Trini Kwan."

"The Yellow Ranger? Sweet!" Gia squealed in enthusiasm, high-fiving Emma, who was also just as pepped up to meet Trini.

"Troy." Finally, Tommy looked to Troy. "You're heading for our old home in Angel Grove. You can find Jason Lee Scott. The Red Ranger." Troy nodded in compliance, ecstatic about meeting the leader that started it all, at least in modern terms.

"Wait." Emma spoke up. "There's some things I'm quite curious about." All ears were now on Emma. For Tommy, he was actually expecting something from Emma, a question he was preparing to answer. "Weren't there another set of Rangers after these guys?" It was not the question he was anticipating, much to some of his relief.

"During Aisha Campbell's last days as the Yellow Ranger, she travelled back to the past to find a piece of the Zeo Crystal. But then she decided to stay behind to help solve the plagues riddling Africa and has placed Tanya Sloan as her replacement. This has altered the time stream where her family have been helping her in Africa. But somehow, she has managed to retain her memories of her days as a Ranger. Time travel can be confusing these days, even Wes can't explain it. But, there are also Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park, but those two, I have plans for them later."

"But then… where is the Pink Ranger?" Tommy's eyes widened for a while. It seems this was the question he was hoping to avoid. He maintained his calm, however, and smoothly answered it.

"Kimberly…" He sighed, barely noticeable, but remained strong. "I'll go find her. She's an old friend of mine, so I'll take care of her." For a while, the Rangers found Tommy's hesitance a little weird.

"Is there something wrong, Tommy?" asked Troy. Tommy shook his head and let out a smile.

"No no. Just haven't seen her in a while, so it might be a little uncomfortable. But it will work out in the end." With the answers done, Troy and the others decided to skip the questions and move on to their current tasks.

"Oh yeah, Tommy. One more thing." However, Noah spoke up. "How do we intend on giving back their powers? Surely there's a plan right?" Once again, Tommy could not answer. He hesitated to say anything but he managed to answer.

"That will be revealed later on." he told them. This time, it seemed that no one realized that Tommy was up to something. Almost no one…

"Alright. So you guys know what to do?" Everyone acknowledged with Tommy's direction. They were indeed eager excited to meet their superiors, despite the different distances they would have to go. "Just go to their current locations and bring them back here. We shall commence the full plan later on." With everyone on board with this ultimate plan, the Rangers were feeling all pumped and ready to set out, to bring legends back to action.

"We're ready to go, Tommy!" cheered Gia.

"Very well." Tommy let out a small smile. "I wish you all the best." He then pumped up a fist of courage to show his determination in the Rangers' success and the eventual return of many legends to come. "Good luck. May the Power protect you."

And the Rangers set off, on their quest to bring back the old gang. They climbed back up the stairs to get things done.

"You seemed to hesitate to tell them again, Tommy." Suddenly, Troy, who was behind the group, heard Gosei saying something to Tommy. Them? Who did 'them' refer to? Troy wondered.

"Troy?" He then heard Jake, wow as standing up front of him, calling out.

"Uh… You guys go on ahead. I left something back at the Command Centre." Without a problem, Jake went back up to join his friends.

Quietly to avoid any attention, Troy crept up behind a wall and peeked from there. He knew that it wasn't right to eavesdrop on a private conversation, especially if it was between two of his Mentors. Perhaps he could just brush aside his curiosity, ignore the conversation and join the others. But he couldn't. He did not want to leave. He wanted to know if there was something to serve as a catch to having the old Rangers back. Maybe that was why Tommy had some hesitation at some points. Was there something that he was not telling Troy, or the others? Even little Tensou was there with the Mentors. Does he too know anything on what Tommy was pressing on? How bad could it really be?

"I know. I know." Tommy sighed. "But I don't think they're ready yet."

"They have to be." Gosei spoke. "The Rangers need to know that the Power Transfer is needed to bring the others back."

"Power Transfer?" Troy wondered, as he continued to listen in. "What does that mean?" His suspicions were confirmed, though, that somehow, this had to do with him and his friends.

"Yeah, but what's going to happen after we tell them on how we're going to do it?" Tommy was a little nervous from this conversation. Troy could see the small amount of hesitation in his face. But all this talk about a Power Transfer got Troy curious himself.

"We have no choice. The old Rangers need their Powers in order to regain their own. It's a sacrifice we have to take." Their Powers needed as a sacrifice? Troy was baffled by this. Why would they sacrifice his Powers to do this? It was just a shocking revelation that Troy could not ignore. He needed to listen into the conversation a little more, for he had the feeling there might be more in store for him.

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm worried about." And Troy couldn't be any more right. He kept on hearing, waiting for whatever Tommy was concerned about. "I'm afraid of the…"

 **BWARMM! BWARMM!**

"Oh boy. Another attack." Tommy sighed, but the alarms had startled Troy more. Knowing that he should not be spying on his Mentors, he quickly retreated back upstairs. Tommy quickly walked towards the exit to see through the situation.

"Remember, Tommy." He turned around to hear Gosei. "They must know of what is to happen. They cannot be left in the dark for long." Tommy nodded as he went back up the steps. Tensou rolled slowly towards the exit before stopping. He made a turn to Gosei.

"Gosei. I'm worried to malfunction right now." he said abruptly. "There has to be another way…"

"I'm afraid there isn't, Tensou." Gosei spoke slowly. "This is our only chance to save this planet… and the Universe.

* * *

Tommy headed out of the entrance to the Command Centre. However, from out of the door, he did not see a certain busybody lurking behind the rim of the doorway. As Tommy passed by, Troy peeked his head out looking at Tommy from behind. With no one else in the area, he quickly walked away, now with more insight on the Power Transfer.

Troy walked at the corridor, with his head down. He did not know what to make of the stuff he had just heard back down there. Did they really mean about 'sacrificing' the Megaforce Rangers' powers? Then what will happen to the team? Would they become powerless and be of no combat use? Would this be the end of the Megaforce Rangers?

"Hey, Troy!" A call from his friends snapped him back to reality. He joined in with them, but the worrisome thoughts were still in his head. And now that the others were with him, a new concern hit him. How was he going to tell them about the Power Transfer? What will be their reactions? Whether the whole team would have mutual feelings or would they be separate by different opinions, the prospect would not be satisfying.

"So, Troy, you ready?" After hearing Emma asking him, he was not even sure if he was ready, knowing that it might lead to some problematic solution. However, he knew that it would be the most viable option to go ahead with the plan to bring back the Mighty Morphin Rangers. Maybe he could face Tommy and Gosei together with the others, and only then, they would decide what to do. So, for now, he had chosen to go along. The mission went as planned.

"Ready as I'll ever be." he answered. They all went on to the Skyship, on their ways to meet up with their Ranger seniors.

* * *

But Troy was not the only one facing doubts. Back in his office, Tommy was seated at his desk, looking through paperwork. The previous alert was taken care of by tasking a Silver Guardian squad to counter the threat of a raid near Kentucky. He shuffled up the sheets of teports and laid the thin stack on the side. Now free from reading, he took the time to relax and think about his grand plan to return the Powers of the legends.

Just as he was about to sit back and relax before setting out on his own, he turned towards a picture frame on his desk. Grabbing the photo, he took a good look at it. Six teenagers all huddled up in the shot. The one part of the picture he paid attention to was two of the people standing at front. A man and a woman, smiling while the girl's arms were wrapped around the man's neck. The young man in the picture was definitely interesting because he looked like Tommy, only younger and had longer hair. With all these features, it was pretty obvious the man in the picture was none other than a teenage Tommy. Now, he let out a smile of his own as he was reminded of the past.

It was a happy moment for him, being with friends who had his back all the way. Comrades who stood by him, even when he was the evil Green Ranger causing trouble for them. Without them, he would have been the pawn of darkness forever under a sorceress' mercy.

But then, his thoughts went to the girl in the picture. The intricate memories spent with that girl swam in his mind. Everyone knew that they were the sweet couple through thick and thin, through love and battle. However, something ticked between the two ever since she left the group. A relationship that went abrupt. He couldn't understand why Kimberly had to leave him for someone else when their bond was still so strong. Nevertheless, like a bad production choice, the two drifted apart. Since then, they rarely spoke to each other, even after he saved her from being sacrificed for a demon wedding.

Things may have not worked out between the two, but Tommy wondered why they would not communicate like close friends. He would intend on calling her, even tried to invite her to his wedding with Katherine, but she never showed. What had happened he wondered? Did she not want to see him again?

But, the worst case scenario was that, whether she liked it or not, she had to come back. The fate of the world was far more important than a simple love affair. She would have to join Hexagon, or the world would be in peril.

"Tommy?" Suddenly, a calm call got his attention. Looking up, he saw his wife, Katherine, out the door, with a face of worry. She entered the room while Tommy gave a sigh of relief.

"Come in, Kat." he called. Katherine stopped in front of him.

"So, I take it you told them of the plan to bring back our old friends?" asked Katherine expectantly.

"Yeah." Tommy answered half-heartedly. "But I still didn't tell them on how we're going to do it. I'm… just not ready to say anything until everyone's here."

As she looked at Tommy, she then noticed he was eyeing the picture on the desk again. There she also noticed Tommy was still looking pretty dull about something.

"That's not all that's bothering you, is it?" Katherine's intuition had caught Tommy a little off guard, but nevertheless, it was to be expected from her.

"I dunno, Kat. But Kim and I… haven't talked in a while." Katherine knew exactly how Tommy felt. Ever since Kimberly had broken up with him all those years ago, the two have drifted apart and Katherine has not seen any attempt for reconciliation.

"Well, maybe now's your chance, Tommy. You can't let this get to you, especially since we got to get her back in the Ranger business."

"I know, I know. But what am I supposed to say?" It was indeed a little troubling for Tommy to solve the rift between him and Kimberly, but Katherine had to be there to make sure he was confident enough to see her.

"So if you're going to see her, then I will go with you." Tommy looked up, surprised at Katherine's suggestion.

"That's nice and all, Kat. But you sure you want to do that?" asked Tommy. Katherine gave a simple nod, determined to see the friendship between two Rangers rekindled.

"Kimberly is my friend too, Tommy. I can try and help out if need be. But of course, this will be your chance to make things right again, so I'm not going to say anything yet." Tommy could not help but smile at the devotion of Katherine. Perhaps bringing her with him to Kimberly could help increase his chances on getting Kimberly back to society. To him, if Kimberly could not be his love, then the best they could be is great friends again. He got up from his desk and approached Katherine.

"You're right, Kat. Thanks." The two hugged before separating and walked off, embarking on their mission to find their old friend.

"Don't worry, Tommy. Kimberly is an understanding young lady. I'm sure she'll listen."

* * *

At the hangar bay, the five Rangers hall gathered in front of the docked Skyship. They were all waiting for Tommy to set a course for their respective locations.

As four of them were chatting away about their mission, Troy was leaning against the railing overlooking the Skyship. Apparently, the unknown conversation between Tommy and Gosei was still bothering him. The thought of the 'sacrifice' was both provoking and worrisome, as if there will be a terrible twist to this conflict against the Empire. But one way or another, he was still willing to serve Hexagon to defeat the enemy.

"Alright, everyone." Suddenly, all eyes turned to the call of Tommy Oliver coming their way. Then, they also saw that he was accompanied with Katherine by his side.

"Katherine?" Gia wondered. "What's up?"

"It seems Katherine too would like to visit our dear friend, Kimberly. So we decided to take her along with us."

"Well, the more the merrier then." Troy joked. "Welcome aboard, Katherine."

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Baker." Katherine thanked. With everyone now ready, the group all headed inside the Skyship. Troy took the wheel while everyone else sat at the fancy dining table behind him. Turning the ship on, the hangar doors above the Zord opened up as it was lifted up. Finally, once in the air, it zoomed off into the sky, away to find the original Power Rangers.

Little did the Rangers know, however, that they were being watched.

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Earth,

Solar System,

Above the Earth's orbit, the flagship of the Empire was hovering over, escorted by a few smaller frigates and starfighter squadrons. Inside its bridge, the three Generals, Arkanos, Jestino and Kalach, were observing a command console, which screen was featuring footage of the Skyship taking off.

"And they're off again…" said Kalach.

"Those Rangers are off to find reinforcements. I'm sure of this." deduced Arkanos. "Our diversionary tactics seem to be putting them over the edge to call for backup."

"Indeed." agreed Jestino. "This will be an exquisite taste of victory!"

"For once, we concur." The three Generals walked on, exiting the command bridge. They went to the hangar. They stopped there and stood, waiting for something to arrive. And that thing did arrive; a medium-sized shuttle similar in design with the Empire's other vessels. As it entered the bay, it slowed to a complete stop, extended its landing gear, and touched down on the metallic floor. Steam gushed out below it as a boarding panel opened up at its rear. And from out of the door, a couple of X-Borgs exited the ship, both carrying a long silver pod from both sides. Behind the X-Borgs, another larger monster appeared.

This one had three scary alien heads with a neck crawling with tentacles. Its body was half orange and half green in colour with a hint of purple at its legs. Its right hand was a silver domed head with small bumps on it. ( **A/N~ Senden from Gokaiger** ) The creature descended down the ramp and approached the Generals. It bowed to them as the X-Borgs delivered the huge pod to them.

"Masters!" The three heads simultaneously spoke. "I have returned with the target!" But then, the green head on its left looked at its other heads.

"You got it?!" it yelled. "I was the one who did it!"

"Get real, spiky-head!" relented the center head.

"You both couldn't capture a space-pig!" added the right head. The three heads strangely argued at each other, even attempting to bite one another, much to the annoyance of the Generals.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Kalach, causing the three heads to stop quarrelling.

"Excellent, Tri-Mancer!" applauded Jestino.

"Good work." added Arkanos as he approached the pod. He checked into the viewing glass to see the content of the pod. "You've got one of them."

"One?!" the three heads spoke again in shock. "There's more?!"

"Don't tell me we have to catch more?" said the black left head.

"Fear not." assured Kalach as he joined Arkanos to the pod. "This time, you won't be alone. As of now, we all will be taking over operations to catch all five Rangers." Kalach looked into the pod to see the one thing inside it. Inside, it was a human male. He was wearing a pair of spectacles, but it did not seem to be in use, since he was unconscious. It was none other than Billy Cranston!

"We have Billy Cranston in our clutches and soon, all of the Rangers shall be our prisoners. And their so-called successors will soon be destroyed!" Arkanos and the other monsters let out laughs of joy and grandeur, as they walked away. The pod was then taken away by the X-Borgs, where Billy was about to be imprisoned. It was a sure sign that things were going to get all the more terrifying for the Power Rangers.

* * *

 **With Billy captured, how will Tommy initiate the plan to bring back the old Power Rangers? And will he finally fix things with Kimberly? Find out on the next episode!**

* * *

Hexagon Data Entry #4.1

Log Name: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1)

It all began here...

The first team of modern Rangers, five ordinary teenagers with attitude, Jason Scott Lee, Trini Kwan, Zachary Taylor, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, were chosen by the mystical being, Zordon, to fight against the evil forces of Rita Repulsa, an evil sorceress, and her band of space aliens. Together, they became the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Powered by the legendary Power Coins and armed with the power of the ancient dinosaurs, they fought Rita's ongoing campaign to conquer the Earth, all while dealing with their own problems in school.

These five teenagers would later be joined by none other than Tommy Olicer, who Rita had turned into the evil Green Ranger to destroy them. However, they managed to repel the evil within Tommy and allowed him to join the team as the sixth Ranger. As time went by, however, because the Green Ranger powers were still in Rita's hands, Tommy could not stay long in the team. So, the decision was made for Tommy to leave the team and handed his Power Coin to Jason.

The Mighty Morphin' chapter is truly the defining moment in modern history that allows for the long line of Power Rangers to continue on for generations to come. But for the Rangers themselves, it had only just begun


	11. A Morphinominal Comeback (Part 2)

**Chapter 10: A Morphinominal Comeback (Part 2)**

 **Well, the last chapter was the first sign of one very particular problem of the show. Plotholes!**

 **I call this one 'the Time Travel Fiasco'. This is referring to Aisha, who has travelled back in time to find a piece of the Zeo Crystal. And she stays there and thus altering the course of her family's history… Of course, she would still inherit her memories, but still… I dunno if I'm ever going to mention her again, let alone make her appear.**

 **If anything could frustrate me more when writing stories, it is time travel, especially time travel written poorly. In the words of a bubbly girl from the Mystery Shack,**

' **Time travel. Man! Why you gotta be so complicated?!'**

 **However, the one reason why I'm doing this fanfic is to fix those darn plotholes, to at least provide a reasonable explanation behind them (at least how I view them).**

 **Anyways, let's get to the reviews!**

 **TaitanoRules555: Feel young as in? Feeling all good and mighty? Then of course they will XD**

 **Frankthetriviaman: Thanks for the reviews! Since the Aquitar Rangers appeared, it's probably only a matter of time b4 they show in their Ranger forms! The question is… when? That you'll have to wait my friend. Also, many thanks for helping me out with the story. You'll be plenty of help in the upcoming chapters. Stay cool!**

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Florida,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Landing at an open road just outside Miami, the Skyship touched down on the rocky ground. Out of the ship, the two Megaforce Rangers, Emma and Gia departed from the boarding ramp. They waved to their friends above as the ship lifted itself back up, leaving the two to embark on their special mission to locate the original Yellow Ranger. It then disappeared into the sky.

"So, Gia." Emma said. "Shall we get going?"

"Yep, we shall." answered Gia. "I wonder what Trini is like. Oooohhh. I'm getting hyped already."

"Sure you are." Emma giggled as they walked on. They headed along the road to the city, but the long distance between them and the city was a little too difficult for a mere walk. "Um, maybe we should call for a ride?" It was already a few minutes after they left the Skyship, but Gia was getting visibly frustrated.

"Ugh! Why didn't they just drop us off at the airport or something?" She groaned as the pain in her legs were felt.

"Um, we're Rangers, remember? We don't want to cause a scene." Emma answered.

"But this is just too ridiculous. Walking there and…" Gia sighed, having had enough of complaining. "You're right, Emma. Let's just hitchhike. I'm just glad there are some cars around heading to Miami." The pair then stopped, waiting for a vehicle extraction to their destination.

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

After half an hour since departing Florida, the Skyship landed near a town in California, sending Noah and Jake to their mission. As the Zord left them behind, the two went on to the town. This time, though, their journey there was shorter compared to the girls' earlier. They arrived at the entrance to the city, where people were walking here and there, minding their own business.

"Would you look at this place?" Jake wondered. "There's people everywhere as if the war wasn't happening, man."

"Don't think so. Take a look. There are some posters of us over there." Noah pointed out, spotting a banner hanging over a roof of a restaurant. It was a red poster with a orange and yellow explosion. In front of it, there was the squad of the six Super Megaforce Rangers all gathered in poses. Next to them, was a powerful line of text:

' _Keep on Fighting, Earth's Defenders!_ '

The two Rangers could feel the pride and support the people of California were giving to their greatest heroes, and smiled in content for their work.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about." Jake laughed, admiring the poster's art.

"Just imagine, Jake." Noah said. "Today, that poster of just us. Tomorrow, a huge banner with **all** of the legendary Rangers we're going to fight alongside with." The boys could feel it now; thinking about the one time when all of the Power Rangers will unite once again to defeat the Empire once and for all. Now that will be the one thing the Earth will celebrate for.

"Come on, bro." Jake said. "Let's start by finding Zack." And thus, with enough sightseeing, Noah and Jake ventured off in search of the Mighty Morphin' Black Ranger, to add to the big collection of Rangers to combat the Empire.

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Angel Grove,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Finally, after another ten minutes, the Skyship had touched down near a wide open lake. Fortunately, there were no pedestrians around strolling in the park around it to see the Zord. And exiting the ship, the rest of the Hexagon crew, Troy, Tommy and Katherine, exited the ship and onto the grassy hill. They gathered around, ready to find Kimberly and Jason.

"Well, this is it." said Tommy. "Home sweet home." Katherine walked beside him, hand in hand, as old memories played in their heads of their days in Angel Grove.

"It just seems like yesterday when we all used to hang out here. Walking, picnics, fighting Putties..."

"Yeah, good times. Good times." But Tommy was not feeling all happy with those memories. The images of Kimberly in his mind still gave him worry, despite the appearances of the other Rangers. The past was starting to trouble him again. His concerned expression was soon noticed by Katherine, and so, she walked right over and laid her hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that he will still be able to muster up the courage to reconcile with Kimberly. Troy, meanwhile, looked around the park rather intrigued.

"So, this is where you guys grew up, huh?" he asked.

"The original Rangers did. Some of us, Kat and I especially, moved here during high school." Tommy explained. "But it always does feel like home to us, even now. Had our marriage right here too." The couple then joined hands as new memories came to them, smiling in content. Then, it was time to put memory lane on hold and get to the real mission at hand.

"So, where can I find Jason?" asked Troy.

"If I'm not mistaken, I heard he was going to stay here for a while. So, I would try heading for his old home, just a few blocks from the old Youth Centre."

"You got it, Tommy. I'll head on over there." Troy volunteered before walking off to find his predecessor, only for him to be stopped by Tommy with a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful, Troy. We don't know if the Empire could be watching us. Be on your guard and protect Jason at all costs. Though I doubt he'll need the help." Troy understood Tommy's advice with a complying nod, before finally heading out. Tommy and Katherine, meanwhile, prepared to embark on their own mission. They walked to the other side of the lake, along the same stone path they always used to walk on during their school breaks.

"This certainly brings memories back more now." Katherine remarked, how she remembered playing ball games, cycling across the path, and even fighting ugly monsters and Putties. However, her sentence was being ignored as she saw Tommy walking with his head down facing the ground. It was clear to her that the old days were keeping him distracted from reality. She patted him at the back again, getting his attention. "You okay?"

"Of course, Kat." he answered. "I'm still a little spooked about all this. I'm just… curious as to why she would leave me like that. I'm happy that I'm married to you, Kat, but I just… want to know why." Katherine understood Tommy's pain very well. She was there when Tommy read that unfortunate letter from Kimberly. However, she was still surprised that, all this time, Tommy still wanted to know the reason why she left. The problem was that if Tommy should ask such a question, then all hopes in getting Kimberly back to being a Power Ranger would evaporate. There had to be a better way to solve this problem without causing a scene.

"Come on, Tommy. You can't let this separation get to you. It's all in the past. And now, we need her more than ever. Not just as a Ranger, but also as a friend."

"I know. I'm aware of that. But I feel like I need an answer to what had happened to us. She couldn't even say anything to me after we first fought Divatox and saved her and Jason. She was clearly hesitant to talk about it and to me in general."

"It's been almost twenty years, Tommy." Katherine relented. "Surely some things have changed. Even if it is love." But her statement did not really do much to convince Tommy. She did have one more idea, however. "Think about it, Tommy. Knowing how close you two have been even after she left, she couldn't have just changed so instantly. Perhaps she had a very good reason why, or that she had her own regrets. The point is; you got to understand about her own side of the story, Tommy. You, of all people, should know this."

Finally, after much convincing, Tommy seemed to have finally come to. Katherine was right, after all. He was regarded by many as an understanding man who would put others before himself. So, it was almost hypocritical that he had thought about finding answers to suit his own needs, when it could hurt Kimberly so badly, that there would be no way to bring her back to the fight. Right now, the last thing he wanted was a Ranger less in the upcoming battles.

"You're right." he sighed at last. "Maybe I was really overthinking it. I just thought if I could get this issue over and done with, then we can come to terms and put an end to it all. But knowing we might bring those times back, it will only make things worse. It's best if things were left in the past. Kimberly is a great friend. Thanks, Kat." Tommy thanked as he wrapped his arm around Katherine. "So, what do you say we head on over to Kim?"

"Wait." Katherine interrupted. "Since we're back here in Angel Grove, why don't we head on over to the Youth Centre while we're at it?"

"You sure?" Tommy asked. "We don't really want to keep stalling."

"I insist, Tommy. That's where we first met, after all. Besides, Kim's not going anywhere." It was then that Tommy realized that now that he was back in Angel Grove, he could use a little trip down memory lane to commemorate those times there.

"Alright, alright." Finally, he accepted the offer. Maybe a few smoothies would be just what he needed to fully relax himself from worrying about Kimberly. "Come on, then." The pair then walked off on their way to their favourite hang-out spot. However, they failed to realize a certain stalker was closely watching them from behind.

From behind a tree, Tommy and Katherine were being watched by none other than a lone X-Borg.

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Earth's Orbit

Earth,

Solar System,

Watching the two from way up in space, the nosy Generals of the Mavro Empire were all gathered in the ship's bridge, witnessing the peaceful events unfold, while planning to disrupt the peace.

"Yes… Just as we expected." said Kalach. "Tommy Oliver is out looking for reinforcements."

"If you ask me, those two are busy snuggling than getting help right about now." joked Jestino.

"Either way, their presence in that area could ruin our plans for world domination." added Arkanos. "I say we begin our next course of action."

"Indeed." agreed Kalach. "We shall make our move. Tri-Mancer!" The General the called upon the three-headed monster who captured the Blue Ranger earlier.

"We're here, boss!" The three heads simultaneously spoke.

"Prepare your troops. The Rangers are making their move to acquire reinforcements. We need you to take action again."

"No problem!" The orange head said.

"We shall divide…" Then, stepping back from the Generals, the monster began to shake up violently, before eventually being split into three individual parts. Each one looked identical to one another, looking like the fused monstrosity he was before, just with one head each.

"… and conquer!" The lone green-headed clone continued. With that, the Generals were now putting in motion their next plan.

"Excellent. Soon, the Power Rangers will not be able to see the day of their precious army. We will wipe them out, one by one…"

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Miami,

Florida,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

"Whew! We finally made it." Emma sighed in relief as she and Gia were standing in front of a bus stop, which was near a row of buildings. Driving past them was a pickup truck, and the two girls waved at the driver who sent them to their destination.

"Yeah. That guy was creeping me out." Gia complained as the shivers down her spine finally lasted long enough.

"Well, we're here now. We might as well start off right away."

"Good idea." Gia took in a breath of fresh air before walking with Emma along the roadside. "I was actually hoping for a day at the beach these days. Now, we got the Empire attacking Earth and all. Guess that'll have to wait."

The two continued on with their conversation for the next half hour as they headed to where Trini Kwan was working at. According to Tommy, Trini was currently a yoga instructor after she retired from her law studies. Her place of work would be in an acclaimed workout centre in the middle of Miami.

They made their way to a crossroad section. For now, all seemed quiet and empty. No cars passing by nor any pedestrians walking around. With the safety of the green walking light, it all seemed like an easy walk across the road. They did so and managed to reach the other side.

 **CLICK!**

"Huh?" However, after successfully crossing, Gia looked back at the road behind her after hearing something dropped below her. She looked down and saw her Morpher down in the middle of the crossing. "Oh no!" Quickly acting, she made her way back to retrieve it. However, what she did not take account for was that the traffic light suddenly changed.

It was then that, as she was picking up her Morpher, she could not see an approaching danger heading right for her. Emma noticed her friend's absence and quickly turned around to look where she was. Unfortunately, when she did find her, she also spotted a horrific sight.

"Gia! Look out!" Gia turned right towards the direction of the danger, and then she realized…

A speeding car heading right for her!

The driver inside the car was actually on his phone and was totally immersed in the call that he did not realize the girl crouched on the road. Once he raised his head to the viewing glass, panic ensued. He desperately tried to push the brakes, but the distance between him and Gia was too close.

"AAAAHHH!" Gia screamed like she never did before as the car came racing towards her. There was no time to react. The car was simply coming too hot like a rocket at full speed. All looked grim as Gia closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worst.

But then, as the car was about to hit, Gia could feel herself being flung away from the road. She still had her eyes closed so she couldn't tell if she was actually flying or worse. Then, after a few seconds, she could feel the hard concrete down below her and the sudden stop to the flow. Having being so frightful, she could not feel the pain she may have suffered from. The only thing was…

That she did not feel any pain. Was she dead? Or was she knocked out? It was also then that she felt like something was wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, my gosh! Gia!" She could hear Emma's frantic calls to her. "That was so close!" Finally, Gia opened her eyes. She realized she was not dead. She could clearly see Emma, who went to comfort her. She could also feel the embrace behind her loosen up.

Emma grabbed her arm and helped her up to her feet. Gia was shaky from the traumatizing affair as her legs trembled. The car that nearly rammed her over soon sped off, with a little rough turns.

"You okay?!" Emma cried.

"Y-Yeah, Emma. I'm fine." Gia answered, showing that she still had a little spirit left in her otherwise shaky voice. "Wh-What happened?"

"You were sure lucky I was around." Suddenly, Gia heard a female voice coming from her front. It sounded like a more mature voice with a slight Asian accent. When Gia looked up, she indeed saw a woman, well in her thirties. She had long black hair running down her back and wore a yellow cardigan, with a lime green shirt underneath, and a long cyan skirt. She had her hands clasped together as she eyed the two Rangers.

The two younger girls were amazed to see the woman, as if she was a celebrity. In fact, however, she was more than a celebrity. She was a legend.

"E-Excuse me?" Gia stuttered.

"Yes?" The woman responded. There was no mistake Gia and Emma have seen her before.

"Are you… Trini Kwan, by any chance?"

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Elsewhere, in California, Noah and Jake were standing outside what appeared to be a simple house in the middle of the town. At the front porch, a banner was hung, filled with colourful patterns and a bubbly text;

' _Hip Hop Kido Bonanza!_ '

"This looks like the place." Noah said. Jake was seen moving his head back and forth to a certain beat box rhythm coming from inside the building.

"Oh, yeah." he said. "Now, this beat rocks!" The two then went on to walk for the entrance.

Once inside, the two then looked into the interior. And there he was.

"Oh right, guys! Get your groove on, and let's kick some dummies!" In a large, empty hallway, a man in a black tank top and black shorts was present, along with some other civilians. He also had his head shaved, with a red and yellow headband wrapped around it. He was jumping up and down to the hip-hop beat being played from a radio. ( **A/N~ In case you're wondering, the song played is called 'I Will Rescue You' one of the classic BGM played in MMPR** )

The people followed suit as the dance instructor began dancing to the beat, moving his body to the beat. After a few swag moves, the instructor then finished off with a spin kick, surprising the two spectators at the door.

"Whoa!" both of them cried in surprise.

"What kind of dance class is this?" Noah wondered in excitement.

"I dunno." Jake added. "But I'm liking it, dude!" As they continued on watching, the dance instructor continued on dancing and punching and kicking. With each set of dance moves, he ended them with some martial arts, forming somewhat a mixture of the two. The dance students followed exactly the instructor's every moves. Unfortunately, as the song and the dance reached its climax, one of them was about to do a 360 degree spin kick to finish off the rehearsal. But then, in mid-air, he soon could not find balance within himself and fell to the ground on his back.

Noah and Jake cringed at the incident, now worried about the man's condition. After the song ended, the crowd dispersed from the fall. The dance instructor, after turning off the radio, went over to help the poor man up. He rubbed his hurt back as the instructor patted him.

"You okay, man?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think so." The man rubbed his back, cringing a little from the pain. Nevertheless, he was in good shape. The dance instructor gave him a warm smile and walked back in front of the class.

"Alright, guys. That's all we have for today." he announced. "Remember to pump those and flex your muscles up, to keep you in high and mighty shape. Class dismissed. I'll see y'all tomorrow." With the class over, the people all grabbed whatever they brought, extra clothes, water bottles and bags, and walked out of the house, with the liveliness from the dancing lessons inside of them. The instructor was also busy packing up from the hours of class.

From behind the door as people exited through the door, the two bystanders stood there, watching the crowd walk out the exit. Once the last person has exited, the two then looked back into the dance hall, seeing the tired out instructor picking up his radio.

After recalling the mission briefing from their base, the baldness, the skin colour, and even the knack for hip-hop music written in the log among many others, all matched the description. This was definitely the guy they were looking for.

"Man, that guy's got some moves." complimented Jake.

"Duh." Noah said. "He's the original Black Ranger after all." Confirming their suspicions, the two Rangers then decided it was time to engage in a conversation with their predecessor, and hopefully, convince him to join in the battle against the dreaded Empire. They walked right into the house and towards the man they called; the original Black Ranger. Zack Taylor.

"Excuse me?" Jake called, catching Zack's attention.

"Well, how do you do, peeps?" He welcomed the two, extending his hand out for a couple of high-fives, which the two gladly returned.

"Um, yeah…" Noah awkwardly said. "We're just here to say a few things." But as he was about to say more, Zack raised a hand out, catching the two boys by surprise. Did he know on what he was going to say?

"Now, now. I know what you're thinking." Zack interrupted. Noah and Jake hoped that he was not going to tell them that he knew. They had planned everything out to explain the situation, and having him know beforehand; it might be a little too difficult to say anything at all.

"Uh, really?"

"You're here to tell me… that you wanna sign up for my next dance class." Signing up, for a dance class? That was definitely uncalled for. But it was at least better than spoiling the whole plot to recruit him. "Sorry, y'all. The class is over and I need to pack up and head back home. So come back tomorrow, and we can talk it out. Man to man." Zack gently bumped Jake's chest with his fist before heading back to his bags. Noah and Jake, however, didn't have time for this.

"N-No, no." Noah relented. "We're not here to sign up for a class." Zack stopped and turned around.

"Not signing up, huh?" He then walked up to the boys before giving them a genuine smile. "Alright then. Maybe I could spare a few minutes for autographs. Just get me a piece of paper and a pen. Then we'll be on our way." Again, the boys tried to talk again.

"Uh, no. No autographs, either." Now, this has stopped Zack from trying to do anything. Finally, after turning to the duo, he gave them their full attention, intrigued on what the boys really wanted. What he'll get, though, would be a real kick in the head.

"Oh, then what can I do for you?"

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Angel Grove,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

After ten minutes since landing at Angel Grove Park, Troy had traversed the suburban neighbourhood in search of his predecessor, Jason. After asking around for directions, Troy hoped to find the house Jason resided in. Fortunately, everyone he asked all told him that the man was currently staying at his old house in the area for a while. It turned out that, as some of the folks had mentioned, Jason was actually travelling the nation, in his trusty motorbike, cruising America on a road trip of sorts. Perhaps he had stumbled upon Angel Grove to bring back old memories. If that was the case, then finding him here was a stroke of sheer coincidence.

He approached what appeared to be a normal-looking house. But after the directions he was given, he knew that this was the residence of the original Red Ranger. He took a few steps for the front door, and rang the doorbell. However, after a minute of waiting, there was no response. He rang the bell again, but again, no one came to answer.

Now, Troy was wondering. If he was not at home, then he might have gone somewhere else. He also thought on what to do now. He could stay there and wait for Jason to come back. But these were desperate times, and right now, he had to meet Jason as soon as possible. Looking around, he found another civilian walking by. Acting quickly, he went up to the man and asked him, anticipating some leads to Jason's whereabouts.

"Excuse me?" Troy called. "Do you know of a Jason Scott Lee around these parts?"

"Why, yes I do, young man." Fortunately, the man knew of the Ranger. "Where you are standing right now is indeed where he used to live. In fact, I do believe he is still living there right now for a little while."

"Do you know where he might be?"

"Last I heard, he was paying a visit to the students of his old school at Angel Grove High. It's just right around that roundabout over there. You can't miss it." he explained, pointing at where the school was. Now Try had some solid answers again. After thanking the man, he made his way to the school.

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Angel Grove High,

Angel Grove,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

And so, with the directions given, Troy had arrived at the high school of Angel Grove.

"So this is it?" he thought. "Hmmm. Should be easy to find him." He seemed to notice that Angel Grove High looked very similar to his old school of Harwood County High, although the later looked a little more elegant. If it was easy for him to fit in there, he would most certainly have similar success getting in Angel Grove High.

The teenager stepped towards the building to search for Jason. However…

"Oh dear!" With some thumping noises and a gasp from an old lady, he turned to his left towards the car park. There, he saw a chubby woman, with grey hair and dressed in a teacher's attire, bending down to reach a fallen stack of books on the road, next to a yellow old car. "Oh my. What a mess." She tried to pick up the books, but given her age, she was having a little trouble grabbing them as fast as she could.

"Need a little help?" She raised her head to see a young handsome man standing right in front of her. It was none other than Troy.

"Oh, hello." the woman politely greeted. "If you don't mind, be my guest." Troy then bent down to help the teacher collect her books. After sorting them all out, he kindly gave them to her, earning her utmost thanks. "Why, thank you, young man. You've certainly done this old woman a great favour. I'm not getting any younger myself, you know." Her jokes slightly caused Troy to smile heartedly. For some reason, this teacher reminded him of his own teacher, Mr. Burley, who had the same amount of old folk's style humour.

"No problem, ma'am." he said.

"Oh, please call me, Ms. Appleby. It has been almost twenty-seven long years since I first started teaching here." Then, Troy suddenly realized that this was a good time to ask her if she happened to know of Jason. If she was a teacher for a good long while at Angel Grove High. Then probably she would have taught Jason in a class, or

"Oh, excuse me, ma- I mean, Ms. Appleby." She listened in to Troy's question. "Do you happen to know of Jason Scott Lee?" Her response was of great interest; a sign that Troy was definitely expecting.

"Oh, indeed I do. He was one of our best students. Well, at least in athletics, but nevertheless, one of our finest." After hearing Ms. Appleby mentioning of Jason's prowess in his school, Troy was impressed to hear of his accomplishments. Well, they don't call him the original Red Ranger for nothing. If only they knew that he was a Ranger.

"Is he around here in Angel Grove?" Troy again asked.

"Yes, he is. He so happened to be in the school just now. Oh, if you're looking for him, you better go on in and catch him." Troy nodded, feeling very pleasant, now that he knew that Jason was probably around the area.

"Thank you, Ms. Appleby. I'll get going right now." He waved to the teacher, who bowed slightly in return, before heading for the entrance.

Once inside, he got a good look into the interior. If the outside reminded him of Harwood County High, then the inside definitely looked just as alike. Inside the colourful hallway, students continued to flood the area, walking here and there, up the stairs or through the hall, attending to their classes or vice versa. Troy made his way into the school.

"Hehehehehe…" For some reason, as he passed by a group of teenage girls at their green lockers, they gave audible giggles as if Troy was some sort of chick magnet. It was kind of awkward for him. He had not received this kind of treatment in his old school, despite himself being teased for looking like a celebrity from other students. However, despite how good it might have felt to get some attention, he was also glad that he didn't cause some sort of fan-girl fiesta in his days.

Troy approached the part where a flight of stairs connects with a T-junction of the hall. While walking, he sought his sights on a glass trophy case on his right. Stepping up to it, he scanned through the shelves sporting all the shiny trophies coated with gold, silver, and bronze. There were also some that were a little more colourful or plain. All demonstrated the school's prowess and its students' excellence. But nothing caught Troy's attention more than a set of trophies belonging to a certain legend.

"Tommy?" Looking up at the highest shelf, he saw the name of Tommy Oliver engraved with in a plate-shaped trophy. Within the centre of the plate, it also read 'Angel Grove Martial Arts Master Extraordinaire!' formed in a ring surrounding the name. Beside the trophies, more different awards were seen, awarded for martial arts tournaments, sports events, and even charity organizations; all of them having Tommy's name on them. Troy could not believe how many of them he was seeing right now. He knew Tommy was a Ranger legend, but he did not think he was such a celebrity in his own school. No wonder he was so renowned. However, that was not all. Looking down, he laid his eyes on another row of trophies lined on a shelf below Tommy's trophies and certificates.

With these trophies, they all belonged to another group of famous names. Jason Scott Lee, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart and Trini Kwan. Awards all won by none other than the teens that became the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. And the fascination was just getting started. Yet again, more trophies were seen that bore the names of more Rangers.

Katherine Hillard…

Adam Park…

Rockey deSantos…

T.J. Johnson…

Cassie Chan…

Ashley Hammond…

Carlos Vallerte…

 **(A/N~ Aisha's name is not mentioned because of the Time Travel Fiasco. *sigh*)**

All of these names sparked real interest to Troy. It seemed the original six were not the only Rangers to make a mark in this school. Out of all of these names, he has met T.J and Cassie as the Blue and Pink Space Rangers, who helped him fight the last of the Armada. So, if everyone there was able to come out on top as great students, they would make great allies in the bigger fight against the Empire.

Speaking of which, Troy also seemed to finally notice that, despite the Empire's alarming presence across the world, Angel Grove was still running like nothing was happening out there. Although there were some mentioning or written descriptions of warnings against alien spaceships and news headlines of the current events, it didn't look like Angel Grove was threatened much. It must've been the spirit of pure confidence and dedication in support of the Earth's only hope against the invaders. It was almost like Troy's school when they resumed their busy days, even during the might of the Armada's attacks.

Troy then looked back at one of the trophies belonging to Jason. But then…

"Ah!" Troy was slightly alarmed by a sudden call from behind him. He turned around to find an elderly man dressed in a formal suit approaching him. "I see we have a fan of some of our finest students yet."

"Oh." Troy stuttered. "Y-Yeah. Just checking out these trophies." The two then looked back at the trophies. The man beside Troy was deep in his thoughts, remembering the students who made the school proud.

"These fine teenagers definitely had what it took to be the best that they could be. Didn't think that some of them would eventually be Earth's greatest heroes, the Power Rangers."

And Troy was surprised. How did this man know that they were Power Rangers?

But then, he soon remembered what Tommy had told him in a story. About how the world was once threatened by an evil almost as large as the Empire; the United Alliance of Evil. It was at that moment that some of the students had appeared out of nowhere and actually Morphed into the Space Rangers right in front of the public eye in the face of heroism and sacrifice, earning them great praise from all over the world, especially the school. With that in mind, he decided to not reveal too much and faked his curiosity.

"Really? Power Rangers?" he lied.

"Why yes. They saved humanity from the brink of alien occupation. We couldn't be any more proud of them. If only the rest of these brilliant students were Rangers… They could save us from the current evil we are facing right now. But I'm still happy in what they're doing right about now." If only he knew…

Then, the man turned his attention to Troy.

"Now, what can I do for you, young man?" he asked before shaking hands with Troy "I'm Mr. Caplan. School principal here since 1991. Looking to apply here in Angel Grove High?"

"No, sir. I just finished my studies at Harwood High." said Troy.

"Ah, Harwood High." Mr. Caplan said with interest. "You recall a man named Burley there, do you?"

"Why yes, sir." Troy answered, surprised that this man knew his old teacher. "He used to teach me there."

"Good man, I assume?" Troy nodded his head in compliance. "Yes, he is a good friend of mine. Kinda surprised, though. He has always been such a video game addict. And now, he's in a high school teaching young kids." Both men chuckled. Troy was equally intrigued with Mr. Caplan's friendship with Mr. Burley. "Anyways, then what brings you here?"

"Well, I'm looking for Jason Scott Lee. I heard he was here in this school."

"Ah yes. Mr Lee. Yes, he is here paying a visit to the school." Troy couldn't help but smile as he felt that he was getting closer to meeting Jason. "Right now, I believe he is currently at the basketball court out at the back." With Jason's location finally confirmed, Troy reached out to shake Mr. Caplan's hand.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Caplan, sir." he thanked. "I'll be on my way to him."

"My pleasure, young man." said Mr. Caplan before parting ways. "Oh, and remember…" Troy looked back to hear the principal calling out to him. "Always be the best that you can be, and you will achieve your ultimate goal." Troy bowed to thank him for the advice before walking on. Surely enough, despite it being more intended towards a career choice, the advice seemed to give Troy more purpose in accomplishing a more important matter. What Mr. Caplan said was right indeed. Do his best, and he will come out on top. From this moment on, Troy will definitely try his best, to defeat the Empire and save the world once again.

* * *

Out of the school, Troy walked towards a large open field, with a collection of courts and soccer areas around. He could see students practicing many sports, or simply just stretching or warming up for exercise sessions.

"Heads up, kid!" As he got to a soccer field, a soccer ball suddenly came flying towards him. Reacting quickly, Troy jumped up and delivered an impressive flying spin kick, sending the ball back to where a team of soccer players and their coach were practicing. One of the players, the goalkeeper, caught the ball with great precision. However, what was unexpected was how strong the force of the kick was. Troy watched in concern as he saw the ball send the keeper sprawling across the field, his fall broken by a fortunate landing at the net.. Alarmed, the team and Troy rushed to tend to the boy. They all gathered around the fallen goalkeeper.

"You okay, kid?" asked the coach. After struggling to maintain his balance, the goalkeeper successfully got up and answered to his team.

"Doing just great, sir." he answered, despite feeling extra dizzy from the blow. Soon, everyone turned their attention to Troy.

"Gee, kid." the coach approached him. "That was some darn strong kick you got there."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Troy couldn't help but thank the coach. However, he knew well enough that that kick was extraordinary. When he kicked that ball, it felt like the Power inside of him all focused in his body and thus, unleashed the mighty kick. He had to make sure not to reveal too much and again, lie to the crowd. "Had a lot of practice." Fortunately, the fib did not feel too bad. He did spend his free time playing soccer with Jake and the others after all.

"Well, son." said the coach again. "You look like you could make a fine addition to our team here. Wanna join the team?" The team players were all hoping that Troy would join in as their star player as well. But Troy just shook his head, rejecting the offer.

"Sorry, sir. I'm not **that** into soccer." However, it was still a fun sport to play, especially with others to share the excitement with. "But maybe I could spare a few shots, if that's okay?"

"Sure thing, son! Well, boys! Looks like we got a new temporary player in the field!" Everyone cheered to welcome Troy into the temporary match. Perhaps meeting Jason could wait. He was close to the court where Mr. Caplan said he would be. Maybe he'll have time to catch up then.

However, as Troy readied up, someone was watching him from the stands. A strong and fit body was seen, wearing a red tank top and a pair of track bottoms with a darker hint of red, sitting on a chair up there. The face could not be seen, but the man was definitely watching the match with great care.

"This kid's definitely got the Power within him. I've got a feeling he's here to see me."

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Angel Grove Youth Centre,

Angel Grove,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Not too far from the school, there was another building where a couple of Rangers decided to stop by to take a good break before venturing out to meet their old friend. The sign outside, which was a black circle with some white and blue stripes in the middle, topped with a yellow juice drink, read 'Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice Bar'.

Inside, the room Tommy and Katherine were in was practically, more or less, two different buildings. They were sitting at one of many tables surrounding a drink counter, where a young man dressed in a Hawaiian vacation-style shirt, was serving drinks poured in colourful glasses and added with straws with a slice of lemon to finish them up and to be served to thirsty youths.

The other half of the room was open-spaced and facilitated with exercise machines and a boxing sandbag and a climbing rope dangling from the ceiling. People were seen stretching their bodies either through yoga class or the exercise machines, while others were kicking it out with their martial arts lessons.

Sipping on their drinks, Tommy and Katherine simply enjoyed the nostalgic sweet taste of the youth bar's beverages; a common treat during their younger days. The youth bar always was a place of rest and peace for the two and their old friends. A good time and place to share their thoughts and feelings, while pumping out their energy without the need to fight evil monsters or troopers.

"You know, it's nice to see the Youth Centre still in its prime even after twenty years. Even the drinks retain their nostalgic touch." praised Katherine after finishing her fill.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed. "Too bad Ernie's retired now. It'd be nice to see him again." The two remembered the former owner of the bar, who was big in both body and heart, always treating everyone with free drinks on special occasions. Now that the old man had retired, the bar had been run by several lively people, including, believe or not, Secretary of Defence Stone.

"You done with your drink yet?" Tommy asked before sipping up the last amount of juice in his glass, with Katherine already done on her side.

"Yup. I feel all refreshed now." The two got up from their seats. "So, you ready for Kimberly?"

Fortunately, Katherine's question was given a positive response from Tommy, who smiled and clenched his fist with enthusiasm.

"You bet." Katherine could not help but grin at the sign of Tommy's apparent mood. A nice change from the seriousness Tommy had developed to run Hexagon. She wondered to herself if it was the return to Angel Grove that triggered his 'inner child'.

"Then let's head off." As the guy at the counter came by to pick up the empty glasses and crunched up rolls of tissue, they went out to the exit, heading for Kimberly. However, as they disappeared from sight, one particular customer was observing the two in a brown trench coat and a darker fedora, reading a newspaper. As he lowered his newspaper, his face is revealed. The weird black markings and silver skin of an unwelcome X-Borg showed, slowly eyeing Tommy and Katherine.

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Miami,

Florida,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

"Yes, I'm Trini Kwan." The woman spoke to Emma and Gia after the harrowing rescue that nearly got the latter road-killed. "Have we ever met?" she curiously asked the two girls.

"Um, I suppose you do…" Emma said, earning Trini more interest. "You see, we are here at the request of someone you know."

"Oh, and who might that be?"

"He goes by the name of Tommy Oliver." Trini's face brightened by hearing the name of Tommy.

"Tommy?" she asked, wondering what her old friend and fellow Ranger would want. Moreover, she also wanted to know why these two girls just came by to look for her at Tommy's behest. But then, when she thought about it, if it was Tommy, then it might concern something really important. Ranger business, at most. She also looked towards the two girls, and at that moment, her memory jolted when she recalled something more recent. "Wait, now I know you two! You two are the Megaforce Rangers, aren't you?"

"Yes! She remembered us!" Gia cheered.

"Alright!" Emma added just as excited, holding on to Gia's hands. After that, the two returned to Trini, to formally introduce themselves.

"We haven't properly met during the Legendary Battle last year." Gia began, recalling the time she saw Trini on that fateful day. "I'm Gia Moran, the Yellow Ranger." She moved in to shake her predecessor's hand, who gladly returned the gesture.

"Well, it's finally nice to meet my most recent successor in the flesh." praised Trini. "You look even more beautiful than I last saw you." Gia gave a thankful smile from the remark. It seemed being commented from the original Yellow Ranger was probably one of her happiest moments yet.

"And I'm Emma Goodall, the Pink Ranger." greeted Emma.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. So, before we talk about Tommy, would you girls like to accompany me back home? I could use some company heading back to the city." Gia and Emma excitedly accepted the offer. With the introductions all done, the three women then continued to walk down the pavement on their way to the busier parts of the city of Miami.

For Gia and Emma, the thrill of hanging out with Trini Kwan was definitely real. They got to meet several legends in their time, but to be close to the one of the first Rangers, they couldn't help but feel extra joyful. Trini noticed this and, despite the sudden meeting, she was well in accepting her Ranger friends to her circle.

"Hey, Gia?" Emma leaned towards and gave a light nudge to Gia. "Since we're walking with Trini, maybe you could to know her better. You know, like a 'senior-junior' conversation?"

"Good idea, E." agreed Gia. "Maybe some experience from her could help."

"So, Ms. Kwan?" Gia formally called, earning a chuckle from Trini.

"Please, just call me Trini. Everyone does." she insisted.

"Okay, Trini. So what brings you here to Miami?"

"Why, I live here now. I'm currently teaching at a yoga centre somewhere in the city, which I've just finished a few minutes ago before I came across you guys." As the conversation continued, the trio had finally reached the point where crowds of people and rows of buildings were in sight.

"If I remembered correctly, from what we heard from Tommy, you used to take part in a peace conference in Sweden after you retired from being the Yellow Ranger." wondered Emma. "Were you like some sort of politician that time?"

"For a while, I took an interest in environmental activities, so the conference was a great way to finally show my views. It was kind of weird, too. I always wondered why they would choose sixteen-year-olds to attend such big meetings. It was nice to express my concerns as I worked on. However, after some years later, the people I worked with were kind of slowly becoming more and more ambitious with expensive projects and all that they tended to clash with our efforts or just cost us tons of money. Eventually, I couldn't take the pressure anymore and officially resigned." Emma and Gia well understood Trini's situation, especially Emma, who knew how easy it was for greed to poison efforts to protect the environment.

"People can be so greedy sometimes…" she spoke openly, with Trini nodding and complying with her statement.

"It was also then that I decided to go back to my humble beginnings. When I was your age, I've always enjoyed relaxing and exercising through the gentle arts of tai chi and yoga. So, I wanted used that to my advantage and shared my techniques to other people. Soon, it became part of my career. And here I am."

"That's great to hear." praised Gia.

"I always thought attending peace conferences was for the greater good, but after hearing from you, I think that if people don't stay true to the main purposes of conferences, then the environment won't be the only one to suffer." added Emma. "Which makes me think being a Power Ranger is more than enough to save it." Then, Gia thought of something that might bring Trini to the true purpose of their presence.

"What was it like being the original Yellow Ranger?"

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't really a hundred percent into the idea of being a superhero." Trini answered, causing Gia and Emma to develop a small concern. "I mean, when my friends and I were brought to our Command Centre, we were totally unprepared for what we were about to face. At first, it wasn't a good idea to us. Teenagers sent to defend the Earth? That was really ludicrous at first." Then again, when they thought of it, when they were first chosen to protect the planet, the Rangers too felt uneasy with them being so.

"But then, when we saw for ourselves that we could actually stand a chance against the forces of Rita Repulsa, we changed our minds and accepted the responsibility of being Power Rangers. It was tough wrestling through saving the world and attending high school at the same time, but it was definitely worth the risk."

"Have you ever missed being a Ranger? Would you be one again if you had the chance?" This were questions Gia asked that the two hoped would confirm Trini's eagerness of being a Ranger again. If they could get a firm answer, perhaps it could work to their advantage.

"You know. In fact, I do linger in thought about the old days." Trini grabbed her chin with her fingers as she wondered about her experiences. "Being a Ranger actually helped me realize my true potential in a lot of things. And I couldn't be any more grateful for what Zordon used to teach me. So, to answer your question, I do indeed miss being a Power Ranger. And I would like to take up the mantle of being one again, if I had the chance."

And Emma and Gia gave big smiles. At last, Trini had expressed some desire to return to the Ranger business. This could be the good sign they were hoping for. Maybe if they told Trini on what they had to say, then she could definitely join Hexagon and save the world from the Empire.

"So, let's talk about you two." Soon, Trini took her turn to get some talk out of her juniors. "What would Tommy like me to do for him?" The young girls faced each other, full of expectations, and gave knowing expressions. Once they looked at Trini, they were ready to let her know.

"Tommy brought us here for your help."

"My help?" Trini asked confusedly.

"Actually, we **all** are here for your help." Trini continued to listen in. "Since you would like to be a Ranger again, then why not join us at Hexagon?"

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

The trio of lively men arrived at Zack's house, where they went into a luxurious living room. The carpet on the ground had a black and white pattern like a zebra's skin; most of the furniture was pearl white while the chairs were covered in soft red material. There was also a wide glass wall, allowing a view of the town over the hill. The two Rangers were at awe of how classy and snazzy the place looked. They then sat a long couch, while Zack took a black plastic chair and sat on that. Once seated, the group began their conversation.

"So, you like what I've done with the place?" asked Zack.

"Dude! This is like the coolest crib I've ever seen!" Jake commented with pure enthusiasm.

"I gotta agree. This is really impressive." added Noah. Though he felt Jake's expression was a little over the edge, he couldn't help but share his taste for Zack's interior design.

"Glad you diggin' it, boys." thanked Zack. "So, what can I do for you two?" And so, the talk began. This was the moment the two boys were waiting for. Hopefully, they could persuade Zack into re-joining the Power Rangers and help them in their fight against the Empire.

"Well, sir. It's kinda important." Noah stated.

"Important?" wondered Zack. "How important?"

"I'd say… 'saving the world' important." Zack's eyes widened when Noah said those words. 'Saving the world'? Did this kid know something about him?

"Saving the world? Like…" Zack's confusion prompted Noah and Jake to exchange glances at each other before turning back to their senior Ranger. But all he could give was an inquisitive look at them. It became apparent that these two youngsters knew exactly what he thought about. "What do you guys know about me?"

"Look, we know you are the Black Ranger." Jake finally admitted, followed by a nod by Noah. "B-but don't be alarmed! We are Rangers, too."

"You guys?"

"Yeah! We're the Megaforce Rangers!" Then, Zack couldn't believe his ears when he finally realized the two Rangers in front of him. They were caught by surprised when they saw Zack's expression suddenly change from confusion… to joy.

"Whew! Almost had me there!" Zack let out a strong sigh of relief. He almost thought the two were stalkers or something. "One moment later, I would've called the cops on you for snooping around my stuff." The two boys also let out their relief after nearly starting a chaotic scandal. But the question remained for Zack. What could he do for them and what did he have to do about Ranger business?

"We've seen you during the Legendary Battle a year ago, but we haven't had the chance to converse." Noah explained. Zack then clapped his hands once after realizing where he had seen Noah and Jake.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember seeing you boys somewhere!" he cried, remembering the brief encounter they had a year ago.

"I guess you did!" Jake chuckled with a hint of awkwardness in his voice.

"Yeah, you guys were awesome." complimented Zack. "It's nice to know there are a couple of men out there carrying out our legacy."

"It is a real honour indeed, sir." Jake happily remarked. As the current Black Ranger, he felt warm inside for hearing a generous compliment from one of his predecessors.

"In fact… what's your name, son?" He let out a hand at Jake to shake, which the Ranger returned the gesture.

"Jake, sir." he answered.

"I'm Noah." Noah joined in the exchange.

"Well, Jake. I could already sense a certain style of joy and enthusiasm within you. Almost like my own." suggested Zack.

"Really?" Jake asked, surprised by how Zack was able to pick up his traits.

"You **are** his successor, after all." stated Noah.

"And as for you, Noah…" Zack turned to the smart one. "You remind me a whole like my friend, Billy. You've got the smarts. You've got the wits. And not to mention the weird hairdo."

"Um, thanks." Noah smiled, despite the fact that Zack found his hairstyle almost extraordinary.

"Anyway, about me. What do I have to do? I mean, I **was** the Black Ranger, but I could offer some things. You know, like advice or lessons…" Noah and Jake needed to explain convincingly about the Hexagon cause. Zack's addition to the organization is crucial to the ever-growing campaign against the Empire.

"Actually, Zack." Noah spoke up. "We need your help. Your **direct** help…"

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Angel Grove High,

Angel Grove,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

The football game ended with joyous chants and high-fives all around. The teams with their temporary addition, Troy, gathered around and celebrated on what was a well-played set of matches.

Troy had to admit. Despite the importance of his mission amd the eventual war going on, he could use a little time off to refresh his mind and body with a little sport. This match had given him much relaxation, while being tested by the eager football players. It was a fight he definitely enjoyed other than smashing X-Borgs.

"Team! And guest." the coach called. "Great game! We had a blast playing with this young man from Harwood." Troy smiled as everyone around him began to accept him as a practical member. "If it weren't for the alien attacks, we would be out there taking on the world." With these words, Troy felt a bit more encouraged to fight the real enemy. Despite how peaceful Angel Grove looked, one thing was for sure that with the Empire threatening the planet, no one was safe anywhere. They were not even free to travel around their own nation. With that in his mindset, Troy clenched his fist, hiding it from the innocent people around him; a fire of courage and will fueled within him. He will fight for the freedom of the Earth and give its human population a chance to live on free and victorious.

"But fear not! As long as we cheer for another great team out there, we'll be safe and soind, playing hard as we always have." The team then let out cheers of joy, rooting out to their last hope.

Unbeknowest to them, though, part of that last hope was standing right beside them the whole time. Troy stood quietly, but he was raising his fist in the air to join in with the cheers. In his mind, he was well inspired by how hopeful everyone was for the Power Rangers to defend Earth and to keep people's hopes and dreams alive in the midst of a grand invasion. It was a comfortable yet enlightening feeling.

Though he would not reveal his identity, he did feel that he should return the team a favour for being so supportive to him and the other Rangers. So, instead of a shocking revelation, he moved in and extended a hand down for a group cheer. Everyone picked up on what he wanted to do and placed their hands on top of each other into a pile.

"To the Power Rangers!" Troy yelled in full spirit as everyone prepared to lift their hands on the air altogether.

"TO THE POWER RANGERS!" And the hands raced up into the air with a simultaneous chant.

After that, everyone was at ease as called by the coach. And so, bidding their farewells, the group then dispersed, leaving Troy to stand alone feeling fresh after his shout of confidence. He grabbed the soccer ball on the field and thought to himself.

"Boy, the whole world is probably rooting for us right now." With the people of Earth depending on him, his team and Hexagon, the fate of the world rested on their shoulders. All he had to do was to do his best as a team leader. "Speaking of which, I have to find Jason."

"You don't have to. **He's** already found you." Suddenly, a tough masculine voice was heard from behind Troy. The boy turned around to find a tall man with a very short haircut. He wore a thick black and gold jacket over a red shirt, and a pair of dark brown jeans. He was also quite muscular and looked very charismatic.

He approached Troy, who watched in awe as the towering man gave him a firm answer to who he was looking for.

"You're… Jason!"

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Angel Grove,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

While all the Rangers have successfully met their respective seniors, the couple of Tommy and Katherine had arrived at another suburban house elsewhere in Angel Grove. Tommy Oliver had come to this moment when he was finally able to speak to the one person missing in his life.

"Alright, Tommy." he said to himself. "You can do this. Just casually talk to her and reconcile. Don't bring up the past too much..." However, as he was busy reassuring himself, Katherine noticed him talking to himself. She tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Tommy." she called, causing Tommy to stop thinking and looked at Katherine. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Looking back at Kimberly's house, he took another deep breath, regaining his composure. Finally, after years of no contact, he was finally ready to set things straight and recruit Kimberly to the Power Rangers once again.

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Miami,

Florida,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

"Hexagon?" Trini asked, after hearing Gia and Emma's proposition to join what appeared to be a big organization of some sort. But what did it have to do with Tommy and her Ranger past?

"You see…" Gia started to explain. "I'm sure you know what's happening around the world right now."

"You mean those alien things attacking the Earth?"

"Yes. We were wondering if you would like to help us beat them back." Emma added. Trini was astonished by the sudden request. Could she really be a Ranger again after all this time?

"Me? Being the Yellow Ranger again?" She took some time to think about the offer. She remembered a little while ago that, during the Legendary Battle a year ago, she was called upon by a mysterious being who strangely sounded like her own mentor, Zordon. It was later revealed to her that it was the mentor of the Megaforce Rangers, Gosei, who made the call. It was also then that she was also willing to help out with the battle and received temporary possession of her old Yellow Ranger powers to help combat the last of Mavro's Armada.

For her to use her powers again? This was something really shocking. Did she speak too soon on whether she said that she would like to be a Ranger again? Or did she really mean it?

"So?" Gia asked. "What do you say, Trini?"

"Hang on." Trini said. "Even if I say yes, how am I supposed to get my powers again?"

This question was one that Gia and Emma did not have an answer for.

"Oh, we… don't really know **how** yet. But I'm sure Tommy will know what to do." Emma gave a nervous laugh. Tommy may have requested them to search out for the original Rangers, but he also did not tell them what he was going to do to restore their powers, but he did mention that he **does** have a way. For now, this was all they could say.

"Okay…" Trini uttered, choosing to accept the answer. However, the thoughts now returned to being a Ranger again. Would she want to be a Ranger again? Sure she had no major career at the moment, but her days a hero were quite stressful. But she did enjoy them, nevertheless. Can she enjoy them again?

Suddenly, the two were then interrupted by a sudden scream coming from right behind them.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The three, alarmed by the scream, stopped their discussion, rushing to the scene to find out what was going on.

They came across a café, seeing numerous people running away from a mess of thrown tables and tablecloths and chairs. Broken glass was also visible at the café building itself. And the culprit;

A squad of X-Borgs.

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

"So you want me to be in Tommy's new organization of Rangers?" Zack asked, as he had listened in to the same request by Noah and Jake.

"Yeah." said Jake. "We could use all the help we can get. And Tommy really needs you and the other Rangers right now."

"Jake's right." agreed Noah. "The Empire is becoming more and more brutal every day. Your help in this would be the push we need to gain an edge over them. You helped us before, but we need your help again." It was hoped that Zack would express his interest in accepting their offer in their fight against the Empire; that Zack would gladly take up the mantle of being the Black Ranger once again.

"Hmmmm…" Zack thought about it himself. His time as a Power Ranger was one of both extreme stress, but with extreme purpose. As a Ranger, he had done so many things that he could not do as just an ordinary kid. In fact, it was thanks to being a Ranger that he had developed the confidence and skills do other things he thought impossible. He had definitely learnt from his experiences.

However, he had also felt the pressure of saving the world while going through high school. Sometimes, he had to miss several important classes and assignments to go fighting Putties and Rita's goons. However, the fight seemed to be more worth it every time he thought about it. Helping people seemed like the one thing he liked to do the most.

So, back to the question at hand, did he want to be a Ranger again? All this time, he had been teaching people the arts of fusing martial arts with hip-hop, showing people to expect the unexpected. But now, being a hero again and helping humanity against a huge threat seemed to be a real tempting treat for him. Should he accept the offer? Or could he relieve himself of the stresses of being a Ranger and continue to help people on a civilian level?

"So? What do you say?" After much thought, the former Black Ranger then approached the two. The boys waited for what he was about to say.

"Okay. This is really a major deal for me right now. Maybe I would like be a Ranger again, but then again, I may have some personal problems on my own right about now. But don't be bummed out just yet. I just need some more time to think about it. Why don't you boys go wait somewhere outside in the meantime? I'll let you know by then."

"Okay… That wasn't the answer we…" Jake admitted, but he was cut short by a nudge by Noah, causing him to remain silent.

"We understand completely, Zack." said Noah. But to be honest, even Noah had a little bit of disappointment inside of him. It was indeed not the answer he was hoping for, but at least Zack did not oppose the offer… yet. There may be a chance that Zack may want to join Hexagon, but they had to prepare just in case he declines. They would do their best to understand the situation Zack was in.

And so, leaving Zack to consider his options, the two Rangers thanked Zack for his hospitality and left the building to await the final verdict.

Outside the building, the two walked out back to the sidewalk in front of the house. Jake was not feeling the best of days. He was so sure that Zack would agree on saving the world. Who wouldn't want to? Especially a former Ranger. But in the end, Zack appeared to not be a hundred percent on the whole plan to save the Earth.

"I don't get it." Jake ranted. "Why would Zack even **think** about making a decision? Doesn't he know that saving the Earth is important? Does he not care at all?"

Noah looked at his best friend and walked up to him.

"Look, Jake." he called. "I know you must feel disappointed that Zack didn't straight up accept our offer, but you gotta understand something." Jake faced the boy. "Tommy used to tell me back at base, that not all the legendary Rangers stayed Rangers for long. Some didn't even want their powers at all. You got to understand that they **chose** to be Rangers, so they have the right to leave behind their Ranger powers to live their normal lives. Maybe Zack had some hesitation of being a Ranger in his days, so we have to be prepared."

Noah was right, Jake thought. Out of the two, Jake knew Noah was the one who's always right. It was not wise to question his judgement on things. As much as he wanted Zack to join the team again, perhaps it was best to accept whatever decision he would make. If he chose to reject, then it would be for the best. There was no way they could force him to join.

"Yeah. I guess you got a point." admitted Jake, causing the two boys to smile and high-fived each other. "Besides, even if he doesn't join us, I'm sure other legends will. It's a big world out there, you know."

"Oh no, Jake." corrected Noah. "A whole **universe**!"

However, as the two went on to quietly wait…

 **CRASH!**

Suddenly, they were agitated by the sharp and loud sound of glass shattering coming from inside the house. The two did not take long to assume what was going on.

"Zack!" The two raced back into the building. Once they got in, there was a startling discovery.

Right in front of them, there was Zack. He had his back facing the Rangers, and was actually in a fighting pose. But it wasn't Zack that alarmed them. It was what Zack was fighting that shocked them.

The gang was faced with none other than a group of X-Borgs crashing into the building!

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Angel Grove High,

Angel Grove,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

"It's really you!" Troy exclaimed as he saw the senior Red Ranger walking up to him, with his hands in his pockets. As the man finally approached him, he placed a knowing hand on Troy's left shoulder.

"That was some skill you got there, kid." praised Jason. "Seems to me that you're quite the professional."

"Uh, not really, sir." insisted Troy. "I was just testing out my basics."

"Well, judging by how you handled with those basics, you would be in the major league games."

The amount of confidence Jason had for Troy flattered the younger boy. It was a nice feeling being complimented by the original Red Ranger. What would the feeling be if Jason were to see what he could do as a Ranger?

"I could also sense something in that flying kick back there. An immense power that is simply... morphinominal." Troy's expression changed to a shocked one. Was Jason actually watching him the whole time?

"You saw that?" he asked.

"Any kid can do it, but with that amount of power to send that poor goalie flying, I could already tell that you are a special kid."

"So, I guess you know who I am?" added Troy. Jason gave a firm smile to acknowledge his answer. It made sense that he would know Troy though. He was there with all the other legendary Rangers, fighting alongside the Megaforce team in the last battle against the Armada.

"Only a Ranger can have a force to match for that blow." Jason reminded. "Anyway, glad to finally meet the Red Ranger taking my place right now." He then extended his hand to make a handshake, which Troy gladly accepted. "But I still could use a name. What's yours?"

"Troy Burrows, sir." greeted the young boy. After the handshake, the two went down to business.

"Alright, Troy. You came to find me. And here I am. So what can I do?"

* * *

During the few minutes into their conversation, Troy explained about the recent events unfolding upon the Earth. How the Empire was expanding more vigorously, Tommy forming Hexagon, and eventually his plan to bring back all the past Rangers to fight the enemy. Troy also told Jason that he hoped that Jason would be one of the first to join Hexagon to even the odds against the invading forces.

However, deep down inside, he also felt a sense of discomfort. His thoughts then fell back to the conversation between Tommy and Gosei, something that Troy alone had discovered without his friends. About the supposed 'sacrifice' needed to return the Legendary Ranger powers. To Troy, this would mean giving up his own Powers to be used for the Power Transfer. It would mean the end of the Megaforce Rangers.

However, he also knew that if it was best to protect Planet Earth, then he would have no choice but to accept the inevitable.

"So Tommy wants me and the other guys to work for him and his Ranger organization, huh?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." affirmed Troy. "Tommy could really use your help, Jason. Perhaps it's time the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers be back again, for old time's sake." However, as glad as Troy was, there was something quite not right with Jason.

For a while, the older man turned around and took a deep breath and sighed. This did not look good to Troy. He knew something was up with his senior, but what could it be?

Afterwards, Jason turned back to Troy, taking off his sunglasses.

"Kid, has Tommy ever told you about my days **after** being a Ranger?" Troy shook his head. "Well, let me tell you about it. It was all after that peace conference that got me thinking about something. Are you willing to trust the government to help save the world?"

The government? Troy wondered. He did not know what the government had to do with the situation, but Jason did not seem too happy about it for some reason.

"They may say that they're the highest authorities, so you could trust them to solve problems. But the more you start working under them, you start to realize that there are certain… problems with how they run things. Once I managed to get to do the official stuff, that's when those problems start to emerge."

"After spending my time coming up with ways to achieve world peace, I was ready to present them and put them to work. But then, instead of working, I had to listen to constant disagreements from two sides, coming up with different ideas again and again, always arguing to see who's better than the other. It went on and on. Out of it all, nothing came out. And when something does come out, it completely ruins everything we've worked for. I think they were hogging for money than actually helping And for what? We started to lose support from people. It's as if we don't care about them. That was why I left politics. And I didn't want to do anything that involved greedy politicians and snobby businessmen."

"Wh-what are you trying to say?" Troy was baffled by Jason's speech. Even after all of that, he still couldn't figure out what the heck was Jason rambling about the government and what it had to do with Hexagon.

"What I'm trying to say is, you can't trust the government to carry out the task of protecting our world. Especially if they have to fund an organization like Tommy's." All of a sudden, Troy did manage to put the pieces together. He almost forgot that Hexagon was not just formed so easily, and it wasn't free either. With all that setup and what not, there had to be a source. So who else to get all that funding from than the government?

Once he realized the problem, a great amount of suspicion aroused. If Jason was ranting about how he despised the government's mishandling of problems, then that could only mean one thing.

As if on cue, Jason put his shades back on and shook his head.

"Sorry, kid. But I have to decline your offer to join."

It was to be expected. The original Red Ranger had refused to become a Ranger again. Troy was not feeling any better from this revelation. He felt a sense of failure and disappointment from the rejection of an important figure in Power Rangers history.

"But..." stuttered Troy. "Don't you want to help save the world again? For real this time?" Jason extended his palm out and showed it to Troy.

"Trust me, kid. As long as some politicians are involved in this, I'm not willing to risk spoiling my efforts from their interventions."

"I've been in Hexagon for almost a few months now. So far, we haven't received any interruptions from the government. At least I think so." Despite Troy's insistence, however, Jason was not so convinced.

"You sure about that?" He asked Troy, who answered with a shrug. "Well, you're like eighteen or so. You wouldn't know what goes on behind the scenes now, would you?" Troy couldn't believe his ears. Jason really was being very defiant towards the government and that it was supporting Hexagon was not making Troy any more comfortable.

"The Empire is on the move throughout the world. We need your help. We need **everyone's** help." Troy tried to convince him one last time. But despite how sure he sounded, nothing seemed to break through. Jason was sensing the desperation within Troy and gave him another knowing hand on his shoulder.

"Look, kid. If there was ever a chance I could be a Power Ranger again, then I will gladly accept the responsibility. That was why I had no trouble becoming the Gold Ranger. But if the government is going to support this Hexagon thing, then I can't afford to work with people who can't work out issues."

Troy was about to say more to continue the talk, when suddenly, he was cut off by a shout from across the field. The two looked at each other before rushing off to find out what the commotion was about, leaving behind the hectic conversation.

As they ran away from the football field and approached the school, there they saw a rather disturbing sight. They saw students and teachers running amuck out of the building, passing through an attacking squad of metallic X-Borg soldiers provoking them. The numbers were staggering, about twenty or more X-Borgs were all seen in one formation marching right towards the two men.

"X-Borgs?" Troy and Jason got into their fighting stances as they saw the squad facing them.

"What do these punks want?" wondered Jason.

"Up to no good as always." answered Troy. But he also started to notice something. The X-Borgs would attack anywhere, but here in Angel Grove while he was on a mission, it was too weird to be a coincidence. Also, the moment they saw the X-Borgs coming right at them, it made his suspicions all the truer. "I think they knew I was here the whole time."

"Wait." Then, it was Jason's turn to suspect something wrong. "If they're here for you, then what about the other Rangers you told me about?"

And Troy knew what was going on. This was not some sort of random attack. These X-Borgs showing up to face him and Jason could mean a diabolical plan was up. And the thing that bothered them was...

...Troy may not be the only target.

"The Empire must know of our plan to reunite the Legendary Rangers!" He concluded.

* * *

 **A/N~ I originally wanted to include more into this chapter, but I'm starting to overload this part with at least 15,000 words!**

 **I wanted to lower down the limits and try to limit the word count per chapter and split up chapters whenever necessary. There's still about 13,000 words in this, but I think that will be the most I can do for one chapter each. But fear not, I've studied where to split this chapter and I'm satisfied on where it will end for now.**

 **Updates will be slow as usual, as I'm at my busiest stage in college yet. But I will do my utmost best to continue on and give you guys a Morphinominal tale! I've got a lot more in store for this story, so stay tuned**

 **And now, here's another Legendary Data Entry!**

* * *

Hexagon Data Entry #4.2

Log Name: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2)

Once Rita Repulsa had begun to fail and fail again, it seemed the world would be safe as long as the Power Rangers will be there to stop her. However, as a result from her failures, a new evil emerged. In the form of Lord Zedd…

The ruler of a small dynasty of ancient sorcerers from a planet corrupted with evil, Lord Zedd had arrived to take over from where Rita had failed and presented himself as a new danger to the Rangers.

He proved to be almost unstoppable. By sending more powerful Putties and more dangerous monsters, he managed to overpower the Rangers at first, crippling their powers and destroying their Zords. It was almost hopeless for the Rangers. It became even worse for Tommy, when it was discovered that his Green Ranger powers were draining away completely, thus rendering him unable to Morph.

However, Zordon came up with solutions to the new problem. Contacting a force from beyond the galaxy, he managed to acquire new powers and new Zords for the Rangers. They were now given the Power of Thunder, to be used against Lord Zedd and his new minions.

Then, things came to another milestone when Zordon introduced to the Rangers a new replacement of the Green Ranger. From the same source as the Thunder Zords, he was able to present to them the new White Ranger, and to the Rangers' surprise, the man within the suit was none other than Tommy Oliver. With his new Tiger Zord, the Rangers were now stronger than ever.

However, despite the changes of powers, Jason, Trini and Zack were chosen as student representatives to a peace conference in Sweden. As such, a new power source had to be found in order to find new replacements. They ventured into a barren planet called the Deserted Planet, to find the Sword of Light which would give them the ability to transfer the powers of Jason, Trini and Zack to the new Rangers.

It was also then that they discovered a horrifying sight in the form of Lord Zedd's new Dark Zord, Serpentera; a titanic dragon-like robot capable of decimating entire planets with a few blasts.

The Rangers were able to escape with the Sword, and they were ready to transfer the old Rangers' powers. And the new Rangers came. Their names were Rocky deSantos, Aisha Campbell and Adam Park. Once they successfully channelled their powers to the new Rangers, Jason, Trini and Zack finally left, leaving behind a legacy.

With the team in full swing, Tommy took over as leader of the team and the Rangers continued to battle Lord Zedd. And they proved to have become stronger than they were before. But even as Lord Zedd proved to be a far greater threat, things were about to heat up to the max…

Data Entry End


	12. A Morphinominal Comeback (Part 3)

**Chapter 11: A Morphinominal Comeback (Part 3)**

 **A/N~ Another late update, I know. But I had probably one of the busiest schedules of college ever! So much had to be done and much has been prioritized. But now, with the holidays on now, I can safely tend back to my fanfics** **I hope I didn't keep the crowd waiting XD**

 **TaitanoRules555: Come on, man. No love for the others? AWWWW…**

 **Frankthetriviaman: Yeah, I seemed to have forgotten the order of the name hahaha. And to think that I was very confident that Jason Scott Lee was the right name XD Oh well, you can't be right every time.**

 **Son of whitebeard: Yeah he was.**

 **TimetorumbleX: Thanks for the feedback. Really glad you're liking where I'm heading for. I'll be sure to amaze you further (y)**

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Angel Grove High,

Angel Grove,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Backed by his claims, Troy fell into a state of fury. Despite Jason's reluctance to join Hexagon, he could not be spoiled further with another evil scheme hatched by the Empire. He was about to charge right at the X-Borgs, when he felt a hand to the shoulder. Turning to his right, he saw Jason smiling at him.

"I may not be joining you with this Hexagon business, but no one threatens my home and gets away with it." declared Jason. One thing's for sure, even if he was not a Ranger, he still was a fighter. "Maybe I'll help you just this once."

"You sure?" asked Troy.

"I do want to see how my successor fights. So go ahead and impress me." Troy smiled. Maybe Jason would not join Hexagon, but he may still be able to prove to him of his prowess as the new Red Ranger. Who knows? Maybe if he could convince Jason on how big the situation was, he could make this an exception, though chances are, Jason would still reject it.

For now, the X-Borgs had to be dealt with. And he hoped the other Rangers were having a better time with their missions.

The two readied themselves, and when the time was right, they charged right for the enemy. The two sides rushed towards each other and the battle began.

As the first wave of X-Borgs clashed, Troy and Jason went all out, using their fists and legs to combat the seemingly more heavily-equipped X-Borgs. An X-Borg waved its club weapon and tried to clobber Troy from above, but the boy managed to roll towards the attacker, dodging the attack and punched the X-Borg at the stomach. The soldier was sent hurling away from the impact. He then made a spin kick to hit another X-Borg behind him and then another fist to the one next to it.

Meanwhile, Jason was managing his own pretty well. Troy got to see the original Red Ranger himself dealing with an army of goons all by himself. By grabbing the arms of two X-Borgs, he hurled them over in a judo-style fashion and proceeded to slam them to the ground. Soon, attack after attack, he managed to repel each X-Borg strike with powerful battle yells. He kept on pushing one X-Borg after another.

The two Rangers held their ground as more and more X-Borgs attempted to strike them down. Despite their best efforts, the X-Borgs kept on coming, as if a whole army was here to rumble.

"There's too many of them." Troy struggled as he knocked down another soldier. Jason added up with a swift kick to another X-Borg.

"Well, you know what to do in these situations." alerted Jason. Understanding what Jason was trying to bring up, Troy reached for his pocket and pulled out his Super Mega Morpher and Ranger Key.

" **SUPER MEGA MODE!** " Locking his key in and twisting into the lock, the boy transformed into his signature Super Mega Red Ranger form. Jason could look on in amazement to finally see a Ranger morphing in front of his own eyes again. It certainly brought back old memories to him.

As Super Mega Red armed himself with his Sabres, he headed straight for the next group of X-Borgs he saw.

One soldier swung its weapon at the Ranger, but he managed to parry the move, shrug it off and delivered a spin kick to it. A couple more strikes attempted, but again, Troy blocked off the swings before swinging his swords together in a cross at the attackers. He then corresponded with a double slash at the next two X-Borgs.

With another group at the ready, the Red Ranger drew out his Blaster and started blasting away, combining his techniques of sword swashbuckling and gun slinging together to wipe out large numbers of X-Borgs.

Jason was still fighting his way through the X-Borgs at his end. The X-Borgs were not gaining any form of ground at this point. There was this big human just pummelling through them like a tank. None of their weapons were scoring any successful hits on him. There was no stopping Jason from protecting the school grounds.

"Oh right, you tin-heads. It's off to the junkyard for you!" Jason taunted his opponents before resuming his fight.

Super Mega Red slashed down more X-Borgs and blasted away another bunch. However, no matter how many the two managed to defeat, more X-Borgs just came in and replaced their fallen comrades. They fought harder and harder, hoping to overwhelm the enemy.

"Ergh! I don't know how much more I can take this!" urged Troy.

"Stay strong, kid!" encouraged Jason. "We can take them!"

But as the beatdown continued…

"ARGH!" Jason felt a massive pain surging through his body. He stumbled down to the grass as X-Borgs finally sought the opportunity to strike, pinning him down.

"Jason!" Super Mega Red yelled as he saw his senior fall to the ground. However, his distraction became his own downfall. An X-Borg was suddenly able to clamp him down with its club, sending the Ranger crashing down onto the ground.

The X-Borgs then huddled all around the fallen heroes. They picked up the stunned Jason, who was still reeling from the pain of the sudden ray blast. The other Ranger was being picked up, but he continued to struggle to no avail. Both men had lost the energy to fight, as Troy de-Morphed back to his human form.

"EHEHEHEHE!" Suddenly, as he was being lifted up, Troy heard a rather disturbing chuckle coming from the group of X-Borgs. Then, emerging from the crowd, a larger strange alien-like creature walked right in and taunted at the Ranger.

"Who the heck are you?!" Troy called out angrily. The orange headed snake-like alien simply laughed at him again.

"Well well well! Two Power Rangers all in one package!" The orange part of the alien called Tri-Mancer, spat. "Or rather, Power- **less** Rangers!"

"Drgh!" Troy tried to pull through, but the X-Borgs were now too strong for him to even move a muscle. Plus, the strike at the back was causing a huge amount of pain to pin him down. Apparently, even after months since the first Imperial invasion when he was shot up by Jestino, his back was still lingering in pain, despite some recovery.

What was even more frustrating was when he saw what was happening to Jason. He witnessed the senior Ranger being dragged away by a pair of X-Borgs, causing him to wonder where they were taking him.

"Jason!" he called.

"Don't worry about your friend, little human!" taunted Tri-Mancer. "We'll promise to take good care of him!"

And just like that, Troy was forced to watch helplessly as Jason was being pulled away from the scene, powerless to do anything.

Jason was cringing from the surging pain in his body and was losing consciousness on the way. In the end, there was nothing he could do, despite the fire inside him still burning.

"You let him go, right now, monster!" Troy glared at the alien Commander, but Tri-Mancer only let out a mischievous chuckle in response.

"I don't think so, Red Ranger! And as for you!" He fiercely pointed out to the weakened Ranger. "I think it's time to finally to end your little career!" Just then, a line of X-Borgs formed up, club weapons at the ready.

Troy was desperately trying to break free of his grip from his captors. However, their hold on him was still too strong to pry off from. But he never gave up. He had come too close to fall right now. He was about to gather a legendary Ranger to join him in the fight against the Empire. Despite the apparent rejection, he could have turned things around and showed Jason what was really going on through this fight. But now, they were defeated, powerless to stop the enemy. Now, Jason was being taken away and Troy was about to be blasted into oblivion.

"Say goodbye, Ranger!"

The weapons charged. Upon hearing the whirring sound of the energy charging up, Troy tried to fight harder, but the X-Borgs holding him were still unable to budge. The sounds of the weapons now reached a high pinging noise, signalling that it was time to fire away. This was it…

 **BWIUM!**

"DWAH!" Then, there was an energy blast. Troy opened his eyes to realize that the X-Borgs failed to launch the shot and instead saw them tumbling down to the ground with their Commander. He then saw that his captors were stunned by the sudden shot, feeling their grip on him loosen. Seizing the chance, he swung his free arms up and whirled the soldiers down to the ground.

He looked to where the shots came from and there he saw his saviours.

"FREEZE! Silver Guardians!" A squad of Silver Guardians had shown up just in the nick of time! And behind them, there were Wes and Eric, leading the charge.

The fallen group of aliens rose back up from their fall and faced their new enemies.

"Drgh! Who are you?!" yelled the shocked Tri-Mancer.

"We just shouted it out to you, dufus!" Eric taunted.

"Troy, get over here!" At Wes' call, Troy quickly rushed right over to the squad of Silver Guardians. And now, with Troy safely within the formation, the stalemate continued as the Guardians aimed their weapons at the enemy.

"Now then, where are you taking Jason?!" Troy called out.

"HAHAHAHA!" The maniacal menace just let out a taunting laugh in return. "Why should I bother telling you where he is?"

"'Cos if you don't, you got a nasty barrage of laser fire about to be unleashed on you." Eric reminded.

"BAH! You think I'm afraid of a puny set of lasers from those puny guns?"

"Maybe." said Wes. "You **did** fall from those last shots."

"Whatever!" Tri-Mancer just swung his arm off. The Guardians all tensed up and prepared to open fire as a response to the sudden action. However, in the end, Tri-Mancer actually had no intention on fighting. "Fine! You win this fight!" He backed off, ordering his troops to follow him. "Oh wait! Or is it **us** who won this round! HAHAHA!" As he laughed away, the group of aliens walked off away.

Everyone's eyes were now on a very unfortunate sight. They saw the two X-Borgs dragging away an unconscious Jason towards whatever they may do to him.

"Wait!" Troy tried to stop them, but Wes and Eric halted his advance.

"No, Troy. Let them go." Troy could not believe what he was hearing right now. Why were they letting Jason get captured like this? As his juniors, they should do their part as well. But instead, there was no action.

"But, Wes. Eric." They shook their heads. Finally, after a few meters off, a massive portal opened up in front of the victorious aliens as they disappeared into it, taking their prize with them. As the portal closed, everything ended on a low note. The original Red Ranger was now a prisoner of war.

Troy was baffled from being stopped by Wes and Eric. They faced him to explain the purpose of their actions.

"You can't fight them when your back isn't in good condition." Wes explained as gently as he could. "I noticed that when you ran to us, you were limping quite badly while holding it."

"And if anything was done to stop them, they could have done worse. Who knows? Maybe Jason would have been taken out for good." added Eric, though he slightly stumbled, hoping not to use a more direct way to mention what would have happened to Jason should Troy act rashly.

Finally, after much convincing, Troy could do nothing but accept the consequences.

"You're right. Maybe I was about to overdo it." He admitted. "But now we've got bigger things to worry about."

Wes and Eric knew what Troy meant by that. Now their attention was turned to a more serious situation.

Firstly, if the Empire was after Jason, then that meant that the other Rangers were in jeopardy as well. They could very well be taking on his friends as well and because they were split up in groups, he was not sure if they could handle on their own. Moreover, there was also a very good chance that one particular Ranger in Angel Grove was about to be the next target.

Gathering their troops, the team all rushed to their vehicles and drove out of the school. With the situation getting more alarming by the minute, one thing was for sure. They had to find Tommy and Katherine, and save Kimberly.

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Miami,

Florida,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

"X-Borgs?! Here?!" Emma exclaimed, witnessing the violence ensue as the X-Borgs attacking the café toss aside tables and chairs and utensils everywhere. It was then that the pack stopped their vandal raids and turned towards the group of ladies in front of the café. Alarmed by their appearances, the trio of Rangers stood their ground, even Trini was at battle stance, despite wearing a dress.

"Friends of yours?" said Trini.

"You can say they're frequent playmates." joked Gia. "What are they doing here?"

"What else would you think they're doing here, summer vacation?" said Emma.

"No matter. We can take 'em!" stated Trini, ready for action. She previously said that she would like to be a Ranger again, and now was a good time to see if she still had it, joined in by her succeeding Rangers. The two younger girls felt the thrill of now being able to fight alongside a senior Ranger in the flesh. "Why don't you show me what you're made of?"

At Trini's request, the Megaforce Rangers agreed to pull out their Morphers and warp into their Ranger forms.

" **GO! GO! MEGAFORCE!** " And with the push of the Morpher down, the girls transformed into their Yellow and Pink Ranger forms.

The three women readied themselves, with the X-Borgs anticipating them to make the first move. Knowing the squad was wrecking havoc across the area, Trini, Megaforce Yellow and Megaforce Pink knew they had to act quickly. Thus, without wasting time, they made a fast dash towards the enemy, causing them to do the same.

The two sides clashed, as three women fought against a squad of ten X-Borgs. Trini had a hand with one half all to her self while the Megaforce Rangers tackled down onto another. The senior Ranger was able to use her gentle yet sharp techniques to strike at the enemies' weakpoints. Hitting these areas, the X-Borgs all fell one by one.

The other Rangers all took their turns hitting X-Borgs with punches and kicks, knocking out several within minutes, unallowing the soldiers to land any attacks on them.

"Come on!" Gia yelled, mocking the enemy's lack of successful hits. "You guys stink at hitting."

"Tell me about it!" Emma agreed. "Guess attacking is not in their programming."

Trini was able to toss down an X-Borg with a judo-style throw, spinning the soldier down to the ground. Then, suddenly, he was caught by two more X-Borgs, each one holding onto an arm of hers. Unable to shake them off, the woman still did not, however, falter as she incredibly jumped up, arms still stuck, and thrust her legs out at the sides, kicking the two in the face and breaking their grips on her.

"I may be old..." gloated Trini. "But I still got it."

"There's too many of them!" Megaforce Yellow noted, seeing multiple X-Borgs continuing to pour in. The situation was becoming even more constricting as the Rangers' Megaforce powers were starting to lose their touch."We better raise our game!"

"Right!" Megaforce Pink responded. The two girls agreed to swap out their current powers and went on to go Super Mega. They took out their Super Mega Morphers and prepared to Morph into their more powered-up forms.

" **SUPER MEGA MODE!** " They completed the transformation and drew their weapons; Super Mega Yellow with her Sabres, and Emma with one Sabre and a Blaster.

Super Mega Yellow soon started to jump right in in the thick of the action and swung her Sabres, releasing them to be bound into two wires and attacking like a pair of nunchucks. She spun around with the swords pulled along the flow, slashing through the surrounding enemies in the process.

Super Mega Pink, on the other hand, wielded her Blaster-Sabre combination to good effect, shooting some X-Borgs and joining with a slash for another few. She even made good use of a chair at the café, kicking it and sending it hurling towards the enemy, stunning them upon impact before she finished them off with a Sabre slash.

Trini dodged a few more swings of clubs from the X-Borgs as she continuously chopped her way through the horde.

"Come on!" she taunted. "You guys are lousier than the Putties."

However, as she was easily phasing through the X-Borgs, one of the goons tried to strike at her from above, catching her by surprise. But as the attack was about to land a hit and Trini bracing for the impact, it was then cut off by a laser shot, taking the attacker down. As Trini raised her head up, she looked towards the one who helped her out and gave a thumbs up.

"Nice shot, Emma!" she thanked.

"Just doing my job, Trini!"

But then, just as the situation was about to be neutralized as X-Borgs fell and fell, there was a sudden laser blast heading right for the group. The shot crashed right onto the road near the trio, knocking everyone off their feet.

The Rangers and Trini were sent flying to the ground, along with a few unfortunate X-Borgs who happened to be near the blast. They then landed on the ground hard. Since Trini was not in a Ranger form, she had sustained multiple scratch wounds and bruises to her exposed skin. Her body remained limped as she fell into a state of unconsciousness.

As for the Super Mega Rangers, they were simply brushed aside from the impact, but clearly shaken badly from the force of the blow.

Things were turning out for the worse for the Rangers.

The remaining X-Borgs, who were still standing, were about to make their move and went right for the fallen Rangers. But as they made their way through, the Super Mega Rangers were already up on their feet. Seeing the X-Borgs coming up to Trini…

"Trini!" The two quickly used their Blasters and tried to shoot them away. Then, as they were about to pull their triggers, they felt a powerful force of pain coursing through their backs, causing them to fall back down on the road.

When they rolled over, arching their backs, they saw the one who caused the shock.

"HAHAHAHA!" There, they saw a snake-like monster with metallic armour and with green scaly skin.; its shoulders having green tentacles and his head covered with coal black armoured plating. He made gloating laughs at the Rangers as they crawled away to safety. "Three Rangers down!"

"Ergh!" Super Mega Yellow slammed her palm to the ground. "What are you supposed to be? Alien: Revisited?"

"Our mission will soon be complete!" the second part of Tri-Mancer gloated. The two Rangers couldn't pick out what the alien was saying, other than the usual assumption that he was merely on a mission to conquer the area. But the alien had different, more sinister intentions.

As they were about to ask further, they suddenly turned to the sight of Trini, who was being carried away by a pair of X-Borgs. Her feet dragged on to the ground as they lifted her away.

The Rangers could only watch in horror as their senior was being taken away. As much as they wanted to stop them, they just did not have the energy to even stand, lying on the floor while enduring the sharp pains of their injuries.

"Trini. No!" The Pink Ranger called out, but her cry went out in vain. Frustrated at the situation, the Super Mega Yellow Ranger slammed her fist on the floor again.

"Darn it!" she yelled. And just like that, as crowds more of X-Borgs gathered, Trini disappeared from their sights. The mission was a failure.

"Looks like our mission is done!" Tri-Mancer laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's time to finish you off!" And now, the troubles were turned to the Rangers themselves. Unable to get up, they were now defenceless from the dangers of Tri-Mancer and his minions.

The creepy alien walked towards them, slamming his fist into his palm before casually approaching the now weakened Rangers. They could not do anything to fight back, now the X-Borgs just surrounded them in overwhelming numbers that there was nothing they could do even if they wanted to. The monster inched closer and closer as he was prepared to do some in for his downed enemies.

Tri-Mancer was about to get ready and smash the two when suddenly…

 **SLASH!**

"DWAH!" The monster is stunned as he was slashed to the back by a blue energy crescent. Behind him, there was a flash of silver zooming right past him which landed in front of the two female Rangers. The flash brightened until it disappeared as the figure of the Silver Megaforce Ranger took its place. Orion had arrived to save the day.

"Orion!" Super Mega Yellow called.

"Just in time too!" Super Mega Pink added. But she knew well enough that it was too late to save Trini from being captured.

"Sorry, guys. Spain had a bull-run… of X-Borgs." The Silver Ranger then prepared his Trident Staff to attack Tri-Mancer again. And finally, after a painful recovery, the two other Rangers managed to get up, but stumbled a little from their wounds. "Now, let's do this!"

"Drgh!" Tri-Mancer was now enraged, ready to have payback for the surprise attack. However, as he was about to charge, he suddenly stopped. He placed his hand upon his ear, as if he was listening into a communication device. After a brief moment of silence, Tri-Mancer stopped what he was doing and turned his attention back to the Rangers. This time, though, he had decided not to fight them.

"Well, it sure has been fun, but my bosses request my presence elsewhere!" he declared. "I got to make a move." Soon, the monster turned around and his X-Borgs followed. "Farewell, Rangers!" In an instant, the remaining forces around the Rangers soon vanished in sudden teleportation. The Rangers ran for them, but it was too late.

"No!" The Yellow and Pink Rangers simultaneously yelled. As the enemies disappeared, the two could not believe that all of their troubles were happening. The enemy had just captured Trini Kwan, feeling a sense of failure and anger mixed together. They let their predecessor slip away from their grip and the enemy got away with it.

"I can't believe it." De-morphing back, Gia could only bent down to the ground in defeat. "We just lost Trini to those… those clowns!" Emma knelt down by her friend's side, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"Don't worry, Gia." reassured Emma. "We'll find some way to get her back." However, she too was not feeling any better about the situation. Orion also displayed his disappointment, crossing his arms in front.

"If only I had been here sooner…" he said. "Maybe the odds would have been even." Gia finally rose to her feet, still upset about the loss.

"It's okay, Orion." she quietly spoke. "We didn't do our best to protect her. We should've been aware that an enemy Commander was around to lead the attack."

"Come to think of it." said Emma. "This all seemed like it was planned. They knew we had Trini as part of our reinforcements, and attacked us when we were at our most vulnerable."

"Just wait 'till I get my hands on them!" Gia's sadness converted into anger as she clenched her fist.

"First things first." said Orion. "We better regroup with the others. Let's hope they've had better luck the we did."

"Right." As the trio of Rangers obliged, they then rushed off to Orion's Zord docked somewhere close by. They had to hurry if they were going to assist their fellow Rangers elsewhere in the country. Little did they know that Troy had lost his senior at his end. Perhaps if they could find Jake and Noah before any trouble would come, they might just find success somehow.

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Unfortunately, there was already trouble in California.

Back at Zack's dancing school, a group of X-Borgs had crashed into the premises, ready to ensue some chaos. And their target; Zack Taylor, the Mighty Morphin' Black Ranger.

Noah and Jake re-entered the building, surprised by the sudden appearance of the party-crashers. They also saw Zack, fists clenched and ready to fight. As a Ranger should be.

"Zack!" the two boys called out, rushing to his side in arms.

"You boys got some wonderful friends." Zack sarcastically remarked.

"Yeah." Noah added. "Some pals…" The X-Borgs bashed their clubs to the ground, trying to intimidate the three men, but it only made them more determined to fight.

"We better entertain our guests right now." joked Jake. "'Cos they really seem too excited for some fun." As it seemed, the X-Borgs were ready to charge right in, when suddenly, something came out from the crowd.

"Whoa… What the heck is that thing?" Jake cringed at the sight of an ugly monster with a purple snake head and silver armour around his body. What seemed even uglier was the presence of purple tentacles squirming at the shoulders and an extra purple head as its right hand.

"HYAHAHAHA! So these are my targets! How lovely!" The final piece of the Tri-Mancer monster cackled as he met his newfound opponents.

"Hey, Zack." called Jake to his predecessor. "How about a little reminiscing?" He had hoped that through his Ranger form, he would be able to persuade Zack that being a Ranger again would bring back a certain passion within the senior Ranger.

"You read my mind, my man." Zack agreed. So, the two Rangers quickly took out their Super Mega Morphers and prepared themselves to change into heroes. Zack stood by, also waiting to see the Ranger business once again and also the thrill of fighting a bunch of goons.

"Get them!" Tri-Mancer ordered his troops. At his command, the X-Borgs all swung their clubs in the air and rushed right for the Rangers and Zack.

" **SUPER MEGA MODE!** " At once, Jake and Noah morphed into their Ranger Forms and were ready for combat, drawing out their weapons. Though Zack was also willing to join in, this was surely a mission to protect him from being harmed by the minions of the Empire and Noah and Jake were going to do their utmost best to do their part. The anticipation was overwhelming them as the X-Borgs came for the group, and thus, starting the battle inside the building.

The two sides clashed. Zack took on one bunch of X-Borgs at the dance hall where he taught his students earlier, while Super Mega Blue and Green duked it out against another and Tri-Mancer in the living room area.

As Zack and the X-Borgs reached the dance area, the squad of foot soldiers surrounded the man as he tried to find a way to break through the formation. Then, that was when he found an opening. As two X-Borgs broke away from each other, he quickly rolled over past them, passing through hands attempting to snatch him. Thus, away from the centre, he allowed himself to tackle the whole group by kicking the X-Borg at front, causing it to hurl away and unintentionally knock down the rest of the group with its own body.

Later on, two of the fallen X-Borgs rose to their feet and tried to charge at Zack, but the latter was able to do something unexpected to his fighting style. He actually **danced** his way through them. Each time they tried to strike him down, he just slid and slipped right around their attacks, grooving through them with the beats of music playing in his mind. And at the end, when he sought the opportunity, he gave them a punch or kick whenever they stumbled.

Soon, another X-Borg tried to attack, but it too had missed its mark and Zack was able to brush it aside.

The process was repeated on and on. As Zack stopped to catch his breath, apparently, so did the X-Borgs.

"Heh!" he panted. "Is that all you got? Man, every time they come, they end up becoming yesterday's news."

Meanwhile, back in the living room, the two Rangers were slashing away at Tri-Mancer. However, as soon as Super Mega Blue tried to score a hit, the head-hand at the right limb was able to bite at his sword. Giving a rough swing, the monster was able to throw off Super Mega Blue, leaving only the sword stuck within the jaws of the bizarre appendage.

"My Sabre!" he cried out.

"Here!" Tri-Mancer exclaimed, as he released his grip on the sword and grabbed it with his left hand. Then, he arched back and gave the sword a nice toss, spinning right back at Noah. "You can have it back!"

But as Super Mega Blue ducked for cover, the Green Ranger hopped right over and stopped the spinning sword from reaching him, parrying the incoming weapon off with his own sabres. Super Mega Blue quickly got up and caught the airborne sword safely back with his hand.

"Thanks Jake." He high-fived with the other Ranger.

"Always there to lend a hand, buddy." But as they faced the monster again, the fiend fought back, stretching his right arm out as the flexible limb actually extended all the way to the Rangers' reach.

"Whoa!" The two managed to roll away from the chomping jaws. Safely away from the attack, Jake drew out his Blaster and shot the creature, causing him to flinch and return his arm back to its normal size.

"YOWCH!" he cried out in pain. "That hurt!"

"Why shouldn't it? Just because we're the good guys, doesn't mean we're docile." gloated Super Mega Green, but not before remembering that, ironically, there was one person in mind that he dared not mess with. "Well, maybe I can be docile to Gia, but to creeps like you, that we can bring the pain!"

"Well, how about I give you a dose of pain myself?!" The monster threatened the two. by extending his arm out again, but not using the amazing stretching ability.

"You're on!" Super Mega Green obliged and fired his weapon again. However, the laser fire went for the right head-hand, but they were soon gobbled up as the head ate up the shots without any damage.

"Wha-?" Super Mega Blue stuttered with Super Mega Green feeling just as appalled "He just ate your shots? How is that possible?"

"Heheheh! You outta be careful, Rangers!" taunted Tri-Mancer. "Never feed the hand that bites you."

"Uh… I'm not even sure that was right." Super Mega Green said confusedly.

"I don't care! Now, try to catch this!" Then, just as the Rangers were about to recollect themselves for another run, Tri-Mancer tensed up his right arm, channelling up the swallowed energy from the right limb to his main head until an orange glow was visible through the jaws.

The monster finally, after charging up the energy, let loose and spat it out into a large laser projectile. The energy ball was large enough to be able blast through the Rangers' weapons as it collided with their weapons. The two Rangers tried to push the projectile back, but it was simply too big and heavy, until they could hold no more. The two were simply knocked away from the strong push of the blast, sending them crashing into the wall behind them.

Knocked out, the Rangers felt completely weak from the draining force as they slumped against the now cracked wall. With them down, Tri-Mancer walked right over and looked down at the two weakened heroes.

"Hah! And you call yourselves Earth's heroes…" He taunted before, wasting no time, walked right over to where Zack was still fighting the X-Borgs.

Noah was still well conscious from the attack, but was unable to find the strength to get up as the pain in his body lingered on. He could only watch as Tri-Mancer headed on over to the next room to deal with Zack.

"No…" he weakly called.

Zack was tossing around an X-Borg to the ground, and then proceeded to finish with an elbow down at the stomach. All around him, the rest of the X-Borgs were all down on the floor, defeated and battered.

Then, as he dusted his hands in victory, he soon heard heavy footsteps marching right for him. He turned around to find that a big snake-headed freak was about to launch himself at him.

"Prepare yourself, Black Ranger!" he yelled.

" **Former** , Black Ranger." replied Zack calmly. "But I don't need my Ranger powers to whack you out of the picture." Full of burning confidence, Zack charged right in for the monster. He punched right at the sides, leaving little time for Tri-Mancer to react to his fast-paced combat.

He struggled to maintain an edge over the human, barely being able to block off his blows and swipes. Zack was practically flying around his more sluggish opponent. Dodge after dodge, he went all out to make sure he was not about to falter.

"Come on, man!" he taunted. "I'm barely even breaking a sweat."

Tri-Mancer was now getting exhausted from the dance-off, as heard from his constant panting.

"Drgh… Hold still, human!" He tried to whack Zack off, but once again, the human ducked under the strike. And after a back flip away from the monster, Zack landed on the floor and shuffled his feet afterwards, ready for more.

"Heh! That all?" teased Zack again. "I can do this all day!"

Growing tired of this ongoing torture, the monster could only try to catch his breath before letting out a loud groan of pure distress.

"Why, you little…?!"

Though it seemed like Tri-Mancer was about to go at it again, Zack was also pumped up for more. He made small hops to get himself energized for the next run.

"Huh?" However, as he was about to jump right in for more…

"Wh-WHA?!" He could feel himself being caught by the leg. Then, with one look, he saw a hand grabbing onto his right leg tightly, seeing that it belonged to one of the downed X-Borgs, who was at prone. Soon, with one big push, he swung the leg right out front, causing Zack to slip on over and fall on his bottom.

"Dargh!" Zack could feel the pain surge through his back as he fell to the floor facing down. Once he was pinned, the X-Borgs who could stand up again took their turns to hold them down. Struggle as he may, Zack could not break through the force of six X-Borgs grabbing him altogether. The situation seemed hopeless as the X-Borgs continued to press down on the helpless man.

"HAHAHAHA!" Tri-Mancer cackled. "Forget doing it all day! Now it looks like you can't even stand for a second!" The alien Commander continued to laugh away as Zack struggled to break free, but to no avail. He walked right towards the Ranger triumphantly.

Soon, at the doorway leading to the living room, a limping Super Mega Green Ranger was stumbling towards the dance hall, only to fall when a strike of pain course through his wounded body. Leaning against the frame with only his Sabre to support him, he then crouched down, with his left hand pushing down on the cracked wooden floor and his Sabre stabbing it with the other hand. For now, he could only look up, but that would mean had to bear witness to the losing battle in front of him, watching the pile of X-Borgs tumbling on Zack, as the former Black Ranger was having his head shoved down to the floor.

"N-NO! Zack!" he shouted. The yell was heard by Tri-Mancer who was right about standing in front of Zack. The demeaning monster turned around to see the weakened Ranger merely trying to support himself.

"DAH! HAHAHA!" laughed Tri-Mancer evily. "You poor Ranger! You too don't even have the strength to carry on! How do you expect to win this fight when you and your friends can't fight anymore?"

And he was right. It was an unfortunate turn of events. Despite their determined resolve, the Rangers' bodies were not as strong, let alone healthy. The Rangers were so weak that eventually, their Ranger forms were no more, causing them to de-Morph away.

Once back in his human form, Jake finally had had enough. With his body finally depleted of his energy, the boy slumped down to the ground, unable to move any further.

"I thought so." gloated Tri-Mancer, before turning to Zack. "And as for you…" The man was not going anywhere. He was as good as done and there was nothing he could do to save himself. There was only certain doom. "Now, you're going to feel the pleasure of being… our prisoner!"

Then, Tri-Mancer called on his X-Borgs to pick up Zack and keep him locked in their clutches. And once he was on his feet, Tri-Mancer unleashed a wide-open portal from behind them. Finally, after the portal finally fully materialized, the group took their hostage away and disappeared into the portal.

Just like that, Zack was gone, just like the other Rangers.

At the same time, Jake couldn't do anything but remain helplessly on the ground, watching his senior fade away to captivity. All hope was lost as he lowered his head in defeat, feeling guilty that he could not save Zack in time.

"Jake…" Soon, he was joined in by Noah, who was also unable to walk properly due to his injuries. "What happened…?"

At first, Jake did not say anything, choosing not to further the disappointment. However, this silence gave Noah the direct notion that what happened was not good news. He bent down to comfort his friend, grabbing Jake's shoulder to reassure him, but his friend did not budge. Suddenly, a loud thud was heard on the ground.

"Darn it!" Jake exclaimed, with a clenched fist on the ground. "We lost him! I can't believe we lost him!" The feeling of loss and defeat was overwhelming the boy. Noah continued to slap some sense into him.

"Come on, Jake." he calmly said. "Don't just give up just yet." However, Noah's attempt to calm his friend failed with a sudden cry from Jake.

"Did you not see what had happened?! They took him away in a freaking portal, and now we don't know where they took him to. We've lost!"

"No, we have not." Noah then changed his tone and countered with a strong force. "We will find them, Jake. We just need to find the others and come up with a way to locate them. We're stronger if we are together. So never give up!"

But even with all of that voice, Jake was still not entirely reassured. The humiliating defeat had left a deep wound in his usually positive ego, and from the looks of things, he was not going to come to anytime soon. Noah knew this, but he decided that he should give Jake some time to recover enough to feel better.

Picking themselves up from their losses, the two walked out of the building, still reeling from their defeat and grasping their wounds.

 **VVVWWWWRRIMMM!**

Suddenly, a loud and booming whirring sound is heard from above them, coupled with a heavy vibration felt within their bodies and a strong gust of air blowing at their faces and clothes. As they raised their heads upwards to face the sky, they could see a large and long object coming closer to them. As it neared the ground, its shape took form, as a large vessel with two jet engines and a golden drill at the front.

"It's the others!" Noah called. The Q-Rex Zord landed right in front of them as the two approached it at a very safe distance, allowing the ship to touch down without harm.

Soon, hoisting down from the deck, three beings jumped down. Noah and Jake rushed to join them as Gia, Emma and Orion arrived, with the latter group noticing the plight the boys had suffered from.

"Oh no!" Gia came to help Jake, who was visibly more hurt than Noah. Supporting the boy with her arm, she quietly wanted to know what had happened, although it was clear that it had been a total mess of things. "You alright, Jake?"

Despite his shattered spirit, Jake took some courage to speak up, after a very brief moment of silence.

"It feels as if both my body and spirit… gone kapoof…" he quietly answered. After that, Gia could only hug the boy in an attempt to raise his spirits. Soon, Noah was joined by Emma and Orion.

"What happened here, Noah?" asked Emma, concerned. Noah, too, took a second to gather himself up before mentioning about his situation.

"We lost Zack…" Noah straight up confirmed. And so, it was clear that the Hexagon Rangers had lost three seniors to the clutches of the Empire.

"Oh dear…" uttered Emma, feeling the same lost look on her face. "Not Zack too…" However, Noah actually looked up in surprise upon hearing Emma's words.

"Wait… 'Zack too'? You mean…" Everyone knew that there was no way they could keep Noah in the dark, even if they did not wish to hide anything at all. He knew exactly what had happened on Emma and Gia's side. "Trini was also kidnapped."

"Yeah. I can't believe this is happening." Now, everyone's thoughts were on the lost Rangers. Who knows what the Empire had in store for them?

Then, their concerns grew when they realized that, with Trini and Zack targeted, they could be sure that the rest of the Mighty Morphin' Rangers could also be threatened. In addition to this, Troy, Tommy and Katherine could also be in for some really big trouble. However, little did they know that one of them was already met in a terrible situation.

"We better get to Troy and Tommy. Hurry!" At Orion's call, the other Rangers complied. They rushed back into Orion's Zord, ready to take off and to assist their fellow Rangers before the Empire could get to them and start taking away the other seniors. Without them, the world as they knew it, would fall.

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Angel Grove,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Tommy was at the front door. Standing nervously as he reached for the door, the hopes of once again reconnecting to Kimberly were etched in his mind. For so long, he had felt a strange disconnection from her and the two never made any decent attempt to catch up. Now, he was ready to set things right. He was now ready to fix loose ends and bring her back to the Ranger team, and his life.

His hand stretched out to press on the little button at the door, about to activate the ringing noise that would grab her attention. As the finger neared the doorbell button…

 **AAAAAHHHHH!**

Suddenly, Tommy was alarmed when a powerful shriek is head from behind the door, causing him to flinch from the door. But even if he was unable to see who exactly it was, the loud feminine scream was all too familiar to him.

"Kimberly?!" Without time to waste, Tommy, feeling the sudden pressure mounted on him, quickly moved for the doorknob right away.

From behind Tommy, Katherine saw the sudden situation unfold, also hearing the scream from inside the house. She hurried over to Tommy, lending him a hand with the door.

"Was that Kimberly?" she asked hurriedly, as Tommy was ready to open the door and rush to the rescue.

"I know that scream anywhere. I've heard it too long to forget it." With a strong twist of the doorknob and a powerful push through, the door swung right in, and almost instantly, the duo rushed right in. Once they were inside, they quickly took a look around the small interior, in search for their old friend.

"Kimberly?!" yelled Tommy, calling out to know of her whereabouts. Finally, after searching from room to room, Katherine came across the door leading to the kitchen. After opening it, she was in for a real horrible surprise.

"Oh no!" she gasped. From behind the door, she found the very person she and Tommy were looking for. A woman, barely in her thirties, dressed in a pink shirt and blue denim shorts; her hair cut short with a hairband worn on top of her head. However, the woman had her mouth forcefully closed by a taller alien creature, dressed like a jester.

"Kimberly!" screamed Katherine, causing Tommy to come right over. There, he witnessed the trouble his old ex-girlfriend was at, putting him in a slow but sure flow of rage. How dare the creep in front of them touch Kimberly…

"Let her go, Jestino!"

"Oh! Looky here." the alien General annoyingly spoke. "If it isn't the little Green Ranger, coming to save his girlfriend. Or should I say, **ex** -girlfriend? HAHAHAA!"

The taunting joke was enough to enrage Tommy, who thought Jestino was pushing too far by insulting him through his own personal life.

He tried to move right in to save Kimberly, but was stopped by a pull from Katherine at the arm.

"No, Tommy! Let's not rush things over. We don't know what he'll do to her." But Tommy could not wait. A dear friend of his was in trouble and he needed to save her. However, after some thought, realizing more of the predicament he was in, he already knew that there was nothing much he could do for now. And so, the man decided to halt.

"Wise decision, you puny human." taunted Jestino, pleased that Tommy did not make any harsh movement, though he did want some response enough to do some payback using his hostage. "But sadly, you won't be getting any prize for that decision. X-Borgs!" However, being the mischievous little fiend he was, he seized his chance to cause some mayhem.

Suddenly, from behind Tommy and Katherine, they could feel rough hands grabbing them at their shoulders and were met with a very strong set of pulling force, dragging them away from the room.

As they were being moved along the hallway, they could see the crowd of X-Borg soldiers all holding on to them all the way to the front door. Once there, the X-Borgs then gave the two humans a quick throw down to the front yard, causing them to land at the soft grass.

"Drgh!" Tommy grunted, as he slowly got up to help Katherine. "You okay?"

"I've had better days." Katherine replied, dusting the tiny blades of grass on her. Then, their attention was diverted back to the numerous X-Borgs pouring out of the house. Behind them, last to come out was the devious Jestino, with Kimberly still trapped in his clutches.

Tommy could see the woman trying to break free, but to no use. The fury was starting to grow in him, as he wished he could charge right in and save Kimberly, and he would, if it were not for the horde that was now surrounding him and Katherine. He laid his sights on the X-Borgs who were slowly closing in on the two.

"So, Tommy!" Jestino called out. "having a little… cold shoulder, now that your little friend here is tight within my arms?"

But Tommy did not have any time for Jestino's shenanigans. With a horde of X-Borgs blocking his path, there was a need to pay attention elsewhere than his annoying mouth.

They continued to creep around, on the defensive and waiting for Tommy and Katherine to make their move, instead of charging in themselves first. But the two Rangers did not even move an inch, anticipating the same for their enemy. Then, Tommy needed to make sure that Katherine was ready to fight. He was ready to break the stalemate.

"Hey, Kat." he called. "You think we can take these guys?"

"Hmph." Katherine answered with a sure puff, showing that she was determined to strike. "Putties, Tengas, Cogs, Pirahnatrons. They were no big. I don't see why these metal heads are any different." Her quirky attitude seemed to have not gone away, even for her age.

"Don't worry, Kim. We'll get you out of this."

The two made their stance, looking at the nearest X-Borg. Locking on, they sprinted towards the goon and started the attack.

First to attack, Tommy had his fist directed right for the targeted X-Borg, slamming right at the chest. The X-Borg was knocked out and hurled into two more soldiers behind it. When another X-Borg went to clobber him with its club, he proceeded to block the attack as if his hand was made of iron, stopping the weapon from doing any further. As a last move, Tommy finished up with a wind-up and jabbed the stomach as hard as he could.

Katherine, on the other hand, was able to handle herself rather well, as she pushed one X-Borg aside before punching another at her other side. She then blocked down against two more in front of her, pushing them off afterwards.

And the two adults just kept on going and going, brushing off every X-Borg they could face. Their constant development and growing spirit against the enemy was slowly turning Jestino into a nervous-wreck, while Kimberly was quietly cheering on her friends within her mind, unable to voice out with her mouth covered by the dirty filth of Jestino's hand. These two humans, although old, could still pull off some moves. It was no wonder they were legends, even if they were not in Ranger forms.

"What the?!" exclaimed Jestino, clearly frustrated by the lack of progress his soldiers were making. "They aren't even using any powers! Why are you imbeciles being tossed around like a bunch of clowns?!"

"Heh. Gee, Jestino. Maybe perhaps their leader **IS** a clown?" Tommy cracked a bold one on the alien Commander, infuriating him in the process.

As the fight went on, Tommy and Katherine soon joined up, as the circle of X-Borgs tightened around them. Looking at each other, they gave a nod as a signal to prepare for something special for the enemy.

To begin with, Katherine made an impressive flip into the air, causing the X-Borgs to look up with curiosity. Then, Tommy raised his hands in the air and caught her ankles. Once grabbing hold of them, he quickly spun round and around as his wife raised her arms out, forming a sort of spinning top of fists. Spin after spin, X-Borgs were being whacked away from the incoming fists of fury as Tommy kept on spinning around. Soon, after a few more cycles, Tommy had had enough, letting go of Katherine, who jumped away upon release and landing gracefully on the ground.

Once they finished up, they looked around to find that their special move had done its job. All around them, the squad of X-Borgs were seen lying on the floor like a bunch of beaten boxers after losing a match. They were simply squirming in pain on the floor, unable to continue on anymore.

"WHAT?!" Jestino screamed, baffled by how his men were all toppled down by two mere human beings. Kimberly was smiling, even though no one had seen the gesture. After so long, seeing her friends being able to handle on their own brought back old memories. The joy of seeing a couple of her Ranger comrades fighting the forces of evil delivered a sense of nostalgia and rejuvenated excitement into her. She was proud of seeing Tommy being the tough guy he had always been, and her successor, Katherine, doing what she did best, kicking some evil butt. If only Tommy could see that smile right now, then probably his long feelings of awkwardness could have been solved easily.

Soon, after dealing with the X-Borgs, Tommy then focused his attention towards the sole bad guy left. As he walked towards Jestino, Tommy made sure to approach him carefully, as he may pull off yet another one of his schemes.

"Alright, Jestino." warned Tommy. "You had your fun. Now give us Kimberly back."

"AAAHHH!"

"Huh? DURGH!" Then, it was too late to notice what had transpired after the scream. All he could feel was a sharp pain making its way throughout his body, spinning away back down to the ground. His body was being strained from the sudden attack, trying to suppress the damage inflicted by being held at with his hand to his hit shoulder. As Tommy grabbed hold of his shoulder, he noticed a certain something stabbed into his flesh. Pulling it out with harsh pain, he managed to find what appeared to be a piece of playing card with alien markings on its surface.

He then turned around to see where the card may have come from, and once done, he couldn't hold in his shock.

"Kat!"

Unfortunately, Tommy realized that it was not Jestino who was playing any schemes this time. Instead, there was the pointy General by the name of Arkanos grabbing Katherine in his clutches. Right beside him, was the bulkier Kalach, arms crossed and gloating at Tommy. Katherine was pretty much in the same situation as Kimberly, but this time, the odds were against Tommy now.

"Hahahaha!" chuckled Kalach. "It looks like you are now out of options, Tommy Oliver."

"What an unfortunate turn of events…" taunted Arkanos, holding the struggling Kat tightly. "Two of the people you care about the most are now ours for the taking."

Tommy could not believe what he was seeing right now. How did he not see this coming? Now, his two dear friends were now captured by the enemy, and all he could do was stay still, unable to help them. One wrong move, and it would be all over. And the villains know this, so they decided to mess around with Tommy with a very difficult offer. An offer he would not refuse.

"So, it comes to this, Tommy Oliver." Arkanos spoke up. "Two of the female humans are now ours. We could send them both back to join your other friends in our custody…"

Other friends? Did that mean that the rest of the Might Morphin' Rangers get kidnapped as well? If that was the case, then what happened to the Megaforce Rangers?

"What did you do to the Rangers?" he asked strictly.

"Oh, your little Megaforce Rangers? How would we know? We had someone else do the hunting for us." So, Tommy was revealed that the attacks were all simultaneously executed. This could mean that the Empire had known about the plan to bring back the old Rangers from the get-go. What else could they have in store for the Rangers afterwards?

"Anyways, let us return to the predicament we are at right now." suggested Kalach. "We should get out of here and take the women with us." Tommy could only clench his fists, starting to lose his cool at the thought of seeing the two women disappear in front of him.

"But… since this is all an unfair fight, we decided that we will be generous to you. You did put a good fight after all."

"Then why don't you let me take you on?" said Tommy.

"Right… After I tossed that card on you, I'm afraid you aren't even able to stand." Arkanos pointed at the shoulder where Tommy was hit. "So, we'll let you choose, Tommy Oliver."

Choose? Choose between what? Tommy was not liking on where this was going. However, the moment he was about to ask further, he heard a set of mischievous chuckles coming from behind him. Seeing that it was Jestino who laughed, Tommy then looked at a very defeating sight.

In a mere second, Jestino flicked his fingers up and then…

 **BWARRRPPP!**

He was gone, taking Kimberly with him…

"Kimberly!" And just like that, Kimberly was gone. Tommy was unable to save her, and the loss was even more dreadful than the pain inflicted on him. He was about to finally able to reconnect with a long lost friend, but all of that was gone in a blink of an eye, taking away the best chance to set things right. He lowered his head down in defeat.

"That loathsome numbskull…" Tommy could not really hear it, but it sounded like the two remaining Generals were actually rebuking the actions of Jestino.

"What? Why would you say that? He just took Kimberly away and you're acting like you're disappointed." Tommy was not seeing the logic behind all of this.

"That worthless mutt is many things, but obedience was never one of his strong points." Arkanos stated. "Don't worry, though. Once there, your friend won't be harmed. At least, not much."

"But I believe an offer is still in order." added Kalach, as he directed his attention towards Katherine. "Now that one Ranger is gone, what about this one right here?"

"Hmmm… I know." Arkanos came with an idea. "Tommy Oliver. If you care for this woman, then you would go your way to ensure her safety, right?"

"So, how about this? We can let her go nice and safely. We just need the Mighty Morphin' Rangers after all, since you'll be needing them."

All the nerves in Tommy's body started to slow down as he calmed down. It was a relief to hear that the Generals were being at least merciful in the situation. But knowing villains like them, there had to be a catch, and it would be just as troublesome.

"In order for us to spare the woman, you, Tommy Oliver, must volunteer yourself to be captured to complete the team roster."

"What?" Of course, Tommy himself was a member of the Mighty Morphin' cast, which would make his capture all the more complete. But to hand himself over would definitely work to another advantage for the Empire.

If he were to be captured, then that would leave his organization leaderless and ineffective. Surely enough, Wes and Eric may have some leadership potential, or perhaps Katherine could take over as well, but Tommy had proven himself to be the mentor his friends needed. He could not afford to bail on them now.

"No, Tommy! Don't do it!" Katherine shouted, unable to bear seeing her husband so defeated, so weak. And she would not want him to sacrifice himself to the enemy. The Rangers and Hexagon needed him, and now was not the best time to be so merciful. If it would take herself to be captured instead, then it would be for the greater good. "The Rangers need you. You can't let Hexagon be run unmanaged."

Tommy was now faced with a heavy dilemma. Either give himself in and save Katherine, or listen to Katherine and lead Hexagon to combat them. Doing some rough thinking, Tommy thought hard on the situation at hand. Never before has been met with such a difficult decision to make. He had to choose wisely, for whatever he would choose may cause some dire consequences.

"So… what would it be?" Finally, after some heavy thoughts, Tommy had decided to make his answer. He stood up, barely being able to stand. Looking at his foes and Katherine, he finally spoke up.

"Alright. Take me with you."

Katherine could not believe her ears. Tommy had decided to hand himself over to the Empire and leave Hexagon vulnerable.

"I'm sorry, Kat. I can't afford to operate knowing that I have lost you as well." Tommy put his hands in his pockets, ready to take on whatever the Empire had in mind for him and his friends. Perhaps it would be a better time than never to see everyone again, but more importantly, Katherine would be safe.

"Wise decision, Ranger." Arkanos stated. Soon, Katherine was no longer a hostage. However, he took the rough attitude and threw Katherine aside, causing her to tumble down to the ground, slightly enraging Tommy. "What? We said we'd free her, but we didn't say we'd be nice."

Once the dilemma was settled, the two Generals then proceeded to approach Tommy. The senior Ranger could not afford to make a surprise attack anymore. He couldn't risk going against his word and let Katherine get hurt even more. They grabbed him from both sides with no difficulty, with Tommy remaining silent the whole way. Finally, after a few seconds, the two victorious Generals nodded to each other and made their way to teleport back to the command ship with their prize.

Katherine, having recovered from the fall, looked up for a split second to see her husband giving in to the bad guys before witnessing them getting ready to disappear.

"No! Tommy!" However, her cries went unheard as her husband, as well as the enemy, finally vanished into thin air.

And just like that, it was all over. Both Tommy and Kimberly were gone, and thus, the entire Mighty Morphin' Ranger team was taken as well.

Katherine wept as the thought of her husband and her friends being imprisoned by the Empire flooded her mind, overwhelming her to tears.

"This can't be happening." she slowly cried.

 **WHHHHRRRMMMMMM!**

"Huh?" Soon, she was shaken by the sudden sound of blasting soundwaves coming from behind her. Facing the sky, she saw a huge vessel coming in from the blue emptiness of the Angel Grove skies. Fortunately, it was a welcome sight.

"Thank goodness." She held her pained heart, feeling a little cheered up by the sight of the Q-Rex Zord coming in for a landing.

The Zord eventually landed close to where Katherine was. Exiting the ship were five of the Megaforce Rangers, back from a couple of disastrous missions of their own. They quickly found Katherine resting at the front lawn. They rushed over to her, unaware of the failed mission she was in.

"Katherine?!" Emma ran over to help her predecessor, while the others looked around to see what happened. They could see the house that belonged to Kimberly, with the door wide opened, and a few objects thrown around in and out of the house, showing a possible fight had happened here. "Wh-what happened to you?" Emma noticed the sad look on Katherine's face, immediately knowing that things were not looking good at her end as well.

"They're… gone." It was all Katherine could say.

"What?" Everyone couldn't believe what was going on. It seemed that even Katherine was unable to complete her end of the mission. "You mean… Kimberly **and** Tommy?" Katherine nodded.

"Darn it!" Jake couldn't hold in his frustration, kicking a nearby garden gnome. "First, we lost Zack, then we lost Trini, and now, we lost both Kimberly and Tommy. Now how are we going to win?"

"But wait? What about Troy?" Orion pointed out, finally realizing that they did not mention their leader with the original Red Ranger. Maybe there was some hope in this dark moment after all.

Then, as if on cue, they could hear a bunch of cars rolling towards the scene of the crime. It was there that a convoy of black SUV's rolled right into the scene. In one straight line, they parked at the side, and out came the squad of Silver Guardians, locked and loaded. From the lead car, Troy Burrows and his seniors, Wes and Eric, exited. Upon seeing his teammates and the ruined scene, he ran right over and everyone was reunited, embracing each other as they went by. Wes and Eric also ran to assist Katherine, who seemed pretty traumatized.

"Guys." said Troy. "I can't believe this."

"What's wrong?" asked Gia.

"It's Jason. He was abducted." And so it happened to Troy too. Now, it was clear to everyone that the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers were now prisoners to the Empire.

"No… Not Jason too." sighed Noah.

The Rangers were left with a heavy heart. Everything seemed to be going so well, only to crumble so quickly and so badly. The situation had just gone from bad to worse, with each news being just plain unfortunate.

"Now, what do we do?"

"How about you surrender to us?!"

And suddenly, a powerful yell was heard. But almost simultaneously, things were about to heat up once again.

 **BOOMM! BRAMM!**

Soon, the Rangers were rocked by the sudden explosions of the black SUV's. The cars were then sent flying in the air as flaring fireballs, causing Silver Guardians to be tossed aside from the blasts. The Rangers, too, took cover to shield themselves from the explosions.

When the carnage was over, there was nothing left but burnt or destroyed car debris and cracked asphalt. Silver Guardians were also seen lying on the road, but miraculously, everyone was not killed by the attack. The force of the blast was so strong that even the glass windows at Kimberly's house were shattered apart; glass shards spread throughout the grass.

"What was that?!" screamed Gia.

"Look!" Troy pointed out to find a horrendous sight. Up above the rooftop of Kimberly's house, they could see the snake-like serpent monster; the one fiend responsible for all of this mess.

"Hello, Rangers!" spoke the orange-skinned alien. "So, how do you like the plot so far? Glad on being part of it? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You!" Troy recognized the scoundrel as the monster who attacked him and Jason at Angel Grove High. "Alright, where did you take Jason?!"

"Huh?" Noah then noticed something about the alien that struck him by surprise. He also knew that this was the alien that took Zack in California. But he also noticed that Tri-Mancer was now orange in colour, as opposed to the purple skin he had seen. "Wait. Guys, take a look. That's the same alien that attacked us!"

"What?" Troy, Gia, Emma and Orion looked at Noah. Jake nodded, recognizing the alien as well.

"Yeah. He took Zack away from us."

"But, how can that be?" Gia wondered. "I hate to confuse you guys, but that was the same alien that made a mess of **us**."

"That doesn't make sense." Emma remarked.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Then, there was another audibly similar laugh coming from behind a nearby tree. And there, the Rangers were even more baffled to find Tri-Mancer again! This time, he was black in colour and had more armour. Gia, Emma and Orion immediately knew that this was the one who attacked them. "Were you Rangers talking about me?"

"There! That's the one!" Orion pointed towards the newcomer.

"Now are we making sense?!" And again, another eerie voice. This time, coming from behind the house at ground level, the Rangers were once again shocked to see another Tri-Mancer monster, who was now purple and had another mouth for a hand.

"Now there's the goon who beat the heck out of us!" Jake called.

Three of the same monster? Now all in one place? It all seems to be coming together for the Rangers.

"Who are you guys?!" called Wes, who he, and Eric, were holding a still shocked Katherine up on their shoulders.

"Who are we guys?" The Tri-Mancer on the roof spoke. "Oh ho! Wrong question!"

"I think the question you're looking for is…!" Next, all three Tri-Mancers came together in front of the crowd. Then, they formed a circle and at once, they spiralled together into a miniature cyclone. Once the cyclone stopped, the Rangers were in for a very distasteful treat. When the three aliens stopped spinning, they came together… as one! Now Tri-Mancer was back in his original, singular form. He had the three heads merged into one body, wearing his armour and his right hand having the extra purple head. He was now three times uglier, much to the disgust of Gia and Emma.

"… who am I! HAHAHAHA!"

"That's enough!" Suddenly, Troy, having no time to judge the creature's new ugly look, went right over and blindly charged at Tri-Mancer. He was enraged by how things were turning out and he needed answers as to where his seniors were. He then tried to lay a fist into him, but Tri-Mancer was able to catch him and toss him away, with Troy landing down on the ground hard. The other Rangers quickly rushed over to help him, while Tri-Mancer laughed out loud at Troy's brash attack.

"Is that the best you can do?!" teased Tri-Mancer. "Come on! Why don't you show me again your Ranger forms and see if you can take me on with your itty-bitty teamwork? HAHAHAHA!"

The Rangers knew that that was the best answer they ever heard from a monster in their time as Rangers. Now that the team was back together, they could actually beat the odds and finally overcome this annoying foe. However, they needed to make sure that everyone else affected by the events were safely moved away. Troy looked back to Wes and Eric.

"We can take it from here, sirs." he said. "You guys help everyone out."

"You got it, Troy." Wes complied. He and Eric then proceeded to extract Katherine out of the area, and also to help out all the fallen Guardians who were injured in the blasts.

Katherine watched on as she was lifted from the combat zone. Tommy may be gone with the other Rangers, but she had high hopes over the current generation of heroes standing in front of her. The fate of the world was once again lying in their hands.

Back in the ensuing fight, the Rangers prepared to face their toughest challenge yet as Rangers of Hexagon.

"Alright, guys. For Tommy. For our fellow Rangers. Let's power up!"

The Rangers pulled out their Super Mega Morphers and their Rangers Keys, getting ready to morph.

" **SUPER MEGA MODE!** "

They then locked in their Keys to their Morphers and successfully transformed into their Super Mega Ranger Modes.

" **SUPER MEGAFORCE RED!** "

" **SUPER MEGAFORCE BLUE!** "

" **SUPER MEGAFORCE YELLOW!** "

" **SUPER MEGAFORCE GREEN!** "

" **SUPER MEGAFORCE PINK!** "

" **SUPER MEGAFORCE SILVER!** "

" **Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! POWER RANGERS!** "

And now, with their transformations complete, the Rangers were ready to take on the maniacal Tri-Mancer. Despite everything that was lost, they could not afford to give up now. Drawing their weapons, the Rangers prepared to strike at Tri-Mancer. But the enemy was also ready to do some damage, undeterred by their new powers.

"Let's do it!"

"Right!" And with a mad dash and their weapons at the ready, the team made their stance against the evil monster in front of them as the battle began.

* * *

 **And so, the battle continues, but can the Rangers be able to defeat the evil Tri-Mancer, and will they be able to see Tommy and the Mighty Morphin' Rangers again before the Empire can win? Find out in the next episode!**

* * *

Hexagon Data Entry #4.3

Log Name: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (3)

Even Lord Zedd was not enough to deter the might of the Power Rangers. Eventually, the team was able to counter the numerous threats posed by Zedd and Rita, with the power of the Thunder Zords at their disposal. They even went as far as to travel to another part of the universe to help an exiled prince combat another evil threat.

However, just when things started to look bright for the Rangers, once again, a new evil emerged. This time, it came in the form of Rito Revolto, brother of Rita Repulsa. After coming to Earth, he proved to be a major threat already. By devising a plan with Zedd to attack the Rangers in their Zords, he was able to get the best of them. In the process, the Rangers, in a tragic twist of fate, lost their Zords, and thus, their Powers as well. It all seemed like the end of the Power Rangers.

But as Zedd rejoiced, hope was not lost for the side of good. Zordon soon revealed to the Rangers of their Power Coins' origins, tracing it to an ancient temple within the Desert of Despair. Setting themselves on a quest to regain their Powers, they entered the temple, but not without the pressure of dealing with Rito's new soldiers, the black-bird-like Tenga warriors. Once they entered the temple, the Rangers had stumbled upon a mysterious warrior of the past by the name of Ninjor. Finding the hearts of truth within the Rangers, Ninjor bestowed the powers of the Ninja to the Rangers, returning them to their Ranger forms and given to them were new Ninja Zords.

Together with Ninjor, the Rangers were able to beat Rito and Zedd over and over again. But then, in a devious scheme, Rita captured a certain girl who had just moved to Angel Grove to attend the same high school as the Rangers. Using the girl, Rita transformed her into a cat to fool the Rangers and plot behind their backs. Kimberly adopted the cat, unknown that the cat was actually a human, who was none other than Katherine Hilliard.

Under Rita's spell, she stole Kimberly's Power Coin, allowing Zedd to drain her powers and sabotage the Rangers' teamwork in the process. Eventually, in a bid to further weaken the Rangers, Zedd kidnapped Kimberly herself and drained her of her lifeforce. Additionally, Tommy's Ninja Falconzord and Ninjor himself were captured, with their energies used to fuel a new set of Zords to be used against the Rangers; the legendary Shogun Zords.

However, after Kimberly was rescued by Tommy, Katherine was able to break Rita's spell through her newfound friendship with the Rangers and managed to help them in their battles, allowing the Rangers to control the Shogun Zords.

Then, things turned again when Kimberly announced her plans to finally leave the team to pursue her dreams of being a gymnast. She handed her powers to Katherine, who shows that she was able to see the greater causes of good and fought alongside the Rangers.

In the meantime, with Katherine on board, there was yet another bigger threat heading the Rangers' way. It was none other than Rita and Rito's father and ruler of the M51 Galaxy, Master Vile. With his set of more powerful monsters, Vile proved to be a much more liable foe than Zedd ever was. With the stakes higher than ever, the Rangers had to fight even harder. However, Vile soon came up with a plan; to turn the Earth around and rewind time, reverting the Rangers and everything around them back to their past selves.

With their powers gone, the Rangers, now children, had to face the prospect that their powers were again no more. But Zordon, who was somehow unaffected by the time reversal, came up with a plan to have the Rangers go on a quest to search for the Zeo Crystal, which was destroyed by Tommy and sent to multiple areas in time and space. With the Crystal, the Rangers would be able to revert back the Earth to the present and have their powers back. In the meantime, though, Zordon had call upon the assistance of the Rangers of Aquitar to come fill the void left behind by the Mighty Morphin' Rangers and were left to challenge Lord Zedd while the kid Rangers ventured off to find the Zeo Crystal.

Once the Rangers returned and reformed the Zeo Crystal, Earth was restored and their Powers and age set back. However, during her quest, Aisha volunteered to step out and help the animals of Africa, thus altering her family history. She gave the role of the Yellow Ranger over to another girl by the name of Tanya, who was also reverted back into an adult.

Unfortunately, just as things were coming together again, Goldar and Rito were able to plant a bomb inside and stole the Zeo Crystal. Once the bomb detonated, the Rangers were evacuated by Zordon, who was caught in the explosion which also not only destroyed the Command Centre, but also the Rangers' powers again. And this time, they coins were seemingly destroyed altogether. The era of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers was over. But as one chapter ends, a new one starts. And it all began with a crystal and a new mechanical evil…

Data Entry End


	13. A Morphinominal Comeback (Part 4)

**Chapter 12: A Morphinominal Comeback (Part 4)**

 **TaitanoRules555: Perhaps or perhaps not…**

 **Frankthetriviaman: Thanks again for the praise** **I wanted to make this a large chapter, but something just hit me. A grand new idea! Something that could drive the story in some later chapters, but this will serve as a start for something huge. So, I decided to shrink the chapter so that I can fit this new idea I have.**

 **So, the next chapter will be quite short compared to the other ones, but there is a very good reason why. It will be a major plot point in the whole story and I wish to execute it as perfectly as possible.**

 **Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Stay cool, and I'll catch you guys later! Leave a review too, cos I need to know if I'm heading in the right direction with this. Your feedback will be greatly appreciated (y)**

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Angel Grove,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

And so, the battle began. The Super Mega Rangers against the triple-headed menace that was Tri-Mancer. What was once a mission to reunite old heroes gone wrong turned into a battle to save Angel Grove.

As soon as they started, they made way towards the town square, where there was more room to fight in. Citizens fled the scene upon seeing the duel commence, although some others cheered for their favourite heroes.

Super Mega Red came on over and swiped his sword at Tri-Mancer's chest, causing the monster to flinch in recoil.

It was then Super Mega Green and Super Mega Blue's turn to make their move, by jumping up and trying to slash down at the monster. However, upon recovering from the Red Ranger's attack, Tri-Mancer was able to snatch them up with the green tentacles stretched out from his shoulder. The slimy appendages snagged at their legs and pulled them down, preventing their attacks from doing any damage.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The evil monster laughed at their misfortune. "Come on, Rangers! Was that really the best you had?"

"Not even close, snake-for-brains!" Suddenly, the triple-headed menace turned around, but was too late to notice the incoming sword strike of Super Mega Yellow. In contact with the alien, she unleashed a barrage of slicing slashes, cutting through the monster's body multiple times over. It was all too fast for Tri-Mancer to even react to.

After being cut down, Tri-Mancer responded with an energy blast emitted from his head-hand and aimed back at the Yellow Ranger. As the energy projectile escaped the mouth with full force, the Ranger was able to block the attack by using her swords and swung them to deflect the blasts.

Just as Tri-Mancer was about to attack again, the Pink Ranger was able to make her move and shot at the alien with her blasters, riddling him with rapid laser fire. But the monster continued to relent. He then extended his tentacles again to catch the Pink Ranger…

"Not this time!" …only to be stopped again by the Red and Silver Rangers, slashing their Sabre and Spear at the wriggling tentacles and forcing them to wriggle back to him.

"D'OUCH!" The monster whelped in pain. "You'll pay for hurting me!" But that was only one of the heads speaking.

"You hurt?!" Another one spoke. "What about me?!"

"Stop your whining! I'm the one suffering from excruciating pain here!"

"Darn you! I'm the more important here!"

"Says you!"

Amidst the argument between the heads, the Rangers found themselves in a strange predicament. The sight of three heads on one body constantly bickering against each other was really bizarre.

"What in the world is he doing?" wondered the Yellow Ranger.

"Talk about some self-doubt." joked Super Mega Green.

"It appears that each head has a different brain, and their minds are like acting differently too. And they don't seem to get along with each other well." As the Blue Ranger studied the rather hostile interaction between the heads, he tried to see if he could find a way to use this to the Rangers' advantage. Almost immediately, his mind was made up. "And I think I know how we can take this guy on."

"Always the brilliant one, Noah." remarked the Pink Ranger. "What's the plan?"

"Just follow my lead." At Noah's direction, he gestured at the Rangers via hand signal and they split up to get into formation.

"You slimy piece of filth!" the orange head spat.

"We're all slimy, you dim-witted freak!"

"Look who's talking!" And just when the argument was about to heat up, the three heads then heard a faint whistling sound coming from behind them.

"Hey, boys!" The monster turned around to find a Yellow Ranger standing proudly, taunting them with her pointer finger. "I'm in the mood for a little fun, so which one of you think you can entertain me?"

"Ergh! Just wait 'till I get my hands on you!"

"Why should you take all the glory?!" It seemed that the Blue Ranger's plan was working. Now it was time to amp things up.

"Because I'm the main head here!"

"But I'm the most powerful! I've got an armoured dome on me!" the black one relented.

"Yeah? But do you have an extra head for a hand?" ranted the purple head.

"Hey, freak-heads!" Suddenly, another yell was heard, but Tri-Mancer did not manage to even inquire on time, as a sharp slash from Orion was felt across the chest a second later. The monster grabbed his chest as the three heads began to scramble in panic, searching for whoever managed to land a hit on him.

"What's going on?! Where did that come from?" All the heads could do was to whirl around and look for the enemies.

"It's working, guys!" Super Mega Blue called before flinging his Sabres at the confused Tri-Mancer. As he was sliced down, the three-headed monster could not focus with all the heads wriggling around in a flurry of confusion.

"Drgh! He's over there!" The orange head tried to rush over to attack the Ranger, but with the other heads trying to take over the same body, it was almost impossible to even move an inch, let alone in the same direction.

"Let me do the moving!" the black head spat back.

"You two are clumsier than Triforian with dysfunctional problems!" complained the purple head.

"Well, I guess you can't fight with all those heads not in sync!" The Pink Ranger, along with the Green Ranger, lined up and fired their shots at Tri-Mancer.

"My turn!" Finally, it was the Red Ranger's turn to move in for the blow. Using both his Sabre and Blaster at both hands, he charged right over the pinned and disarrayed monster. All heads were all but looking at the Ranger coming at them.

Then, it was time to strike.

"It's payback time! HHARRGGGHH!" The Ranger had had enough of this triple trouble and he wanted to take him out now. He slashed his sabre at the monster again and again, before Tri-Mancer stumbled away and allowed Troy to fire away with his blaster. Combination after combination of techniques, there was almost no way Tri-Mancer could react. There was just pure pain and trembling.

Finally, after having his fun, Super Mega Red unleashed his strongest sabre attack yet, slamming the blade down on the monster.

"WHOOAAA!" Tri-Mancer was tossed away from the full force of the attack, rolling down on the ground upon landing. Getting back up, the three heads all snarled at the Rangers. But while the heads were all fierce and ready to curse, the body they shared was clearly stumbling from the repeated attacks. "Y-You wretched Rangers! You're going to pay for this!"

"Not a chance!" the Red Ranger declared. Soon, he was met up with the rest of his team. "Okay, guys. It's time we finish this sucker once and for all."

"Right!" The Rangers then drew out their Ranger Keys and locked them into their Sabres. Once the keys were inserted. the energy within the keys were channelled into the blades. After being fully charged, the swords were raised into the air, with the Rangers ready to end the fight with one of their most powerful attack yet.

"We'll end this in a final wave!" Jake gloated, spinning his sabre with adrenaline pumping in his arm. With their swords primed, the team made one last push into their weapons and slash down at Tri-Mancer, unleashing their Final Strike.

" **SUPER MEGA SLASH!** " All five energy scythes simultaneously shot from the silver blades and zoomed right for the doomed monster.

"Uh oh!" The three heads all gasped in pure horror as they saw the set of scythes heading right for them. They wished they could turn tail and run, but the volley came in too fast. Soon, when all else failed, all Tri-Mancer could do was take the incoming force as each projectile sliced through his body.

"YYYAAARRGGHH!" The monster screamed out before falling down and being blasted into pieces, seemingly putting an end to the triple menace.

"That's it. He's done." From the explosion, the Red Ranger could not feel the excitement like he used to with these victories. Tri-Mancer had pushed their buttons for far too long, but the fact that the senior Rangers were abducted by the Empire was enough to keep them silent from the joyous celebrations. Now, all in their minds were on to rescuing the Mighty Morphin' Rangers.

"Guys, look!" As soon as the fireball faded off into thick black smoke, the Blue Ranger was able to see something coming out of the base of the smoke cloud. From there, he could see three humanoid figures sprawling away from the blast area. His eyes inside the helmet widened in shock upon what he was seeing. "No way! How?!"

All the other Rangers turned their heads around to find the same sight as their friend. They did manage to blow up their target. But, to their utter shock, not in the way they wanted.

"Unbelievable!" From out of the smoke, there were three serpent aliens stumbling away from the blast, clearly dizzy from the tremor.

"How could they have survived that?!" The Silver Ranger spoke up first, as he witnessed the sight of the three individual Tri-Mancer monsters still alive, but badly damaged.

But it didn't matter to the Rangers. All they had to do was to try again and blow up the rest of the monsters. If only nothing else would get in the way of their next attempt…

 **BBWWWAARRRMM!**

Suddenly, the Rangers were soon rocked by another loud and tumbling explosion, blasting the ground behind them. They were then sent flying away as the blast enveloped into a huge fireball, propelling them further away.

The team landed safely onto the ground, turning around to see the huge flaming burst.

"Wh-what was that?" exclaimed the Yellow Ranger, slightly disoriented from the ear-shattering explosion.

"Heads up!" The instincts of a leader kicked in as the Red Ranger gathered his shaken teammates back up and ready to face anything that may come against them next.

Then, in front of them, around the now weakened Tri-Mancers, three zaps of energy phased into the scene. Once they flashed into disappearance, in their places, three alien Generals emerged. The Rangers drew their weapons and prepared for battle, feeling even more pressured now that three more powerful challengers had come to the game.

"Stand aside, you pompous mutts." ordered a cold-hearted Kalach, glaring at the three now useless serpents.

"Clearly, they have lost their precious energy from the blast. Fortunately, he comes with a fail-safe system in his body. Blow him up, and he shall split apart into his three individual components." explained Arkanos.

"Let us show you how **true** warriors fight!" teased Jestino. The trio of Generals approached the Rangers with their own weapons drawn. Jestino had his fencer sword, Arkanos had a deck of purple and black cards in each hand, and Kalach wielded a spike-bladed sword with red glowing energy flowing in the blade.

"Some new players in the field, Troy!" Super Mega Green alerted. "And from the looks of things, those weapons are pretty OP!"

"Relax, Jake. We handled much worse than that." assured Super Mega Silver.

"Jake's right about one thing though." Super Mega Red said. "Their weapons may be far more dangerous than we might expect. I say we even the odds!" Three powerful Generals now enter the ring. This was to be an epic battle for the Rangers, as now they would see what Kalach and Arkanos were capable of. "Pull out your Keys!"

At once the Rangers pulled out a Ranger Key each. Every one of them had a different design, but one thing that stayed the same was that the Keys were all in the same colour.

Super Mega Red held out a Green Ranger Key which had a black left arm with the left half of its chest shaped like a number '3' and a white outline.

Super Mega Blue took out a Green Ranger Key with two silver lines strapped down to the middle of the waist and also had gold outlines on the legs, wrists and belt, as well as a helmet with a sharp fin-like crest.

Super Mega Green especially pulled out a Ranger Key that had two small ear-like points sticking upwards of the helmet, while it sported white highlights all over its body. Below the visor, two small white points were seen as if they were tusks.

Super Mega Yellow deployed her Ranger Key; a Green Ranger with golden shoulder armour stretching from the shoulders to the waist and had a star-shaped visor.

Next, Super Mega Pink used a Ranger Key that had the kanji of 'forest' as the shape of its visor, along with a Y-shaped black line on its chest. Its pants were also black and its waist was wrapped around with a golden belt.

And lastly, a special Ranger Key with the same golden shoulder armour but with a dragon-themed helmet was being used by Super Mega Silver.

" **LEGENDARY GREEN RANGER MODE!** "

" **SPD, Emergency!** "

" **RPM, Get in Gear!** "

" **Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!** "

" **Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!** "

" **Go Go, Samurai!** "

" **It's Morphin' Time!** "

The transformations were complete and the Rangers were now seen as new Legendary heroes, looking exactly like the Keys they utilized.

"Deltamax Striker!" The Green SPD Ranger held within his hand a futuristic blaster with a long cylindrical barrel attached to a grip.

"Turbo Axe!" The RPM Green Ranger used his signature long axe with two huge blades built like bridge supports and with two blaster barrels on the tip.

"Jungle Mace!" The Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger unleashed a black and green wrecking ball tied to a chain and an elephant head-shaped grip, swinging it round and round.

"Samurai Saber, Bat Mode!" Ninja Storm Green swung her weapon; a melee weapon similar to a baseball bat with a mini-computer console at the other end.

"Forest Spear!" The Green Samurai Ranger wielded a long yari with the same kanji at the tip joined by a long blade.

"Dragon Dagger!" The last Ranger, Mighty Morphin' Green, brought out the all too familiar Dragon Dagger at his disposal.

With all their weapons at the ready, the ensemble of Green Rangers was primed for combat. But not before a few words to satisfy their needs to know of their seniors' whereabouts.

"Where did you take Tommy and the others?!" asked the Green SPD Ranger furiously. However, his threatening request to know went unamused.

"Hehehehe…" Jestino could only snicker in pity for the Ranger. "Don't worry, Ranger. They're all fine. Well, for now." For now? That didn't sound like a reassuring answer, and that made the Rangers' blood boil.

"But there will be dire consequences that shall befall them if you do not cooperate." warned Kalach.

"Cooperate?" Jake rushed. "How?"

"A simple offer. An offer you can't… no. You **mustn't** refuse…"

"In order to save your friends…" began Arkanos. "You must put an end to all of your 'Hexagon' rubbish, and cease to use your Powers again. Surrender to us. If you don't… Well, then this is to be the end of the Power Rangers, for good!"

As expected, give up the fight in exchange for the safety of the other Rangers. The classic hostage exchange.

The Rangers knew this was coming. Other generations of Rangers were faced with the same decision many times over; many choosing to save the world and their friends, even if it meant sacrificing their powers to do it. Could the current generation of Rangers make the same decision?

"So, what's it going to be, Rangers? Your powers, or your friends? Which will you pick?!" Time was ticking. The Rangers needed to come up with an answer to settle this deadlock. The lives of their friends depended on their decision. What would it be?

They couldn't bear the thought of seeing their friends hurt from the Empire. Or worse…

But these senior Rangers have left behind an important legacy. One that was very important to the Rangers. The power they possessed meant more to them than ever before, and giving them away was like taking a part of them too. It was a serious dilemma, but again, not a new one.

At last, after some rough thinking, the SPD Ranger walked right up to the trio of villains. It was time to make the decision.

"Well, Ranger?" Troy raised his head up, ready to deliver the answer.

"We know what our seniors are going through wherever you may have sent them, and we would do whatever's necessary to save them. Even giving away our powers."

The Generals were starting to feel a sense of victory. It actually seemed like the Power Rangers were finally getting ready to surrender to their mighty Empire.

"But right now..." However, the SPD Ranger continued as if there was a catch to this conversation. "Given what had happened to Tommy and Katherine earlier today, then why should we even bother negotiating with you…?"

Their moment didn't last. All Kalach could do was stare coldly at his mischievous fellow General. What blasted luck! If Jestino hadn't been the arrogant fool and spoiled things up during Kimberly's kidnapping, then the odds would have been more inclined to them.

Slowly looking back at the Ranger in front of him, a tense stare-down ensued.

"The Earth will never be safe with creeps like you always meddling around with our lives. No matter what we do to make peace, you always seem to find a way to ruin it. It is unfair, unjust. We can never trust such beings. So my answer…"

"… we stand and fight! Because that is what our predecessors would want from us."

There was no backing down now. The dice had been rolled. All there was left to do was to play the game.

"Alright! You had your chance!" Then, Jestino, out of nowhere, lunged forward and proceeded to try and stab the unsuspecting Ranger. But as soon as he was about to have his chance, he was knocked back by a single force of fury. But it didn't come from the Rangers…

Getting up, he could see the raised fist of the strong and bulky Kalach just above him. The General did not utter a single word; there was only silence.

"Your pompous behaviour has plagued our campaign far enough, Jestino." Arkanos coldly stated. "You have done enough. It is only fair that **we** see through with this fight."

Kalach proceeded to walk up to the Rangers. Startled, they went into their positions, watching Kalach in case anything happened. However, Kalach did nothing of the sort. He just walked right over to the leading Ranger and stared deeply into him.

"Fortunately for you, Ranger. I am not like that clown over there. I can be as honourable as any noble warrior when I choose to be. Especially now."

"That's good to know…" Troy responded silently.

"We'll start this fairly. You get to your position; I'll go to mine." Kalach walked away from the Rangers, while the Green SPD Ranger did the same. Everyone else stayed put, not going to do anything. Even Jestino, who had dusted himself up, decided not to interfere, despite his urge to act.

"Fine by me." The two sides walked on and on, until they steadied themselves to face each other from a distance.

"You do know that you have endangered the lives of your friends by continuing this fight, right?" asked Kalach.

"They won't have to worry soon." Troy answered. "We'll always find a way to save them. We believe in them as much as they do to us. There's no reason to lose faith now."

"Your courageous spirit is admirable, Ranger. But it will do very little to save you this time."

"We'll see about that."

The stare down continued, with both sides waiting for the other to make the first move.

Troy had to win this fight. Since he had decided to fight on, he had to defeat the three Generals and find a way to save the Mighty Morphin' Rangers from the Empire. For that, it had to take him and his teammates all the Legendary Power they could muster and then some.

Raising his Deltamax Striker, he loaded the gun with its energy, while Kalach did the same with his sword, as it charged with the red energy visible by the developing glow on the blade.

After slowly finishing up their readying stage, the combatants faced each other again. Kalach swished his sword one more time, and allowed a single burst of energy to flourish away in a cloud of red and black colour, slightly giving the Rangers a fright.

Such immense power it was. So this was the power of General Kalach. They had to be very cautious about him, for who knew what could happen. Plus, there was Jestino, who they have already been acquainted to his rather rapid moves, and Arkanos, who like Kalach, the Rangers had no idea how capable he was.

"Your move…" Finally, after a brief staring contest, the SPD Green Ranger obliged with Kalach and began the showdown.

Rushing towards each other, the two powerful warriors clashed afterwards, with the SPD Ranger's Striker weapon against Kalach's sword. The weapon doubled quite well as a melee weapon, by detaching the gun barrel and using it as a small baton of sorts. The Ranger made multiple attempts to strike at his opponent, using the versatility of the Striker. Kalach parried with every strike, and with his weapon being larger, SPD Green had to watch his back. One swing of that massive sword could demolish not only his weapon, but himself as well. All he could do avoid being decimated was to dodge.

"Well, we can't let them have all the fun now!" Jestino uttered. "Let's deal with them."

"For once, I oblige." agreed Arkanos.

"It looks like the rest of the crowd wants to join in the fun." said the Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger. "I say we jump in too."

"Sounds like a plan, Jake!" agreed the Green Ninja Storm Ranger. "It's time for a ball game!" She grabbed for a yellow tennis ball and tossed up in the air. When the ball came down, she used her baton weapon and swatted the ball as it reached her level, causing it to zoom off.

It managed to speed right past the duelling Ranger and General, and headed right towards the spectating duo on the other side.

"Huh?" Jestino suddenly noticed a small green dot in his sights. The dot soon grew bigger and bigger, almost as if...

… it was getting closer. Fast.

"YYYYIIKKEESSS!" And he ducked right in time. The speeding projectile zommed right over him as he dodged the shot. The speed of the ball was so powerful that its force was also felt by Arkanos. Both knowing what had passed, they quickly turned behind them to see sand and dust envelope into a cloud with a loud boom, like a gun shot. They faced back to where they saw the ball and could easily pick out where it came from by seeing the Ranger at her batting posture.

"Why that little…?!"

"Hey!" The ball-thrower spoke up in a sassy tone. "You boys aren't interfering, are you?!"

"Hrgh!" Jestino let out a low growl. "I'll pulverize you!"

"Come, Jestino." said Arkanos. "It isn't 'interfering' with Kalach if we fight the rest of the pack, is it now?" Jestino was more than happy to cent out his frustrations upon the Rangers. Stomping his feet, he pointed his sword at his attackers.

"Let me at 'em!" And so, the two Generals charged. Doing so gave the Rangers a chance to jump right in and turn the fight into a larger battle. With both sides now in full conflict, the Rangers and the Empire's Generals went all out.

"Hey!" However, the scene was about to escalate when the three Tri-Mancer monsters, having come out of the harsh finisher move, came right into the fold, joining the Generals in combating the Rangers.

With the sides now even, the fight became even more intense. Each Ranger now naturally came against a monster each, depriving the team of some needed teamwork to help each other by outnumbering a villain. Nevertheless, they gave it their all to fight.

"How about a little jungle fury?" the Elephant Ranger taunted as he tackled the purple-headed Tri-Mancer. He swung his Jungle Mace at the beast, with the heavy ball slamming him with each swing.

"Ergh!" When the swinging stopped, the purple head charged right forward in an attempt to smack down the Ranger. But the Elephant Ranger withdrew his weapon and resorted to his mighty kung-fu techniques, which, though slow as they may be, were heavy-hitters of their own. The fists rocked the monster hard, like rocks being thrown at him.

The Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger had her fun with her baton, whacking the black-headed Tri-Mancer at the sides. But once she started to go for the head, the thickness of his armoured dome bounced back the hit, slightly immobilizing her streak of strikes.

"HAH! You see, Ranger?!" Tri-Mancer made a laugh for himself. "My thick head still blocks all!"

"Oh yeah! Well, maybe I know some that might crack that big rusty nut of yours!" The Ranger reached for her shoulder pads of her golden armour and detached buckles attached at each end. The armour soon split off and fell to the floor. It somehow became so heavy that it made a small crater on the ground.

Now without her armour, she touched her star-shaped visor and flung her finger to the left, causing the top half of her helmet to rotate a hundred and eighty degrees, revealing a more flame-like visor.

With this small transformation, the Green Ranger felt a surge of newfound energy coursing through her body.

"HIYAH!" Grabbing the hilt of her weapon, she managed to draw out a sharp blade from the now hollow tube. Now armed with a deadlier weapon, she proved to be much faster as well. She slashed at the monster with streams of green electricity surging within motion of the blade. As she cut the metal dome, it sent the monster backing away hurting. "This Super Samurai mode's awesome!"

Meanwhile, the Green Samurai Ranger was using her Forest Pike to poke down Jestino, spinning her weapon while fending off his thin blade.

"Speaking of Super Samurai, I'll have to pump up the power against this killjoy." She was able to land a powerful kick at Jestino's chest, sending the alien stumbling back.

"Drgh! Why you?!"

"Time to go Super Samurai!" She took out a Samurai Morpher and opened it up, revealing an octagonal bump inside. Inserting a golden disk with a hole in the middle that fit inside the Morpher, she clamped down the lid and a blinking green light emitted from the Morpher. After a while, she clicked on a small button on the top and the green light shined brighter and continuously. After spinning around, a white cloak phased on her, transforming her into the Green Super Samurai Ranger.

The Ranger then drew out her sword and let her new powers flow through her. Her sword had gotten stronger, being able to knock Jestino's sabre with each blow. Once he was vulnerable, she then took one swipe towards Jestino's chest and knocked him of his feet.

Rolling on the floor, Jestino smacked his fist on the ground, unable to hold in his frustration. "These Rangers are becoming SUPER annoying!"

At another end, a clash of duos ensued as Arkanos and the orange-headed Tri-Mancer fought against the Ranger Operator Series Green and the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger together. RPM Green spread his arms forward, for the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger to use his shoulders as a platform to boost his jump against the two foes. On top of the enemy, he then used green, black and golden dagger to rapidly strike his targets, slashing them multiple times.

Once done, he moved out of the way and let his comrade make one tremendous slash with his large axe, pummeling the two out of the ground.

Arkanos recovered from his fall and summoned his attack cards, holding them in between his fingers.

"Draw on this, Rangers!" He flung the cards forward with them spinning at very rapid speed. The sharp edges posed a fatal threat to the Rangers as they came zooming right for them. Fortunately, Mighty Morphin' Green knew what to do as he stepped forward to shield his companion. Then, he brought out his Dragon Dagger and played a tune to conjure a protective shield in front of him, blocking out the incoming barrage.

"Thanks, Orion." The RPM Ranger expressed his thanks before charging his Turbo Axe to its fullest. After being energized, the Axe was swung forward with mighty force. "Turbo Axe!" Three swings projected three energy slashes, heading right for the two aliens.

The orange Tri-Mancer stepped on forward and breathed out a huge flame ball which came into contact with the triple attack. The two energy blasts, evenly matched, continue to push one another. Eventually, the attacks could not go on any further and they exploded right in the middle.

And then, there were Kalach and the SPD Ranger, who were still clashing with their melee weapons at each other. Kalach was starting to feel a little impatient with his lack of progress on downing his more agile opponent.

"Fast you may be, Ranger…" he uttered. "… but my blade, forged from the ashes of Malgore, will slice you into mere pieces!" Making one great slash, a red scythe of burning energy sliced through the air and right towards SPD Green.

"Whoa!" Just as the attack reached him, he made a massive leap, just barely avoiding it. He could have sworn he felt a bit of the heat sear his toes as he leapt. While in the air, he switched to another Pink Ranger Key.

" **Legendary Ranger Mode! Lost Galaxy! Go Galactic!** " Morphing into the Pink Galaxy Ranger, he used his Quasar Saber to match Kalach's own sword. The Ranger mode made him more graceful with his movements, allowing him to glide through Kalach's slower attacks.

"Good idea, Troy!" The Green Super Samurai Ranger, noticing the switch her friend made, made her way for another Ranger Key. " **Legendary Ranger Mode! In Space! Let's Rocket!"** The new Pink Space Ranger equipped herself with her Satellite Stunner weapon, a blaster with a satellite dish attached to the barrel. At Jestino, she fired several waves of energy at him, rendering him immobile after being hit. He slumped down to the ground, barely able to stand.

" **Legendary Ranger Mode!** **Mystic Force! Magical Source, Mystic Force!** " The Elephant Ranger morphed into the Pink Mystic Ranger and used his Mystic Morpher to cast a pink tornado upon his foe. The purple-headed Tri-Mancer spun around violently within the vortex as the leafy pieces sliced him within the eye of the storm.

" **Legendary Ranger Mode! Operation Overdrive! Overdrive, Accelerate!** " After changing from the Green Ninja Storm Ranger, the Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger used the generic Drive Defender and blasted away at the armoured Tri-Mancer.

" **Legendary Ranger Mode!** **Lightspeed Rescue!** "

" **Mighty Morphin'!** " While battling Arkanos and the orange-head, the two other Rangers transformed and deployed their signature weapons. Pulling back the bow string, the Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger launched an arrow upon releasing. The arrow darted right at Arkanos, sniping him down. The Pink Lightspeed Ranger swung about his V-Lancer and lunged at the orange Tri-Mancer's head.

The two attacks simultaneously knocked back the targets, while the two Rangers came together. Side-by-side, they pulled out blasters from their holsters and fired upon the enemy aliens. Energy bolts constantly zapped on them, causing more pain.

Then, the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger charged up his smaller weapon, the Beta Bow, transformed from his Saber, and shot laser darts at Kalach, but the rough sword in his possession blocked the projectiles right off.

"Drgh! What does it take to get rid of that sword?" Galaxy Pink retorted as he backed off. Soon, as all the other Rangers regrouped at his position, so did the monsters, returning back to square one. "Alright, guys. Time for a new plan!" And again, the row of Rangers set themselves up for another Legendary Morph. And this time, it was about to get real bright.

" **LEGENDARY YELLOW RANGER MODE!** "

" **Overdrive, Accelerate!** "

" **It's Morphin' Time!** "

" **Wild Access!** "

" **Go, Go, Megaforce!** "

" **Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!** "

" **Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!** "

At once, all the Rangers became legendary Yellow Rangers.

Troy became the Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger, Noah into the Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Jake into the Wild Force Yellow Ranger, Emma as the Yellow Zeo Ranger, and Orion as the Yellow Wind Ranger. Gia, on the other hand, morphed into her Megaforce mode.

Beginning the fight again, Operation Overdrive Yellow brought out his Drive Claws, two large bulldozer shovels, and clanged them together, readying for more.

"Let's get this show on the road!" he cried out to his fellow Rangers as they charged with their own weapons at the enemy.

"Yo, Troy! You're diggin' those shovel, right?" Once again, the humorous Jake made another one as he swiped Jestino with his Eagle Sword. But the joke was well received, as the Ranger in question was having a blast with the double weapons.

"You said it, Jake!" responded the lead Ranger. "Nothing like levelling up the score on these clowns!" He then stuck down the shovels before pulling them up with full strength, digging up two boulders of dirt and sending them hurling towards the Tri-Mancer aliens. Caught by the boulders, the trio were being grounded as the pure force of the boulders wrecked them apart.

"Chop chop, people! This is nothing to poke at. Power Daggers!" Wielding dual daggers, the Mighty Morphin' Yellow Ranger played around with Arkanos by repeatedly spiking his opponent.

"Argh! That stings! WHOO!" Jestino could feel the multiple stabs playing across his body as he jumped like a tap dancer. Once the stabbing stopped, fury came as Jestino was steaming for retaliation, wanting to stab right at the Yellow Ranger with his sword. "Take this!" That was when the Ranger crossed his daggers together, blocking his sword before pushing it back.

"Hey, Gia." called the Yellow Wind Ranger. "You sure you don't need to go Legendary on this?"

"I don't need to use Legendary Powers to take these guys out." she replied with sass. "Mega power is as good as they come! Tiger Claw!"

"Lion Hammer!" The two Yellow Rangers used their signature weapons, the Tiger Claw and a long hammer attached to a staff, jumped in the air, and landed on the ground while striking the ground below them, causing a small earthquake, shattering the ground. Two of the Tri-Mancer aliens managed to jump away to safety. Unfortunately, for one of them, it was too late to even react. He fell into the shallow abyss and landed on the lower surface.

"Looks like a great catch!" praised Zeo Yellow. "Let me go get it!"

"Go for it, Emma!" Volunteering to venture down to find the caught alien, Zeo Yellow took out her Double Clubs and jumped down to the crevice. Immediately as she touched down, she found the lost alien, stuttering from the force of the blow, and already shaking upon seeing the Ranger in front of him.

"Zeo Power…!" She charged her weapons by swinging them around like a ninja with nunchucks, making them charge up with bright yellow power. "Double Clubs!" Finally, she then swung them forward straight at the monster. The hits were so powerful it eventually knocked the poor alien up away from the abyss.

Meanwhile, Kalach and Operation Overdrive Yellow duked it out against each other. This time, though, now it seemed that the larger Drive Claws were now at even strength with Kalach's sword. Two heavyweight weapons clubbing at one another, but both skilfully played as the two combatants used their techniques to try and outdo the other.

"Give it up, Rangers!" Kalach shouted. "No matter how many modes you use; we will outmatch you yet!" Troy was not intimidated. He knew that he had all the power to keep on going and that will make Kalach and his goons lose their chances.

"Then we'll keep coming at you with everything we can take!" Regrouping with his friends again, the lead Ranger pulled out another Key from the assortment, followed by the rest of the team.

" **LEGENDARY BLACK RANGER MODE!** "

" **It's Morphin' Time!** "

" **Dino Thunder, Power Up!** "

" **RPM, Get in Gear!** "

" **Ranger of Aquitar, Full Power!** "

" **Wild Access!** "

" **Let's Rocket!** "

The Rangers, now turned into the Legendary Black Rangers, now started to do something different. They gathered together in the same row and pulled out their weapons.

"Power Axe!"

"Brachio Staff!"

"Rocket Blaster!"

"Aquitian Saber!"

"Bison Axe!"

"Lunar Lance!"

Then, they proceeded to charge up their weapons to full power, until a bright glow emitted from each of the weapon's barrels or blades. The sight of these weapons was enough to startle the opposite side.

One by one, with weapons ready to fire, the Rangers pulled the trigger or slashed out, and launched various attacks and energy blasts on the enemies. All projectiles soon conjoined together into a much larger ball of power. It soon came to and overwhelmed the monsters into submission. Once it finally hit, the massive fireball exploded, engulfing them at once. Thrown into the air, they landed on the ground hard.

Just before the Imperial fiends could get up, the team of Rangers already made the move to, again, change into new modes.

" **LEGENDARY BLUE RANGER MODE!** "

" **It's Morphin' Time!** "

" **Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!** "

" **Go Go, Samurai!** "

" **Time for Time Force!** "

" **Magical Source, Mystic Force!** "

" **Go Go, Megaforce!** "

The monsters, coming back to their senses, were now seeing blue as a line of Blue Rangers replaced the Black Rangers.

"Okay, now!" Megaforce Blue called out. "Let's see you take us on **my** turf! Blue Rangers, ready!"

Aside from him using his Shark Bowgun, the rest of the Rangers used their own weapons and charged right for the Imperials.

"Power Lance!"

"Jungle Tonfa!"

Joining forces, the Mighty Morphin' and Jungle Fury Blue Rangers danced their way against Kalach. Mighty Morphin' Blue spun his double-bladed lance and struck at Kalach's elbows, hoping to stun the battle-hardened General from using his sword, while the critical points on his body were targeted and hit by Jungle Fury Blue's double _tonfa_ weapons.

"Shark Bowgun!"

"Hydro Bow!" Samurai Blue and Megaforce Blue launched a volley of blue wave arrows and blasts, simultaneously hitting their marks on all three Tri-Mancers.

Meanwhile, Arkanos went for his cards and launched another barrage at Time Force Blue and "Chrono Sabers! Staff Mode!" Joining two of her futuristic swords together into a long double-bladed weapon, Time Force Blue whirled it around and around in front of her and Mystic Force Blue. The cards reached their mark, only for all of them to be shredded to pieces by the spinning fan of blades. Behind the cover of the swords, Mystic Force Blue stepped on over and casted another spell, summoning a powerful torrent of water from the wand, washing away the unfortunate Arkanos and Jestino.

Soon, the Generals and the monsters withdrew again. This time, they were prepared to overcome the Rangers should they try to act against them. They let loose another wave of lethal energy from each of their bodies. The large wave swept right through and blew up where the Rangers were standing. The team was nowhere to be seen, until…

" **LEGENDARY SILVER RANGER MODE!** "

The team became shining silver as they leapt from within the explosion and drifted right over the extremely surprised gang.

"Super Silverizer!"

"Skyshift Blazer!"

The first two to attack were the Silver Space Ranger and the RPM Silver Ranger, slicing and gunning down the enemies below them.

Upon landing on the ground, three more of the Rangers, the Titanium Ranger, the Operation Overdrive Mercury Ranger and the Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger summoned their melee weapons and ran towards the pinned Generals.

"Titanium Axe!"

"Drive Detector!"

"Lunar Cue, Saber Mode!"

All three Rangers ran their weapons right through the crowd with one ultimate swipe each, managing to slash through all of the enemies at once.

Finally, it was finally Super Mega Silver's turn to finish up the charge.

"Super Silver Spear!" Using his golden trident, he did extra damage by slashing the monsters with multiple strikes with his weapon.

With all of these Ranger morphs and attacks, with extreme teamwork and technique, the Generals and Tri-Mancers were unable to do anything but take hit after hit. It all seemed like an easy win for the Rangers.

The six aliens all flew off the strikes, landing roughly a few feet back. Among them all, however, Kalach let out a monstrous roar of anger and impatience as he got back up to his feet. The Rangers were able to get the best of them, and now he was mighty furious.

"Whoa! Now that's what I call a temper!" Operation Overdrive Silver called, slightly spooked by the raging cry.

However, after his outcry, he suddenly started to calm down, taking a deep breath to cool his nerves. Soon, he was back to his old self. He was probably one of those cool and respectable Generals, though when ticked off, he could get real nasty.

"Well, I have to say. You Rangers have done something very few have ever done before."

"Oh yeah?" The Space Silver Ranger spoke up. "And what is that?"

"You have managed to make me very, very angry. And not many have ever survived to see through my rage. Given I have calmed down from this frustrating turn of events, you have earned a place in that category."

"Since when has a monster like Kalach, possessing a demon sword and almost indestructible armour, learn to honour his fights?" wondered Super Mega Silver.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing?" added RPM Silver.

"However…" Suddenly, the Rangers could see the General tightening his grip on the sword, as well as the glowing red light on the blade shining brighter and brighter again. "That will only mean that I have to raise the stakes myself!" Giving one more slash, the same energy cloud burst away. The Rangers could feel the power of the force passing through their bodies; a chilly and eerie feeling.

What was even scarier was that now, a pair of flaming red eyes were now seen in Kalach, signalling a hidden power within the General. Again, it was also a little frightening to notice that the other Generals and the Tri-Mancers were not getting up at all. Arkanos and Jestino were on their feet while the triplets were down on the ground, but they did not seem to bother moving. It was then that Arkanos spoke.

"Hmmm hmmm." he chuckled. "This is going to be interesting."

"Wh-what is?" asked RPM Silver.

"What you are witnessing right now is Kalach's true power." True power? What kind of power was he talking about?

"Kalach comes from a warrior race. A race known as the Gredirians."

"The Gredirians?!" Suddenly, all eyes were on Orion, who had somehow let out a shout of sudden realization and terror.

"You know them, Orion?" asked the Lunar Wolf Ranger.

"The Gredirians are an ancient race of powerful warriors who have been known to terrorize known galaxies for millennia. They are often called 'the scourge of the universe'. They come in swarming fleets, pillaging everything they see, and they won't stop until a planet is wiped dry and barren. Those, like Kalach, are elite soldiers, who possess a great power within their blood, allowing them to use their rage to channel their inner energies. So enrage one, and you'll be in for some big trouble."

"Ah… So, you've heard of the tales, Silver Ranger." said Kalach with pure coldness in his voice.

"I know well enough of your race's notoriety. We Andresians were among the victims of your violent rampages."

"Sounds like the Mongol hordes." noted the Titanium Ranger.

"That times ten, Noah." Orion later added, adding to the terror of the Rangers. "And, it so happens that they have received even more notoriety in recent years, thanks in part to their allegiance to none other than the Mavro Empire."

So, the Rangers knew what they were facing. Kalach, a heavily-armed warrior part of a violent warrior race, packed with a powerful force deep inside him that, when immensely provoked, could spell absolute horror to those around him. And given Kalach's ranks within Verinora's inner circle, it would seem that these barbaric hordes were now powerful allies to the Empire. They now knew what to expect, but they were most certainly not ready to prepare to counter the hidden strength.

Now, it appeared that Kalach had gained additional power, as seen through the flames now burning around his body. The heat was so intense, that the Rangers could feel it from where they were standing.

"Guys, brace yourselves." Still, the Silver Space Ranger maintained his team's composure, ensuring that they were not fully discouraged by the sudden turn of events. "We're going to need to go up a whole new level."

"And what better way to do that than…" Super Mega Silver, seemingly feeling the effects of Troy's leadership, pressed the belt buckle and flipped out was yet another Ranger Key. A Red one. Soon, the rest of the team all took out their own Red Ranger Keys. It was now time for the main event. Against a now more powerful enemy, they knew that it would take the combined force of some of the most powerful Rangers out there. A force of Red Rangers.

" **LEGENDARY RED RANGER MODE!** "

" **It's Morphin' Time!** "

" **Zeo Ranger Five, Red!** "

" **Shift into Turbo!** "

" **Go Go, Samurai!** "

" **Magical Source, Mystic Force!** "

" **Quantum Power!** "

At once, all the Rangers changed into their Red Ranger forms. Troy using his Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger mode, Noah as the Red Zeo Ranger, Jake shifting into the Red Turbo Ranger, Gia as the Female Samurai Red Ranger, Emma as the Red Mystic Ranger, and lastly, Orion as the Quantum Ranger.

Fully energized and ready, the Rangers pumped up for what appeared to be a colossal power battle against a very empowered General Kalach, who was still in a blazing state.

"Come, Rangers…" He drew his supercharged sword at the Rangers, intimidating them. "Come meet your doom!" He swung the sword back, and now primed for combat, charged right for the six Red Rangers.

"Here he comes!" As soon as Kalach tried to slash down on the Rangers, they all dispersed as the blade came down on them. But when the blade managed to slam down on the ground, the Rangers felt an amazing rush of energy crashing against them. They were slightly pushed back from it. The Rangers were especially surprised. The blade barely even touched the ground, and it still left a medium-sized crater on the ground, clearly showing the infamous and tremendous power of a Gredirian.

Everyone managed to surround the attacking brute after their dodges. Soon, they all used their weapons to try and subdue the monster before he could unleash another wild attack.

"Come on, while he's recharging!" Soon, the Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger made the signal to attack, with all of the other Rangers lunging their weapons at Kalach's back. All the blades eventually clashed onto his back successfully. But the attacks barely made a single dent.

Worse still, once Kalach recovered from his encumbered state, he built up all the energy within his body and with one huge push, he released a massive energy storm, with red clouds of power sweeping the Rangers all around him away, coupled with a loud battle cry to further emphasize his power.

Everyone fell to the ground after the full furious attack. From that one attack, they could feel an array of effects; pain, burning, shock, confusion, ringing in the ears, and even nausea. Just some of the main effects. This was one powerful storm that the Rangers would never want to come across again.

"Drgh!" the lead Red Ranger uttered. He stumbled up back to his feet, and tried to rally his team back together. However, he could see that they were in no better condition than he was. "Guys, you holding up okay?"

"What?!" the Red Turbo Ranger yelled, unable to hear with all the ringing in his ears. "I can't hear you!"

"I'm fine, Troy…" The Quantum Ranger also tried to balance himself up, but he was wincing in pain as his legs were being stung all over as a result of the storm. He could only use his Quantum Defender Saber as a walking stick. "Ugh!" Soon, he lost some balance and tumbled down.

"Orion!" Mighty Morphin' Red rushed on over to his fallen friend, who had now kneeled down on the floor.

"This is not good." noted Mystic Force Red.

"We're getting pounded out here." added Samurai Red.

"Pull yourselves together, guys." All of the Rangers, except Orion, did their best to stand up straight. "We have to keep fighting… for our friends. For Earth!" Again, the five Rangers made way and tried to attack Kalach.

This time, Kalach was willing to play around with the Rangers. Leaving his sword etched on the ground, he resulted to his bare fists, crackling his knuckles before they were powered by the same dark energy.

Mighty Morphin' Red was up first, slashing his Power Sword at Kalach, but the overpowered General knocked it off. Before a second pass by the Red Mystic Ranger and her Magi Sword, Kalach grabbed the blade just in time and pulled her away from him.

When the combined force of Turbo Red, who had managed to recover some of his hearing, and Zeo Red came by, Kalach managed to take hold of the blades without getting his palms cut or dented! He just shook the weapons of the Rangers' hands and used the dual swords against them, knocking them back down.

"Fire Smasher!" Unleashing a large red _zanbato_ with a white disk attached as her weapon, Samurai Red took hold of a handle on the blade and held it like a heavy cannon. "Take this!" After charging up the fire in her heart and channelling it into the Fire Smasher, she oulled the trigger and fired a huge fireball that almost oversized the General himself.

But even this large flaming blast did not intimidate Kalach. He simply just stood there unfazed by the deadly force and held out his right hand, waiting for the fiery orb to come his way. Anyone at this point would be absolutely crazy to stand in the way of one of the Samurai Rangers' most powerful attacks. At least, so the Rangers thought.

Once the attack reached Kalach, it seared right into him, covering the General in pure scorching fire. As the fireball exploded, the Rangers could see nothing but fiery destruction; not even a single sign of the General. It looked like the attack finally did its job.

"Hehehehe…" Unfortunately, an evil chuckle was heard from within the flames. As the fire disappeared all around them, now they could see a tall and bulky silhouette emerging from the smoke and remaining flames.

"No way! How could he-?!" Everyone was alarmed to see that the Fire Smasher attack, said to being able to disintegrate any foe that gets caught within the burning force, did not even damage a single part of Kalach.

The red and crimson flames burning from his body were shown again as the same haunting glowing eyes continued to blink as well. The Rangers couldn't think of what to do with the situation now. It seemed that Kalach was like no other enemy they have ever faced. Even when Emperor Mavro proved to be the biggest threat before, he was bested by the Rangers' clever use of the multiple legends' powers. But to see a General fully owning them even with their best Red Ranger powers, there was just no stopping him. This guy was a tank with legs and a sword.

"Guys, gather around." Trying to remain calm, Troy grouped up the rest of his team in front of the fallen Quantum Ranger. "We have to keep trying. There has to be a weakness."

"There **IS** no weakness!" yelled Jestino victoriously. "Kalach is an invincible war machine! You Rangers have no chance on taking him on even with your so-called 'Legendary Ranger Powers'!"

"You exaggerate, Jestino…" replied Kalach with the same cold voice. "But yes, the fact remains, that the odds are against you, Power Rangers." Kalach then made the move, walking slowly towards the spooked Rangers. They prepared their weapons again, anticipating what might happen next.

"It's time for you to finally be… destroyed!" Soon, the General was at it again. He dashed right for the Rangers while they got on the defensive.

"Prepare yourselves!" Kalach made it within range of the Rangers. His sword now thirsty for more destruction. The first Ranger in his sights was the Samurai Red Ranger. Using her larger Fire Smasher now in melee mode, her weapon was the only one among the group that could go toe-to-toe with Kalach's sword. The latter, however, was still lighter and, thus, Kalach was able to pick out where he could get past the Fire Smasher and hit the Ranger wielding it.

The Samurai Ranger made one swing from above and slashed down to the ground, but the nimbler General was able to avoid being caught by the large blade and made one effective slash to her chest. The Ranger was tossed aside as she lost all of her strength in one blow. So much power was lost that, inevitably she de-morphed back to her human form.

"Gia!" Shock overwhelmed the Power Rangers. In just one slash, Gia had been knocked out of her Ranger powers. With two Rangers down, now what were they to do?

"Hang on, Gia! I'm coming to save 'ya!" Loyal to Gia as always, Jake ran forward to her aid, with his Turbo Lightning Sword in hand. But just before he could get to her, Kalach caught sight of the incoming Ranger and slashed a power slash that travelled from the sword towards Jake. The crescent-shaped projectile cut right through the unfortunate hero. In extreme pain, the Turbo Ranger fell to the ground as well, with his Ranger powers fading away and turning back to a human.

"No!" Noah cried out for his best friend. He then turned to the Red Mystic Ranger. "Emma. Let's go!"

"Right!" The two Rangers soon charged for Kalach, hoping to out match him with numbers. But that was when Kalach managed to see them coming. The Zeo Power Sword and Magi Sword clashed with the abnormal sword and a lockdown occurred. However, as they pushed each other down, the sword quickly shined brighter and brighter, slightly blinding the Rangers. And then, before they could do anything, it was too late. Kalach thrust his sword up, repelling the blades away before, finally, slicing the two Rangers up. Thrown aside, the two Rangers also de-Morphed.

"Guys! NO!" The Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger could only watch helplessly as his teammates were now rendered weakened. He tried to direct the team to fight as one, but all just fell apart after watching his friends being decimated by Kalach's power. And now, his whole team was knocked out of commission. The loss of his friends was so devastating that he started to weaken and eventually, he was back into his Megaforce mode.

"This…" The still fallen Quantum Ranger, now Morphing back to his Super Mega Silver mode, was just as horrified to witness everything that had transpired. "I can't… believe it."

Kalach, on the other hand, now victorious, brushed his sword with his hand. The Rangers could see that the extreme power surging around him started to fade away. The eyes returned to the normal yellow colour. And all Kalach did was smoothly breathed in and out. After such a violent skirmish, the General could finally relax after defeating about four Rangers at once.

Though he knew that there was still one Ranger left pumping, he still believed that the odds were in his favour. And so, eyeing the two remaining Rangers, he inched closer towards them. It was over for the Rangers to him.

Crouching down, Troy could only face the ground, his hands pressing down. He had lost the will to fight, feeling that he had failed his friends. He could hear only the rustling of Kalach's feet walking right towards him.

"Face it, Red Ranger…" Kalach taunted. "It's all over for you and your precious planet. Soon, your seniors will suffer our wrath and the planet Earth, will be the prize won for our sublime Empress." But Troy did not say anything. He was still feeling ashamed for his supposed failure, unable to shake it off.

"And our conquest shall start… with the death of your friends."

Kalach's cold remark sent a powerful chill down Troy's spine. Shivering immensely, he could hear the footsteps coming for him. Fearing the worst, he clenched his fists, waiting for whatever was about to happen to him. However, once the footsteps were loud enough to know that Kalach was right next to him, Troy then heard the footsteps continuing to walk on past him.

"Huh?" He couldn't tell what was going on, but once he raised his head and turned around, he saw for himself a terrible scene waiting to occur.

Kalach was inching closer and closer to none other than Orion. Standing in front of the Silver Ranger, he then reached out for his neck.

"Wha? Whoa!" Orion wished he could fight, but the pain inflicted in his legs kept from making any movements. All he could feel was the tight grip of Kalach's fist gripping his neck. His own hands trying to pry off the General, but to no avail. He was done for. Soon, he was slowly suffocating and choking as Kalach tightened his grip on him.

"Say goodbye..."

"NO!"

Suddenly, there was a heart-stopping cry coming from behind Kalach. Deciding to divert his attention, he loosened hus grip on the Silver Ranger before turning to see Megaforce Red.

"What the?!" Then, as soon as he saw the seemingly defeated Ranger, he saw the most unexpected thing.

"Uhhhh…" Gia then rose up, completely giddy from her fall, and held her sore head. "Huh?" It was also then that she saw something very extraordinary.

All eyes were soon aimed towards the Red Ranger. But what caught them in pure shock, was to see what was going on with him.

Upon seeing him, he was standing up, head still down and arms slumped. His fists soon clenched before raising his head up to look at Kalach. And although no one could see it, his face was filled with rage. He narrowed his eyes at the General and his mind now focused on defeating him.

But the one thing that everyone was so appalled by was something around the Ranger. He was now surrounded by a majestic bright light. The brightest light they have ever seen.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **So what is this hidden power within Troy? And what will happen next to the Mighty Morphin' team? Find out on the next Power Rangers!**


	14. A Morphinominal Comeback (Part 5)

**Chapter 12: A Morphinominal Comeback (Part 5)**

 **Frankthetriviaman: Again, thank you for the positive review! You've been quite excited and amazed by all the action and development that this story had been going through, haven't you?**

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Angel Grove,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

It was not long before the other Rangers all recovered from their painful situations. After some excruciating headaches and body pains, they soon realized that there was a brief moment of inaction. Nothing was happening, and soon, they found out why.

Something incredible was unfolding right in front of them as the battle between two combatants was about to enter an unexpected turn of events.

In front of everyone, their friend and leader, Troy Burrows, was engulfed in what appeared to be a shining golden aura. His fists clenched and his gaze directed right towards the enemy, Kalach, who had just released his strangle of the Silver Ranger.

Now facing what was going on, Kalach prepared his sword, not knowing what the Red Ranger had to settle the score.

While empowered, the Red Ranger could see the bright lights shining in his eyes and small particles floating around him. He couldn't figure out what was going on with himself, but he could feel extra power burning in his body, making him feel a whole lot more super. Even far more super than his Super Mega Mode.

"This… power…" Megaforce Red said to himself, feeling more burst in his body. "I've… felt this before…"

"Noah…?" Jake called, still astonished by Troy's sudden boost of strength. "What's going on with Troy?"

Completely taken by surprise, Noah could not answer the question. He just stared in pure amazement, his injuries forgotten.

"I… can't tell, Jake." replied Noah. "It's like he's being surrounded by a weird form of energy like I've never seen before."

"No, Noah." Emma interrupted. "We **have** seen this before." Everyone turned to the girl with puzzled looks. Where would she have seen Troy become so powerful? Was there really a time where it happened to him like this?

"Do you guys remember back when Robo-Knight became evil?"

* * *

November 1st, 2014,

0 BLB,

Harwood County,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

It was almost two years ago, during the days of the Armada and Emperor Mavro. Or rather, it was during the time where the last surviving heir to the throne, Vrak, was unleashing his most diabolical scheme yet; to break the Earth apart with energy drills powered by the Rangers' own energy.

To make things worse, in an attempt to keep the Rangers at bay, Vrak went ahead and done yet another unthinkable deed. By capturing the Silver Ranger, he had used his own life-force to control the Rangers' greatest ally yet, Robo-Knight.

The once Protector of the Earth, now an evil entity, had been forced into becoming evil by tormenting the Rangers with his seemingly invincible might, taking them down for as long as Vrak could terrorize the Earth.

But in a small warehouse, Troy and Robo-Knight were about to face each other in a fierce battle to see who shall prevail; the forces of the light or the forces of darkness.

It was not long though, that even in his Ranger form, Troy was unable to match up against his metallic friend. He had been weakened so badly that he had no strength left to morph. The only thing he could do now, was fight in his most vulnerable human form.

"Troy!" As the showdown began, the fight was soon joined by the rest of the Megaforce team, fresh from their own encounter with Vrak's monster. There, they saw their leader and their corrupted friend getting ready to exchange blows.

Then, with his fists pumped, Troy rushed right in towards the fallen knight, who defended himself against the charging human.

"Stay back, guys!" Troy cried out to his teammates, halting them from intervening. This was his fight, and he alone must stop Robo-Knight. But his friends all wished they could do something to save him too. "I got this!"

After a few blocks and punches, Troy eventually tried to strike down the robot, only for him to receive a painful blow to his stomach from a leg, causing him to stumble back.

"Troy!" Gia called out, with her and her friends' concerns growing even more seeing their friend struggle.

"Dargh!" And then, another dashing blow to the face as a metallic clang was heard, with Troy spinning around to the ground.

"TROY! Stop!" Again, the cries of his friends sounding even more desperate, not wanting to see more. But there was nothing they could do.

Down on the ground, Troy was then grabbed at the shoulder and pulled up by Robo-Knight. Troy could see it with own eyes, meeting with the completely once-red, now-pitch black visor of the hero. Slowly losing his strength, he could only hold on to the knight's chest as the latter's grip continued to tighten.

"You still gotta have some good left in you!" Now, even Troy was getting anguished. Unable to take the pressure of forcefully fighting his own friend. Desperate to reach him, he could do so much as yell out his eagerness to save him.

However, all Troy got was a blank, but cold stare from Robo-Knight's emotionless face.

"There is only…" As Robo-Knight spoke, he pulled Troy over and tossed him towards a stack of crates and barrels. "…my mission!"

Troy crashed right into the metal barrels, dealing great damage. And immediately as he landed, Robo-Knight was quick on his feet, walking over to the fallen Ranger and and pulled him up again. He then delivered a powerful punch to Troy's face. Fortunately, this time, Troy was able to dodge the fist and ducked right under it, releasing himself from the robot's grip. But it was too late to react as he was again met with a punch to the stomach. Trying to get up, he saw Robo-Knight going in for another blow, but quickly went right around him and wrapped him with all his might.

In an arm lock, Robo-Knight tried to break free.

"That's why I'll never give up on you!" yelled Troy. "Your mission is to **protect** the Earth! Not destroy it!"

Again, his pleas went unheard. As the mighty knight thrust himself away from his lock, he grabbed onto Troy again and threw him off onto the sandy floor.

"Robo-Knight, you don't have to do this!" called out Jake, but again, Robo-Knight had none of it.

"Troy!" Emma cried. "Please let us help!" At this point, the Rangers could do nothing but watch as Troy relentlessly continued trying to stop Robo-Knight. They had to help him. That was what they trained for. To work as a team and defeat evil together. However, Troy just went on alone, trying to ensure that his friends would not get hurt anymore.

"I can reach him!" he called out to his teammates as he took hold of Robo-Knight again. "Dargh!" But all he got next was a deadly kick to the chest. But as he made one more punch to Robo-Knight, the latter blocked it with his own and then punched Troy with his mightiest blow yet. Troy tried to block it himself, but the force of the strike was too much for him to handle. Soon, he found himself being hurled back towards his comrades. Landing on the ground hard, he tried to get up, but his body was starting to tremble in pure exhaustion.

His friends went out to reach him, but they soon stopped when they saw Troy moving back up slowly. But all the Red Ranger could muster was only enough to kneel. Unable to stand, he could only face Robo-Knight from a lower level, surely making the fallen hero look on in pure pity.

All hope was dwindling for the Rangers. It would seem that the once Guardian of the Earth was now fully enveloped in a blanket of darkness. There was no saving him now as he stared down at Troy.

"ROBO-KNIGHT!" But then, all eyes were on Troy. Slowly, the leader soon began to rise to his feet. There was a stark amount of anger seen in his face. But deep inside him, there was much fury building up. There was no way he was going to let evil take over such a valiant and noble warrior like Robo-Knight. There has to be a way to break him free from Vrak's control. And for Troy, it was going to take a whole lot more energy to stop him. Energy beyond his abilities. "You have a mission to fulfil!" Troy burst up, not giving up on his friend. He will keep on fighting to the end, even if he had to die doing it.

"Yes." Robo-Knight walked on to him, still dark in evil. "Your destruction!"

Suddenly, as Troy stood firm, something tinkered within him. He felt it in his hands, causing him to clench them. For some reason, that tingling feeling was starting to make him feel something different. Something… powerful. Stressing his frustration again, he tensed up all the muscle in his body as he bent back down. Slowly afterwards, he now felt a strong course of energy racing through his body. Soon, once the feeling was at its strongest, he threw back up and let out a fearsome battle cry.

"HAAAARRRGGHHH!" Then, what followed simply blew everyone away. When Troy screamed, a fierce frenzy of bright power flushed right out of him in a twister; the same type of power seen today. The light was so bright that they could only shield themselves from it. Even Robo-Knight looked away, but maintained his unflustered self.

Then, once Troy had finished unleashing the full power, he aimed towards Robo-Knight and, with his full fury, slammed the biggest and most powerful punch he had ever summoned right at Robo-Knight's chest.

When the fist made contact, the full power from it channelled into the metal chest and the force was just too tremendous to withstand. Thus, the strong knight was sent flying from the hit. In mid-air, sparks were seen fizzing around him. Eventually, the now defeated warrior finally landed on the ground hard, fully deactivated.

After the epic punch, the energy around Troy soon disappeared, and the sudden disposal of that energy left Troy a little weaker now. Never before had he felt such a surge of energy, rivalling that of his Super Mega powers.

However, one thing was certain; there was so much flowing through him that he had absolutely no control over it. His mighty attack could have well destroyed Robo-Knight, at least that was how he felt.

Luckily, the attack did not do much damage despite the feeling of extra power. In fact, it did manage to save Robo-Knight instead. After recovering from his sudden burst, Troy looked up as his friends came over to help him. Then, he saw movement from Robo-Knight. And, once he saw his face, he could see that the black in the visor had now reverted back to the usual red. It was enough to show him what had happened.

"Robo-Knight!" Seeing that the attack may have finally done its job, Troy stood back up and ran towards Robo-Knight, followed by his friends.

Still down, Robo-Knight looked up to see his Ranger friends all gathered to his aid.

Troy could feel the good in Robo-Knight restored. Somehow, the power he had was enough to finally break the curse of Vrak's power.

"Red Ranger." He spoke with his old peaceful voice. "Your voice pierced the darkness that engulfed me. You brought me back to the light. Thank you."

Troy was elated to hear of Robo-Knight's recovery. He always knew that deep down, the knight of Earth was still good. He just needed some extra push to help break through the evil in his circuitry.

However, at the same time, as Robo-Knight tried to get up, he was only pushed back down by the pain that was inflicted by Troy's ultimate attack. The damage was, according to Noah, beyond repair, that it would require the power of Gosei to fix. But judging by how he was unable to control his strength, it seemed that Troy did a little too much, which troubled the boy.

Somehow, he was capable of harnessing an immense power, but the fact that he couldn't control it was a heavy hit for him. If he ever unleashed such a force again, would there be the same consequences? If he was to save someone from the same situation as Robo-Knight, would there be casualties the next time?

It was at that point that Troy wished that he would not face such dangerous power in the future.

After the Armada was defeated days later, fortunately, he did not end up using the same burst of energy and thankfully, the Armada and Emperor Mavro were down without it. He was sure that there was no worry for overusing his strength again.

He was wrong…

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Angel Grove,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

"So, you mean…?" Gia said. "That is the same energy he had back then with Robo-Knight?"

"Yeah. I remember now." added Jake. "That was quite a punch he did back then."

"Too bad it didn't last long too." wondered Emma. "I'm afraid that he might not have enough time to take on a fully powerful enemy like Kalach."

Back at the battle, the Red Ranger, still engulfed in the same intense energy glow, was now inching closer to a now startled Kalach. The General stared down at his opponent, sword at the ready, but was unsure of what to do.

"What is this power?" he wondered. "It… feels so powerful. Like nothing I ever felt before… Not even my most powerful enemies from before combined." He could feel the energy heating up the atmosphere around him, and all of that was actually going right through his armour.

However, his thoughts were cut short. Suddenly, snapping back into reality, Kalach could see that the Red Ranger was now almost inches away from him. He drew his sword out, prepared for what he was about to face.

The Red Ranger only walked on, fists tightening around the hilt of his Dragon Sword. Then, once he was close enough, he raised the blade into the air and with one strong push of power…

"HHHRRAAAGGGHHH!" The sword slashed right down, followed by a bright energy trail. The blade made contact with kalach's own, but the force of the strike was so powerful, so intense, that the durable dark sword was actually thrown down to the ground, losing itself from its users own hands.

"What?!" The force was felt as Kalach's hands were actually shivering. Where could the Red Ranger ever have such incredible power? That was all he could think before, again, he looked up to the Ranger and saw the sword pulled behind him.

"HIIIYYAAA!" And then,

 **WWHHAAAZAAOOO!**

"DARGGHHH!" An extremely sharp cut was felt followed by an intense burn exploding all around his chest. Then, the General, reeling in pain, feel right back, in the same manner as Robo-Knight did more than a year ago. Kalach touched down on the ground hard, grabbing onto his chest in pure agony.

"Whoa!" Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. Such power! They really couldn't hold the fact that their own friend was capable of using an attack as deadly as that.

"That's incredible!" exclaimed Emma.

"Did you see how he was able to knock Kalach right of his heavy toes?!" added Jake with more excitement.

"Way to go, Troy!" cheered Gia.

"Extraordinary!" shouted Noah.

As Kalach rolled around in pain, everyone was expecting Troy to now, having finished his attack, finally take a rest and power down.

However, as the Red Ranger stood firm, nothing changed. The aura around him was still shining as bright as ever. He stood calmly but coldly as he looked on at his enemy down on the ground.

"Hang on." Gia noticed that the energy as disappearing as it should be. "Why is he not stopping? Wasn't he supposed to stop after landing a hit like that?"

"Maybe not." Then, everyone turned their attention to Noah, who somehow has an objection to Gia's statement.

"What's your catch, Noah?" the girl asked again.

"Well, I was thinking. Back then, when he did it to Robo-Knight, he only powered down when Robo-Knight finally came to from the darkness."

"Okay…"

"Now look at him. There's still Kalach over there." Noah then pointed out to Kalach.

"So, what are you saying?" asked a confused Jake.

"Don't you get it?" Noah snapped. "When Troy punched the heck out of Dark Robo-Knight, the darkness in him was gone. And then. Poof! He was done. But now, he's dealing with an evil General, one with no good in him." It was then that everyone, even Jake, started to get the picture.

"I get it now!" said Jake. "Because there's still evil here, Troy's energy won't go away."

"Precisely."

"Kalach's in for it now!" cheered Emma.

"But…" Again, another sudden twisty call from the smart guy. "I remembered what Troy told me of this outburst. He said that he was unable to control this newfound power. He just let his anger and desperation on saving Robo-Knight take course and unleashed it without any control over his own body." A fearful expression as seen in each of the Rangers.

"You mean…?" asked a worried Emma. "He won't be able to stop until he is finally content?"

"I don't know, Emma. But whatever is going with Troy right now, we'll have to wait and see. I'm afraid things are about to get real dangerous around here."

Gia stepped up to the gang and clenched a fist of assurance, despite her own concerns.

"Let's just put faith in Troy." she expressed. "He's better than this to let some unknown force take over him."

"I hope you're right, G." Soon, all the Rangers could do was watch as their faithful companion was engulfed in a power like never seen before.

"Ergh…" Kalach had trailed a little further, hoping to reach his sword before the Ranger could get close enough. It was surely an unusual sight for everyone around. His fellow Generals looked on as they witnessed Kalach, known for his unbreakable power and strength, now struggling to get a hold on the Red Ranger.

Kalach managed to reclaim his sword and stood back up. There, he saw the Red Ranger just staying where he was. Again, battle-ready, Kalach stood his ground. Somehow, he felt his dark energy return to him as his body began to glow in dark red again.

"Red Ranger… For some reason you have reawakened my inner power. No one has ever caused me to use it mere moments after using it once." Kalach's voice strangely changed. He was no longer sounding shaken from the sheer might of the Red Ranger. Now, it sounded like he was back to his old self. Cold and brutal.

The Red Ranger did not say a word. It was like his new power had completely changed him. Usually the confident and aspiring Ranger, he was now like a silent fighter, who did not need to say anything to anyone; that he meant business.

"So, nothing to say, eh? No matter, I shall finish you off with all my power!" With his power now at full, Kalach began his rampage again.

And the duel began anew. Two completely empowered warriors ready to cook up a storm, in a clash of titans. The moment the blades made contact, a loud booming sound resonated throughout the area, felt by those around the combatants. Coupled with a bright flash of conflicting colours of energy blasts, the clashing blades locked in a tense showdown.

"Whoa!" Jake nearly fell from the force of the blast. "That's some major shaking right now!"

"I heard Angel Grove's an earthquake safe zone." added Noah. "Looks like they're in for a once-in-a-lifetime event!"

"Seriously, guys. You find humour in this?" Gia ranted.

But as Noah was about to say something, metal clangs from the blades of the two warriors interrupted, making them look back and watch.

Kalach swung his sword at the Red Ranger, but the latter was able to roll away from the attack and slashed at the General's back. Stumbling forward away from the Ranger, Kalach turned around and slashed at him again, only to be blocked again by the Ranger's sword.

Clash after clash, the two blades continued to strike at each other from each slice. With each attack, the swords actually produced a shaking boom from the clashing, with everyone around feeling the tremors.

Kalach swung his sword from the side, but once again, the Red Ranger made a roll away from the danger and, after dodging, threw his weapon like a Frisbee, as spun its way in the air, cutting away at Kalach in the process. The blade repeatedly made its way around him, rapidly slicing at his armour. And it was actually making dents all over than last time.

Once the sword flew away, finished with its job, the pinned General bent down, feeling the stings from his wounds. He clung onto his shoulder and clutched one of the harder-hit areas. He could never had imagined that he would be hit this badly yet, especially from an opponent who he was taking down himself. Despite this, his fury went unchallenged.

Kalach charged up his sword and unleashed a blast of red power against the Red Ranger. However, no matter how big the blast was, the Red Ranger was still walking on towards Kalach. The raging attack was about to hit him, but then, the Dragon Sword itself began to glow brightly as its user summoned his own power and transferred it into the sword. Then, with one heavy slash, the blade projected a powerful force that simply cut the incoming blast in half. The two halves separated and exploded right behind the unshaken Red Ranger.

"What?! No one has ever avoided my attack like that!" shouted Kalach in pure disbelief. But as he was about to speak some more, the Red Ranger swung his sword out and made a similar blast from his own sword. The bright white orb of power made its way towards Kalach, who was very unprepared for the sudden attack. When the blast came to him, he quickly put his sword at the front and tried to stop it. The attack hit the sword head on, causing a mighty push against the warrior General. Soon, Kalach had stopped dragging his feet and attempted to push away the shot. Putting all his strength and power into it, his sword helped him keep himself steady, but the blast was just too strong for even Kalach's own power to destroy. Eventually, after some failed attempts to sway away from the danger, Kalach could take no more. The light managed to knock his sword away after all that struggling and found its way through, consuming the dark General and blowing him up.

"WWAAAARRGGGHHH!" He was being tossed away from the explosion and landed on the ground flat. Smoke rose from his shaking body and dents and scratches were now visible on his armour. The seemingly invincible Kalach was downed by the Red Ranger's hidden power. Dragging his hand along the gravel and enveloped in a fist, the furious but severely beaten General could only curse in defeat. But the rants disappeared as he looked up to see his opponent.

For a while, the Red Ranger seemed unstoppable. Every attack Kalach threw was simply just blocked off like a tiny bug. The shining aura around him was still bright as ever, showing how powerful he had become.

"Huh…?" Suddenly, something was felt within him. He laid his hand within his sights and found the light which had covered him starting to fade away. Then, he realized it was happening everywhere on his body. Next, the next thing he felt was that his body was started to grow weaker and weaker as the light was disappearing. All the strength he had gained from the power boost was going away slowly. Soon, as his body started to show, the Ranger was unable to stand up straight, limping down to the ground and kneeling.

Once on the ground, there was no more he could hold. The loss of energy was so tremendous that even then, Troy eventually lost his Ranger mode, de-Morphing back to a mere human.

"Oh no." exclaimed Emma. "What happened to Troy?"

"I don't know." wondered Noah. "But it looks like Troy has finally lost it."

"Oh no. That means…" Jake grew even more worried about the current situation now. "We better get him out of there!"

"Ergh!" Gia stomped her foot to the ground. "If only we had enough energy to morph again!"

"Rangers or not, Jake's right. Let's go!" Soon, the rest of the squad converged and rushed to their friend's aid, but weakly as their injuries still lingered.

Meanwhile, Troy was now lying on the ground. He could no longer feel his own body after losing so much energy. All he could move was his head, with his limbs now paralyzed from all that berserk rage. And now, not even having enough to morph or stand up, he was vulnerable to anything.

Especially from a now recovered Kalach, who was dangerously walking closer to him. The General once again chuckled in evil glee as he checked out his sword. There was nothing stopping him this time. With Troy now at his most downed state, it was an easy walk towards him.

"Ahhh." he sighed victoriously. "And finally, it ends here…"

"Troy!" Kalach looked up to see the other Rangers rushing towards their friend. This was getting a little annoying for the lone General, seeing how many times the Rangers tried to get together. Even if they are now weaker, he couldn't stand the constant irritation of the Rangers just coming around like pesky cockroaches.

"Enough!" He soon drew out a blaster from his belt and fired towards the Rangers. The blasts hit the ground below them, stopping them in their tracks. Stunned by the sudden blow, they could not afford to move anymore. "No more interventions. Admit your defeat, Rangers." He faced back at Troy, who was still lying down.

Soon, the Rangers were looking at a horrible moment when Kalach began to raise his sword in the air, ready to finish off their friend once and for all.

"TROY! NO!" Their screams for hope went unheard as Kalach still mercilessly prepared for the death blow.

"Now, Red Ranger. You die!"

"Ergh…" While the execution was about to happen, a weak Silver Ranger, now back as Orion, was still coughing up from Kalach's death grip. He soon found himself flat on the dirt and tried to get up, but the pain he had suffered from Kalach's rampage made it almost difficult.

He found the strength to look up to see the same terrible scene happening before him. His good friend, Troy, down on the ground about to be sliced down by the fearsome General.

"Oh no! This can't be…" He, too, was horrified by what he was witnessing, but there was almost nothing he could do. The wounds he sustained handicapped him. There was no way he could just rise up and miraculously take down Kalach and save Troy. "There's gotta be something I can do!"

"Huh?" Suddenly, Orion could feel a soothing sensation forming at his right palm. Putting it within his sight, there he saw a ball of light emitting on it. After a few seconds, the ball of light transformed into a sort of object. It was too bright to identify what exactly the item was, but the shape looked very similar to that of a small blaster. Soon enough, the light flashed off and the blaster took form.

"It's been fun, Red Ranger!" And Kalach swung his blade down, heading straight for the Ranger.

"TROY!"

 **WHHHARRZZZ!**

"ARGH! What?!" Before Kalach could cut down Troy, a strong and powerful blast fire whacked his hands, stopping him from finishing the attack. He retreated a few steps back from the blast, leaving Troy unharmed.

"What the-?" The other Rangers also spotted the energy hit Kalach, but they saw what appeared to be laser bolts zapping the General back. Their heads soon turned to where the firing came from. They laid their eyes on where Orion was on the ground, and what they saw next was almost a sign of relief.

"Guys, look!" Noah pointed. "Orion's okay!" Their eyes were now on a conscious Orion, aiming at Kalach with a small white pistol with a red blade folded above it. Inside the gun was a red ammo barrel with a smoke trail drifting out of the end.

Noah then squinted his eyes towards that blaster and tried to figure out what it was. For some reason, that blaster was very much familiar to him. Where had he seen such an unusual weapon like that? The weapon seemed to represent a form of nobility he had come across before.

"Wait." Then, finally, he found his answer. "Isn't that Robo-Knight's blaster?" When Noah directed his attention towards the sudden appearance of the weapon of their metallic friend in Orion's hand, everyone took notice as well.

"Where did that come from?" asked Emma. "And how is Orion able to use it?"

Orion was as puzzled as the next person was. Somehow, he had the ability to summon the signature weapon of Robo-Knight. It felt like something external had caused the weapon to appear in his hand. But what was it?

For now, he had just taken the blaster and shot Kalach and prevented Troy from being slaughtered by the mighty blade.

Kalach, on the other hand, turned around to see the confused Orion after taking the hit. He had suffered something like a minor burn on his back, but nothing major enough to fully weaken him. As such, he was about to make his way back to attack Orion.

 **WHISH!**

"Huh?!" But the job had to be done by someone else. On the ground, a dark purple card struck the ground below Orion. The card then blasted away in sparks before causing mini explosions. Fortunately, Orion had gained enough strength to roll away from the danger.

Seizing the opportunity, the other Rangers rushed right in while Kalach was distracted by the commotion. The two boys hurried over to grab Troy up in time before anyone would notice. Grabbing the leader on their shoulders, they dragged him away to safety.

Orion had managed to get away and joined with his fellow companions. With the squad reunited, Orion made ready to shoot anyone who would come close, but not before earning a question from Gia.

"Orion, where in the world did you get Robo-Knight's blaster?"

"I'm…" Orion was wondering the same thing, but right now, it did not matter what the reason was, there had to be a good purpose as to **why** he was holding it. "I can't really tell. It just popped out of my hand for some reason. But I'm sure it was for a good cause."

"Drgh!" Realizing that his enemy had escaped and regrouped, Kalach just dusted the ground with his feet before sharply turning towards his two fellow Generals, knowing whose card was thrown. "I could have had him!"

"And **who** were you trying to destroy?" Arkanos spat back. "You could've finished off the Red Ranger, even if the Silver one had a new weapon. I had to finish the job for you."

"Oh my!" teased Jestino. "I can't believe you were side-tracked like that. Somebody's not thinking straight."

From both of the two Generals, Kalach found a real annoyance forming in himself. Those two really had dared to challenge him, so much that they would be scraped by his own hands. However, he found himself admitting that they did have a point about underestimating his enemy. Looking at the squad of Rangers, he had decided to lower his weapon. If Orion could, he would fire his weapon again and again. That first shot was indeed felt hardly, and more of the same firepower could be disastrous, especially since he had suffered his own wounds from his battle against an overpowered Red Ranger.

"Very well, Rangers. I've got to admit again." He pointed at them. "You continue to surprise even more than anyone would imagine." Soon, he was joined by his fellow Generals. "But, unfortunately, even if you had gained some new powers, your defeat is still inevitable!" In one turn, he had nodded his head at Arkanos.

The Rangers noticed the gesture and immediately knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Do it." At Kalach's call, Arkanos reached for his wrist device and tapped on a button. He then moved it closer to his face and spoke to it.

"Fedalis." he called to the butler in the flagship. "Summon our forces…"

The Rangers felt a sudden chill in each of themselves. Their worst fears were about to be realized again as Arkanos delivered an order.

"The city of Angel Grove shall be ours!"

"What?!"

After a minute of stunned silence, the Rangers could not believe their own ears. Even after all that, the Generals had called in the harbinger of destruction that was the Imperial Fleet.

"Oh no. Look up there!" As heard coming from the sky, Jake faced up and directed everyone's attention to the sky. And there they saw it.

* * *

A group of Imperial frigates warping from out of the blue and squadrons of alien fighters swarming the skies. They all flew down to rain havoc and destruction in their wake. First, it was the fighters which fired down on the streets and unsuspecting pedestrians. Crowds of people fled and scurried for their lives from the incoming laser fire.

Once the first sweeps were done, the frigates moved into position while firing their cannons at the city. From beneath them, battalions of X-Borgs were deployed down along with several Bruisers. They landed on the ground in troops each led by a Bruiser as they went on to terrorize the people, blasting away at structures everywhere.

Even the Angel Grove High School was being targeted by the fleet as the building shook in tremendous force. Inside, students and teachers were panicking inside, massing in fear and with endless screams with the school being shaken by the ongoing bombardments.

"What's going on now?!" an alarmed Mr. Caplan ran out of his office after the attacks first hit. At that moment, another shake and it was enough for him to lose his wig away. He could not care less however because of what was happening around him. Then, he was met by an equally frightened Mrs. Appleby, who was running along the hallway and bumping into him, causing to tumble down back into his room and landing on his back.

* * *

"No way!" exclaimed Noah.

"This can't be happening!" added Gia. Everyone was witnessing a horrid invasion happening all around them as warships were pelleting the city of Angel Grove down with tremendous power. It was hell on Earth watching the same scenes of the Empire's attacks over and over again, but this was happening to a city that meant so much to the original Power Rangers. The memories were being plagued by the forces of evil once again.

"Oh, but it **is** happening, Rangers." said Kalach in the usual cold manner. "Now, you shall bear witness as the city of your respected predecessors will fall at the hands of the Empire!"

"And we will make sure it will stay that way." added Arkanos. "We will do what even the mighty Dark Specter had failed to do. To take over the Earth and eventually, the universe!"

"So long, power brats! HAHAHAHAHA!"

And then, saying no more, the three Generals, along with the three Tri-Mancer monsters, warped away. With their disappearances, the battle had finally concluded, but the troubles were from over.

The Megaforce Rangers were now facing a new predicament. All around them massive waves of Imperial ships came from the sky and started to bomb Angel Grove. War had reached this once peaceful haven for the Power Rangers.

"This is not good at all!" yelled Jake amidst the deafening sounds of blaster fire and explosions.

"We better get out of here! Troy's down and we're out of energy!" added Gia. "Noah! I think it's a good time to call the Skyship!"

"Right!" Noah was about to reach for his remote device to call for the Skyship, but was interrupted by the sound of car tires screeching from behind them. They all turned around to find black SUV's all dragging in for a stop. Out of one of them, the leaders of the Silver Guardians, Wes and Eric, ejected themselves out of their seats and rushed towards the Rangers.

"Guys! Quick, get in!" Wes ordered.

"But the Skyship…!" Emma tried to tell the two, but was cut off by Eric's strict manner.

"There's no time! Hop in the cars now!" Soon enough, there was no need to argue. Everything was blowing up everywhere, so it would be stupid to sit around and wait for the Zord to come by and pick them up. Seeing reason, the Rangers quickly complied and ran for the cars. Wes and Eric took over for Noah and Jake and helped take the unconscious Troy with them.

Unfortunately, as they headed back, a squadron of fighters spotted them from the sky and made a strafing run upon them. Everyone was now running for their lives as the fighters tried to get a lock on them. Blaster fire narrowly continued to miss them though, but the constant fear of being blown to smithereens was hair-raising, almost literally.

Soon, the five Rangers were able to reach the lead car. Wes and Eric helped to put Troy in the middle of back seat while the rest of the gang followed.

"EVERYONE, DISPERSE!" Eric made a loud command to the cars behind, and what followed were scrambling vehicles making a move away from the formation. Lasers made their way onto the roads, but could not hit the speeding vehicles. They all retreated away in different directions and to safety.

"Is everyone alright?!" The lead car was being loaded with the Rangers, and inside, was a shaken Katherine, who was now being spooked by all of the chaos that was happening in Angel Grove. Her fears grew worse when she saw a battered group of Rangers, especially Troy, all beaten up to a pulp. "And what happened to Troy?"

"Long story. We'll explain back at base. Now get us out of here!" yelled Jake hurriedly, clearly nerved to the extreme. His cries were heard by Wes and Eric, who complied with his alarming tone. Seat belts were then buckled up and the engine pumped to the max as the car began to speed away, causing everyone to be at the mercy of the inner force of its movements. Fighters again flew by to take it down, but none seem to hit their mark.

"Hurry!" shouted Noah, as he dialled down on his remote control for the Skyship. "I just hope the Skyship still gets to us on time!"

The car had made its way through a crosswalk, constantly avoiding running people along the way. It skidded here and there while also avoiding incoming fighter attacks. Everyone was hanging on for their dear lives as the car violently turned and turned.

"Hang on!" Wes tried to reassure the passengers on board with his driving.

The car went on and on, speeding away from the Imperial forces. However, after a while, more Imperial fighters started to converge on their position, decreasing the Rangers' odds of making it out alive.

 **WHAAZZUUM!**

But their numbers soon faded themselves as counter fire emerged from out of nowhere.

"Scored one!" And that fire came from none other than the Space Cowboy, Joel, himself. Flying his Aero Rescue Three around, he came just in time to escort his friends to safety.

"Thanks, Joel!" thanked Wes, speaking through loudspeaker.

"Glad I came as soon as I could, Wes!" Joel responded through the communicator. "That's what a Lightspeed Ranger does best after all!" As Joel continued to blast down and distract the fighters from the SUV, more lasers came to decimate the squadrons again. This time, Noah's call to the Skyship had managed to summon it to assist Joel in his flight mission, firing its side cannons at the attacking squadrons.

Back on the ground, the SUV drove off. Now, it was a lot easier to drive thanks to their air support. But it was still a rough ride, as it rode past attacking X-Borgs along the way They tried hitting down the chasing vehicle, but it proved to be too fast for them to land a single hit.

The vehicle went on and the Rangers still hung on tight for the ride. Eventually, after all of that chaos, they would manage to escape and return back at base. But in the meantime, they could only watch in pure terror as Angel Grove, once a city where memories were made, was now becoming a warzone where police officers were unable to subdue the invading armies of metal soldiers and cruising warships.

Today was a disaster for the Rangers. Not only did they leave a city behind to be attacked, but worst of all, they had lost their mission to reunite the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and make Hexagon stronger.

Meanwhile, the head of the still knocked out Troy bobbed around as the car bumped and driven. Little did he know that things were going haywire, and soon, once he awakens, he would have to face the horrible truths, and it would not be pleasant.

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Hexagon HQ,

New York,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Breathing…

Breathing…

Breathing…

And more breathing…

And breathing again…

Slight huffs were the first things he heard when he was starting to come to. Then, after a while, a small amount of light was seen as his eye sight came back. He then heard some beeping on his side, but barely audible ones. Once his vision started to clear, he could see the light shining brighter, causing him to close his weak eyes slightly to shield them from being pained by the straining brightness. Soon, his hearing cleared as well, as the beeps were heard better too.

After a few more breaths, the young man could feel the soft comfortable surface he was lying on. He turned his head slowly to realize that he was lying on a hospital bed. Strapped to some life reserves, he soon noticed that he was in a rocky chamber in which he instantly recognized as the Command Centre.

He tried to get up, but that was when he felt some surges of pain in his body, especially his back. He managed to sit up after a few straining seconds, and looked around to see that he was alone.

Despite this much pain, his memory of how he obtained these extra wounds was very vague. All he could remember was everything before his empowered form took shape. The moment he met Jason, the events that he lost him, and the eventual battle against Tri-Mancer and the three Generals. And that was it, not even his newfound powers came to mind, as if nothing like that ever happened.

"I see that you are finally awake, Troy." Afterwards, Troy was caught by a new low voice coming from behind him. He turned his head around to find his mentor, Gosei, etched in his usual place on the rocky wall.

"G-Gosei?" Troy slowly spoke in a weak tone. Soon, an aching head caused him to poke his head to neutralize the pain. "Wh… How did I get here?"

"Your friends had to come to your rescue. You've been knocked out ever since your battle with the Generals."

"Ugh…" Troy still held his head. "I… don't remember… being knocked out. At least, I don't feel like I did."

"You really can't remember?" The two were then joined by the high squeaky voice of Tensou next to Troy. "What about that time where you went all berserk on that red guy?"

"Huh? Berserk?" And now, Troy had to face an unfamiliar memory. What did Tensou mean by 'berserk'? A 'red guy' as in, General Kalach? Confusion filled as he wondered what Tensou was saying to him.

"I see your memory hasn't been clear of the battle." Gosei said.

"I… see." Then, Troy remembered something. His friends. Where were they now? Were the okay? "Wait! What about the others?"

"Have no worry. They are fine. They are being treated for their own injuries." It must have been terrible, Troy wondered. To come back altogether with injuries, and at Troy's state, it could be worse.

"All shall be revealed in time. I shall explain to you on what had happened." Troy turned his body slightly to pay attention to what Gosei had to say.

"Your friends had mentioned to me about the disastrous battle you had with a more powerful Kalach. Despite all of your Legendary Ranger modes, Kalach had managed to summon a hidden power, unlike anything I have ever seen in a while."

At that point, Troy remembered about that moment. "Yeah, I know about that."

"So, I'm assuming that was what you last remembered before ending up here."

"Yeah." For now, that was all knew. But now was the time to catch up on what happened after that bad battle. "So what happened next?"

"After defeating all of you, he had decided to end the fight once and for all."

"Ergh!" Suddenly, Troy held his head again.

This time, he was witnessing several glimpses in his head. He saw scenes on where Kalach was walking, his friends all lying on the floor defeated and de-Morphed, and lastly, a scene of Orion being held at the neck. It was not a pleasant experience for him at all, but it was also unclear.

"Are you alright?" asked Gosei, noticing Troy's painful expression.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Go on, Gosei."

"Right. So, to finish you off, he started with Orion."

Once again, visions appeared in Troy's mind. It appeared that his mind was telling him through his own eyes now as he saw clearer images of Orion being strangled by Kalach.

"He held him at choke-point and picked him up, getting ready to finish him off."

At the same time, he had felt a sense of fear and loss, seeing his friend being choked by the General. He then felt anger as if he wanted to grab Kalach himself and slam him to the ground, but of course, these were just visions.

"But then, that was when it happened." Troy stopped thinking about Orion as the visions soon shifted to himself, kneeling on the ground, watching Orion and Kalach. Then, he saw himself rising from the ground and yelling out a powerful cry with an explosive force of light coming out of his body. "The Rangers awoke to see you, enveloped in a force of light, powered by energy far greater than what they have ever seen."

A powerful force of light? What could that be? His visions then changed to a scene where he was in his Megaforce form. He then saw himself fighting Kalach and witnessed even mightier powers clashing upon one another. He felt the forces of the blows and clashes as his visions played out the duel for him.

"Through this newfound power, you had fought Kalach to the very end. Your powers and his, clashing epically as equally matched opposites."

Finally, after a few glimpses into his fight, the visions in Troy's head had stopped after seeing that he launched a powerful attack that finally put Kalach out of his place. He was now back at the Command Centre, with Gosei about to finish his story.

"Soon, your power proved to be the better match, as you managed to greatly wound the dark General. But the power didn't last long enough. Soon, after a while, the power began to fade off and you reverted back to your old self. But the energy loss was so great that eventually, you had fallen unconscious. And now, you're here. Safe and sound, though not without your own wounds to sustain."

At that point, Troy had to wonder something about this experience. For some reason, despite not remembering much about his boost of strength, he couldn't tell, but he felt as if he had done something like this long before.

Then, after a while, he had finally remembered. He **did** use a power like this.

"Wait." he said. "Come to think of it. I think I remember now."

"Go on."

"I have felt this energy before. Like a year ago. That was when… Robo-Knight turned evil by Vrak. When things got rough and I wanted to bring him back, I knew it had to take a whole lot of my strength to do it. And the next thing I knew it, I had summoned a great power inside of me. At least, back then, I remembered what happened. But hearing from you, Gosei… I guess that was now on a whole new level."

"Indeed."

Now, finally clear on what happened to him, Troy had to know the next part of the story. What occurred after he fell out?

"So, what happened while I was unconscious?" Unfortunately, Gosei had taken a moment of silence before telling Troy, signalling to the Ranger that things had not been good.

"As we speak, Angel Grove is being invaded."

"What?!" Troy was appalled. Now his thoughts went to the many wonderful people he had met at the city. The teachers, Mr. Caplan and Mrs. Appleby, the football team he played with. Now, he was extremely worried about what could they be going through right now. All of this happy bunch of people, now being tormented by the Empire's merciless reign of terror. The thought of it made Troy really anxious enough to rise out of bed and go in to save them. But he knew better. He could not have the energy to even stand up by then, and thus, had to remain as calm as he could.

"I'm sorry, Troy. But once the Generals disappeared, the Imperial Fleet emerged and attacked the city. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for them now."

As painful as Gosei's words were, Troy knew that he was right. But he was indeed depressed that he was now helpless to do anything right now.

"This is all my fault then." he softly said with pain. "I wasn't strong enough to defeat those Generals, and I failed to stay and save people. I could have stayed and fight to save everyone, but I couldn't. Because of me, I have lost Angel Grove to the Empire. And worse, I… lost our seniors. Even Tommy. I let everyone down, Gosei! I can't take it anymore!" Troy's guilt grew as he thought about what might happen to the Mighty Morphin' Rangers under the custody of the Empire. "Not to mention the fact that my friends are hurt, and I had to depend on an internal power I can't even remember using."

"Troy." Gosei spoke in a stern voice. "This is not what I taught you to become. You cannot allow your failures to get the best of you. Haven't you taught this to your fellow Rangers?" Soon, Troy had stopped thinking badly, remembering the times he had led his squad through tough times. And now, he remembered how right Gosei was. When the Rangers couldn't pull themselves together, whenever they fell under dark times, it was always him who came and picked everyone else together.

"You have proven yourself to be a great Ranger and a great leader, and you cannot let evil get in your way and let you down. You have always proven to me and your team that no matter what evil throws at you, you are able to make things right again."

"But I let everyone get hurt, Gosei. How can I expect to help anyone if I failed my mission?"

"It also didn't matter if you failed or not. The fact is that you are invaluable member to the team and I couldn't have asked for a better human to lead the team than you."

It indeed felt great to hear from Gosei that he had not lost faith in Troy as leader of the Megaforce Rangers, but even his words of wisdom couldn't fully assure him from the many shortcomings of this mission. Perhaps it was time to do something about it.

"Maybe you're right, Gosei." he said. "Which is why I've decided something." Both Gosei and Tensou grew curious as to what Troy had in mind. "Well, it has to with you and Tommy."

Now, Troy had to recall the time he overheard a conversation between Tommy and Gosei.

* * *

 _ **~Hours earlier~**_

 _"I know. I know." Tommy sighed. "But I don't think they're ready yet."_

 _"They have to be." Gosei spoke. "The Rangers need to know that the Power Transfer is needed to bring the others back."_

 _"Power Transfer?" Troy wondered, as he continued to listen in. "What does that mean?" His suspicions were confirmed, though, that somehow, this had to do with him and his friends._

 _"Yeah, but what's going to happen after we tell them on how we're going to do it?" Tommy was a little nervous from this conversation. Troy could see the small amount of hesitation in his face. But all this talk about a Power Transfer got Troy curious himself._

 _"We have no choice. The old Rangers need their Powers in order to regain their own. It's a sacrifice we have to take." Their Powers needed as a sacrifice? Troy was baffled by this. Why would they sacrifice his Powers to do this? It was just a shocking revelation that Troy could not ignore. He needed to listen into the conversation a little more, for he had the feeling there might be more in store for him._

 _"Yeah, but that's not what I'm worried about." And Troy couldn't be any more right. He kept on hearing, waiting for whatever Tommy was concerned about. "I'm afraid of the…"_

 _ **BWARMM! BWARMM!**_

 _"Oh boy. Another attack."_

* * *

"So, you heard us speaking that day?" asked Gosei. Troy couldn't help but smile sheepishly. He felt quite embarrassed that he eavesdropped upon his mentors like that. Perhaps it was wrong to do so, but he couldn't help it. If it involved him and his friends, it might be important to know.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." apologized Troy. "But I had to know what we had to with it. I just wanted to get a heads-up start in case something like this would happen. And then again, you said yourself that we had to know eventually."

"There's no need to be concerned about it. You had the right to know, but we wish we could have told you at the right time."

"So…" Now that he confessed, Troy had to fully know what was about to happen to him. Was he really going to sacrifice the powers of Megaforce to return the powers to their rightful owners? Originally, he was quite sceptical about that idea. He was so keen on keeping his powers and joining in with the Ranger business, saving the Earth from the Empire. Getting rid of that would have been like taking a part of their lives.

But thinking about his recent failures made him change. Perhaps it should be time to leave the job to someone else, to people who know how to handle their powers far better than anyone. Now that he thought of it, it was well worth the sacrifice.

"Troy?" Suddenly, as he was going to continue talking, he heard an innocent voice coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw that he had visitors.

"Troy's awake!" There, he found the rest of his friends, all fully recovered from their injuries from the last battle, all coming to him and embracing him carefully. They made sure not to abruptly cause anything serious, but the joy was what Troy needed. He was so glad that everyone was alright and he needed to see to be sure. And now, here he was, in the arms of his fellow companions. Then, his sights were set on Orion. If he knew anything from this experience, it was Orion who had to go through a lot more with his neck being grabbed upon and all.

"Hey, you okay?" Troy asked, earning him an assuring pat on the shoulder by the Silver Ranger.

"I can manage." joked Orion, slightly rubbing his throat.

With the gang reunited, Troy soon returned back to his conversation with Gosei.

"Now that everyone is here…" said Gosei. "Troy, would you like to explain to the rest of the team about our next course of action?"

The Rangers grew curious. The conversation now expanded to include everyone else in the room and Troy knew he had to tell his Rangers. They were going to be involved with him, so it had to come out anytime soon.

"What is he talking about, Troy?" asked Emma.

The Red Ranger took a moment to collect some decent answer to what was about to happen. He was ready to accept what was coming, but for the rest of his team? Would they be able to follow him on this?

"Well, let me explain this for Gosei."

"We're listening, Troy. All the way." But Troy wasn't so sure about that. Anyway, he had to go, whether the Rangers would like it or not.

"You guys know when we have to help return the powers to the original Rangers, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, how we're going to do it. You guys may not like it." The gang looked at each other wondering what Troy was saying. And now they were getting worried about this plan. What could go wrong?

"What is it, Troy?" But everyone was willing to know what the catch was. All eyes were now on Troy. Seeing the eagerness on their faces, Troy was pressured to answer.

"Tommy and Gosei have a plan to do that. In order for us to restore their powers…" Some final hesitation before he gave it all out to them. "… we have to sacrifice our own powers to do that."

"Huh?!"

"What?!" The truth was brought to the light at last. The Rangers were just as surprised as Troy was when he first heard it himself. Giving up their own powers so soon in their days at Hexagon was something to be appalled about. Powers they have been entrusted with them for so long now about to be gone.

"I mean, this is for the best, guys." What was Troy saying, everyone thought. Why was he saying this? "It is our mission after all. We are going to get back the original Legends again and give them their powers. And who better to use these powers we have than the originals themselves?" They soon took turns to exchange glances. They were clearly not liking this idea a lot, and Troy could see it. But as leader, he had to find reason for supporting the plan, and without their consent, it couldn't be done.

"Listen. I know you guys aren't a hundred percent on this. But this is what Tommy would want. And the world needs these Rangers because they have the utmost experience with their own powers. We need that number of experts on our side if we want to beat the Empire." Still, there was no response, but everyone was still listening. Troy was not sure about going on, but there was no other way.

"When we became Rangers, we were sworn to protect the Earth, no matter what the cost. We would do our absolute best to save lives, even if our own depended on it. And I'm sure Rangers before us had to go through the same sacrifices. So what am I thinking right now? Maybe it's time we lend our hand and go with it. If it's what it takes for the Earth to be saved, then it'll be worth it."

Troy took a moment to rub his head from his stress for a while.

"But as always, I can't do this alone. If you guys would like to do this, that'd be great. If not, then…" Then, Troy realized that this time, there was no other option. "Well, there's actually… no other choice. I can't back out on this. If the last battle had taught me one thing, the job has to be done to the experienced ones. What do you say?"

For a while, the Rangers had to think about it. They could still not believe they were about to give their Ranger powers away. And it seemed like that this was a serious matter. There was no backing away from it, and they knew it too well.

However, as always, they had to trust their leader. Troy was always there when they needed him, especially in moments like this. He usually made sure that they were all okay with the decisions given to him. But this time, they are faced with an impossible situation to back away from.

"Is this true, Gosei? Are we really going to sacrifice our powers to go ahead with this plan?" Gia stepped up, willing to hear from her mentor first.

"I'm afraid so, Gia. It has to be done."

Gia walked back to the others, feeling extra heavy on Gosei's answer. It was time to think about things now. What would be their decisions? Would they try and talk this out against Gosei, or will they listen to Troy and accept?

After some thought-making, their minds were made up.

"You know, maybe Troy is right." Noah was the first to speak up. "I don't know about you guys, but I do think we should give this a shot. Maybe the older Rangers do have what it takes. And besides, I told Troy that I will be with him all the way. Ranger or no Ranger."

And for the first time, Troy felt a smile creeping up his lips.

"Hey, you weren't the only one." Gia retorted, causing some panic. Was she having opposing thoughts about this? The last thing everyone needed was to have the whole team divided upon each other. Troy grew real worried about this, but was prepared for the worst. "We **all** did tell him that we are on his side." But relief came when her tone softened. "And I'm not going back on my word. Troy, whatever decision you make, I'm with you, now and always."

"That makes three of us." Jake came in, high and strong after the depressing issue. "You're the boss, and you're rarely wrong. I think I'll try on the plan."

"You're right about one thing, Troy." Emma stepped in. "Maybe our powers do deserve to be at the hands of the legends. We can play our part and give out our powers as our last contribution." With the core team all in agreement, everyone now turned to Orion.

"I feel like I've done my part here." he stated. "I completely buried my past behind and avenged my people being the Silver Ranger. All that's left now is to be a Ranger and defend Earth. And to do so, I'm willing to make the sacrifice. I'm in."

Troy was especially touched by the devotion his friends had given him. Even at this troubling debate, they were willing to give up their powers to help save the planet. It was for the greater good after all. As Power Rangers, it was their duty to protect and serve, no matter how dire the consequences were.

"Thanks guys. I really wouldn't know where I'd be without you." Giving each other a group hug, they were ready to make the ultimate choice. No one was going to be against this, as long as they were a team and knew of their goals. Soon, they all look towards Gosei to formally announce their stance. "Gosei, we're ready to accept the sacrifice and commit to the Power Transfer. We're going to accept out Megaforce powers to be used for this to work. No matter what we are, we're all glad to be part of this journey. And we thank you for being there to guide us too. And you too, Tensou. It's been a blast being with you."

"Oh, Rangers!" Tensou let out a touching sob. "That was just beautiful!" He rolled his way towards the Rangers, who grabbed him to their embrace too.

"I am very proud of you, Rangers." praised Gosei. "You have made a very dire choice, but you chose the safety of your species and the planet Earth over your powers. And it takes a true Ranger to do devote his or her power to defend the planet. You have proven that and that is what makes you true Rangers."

The Rangers felt elated under their mentor's admiration for them.

"However, I do understand that you were worried that you would give away **all** of your powers for the plan at hands."

Eyes widened at Gosei again.

"Wait, what do you mean by that, Gosei? Not all of our powers?" Noah asked.

"Well, Noah. While I'm impressed and proud of your commitment to sacrifice your powers, you seem to be a little off the mark on the true methods of the Transfer." Soon, everyone's confusion turned to a hopeful feeling. Could this mean that there is something great at the other end of the discussion?

"Rangers, although a lot needs to be taken away, I would like to let you know that we and Hexagon would never neglect your purposes here. You have done exceptionally fantastic jobs being Rangers and it would be too soon to end it all in an instant."

"So, does that mean…?!"

"Indeed, Emma. It means that you will still be Megaforce Rangers."

"Yes! Whoo!" Joyous celebrations came as the Rangers were hit with some good news for a change. They didn't have to lose their powers after all, and they were super about keeping them.

Troy felt especially happy. He thought that he failed to save the day and would find it natural to pass on the torch back to his predecessors. But thanks to Gosei, he didn't have to worry anymore. Because of that, he knew there was a second chance. The Megaforce Rangers were far from over.

However, the Power Transfer still had to require some form of sacrifice, so the Rangers decided to find out more about what needs to be done. They had to expect some catches as sacrificing stuff on their part could still be as striking.

"I couldn't just abandon everything that you Rangers have done for humanity and the planet Earth. Make no mistake, your powers are still needed, and who better to use them than yourselves?"

"But Gosei, you said that we're going to sacrifice something out of this, right? So… what's the catch?"

"Well, Troy. First things first, I believe it's time to fully disclose everything about the Power Transfer. What you're about to hear, Rangers, will be very important in the long run. So, listen carefully."

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Earth,

Solar System,

Along the dark corridor leading to the command bridge, a couple of Bruisers were seen taking a man by his arms behind his back towards the bridge. With the two pushing him whenever he was not moving fast enough, it was clear to see that he was being held as a prisoner.

As strong as he was, Tommy knew that one wrong move could mean the end of him. Thus, all he could do for now was to accept his situation and play the part of prisoner, at the mercy of his captors.

"Move it, human!" The guard shoved him forward, with Tommy nearly falling forward in the process. He kept on moving much to his discomfort, and had reached to the doors. They opened up, revealing the wide open command bridge, where he was at the rear of the towering throne of the evil Empress, with multiple X-Borgs manning the control consoles lining in front of it.

As he was brought to the front of the throne, he then laid his eyes on the fearsome Generals who had captured him at Angel Grove. Their cold, dark eyes staring at him, though Jestino gave a teasing wave at the man. However, Tommy began to notice that one of the three, Kalach, had sustain some dents and cracks in his seemingly durable armour. As far as he could remember, Tommy could've sworn he'd seen Kalach in tip-top condition when he was being captured, but something clearly happened afterwards and wondered to himself on what went wrong with Kalach.

In the meantime, Tommy was pushed to the base of the throne as the guards stood at his sides. Looking above the tall throne, he finally came face to face with the mighty Empress Verinora herself. The new biggest threat to the Earth.

"Welcome, Tommy Oliver." She stood up and gloated with her greeting. "To the _Mavro's Harbinger_! Flagship of the Empire that my beloved husband had commanded for centuries."

Tommy had to admit; Verinora was not as ugly or menacing as he had originally thought. She was actually quite elegant and beautiful. It was a little hard to wonder why such a damsel would marry a monster like Mavro. But of course, being the wife of the one being who nearly conquered Earth, there was no admiration for this monarch. Her arrogant voice didn't help to improve her image either.

"It's not bad. I've seen worse." he mocked. But Verinora was not deterred by Tommy's arrogance. Instead, she continued to be victorious about his capture.

"Hmmm! As I expect from a Power Ranger." Verinora soon began to descend down the stairs towards Tommy. "Rude and arrogant. Clearly, you need some lessons on how to behave in front of the powerful Empress that I am."

"You ask me. You're not such a sweetheart yourself, Your Highness." That little taunt slightly made the Empress furious, but she was satisfied then to see Tommy get whacked on the head by her subjects.

"Quiet, human!" The Bruiser yelled. "Never humiliate our Empress!"

"Oooh! That's gotta hurt! HAHAHA!" taunted Jestino.

As Tommy looked back up, he could see that the Empress was now close up and staring down at him. She then ordered her guards to force Tommy down on his knees. He did so and the Empress grabbed his chin, turning his face up to look at her.

"You, foolish Ranger, are the main drive behind the Power Rangers, yes?" she began. "They seem to look up to you like a mentor, always guiding them to defeat my precious servants." She flicked Tommy at the chin, causing some irritation to him. "So, I should let you know that your precious planet is now about to be fully conquered by my Empire because now, without you, I'm sure your precious Rangers will never function!"

"You're wrong." Tommy retorted. "A Ranger never gives up to the end!"

"Oh, but they must. And there will be dire consequences if they don't. Fedalis! The screen, please."

"Y-yes, my Empress!" The timid butler took out his remote and pressed the button as everyone turned their attention towards the big screen at the viewing glass. The guards held Tommy up and turned him forcefully. Now, everyone was viewing the monitor, but nothing happened.

"Oops! Hehe, wrong remote…" Fedalis clumsily dug his pockets again in search of the right remote.

"Insignificant fool." By this time, Tommy noticed that the Empress was not such a patient woman, as her grunts towards her idiotic butler were heard. But once she had had enough, she let it out with a loud scream, slightly intimidating Tommy. "Faster already!"

"DA'AH! Drgh! Uhhh! There!" Finally, Fedalis managed to find the right remote and activated the screen.

Once the giant monitor was on, the screen displayed a fleet of ships firing their weapons at a city, followed by fighter squadrons and X-Borg troops terrorizing civilians everywhere. After a few clips, Tommy was shocked to see after witnessing some familiar places being attacked and immediately knew which city was being invaded.

"As you see here, your little city of Angel Grove is being invaded right now." Verinora told. "Witness on how the little humans scurry in fear under the might of the Imperial Fleet!"

Tommy watched on as his home city was being bombarded and ransacked by the Empire's forces.

"You won't get away with this."

"Oh, but I can and I will." Verinora argued. "And, I plan to use this invasion as a warning to all of your Ranger friends to back down and surrender to us! And that is exactly what you are about to do right now." She sneered at Tommy, hoping to break his spirit, but Tommy, as tough as ever, would not even budge. "Your organization, Hexagon, was it? It has been a thorn in our plans of world domination for far too long, and your Megaforce Rangers had been harassing our forces long enough as well. I have… **some** of my most fierce Generals to tell upon their experiences."

She took a good stare at the three men standing behind Tommy. One of whom, Kalach, who had looked away in shame from his humiliating scars. It seemed that he couldn't look at his Empress in the face.

"Now, you see here." She snatched the remote from her butler and pressed the remote. The screen now showed a small chamber where, much to Tommy's further shock, the rest of the Mighty Morphin' gang locked up. They weren't chained up or anything, just walking around idly without harm. Though, as prisoners of war, they aren't exactly enjoying their free status. "Your old comrades are now getting ready for their own punishment. I would hate to break it to you about what might befall them afterwards. You wouldn't like it at all."

"I'm not even sure you'll even have time. The other Rangers will come. Even if your little warship is considered impenetrable, they will find a way."

"And what if they can't? They were unable to defeat my warriors after all of that last battle they had."

"Maybe so, but that has never stopped them before. Because of their strong will, they managed to destroy your own son, Vekar."

Verinora clenched her fists at the mention of her prized son. But Tommy wasn't going to finish anytime soon.

"Not to mention they also took out Vrak afterwards. And…"

"Don't you dare say it!" Tommy could see that Verinora was venting at what he was about to say next, and he knew that it would push her off the edge if he did. But apparently, he didn't care.

"Your Emperor. They destroyed him too."

"Why YOU!"

 **SLAP!**

A loud, echoing slap rang across the bridge, stunning all present.

Tommy faced straight after a hard slap to the face from a furious Empress. The red on his cheek was seen and was feeling very warm from it. It was a really hard hit, like all the punches and kicks he had suffered from during his time as a Ranger.

After a while since the slap, Verinora began to calm herself down. Tommy must have really overdone it a little and hit her nerve.

"So, your Rangers won't stop?" Tommy just gave a mere smirk, proving that he was still unmoved by Verinora's attack. "Fine. Then, let them come." She then turned away and walked back to her throne. Sitting down, she looked back down on Tommy and made her own smirk. "For this shall be their very last attempt to save their pathetic planet before my men can tear them apart within my very own ship!"

"No…" Tommy tried to be hopeful, but the thought of the Empire defeating the Rangers was almost too worrisome to pass.

"Or they won't even have the chance to enter the ship at all. Our fleet will obliterate their own vessels when they're in range. Our cannons are capable of destroying anything in sight and they rarely miss."

He had to keep his faith towards them for now as their mentor. Again, like he said, Power Rangers never give up until the end. And he will stick to that word.

"Well, I can help you change that. I can spare your little pets from my wrath. All you have to do is declare that your organization shall surrender to the eventual conquest of the Empire. And I shall assure you that they shall survive. Then, maybe I shall exile them to a desert asteroid, where they will remain there for the rest of their miserable lives."

Tommy could only stare at Verinora. Perhaps he could just let it go and save his successors from possible destruction. But at what cost? Would he had allowed Earth to be conquered by evil forces? He was certain that the Rangers wouldn't allow themselves to surrender. It's not the Ranger way.

"The last thing we need is Earth under the control of dark beings like you." he silently declared his verdict. "I will hold on to my faith in them, as I always have. You can try and destroy the Rangers all you want. But we will never let you take over our planet. Or the universe for that matter. We will never surrender to the likes of you."

That was the answer. And thus, that was how things were going to be. The Rangers will keep on fighting, even if it will cost them their lives.

Despite Tommy's confidence, Verinora only fiddled with her fingers. Certainly she was expecting him to break, but her attempts to destroy his spirit had failed. But, she couldn't help but feel… impressed. She found Tommy rather interesting. Normally, those captured by the Empire would be begging for mercy once brought to her knees. However, Tommy was different.

She now understood why it was easy for her husband to fall at the hands of the Rangers. She supposed that they were also brave enough to defy the equally powerful Mavro and the result was devastating.

From now on, thanks to Tommy and the Rangers, she will learn not to underestimate them again. At least, not so easily.

"Hmmmm. Very well, Tommy Oliver." she said. "We shall see if your Rangers can save you and the rest of your own gang of misfits. But just so you know, that they will overcome the greatest might of the Imperial Fleet, and I must remind you again, those ships always make their mark."

"They'll be waiting. Soon enough, those mighty ships of yours will be nothing more than space debris." That was all Tommy had to answer. It was now a full-on bet.

"Take him away and lock him up with the others." The guards complied. Taking hold of Tommy again, they dragged him away from the Empress' sights.

Tommy kept on staring at Verinora, thinking about the conversation he had with her. Surely enough he was holding on to his beliefs that the Rangers will come out on top, but he also hoped that they were being prepared for the task of rescuing himself and the others. It was not going to be easy but no one said any of this was going to be. For now, he had to do nothing but be a prisoner and await the other Rangers. The fate of the whole Earth, and possibly the whole universe, depends on them and his ultimate plan to bring back the original Rangers. For that to work, he would need the Megaforce Rangers to come to the rescue.

"Your Majesty." Kalach came forward, refusing to go on about his shamed attitude. "We shall defend you and this vessel with our lives. Those pesky Rangers won't even come close."

"See to it that you don't, Kalach." warned Verinora. "After your last battle with the Red Ranger, I'm starting to wonder if your hidden power that your kind had so complimented is starting to have its drawbacks." But the humiliation came back to discourage him, but he was still sure that he will not fail his Empress. And make no mistake, he shall make sure that the next time he battles the Red Ranger, he shall not lose to him again. His blade thirsted for more.

"And for now, we shall wait for the little Rangers to come to the rescue. Once they are defeated, the Earth will be ours. And without the Power Rangers to bother us, the whole universe shall tremble under the might of the Mavro Empire! HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Angel Grove,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

"You see, Rangers." Back at base, Gosei began the explanation of the ultimate plan to restore the powers of the Legendary Rangers to their rightful owners, that he and Tommy had planned for a long time. "The plan to return the Powers to the original Rangers had been going on ever since the Legendary Battle ended."

"Whoa! So that was like, a year ago?" asked Noah.

"That is correct. As we told you before, we knew that the Empire would come to exact revenge on the Power Rangers for destroying their Emperor Mavro. As such, we would need the combined of all the Rangers that preceded you. But for that, we needed a way to restore their powers."

"So how would you do that, Gosei? This Power Transfer of yours? How are we going to do that?" inquired Emma.

"That shall be done with the help of your Ranger Keys." Everyone took out their own Keys and looked at them. "Before I chose you to become the Power Rangers Megaforce, I needed to make sure that you all would be equipped with the greatest power the universe had ever seen. And for that, I chose to allow you all to use the powers of your predecessors. So, with the help of certain individuals, I accessed the Morphing Grid, the one entity that contained the knowledge of all the Rangers in existence, and used its power to borrow every single Ranger power and store them within the Ranger Keys you wield to this day."

"So these Ranger Keys **do** contain the actual Legendary Powers." Noah said.

"Yes."

"So that was why we couldn't use our powers when we fought with the other Rangers." deduced Troy.

"After you destroyed Mavro, I quickly converted all of the Legendary Powers back to the original users so that they could use them again. But it was only temporary as they needed to return to the Ranger Keys when they were done."

"But why? If you had the power to make these Keys, then couldn't you have the power to return them permanently?"

"I'm afraid that wasn't possible. The power of the Morphing Grid is vaster than you can imagine. And even I do not fully understand it. So, unfortunately, I could not bring them back."

The Rangers looked on at their Ranger Keys and wondered of all the times they had with them. They have learnt to use the powers of the Legends and put them to good use against the Armada, but now hearing that even Gosei couldn't return them to their owners, they were more intrigued on how could this be done.

"But, during the peace times between the Armada's destruction and the threat we face now, I have taken a long session of meditation, to better understand the powers of the Grid. There, I found the solution among other great things which I cannot reveal to you until a better time."

Forget the other stuff, the plan was more important, so the Rangers listened on without further questions, though they do wonder what did their mentor discover. But as he said, they shall not know until later.

"In order to restore the original powers, they must be contained within a special item that has never come to form until now."

"And what is this item?" asked Jake.

"Behold the fire pit." The Rangers directed their attention towards the stone fire pit that they have used for their mission briefings. There, once surrounding the pit, Gosei ignited the flames into a ring of fire and projected an image within it.

The image was presented to the Rangers as a small object. It looked like a broken piece of a golden coin. A very small fragment to say the least. On the surface, it had some engravings on it, but the details were very small and thus, could not be deciphered at first glance.

The Rangers' curiosity grew, especially Noah's.

"What is this, Gosei?"

"That, Noah, is a fragment of an ancient artifact that held the ultimate power of light and good. This small piece alone could hold the equivalent of all the Legendary Powers combined."

"What? This little thing?" Gia wondered.

"Indeed. This, Rangers, is the fragment of the Coin of Eltar."

"The Coin of Eltar?" The mystery thickened as Orion asked further.

"It is said that the Coin of Eltar was the key in accessing the Morphing Grid. But when evil threatened to use it against the Grid, it had to be broken down and separated into pieces and spread to different parts of the known universe, and even other dimensions. So that evil may never its full power for its own ambitions."

The Rangers continued to be amazed by this new revelation. If one small fragment would contain the powers of all the twenty over legendary teams before them, then think of the extraordinary amount of power the whole thing could hold! Certainly it would be more than enough to defeat the Empire and then some.

"And where are the rest of the Fragments now?" asked Troy.

"Unfortunately, I do not know. The other fragments had been hidden away for thousands of years, even before I became a mentor."

"Okay, so we know that this fragment could store the Powers together. But how do you plan on returning them back?" asked Noah again.

"That is where Tommy and Hexagon come in. Rangers, look behind you." They did so and what they saw next was a small portable device with a 'V' shape on top. It also had a dial at the side with a screen on top. The Rangers took a look at the object.

"Whoa." They stared in awe at its small but interesting design.

"What is this?" asked Orion.

"This is the **_Solaris-Empowered-Neutronic-Transfer-Application Mark I_**. Or in short, the **SENTAI**. Once the Legendary Powers are stored back to the Coin Fragment, it shall be stored inside this device I had helped Tommy build. It has been programmed with the help of my knowledge of the Grid to channel its energy and separate it based on a specific Ranger team. All you have to do is use the dial on the side and scroll through the different Ranger teams and the fragment shall harness the power of that team. Once done, fire it on them and the power shall be with them once again."

"That… is super cool!" exclaimed Noah.

"Okay. So about the Power Transfer?" Troy looked at Gosei.

"Rangers. There are some catches to this." They looked on, ready for what might happen. "Since the Legendary Powers are contained within your Rangers Keys, you must hand them over to me so I can siphon them like I did back in the Legendary Battle, but once I convert them into the Coin Fragment, it shall remain that way. Unfortunately, that also means your **own** Super Mega Keys."

The Rangers held their Rangers keys firmly as shock overwhelmed them.

"Wait, we won't be able to even use our Super Mega Powers anymore? Not even on their own?" Jake asked.

"The Super Mega Keys are the foundation of which all the other Keys take their shape from. Without them, they cannot function."

"But that… means…?" Soon, Emma, and then the others, all looked towards Orion. "Orion won't be able to become a Ranger completely?"

Orion couldn't believe what he was hearing. First, he had thought he would sacrifice his powers only to be assured that he would keep them. But now, it was sure that he was going to do it after all. Everyone couldn't accept that. He had done so much for the team through the battles against the Armada and the Empire, that his removal of powers would put everything he had fought for them for nothing.

"But Orion has been an integral member to us." argued a worried Gia.

"Yeah. I can't believe this. It sucks!" added Jake with equal disbelief. Orion couldn't say anything. He was still too shocked to act at all.

"Not to worry, Rangers." Then, the soothing voice of Gosei caught their attention. "I have plans for Orion later on. I understand that he is far more important to leave out. Therefore, I have something to give him later."

Everyone was elated and slightly relieved to hear that Gosei hadn't forgotten on how crucial Orion was for the team, but they were still sceptical on what exactly did Gosei have in mind for the Silver Ranger. They only had to hope for the best that Orion will eventually still have a chance to play his part for the team.

"So, once we are ready, you shall hand over your all of your Ranger Keys together and I shall perform a ritual to use them to reform the Coin Fragment. And once done, the Fragment must be placed within the SENTAI and it shall be automatically powered up for you to use once you meet up with your seniors. And the rest is history."

Despite worries for Orion, everyone was feeling super excited about this new powerful tool on the Legendary Rangers. Finally, a way to reunite the old teams and have them fight together as one against the Empire. This was the chance they have been waiting for!

"However…" But the celebrations didn't last long. Once Gosei spoke again, everyone faced towards him. The tone of his voice was low and worrying, but the depth of it was what made them feel even more concerned. Just what else is there that might trouble them for this to work. What else could possible go wrong?

"In order for the Fragment to be formed, a great deal of power must be summoned. And that amount of power needed would come from a very strong source."

"And what is that source, Gosei?" Troy asked.

"The equivalent of my own energy. I will use whatever power I have in me to perform the ritual and form the Fragment. As such, that will take up my…"

"Wait!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, Noah had cut in, with a great tone of pain and sudden realization mixed together, causing the other Rangers to wonder why he sounded like that.

"No… no… Gosei… Please… no! Don't tell me! You would… No! You can't be! Are you saying that that huge number of power would mean that…?!"

"Yes, Noah. To form the Fragment and save the universe…

…

…

…

… I must sacrifice myself to do it…"

* * *

 **So the plan has finally been revealed. Will the Power Rangers be able to handle the harsh truth? And will they successfully be able to save their Mighty Morphin' seniors? Find out on the next Power Rangers!**

* * *

 **A/N~ And there it is, guys. The big reveal. The one thing that Tommy and Gosei couldn't prepare soon enough to reveal to the Rangers. It appears that Gosei will be no more, ready to give his own life for the universe.**

 **This is the big build-up I've planning ever since I started this story, and I wanted to write deeply upon it as I went through. Which is why I had to separate this arc into chapters several times over to help build up the tensions. And with enough development, I feel that it is now time to finally end it all. This will be the biggest moment for the Rangers yet, and I feel that I have written enough to lead them to this pivotal moment. And I really hope it is worth it.**

 **So, please let me know what you have thought thus far. It would help to see if I did a good job delivering this over the course of the whole story.**

 **I have already written down on what shall happen next, and how this arc shall conclude a big chapter in the Rangers' lives and how the whole story shall continue on from then.**

 **Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one shall end the whole arc, but it shall open the gates for more epic journeys to come. And I feel like I've made one heck of a journey writing this story.**

 **Thanks to all for reading the story so far (boy, I must sound like I'm finishing the story right now XD) and I hope to give you more stuff to read about once this arc is over.**

 **See you later!**


	15. A Morphinominal Comeback (Part 6)

**Chapter 13: A Morphinominal Comeback (Part 6)**

 **A/N~ Once again, apologies for a long update. This is one of my final semesters in college, so I could not contribut as much as I wanted. But without further ado, here's another chapter! And it's really, REALLY long! But I'm sure that the story will not disappoint.**

 **Frankthetriviaman: As always, thanks for the feedback!**

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Hexagon HQ,

New York,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

"…I must sacrifice myself to do it…"

All was quiet in the Command Centre after Noah's exasperated expression and ultimately, Gosei's tragic announcement. Everyone hoped that it did not come to this. They hoped that they were not going to say goodbye to their much respected mentor for good, especially in their darkest hour so far.

"Gosei…" Troy muttered, shocked to silence.

"But… why?" Emma added.

Gosei knew very well that the Rangers were now devastated by his plan to give his own life away.

"No way, Gosei!" Noah exclaimed. "You can't go like this!"

"Yeah, we need you!" added Jake.

But he also knew that they had to face the truth for the greater good of the planet. As heroes, they had to finally accept their Mentor's own sacrifice.

"Rangers." he spoke after much protest. "I understand you are all troubled by what I am willing to do. But my sacrifice will help us in our fight against the Empire."

"Even so, we can't afford to lose you." said Emma. "We can't fight without your guidance."

"No, Emma. You don't need my guidance anymore. You are all ready to face the Empire on your own. And with my sacrifice, you will now have Tommy as your new Mentor."

"But you've been so invaluable to us." protested Gia.

"And you have been invaluable to me and all of the other Rangers thus far. However, in order for you to enter a new step, I must do what must be done."

Mixed feelings were being developed. The Rangers still could not accept the consequences of the Power Transfer, but at the same time, they also had the notion that they need to do it to save the planet. Gosei was such a great Mentor to them that he was too important to lose, even if it was for a noble cause.

"Rangers. You must understand that there will be times where you will have to accept losses that will ultimately help in defending all that is good. My Mentor, Zordon, did it once and if it weren't for him, we would all never be here. And now, it is my turn to do the same for you and the Earth."

Everyone fell silent, even Tensou, who already knew the whole thing beforehand. It was too depressing to speak, but Gosei had to continue to raise his Rangers' spirits.

"You have all learnt what I have taught you, and now, you must use that knowledge to protect the Earth, and help your fellow Rangers."

While Gosei continued on, Troy took out his Mega Morpher from his belt. Taking a look at the Gosei-like build, he thought about all the times Gosei would be there for the team. How many times he guided the Rangers through their direst of situations, and how much they had gained from him that got them to where they were now. He was such a great Mentor to them, and he was essential in bringing the Rangers together when things don't go their way.

However, one thing was for sure. The world needed the full power of the Power Rangers. And Gosei offered the only way to do that. If that was the case, then what shall he say?

"It is inevitable that such a sacrifice is needed. There is no other way."

Then, Troy stepped forward, willing to find himself in this situation.

"Gosei, I…" Still appalled, Troy tried his best to hold in his inner sadness. But as team leader, he needed to be sure for his team what was best for them. "Are you sure we have to do this? There has to be another way."

"I'm afraid not, Troy. I have the sufficient energy and knowledge to carry out the ritual. And thus, it will be up to me to bring back the powers."

It looked like nothing could stop the sacrifice from happening. Given the situation, perhaps it was time to finally give up arguing. The only problem was the spirit of accepting the sacrifice. They were still taking this with heavy hearts, and even Troy was struggling to find his ground in this. Does he have the courage to make his decision for the team? His friends may have followed his lead when they assumed that they would lose their own powers, but that was when he was absolutely into the plan. But now unsure about what to do next, what was he to do now? Would his team rally to him as always, or was this to be a situation that no one wants to be in?

"Well, what do you want us to do now?" he half-heartedly spoke.

"Given our situation outside, we need to press on and do it." Every mention of the sacrifice brought more sadness to the Rangers, but Gosei had heart with them. "But I understand your feelings of sorrow. Thus, I shall allow you all to take time to calm yourselves down and be prepared. Once you are ready, assemble here. We shall get things underway."

Nodding, Troy gathered his teammates around, still feeling upset. The group then made their way towards the exit of the Command Centre and walked up the stairs and up to the corridors of Hexagon Headquarters to clear their thoughts.

Gosei watched on, hoping that the Rangers would be ready to accept the consequences. Tensou too saw the Rangers slowly walk up out of the chamber. He himself was just as depressed about losing the one being who created him. To him, Gosei was like a 'father' to him, and the robot servant was always pledging his loyalty to the mentor, and in turn, was cared for.

"Tensou…" Gosei called out to the sad robot, causing him to turn around. "Are you ready for the preparations?"

"You know… I'd say I am." answered Tensou. "But right now, I don't think my programming can hold me back from losing you."

"I appreciate your care, Tensou. You were always like a son to me. But sometimes even fathers need to leave somehow. That was what I learnt when I came to this planet, and now, I understand it should apply here."

"I know, Gosei. You mean a lot to all of us, especially the Rangers." Slightly calm from Gosei's kind words, Tensou looked towards the exit from where the Rangers left off from. "But do you think they'll be fine? I'm starting to worry about them and what might befall them once you're… you know…"

"They… No. **We** have no choice. The Earth cannot withstand the ever-growing might of evil forces for long. We need all the help and light we can get to even the odds. Even if I have to perish to do so."

"Right…" Tensou then rolled on, getting ready for the ritual. "Okay. I'll get things ready for the sacrifice."

"I'm proud of you, Tensou." Gosei said quietly, barely unheard by the robot. "I hope in the future that you continue to serve the Rangers well throughout their future battles. Perhaps it's time I give you something too…"

* * *

Once they were away from the Chamber, the Rangers took slow steps along the corridor.

No one said a word, for sadness was all they could feel right about now. How could they be able to lose the one being they had revered as a teacher and friend at such a dark time and how would they be able to cope once it happened? They couldn't even bring the courage to speak up, until Jake did so.

"I can't believe this is happening. Gosei is… leaving us. And we can't do anything about it. Maybe we're not cut out to be Rangers after all. Giving away our powers would have been a better option than this right now."

Suddenly, Noah clenched his fists in pure anger.

"How could you say that, Jake?!" He glared at his best friend, clearly agitated by Jake's negativity. "After all, we've been through, you say that like you don't appreciate being a Ranger!"

"I can't help it, Noah! First, we lose the Mighty Morphin' Rangers, then we lost Angel Grove and now we're going to lose Gosei!"

"I know you're being let down, but… maybe we should just let things be the way they're supposed to be."

"Oh, and now look who's sounding like a jerk. Now you sound like you are about to give up on our mentor. You sound like you don't care about Gosei!"

"What did you say?!" And suddenly, the corridors were rocked by an argument between two Rangers. An alarming sight for all as two sides tried to calm the two down. "How could you say that about me?!"

"Well, it's not like I am willing to let Gosei go!"

"But don't you dare say I don't care!"

"Guys, just stop!" Emma and Gia both tried to apprehend the boys by pulling them away from each other. It was really a painful sight to see two friends fight, especially if those two were **best** friends.

"Come on, you two! Knock it off!" Orion got in between them, trying to calm the situation. "Noah is right. If this is the only way to save the Earth, then we can't take any chances, and the last thing we need is to have the team divided."

"Hey!" Jake then turned his anger towards Orion. "Gosei has mentored us longer than he has to you. You wouldn't know what that was like, would you now?!"

Then, it was Orion's turn to develop rage in himself; the anger visible on his face. Soon, Gia ran right over and tried to stop all three boys at once.

"In case you haven't noticed, Jake, I do!" he snapped back. "I know exactly what it feels like to lose not just someone. Dozens! My teachers, my friends and my family! You dare say that again?!"

The situation was now in absolute turmoil. The Rangers were becoming divided, fighting one another when they should be united against evil, not themselves. And every second they waste is another second of gain for the Empire. This was a disaster waiting to happen if they come into conflict.

"Enough is ENOUGH!"

Silence. Everyone had ceased fighting one another as all faces were now directed towards an equally furious Troy. Looking down and a fist slammed into the wall, the Red Ranger could not bare to see his friends bicker at each other like enemies while the Empire was currently doing who knows what to Tommy and the others.

But instead of making sure his team was in place, he had stormed away from the scene, willing to avoid any further tensions between the team.

Watching Troy walking away, the Rangers could not help but feel traumatized. Their friend was definitely angered by the argument and with the weight of Gosei's sacrifice at bay, there was no way he could come back easily.

For now, all was quiet again. Noah, Orion and Jake looked at each other apologetically after their outbursts, causing some relief to the girls, but not enough for them to feel about Troy. Soon, having had enough at each other's throats, they soon decided to also separate from each other and went about their own ways, leaving behind an eerie corridor.

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Verinora's Flagship,

Earth,

Solar System,

A pair of doors opened, revealing a dark and cold chamber. Inside, Tommy, with his hands held by the two Bruisers, could see some familiar faces. But before he could do anything, he was then shoved right inside, falling to the floor, with his hands now free to support his fall. The other people in the chamber quickly came to his aid, trying to help him up. Once back on his feet, the doors behind him slammed shut, darkening the room with only a few lights to illuminate a small amount of darkness.

"Tommy?" One of the individuals ran up to check on Tommy's condition. His voice was instantly recognized by the former Ranger. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, Billy. I'm fine." As he dusted himself, he looked at his old friend, with feelings of relief coming back to him. Sure, who cared if he was locked up in a cell? At least he was able to reunite with his friends again.

A second person, Trini, came up to him, and instantly gave him a welcoming hug.

"This isn't really the reunion I had in mind." Tommy simply joked, hoping to at least lighten up the mood.

"I know, right?" Trini returned the comment. Right behind, came Zack, who gave Tommy a nice high-five. The atmosphere was certainly looking rather joyful, despite their conditions. It was just so good to have the team back again, though of course, Tommy wished it could've been in better days.

Zack then noticed the red mark on Tommy's cheek.

"Man. What kind of dog-gone torture did they do to you?" he asked. Tommy brushed the warm mark Verinora gave him on his face and only gave a small smirk.

"I might have pissed off the 'almighty Empress'."

"Oooohh… That's a crime, man."

"Not to mention some catalyst to pump up her haemoglobin." Billy added. "If she does have that in her body…"

Tommy was feeling really good about being with the others again, but then, he then realized he was missing two more people. He knew very well that Kimberly was kidnapped as it happened right in front of him, so she could be there. And then, there was Jason, who had been snatched right from the school where he and Troy were fighting X-Borgs.

But then, his question was solved quickly when he laid eyes on one of the two individuals behind the crowd. It was Kimberly, the woman Tommy had been anxious to see again. And now, there she was, right in front of him.

She was exactly the way she was before, albeit a bit older. This face alone gave Tommy some memorable experiences replayed in his head. Eventually, the separation between the two came to mind, and it made him feel a little off. Will he able to talk to her as if they were still friends, or will this be another awkward meeting between two ex-lovers?

He walked up to Kimberly, with an uneasy face. Standing in front of her, he rubbed the back of his head, still hesitant to speak a bit. Then, finally after much struggle, he finally uttered, breaking a few seconds of silence.

"Hey, Kim… How're you doing? I… "

"…Huh?"

But then, Tommy had an unexpected surprise. In an instant, he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him. He did not understand what had happened at the moment, still caught in his awkward state. When he looked down, he saw there the woman embracing him in a tight and welcoming hug. From the embrace, Tommy no longer felt the anxiety from his worries of not coming to terms with Kimberly, but for the moment, it felt like all the drama that happened before was forgotten. It all seemed right for once. But the questions were still in his head, and now was not the time to ask.

"So glad you're okay too, Kim." He returned the hug, watched by happy faces all around. "Sorry I couldn't save you back there."

"You did what you had to, Tommy." she finally said. "I'm just happy to see you again." And soon, the two were lost in a long-awaited embrace, though questions were still swimming in Tommy's head. He would have to wait though, as now confessing while being imprisoned was not really the best idea he had.

"Man, look at that." Zack praised the fast reunion, barely unheard by Tommy. "Even if they aren't a thing anymore, they still look like the best of friends."

"That's our guys." added Trini.

"Simply excellent." said Billy.

"Anything for you guys."

As they separated, Kimberly then noticed a sudden look on Tommy's face. A look of uncertainty with a taint of tension etched on him.

"Hey?" she called. "You okay?"

Tommy simply shook his head, trying hard to suppress his inner feelings.

"Nah. It's… It's cool now."

Now, with things right for now, Tommy looked around to search for one more friend of his. "Wait, where's Jason?"

"Right here, Tommy." Tommy heard the masculine voice coming from the other end of the room. Once he set his eyes to where it came from, there he saw his old friend and former leader, Jason.

He went on over to give Jason a high-five, which the latter returned, but Tommy could not help but feel that the exchange was taken half-heartedly. The strength of his clap was a little stronger than Jason's, suggesting that he was not fully into the high-five, stirring some discomfort within Tommy.

The team has been reunited once again, but with Jason somehow looking weird, Tommy couldn't really feel the joy of the comeback. This was definitely the return he was not expecting at all.

"Well, it's finally good to see everyone here again." Setting aside his awkwardness, Tommy decided to address to the others. "Even if we are in a prison cell."

"I bet'cha the room service here is lousy." joked Trini.

"Not to mention the unhealthy food they might give us." added Billy.

"If there is any they'll be willing to give us. The worst they could do is let us starve here." Zack retorted.

"Or throw us in a pit of monsters or something."

"Yeah, I would like to see them try. Beat those monsters up like a squad of Putties!"

Tommy watched on with this exchange of insults and jokes about his captors. He was enjoying every bit of it, reminding him of the old days again as they would throw puns and sorts against Rita Repulsa and her own menagerie of Putties and goons.

However, during the conversation, Tommy again noticed that Jason was not joining in the humour. instead, the former Red Ranger was staring away from the gang. Curious, Tommy approached him, wondering if there was anything wrong with the individual.

"You heard us, Tommy?" But suddenly, he was cut off by Zack, who was linking the comedic talk to him now.

"Huh?" Tommy was too focused on Jason that he was not able to catch up. "Um, sorry, what were you guys saying?"

"Hey, you alright, Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"Uh, yeah, Kim." he lied. "So, what's up?"

"Well, we were talking about how we're going to get out of here." Tommy finally joined back in, leaving Jason in his thoughts. "You know these guys aren't going to keep us here forever."

"If anyone can save us, it'll have to be the Power Rangers." agreed Trini.

"Yeah, those Megaforce Rangers I heard highly from you guys seem to be the best chance we have."

Tommy remained silent, his smile converted into a frown. As much as he wanted to agree, he had a gut feeling that the Megaforce Rangers were recovering from what had happened in Angel Grove, and at the scale of the invasion and the presence of the three Generals in charge of the attacks earlier, he assumed that they were hit pretty badly. He could only hope that, with all his heart, they will come around.

He had many plans for them, but little did he know, that his little plan was already being unfolded, and he was not in the know about how they were taking it, since it would take Gosei's own life to initiate it. But he remained hopeful, sure that the Megaforce Rangers would be able to come to the rescue regardless.

"Yeah!" Trini cheered. "You should've seen the two girls I met at Florida. They were a pair of lean, mean, fighting machines!"

"And those two dudes back at my dance studio. Whoo-wee! Were they great or what? One of them kinda reminded me of you, Billy." Zack patted Billy at the back.

"I concur. He must be a real genius like myself. Perhaps once we are through with this ordeal, we'll make great lab partners."

"Well, I like Gia." stated Trini. "She has a real kick of energy and all delivered with the best of moves I've ever seen." She then turned to Kimberly. "Hey, Kim. You'll love Emma. She's the sweetest little thing, but she can pack the meanest punch enough to give Goldar a run for his money. Plus, she's cute."

"Oh, totally. Like a little me." Kimberly chuckled teasingly.

"I gotta hand it to you, Tommy. It seems the universe was right to pick these kids as our successors." admired Billy.

"Darn right!" agreed Kimberly. "I can't wait to bust out of here and meet the little tikes."

"Hey, Jason!" Zack called out to the lone Red Ranger. "What about you? Have you met your junior yet?" But after he tried to get Jason's attention, the latter remained quiet after a while. Confusion came to when everyone realized how silent Jason had been to the interactions that were happening.

"Jason?" Tommy called too.

"Yeah. That kid was cool." he coolly said.

"Something wrong, Jason? You've been awfully quiet throughout our conversation here. What happened to you guys down there?" asked Tommy.

"Nothing much. I mean, before those bucketheads came and ruined our day, we… had a nice chat."

"Oh, and what did you guys talk about?"

"Well, stuff. About how much of a champ he is and all. Not to mention he was doing some sort of mission."

"Mission?" Everyone was puzzled, but the cluelessness was forgotten when they remembered something similar about Jason's words. "Oh right! I almost forgot." Zack was the first to call. "I remembered those guys mentioning something about Tommy sending them to ask me about joining… He… Hexagon, was it?"

"Yeah! The girls did ask the same thing." Trini added. "An organization to rally all the other Power Rangers to fight these bad guys?"

"What?" Kimberly and Billy simultaneously wondered. All this time, Tommy was actually planning to gather all the Power Rangers in existence? Was that why he was calling for this reunion?

"Yeah. Tommy's got this mega plan to have every Ranger come back and fight these Empire punks." explained Zack. "It's a totally sick idea." The two other Rangers were completely shocked in curiosity to hear that Tommy was hatching up such a large scheme.

"Is this true, Tommy?" asked Kimberly. Everyone was watching Tommy on how he was going to react. His face could tell that he was anticipating to deliver the much needed news about what the whole deal was about. Now that everyone was together again, it was probably time for Tommy to explain about what an organization like Hexagon was.

"Right. I guess it's now the best time to let you guys in on what I have in store." All attention was directed towards Tommy. "You see; I knew that one day the Empire would come back after we defeated Mavro last year. So I decided to form Hexagon in order for everyone to come forward, regain their old powers, and take the fight to the Empire."

"A Power Rangers army." suggested Billy. "Greater numbers of heroes collectively united to repel external threats."

"Exactly."

"And we happen to be the first among these new soldiers?" asked Kimberly.

"Well, the Megaforce Rangers are the first technically. Plus, Wesley Collins, Eric Meyers, Joel Rawlings and Kat have decided to join in as well, thus allowing the Silver Guardians and Lightspeed Rescue as allies to the organization."

"That's so cool." admired Trini.

"So in order to begin, I decided to send each of the Megaforce Rangers to you guys. Though Billy, you seem to have disappeared before I could send someone to come get you, or even have the Aquitian Rangers do that. Could have even protected you from being captured."

"That was… my fault, Tommy." explained Billy. "I was currently on a research trip to an ancient abyss near Kakuropolis and I was separated from the research team that followed me. That kinda resulted in me getting kidnapped by some unknown being."

"And I…" Tommy continued, awkwardly facing Kimberly. "…came to find you, Kim." For some reason, he had found Kimberly rather comfortable around him, instead of being the other way around. His questions were still swimming in his head, and he was willing to confess what was troubling him to Kimberly and, unintentionally, the others. But he knew better not to spoil the moment. Forget seeing things were cool, they were still trapped in a prison cell.

"Awww. You're such a gentleman." She gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder.

"Y-Yeah. No problem." He turned back to the others, now looking serious again. "Now that you all are here with me, I might as well go ahead and ask you all. I know you all have left the life of being a Power Ranger to pursue your normal lives, but there will always be a time where we have to acknowledge the call to save the Earth again. We did it once, and now, I ask of you to do so again, only to commit fully to the cause of good."

Everyone looked at each other on as they listened to Tommy bring up the important task of being a Ranger. But Zack and Trini had heard this type of dedication they saw in Tommy before. The Megaforce Rangers had come to tell them the same thing to them before their capture. And when the X-Borgs came to capture them, the young lads proved their might and word by jumping in and fought alongside them, despite failing to save them. It showed a great sense to the gang, not only willing to help others, but also proving that the legacy left behind was in good hands. And now, to enter the fight alongside these youngsters, it might be for a great battle. But more importantly, the one thing that reminded them the most was whatever fight the current generation had, it was definitely the same fight as the old members themselves once had too.

Tommy once understood that they had their own lives to treasure, and it was not in his power to force them to join Hexagon. However, given his current situation, there was no denying that the Rangers are indeed needed again. He was desperate for having the old gang back in action, so normal lives had to wait.

"So guys, I wish we could do this the easy way, but if we don't our part, there won't be any normal lives to live through."

Once he was done, all was silent. Tommy's friends were now processing what had been said to them. It was surely a heavy burden lifted upon them now. Could they be able to return to their old Ranger selves?

Trini at one point actually showed interest in being a Ranger again. Zack, on the other hand, had not decided himself as he was neutral about the Hexagon plan at first. While Billy and Kimberly were not even aware of such a major idea, they were already considering their options.

However, Tommy was extremely concerned about one other individual. As he looked on, he noticed that Jason had not said a single word ever since their exchange of hands. Plus, at times, he looked away from the group, completely ignoring all the humorous talk. His face even showed some unsettling attitude. He did not like the looks of it, but it seemed that Jason had something to hide and it was not looking good.

"So, will you guys accept this task? Become Rangers again so we can save the world."

After much thinking, four of the crew, minus Jason, approached Tommy. Trini was the first to speak up, delivering her verdict.

"You know, Tommy. After all of that has been going on, I… kinda missed out on all the good stuff that I used to remember. If you really think that did this will help the Earth survive over the odds?" She then gave Tommy a bright smile. "Then count me in."

At last, Tommy could finally find the sense to smile. There was initially some doubt in his mind that any one of them would agree on joining Hexagon, that the idea would be a total disaster. But finally, after all this time, there was progress. He now looked towards Zack and the others.

"Those two kids down there. They had a point." Zack said. "We have to make a name for ourselves and fight for what's right. And then you came and it made remember the old days, with you fighting by our side. Those were the days, dude. If Trini's in, then sign me up!"

"I predict a really interesting experience out of all this. And not to mention, my old muscles do need a little recalibration spending peaceful years in the comfort of my aquatic residence. A few metal alloy-protected foot soldiers will be just suitable for a jumpstart. Billy is ready to go, on your side."

As the two men joined Trini, Tommy now faced Kimberly. It would be a great opportunity for him to finally reconnect with her, should she agree to join of course.

"Tommy, you do realize that being a Power Ranger… meant a lot to me, right?" Tommy nodded. "Well, it's because I have done so much more than I could have imagined. I realized that I'm more than just that pretty girl in school. After I met Zordon, I knew that I was that person. It was also thanks to being a Ranger that I met you. The bond we both had. I will always treasure it. Even if… we're not meant to be…"

Tommy had felt a mixture of emotions with her confessions. He felt soothing and calm when Kimberly reminded him of all the good times he had with her. But at the same time, there was conflict in his emotions.

' _Even if we're not meant to be…_ '

These words brought back the same worries that the tough memories of the breakup had haunted him for a while. Even Kimberly was heard with some form of hesitance. Could she too have the same uncomfortable feelings as Tommy did? He wondered if he could really pull it off to finally put things aside and have everyone fighting as one.

Fortunately, he did not take long to ponder as he saw Kimberly's face brightened up in a smile.

"But if we're going to save the world as a team again. Then I'm willing to work my way to the top again. Count me in."

His smile returned. Again, his worries were put aside with the exciting announcement of Kimberly's acceptance to join his ranks. Maybe he might be able to tell her soon of his problems, but for now, on to the more important things.

As of now, he had four of his old friends on his side at last. The Mighty Morphin' Rangers were ready to stage their comeback. Now all they needed now, was their leader. A Red Ranger.

They all turned to Jason after making their vows.

"So, Jason. You in with us or what?" Zack called. Things were going just as Tommy planned. Now all he had to do was hear Jason say…

"No."

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Hexagon HQ,

New York,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Back at base, the Megaforce Rangers were all taking their time off, heavy hearts within them. A heated argument had ensued and the team dismissed each other to process what was possibly the biggest blow to their morale.

It was extremely sorrowful to know that your valued mentor was about to die for the sake of the planet, and there was nothing they could do about it, which added much more to the pain.

And now, leaving the drama behind, two of the Rangers were now residing in the hangar bay, where Noah and Jake were sitting next to each other on a pile of crates. Both were still feeling extra upset from their previous argument, and wish not to continue causing any more arguments.

"I still can't believe this is happening." muttered Jake, sadness evident in his voice. "Why does Gosei have to do this?"

Noah placed a knowing hand on his best friend's shoulder. He had already apologized to Jake after starting the argument with him, but now the two could do nothing but feel bad about what was about to happen.

"I know how you feel, buddy." said Noah. "But I'm sure it… has to be done."

"But I don't want it to, Noah!" Jake stood up again, denial voiced out like a Final Strike. "Gosei is our friend! We can't just lose him. Not after what happened to Robo-Knight."

"Robo-Knight did the same noble thing, and we won't forget him for it."

"Yeah. But right now losing another friend would be a pain for me." Jake calmed down for a moment and sat back down beside Noah again. He rubbed his head, trying to suppress the sadness inside of him as best he could.

To him, Gosei was like a coach to him. A coach who found far more potential in him than any ordinary trainer. Jake fondly cared about Gosei and valued his mentor's teachings. But now that Gosei was going away, he was going to lose an important part of him. He knew he couldn't stop the sacrifice from happening, but he wished that there could be another way.

"Look, I'm… I'm sorry for that, man." he apologized. "But… Ugh! I don't know what to do." He buried his head in his hands, trying to stay cool from the deep sorrow. "I… I just wish we could do something." Then, his sorrow was replaced by a small sense of hope.

False hope.

"Maybe we can! Hey, you know… I-if we give our Morphers to the Legends themselves, then maybe they can use their powers… without having to go through all of that…"

"Jake!" A sudden shout from Noah cut him short in an instant, bringing the room back to silence. Jake then suddenly shrunk back to his sitting place, back to his depressed state. "Look, we can't do anything about it. We have to be prepared."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because Gosei always knows what's best for us. Even if he has to give himself up to do it, his wisdom outshines most others. I wish things could be different too, you know? But we can't always depend on our mentors. They have to go, too. So that we can pass on what they have taught us. A noble cause."

"Sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie."

Then, out of nowhere, a cheery call cut the conversation short as Noah and Jake turned to where the voice came from. They saw, below the docked Aero Rescue Three, was Joel Rawlings.

"Joel? H-how long were you there?" asked Noah.

"Long enough to hear the drama going on."

The two boys looked at each other, mixed with sadness and a bit of embarrassment.

"You two doing okay?" The senior Green Ranger approached the two boys, bringing them together as they all sat down on the crates again. Noticing Jake as the sadder individual, Joel pulled him in and put his arm around the boy, giving him an assuring smile. "Hey, you can tell me, little man. I'll be all ears."

Feeling a little bit better, Jake mustered up enough to speak.

"I… I don't know, Joel." admitted Jake. "It's just that… I'm not ready to accept that Gosei would be gone from us after all we've gone through."

"Separation anxiety problems, eh? Listen, as your smart friend here said, your teacher's got to let the student go to move on, you know?"

"Yeah, but how do we expect to move on?" Jake continued to feel uncertain again. "How do we continue the legacy Gosei had left behind if he's not there to let us know of how far we're going? I just feel… lost without him and his guidance."

Jake slumped back to depression. Noah watched on, still unable to find a way to bring Jake back up to his spirits. Having him to stop being sad alone was going to take a miracle enough. But he too was feeling a little out of spirit. After all, he had to thank Gosei for giving him the opportunity to explore the vast universe from the comfort of his home. There was so much to say and do, but unfortunately, fate had other plans for all of them.

But then, as Jake slowed to a sob, Joel reached out to his pocket. After he pulled his hand out, Jake could see something in his grasp. It looked like a piece of paper at first glance, but once he got a closer look, there he saw an old man, with a big smile on his face facing the camera. Next to him was a smaller boy, just half his size. In the boy's arm, he held an old pilot helmet with the visor down.

"Who's that?" Jake asked, stopping to take a look at the photo.

"My dad." answered Joel, immediately giving the two boys the notion that the little boy in the picture was none other than little Joel himself. Why was he taking a look at this photo and why do so now? What significance was there? "One of the finest airmen out there. Trained in the Air Force and flew in many missions over 'Nam. But then, once fighting was no longer in his blood, he had taken a different course."

The boys continued to look on, still wondering why Joel was talking about his dad.

"He decided to train young pilots himself. To show them the ways of aerial wonders and teach them to be among the clouds, soaring high and proud and possibly save lives. One of his best students definitely learnt well from him, and he will never forget what he had taught him."

"Let me guess." deduced Noah. "That student was you?"

"Right on target, boy. Yeah, I loved my dad's flight lessons. Even taught me how to do the wackiest of stunts. The loop-the-loop, the barrel roll. All of those dang stunts he and I could pull off. Eventually, that's where I got the inspiration to perform my air shows.

It may have been dangerous, he used to say, but that's never stopped guys like us. He always supported me and continued to show me more than just flight patterns and stunts. It was the passion and dedication of flying high to achieve dreams that was important and he showed me his own dream. To continue the proud family tradition of soaring high, no matter where I go."

A person who was willing to teach people how to believe in their dreams and do their best to accomplish them. This father of Joel's was beginning to remind the boys of a certain wise being. How much Mr. Rawlings had taught Joel was very reminiscent of how Gosei mentored his Rangers and the two knew it to heart.

"But then…" Joe shifted his mood, and now, a soft but sad voice was heard. "There came the time… where he… had to go too. That time I came to him on his deathbed, he was… quite sick. Unable to move a bit and could not even speak at all. It was definitely the most painful moment in my life to see him pass away after that."

Noah and Jake felt a sharp sense of pity coursing through. Knowing that Joel had lost his father was also quite similar to what they were facing right now. Joel had to go through a lot once life went on without his dad, and quite possibly, the same must be said for Gosei.

"It was really sad for all of us. I even wanted to stop flying because of what happened."

"What?!" The two boys exclaimed simultaneously, unable to believe that, after all Joel had been through, he was about to end it all just like that. What would his father think? What would happen to the family if Joel had stopped what he did best for them? But that was when Jake thought of something.

"I couldn't handle the pressure." Joel continued. "Not being able to see or hear from my dad about my accomplishments, it was heart-breaking. He was my inspiration and I have lost it in a blink of an eye. So I thought, what was the point of carrying on? Why do I need to do all of these great stuff if I couldn't share it with the one person who guided me towards them?"

Jake continued to wonder. If Joel was going through the same thing as he did, could there be something out of this?

"However, when I thought about it, I thought about what would dad say to me. That he would probably come down and gave me a slap in the cheek for not continuing on all the hard work he had put in me. **Me**! He trained me to become the best pilot there was, and I made him prouder than ever. If I stopped then, then what would he think of me next? All of those dreams of soaring high would have been wasted, man."

And again, Jake was starting to get the bigger picture, and Noah had some stuff to take in too.

"So what if he won't be here in body to see me score? All that mattered was that maybe, just maybe, he was still watching me… from above the skies. To me, I believe he achieved his dreams. He's up there now, soaring through the skies without a care in the world. And as for me, I will be willing to carry on what he had taught so many others. To be able to fly and give people something to enjoy. Whether become the Sky Cowboy and amaze the fans, or becoming part of Lightspeed Rescue and save lives. All that mattered was… I'm doing what he would want me to do."

After putting the picture away, Joel looked at his successors' faces now. And there, he noticed something had changed. Something enlightening.

The boys were now, from a feeling of despair and doubt, were now back to their hopeful selves again.

If Joel's story had taught them one thing, it was that a mentor would be willing to train his students on to achieve their goals. And by the time that mentor is no more, the student must pass on from what they have learnt and embrace their new duty to preserve their mentor's legacy.

If Joel could do that for his dad, then they can do it for Gosei. By saving the Earth from evil and being Power Rangers to do it.

Besides, Gosei was doing all of this to help the Rangers move forward and become even stronger as they would unite with fellow legends in the fight.

To them, Gosei was doing what he was meant to do, and now that the job was done, it was time for him to pass on the knowledge for his students to continue from. It was how things were going to be in the darkest of times.

The feeling of loss was still there, but thanks to Joel, the two Rangers were now enlightened by how they would be able to take the loss.

"You're right!" Jake stood back up. The speed of his ascent showed a fire of determination rekindled inside of him. "This is what Gosei would have wanted us to do. We got to keep fighting. For him. For the Earth. And for the universe!"

"Yeah. Even if he is going to be gone, at least he'll continue to watch us from afar!"

Joel smiled from the two boys' expressions. Being able to help the next generation had given him a better feeling of what it was like for his father to teach others in their path to their goals and destinies. It was definitely a much nostalgic and touching moment for him.

Feeling a whole lot better, the two Rangers went up to Joel and thanked him, shaking his hand as they went.

"Thanks so much, Joel." thanked Jake. "If it weren't for you, I don't know where we'll be right now."

"Yeah. Thanks a bunch!" added Noah.

"Hey. I'm just glad you boys got your spirit back. Now then, you boys prepared for what's about to happen next?"

Jake and Noah looked at each other. They went a little upset, knowing of the events, but they would promise to do their best and take them on. They will make Gosei proud and preserve his legacy.

"Ready as we'll ever be." The two then exchanged a powerful high-five, signalling their resolve.

"Then you better get going."

After a much needed therapy session, Joel gave the boys pats on their backs and the two walked off from the hangar bay. With the two out of sight, Joel raised his head to face the ceiling. Smiling, he spoke up to the sky.

"Thanks, dad…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in front of a medical bay not far away from the hangar, the two girls, Emma and Gia, were also coping with the situation at hand.

While Jake and Noah had to deal with what will happen after Gosei would be gone from their lives, the girls were worried about how they were going to ensure that the team would stick together for the sacrifice. They wanted to make sure that everyone was standing ready to embrace what will happen after the sacrifice. But with the boys blowing their tops earlier, it was not going to be easy.

However, Emma was taking the sacrifice pretty hard herself. She had loved Gosei as a dear friend and mentor too, but Gosei had given her so much to care about for the environment and more, that his knowledge and wisdom was treasured for every moment. To lose the one being who meant so much to her was still a blow to her spirit.

Gia had been trying to calm her best friend, despite her own sorrows. Like Noah, she was another Ranger trying to console her fellow member.

"Come on, E." she assured. "You have to be strong. For the team, and for Gosei."

"I know, Gia." Emma silently responded. "But all of this… is just too… hard to take." Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she was unable to hold them back. "Gosei had given me so much, that I'm just not ready to see him go just yet. And let's not forget the others. How are we going to get everyone back together as one?" She wiped off the tears, sniffling a little too.

Gia had to agree with Emma; the team had been divided upon their opinions about how they were going to take it. But one thing was certain, they all cared for Gosei, and she was not going to let some stupid argument get in the way of getting everyone together. But first, she had to deal with Emma.

"Gosei meant a lot to all of us. I'm sure he feels the same way."

"Is there any trouble, girls?"

Gia and Emma looked up to the door leading to the medical bay. Standing at the door, they could see Katherine watching Emma sobbing.

The girls looked at Katherine with concern, wondering if Katherine was feeling okay from her terrifying ordeal with the three Generals. On top of that, they could see a big purple bruise on her forehead, plus a few bandages wrapped around her arm, covering the wounds she had sustained during the fighting.

"Oh my gosh. You okay, Katherine?" asked Emma worriedly. Katherine brushed the bruise gently, slightly cringing from the pain. but managing to muster a small smile.

"Oh, it's just a scratch. Okay, maybe a few more here and there. But rest assured, I'm fine as I can be."

Smiling at least for a little while, the girls fell silent again. Katherine, noticing the plight, went over and sat beside them. She had the feeling Gosei had delivered the news. Like all of the senior Rangers here at hexagon, she was among the early ones to know about the sacrifice and the plan to restore the powers of the original Rangers, since she was one of them. Now, she knew that the Rangers were not taking the news well. She had to play her part in rekindling their spirits, but it was not going to be easy.

"You worried about Tommy?" Gia asked, causing Katherine to frown a bit, but when she spoke up, she had to put some much needed optimism for the two. Indeed, not having Tommy by her side was heart-wrenching, but she had to remain strong. There was just too much sadness going on as it was.

"Indeed. Very worried, in fact." answered Katherine with a heavy heart. "But… I'm sure Tommy can take care of himself. After all, he's probably with the other Mighty Morphin' Rangers right now."

"Oh, okay. I guess." Emma quietly said. Katherine then moved in to talk to her junior Pink Ranger in an attempt to console her.

"Could you tell me what's bothering you, dear?" she asked. Emma wiped off her tears again and faced Katherine.

"Well. I… just don't… I-I don't know what to do." confessed Emma. "I really don't know what to do without Gosei. He's taught us so many things about the world, the universe and beyond. There's so much more we need from him. I just… feel that we're not ready to lose him. And look what's happening to the team now. We were fighting. And I'm scared that this might continue on. Gosei is someone who we can trust to keep us together. So now that he is leaving, I… just don't know what to do."

As Katherine stroked Emma's shoulder, she started to listen on as the young girl confessed her feelings of loss from the upcoming sacrifice of her valued mentor.

"I understand your pain, Emma. I get you. I used to feel the same thing."

Emma faced Katherine with some curiosity, somewhat eager to know how Katherine could sync with her in these times.

"Has Gosei ever told you about Zordon?" asked Katherine, bringing up her late mentor of old. Emma nodded, agreeing that she had once heard several remarks about the great achievements of the wise being and mentor to her own.

"Then you should know that Zordon was just as Gosei is to you. He was the one we looked up to whenever we would fall, and would give us brilliant advices to combat evil. That was his duty as our mentor, but what made so special in our hearts was that he cared for us like we were his children. He was a dear friend to us all and we treasured every moment we spent with him.

He was also there when Tommy and I were on the road to redemption."

"Redemption?" asked Emma.

"Yeah. Tommy and I were… victims to the brainwashing Rita Repulsa had given us."

Brainwashed by evil? Emma and Gia were definitely surprised. No way that someone as devoted to good as Tommy and someone as sweet as Katherine to be pawns used for evil purposes by an evil sorceress.

"But Zordon saw the light in us and that we had whatever it took to fight evil. Without him, we would have not been Rangers, let alone could have destroyed them altogether."

The two girls were taking the story really to heart as Katherine passionately told them about how Zordon was so revered by all who had taken into his wisdom. He must really be a special someone for the old Rangers, as much as they cared for Gosei.

"That was why we all love him for everything he had done for us. But then, even we had to admit, there would have to be a time where he would have to leave us, for better or for worse. When he had to return to his home planet of Eltar to help his fellow people, we knew we had to say goodbye. It was indeed painful to do so. Sure, we had a curious mentor in Dimitria, but it wasn't really the same without Zordon.

And it got worse. The time where he had to sacrifice himself to save the universe, so when we knew it happened, it was a sharp blow to us." Katherine spoke in a slightly sad manner, remembering on how hard it was to accept the loss of a great friend and teacher. "We had a lot to share with him, like in case he returned, we can exchange stories of how life went on after we left being Power Rangers. But all of that… was gone. It was the one regret I had after leaving the team."

Emma and Gia soon felt a connection between them and Katherine. How similar the feeling was and how heavy it was to have actually lost someone so special to her. Could they feel the same thing?

From the conversation, Katherine has managed to find common ground. Now, she needs to work out the climax. If she could somehow get over her sadness, then it would be possible for the girls to do the same.

"But, after a while, I realized that I shouldn't be upset anymore. Perhaps Zordon would've wanted us to stand tall and proud of what we have done and ready to accept whatever should happen to himself, to us, and the world. And we did exactly that.

Zordon may have been gone from us, but we still inherited his spirit within ourselves. We will never forget him for his kindness and wisdom. Tommy especially is using that knowledge to make all of this possible."

The girls now understood that Katherine was speaking the truth about how Tommy was able to build Hexagon and utilize the utmost knowledge to run the organization. All of this wuld have not been possible without Zordon's teachings.

A legacy was made.

"So you see, girls. You may lose Gosei, but you will not lose whatever he had given you. He would want you to carry on and do whatever it takes to heed his words. That will be his legacy. You guys will help ensure that."

"Kat's right, Emma." Gia went over to assure her friend that she was now more than ready to embrace a new chapter as a Power Ranger. "Gosei will be with us all the way, even if he won't be here in body. He will live on in us. We keep fighting, and we can help live up to his teachings."

Finally, after a sorrowful time, Emma could finally stop shedding tears. Katherine's story had paid off. From what she understood was that mentors are bound to go, but that will be part of the process, so that one day, when things come to a head, she and her team will prevail and make Gosei proud no matter he would be. There was to be sadness, of course, but with passing comes legacy. Gosei had given them what they needed, and now it was up to them to continue on.

"If Gia is ready to accept what's about to happen…" She stood up and faced both of her friends, feeling confident again. "…then I think it's time I will be too."

Satisfied with the outcome, Gia and Katherine went on over and all three women were wrapped up in a group hug. The two Rangers were now ready to face a new reality. Without their mentor, they would do their absolute best to ensure that light will prevail over darkness.

Katherine could fulfil the mentor role herself, but she felt that the girls had already learnt what they could. It was time to move on and let them decide on what they thought was best.

* * *

At the entrance to the Power Chamber, Orion had been standing idly alone in the corridor. Wondering where it had gone all so wrong with the team, he couldn't help but feel out of place.

He had attempted to put an end to the argument he had earlier, but eventually thanks to Jake's reckless voice, he had angered the Andresian, being forced to remind himself of the horrible events that unfolded years ago.

"How could he be so foolish.?" Orion pondered quietly. "Why did he have to go all ballsy and dare say I don't have that someone to teach me?"

However, another part of him could not help but sympathize with the Earthling. He understood Jake was having a really hard time taking the sacrifice of their mentor for he too had valued Gosei as much as the others did.

He could not stay mad at Jake, but right now, he had to take time to himself and compose. Now, standing around, he had to also try and find a way to forgive Jake for his sudden outburst. That is; if he is willing to apologize…

"The others are so hard hit by Gosei's sacrifice. I know I am. I guess I know what they're going through right now."

Orion felt a pang of sadness forming inside of him. Every time he thought of Gosei, he had to picture how things will be without him.

"I'm not sure if we're ready to fight now that Gosei will be gone…"

" _Gosei will always be with you, Orion…"_

"Wha-?" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice soon echoed all around Orion. He looked around frantically. The echoing voice had caught him off guard, causing him to search for wherever the voice came from. But all he found was nothing. From what he could hear, the voice sounded real close. So close, in fact, that it sounded like it was being made inside his head.

"Who goes there?!" he called out.

" _Fear not for the loss of your mentor, as you had not feared for mine…"_

"Who in the world?" As the voice sounded again, Orion kept trying to find the owner of the low voice, but all he heard around him was a low breeze of wind. However, while doing so, there was something in that voice that he found very familiar. The way it sounded so noble. How it was able to make him feel somewhat enlightening. And most of all, how the voice sounded…

…robotic…

"Wait a minute." He rubbed his head as he tried to figure out who would speak in such a manner. Then, his eyes widened, finally realizing that he had indeed met the owner of the voice inside of him.

"Robo-Knight? Is that you?"

" _Indeed, Orion. It is I, Robo-Knight. Protector of the Earth."_

It made sense to Orion. The once invaluable ally of the Megaforce team had once sacrificed himself to save the Silver Ranger and the Earth from the maniacal schemes of Vrak and had his lifeforce siphoned into the Andresian's own body. Soon after, Orion had the power of Robo-Knight which had helped him defeat Emperor Mavro and in latter situations. And now, here he was speaking to the spirit of Robo-Knight who was probably watching him all this time.

Then if that's the case, it was Robo-Knight who had somehow summoned his old weapon for Orion to use to save Troy back at Angel Grove. Orion seemed to have earned the respect of the fallen knight enough to wield his power.

"So, you **are** alive?" asked Orion.

" _In a matter of speaking, yes, Orion."_ Robo-Knight answered solemnly. _"Since you have inherited my own life energy, my programming lives on within you."_

"You mean like a living energy?"

" _More or less._ _You and I are linked together and_ _since I am able to feel whatever you feel, I am very much aware of your plights and triumphs. Especially what you are going through now."_

"So you did, huh?"

 _"I understand your pain, Orion. The other Rangers feel your pain, some feeling the hurt more than others, which may have started the verbal feud you have become involved in."_

Orion now started to feel guiltier for getting caught up in the argument, let alone expressing his own anger at the others. He felt that if he had overdone it, there would have been far dire consequences. Perhaps the team could have been broken up if things went too far. The departure of Gosei seemed to have already done a lot more damage than what was expected.

However, Robo-Knight knew that the damage was to be anticipated. He said so himself that whatever Orion felt, he felt it too. But to him, the damage may be harsh, but he was willing to make the recovery just as swift.

"What should I do, Robo-Knight?" asked Orion.

 _"As I had said before;_ _fear not for the loss of your mentor, as you had not feared for mine. You and your team had accepted the reality that my own destruction was If you continue to do so, then I'm afraid the eventual fear of the falling spirit of your team members will be even worse. And if that spirit falls, then evil will prevail."_

"I can see where you're going, Robo-Knight. But losing you was terrible enough. To lose Gosei would mean extra loss for the others. Not to mention that after the disaster happening in Angel Grove, this is a bad time to start sacrifices."

 _"I'm sure you know that there is no other way. Gosei must give his life to allow the other Powers to be used again by the original Rangers."_

Orion could not say anything else. There was no point denying or arguing against the inevitable and Robo-Knight had to make sure that he was back in track. And now, the Silver Ranger was unable to go on further.

However, Robo-Knight felt that there was something more to Orion's sadness. Sure, he was upset about what was about to happen to Gosei, and what the team is going through at each of their ends, but something else was definitely bothering him.

 _"Do tell me, Orion. Is there something else that you wish to tell me?"_ Orion then suddenly questioned, catching the Ranger by surprise.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Orion stuttered, slightly looking like he had been keeping a secret that was about to be exposed.

" _Are you unprepared for the sacrifice in the matter of losing your own powers?"_

It was at that point that Orion was caught off guard. He could not believe Robo-Knight said something like that. However, as a matter of fact, he was right.

Since Gosei had stated that it would take the powers of all of the Super Megaforce team, that would mean that Orion would also have to give his own powers away. And this was something he was not ready to give up. He felt that he had to be a Ranger and serve the team. Without his powers, he was next to nothing than a common civilian. The others already have their own Megaforce powers, but without his sole Super Mega Mode, he felt that he would be unable to fight alongside them.

" _Have you forgotten that Gosei will be willing to offer you something for you to be of assistance?"_

Orion then thought back during the time Gosei had told them that he had a plan for him. He was not sure how he be able to play, but he was so into being a Ranger and he would choose that over anything else. He felt so helpful being the Silver Ranger, believing that there would be nothing greater than being one to save lives and worlds.

"But what if I can't help the team again?" asked a hesitant Orion.

" _It will not matter if you are powerful or not. All that does matter is that deep inside, you will always be a Ranger. Besides, you have my power. Surely, Gosei knows this and will allow you to use my power to help people for you are too important to let go of. I am willing to let you use it against the forces of evil."_

When Orion thought of it, what Robo-Knight said to him started to get to him. It had been made clear that Orion was essential to the team time over time and he had proven exceptionally well in the field. Would they ever think about removing him from the team? No way they would forget on how much he had given them. Maybe if he was not going to be a Ranger anymore, he could always be there in some form to help them when they need him.

"Okay then." he finally confirmed. "I'll give it a shot. I can't let this planet suffer the same fate as Andresia. Whatever it takes, I'll do what I can… No. Do what I **must**."

Never before had he felt so ready for such a moment where he would have to say goodbye to another being in his life. He would be prepared to bid Gosei farewell and from then on, he will do whatever he could to help the Rangers, whether he would be one with them as a Ranger, or will he just be there by himself.

" _Very well, Orion."_ Robo-Knight acknowledged. _"You have made your choice."_ Orion let out a smile, letting the spirit know that he was about to face the sacrifice with pure acceptance. _"Do know that if you require assistance, then feel free to summon and use my power."_

Orion made a fist and touched his chest, showing the unseen ghost that he was grateful for his help.

"Thanks, Robo-Knight. I'll make you proud."

" _You already have. As a Sixth Ranger, I will tell you this, that you have served the role yourself exceptionally magnificently. Surely from this moment on, you will continue to fight and save the planet Earth."_

Now, with the conversation reaching an end, Robo-Knight had to take his leave.

" _And now, my friend, it seems that I must rest and replenish whatever energy I can for your future use."_

"Okay. Oh, and by the way, thanks for helping me save Troy back there. You know how much he cares about you."

" _And do send him my regards. However, it was not I who had helped him. It was you. Your strength summoned my blaster and thus, it was you who fired the shot and saved him."_

"Alright then. So long, old friend."

" _Farewell, Orion. May the Power protect you."_

Soon, the breeze that was projected from Robo-Knight's spirit soon faded as the valiant knight's voice was heard no more, resting inside the body of the Andresian.

Once he was done, Orion took one deep breath as he prepared to meet up with his fellow Rangers, hoping to put aside the hostile argument they had and get things straight once and for all.

Although the possibilities of him not being a Ranger were there, he was still determined to assist his friends all the way. And with the power of Robo-Knight coursing in his veins, he was sure to be able to prove that he could be able to join his comrades, with or without his Ranger powers.

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Hexagon HQ,

New York,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Pacing back and forth on the skywalk over the Skyship, which managed to fly its way safely back at headquarters, Troy was getting himself to cool down after abruptly ending the confrontation between his fellow Rangers. He rubbed his knuckles to relieve the pain of knocking that wall just to silence the group.

But the pain of witnessing his team fall into fighting each other was even more dreaded and it was affecting his mood harshly.

After nearly two years of fighting evil as a team, he had felt like he was making things right leading them to battle. But now, in the wake of a pending loss, he was watching his strong and harmonious team crumble down in hostility. Now, all he could think of is how on Earth was he going to get them back together without starting more troubling matters. The last thing he needed was to see his team split up for real and for good.

Soon, he then rested his arms on the railing and looked upon the Skyship, with robotic arms moving about repairing any visible scar or damage they could find, drilling through the marks with sparks firing away.

The numerous battle marks on the Zord reminded Troy not only of the same amount of damage the Empire inflicted upon the team, but also the failures of their mission. How he failed to save the original Red Ranger, Jason, and how he ended up becoming an enraged beast by using up some hidden power he wished he never used in the first place.

Everything was going so badly, and now, to top it off, Gosei was going to go for good. Just how were things going so wrong so quickly, he thought. It was totally a bad moment to get depressed, especially when an Imperial fleet was holding the Mighty Morphin' team hostage above orbit and the Empire seizing the chance to gain ground while the Rangers recuperated, only for the recovery to go sour.

"Hey, Troy!"

Then, Troy was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a male voice echoed from his left. Turning up, he saw Wes and Eric, both watching him with concern.

"You okay over there?" called Wes.

"Uh… Y-yeah. I'm cool over here." Troy muttered with false hope before looking back down on the ground below.

"Gee, he seems to be taking this really bad." said Wes to Eric. "I'm not sure if any of them will be able to recover soon enough."

But then, having had enough, Eric, acting like the serious chief he was, marched right up to the boy, only to be stopped by Wes, who caught him by the arm.

"Whoa. Whoa! What do you think you're doing?" he asked. Eric just gave a stern look before saying.

"The kid's gotta learn thing the hard way, and I'm going to slap some sense in him, literally if I have to." But when he tried to continue walking, Wes tugged at him, attempting to stop him from causing more damage.

"Look, Eric. I understand you have your way with words, but now is not the best time."

"Wes… Let go now."

"No! This time, if you're going to convince him to stop being so sad, do it the proper way. Gently and slowly. Take it from me for what I did for **our** team."

After being told on by Wes, Eric stood by to consider his friend's suggestion. Now, thinking about how Wes was able to get the Time Force team back into fighting spirit, he had to understand why it was important to show sympathy even when things are crumbling down at the lowest stage. He had to admit; Wes wasn't like the strict and bossy kind of guy like himself or Jen. Instead, he was the one who made sure everyone had the spirit to go on and doing so by being not just a Ranger, but a friend.

And he could not agree more. Wes had always been the good cop to his own bad cop personality. But now was the time to act on example, and Eric needed to be Wes for a change.

Slowly releasing himself from Wes, he changed his pace and slowly walked up to Troy, followed by Wes.

As the two surrounded the boy, they too leaned against the railing, willing to help Troy come back to his senses.

"Kid." Eric began. "You sure know how to take things the hard way, huh?"

Wes could not believe what Eric was trying to do. Watching Troy lower his head further in shame, he was not so sure if having Eric to talk to him at all was the best idea in the world right now.

But then, after a while, he saw Eric doing something.

The latter was reaching for his pocket. And out of that pocket, he pulled out what appeared to be a chain made up of silver metal beads and with two tags attached to it. It was something that a soldier like he and Wes would always be associated with when carrying these around. It was a pair of dog tags. The name written on it:

"Michael Genelle"

Troy noticed the motion in Eric and looked to see the commander taking out those tags. Curious, he finally asked.

"What are those?" Hearing Troy speak, Eric made a small grin on his face. Wes' own face softened. Now, he understood what Eric was trying to do. He was connecting with Troy, and he had the story to prove it.

"These things?" said Eric, gripping the chain tighter into his fist. "Well, these used to belong to an old friend of mine."

"Who was it?" Troy asked again.

"He was a Silver Guardian like me and Wes. But he joined the team long before Wes did."

Troy saw the look Eric was having and noticed a certain feeling inside of the senior Ranger.

"He must be a very close friend to you."

"And a loyal one at that." Eric continued. "He had our backs when we needed him the most. Even if I was being such a hard jerk to everyone."

Wes quietly smirked, remembering the hostile personality his friend once displayed. Looking at him now, though, it was a good feeling to know that one bad person eventually became someone very special to him in the end.

"Ever since I joined the Silver Guardians, he was right there as my second-in-command. Always complying with my orders, following them to the end. He was a great soldier. But what made him really special, he was probably the only one aside from Wes who I was willing to take as a friend. We always had each other's' backs, but he was a good friend to all of the Guardians. I didn't really want to admit back then, but his attitude was very much appreciated."

At this point, Troy wondered something about this guy. He had seen Eric's men in action before, but he was curious if this friend of Eric's was one of the many Guardians fighting with him against the Empire.

"Your men have been fighting with us for a quite a while now. So, is your friend among them?"

Then, suddenly, Eric fell silent. For a minute, he let himself be quiet and took a deep breath as to calm himself down. Troy could tell that his question had reminded Eric of a sad memory. Did something happen to Michael? A fight between the two? An unexpected call for retirement?

"He's gone…"

Troy's heart felt a heavy blow, feeling extra sorry for Eric's loss.

"He died when Ransik and his mutants launched his final assault against us. Shot right at the chest protecting us. I rushed to his side and tried to resuscitate him, hoping that he was alright. I was sure that he wouldn't go down so quickly and I did my best to save him." His fist tightened, clearly feeling a little more upset. "But it was too late… He was gone."

Everyone was feeling pure sadness after hearing Eric's story. It must be very painful to lose a close friend, especially one who had been fighting alongside you for so long. Troy knew this, since someone he knew was about to go as well. He understood the pain which Eric shared with him.

"We all took his loss seriously. For the first time in a long while, I was actually… broken. I was being a jerk even to him back in the day, but he was a really great friend. When he died, it was like… a part of us was taken away. It was just… devastating because I didn't tell him… what a great friend he was."

And the worst part was, that this loss alone was enough to convince me that I was not worthy of leading the Silver Guardians. Afterwards, I suggested I'd handed over full leadership of the group to Wes since he proved to be the better leader of a team. But of course, he rejected and wanted the both of us to lead. I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to lead after all of this had happened right before our eyes.

I always thought the Guardians would never be able to trust someone like me after I failed to save Michael. I thought maybe they would rebuke me or kick me out. I don't know. All I thought was that they would never like to have me on the team."

"But…" Then, Eric's face had mustered somewhat a small but faint smile. "I was wrong. When we thought about it, he died to save us. He risked his own life to make sure we were still fighting. And because of his sacrifice, we still kick butt today. If it weren't for him, I don't know where we would be right now. Maybe a prisoner of Ransik's diabolical reign of Mutants, or worse. Whatever the case was, he made sure we didn't suffer in the end. Sure, his loss was devastating for all of us, but he fell in the line of duty so that we can live on. He was a hero and we'll never forget him for it.

Everyone knew this, and in the end, they never blamed me for it. Michael sacrificed himself for all of us, and he wanted me to lead on after that."

Eric raised his hand to look at the dog tags bearing Michael's name. "These tags are a reminder of his heroism and sacrifice. A true soldier and friend finally laid to rest."

At this point, Troy suddenly realized what Eric was telling him. It was not just a story of soldiers of the past. It was a lesson. A lesson that when friends are willing to put their lives on the line for others, they do it so that their comrades may go on to fight another day and their sacrifices will help in saving the world by those who live thanks to their actions.

Gosei needed to give his life to help the Rangers fight on and win, and to ensure that the Power Rangers would make their epic return to save the world. It was an ultimate noble act and Troy now knew that it was best for the team if he was ready to lead them on even without the wisdom and guidance of Gosei. It was his turn to guide the others to battle and with Gosei's sacrifice, other Rangers would rally to his aid and even the score against the Empire.

"So, do you understand what Eric's getting at?" Wes asked Troy, now feeling better that Eric was actually able to talk the proper way.

"I do." Troy answered, now with confidence in his voice. "I have to get my team together and let them know that Gosei is doing all of this for us. Convince them to not falter from losing him, and that he wants us to go on fighting because we're Power Rangers."

With Troy's strength returning, Wes and Eric felt satisfied with their junior Ranger now being able to see through his depression and look into a new light.

"Thanks guys." thanked Troy. "I gotta go find the others now. Then… well, I'll do my best to pull the team together. We gotta do it." And soon, when finally giving himself the push to move on for his team, Troy walked away, thanking the two Guardians before heading back in the base.

Wes and Eric looked on in pride, accomplished by Eric's guidance. Wes was indeed impressed by how Eric was able to put away his bad boy attitude to serve more of a teacher kind of guy.

"Wow." Wes said. "Didn't think you'd manage to pull that off."

"Then there's tons of stuff you don't know about me, Wes." responded Eric with a smirk. "Besides, the kid shouldn't thank me. He should thank Mike." He then took one last look at the dog tags still in his possession.

"Well, Mike. Even in death, you still pull it off. Way to go…"

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Verinora's Flagship,

Earth,

Solar System,

"No…"

"What?" A shocked Tommy could not believe his ears when he heard that strict response by the one person he had trusted so deeply. A partner to depend on when troubles lay ahead and had always been there for him to the end. And now, in the midst of alien invasion, all Jason could give him was that answer.

"You heard me, Tommy. The answer's no." Jason had sent shocks to all of the team. After garnering such interest, they were all baffled to know that their own leader refused to return to duty. "I'm not going to let some high officials from the government be the boss of me. And neither should you guys."

Studying his attitude and response, everyone seemed to have known why such a refusal was made.

"Come on, Jason. Don't tell me you're still bummed out about what happened to us after the peace conference and everything, are you?" asked Zack.

"I don't know, Zack." Jason said sarcastically. "Maybe you should tell me. After all that we have done to help save the world the civil way, have we ever achieved our goals?"

Zack and Trini looked at each other, showing unsure faces.

"Those government officials just couldn't trust us to do these jobs just because we were teenagers back then. They think, 'This is an adult's job, not some child's play session.' and just put us aside. What use were we under such snobbish people? Or better yet. What use are **they** to heroes like us to part of some organization? There's no way the power Rangers are meant to be some tools for them."

Zack and Trini well understood Jason's problem with the government, but choosing to refuse being a Ranger while the world was under attack was almost ridiculous.

Billy and Kimberly, too, could not grasp the fact that Jason, of all people, would not want to go back being a Ranger, after everything he had done for them.

All this time, however, of all people, Tommy was slowly getting a little worked up. How could Jason be so against his organization, especially when the Empire was posing to be the darkest threat ever seen? He understood that governments can spoil things, but right now, as long as he was in charge, Hexagon can thrive and be the ultimate team of heroes the world needs. And of all people to back away, it had to be Jason, who served to be one of the greatest Rangers Tommy had ever known.

"Jason…" he spoke up. "You can't be serious. Are you really that willing to avoid the government, even if it means not being a Ranger anymore?"

"If I want to be a Ranger, then let me be without being part of your little organization."

"Can't do that, Jason. In order to defeat the Empire, we need to stick together. And the best way to do just that, is for everyone to join in. So unfortunately, I cannot give you your Ranger powers for it is far too risky." All Jason could do was look away, still bent on objecting Tommy's offer. "Come on, Jason. The world needs us, and we need you. You are one of our best and we could use your skills in leadership and battle against the Empire."

"Look, Tommy! For the last time, I am not going to join your Hexagon organization." And Jason was firm with his decision. Crossing his arms and stepping away, he had finally put an end to a short debate. "If you want someone to be the Red Ranger, then why not Rocky?"

Tommy and the others just fell silent. They could not believe that Jason would put away probably his most important role in his life just because some higher-ups might get in the way. So far, Tommy had not faced any problems with the government, apart from a few budget problems and recruitment issues. But he was sure nothing could interfere with his plan to save the world. Unfortunately, Jason was being too fed up about these people and there was no way anything could change his mind.

It seemed like a lost cause, although it would be fine to let a Ranger choose whether to continue or not. But the way Jason put it was so unbearable that Tommy felt like he should snap some sense back into him, by force if he had to.

"Tommy." Soon, his thoughts were cut off when the sound of Kimberly's voice called out to him. "Don't be hard on Jason. He's had enough problems for one day. Maybe we should just… let him be. You know… Give him time. That's all."

Kimberly's advice soon put Tommy down into a cooler state as he relaxed his nerves. She was right about Jason having all these problems with politics and what not, so he let him out of the way for a while. But the Empire was still a danger just too extreme to ignore and Jason was leaving himself out of a very important duty. For now, though, all Tommy could do was give Jason the space he needed and hope that he would change his mind or at least work his way around Hexagon policies to include him somehow.

"Alright. I'll just… leave you be, Jason. Just flush out your thoughts when you need to. We'll be listening."

But Jason never said a word afterwards, giving only a small nod. After that, the group just left to the other end of the room, with all worries on their friend and former leader. One thing was for certain for Tommy though. At least now, he had the rest of the gang to bring in and that was something worth of relief. However, now he had the same problem coming back to creep on him; should he talk to Kimberly one on one, would all the untold tales of their breakup be revealed, whether he would bring about it accidentally or deliberately?

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Hexagon HQ,

New York,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Gosei lingered on quietly as he awaited the arrival of the Rangers. He could sense the confrontation outside the Chamber, but he chose not to interfere. It was the Rangers' responsibilities to solve their problems and be prepared for the worst on their own. He stood by and waited for the team to return, and expected them to reconcile to one another, or at least attempt to do so now.

At the same time, he was taking the time waiting by meditating his power in preparation for the sacrificial ritual. This was something he had been readying himself for in years, and now was the time to finally execute the plan to help restore the powers of the original Rangers.

If there was one thing his mentor Zordon once taught him, it was to sacrifice something as big as your life for others and for a greater cause can lead to many miracles. The former did it once, and now it was Gosei's turn to use his energy to help save the planet.

Then, as if on cue, Gosei heard the rock door slide right up and from the stairs, he saw the group of Rangers now coming together.

Everyone was exchanging apologetic looks as they made an effort to finally put their problems aside.

Troy, as the leader, stepped right in for the team, being the first to speak up to the others.

"Guys…" he solemnly said. "Are you guys cool now? Well, if you are, then I think we should begin things right now. So, if you guys have anything else to say, feel free to… let out your thoughts before we start."

Everyone returned to looking at each other, and instead of an awkward stare-down, there was now time for some much-needed talk.

"Hey uh, Orion?" Jake called. "Look. I just wanna say… you know… I'm sorry I messed you up back there. I-I didn't mean to offend you. I just realized…" But then, he was stopped by Orion, showing his palm at him.

"Okay, Jake. I get it." said Orion. "No need to carry on. You know, for a cool guy, you sure know how to lose your temper."

"And how are you any different?" Jake jokingly smudged, causing Orion to grin back.

"Apology accepted." And thus, the two finally shook hands.

"So, how're you girls doing? Emma, you looked like you were about to break down in pain." Noah then turned his attention to the female Rangers, who instead of showing sadness, had expressed a small smile and a determined smile.

"No worries, Noah. It's all good from here." answered Emma. "If Gosei thinks it's for the best, then who are we to stop it?"

"Emma's right." agreed Gia. "For the Earth."

"Troy? You ready for this?" asked Noah. Soon, everyone now paid their attention towards their leader. It was his outburst at the end that made everyone feel like he was the hardest hit victim of the argument. And now, as his teammates, they needed to make sure he was back into shape and form to perform the event ahead.

"Hey, we're sorry for the little fight we had up there. We were just… unready for this kind of thing. But we just want to let you know that we are now all cool, we can get ready and start this ritual thing and save the world. And we're going to go through all of this together, as a team."

Troy let out a knowing smile. He always knew that, despite any differences, the team would always pull themselves together and unite to face any obstacle thrown at them, or any hardship that may hit them. And seeing the team now in full form, he was delighted and made sure his team knew it by showing a fist of pride.

Seeing that everyone was finally reconnected, Troy then represented his team as they all walked up to their mentor, ready to bid their farewells for the last time.

"Gosei." began Troy, but not without trying to withstand any remaining hesitation left inside of him. "We're ready."

"Very well, Troy." Gosei spoke. "Now then, Rangers. The time has come."

Everyone else, too, did their best to bear with the tears forming from their eyes. Every second spent watching Gosei was another second of sadness jerking them from inside.

Then, once the Rangers all lined up in front of their mentor, the ritual began. Starting off, the walls of the chamber began to move as four rocky panels opened up to reveal brightly-lit shelves. On top of the shelves, lines of the Ranger Keys were visible, all arranged within their respective teams; from Mighty Morphin' all the way to Samurai. The Rangers looked on as they looked at the Keys. It kinda felt a little weird that now these Keys had to go too, after getting used to them for so long.

Next, in front of the Rangers were the same six podiums that once held the Super Mega Morphers before the Rangers were part of Hexagon, with the holes shaped like the Morphers still etched on them.

"Rangers, to begin, you must lock in your Ranger Keys as you would when Morphing, and place them into the podiums. The powers channelled from the Keys will go through the Morphers and then shoot out at me. I will then focus all my power to draw in all the energy from all the other Keys to form the fragment of the Coin of Eltar."

"Alright guys. This is it." Everyone soon drew out their Morphers and Keys. They took a good look at each Morpher, remembering all the fun and power they had fighting the Empire with the legendary powers. After reminiscing, they then placed their keys into the holes and twisted them in place for the last time. This time, there was to be no Morphing now. Once the Keys are locked in, the Rangers made their way to each of their respective podiums and placed the Morphers into them.

"So, is that it, Gosei?" asked Noah with a heavy heart.

"Yes, Noah. This is all we have to do. From this moment on, I will commence the ritual and construct the Fragment." Leaving their Morphers behind, they finally walked back into their line, ready for what was about to happen next.

This was it. The moment they all wished was not happening. A small part of them was not ready to leave Gosei yet, that they were still unsure if they had learnt enough from Gosei to finally accept his passing. But one thing was still firing up inside them that mattered more than anything. The fact that they were still heavily committed to protecting their home and defeating the Empire no matter the cost. Now, it was the time to use whatever they had learnt from Gosei and venture off as grown individuals ready for the world.

"Before I go, I would like to announce a few things to you, Rangers."

A slight feeling of relief came to the Rangers when Gosei said those words, but they knew it would not last.

"First off, I would like to take this time to address each and every one of you for everything you had done up to this point." The Rangers were again willing to listen to what Gosei had to say.

"Rangers. It has been such a long time and you had made it this far to serve your planet and defend it from the forces of evil. You had managed to deal with dark forces so powerful that where you are right now, you have proven to be one the greatest generations of heroes the universe had ever seen."

The universe? Were they really that revered enough for the cosmos to know of their successes? This was something huge for the team. Little did they know that their fight was not only for the peace of the Earth, but also for the whole universe. This brought about a whole new light to them. A vast universe, depending on them to defeat the evil forces that threatened them.

Coming from Gosei, the Rangers could not help but feel superbly amazed by how so many planets and systems were watching them from all corners. This was to be the biggest task they had ever done. From this new hope, a grand feeling hit them, slightly overcoming their sorrows for losing Gosei, by giving them more purpose in their quest.

"Jake Holling." Jake was the first to be called upon. "As the Black Ranger, you had great strength and an uncanny ability to brighten the moods of those around you. Wielding some of the heaviest weapons, your abilities had proven to be exceptional for betaing down even the biggest of enemies."

"Emma Goodall. As much as your beauty shines, your agility and precision has always been very effective when it comes to dealing with your foes right at their core. You possess a light that can illuminate darkness with a flash."

"Gia Morgan. You are a girl who possesses tremendous strength and intelligence. You have always assisted the team when they require strategic advantages and you delivered to them each and every time, scoring victories unimaginable."

"Noah Carver. While Gia has strategic excellence, you have the ability to learn and understand much more for a human. And thanks to that amount of intelligence, you give your teammates knowledge that had proven beneficial to understanding the world around you, as well as wisdom that has always made you a bright example of ingenuity and prowess."

"Orion of Andresia. When you came to Earth, you were a being looking for justice and redemption. And now, you have managed to avenge your people and helped in dealing heavy blows to the Armada and its Empire, becoming a true Ranger worthy of holding the Sixth Ranger title."

"Thanks, Gosei." Orion thanked, but now had to wonder what was about to happen to him, now that he was no longer holding his Super Mega powers. His worried face did not go unnoticed though.

"Is there something bothering you, Orion?" asked the wise mentor. For a while, the Andresian took his time to calm down before speaking up.

"To tell you the truth, Gosei, I am a little worried on what shall become of me. Now that I'm no longer a Ranger, I am concerned about what part should I play." His face of uncertainty was then replaced with a knowing smile. "But like the others have said, we should be ready for whatever will come at us. And if I must sacrifice my Ranger powers, then I have no argument on giving what is needed to win this war. I'll be honest, I do feel bummed out, but I will be ready to provide my support regardless. You guys are… like my new family, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

At once, everyone was touched by Orion's words causing them gather around and embrace the alien Ranger affectionately. They had to agree too. Orion had already been an irreplaceable member of the team so much that he was considered a brother to them all. They were also wondering if Orion would still be able to help them out even in battle, but that was up to Gosei to tell them.

"Indeed, Orion. You are a very important member of your team. And like I said before, you will receive something in return. Tensou!"

The Rangers all looked to their left, expecting the cute little robot to roll right in from the door on the left side of the room. But once it opened, the Rangers got something unexpected. From the door, there was no longer the excited robot.

"Coming!" From out of the blue, a red and golden parrot buzzed right of the door, shocking everyone as it sped towards the crowd. Flying around while giggling gleefully, it then perched right onto the shoulder of Orion.

This robotic parrot soon caught the Rangers' attention as they huddled around to greet it.

"What in the world?" Orion wondered.

"Wait a minute…" But then, Noah seemed to have realized something about this mechanical bird. The voice it made when it came out of the room. "Tensou?!"

"Hahahaha! Yes, Noah. It is I, your favourite robotic assistant!"

No one could have thought! Tensou was no longer the wheeled robot speeding around on the floor. Now, he was a fluttering metallic parrot with a red coloured-body with golden patterns all over him. **(A/N~ Navi from Gokaiger ^^)**

"But… how?" asked Gia.

"Once I am gone, Tensou will continue to serve as robot assistant to all operations here."

Tensou soon lowered his new birdy head. Out of everyone in the room, he was the one would feel the saddest, having been with Gosei ever since the robot was created. Orion stroked him on the head, trying to console him.

"Which is why I have decided to give him a bigger role for you. From now on, Navi will be your co-pilot of the Skyship. He will be with you throughout your flights around the world and beyond. Also, he will manage your vessel whenever you need him."

"Wow! That's great!" Emma soon grabbed hold of Tensou and rubbed their heads together. "We'll get to see you more often now."

"Hehehehe. That's… swell." Tensou let out a small giggle, but there was still a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"And speaking of the Skyship, since the Legendary Megazord had been destroyed after the Armada attacks, the Skyship had lost most of its Zord features. Which means that it is now more of a vessel than a component of any Megazords. Therefore, you will no longer require your Super Mega Keys to activate it."

"Great." said Troy. "We could use all that flying and firepower anyway."

"And now, Tensou. The gift for Orion."

"Oh! Right." Tensou soon took flight from Emma's grasps and flew right for the room. Clearly, he was so excited showing the Rangers his new form that he had forgotten to take hold of the gift meant for Orion. Flying back out from the room, in his talons, there was yet another shocking surprise waiting for the Andresian.

Once Navi flew by, he dropped the object to Orion, who had his jaw dropped from sheer surprise.

"This is…" On his hand, an unexpected device that he never thought he'd seen again. "My Morpher? And my Ranger Keys?" It was his Silver Morpher with the two Silver and Gold Ranger Keys in it! Weren't these already locked into the podiums for the sacrifice? Why were they out somehow?

"What you see here, Orion, is your new set of Ranger powers. Thanks to my growing knowledge of the Morphing Grid, I was able to create an artificial Morpher with clone Keys. With these, I am pleased to inform you that your days as the Silver Ranger are far from over."

"Really?! Gosei… That… that…"

"Is something wrong?"

"This… this is great! Thank you so much!" Orion was enlightened to the maximum. All this time he had thought that he would take it to the sidelines without his powers. But here it was. A brand new Morpher. with Ranger Keys that should serve him for a long time to come.

"Yeah, Gosei! We thought he wouldn't be with us in battle anymore. Now, with these, he can kick X-Borg butt alongside us for as long as he likes!" His Ranger comrades were just as thrilled to have Orion still fighting with them. The team now felt complete again.

"These new powers will have almost everything the original did. You will be able to morph into the Silver Ranger and use whatever arsenal given. You may also power up to become the Gold Ranger by charging up your energy long enough."

For Orion, this was a complete set. It felt right to get back to his basic powers and even being able to super charge himself into his Gold Mode.

"However, since these are artificial, you are unable to Morph into all the other Sixth Rangers." But Orion did not mind. Being able to fight with his friends was all that mattered to him, and thus, did not need to become legends to fight evil. Besides, he was going to **meet** these Rangers in the flesh anyway. It couldn't get any better than that.

"Thanks so much, Gosei. I won't let you down. Man, you guys have no idea how much this means to me."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we do." said Emma, patting Orion at the back.

"And Orion, one more thing. I am also aware of your conversation with our old friend earlier."

"You heard, huh?"

"Old friend?" Troy asked. Orion gave the Red Ranger a grin.

"Robo-Knight."

"What?!" The surprises kept on coming as the rest of the team grew astounded by the revelation of Robo-Knight's presence from within their friend. "He's alive?"

"Hmmmm. More or less…" Orion just shrugged. "And he also sends his regards. And if there's anything you guys need to fight the Empire with, **we** won't be far away."

Troy and the others felt a warm and soothing sensation. Even in the afterlife, their faithful ally had always been watching them. Now it made sense why Orion had his Blaster during their last battle.

"And last but not least, Troy Burrows." Finally, Troy was the last person to be addressed. "As leader of the team, you have directed the Rangers like every leader should. Not only are you able to lead your friends to victory, but you are also not without care for them. Always willing to put their interests over your own and in the end, you have a group of comrades who will depend on you in their direst of times."

"And Tensou…" Gosei finished his speech with Tensou. "My ever trustful assistant. You were like the son I never had, and now you are about to play an important part in the Rangers' battles against evil. I trust that you will watch over the Rangers in my place and help them anyway you can. I could never have built a better robot assistant."

If Tensou could cry, tears would come out, but the robot's sniffles were sure signs that he was weeping.

"Gosei… Thank you so much!" In a flurry of emotions, he flew over to Gosei and hugged the mentor with his wings. Letting himself tear up, he constantly embraced his creator, watched by the equally emotional Rangers.

"It will be okay, Tensou." assured Gosei. "I have every faith in you and the Rangers. Please take care of them."

"I… I will, Gosei." After finally stopping to sniffle some more, Tensou let go of Gosei, slowing fluttering back to the Rangers. The robot's place was now with the Rangers, joining them as they all faced Gosei.

"Rangers, from this moment on, a new chapter will begin for you. In your fight against the forces of evil, you will do your utmost best to unite all that is good and light to combat the Empire and save not just your world, but the whole universe. It is your duty as a Power Ranger to fight for peace and freedom for all sentient life. The Empire will stop at nothing to break you and conquer the Earth. With most of the Rangers living on this planet, the Earth is the last line of defence against the Empire.

But within all my power, I know that you will prevail. You have defeated almost the entire Royal Family of the Empire, and now only one stands. Defeat the Empress, and you shall crumble their Empire. You are our only hope."

The Rangers all began to develop feelings of encouragement and faith in themselves and each other. If they were really the only force that could turn the tables around, then they must do their absolute best. For Gosei, and for the universe, they will fight on.

"And now, Rangers, if there is nothing else to say, then we shall begin with the ritual."

"Wait, Gosei." And among the group to walk up was Troy. There was just one more puzzle he was wishing to solve. "About that hidden power of mine." He looked at his hands as they clenched into fists, desiring an answer to this uncontrollable power. "Could you tell me what it has to do with me?"

However, instead of an answer, Gosei just remained silent for a while. Something about this silence did not suit well for Troy. Was this all a secret? A secret so dark or deep that Troy was just not prepared to know the answers of?

"Unfortunately, Troy. It is not within my power to tell you." And for sure, Gosei did indeed know, but the secrecy that followed was a sign that big things are about to happen. Just what role could Troy possibly have in this epic struggle? All he knew for now was that there was something in him that might determine the outcome of the war, but if he could not control it, then how would he be able to win the final battle?

"Do know that you are not prepared to know the truth behind your hidden power, but you will be in time. For now, just focus in leading the team and fighting the Empire for you are still strong enough to challenge them."

He then had to muster up some confidence, knowing that power like his could be controlled, he might just be able to learn as he went, and perhaps, maybe he would come out on top and finally control the inner strength within.

"Noah, prepare the SENTAI." Gosei directed the Blue Ranger to grab hold of the little device that should be used to contain the Fragment.

And thus, with Troy finally done, there was nothing more they could say. It was finally time to move on.

"And so, Rangers, without further ado, I shall begin the sacrifice. I am very proud of each and every one of you for all that you have done. Now, you must move on and use the knowledge I have shared to you and save the universe."

There were a mixture of tears and fighting back emotions as everyone nodded to Gosei, signalling to him that they were prepared to acknowledge the inevitable.

"Thank you, Gosei. For everything." said Troy, saying for the entire team.

"And remember, that no matter where I go, do know that I will always be with you."

The Rangers all now stood back and watched the event unfold, and the departure of their mentor.

The podiums containing their Morphers soon sunk down back to the ground, allowing the Rangers' one last look at their valued devices before they lose sight of them and small doors closing above the Morphers. Then, as the green lights in Gosei's eyes fade away as if they were being closed, the lines of Ranger Keys at his sides shined in a blinding light as trails of energy of different colours flowed from them and where the podiums were and into Gosei himself.

The colourful trails soon enveloped into a single golden light all over Gosei as his visible appearance faded into the light, leaving behind a silhouette of white on the wall as the blinding light continued to flash out.

Lasting a minute, the Rangers and Tensou had to shield themselves from the intense flashing, blocking out the light with their hands and eyelids.

Back at Gosei, once the light finally calmed into a mild golden glow, an energy orb soon formed from the energy gathered. And once it was big enough, in an instant, it shot out into a laser bolt onto the fire pit at the side. From the pit, a great flame burst out, startling the team again. The laser stream continued to flow to the pit as the fire burned on and on.

After a storming minute, the flame soon engulfed in another brilliant flash as the Rangers and Tensou could see nothing but the darkness of their eyelids. And after that, there was no sound. Just pure silence…

…and a loud crack…

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Verinora's Flagship,

Earth,

Solar System,

Back at the flagship, the Mighty Morphin' team was now taking it quiet in their cell, exchanging whatever little talk they could.

Tommy was actually having a nice conversation with Kimberly. After not having contact with her for a long time, it definitely felt good to finally have a decent conversation. He simply enjoyed doing so and made him feel like a teenager again.

"So yeah. I graduated from college and started to teach at Reefside High. Little did I know that I would end up with four dysfunctional teens and made them into another generation of Rangers. Not to mention a couple of scientists and a mean old principal turned into the creepiest freaks you'd ever seen."

"And I thought Lord Zedd and Rita were the king and queen of ugly."

"I guess the Power would just never leave me alone."

"All of this. I'm sure we're all not done with it yet." Both shared a hearty laugh. It was a nice feeling to finally reconnect with the one woman he had loved, but now as a friend, which kind of reminded Tommy of something.

Tommy had to remember the one heart-breaking when Kimberly had decided to put an end to their blossoming relationship for someone else. The past questions that once plagued his mind were now coming back. What was he about to do now? Could he finally confess about the difficulty of holding it all back?

"Is something wrong, Tommy?" Kimberly noticed the worrying look on Tommy's face, which remained still even as she called him. He took a deep breath. It was finally time to let it all out. To finally show Kimberly how much had happened since the split. A time to settle things straight.

"Listen, Kim. I… I have something to talk to you about." he slowly said.

"Wh-what is it?" And then, Tommy was ready to begin.

 **KNOCK KNOCK!**

But, the talk was cut short by knocks on the metal door. Instead of feeling relieved, Tommy actually felt disappointment. All that build-up and he was rejected the opportunity at the last second.

Alerted by the loud knocking, everyone soon rose up and looked at the door. Through the viewing hole on the door, the Rangers could see that they had a visitor.

"Comfortable, Rangers?" It was none other than General Kalach, whose yellow glowing eyes shined right into the dark room, presenting an almost chilly presence.

"Heh. I've slept in rooms dirtier than this." Jason mockingly spat. "Not to mention the service here."

"Well, you won't have to worry about rotting in this cell for much longer. Once the Earth has been conquered and the last of the Power Rangers destroyed, you won't have to linger here any longer. It's a one-way trip to the execution chamber. And though, you _really_ wouldn't want to know how we… end the miserable sufferings of our prisoners. You know, I like the screaming ones. It gives me the thrills." The cold and taunting voice of Kalach trying to break their will was only irritating the gang inside, but the thought of a torturous death was still chilling to the bone.

"You won't be so lucky, ugly." Zack taunted back. "Those Megaforce Rangers will be sure to step right onto your front door."

"Zack's right, metalhead." added Tommy. "Those kids won't let us down."

"Try as they might. Our Empress has kept her word and they shall be nothing more than space dust by the time they exit their orbit." Then, Kalach drew the large sword behind him and brought it over to gently wipe it along the blade with his bare fingers. "Although… I could just let them come aboard. My blade hungers for more."

"Hmph. Nice toy." Kimberly retorted. "Where'd you get it? The 'so-yesterday' hardware stores?"

"If I were you, human pest, I wouldn't be taunting about this mighty weapon of mine. After all, perhaps **you** of all people wouldn't like about where I found the necessary materials to forge it. Does the name 'Maligore' ring the bell?"

Kimberly shivered up in slight fear. Having heard the name, she retreated back with disgust creeping into her skin. Tommy and Jason both exchanged knowing looks. The name was all too familiar to them.

"I thought so." continued Kalach. "If I remember correctly, was it you, Tommy Oliver, who was responsible for the titan's destruction almost a decade ago?"

"That, and we barbecued him real good." Tommy answered boldly.

"Hmmmm. Then perhaps I should either thank you or loathe you for your deeds. You see, the very species of Maligore, and Dark Spector in that essence, is worshipped by my kind. And do you want to know why?" Kalach then asked rhetorically, earning no response whatsoever. "It is because these dark beings are our ancestors."

Descendants of Dark Spector and Maligore's kind? Now that was something worth fearing. One being was trapped as a demon who nearly scorched the Earth, but it was the other, Dark Spector, who earned the greatest amount of infamy, being the one being who attempted to invade and rule the universe with his alliance of the universe's most notorious villains. But all the same, it was these demons who ended up being totalled by both the Power Rangers and Dark Spector's own lackeys.

Kalach then wiped his sword again, and this time, the red orbs on the blade glowed brightly.

"The energy that flows through my blade is the very energy siphoned from the very ashes of Maligore, which I found during a scouting mission here."

"Wait." Tommy halted. "You mean you've been to the island of Muranthias? How were you able to get through the Nemesis Triangle?"

"Ah. You mean the energy field that prevents all form of contact from the outside world. Well, it was pretty simple. The 'Nemesis Triangle', as you call it, was actually a force field created by those native humans who worship Maligore. And somehow, they recognized my own bloodline and without hesitation, they let me in and led me to the pit where Maligore once slept in. It was there that I found the very ashes of the fallen demon and using my own powers, I created the ultimate weapon. My own sword of power!"

Tommy, Jason and Kimberly were not liking on how the story went. Kimberly especially did not like remembering the time she and Jason were captured to become sacrifices to the fire demon's reawakening. Tommy too had to admit; Maligore was one mean monster.

"Too bad he and Dark Spector were destroyed though." Kalach spoke again. "That miserable so-called 'pirate queen'. Thinking that by marrying Maligore, she would eventually earn the trust of Dark Spector. Foolish witch…"

"For once, I agree." Tommy silently said. "Divatox was never a big menace to begin with anyway."

"And then there was that loathsome bounty hunter, Darkonda. Going ahead and blow up Dark Spector and cost the forces of evil the whole invasion. Hmph! Good thing he's dead now. But then again, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here and the Mavro Empire would take over from where Dark Spector's United Alliance of Evil left off from.

But now, with the power of Maligore coursing through my sword, I shall avenge our ancestors and become the ultimate warrior."

"Good luck with that." Suddenly, Tommy spoke up, standing up to the General who returned his attention to the former Ranger. "Because from what I've seen back at the throne room, you must have taken a real good hit from something."

Kalach just gave Tommy a cold, deathly stare, clearly offended by Tommy's insult of the scars he had gained from his previous battle.

"I will make sure that little brat of a Red Ranger pays for what he did to me. Another chance of a rematch would be favourable for yours truly."

Hearing from the General, Tommy was definitely intrigued. The bulky and tough look of Kalach would make him seem impervious to most attacks, but somehow even with all that armour, Troy was able to devastate him down. How on Earth did he accomplish such a feat?

"Now, if you will all excuse me, I must attend to the Empress. Pray all you want. Even if your Rangers **do** manage to enter the ship…" After finishing his time with the prisoners, Kalach turned around and walked his way towards the bridge. "… they won't go far. I will assure you of that."

Left behind by the General, the group took their time to sit down and hope for the best. For now, they were powerless to escape. For now, their only hope was with the Megaforce Rangers.

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Hexagon HQ,

New York,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

The Rangers could see the light fade away from their eyelids and soon opened up to see what had transpired.

"What happened?" Emma's question was answered as soon she opened her eyes.

Immediately, the Rangers were now seeing another flash of light emerging from the fire pit. Above the burning flame, a piece of a coin was seen floating around. After a close inspection, Noah quickly deduced what it was.

"This must be it. It has to be the Fragment of the Coin of Eltar." The alien symbols lined all over its surface and its majestic golden look had confirmed his hypothesis. He then moved on to grab the fragment and immediately he felt a form of power like it was moving all inside the piece. "Yep, this is definitely the fragment. Guys, hand me the SENTAI. We can put this in and… Guys?"

But as Noah looked towards his teammates, he too fell silently wretched. He went to join the rest of the crowd in front of what was indeed a heart-breaking scene.

In front of the group, there he laid. The once wise and powerful mentor Gosei, whose head was always etched in both the wall of the Command Centre and the Rangers' hearts, now a lifeless shell. The eyes and mouth which once glowed with bright energy, were now drained of all light. The golden white body greyed into a black and white colour, with all the colour now gone. The mentor had passed away.

Silently, the Rangers and Tensou were all struck by emotions too hard to withstand. Noah took of his glasses and closed his eyes, paying his respects. Emma and Tensou sobbed quietly while being comforted by Gia, but even the Yellow Ranger could not hold in her feelings. Jake went over to console her in the end. Orion just stood there with his head down, feeling loss once again. Finally, there was Troy. After everything Gosei had done for them, he felt a sense of pain and loss just looking at the fallen head lying motionlessly on the broken rock floor. He went over and crouched over it, feeling the now cracked metal body. He closed his eyes, let go of the body and then stood up, shedding one small tear in the process.

"Goodbye, Gosei… We'll never forget you."

And thus, that was that. Gosei was finally at peace. The Rangers looked on as the body of their mentor and friend laid there, completely void of all life-force. It was the saddest moment of their lives, watching a father and teacher figure gone before their very own eyes.

But then, after a minute of mourning, Troy turned around and faced his team. They too looked back at him. Now, from the sadness and sorrow, there was a new sense of hope in their hearts and minds. Their faces, while still looking shaken, now read a sign of newfound confidence and understanding. Troy knew that he had to take charge. From this moment on, there will be no more tragedy. There will only be fighting and victory. There was a war to be won and in honour of their mentor, they must stay strong until the end.

"Okay, guys." he said, building up confidence with each second. "This is it. We're now in a new chapter. From here on now, we shall take the fight to the Empire and save our friends. Give them back their powers and win this war!" A fist flew into the air with a burst of encouragement so strong that soon, the other Rangers rallied to his call and placed their hands on top of each other. Once the stack of hands was complete, Tensou perched on top of the bunch. With one last yell, the team flurried in a state of power so massive that their Mega Morphers instantly reacted and transformed them into the only forms they had.

" **POWER RANGERS GO!"**

The entire team Morphed into their Ranger forms. Now it was the time to take action. They all took another look at themselves, even Orion, who was now watching himself become the same Silver Ranger form. They have gone this far with their powers and they were not going to back down now. Gosei had left, but he had given them a head start. They were the Earth's, possibly the universe's only hope to fight the great evil.

"Guys!" Soon, the chamber was rocked by the calls of incoming people. And from the stairs, Wes, Eric, Joel and Katherine all joined in.

"We found them!"

"Tommy? The rest of the Mighty Morphin' team?"

"Affirmative."

Finally, after a hard time of mourning, the Rangers could finally smile deep inside their helmets. Expressing their joy, they exchanged high-fives and cheers, with hope now inching closer.

"But the bad news is that they're being held aboard the Empress' flagship." announced Eric.

"Wait. The Empress' own ship?" wondered Super Megaforce Silver. "That's a big heck of a ship we got there!"

"No worries, we got you covered!" Joel added. "I'll help you guys get up there, while you just cruise your Skyship into that flagship."

"Sounds like a plan!" agreed Megaforce Blue.

"Yeah! I say we do this right now. For Gosei. For the Universe!" cheered Megaforce Black.

"Right!" Without wasting time, the Rangers now made haste and headed their way to their mission. Megaforce Blue quickly picked up the SENTAI device and kept it in his pocket with the Fragment. Once done, everyone headed for the exit wit Joel, leaving behind the trio of predecessors.

The three seniors took a look at the lifeless body of Gosei. Even if it was a sad scene to behold, they knew very well that this was the start of a new beginning.

"And so, it begins…" said Katherine. "The Power Rangers are about to make their epic comeback." She looked at the exit, clasped her hands together and hoped for the best. "Please, Rangers. Do find Tommy and the others. Bring them back to us so we can all save the world together."

* * *

The Rangers sped across the hallway, passing through the many workers and officers of the base as they made their way to the hangar. They got to the area where the mighty Skyship, now finally repaired, was ready to fly. This time, the first to head right in was the new and improved Tensou as he flew into the interior and found his perching on the steering wheel. The Red Ranger was next, following the robot parrot as he took the wheel. The rest of the Rangers went to the dining table, taking their seats as the ship was starting its engines to full power.

"Okay guys. Strap yourselves in!" The Rangers complied, holding themselves in as Megaforce Red prepared to make the jumpstart. With one strong push, the Red Ranger spun the wheel so hard, the ship's engines fired up, lifting it up into the air. The hangar ceiling doors opened up as the Skyship reached there, exiting the base and accelerating into the bright sky.

As the ship went airborne, it was joined by the arrival of the Aero Rescue 3, piloted by Joel himself, who was now wearing a spacesuit.

"Alright, world. Time for this Sky Cowboy to become a **Space** Cowboy! WHOOHOO!"

The two former Zords flew off higher and higher as they made their way to orbit. Back inside the Skyship, the Megaforce Rangers held tight, hoping that they would be able to make it far enough to reach the flagship of Empress Verinora and save the Mighty Morphin' team.

It was time to save the old team, and with the SENTAI at their disposal, the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers were going back to action.

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Verinora's Flagship,

Earth,

Solar System,

It was yet another quiet moment in the prison cell, as Tommy and his friends just sat down, awaiting any sign of a rescue.

Tommy, meanwhile, had decided to take this opportunity to talk to Jason again. Having had enough worrying about his issues with Kimberly, he now had a direr problem. Jason just won't accept being part of Hexagon, especially because the government is funding the organization. To Tommy though, he felt like Jason was exaggerating with the whole thing. Just because a peace conference had gone wrong because of some officials messing up the whole projects, that did not mean that he should keep on blaming them. He had to understand that this was supposed to be an organization to bring back the Power Rangers for a united defence.

But there was understanding about his issues. Tommy still knew that Jason had the right to be sceptical. Perhaps there should be a way to convince him to join in and not be bothered by any upper body. But more importantly, he was one of his best friends after all; the least he could do was provide him some 'protection' and freedom from any bosses and what not. If this was how he can get Jason into the team again, then it had to be done.

Tommy sat down beside Jason, hoping to get through to him. The two remained in an awkward state, choosing not to say anything for a while. It was then that after a minute, Tommy finally started to say something to him.

"So…" He rubbed the back of his head. Who knew that one single rejection of a much needed offer would cause such a rift in communication? "Uh, Jason. You still… you know… wanna talk?"

Jason had not uttered a single word to him, but then, he decided to do so anyway.

"Come on, Tommy." His voice sounded calmer than last time. "You know I can't go back to the big heads. They just… I don't know… They just get in the way of things."

"That may be true, Jason. But the people who fund us, they aren't like those other guys. Just trust me."

"Look, Tommy. I know you want to get the gang back together again, but… just why do you think it's such a good idea to form an organization out of all of this? Can't we just unite ourselves? Couldn't we just hold the power for ourselves and not let the world decide on what we do? Like the old days?"

"It's not that simple anymore, Jason. The world had been through enough. And the Armada and Mavro, those were the last straws. I had no choice. It was either being backed by the government, or risk treason."

"That's the problem." The conversation started to escalate again, with the development starting to get really heated up. "They're practically controlling you. And for what, so they can get all the credit while we risk our own lives?"

Tommy had to ponder about what Jason said. There was indeed such a possibility that the government would gain most of the reputation. But if it was true, then wouldn't they have gotten what they wanted so many years ago?

"The people don't think so. They have never looked down on us, Jason. The world knew that nothing could stop the forces of evil. Not even the military. And here we are now, willing to protect the world from the Empire. But it's not just about our planet. It's the whole universe, Jason. We're talking about an empire invading countless systems, and right now, our best defence is us. **All** of us. We need you, Jason. The whole universe needs you."

But, despite putting much soul into his talk, Jason hadn't said a word. Only silence. Tommy felt a sense of defeat in trying to get the one person who could lead the old team again, only to be rejected by that very man. The Jason he knew as a Power Ranger was no more.

"If you can't lead the team… then who will?"

He turned around, not facing his friend, and walked back to the others.

"Troy put up a lot of fight just to get you back, and I'm sure he'll be willing to do it again and again. He definitely has your persistence, and his leadership all reminded me of you. If only we could have that again from you…"

That was Tommy's last word to him. Nothing else was said and it was all over.

… for now.

 **BOOOMMM!**

"Wha-? Whoa!" Suddenly, a loud boom was heard coming from outside the room. Simultaneously, the whole chamber shook violently in a powerful tremor, rocking the prisoners here and there. Everyone braced for impact as they grabbed hold of the walls, while Tommy grabbed Kimberly before she could trip over.

After the shaking stopped, it happened again. Booms and tremors continued to batter the ship on and on. The Rangers tried to comprehend what was going on, but they had a good idea what was happening outside the ship.

"You think…?" Zack wondered.

"Ohhh, I bet I know who's coming on over!" Trini excitedly cheered. Tommy sure agreed. He had the right idea all along and now, the plan was being unfold.

"I knew they wouldn't let me down."

* * *

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" The powerful scream of the Empress echoed throughout the bridge, almost muffled by the explosions and laser fire firing from the ship.

"We seem to have visitors, milady! WHOAAH!" The butler, Fedalis, tumbled down onto the control console before hitting the floor.

The three Generals too had to endure the violent shaking, with Kalach holding on to his sword stabbed to the ground.

"Finally…" Kalach muttered. "My chance for revenge against the Red Ranger has come."

* * *

The Rangers were now speeding right towards the flagship, backed by Joel's own aircraft. The smaller fighter swirled and rolled around the Skyship as it escorted the vessel towards the enemy.

The flagship was surrounded by multiple frigates, firing their own weapons against the Rangers. Squadrons of Imperial fighters soon deployed and pursued the Skyship.

But as they made their pass, they were unable to rupture the ship, and only to end up being blown up by the Skyship's broadside cannons and frontal laser cannons, along with the dogfighting skills of Joel Rawlings in his Aero Rescue III.

"Incoming at point two!" directed Megaforce Blue.

"I see them!" Megaforce Yellow answered as she manned another control console used for the ships right-side guns. With each successful hit added exhilaration to the Ranger as she kept on blasting the swarms of enemy fighters. "Now this is how you play arcade games!"

"Comin' through!" Manning the frontal cannons was Megaforce Black as he yanked around with the control stick aiming and blasting away at the incoming squadrons.

"There's just too many of them!" Super Megaforce Silver warned, but not before letting out a powerful slam to a red button. "Just the way I like it!"

The Skyship, as a response, folded out two quad-missile launchers and fired a pair of missile barrages heading right into the frenzy, tearing any fighter unlucky enough to get caught by each missile.

At the steering wheel, Megaforce Red twisted and turned it, trying his best to withstand the mighty blow of the Empire's best weapons. He struggled to maintain control at some parts, but he had managed to hold on tight so far.

"Drgh! Emma! Tensou!" He called out to Megaforce Pink and Tensou, who were beside him working on a radar control console. "How much further?! I don't know if we can take much more! Ergh!"

"Oh! Shields are starting to fade really fast!" she warned. "We've got to increase power to the shields!"

"No way! We can't afford to lose traction! We gotta get in there and save our friends! Full speed ahead!"

"Oh! We're all going to die!" yelled Tensou frantically, but then he was comforted by the Pink Ranger.

"Be brave, little bird! We're going in!"

The Skyship pushed on even faster than before in a race to penetrate the fleet and enter the flagship. Joel provided cover fire, blasting away with his flying techniques and then some.

"I haven't been on a turkey shoot like this since the time I swatted this many Batlings!" Firing away with his control stick, the Aero Rescue III made tremendous manoeuvres around the enemy while mowing them down.

Soon, after a rough fight, the Skyship was just about ready to reach the Empress' flagship, successfully passing through the lines of frigates defending it. But the enormous battleship had the biggest guns of the whole fleet all aiming towards this tiny little ship.

The Red Ranger tried desperately as best as he could to dodge these mega weapons.

"Whoa!" He turned the wheel just in time to avoid a projectile. "That was too close!"

"Oh no!" Megaforce Pink called. "I don't think it's safe to land in the hangar bay! There's too much firepower coming at us!"

"Are you kidding?!" Megaforce Red soon let out an enthusiastic response, which seemed to have startled everyone on board. This could not be good. "We're going to crash this ship right into the bridge!"

"What?! Are you nuts?!" The Black Ranger hollered.

"Trust me! I know what I'm doing!"

"Oh man. This is not going to end well!"

Putting all of his concentration at the base of the bridge tower, Megaforce Red made the final push to full throttle as he aimed the ship right at the bridge.

It had to work, now or never. The fate of the world, and the universe, was hanging on a knife's edge. There was no stopping now. Gosei had sacrificed himself for this moment, and Troy was not going to let it all go for nothing. He just had to save Tommy and the other Rangers and save the day. This was to be their finest hour!

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Will the Megaforce Rangers be able to save Tommy and the other Rangers before the Empire can wreak havoc on the planet Earth? Tune in next time, when the epic conclusion of 'A Morphinominal Comeback' comes on next!**


	16. A Morphinominal Comeback (Part 7)

**Chapter 14: A Morphinominal Comeback (Part 7)**

 **Alright, guys. It's time for the final entry into the Mighty Morphin' arc. This will be really long because I shouldn't drag the arc further for the next adventures to come sooner, so I'm going to finish this up and conclude the arc.**

 **From this moment on, Orion will officially be called a Megaforce Ranger instead of Super since he lost his Super Mega abilities**.

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Verinora's Flagship,

Earth,

Solar System,

 **BWWWUUMMM!**

It was finally here. The Megaforce Rangers' rescue mission was in full swing. Running across the corridors of the mighty battleship of Empress Verinora, they blasted their way through countless guards of X-Borgs as they searched and searched for their captured friends. Alarms went off. alerting the enemy of their presence.

"Come on, guys! Push forward!" Megaforce Red commanded his team. As they ran behind him, they made sure to take down any enemies on their sides and behind pursuing them as their leader slashed on forward.

"Hgh!" Megaforce Black fired upon an X-Borg trying to smack him down as he continued to run. "I just hope we find Tommy and the others soon. These metal-heads are crawling all over the place!"

"What do you expect, Jake?" The Pink Ranger called. "This is their Empress' flagship after all. You'd think that they have some extra royal service around here."

"Well, royal service is about to get a royal beatdown! HARGH!" The Yellow Ranger punched another X-Borg to the chest.

"Argh! Keep the pressure on them!" Megaforce Silver spun his trident weapon in front of the squad, protecting them from incoming blaster fire.

Meanwhile, Megaforce Blue was searching for the various rooms and doorways, searching for a prison area where the Empire might be holding their friends. He opened one door…

"Here. It's gotta be this one!" Only to find that, once opened, a whole group of X-Borgs was training about, until they turned to who was interrupting their session, much to the Ranger's panic who quickly closed the doors as they charged. "Nope! NOT this one!"

The team continued to make their way around, finding here and there for the Mighty Morphin' Rangers. But so far, each room they looked, there was not a single trace of their whereabouts.

"Come on, Tommy. Where are you…?" Megaforce Red kept on searching, but each miss was starting to frustrate him more and more, with X-Borgs becoming a source of irritation.

Then, suddenly, a voice echoed throughout the entire ship. A bone-chilling voice made with cruel superiority and evil.

" _Ah~ At last! The Power Rangers had finally arrived to bask in my glorious power!_ " At last indeed, the Megaforce Rangers had finally got a chance to hear the evil voice of the Empress Verinora herself, through a loudspeaker. " _So you are the foolish souls who murdered my husband and destroyed the most powerful armada in the Imperial Fleet. HAH! You look like nothing more than mere children!_ "

"Just how many bad guys do we have to face to hear them calling us children?!" the Yellow Ranger stomped her foot in frustration.

"Well, it doesn't matter how tall, short, young, old… Whatever you call us. We are going to fight you all the way!" Megaforce Red shouted out. "So, tell us where Tommy and the others are!"

" _HAHAHAHAHA!_ " Just an eerie laugh in response. " _Don't be so sure, Rangers! Just because my beloved Mavro was an almighty Emperor, doesn't mean I am going to play the damsel in distress. I have conquered worlds beyond your imagination, even as my husband was busy playing the war game on the Solar System. I have destroyed more hopeless worlds than I could count, and now, I shall bring your own precious planet into oblivion!_ "

Somewhat startled by the Empress' claim on her power, the Rangers were taken aback by the wicked revelation of her ruthless nature. This was a monster who could destroy their entire world with a flick of her wrists, and if they would not fight on, she would most definitely make it a reality.

But the Rangers were defiant. The odds were against them before, measuring up with each passing fight, and eventually, despite it all, they had managed to prevail and saved the planet once, as did every single Power Ranger team in existence. They chose to continue the fight and save the world again.

"Not in a million years, 'Your Highness'. You'll never take over our planet!"

" _I admire your confidence, Rangers. But that attitude will only further intensify my ambition to conquer this wretched planet of yours! HAHAHAHAHA! So, since you chose to fight us anyhow, then say goodbye to your precious planet, as I rip it apart with each invasion. There's nothing you can do to stop me!"_

The conversation was over, and the verdict was delivered. Now was the time for action.

"Oh yeah! Well, that's when reinforcements come in." The Red Ranger looked towards his team, who were all ready for the word. "Come on. We gotta find Tommy and get the gang back together for action."

"Right!"

"Alright, since this whole ship's a maze, I suggest we split up. Jake, Noah. You guys head left. Gia, Emma, go right. Orion, you're with me."

"You got it, Troy." The Silver Ranger pumped a fist in response.

"Okay, Jake. Let's do it!" The two best friends headed out west to the left-side corridor.

"Better get started, Emma." The Yellow and Pink Rangers ventured off into the other direction, leaving Red and Silver to kick off straight ahead.

"Alright, here we go." Megaforce Red said before walking with the Silver Ranger towards wherever they may go.

"Do you think we can find the others before any more harm comes to Earth?" asked Megaforce Silver.

"Let's hope so. This ship's so huge, it'd be like finding a needle in a haystack." The two looked around once again, and the Red Ranger couldn't be anymore right. Even the hallways were larger than normal. Just how much more must they travel to find their friends, let alone doing so separately?

"You sure splitting up was a good idea?" wondered the Silver Ranger again, finding the situation a little troublesome to think about. "I'm not sure even that can improve our odds. And to think about the X-Borgs or other monsters in store for us. There's possibly hundreds of them, or even thousands!"

"But it's still better than going around together. If not, a little. It's a little faster this way. And besides, the others can handle themselves well. We'll have nothing to worry about this time. We have to make this work."

With their minds set on fulfilling their promise to find their seniors, the Rangers carried on, delving deep into the heart of the mighty battleship. The fate of the citizens of Angel Grove, and possibly the rest of the world, laid in their hands.

* * *

"YIKES! Not here!" The duo of the Blue and Black Rangers quickly rushed on as they attempted to look for the Mighty Morphin' Rangers within their line of search, but it seemed like every door they opened had either yielded no luck, or just another pack of X-Borgs to pounce at them. At the rate they were going, it would seem a whole swarm of them could be behind their tails. "Remind me why opening every single door is such a good idea to you?!"

Megaforce Blue soon stumbled upon yet another door, and was eager to open it up yet again.

"We have to keep looking!" he panted leaning against the door. "We can't leave any stone unturned. Now, I'm sure they're in this one." With the press of the button at the side, the door slid open. The Black Ranger, however, was unable to see what was inside, being distracted by the grumbling noises roaring from behind the two.

"OH NO!" Then, the Blue Ranger shut this door quickly once again. He held the door on as if to block something from coming out. Megaforce Black fell curious to the sudden cry.

"Um… what did you do now?" he asked inquisitively.

"Okay, good news. There are no X-Borgs in this one."

"Okay…? So what's with the attitude?"

 **BANG!**

A blasting knock on the door agitated the Rangers, causing the Blue Ranger to hold it down.

"Drgh!" He held the door with a stronger push. "Well, that's the bad news. We got some Bruisers in this one!"

"Are you serious?!" Megaforce Black exasperated. "Now you just added a whole ton of brutes to our mob problem!"

"Drgh! Well, we'll just have to keep running and searching 'till we find them. There's no telling which one of these rooms has them in custody. Let's get out of here!"

"Oh, great. More running and chasing…" The Black Ranger sighed in disapproval as they ran off to lose their pursuers.

* * *

Meanwhile, the female Rangers were busy fighting off X-Borgs on their end. But unlike the two boys, they started to charge forward all the way instead of searching every room in their sights.

"Shouldn't we just open these doors and see if we got the right place?" asked Megaforce Yellow.

"HIYA!" Before she could answer, the Pink Ranger made a huge knee attack to an X-Borg's groin, causing it to fall down in sheer and excruciating pain. "We can't risk any more of these goons charging right at us."

"But that… HGH!" Megaforce Yellow repented before hitting another X-Borg to the face. "… is the best part!"

"Besides, there may be a control room around here so we can break Tommy and the others out in one go."

"I guess you have a point. ARGH!" Tossing an X-Borg down, Megaforce Yellow reached for her Morpher and contacted Tensou in the Skyship. "Tensou, do you copy?"

* * *

The Skyship was lodged right into the hull of the battleship, with its front half right inside poking from the ceiling. The daring crash attempted earlier had made a gaping hole up there and would have sucked whatever was in the room out in the vacuum of space, but at the hole, a laser force field had blocked off whatever little opening there was, preventing the suction from happening.

Inside the ship, Tensou, in his new bird body, was busy managing the ship. In the interior, it was not looking too good, as sparks jittered everywhere as a result from the crash-landing. The poor robot was flying around frantically trying to repair the damages, but the sudden call from the Yellow Ranger was putting him in an extra amount of stress. His circuits were going haywire. And to make things worse, his new body was simply becoming more difficult to control as he flew clumsily and constantly crashing into stuff. His new body was really something to get used to.

"I-I-I read you, Gia!" he flew around squawking.

" _Do you think you can conduct a scan of the entire battleship for the prison control room? We'll need to access it to find Tommy and the others._ " she called from the other end.

"H-Hold on! Let me get to the console! This new body of mine is certainly putting a strain to my joints." He fluttered ever slowly towards the control console at the front. Perching on it, he quickly stepped on the buttons and flicked switches with his talons, typing down codes to initiate the scan. "Fortunately, the Skyship's computer has schematics of this ship type downloaded from a previous battle. This shouldn't take long!"

" _Alright! Do hurry though, 'cos… NYAGHH!_ "

"Wh-what was that?!" exclaimed Tensou with worry.

" _Ergh… Don't worry. Just… DARGH! Another X-Borg bit the dust. Just carry on._ "

"Right." As he continued to monitor the controls, Tensou soon looked upon the screen to watch the blueprints of the ship being downloaded. Reading through the plans, he checked on and on, from the Rangers' current location to even the throne room where the Empress might be at. In a few seconds, finally, the scanning had borne its fruits. "I got it!" Picking up a flashing strobe effect in one of the rooms, Tensou directed the Rangers to the location. "It's just a few floors below you!"

* * *

"Alright. We're heading our way there. Thanks Tensou!" Megaforce Yellow hung up the call soon after. Still holding onto her Morpher, she signalled Megaforce Pink to come along with her, disengaging with the surviving X-Borgs from the fight as both of the ran off along the corridor.

Stopping, the Yellow Ranger summoned a Power Card in her left hand and opened up her Morpher. Placing the Card inside the mouth, she clamped it down shut and bent to the ground.

"Rock Crush! ACTIVATE!"

In a flash, she conjured a large boulder of metal from the floor and threw it right at the squad of X-Borgs. The huge pile of metal crashed right into them, squashing them down with no difficulty.

With the threat over, she withdrew her Morpher and continued on running with the Pink Ranger.

"So, found anything?" she asked.

"Yep. Just take a few floors down and we'll strike gold!" answered the Yellow Ranger. "Remind me to thank Tensou once we get back to the Skyship."

"Totally! It's really great that he's one of us for a change."

* * *

The Red and Silver Rangers were still searching on and on for the Mighty Morphin' team. After facing some resistance on their end, everything seemed relatively peaceful for them now, with nothing getting in their way.

But the two remained vigilant. Danger could be lurking anywhere, if not everywhere. They were prepared to take on whatever or whoever they might face and give the Earth a fighting chance by saving their predecessors.

"I don't like this." Megaforce Silver kept on scanning with his own two eyes, making sure that they were not being followed or pursued. But there was something bothering him with the peaceful atmosphere. The darkness and the cold eerie chills were starting to shake him. Something about this quietness was telling him that something doesn't seem right.

"Something bothering you?" asked Megaforce Red.

"It's just too quiet around here. You'd think this whole ship would be alerted to our presence by now, but there seems to be no X-Borgs after us. Everything's just too… easy."

"I guess you're right." agreed the Red Ranger. Now he too was feeling the same awkward moment as he felt a little more cautious of his surroundings. "Stay frosty."

"Trust me, with evil just about everywhere in this vessel, it's hard to ignore the chills here and… Oh no…"

Suddenly, Orion got a really sharp shock crawling up his spine as soon as he looked forward, The Red Ranger also stopped in his tracks to find what startled Orion as well. In front of him was not another X-Borg squad heading their way. Instead, a much eviller being had become present in the area. Shining his sword, the being walked right towards the Rangers poised to strike.

"Kalach…" The Rangers backed up a little bit, weapons now at the ready. With Kalach now in the action, the two were now be wearier than ever. Their last confrontation with the dark General did not end so well and their defeat had left them scarred more so than most other battles. But now, they had to be ready for another round with this maniacal monster. Even if Kalach had the power to best an entire team of Rangers, the duo had to do their best to engage Kalach, who now had his sword ready for battle.

"At last, we meet again, Rangers…" he coldly greeted. "So, are you fools ready for Round 2?"

The two sides locked eyes on each other as they came closer for their upcoming battle.

"You're not going to get away with what you're doing now on Earth, Kalach." declared the Red Ranger, but obviously, Kalach had not the slightest hint of being intimidated.

"On the contrary, Red Ranger. The one who shouldn't be getting away with the damage is **you**." Kalach spat back. "How dare you disgrace me after what you've pulled!"

"Hmph." Megaforce Red decided to add insult to the injury. "Better yet, I don't even recall such a fight and you still lost to a human like me." And it seemed to work this time. Fists clenched, Kalach raised his sword, signalling the start of their match. His thirst for revenge fuelled his rage with his sword becoming empowered by the same dark energy deep inside of him.

"You will pay this time. HUURGHH!"

"Look out!" As Kalach charged and swung his sword violently, the two Rangers quickly got out of the way of the incoming slash. The sword struck the ground and ruptured the metal floor, leaving behind a deep crack. Pulling his sword out facing the Rangers at both sides, Kalach soon picked out his target and made his sword slashing towards the Red Ranger.

"Sheesh, you **really** must want to kill me!" the latter joked.

"Hold still so I can see to that!" Kalach angrily attacked with all his might, channeling his anger on the one being who had bested him in combat. Megaforce Red's own sword did its job protecting him from blow to blow, but the bigger and darker sword was still too powerful to recover from, forcing the Ranger to result to acrobatic dodges and rolls.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Megaforce Silver joined in the fray and slashed his trident weapon at Kalach's back. The weapon did manage to spike him, but it barely made any dents. But it did get the monster's attention. Kalach spun around and changed his target.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll have your fun. This time, I'll make sure you're dead before your friend can save you!"

"Not gonna happen! HYAH!" The Silver Ranger retaliated with another attack with the weapon, but the villain had blocked off every move. The two combatants clashed and clashed, with Kalach's heavy weapon was making it hard for the Silver Ranger to land any successful hits.

"Better rev things up!"

" **LEGENDARY RANGER MODE! RP** … Huh?"

For some reason, the Silver Ranger had tried to press on the belt buckle, but there was no key. It was only then that he realized his mistake.

"What's wrong, Ranger? Unable to call upon your Legendary Powers?" taunted Kalach.

"Ergh!" In one move, he struck Kalach out of frustration. But once again, the enemy's weapon had blocked off the move and with one strong push, it sent the Silver Ranger flying towards the Red Ranger.

The Red Ranger had caught his friend from his fall and got him back on his feet. The Silver Ranger shook his head from his dizzy state.

"Whoa. Orion, what happened there?"

"Ugh… Sorry, Troy. But I think my old powers had left a habit in me. Looks like I'm still getting used to my new level." The conversation was put on hold when Kalach was seen inching closer to them.

"So, it seems that you Rangers have decided to throw away your powers. And whatever for? You know you could use your Legendary Powers to beat me…" Kalach understood the predicament, but the Rangers would not reveal any further.

"That's none of your business!" alarmed Megaforce Red. "Super Mega Mode or no Super Mega Mode, you're going down the same way!"

"Hah! I don't think so! HARGH!" And the duel continued between the Rangers with a fresh new start and a more powerful General eager to destroy.

* * *

"Now you've done it!" As it turned out, the Blue Ranger continued insisting on opening every door in sight. And that came with a really, really hefty price, much to the Black Ranger's growing impatience. "We must have got the whole freaking garrison after us! Nice going, genius!"

"Well, what do you want me to do now?!" relented the Blue Ranger.

"Less talk, more running!" The pair hurriedly dashed away, forgetting about the mission for now and moved on about saving themselves first. But they have wasted so much energy that they were slowing down over time. The Blue Ranger had caught the horde in sight behind him and blasted them with his Shark Bowgun. However, it was not enough, despite knocking out a few soldiers.

"Wait!" Once far enough, the Blue Ranger then spotted something. Another door.

"Oh come on! Why do you have to be so insistent?!" yelled the Black Ranger as he unwillingly stopped for his friend.

"Come on! In here!" But instead of searching for the Mighty Morphin' crew, the two simply just ran inside the room, closing off the charging soldiers.

Once inside, the two stood firm, with the Black Ranger holding down the door's button to hold it shut. They both looked into the room. Fortunately, there was no sign of any X-Borgs or Bruisers. Rather, it was a large storage room with crates and packages galore. In front of the Rangers, a huge door was closed at the opposite end of the entrance.

Suddenly, the Rangers were startled by the loud hard knocking at the front door. The horde must have been using brute force to bring down the door upon the Rangers.

"Okay. So what do we do now?" Megaforce Black asked as he continued to hold on to the lock button. Thinking fast, meanwhile, the Blue Ranger surveyed the room for any possible way to lose their pursuers. After a while, his attention was drawn towards the big closed door on the other side of the room. Rushing towards it, he then noticed something on the right side of the door as he got closer. What he found was a window. And out of the window, there was nothing but the stars. Further thinking of his plan, he finally had one more clue for it. At the left side of the door, there was a control panel. Perhaps it was linked to the door that it could be opened? It was then that he soon found out what he needed to do.

"I got it." he declared.

"Well, I'm listening! HRGH!" The Black Ranger called out, but was losing the fight against the horde over the door.

"Jake! On my mark, get ready to grab on to that pole on your left! And make sure you hold on **REALLY** tight!"

Looking at where his friend pointed out, the Black Ranger soon prepared himself for whatever plan Megaforce Blue had.

The Blue Ranger then made his way for the door's control panel and soon readied himself to press on it.

"Okay! Get ready!" The Black Ranger held on to the door just a little more while waiting for the moment to take flight and grab on to the pole. As the doors were about to give way, the Blue Ranger was about to press the button to open up the doors. "And… NOW!"

As soon as the Black Ranger let go of the button, the doors flung right open as the X-Borgs began to scramble into the room. But once they laid eyes on the Blue Ranger at the other end of the room, it was too late.

"Say goodbye, freakshows!" Pressing the button as hard as he could, he made the run for another pillar and held it as tight as the Black Ranger did. The very first moment the door opened, the X-Borgs were suddenly feeling a strong pull at their entire bodies. The next instant, the entire squad found themselves being sucked out of their feet and zoomed right out of the room and into the vast space, helpless to do anything to regain control.

The two Rangers held on for dear life as their feet swayed violently to the force of the vacuum pull. And just when their grip was loosening and when the last X-Borg was gone, the undefeated force had suddenly shut down. Feeling the pull finally gone, the Rangers soon slumped down with gravity pulling them downwards again. The door that was once open was now closed up with a red force field to block out the vacuum.

"OW!" The Black Ranger slammed down on the ground face first as his head inside the helmet was rocked hard by the collision of the helmet. The Blue Ranger however, saved himself from any pain by landing on his feet.

"Now that 'sucked'!" he gloated as he went to his friend.

"Yeah… Speak for yourself." the Black Ranger rubbed his head from his hard fall. Getting back up, the two were now free of any trouble… for now.

"Come on, let's regroup with the others." suggested the Blue Ranger. "Maybe going through all those doors wasn't such a good idea."

"Ugh! Finally!" Having spared the trouble of building up more mobs after them, the pair exited the storage room and headed out to the corridors again, searching high and low for their friends.

* * *

The female Rangers were making their way towards the elevator where they can descend down below and free their comrades. They had spent the next few minutes fighting against more X-Borgs along the way.

"Let's hurry!" called the Yellow Ranger. "The sooner we get there; the sooner we can get out of this freakfest!"

"Right behind 'ya!" The Pink Ranger followed suit. Running and running, they soon reached a corner; one which the Yellow Ranger had taken to notice.

"Okay. Tensou said from here, we turn right. And then we'll find the elevator to take us down to… WHOA!"

 **CRASH!**

Suddenly, collision! The Yellow Ranger was knocked off her feet and fell on her bottom after colliding with something as soon as she made the turn. The crash was so strong that her head practically shook her up.

Her queasiness was soon replaced by frustration when she assumed that it was yet another X-Borg coming around to spoil her mood as well.

"Alright! Come here, ya' tin barrel-for-a-head! I'll pull your plugs out before they…!"

"Wait! Wait! Girl, it's me!" A very familiar voice had halted her advance. It wasn't the electronic beeps and bops of an X-Borg, but rather the scream of a panicky young lad. Immediately, the Yellow Ranger recognized the voice all so well. Below her fist, she could see a cowardly individual covering his face from her near attempt of hurt.

"My goodness, Jake! You really have to stop popping up when I least expect it." She pulled the Black Ranger back up and gave him a mocking punch to the shoulder, slightly startling him.

"Geez, Gia. I've had enough hurt for the time being!" he said. Behind him, the Blue Ranger came up to meet the rest of the gang, completing the regrouping.

"So, any luck finding Tommy?" asked the Blue Ranger.

"Yeah, they're just a few floors below us." answered Megaforce Pink.

"With any luck, we should be able to reach them without much hassle." added Megaforce Yellow.

"I hope so. All this running around and fighting is giving me more cramps than bruises right about now." mocked Jake. The whole group had finally got themselves together to proceed. However, once they had the elevators in sight, another unwelcome presence had shown up.

"Well, well, well…" The two Generals, Arkanos and Jestino, were already awaiting their arrival. "Just as I predicted…"

"Pfft. You predicted?" Jestino spat out. " **I** was the one who told you they were going to the elevators."

"Whatever." Unfazed, Arkanos drew out his sharp cards while Jestino used his fencer sword. "Now then, which one of you Rangers will be the first to fall?"

In a new conflict, the four Rangers had to lose no precious time as they needed to hurry and save their seniors before the Earth would sign to the will of the Empire.

"Okay, here's the plan." Megaforce Blue gathered everyone around. "Gia and Jake. Can you hold these two clowns while Emma and I race to the elevators?"

The two tasked Rangers looked over to the battle-ready Generals. In response, the Yellow Ranger gave a thumbs up in compliance, followed by her partner.

"It's a long shot, but it'll give us the edge."

"We'll go for it." With firm fists clenched, the two combatants were ready for action.

"Thanks guys. Come on, Emma. We'll go find Tommy." In the meantime, the other two Rangers were also prepared to venture out to reach their goal. But before they could start moving, there were two obstacles in their way. "Just help us through these guys and it'll be smooth sailing from here."

"You got it!" The Black and Yellow Rangers jumped right in front of their friends, facing the two Generals.

"You won't go any further, Rangers." threatened Arkanos. "Your heroic campaign ends here."

"Better turn yourselves in before we have to rearrange your faces! HAHAHAHA!" added Jestino.

"The only freaks who need rearranging are you guys!" Starting their attacks, the two Earth-powered Rangers lined up and used their Power Cards in unison. Once they locked in their Morphers, they touched the Morphers into each other when a bright flash was shot.

"Double Rock Crusher Attack!" From out of the light, a couple of boulders was shot out and flung right towards the two Generals However, the enemy managed to dodge the attacks, rolling away while the projectiles zoomed right by.

But the two aliens did not realize that while they were rolling, they did not catch the sight of seeing the two Rangers making their way towards them. Quickly reacting, the two sides clashed with their melee weapons; the Yellow Ranger and her Tiger Claw against Jestino, and the Black Ranger with his Snake Axe against Arkanos. The opposing weapons clanged and parried, resulting in a duel between their masters.

"That's our chance!" Noticing the wide gap that was left from each of the duelling pairs, the Blue and Pink Rangers saw their chance to book it, making the run in between the fighters while the opening was still good. And soon, after a spilt second, they managed to make their escape.

Arkanos had noticed it too late, but as he swiped away the Black Ranger's strike, he quickly grabbed for his caller device on his ear.

"Trimancer!" he called upon the triple-headed menace. "The Rangers are heading for the control room for the prison cell containing our hostages! Don't let them through!" Once he hung up the call, he refocused his attention to the battle at hand.

"Ergh!" Jestino was struggling to defend himself with his thin sword against the Yellow Ranger's Claw weapon. Her swipes were simply knocking his blade away. But what he lacked in strength, he made up for speed as his attacks were swift and almost catching up to the Yellow Ranger. The two sides were almost equally matched. "You're not making this easy on yourself, Ranger!"

"Says the clown who constantly torments us almost every day!" Megaforce Yellow swung her weapon and the pincer blades sliced against Jestino's chest. The General reeled away in pain before rashly charging at the Ranger again to more exchanges of swordplay.

"Take this!" Arkanos attacked the Black Rangeer in a rapid storm of sharp spinning cards, tossed right at him like a blizzard. But the Ranger was quick to respond by deploying his Power Card again. This time, using his Morpher and the Card, he summoned a huge metal wall from the floor and the cards just bounce right off the wall, keeping the Ranger safe from harm's way.

Once the storm had passed, he jumped over the wall and swung his Snake Axe at Arkanos, who crossed his arms in front of himself and barely blocked off the attack. He pushed away the Axe and its owner and the Black Ranger had to hop back from the impact.

"Not bad, Black Ranger." Arkanos remarked. "But you'll have to better than that to outmatch a strategist such as I."

"Wanna know my strategy?" The Black Ranger retorted back. "Here!" He summoned another boulder which shot right up into the air. Once the boulder was coming back down, he quickly took his Axe and whacked the boulder with full force right towards Arkanos. The boulder came so fast that Arkanos could not avoid it, forced to take the hit as the boulder took him with it towards the wall and crashing into it.

* * *

While the Generals were having their fun, all that was left were the remaining Rangers of Blue and Pink, who had just exited the elevator safely thanks to their friends fighting above.

All they had to do now was to race down a few corridors away before reaching the control room to find the Mighty Morphin' team.

They kept on running on and on without any opposition. It all seemed like a breeze for the two.

At least they hoped it would be.

"Alright, the control room should be just ahead." They managed to end up at the very area where the control room was said to be at. Just go straight and make a right turn. That was all they had to do and they were in.

"This is just too easy!" cheered Emma. The door to the control room was now within sight and the Rangers were about ready to open it.

"Look out!"

Hopes for an easy entry were shattered when an energy orb came right towards them, causing the Rangers to roll away to let it fly by, exploding at the other end of the tunnel. Where it came from the Rangers looked and who they found startled them.

"Hey, Rangers! Missed us?!" The triple-headed monster, Tri-Mancer, joined the fight.

"Ugh! Haven't you learnt your lesson down there?!" groaned the Pink Ranger.

"As if!" the purple head spat.

"We won't stop until you Rangers…"

"Are history!" The orange one added, but was rudely interrupted by the black one, which did not sit still for it.

"Ugh, look! Do you mind?! You're cutting in my cue!" the orange head yelled.

"Who cares about your cue? We all have our turns to say something!"

"Will you two stop whining?!" The purple head put a stop to the argument before they could end up destroying themselves. "We got our orders! Don't let them into that room!"

"We'll just see about that!" the Pink Ranger responded to the call. The Rangers stood defiant, ready to take on the monster if it meant saving their friends from captivity. "Let's show these bums what **real** teamwork is!"

"You got it, Emma!" Confirming their stance, the two Rangers made the run towards the monster and the fight began. One body, three heads against two Rangers. The side heads kept watch when the Rangers, who remembered their very weakness from the battles before, split up the attack and made for the sides of the body, while the middle orange head just focused on moving the body to attack the Rangers.

The Blue and Pink Rangers launched punches and kicks at Tri-Mancer, while the latter struggled to defend himself. Even after recovering from his disastrous defeat, the main body still could not function properly with three heads constantly shifting targets here and there.

"Drgh! She's over there!" The purple head swung the right arm at the Pink Ranger, who was able to dodge the attack easily.

"No. **He's** over here!" But at the same time, the black head manned the right arm at Megaforce Blue, but missed as well. Soon, the two Rangers were able to come together right in front of the body, in the orange head's sights.

"No! They're **both** mine!" It took over the body's controls and slammed both hands down on the Rangers. However, no luck for the monster. Both Rangers jumped right over at the sides of him before he could land the blow to the floor.

Landing right behind Tri-Mancer, Megaforce Blue and Pink simultaneously punched at his back while the alien was vulnerable, tumbling him down on the floor.

Distressed, the three heads started arguing again.

"You morons! We got to split up!" ordered the black head.

"Good idea! Can't take another minute being stuck with you, numbskulls!"

"Skulls? We don't even have bones in our heads, genius!"

At once, the body stood up and three heads made their way making the split. In a disgusting matter, all three heads sunk right into the main body before being split up into three cellular substances, which finally formed the three individual bodies.

The fluid and squirmy transformation was so gross that the Pink Ranger nearly threw up from the sight.

"Ergh! I think I'm going to be sick…" she groaned.

"Cellular separation. Disgusting." added the Blue Ranger. "Impressive, but gross."

"We got to get to the control room, fast." Watching as the three beings finished up their transformations, they needed to come up with a plan to make a run for the control room.

"Okay." the Blue Ranger said. "Do you think you can hold them while I enter the room and find Tommy?"

"Well. You're the whiz kid." Megaforce Pink thought. "Mashing buttons is what you do best, so go on ahead. I'll just buy you some time by smashing a few heads!" She then answered with full confidence.

"Right. Good luck!" As the Blue Ranger jumped into the control room, the Pink Ranger stood on standby, ready to do some damage on her foes. The three single monsters now finished up their transformations and had themselves fully moving again.

"Ah! Much better!" The orange headed being sighed.

"Now then!" The black alien spat. "Where were we?" But as they got back to business, they noticed that there was something aloof with the Rangers.

"Wait! Where's the little blue boy?!" Then, they could see the Pink Ranger cracking her knuckles for a real smack-down.

"Sorry, boys." she threatened. "Looks like you're going to have to deal with me."

"Heh! Alright, girly. This is going to be a piece of cake." One Ranger against three badass monsters. What could go wrong? At least that was what the Tri-Mancer gang thought so. "Boys! Once we're through with these power brats, drinks are on me! I hear Onyx is lovely this time of galactic year!"

"Save the celebrations for later, uglies! HARGH!" While the monsters were still gloating pre-emptively, the Pink Ranger cut their happy moment short and pounced right for them. She was not going to let a bunch of snake-like creeps beat her down to a pulp.

She started the battle with a swift kick to one of the Tri-Mancers and another punch to the next. When the last one tried to punch her down, she rolled around him and kicked him down. Recovering from their falls, the trio charged for the Ranger again, and all three of them struck down on her, but she was able to block off the triple strike with both of her arms raised into a cross, stopping all three limbs from going any further. Finally, with one powerful punch, she broke the entire cluster of fists, flipping the three aliens into the air and tumbling them down on the ground.

While the Tri-Mancers were all scattered to the ground, the Pink Ranger decided to make her stance closer to the control room to make sure that they do not come any further. She may have been able to handle on her own so far, but she was hoping that the Blue Ranger would hurry up with his work so he can lighten her burden.

She managed to reach the door before the Tri-Mancers stood back up. As they came for her, she drew out her Phoenix Shot weapon and fired a triple volley of pink energy balls zooming right for the aliens.

However, the purple monster used his arm with the head as a hand and gobbled up the three bullets, catching the Pink Rangers by absolute surprise.

"What?!"

"Mmmmm." The purple head hummed to the satisfactory of tasting the energy coming right into him. "Kinda spicy, but I'm not complaining!" He then aimed his head-arm at the Ranger. Opening its mouth, the pink energy was transformed into red and flashed inside, readying to fire back at her. "Here! Have some of your own stuff!"

Thrusting his arm out, the mouth fired a fireball at least three times larger than a single projectile of the Pink Ranger's attack. The raging attack was almost too large for her to avoid; there was almost no space or opening for her to use and the projectile was coming in really fast. She was forced to rush out and jump into the only available area she could find. The control room.

Quickly pressing the button to the room, the Pink Ranger hopped right in. And just in time too. She could have sworn the searing fireball managed to burn off the very tip of her boots. Fortunately, there was nothing major. Just a few hot toes.

As she rolled right in, the flashing orb had passed, but her entry had caught the attention of the Blue Ranger working on a control console inside. The room had other consoles lining the room, but the one console being used by the Ranger had a large screen separated into nine squares in a grid. Each square featured a different room from the cameras set up at these rooms.

Once the Blue Ranger noticed the Pink Ranger crashing into the room, he turned his attention away from the camera screen and went to aid his fallen friend but not before noticing the bright flash for a split second coming from outside.

"Whoa! You okay?" He went to pick the Pink Ranger up. She managed to stand up, stumbling a bit due to her burnt toes.

"Ergh…" She rubbed her toes to relieve some of the pain. "Other than a few toe fritters, I should be fine." With the pain settled, she moved on towards the Blue Ranger's task. "Did you find Tommy yet?"

"Unfortunately, this place is filled with cameras and security surveillance that finding Tommy here is taking a really long time."

"Well that just gives me a _really_ long time to handles those goons out there." she complained.

"Just try and hold them off a little longer. I should be able to find them if I try a little harder." A little longer? Could the Pink Ranger really have that long to handle? Much to her stress, maybe not. But for her friends and for the planet Earth, she _must_ do it.

"Alright. But when this is all over, you owe me." She pointed at the Blue Ranger before making her way back out to resume her battle. The Blue Ranger returned to the console and monitored for the cameras yet again.

"Come on, computer. Give me what I need." He scanned and scanned for any sign or footage of the captives he was looking for. "Emma's really putting a lot of effort in this because of me. You better start showing me some results."

Tapping away at the keyboard, he continued to work his magic scrolling between camera feeds in search of the Mighty Morphin' team. The screen kept flicking between different rooms and more.

Finally, after a minute of viewing and changing, he hit his mark. At one of the screens, there were six humans trapped inside a small empty chamber just doing nothing but walking or sitting around. A closer look was made before the Blue Ranger could finally identify the people inside, snapping his fingers in with confirmation.

"There! That's them!" He pointed out before typing in on the keyboard again. "Now I just gotta find out where they are being held." The Ranger began looking at the ship's layout after zooming out of the cameras. Then, one of the ship's rooms started blinking, giving the Blue Ranger the exact location where he could find his target.

He confirmed the location by zooming back into the same area and saw the surrounding cameras put there. However, after looking through the cameras, the Blue Ranger soon noticed that one of the scenes had shown an unsettling scenario. From the camera at a nearby corridor, he spotted a battle happening there and he instantly knew what was going down. Unfortunately, it was a familiar scene from a tragedy just not long ago.

"Oh no… Troy and Orion are in trouble!"

* * *

The room was silent all around apart from the sirens ringing throughout the ship. The adults held prisoner by the Empire were simply waiting for the best that their colourful bunch of successors would manage to break through and free them from their captivity.

All of them, even Jason, were rooting quietly for the Megaforce Rangers as they made way to save them. But the suspense was making them eager to break out and fight the bad guys. A feeling that was all too familiar during their teenage days.

"Come on, Rangers." Zack spoke. "I need to bash some tin heads right about now. All this action just makes me want to morph up again."

"Tell me about it." agreed Billy. "Even my arteries are experiencing a pumping of adrenaline with a dose of hot blood." However, the two men were held down by Trini, who was hoping they were at least calm enough before they could spring into action.

"You boys have to be patient. Cool down for a bit. It'll help revitalize your senses so you can have all the time and energy to do some damage later." she advised, which had been taken by the men.

Meanwhile, Tommy had taken another look at Jason, who was now waiting at the door with the group. But he still had that same hesitant look on his face, which meant that he was still defiant about Tommy's Hexagon plan.

If Jason was not going to join them, then what was Tommy going to do with him once they were free? Was Jason going to at least help them escape, or would he have to bail out and go on with his life as a free man?

Either way, Tommy needed to be sure that Jason had made his decision so he can get things done for the others. But as soon as he was about to speak to him, a loud blast of sound shook the cell. Afterwards, it was followed by a series of grunts and shouts with metal clangs and blaster fire. The sounds were so clear and audible that it was obvious that there was a battle happening really close to the cell. Whatever was going there, it had brought hope to the people inside, sure that their only saviours are right outside fighting for them.

* * *

A shower of rocks pummelled the two Generals rapidly like machine gun fire. The rocks continued to pellet right from the Morphers of the Black and Yellow Rangers like bullets, striking the enemies non-stop. When the shower did stop, the monsters could not properly stand after the quagmire.

"Enough of this!" Arkanos then drew out another set of his attack cards and flung them at the Rangers. A flurry of needle-sharp cards was fired upon the heroes, but the two of them managed to dodge the incoming storm using their acrobatics to cartwheel out to safety.

After their manoeuvres, the duo summoned their Power Cards again and produced their own Mega Blasters with their respective Zord heads attached to the barrels.

"Snake Blast!"

"Tiger Blast!"

The two Rangers simultaneously fired their weapons at Jestino and Arkanos with a snake and tiger-shaped blasts soared into them, blasting them upon impact and sent them flying back before crash-landing on the floor.

Their heads swirled around and around, reeling from their unfortunate endeavour and dizzily arose back up.

"Dooohhh… Never thought I'd be seeing stars if I was going to **be** one…" Jestino woozily said.

"Ergh…" Arkanos grabbed his head while being overrun by nausea. "Drgh… Those pesky bunch of no-good Rangers!"

"No good?" gloated Megaforce Yellow. "The only ones here up to no good are you freaks."

"Yeah." agreed Jake, just as taunting as his partner. "And as always, the no-good kind of people always lose!"

"Heh!" Arkanos huffed, still defiant on making sure that the conquest of Earth will still take place on this very day. "We'll just see who loses when we take over your precious little planet! Come, Jestino!"

"Huh?" Jestino had recovered just a little later, only to hear the rather unsettling order for his comrade to retreat instead of defeating the Rangers. "But, Arkanos? What about them?!"

"Patience. Soon, there will be one being capable of defeating them anyway. And whether you like it or not, that would be Kalach."

Both Rangers could not help but gulp after hearing the name of General Kalach. Yep. That one was a real toughie. Just how on Earth could they ever defeat such a powerful warrior?

"Hmph!" Jestino finally admitted. "Fine! I guess watching them suffer is just as fun as doing the deeds. HAHAHA!" And in an instant, the two vanished away, teleported to who knows where.

As for the Rangers, they now had to hurry really bad. If Kalach were ever to cross paths with them, he would most surely be able to bring the pain to them, and this is someone who could bring down an entire squad of Legendary Rangers.

"Come on!" called Megaforce Black. "Let's go find the others, or we'll be minced meat for sure."

"You're right." The Yellow Ranger was quick to concur with her boyfriend. "Four heads are better than two right about now."

Thus, the two hurried on back into the corridors to reach the elevators, where they shall regroup with the other Rangers down below. Hopefully, they could gather everyone up should they come across Kalach again. However, unbeknownst to them, Kalach was already having his fun with two of their friends…

* * *

The triple trouble continued on for at least another few minutes with the Pink Ranger now running around her trio of snake-like foes. Every opening they exposed only got blasted or beaten at, making all three Tri-Mancers very disorientated. Clumsy with their attacks, the three of them had swept and swiped, but to no avail. This little menace was just too fast for them.

"GRGH!" growled the purple head in frustration. "Why aren't we hitting this pest?!"

"Gee, I don't know, boys!" taunted the Pink Ranger. "Maybe you should get your eyes checked!" She rolled right underneath one of the Tri-Mancer's legs after he tried to kick her. "Ergh… if you have any at all…"

"Wha?!" The orange-head had tried to punch the Pink Ranger… "Gotcha!"

"DOW!" But the punch landed right on the purple head instead. Blindly acting, he angrily smashed the orange head for the dumb move.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" The orange head spat at his cohort before whacking his head in retaliation.

"OW! Hey! Is that a way to treat me, huh?!" Then, afterwards the two blockheads started to fight against each other, instead of together against the mischievous Pink Ranger. The fists are blown to each other as the black head was left alone to face the Pink Ranger, without a care for his companions.

"Get over here, you pink menace!" His battle-hardened fists continued to swipe at the Ranger, but her acrobatics were making it difficult for him to land anything. "I don't care if those nimrods are bashing themselves, I will finish you myself!"

"Fat chance, lizard breath!" The Pink Ranger retorted. After that, she made one move towards the monster and landed a strong kick to a very unpleasant spot.

"YYYAAAAOOO!" The Tri-Mancer held his crotch after taking the full hit. How could a docile-looking Ranger could fight so dirty?

"Ooooohh… That's gotta hurt!" Even the Ranger herself could not help but cringe herself after delivering the hit. The black-headed Tri-Mancer hopped around back to his teammates, hoping to see the two finally putting a stop to their civil war against each other and getting some backup against the Pink Ranger.

But…

"Take that!"

"No, have this!"

The two were still at each other's throats, almost literally. Shaking violently, the feuding Tri-Mancers were just to distracted on themselves rather than the real fight at hand, much to the black-head's distress.

"What are you two idiots doing?!" He walked upon the two, grabbing their heads and bashed them together, dropping them down to the floor. "I'm getting my behind kicked out there, and you two are trying to kill each other!"

"Hey! Back off! He started it!" The orange head retaliated and pointed the blame finger at the purple one.

"Me?! You were the one who bashed me on the head!"

"Well, if you didn't get in my way, you would have missed my hand by a long shot!"

"If you had just let me know that she was behind me, then I would have turned around to see your darn hand!"

"You're both a bunch of losers!" Eventually, the black head got sucked into the argument. "You can't even hit one Ranger if you had a whole bunch of yourselves!"

"Babble mouth!" With the feud at its highest, the fist-fighting resumed.

"Uhhhh…" The Pink Ranger left out from the fight was now really confused. Just who was fighting who this time? She watched as the fists went flying and the heads went biting. There was just attention among themselves and not at her.

Although, right about now, this was probably a rather unusual way to end her fight. Let the three of them fight it out among themselves while she and the Blue Ranger can quietly exit the stage. She knew at this rate, the three of them would still be fighting by the time they escape; at least she hoped so, since the Blue Ranger was still searching for Tommy and his team.

Fortunately, she did not have wait long. From behind the scuffling, there she saw her friend coming right out.

The Blue Ranger was just walking by when he saw the three aliens beating out each other, but could not be bothered to interfere and just walked right past them casually. The three aliens were just too busy not noticing him, carrying on the fight endlessly.

The Blue Ranger approached the Pink Ranger, but after walking past the Tri-Mancers, a sudden change of pace from slow awkward to alarming fast.

"We better hurry! Troy and Orion are in trouble! Kalach's gonna slice them up if we don't do something."

"Oh no!" gasped the Pink Ranger, covering her mouth with her hands in fear. "We better get to them!"

"Follow me!" The two quickly disembarked from their current situation and ran to save their friends. "They aren't that far from Tommy's cell!" As they ran, they hurried past the fighting Tri-Mancers who were yet again still busy doing what they seemed to do best.

* * *

"HARGH!" A slash from Megaforce Red had been proven unsuccessful as Kalach threw him off with his own sword. The Red Ranger flipped backwards and landed on the ground safely before moving in for another run.

He swung his sword towards the General's legs, only for the attack to be parried by the latter's weapon again. The surprisingly nimble Kalach repeatedly blocked off all of the Red Ranger's attacks one by one with his heavy weapon.

"Hang on, Troy! I got this guy!" Joining in the fight, the Silver Ranger jumped right above and tried to spike the General down with his trident weapon. However, all three spikes had only poked down lightly on the durable armour plating. His attack did not go unnoticed, however, as the General turned around and whacked him away.

Megaforce Red struck again at his shoulder, but the armour padding there repulsed the attack as well. Kalach then raised his sword upwards and swung it down on the Ranger. A direct hit to the chest as it gazed right through Megaforce Red enough to send him rolling down on the floor.

The Red Ranger grabbed his chest in utter pain, trying to get back up, but the damage done to his chest was pinning him down. His problematic condition had rendered Megaforce Silver to face the mighty General on his own.

"One down, one to go." Kalach rubbed his sword as he stepped right up for the Silver Ranger behind him. The Ranger had to prepare himself in a disadvantageous position as he now stood alone to face the General.

Nevertheless, he stood his ground, spinning his trident weapon up above his head before slamming the lower tip of the weapon down on the ground, ready to fight.

Once the General began his attack, the Silver Ranger made his move. Still, as soon as he reached within striking distance, Kalach slashed his weapon at him. The large size of the weapon forced him back into defensive measures.

The pattern became continuous; Kalach pressed on attacking while all the Silver Ranger could do was block his attacks. Whenever the weapon proved too heavy to repel, he kept on shuffling back to gain some space. But not once did he try to turn the tide with his energy slowly fading after numerous blocks. He started to get really sloppy with his defence as Kalach attacked on and on.

Finally, after a few more strikes, the Silver Ranger could take no more. With one more swing of Kalach's sword, the trident gets knocked off from his grasp, leaving him unarmed. With the Ranger now exposed, Kalach sought the chance and made another slash to the chest. The Silver Ranger spun down to the floor upon impact of the blade slashing at his chest with great damage.

Kalach once again tasted the sweet sensation of victory inside after beating down the two Rangers. With both of them seemingly down for the count, he walked down on the downed Silver Ranger to finish him off. He was just inches away from him before he prepared to deliver the final blow.

"And this time, you stay down."

Meanwhile, Megaforce Red, having slowly getting back up, shook of the nausea and hurt he had sustained and watched as his friend was now in mortal danger. He wished to stop Kalach from doing any more damage, but what could he possibly do to do so? There was almost nothing he was able to fire at him that hurt him. The armour on Kalach was as tough as steel, and even Troy's more powerful weapons could stop him.

And then, the thought quickly came in. His mind was now fixed on his hidden power that he used to actually put the pressure on Kalach, and when he can actually activate it. But once again, his hesitation to depend on such a power pulled him away. If the battlefield around him that day was devastated by the sheer might of his abilities, then imagine what would happen if the entire ship was to take such powerful blows. It would most certainly doom the mission, the Rangers, Tommy and his team and the Earth altogether.

But then, suddenly, there was something else he had just remembered.

"I've got to buy Orion more time." He took out his Morpher and summoned up a Power Card, placing it inside the mouth and slamming it shut.

"Mega Blaster, Activate!" Once done, a blaster with the head of his Dragon Zord appeared on his hand. Taking the blaster, he aimed for the General and fired it, releasing a red fiery bolt which hit him at the back. Of course, the blast did not seem to damage him enough, but it did get his attention.

"You really don't know when to quit getting hurt, do you?" Turning around and giving a cold stare, Kalach redirected his sights on the Red Ranger, who pulled up his sword from the ground and readied himself for another go.

"Alright, Orion. You know what to do!" He called out to the Silver Ranger, who was trying to get up from the battering he took. Picking up from what his partner had called him out for, he immediately took this time to slowly calm himself down as he called upon a certain power he, too, had hidden within himself.

" _Okay, Robo-Knight_. _Give me your power so I can beat this creep_." He concentrated the energy in his body, trying to reach the inner power of Robo-Knight deep within his heart. He had to muster it up before Kalach could eventually end their lives for good, and he needed it now. " _Concentrate, Orion. Concentrate._ "

All the time he tried to focus his strength, the Red Ranger had taken yet another beating from Kalach. He had tried to last at least a few minutes against the beast but he did not come even close to last one.

Falling on the floor again, he could do no more as Kalach made his way towards him yet again. And this time, **this** time, he was sure the Red Ranger was done for.

"Worthless human." he taunted. "You waste all that energy inside of you, and for what?" His blade was inches away from touching the Red Rangers visor before raising it up and again, try to execute his victim. But before he could do it, the Red Ranger looked up and pointed at behind the General.

"That." Kalach looked behind to where the Red Ranger was pointing at.

"Huh?!" What he saw was yet another twist. Right where the Silver Ranger was lying in pain, there he was again with a new situation. He was surrounded in a golden light where he slowly ascends into getting stronger each passing second. The blinding light was enough to put off Kalach, shielding his eyes from the flashing effects.

The Silver Ranger could feel an extra amount of power surging in his body; his veins jolted with a shocking sensation, his muscles intensified and toughened with immense force. Once he felt that he was at his limit, he let it all out with a powerful burst followed by an equally energetic cry.

The ensuing flash of light that followed instantly faded and the Silver Ranger was fitted with something brand new.

The Silver Ranger was now transformed into a new form. He was wearing the same extra armour he used to wear when powered into his Gold Ranger mode; his helmet was closed, and large golden armour stretching from shoulder to shoulder. However, instead of having the faces of all the Sixth Rangers covering the front, it was like those faces were removed, leaving behind more gold plating to cover up the shoulder pads. And the biggest difference; the chest now looked like the very black and silver lion face-shaped chest of Robo-Knight with its golden forehead and green glowing eyes, along with his visor now coloured green.

In his hand, he held the white Robo Blaster; the signature weapon of Robo Knight in which he used before against Kalach.

Kalach and the Red Ranger took one good look at the now Gold Ranger's new form. While Kalach felt a new sense of intimidation, Megaforce Red looked on in awe as he witnessed the power of his old ally coursing from his current friend.

"Wow… Orion. Who knew you could manage to pull off such a feat?" he admired.

"Heh! What difference does **that** make?" Kalach tried to avoid being the least threatened, but this immense power was somehow making even him a little bit frightened. As if one powered-up Ranger was bad enough. Now there were two?!

"Thank you, Robo Knight." The Gold Ranger looked at his own hands, admiring the new armour and power he was given thanks to the power of his most recent predecessor. Then, his fists clenched tightly.

"Alright, Kalach!" And now, taking one good look at the general, he loaded his gun with the juice he had to energize it. "It's time you got the taste of Earth's knight!"

" **MEGAFORCE PALADIN RANGER!** " And that was what he decided to call this mode. He was now the Megaforce Paladin Ranger.

"Bring it on!" Kalach threatened, with sword again ready to hurt, but the new Megaforce Paladin Ranger was undeterred by his enemy.

"I'll put this power to good use." He took his blaster up and transformed it, extending it into a sword weapon with a red blade. "Robo Blade!"

If Kalach had a visible mouth, the Rangers could have seen him smirk in pity. How could such a small weapon possibly defend itself against his own almighty blade?

Nevertheless, both combatants charged right at each other. As Kalach had his weapon risen above the Paladin Ranger, he was absolutely confident that the attack would devastate both the weapon and the wielder in one strike.

The blade came down and crashed into the other with all its might.

But then, as it came down, the larger blade stopped in just a second. The Paladin Ranger apparently had enough of his own power to actually hold his own against the sword. The smaller red blade countered the bigger one as it held up against the sheer force of Kalach's brutal power. It surprised everyone in the scene, even the Paladin Ranger himself.

"Whoa…" he muttered.

"What?!" Kalach yelled. "Impossible!" But all doubts were shifted when the Paladin Ranger proved his newfound power by pushing away the dark sword with relative ease.

In his fighting stance, the Paladin Ranger was about to get wild.

"It's time to bring the pain to you for a change! HYAAA!" The sword duel started again. The Paladin swished his sword to the side and with a surprising amount of force, it knocked the dark blade of Kalach towards the same direction. And another slash downwards and the blade pinned it down as well.

Kalach was not believing in what he was witnessing. There was a weapon much smaller than his own, and yet it was simply matching it in terms of strength and power. The odds were even now as the Paladin Ranger swung back on the offensive.

Soon, the two combatants were now evenly matched as the Paladin Ranger and Kalach exchanged equal blows to each other's weapons. Clash after clash, the two just could not gain the upper hand on one another. That was until finally, with one strong strike, the Paladin Ranger sliced at Kalach's chest when he was unable to defend himself from the attack.

Once again, the seemingly invincible Kalach had felt pain. The General stumbled back after being hit by the attack, leaning back against the wall to recover. He held his wound while mentally cursing inside his head, baffled by how his opponent could get the jump on him so easily, especially after he himself had wounded him badly only for the Ranger to ascend in power at a tremendous rate.

"Grrrrr…." he growled. What a humiliating setback he had suffered. And just when he was about to continue his advance regardless of his injury, the Paladin Ranger responded quickly.

"Not so fast!" As if on instinct, the Paladin Ranger raised his hand up and out of his hand, a Power Card emerged. This card now had the red barrel of the Vulcan Cannon. When the card was summoned, the Robo Blade was converted back into Blaster Mode and at his behind, the cellular Morpher of Robo-Knight warped and fitted itself onto the Blaster. Using the Card, the Paladin Ranger slotted it into the Morpher's screen. "Time to use this to end our troubles. Vulcan Cannon!" Dialling in the numbers "8, 4, 8", he then pressed on the red button above the numbers. The Morpher then spawned the Vulcan Cannon barrel from out of the screen as it made its way towards the barrel of the Robo Blaster.

Afterwards, the Paladin Ranger slid the Power Card out and flipped it around before placing it back in, revealing the golden Megaforce symbol marked by a crosshair behind it. While Kalach readied his charge, he quickly dialled in again the numbers "4, 7, 4" before pressing the red button.

The Vulcan Cannon charged up from the energy stored within the Power Card while the Paladin Ranger aimed it at Kalach. Locking on, he readied himself to open fire. Once done, he pulled the trigger and the gatling barrel began spinning and charging its energy projectiles for the ultimate attack.

"Knight Dynamic! FIRE!" At one full burst, the blaster fired a tremendous barrage of blue energy balls surrounding another large red one, sent swirling all over the place and heading right for the target. The smaller blue shots hit Kalach, stopping him in his tracks and stunning him down before, eventually, the middle red blast hit him right at the centre and, at the end, a large explosion followed.

"DRGH!" Kalach was swallowed up by the blast and there was no sight of him for a second. Afterwards, he was seen being thrown out of the explosion and sent crashing into the wall behind him. Dropping on the floor, he was now shaking in utter pain. He could not properly get up, using his sword to balance himself back up. But the bigger damage was done to his ego, as the humiliation of being beaten by a mere human had put a toll to his pride.

He eyed the Paladin Ranger, who stood victorious after the final strike, and snarled in defeat.

"Now, Kalach." exclaimed the Paladin Ranger as he went to help the Red Ranger up. "This is your last warning. Don't make me do what an Andresian like _really_ doesn't want to do."

"Ergh…" Grunting was all Kalach could do after finally getting back up, but only weaker than before. Two Rangers had managed to beat him in combat. Embarrassment if he ever called it.

Wasting no more time, he had decided he had enough. There was no point losing more of his power and reputation if he was going to fight them again.

"I will get you next time, Rangers. I swear my life that your new powers will not save you again!" Swinging his sword upwards, a stream of red bolts surrounded him and in a flash, the General finally disappeared. The duel was won yet again by the Rangers.

"Wow. Orion!" The Red Ranger exclaimed as he high-fived his friend for his newfound powers. "That was the bomb!"

"Don't thank me, Troy." said the Paladin Ranger. "Thank your old buddy, Robo Knight."

The Red Ranger nodded as he complied with his friend's words. Even from beyond the afterlife, Robo Knight was always watching out for his friends, especially giving his own power to the Silver Ranger to save the day. He was a true hero all the way.

"Troy!"

And soon, they soon heard calls from some familiar faces. They looked from where the voices came from, and there they saw their fellow Rangers running right towards them.

"Guys!" They waved to them as they stopped in front of them.

"Wow, Orion?!" The other Rangers soon noticed the new armour the Silver Ranger received, which amazed them, especially since it bore some resemblance to Robo Knight's. "Diggin' the new wardrobe!"

"Glad you like it, guys." But then, just as he was about to bask in his own glory, there was a sudden loss in his power. The armour and weapons began to glow again, but now, after a bright flash, they vanished in an instant, returning him into his Silver Ranger form. He felt a little bummed out that his new powers were gone, but he was feeling great about having them anyway. He would be ready to summon them again when he needed them, but only when he **needed** them, which meant that he may not always be able to use them.

"Oh well, so much for that." he sighed, but not disappointedly. Now, there were more important things to settle.

"Alright." called the Blue Ranger, remembering the location of the Mighty Morphin' team. "Tommy should be just around the corner. Just a few cells from here."

"Good work, Noah." praised the Red Ranger. "Okay guys. Let's break them out!"

* * *

The Mighty Morphin' team was still waiting for something to happen on the other side of the door. The fighting had somehow ceased after hearing nothing else from the shouting and blasting explosions. Now, there was a time of waiting. They were hoping that their successors were the ones who came out victorious or at least survived whatever encounter they may have faced.

"What do you think happened out there?" wondered Trini.

"I dunno, but it better be good news." added Kimberly. "Oh, I hope those kids are okay."

"Heck sure they are!" commented Zack. "Those kids pack quite a punch. I'll tell 'ya that much!"

"They must have won the fight by now." Trini added in the confidence, making Kimberly a little calmer.

"Come on, guys…" Tommy had the most hope for his Rangers. He had been watching them grow and succeed for so long, that he was most sure that they would be able to save the day. He held on to his hands and prayed for the Rangers' survival and abilities.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

Then, the door was knocked on. Could it be…?

"Hello?!" Indeed, youthful voices were heard. They've come at last! "Tommy? You in there?"

Tommy, like everyone else, mustered smiles and embraced each other. Even Jason felt elated by their arrival. Tommy knew that the Megaforce Rangers would not let him down, especially not while the Earth was at its breaking point. Responding to the Blue Ranger's voice, he went up to answer him.

"Noah!" he called out. "Thank Zordon you made it. You guys okay?"

"A little battered, but we're holding out just fine!" the Pink Ranger spoke.

"Alright!" Zack shouted in joy. "Then bust us out of here! This place stinks, man!"

"You got it, Zack!" Megaforce Black responded to Zack's request and used his Snake Axe to bust open the control console. With the console destroyed, the door automatically swished open to the side, revealing the captured, now freed, people inside. The Mighty Morphin' team was finally free.

Seeing the faces of happiness from their seniors had given the Megaforce Rangers more hope. Now that they were together, they may now be able to take on the Empire and even the odds.

Each of the adults came to see their direct successors. Trini, Zack and Jason all came to see the Rangers they had already met, while Kimberly and Billy took this time to finally getting their chance to meet their own. To add up to the feeling, the Megaforce Rangers did not hesitate to take off their helmets. With their faces revealed, they conversed with their successors. Well, they would be ready to fight off any incoming X-Borgs if they arrived, but for now, it was time to reacquaint and introduce.

"Hey, man!" Zack extended his hand for a high-five with Jake, which was gladly returned. "Great job busting us out!"

"Hehehe!" Jake scratched the back of his head nervously as his senior congratulated him. "It was no biggy, really."

Trini and Gia also exchanged gestures when meeting up.

"You really pulled it off, Gia. That's some guts you got taking on a full ship of these clowns and more. Looks like we have something in common." Gia smiled at the remark; her pride pumped up.

"Not bad, kid." Jason smirked as he praised Troy for his courage and strength to challenge the enemy head on. "Not bad at all."

Troy gave a smile of his own and exchanged a handshake with Jason. But as he looked up to the original Red Ranger, he was still remembering the disagreement he had given him when offered to join Hexagon and save the world. Surely enough, he was still feeling that same hesitation in his face. Something told him that he was still not going to change his mind.

"Oh my gosh!" Emma came up to greet her own successor, who was just as excited to meet her. "It is so cool to finally meet you in person, Kimberly! I'm really honoured to fulfilling your role. I promise you I will do more!"

"Gee, calm down, girl!" Kimberly calmed her down for being a little too expressive. But then again, she was quite nostalgic about Emma's behaviour. She seemed to remind her of herself when she was younger. Energetic and full of youth. Yep, she was definitely filling her shoes quite nicely. "You've done a great job and I am really grateful for it." She told her in a mentor-like manner, which caused Emma to smile a little brighter.

"Greetings. Noah, is it?" Billy greeted with Noah, who was also feeling good about his meeting with him.

"I gotta say, Billy. It's an honour to meet you." Noah and Billy shook hands, beginning a meeting of geniuses.

"Feelings mutual, my friend."

Tommy and Orion stood by to watch their friends interact with one another. The past meeting the present was becoming quite a pleasant sight for everyone and no one seemed to be more ecstatic than Tommy. He was witnessing his dream and ambitions come true and his plan was coming together. The Earth could now be in good hands at last.

 **BWARRMMM! BWARRMMM!**

Unfortunately, just as expected, their rescue did not go unnoticed. The ship sounded more alarms and that definitely meant that more X-Borgs. or probably the Generals, were coming to get them. But that's where the Rangers were about to get to work.

Putting their helmets back on, they were now ready to get out of the flagship. For now, it was Tommy's turn to call the shots. Troy did not mind. After all, he was the one with the most experience.

"Alright, time to leave this joint."

With that one word, everything was starting to feel like the old days. With Tommy leading the teams, this was going to definitely turn things around for the better. However, one of them was probably feeling otherwise.

"Come on, then!" Soon, everyone gathered up and were ready to move. They all ran for the Skyship, which hopefully was still intact by the time they reach there.

"Hold on, Troy. You too, Jason!" But once the other Rangers were out of sight, Tommy had to stop. Jason and Megaforce Red also stopped to answer Tommy's unexpected call, unsure why he had decided to stop them on such short notice.

They agreed, however, to come up to him and hear what he had to say.

Tommy had good reason to get them. For the entire time he was in that cell, he had one problem that he needed to solve right away. And that, unfortunately, was Jason.

"Troy." he called to Troy. "I need you to do something for me."

"Go ahead, Tommy, but hurry." Tommy took some time to compose himself to find the right words to mention. But he knew it had to be done.

"I need you to find an escape pod or another ship and send Jason back to Earth to somewhere safe."

"What?!" Megaforce Red was shocked to hear Tommy's order. He could not understand why he wanted Jason out of the fight. He was finally getting things back together, but now Jason has to sit out of this one? Sure he was not wanting to be part of Hexagon's battles, but right now, he could use Jason's help.

For Troy, he felt that even though Jason did not want to fight for Hexagon, he was still needed to lead the Mighty Morphin' Rangers into their biggest battle yet. Even if Tommy would be more than enough to lead the team like he used to, it would not be complete without the power of a Red Ranger, and Jason was the right choice. He had never lost faith in this belief, and he was not going to give up now.

"But Tommy. We need him." he protested. "Whether you like it or not, we need another Red Ranger. To lead your team. Not to say that you can't, but I believe Jason should take the charge with us."

"I'm sorry, Troy." Tommy said back. "But if Jason doesn't want to be part of our fight, then I can't force him." He took one good look at his best friend and saw the understanding face he was pulling. It was clear that Jason did indeed wish to stay out of the fight he does not want to be in. "You have to get him back safely."

"But… I can't just…" The Megaforce Red Ranger was still defiant and wanted to argue more. But then, he felt a hand touching his shoulder. He looked behind and found Jason trying to speak to him.

"Kid…" he spoke gently and understandingly. "You have to understand that this is the right thing to do. Like Tommy said, I can't join something that will hold me down. Tommy and I… we just have different systems of how heroes work. And if his thing works, then I'm happy for him and the others. But it's not how **I** want to fight."

However, as much as he accepted Jason's remarks, he felt a little insulted. Jason was still going about how Hexagon was not the choice for him and how it could drag him down should he joined. But if there's one thing that he knew about Jason, he still was a really honourable man. He wanted what was best for him and that was all he can do for now. There was no need to force him in.

Troy, on the other hand, could not really understand why Jason was still being defiant. This was the world being attacked here, and Jason wanted to stay away from the duties he was given in the first place. It did not sit still for the young Ranger. He felt betrayed and upset that his predecessor, of all people, chose not to fight.

He wanted to straight up tell Jason that it was still not right to ignore the fact that the Earth was in danger and probably ask Tommy for another way, but he knew that Tommy would refuse. Regulations needed to be followed and anyone not in Hexagon was not allowed to use the Power. He was in a tight dilemma.

Then, all the drama was put off when some yelling was heard behind them. A big mob was coming and they needed to get out fast. There was no more time for arguing, and thus, no more time for second chances.

"No time! You got to get out of here!" Tommy alerted the two. Forced to accept the way things would be, Megaforce Red finally decided to give in and listen to Tommy.

Without wasting any more time, he and Jason made the run for it before giving Tommy one last look.

The senior Ranger gave them both a thumbs up to wish them luck on their way out. After that, he resumed his escape, leaving Jason and Megaforce Red behind.

With him gone, it was time for the two Red Rangers to leave.

"Come on!" Jason called out to Megaforce Red. The two made their way away from the incoming X-Borgs and ran towards wherever they might find.

All the while, Troy was still unable to grasp to see why Jason was unable to get the bigger picture. He still thought that Jason would have been a grand addition to saving the Earth from the Empire. But there was almost no way to talk him out of it.

For now, though, the chase was on. He had to find a way to get off this ship and fast.

* * *

On the other hand, the rest of the group were rushing back to the hangar where the Skyship crashed into. At the same time, they were fighting X-Borgs trying to stop them. Even the powerless Mighty Morphin' team was joining in the beat-downs as they kept progressing through.

But then, as the Blue Ranger turned around, he saw Tommy coming in a little late than they did.

"Tommy?" he asked. "Where's Troy and Jason?" Tommy came about and stopped to tell everyone about the two Red Rangers.

"I… had to send Jason away." The Megaforce Rangers were especially astonished to hear that Jason was being led away from the fight, but it was a more worrying case for the seniors, for they knew what the problem was. The thing they don't get is why would Tommy agree to letting him go. "So I asked Troy to lead him back to Earth to a safe place."

"But why?!" exclaimed Megaforce Black. Everyone else wanted to know why too, but it was not the best time now. X-Borgs were coming from behind and they could not last long against a full ship of them and more.

"No time! We have to leave. We'll worry about them later. They'll be fine." Not wanting to argue, the group accepted the decision and all ran for the Skyship, but not before running into more foot soldiers along the way.

Tommy was watching the whole fighting go on, but what caught his attention was the fact that somehow, his fellow Rangers were actually fighting alongside the current generation, not in one big clump, but rather each individual from each team gathered together in pairs of the same Ranger colour working together to beat down the X-Borgs.

First, there were Billy and Megaforce Blue coordinating their attacks like strategists, with Billy supervising the Blue Ranger on where to land the more effective hits and so on.

Then, Zack and Megaforce Black were almost the opposites of the Blue Rangers, as their styles of attacking are more free and creative, with their attacks done almost recklessly but effective. One time, the Black Ranger gave Zack his Snake Axe and the old boy was able to swing it like he would his old Power Axe.

Trini and Megaforce Yellow were kicking butts of X-Borgs together with their martial arts prowess, with both synchronizing their moves together to deliver additional power to their moves.

Finally, Kimberly and the Pink Megaforce Ranger were dodging X-Borgs with their acrobatic moves which were then followed by swift kicks and punches.

Plus, he and the Silver Ranger were also fulfilling their parts as the Sixth Rangers, backing the rear as their friends ran forward.

Moreover, it was also quite the scene for the Megaforce Rangers to see Tommy in full action, especially when even without his Ranger powers. The many different tricks he pulled when fighting the X-Borgs, how advanced they looked, definitely told them that although he may be old, but he could still pull it off.

"This way!" Tommy soon led the charge and headed the team forward, giving it their all to escape the mighty battleship.

* * *

"You WHATTT?!"

 **BOOM!**

The failures of her minions had pushed her to her limit as she let them know by firing a line of laser fire blazing in front of the three Generals. All three retreated back from the deadly attack.

"I asked you all to do **one** simple thing! Destroy the Rangers! And what have you brought me?! NOTHING!"

"F-F-Forgive me, Your Highness!" Jestino bent down begging for his life. "But Arkanos got in my way!"

"What?! You insignificant fool!" spat Arkanos. "You dare put the blame on me for your shortcomings again?!"

"ENOUGH!" The two bickering Generals had ceased their argument once their Master yelled again.

Kalach had kept himself quiet throughout the meeting. He seemed to take his defeat a little too seriously since this was the second time in a row that he was beaten by a Ranger. He dared not answer to the Empress with such a damaged reputation, but he had to answer his failure to Verinora, or else…

"Your Majesty." he silently spoke. "Forgive us for our failures." At least now, he was merciful enough to take responsibility on behalf of his fellow Generals. Plus, Verinora seemed to have finally allowed him to speak up. "As we speak, the Rangers will attempt to escape the ship and head back below. If we intercept them and head there before them, we shall be able to capture them again."

The Empress rubbed her chin in anticipation, as she was forced to listen to her General come up with another one of his plans. She doubted that it would work, but at least it was a plan that makes sense. It had better work, for his sake.

"Very well." she finally accepted, but pointed her finger directly at the trio. "But I want you to make sure that you don't fail this time!"

"I assure you, Your Highness." Kalach bowed. "Allow me to muster up as many X-Borgs and Bruisers as we can. With this large number of troops, we are sure to pulverize them, even with their precious new allies."

* * *

Jason and the Red Megaforce Ranger were able to bash their way through a lot of X-Borgs on their way to an alternative route of escape. With Jason's hard punches and Megaforce Red's sharp and blazing sword, they cut through the guards, shredding them up and punching them down.

"We better hightail out of this joint, kid. The sooner the better."

Eventually, they ended up in a room with two lines of doors; six each. Next to each door is a red button.

"Here! Escape pods." Megaforce Red deduced, looking into the little cramped rooms that contained a seat and a control panel at front. "Best bet these can fly us out of here."

"Great job, kid." Jason patted him on the shoulder before entering the pod first. Once the Red Ranger entered next, the door closed down behind them. Soon, he jumped in front at took over the controls to the pod while Jason kneeled down behind the seat.

The two were ready to disembark, but now the hard part was how could the controls work. The controls were all written in alien language that the Red Ranger was having a little hard time to figure out. The control sticks were there which could allow an easy flight, but without the eject button, there was nowhere they could go.

"Okay… How do I fly this thing?" He quickly searched through the controls hoping to find one that might eject themselves out of the ship.

Just then, Jason heard some knocking on the door behind him. He turned around and there he saw a few X-Borgs already looking into the pod trying to get in.

"Uh, kid. I think we got some unwanted company. Better find something that works." Jason could see that his successor was not making much progress on finding the solution.

"Which one of these could get us out of here?" The Megaforce Ranger kept on looking for the one button that may be able to jettison the pod out of there.

Jason had no choice but to help him look. It was a good thing those X-Borgs were dumb goons, or they may have been able to press the outside button by now. However, that may change if the Rangers take too long finding one button.

"Come on! It has to be the most obvious one of the lot. Hit that big red one!" he pointed out said button in the centre.

"Of course they made the button like that. I mean what are the odds that it wouldn't be." Megaforce Red ranted to himself sarcastically before giving it a go and pressing the red button. Within a second, the pod began to shake violently before zooming out in lightning speed. The next thing they knew it, the two were now seeing the empty vastness of space. They had finally gotten out.

Megaforce Red reached for his Morpher to contact the others.

"Guys. This is Troy. Jason and I have made it out. You guys in the Skyship yet? We could really use some backup."

* * *

"We read you, Troy." The Pink Ranger answered. "Just hang in there. We'll get you your support in no time."

Indeed, the rest of the group were now in the docking bay where the Skyship had crashed into, but they needed to hurry and get the ship running to blast away the battleship's weapons that may attack the escape pod.

" _Well, please hurry. It's only a matter of time before Queen Grumpy knows we are out here._ " the Red Ranger called from the other end.

"Don't worry. We're right on it!" The Pink Ranger finally ended the call and went back to getting on board the Skyship. Everyone watched their steps as they climbed up onto the deck of the ship. It was a little like rock-climbing since the vessel was in an inclined position, but it was stable enough for walking up. They reached the door and opened it up, with everyone now entering the ship.

The Megaforce Rangers quickly manned their positions to use the controls and the Blue Ranger with the piloting. The Mighty Morphin' team took their seats at the dining table and buckled up as the Rangers prepared for take-off. Tensou, while welcoming everyone on-board, flew towards the driving wheel and perched in front of the Blue Ranger.

"Alright!" Megaforce Blue announced to everyone that he was ready to blast off. They all hung on tight as he pulled one of the control sticks on the floor, starting the engines and rocking the ship. "Then, off we go!"

As the engines were blasting on, the ship began to pull itself, scratching itself against the edges of the cracks of the large hole it made upon impact. The forcefield protecting whatever little opening jittered until it disappeared, allowing a sucking force to pull out anymore objects like crates and cargo into space.

After a minute of struggling, the ship had finally budged out, leaving behind a slightly larger hole to be protected by another forcefield. The Skyship turned around away from the Empress' flagship and zoomed right off.

However, just as soon as it escaped, the enemy ship had its laser turrets lining the ship all aimed towards the Rangers. Once the weapons fired, a blazing frenzy ensued, forcing the Skyship to begin turning and dodging the blaster fire.

"Whoa!" Flak had hit the ship, slightly turning it to the side, but it managed to regain its pace and steadily got back to its straight position. "That was too close!"

But now, while the turrets of the flagship fired on the Skyship, enemy fighters soon joined in the hunt and fired on it as well.

Inside the ship, the Rangers worked their way around the ship's systems, firing back at the incoming squadrons and managing the ship's integrity, while the seniors held on for the rocky ride.

With all of this firepower coming at them, there was almost no way they could cover the escape pod containing the Red Rangers. However, they still had to find them. No Ranger gets left behind and they would go to extremes to help out their friends.

"Joel!" Megaforce Blue contacted the Sky Cowboy through the ship's controls. "We're out of the ship with Tommy, but Troy and Jason are in an escape pod and we can't get to them that easily. Can you help us get to them before they get toasted?"

" _No problem, Noah._ " Joel answered.

* * *

Joel was in his Aero Rescue Three vehicle flying around and blasting Imperial fighters while avoiding being caught by laser fire from Imperial frigates.

"I'll swoop around and see if I can find them." He turned his controls to the right and rolled to that direction as the fighter made its way towards the Imperial flagship in search for a lone escape pod.

Once he had fought off a few more fighters, there he found it. An escape pod drifting away from the flagship.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

With Megaforce Red using the controls to pilot the pod, he tried to fly it out back to Earth, but it was very difficult to keep the pod in straight and stable position to fly since they were ejected quite roughly from the launch mechanism.

He did his best to make a course for the planet while awaiting the back up from his fellow Rangers. Finally, after a while, he had managed to keep it coursing nice and smoothly. Now, he had to hope that his friends could arrive on time to back him up to a safe distance, and he also wished they do it quickly. It was only a matter of time before Verinora caught on with their launching of the escape pod, so it was crucial that they find them.

Meanwhile, while Megaforce Red was flying the pod, his passenger was watching something out the cockpit viewing glass. In front of him, was the beautiful blue planet Jason called home. It was certainly something he would be in awe to see, especially since he once did so when travelling to the Moon on a very special mission as a Ranger.

But now, Jason found a new sense of dread and horror in his eyes. Within every single stretch of land, he saw little bits of flickering light, tiny but still visible, running across the green land. There were surely a lot of them as far as he could see; from North America to South America. With this many dots, the whole world must have them as well. Flashing lights and what appeared to be rings of fire scorching the Earth. This told him that something big was happening down on the planet, and whatever it was, it was not good.

Then, the thoughts hit him. Was this really the Empire's horrid invasion of the planet Earth? If so, then it was indeed a much needed slap in the face.

All the while, he stared on his home planet and wondered to himself. Just how much more can the planet take? Human military was most likely unable to handle the problem themselves. So if the military could not solve it, then who else could?

"See that?" He then heard the Red Ranger at the front calling him. His voice still marked with disbelief. "That is what the Empire is doing to us right now. Tommy showed us all, Jason. Countries are being ravaged by war, humanity is being oppressed and you still want out. How can you possibly ignore this?"

Those words hit Jason hard. Troy was telling him with all his heart of how he felt about his refusal to join the Power Rangers in their battle against the forces of evil. He could not believe on what he was thinking right now.

It was as if all that hesitation had suddenly vanished. He had allowed his own personal problems with governmental issues get in the way with how important it was to protect his planet.

And now, the memories came back; how he wanted to help the Earth and nature, how he first came to realize this when he became the Red Ranger that started it all, and most importantly how much his friends were willing to help him fulfil his goals.

Now, he remembered on how much being a Power Ranger meant to him before. There may have been no political influence of him being a Ranger during the old days, but all that mattered was saving the planet. And right now, here he saw his legacy, the Megaforce Rangers bent on protecting the Earth no matter the cost, and with Tommy, along with his comrades, re-joining the fight that he could have come along too, against an enemy that was rapidly destroying their very home.

How could he have forgotten his duty just because it was being governed by some higher-ups? Was it really worth it not being involved?

* * *

" _Alright, Noah!_ " Joel called to the Skyship. " _I found the pod. You better zoom right over here fast and cover for us_."

"You got it, Joel." After compiling to the call, Megaforce Blue steered the wheel hard and the ship spun back towards the firing fleet to support the escape pod's flight back home.

Speeding from side to side, the Skyship constantly evaded the large blaster bolts, fast in its attempt to reach the smaller pod. It also fired back at the frigates and battleships trying to discourage more intense firepower from the turrets.

Eventually, the Skyship and Aero Rescue Three arrived just close enough to help the escape pod flee the area safely as the former blasted away with its rear cannons and shooting down incoming squadrons from all other directions alongside the Lightspeed Zord. With the pod's jettisoning through the blazing firestorm, the two vessels defended the vulnerable pod towards the planet.

"Okay, Troy." Megaforce Blue contacted. "We're going to give you a nice little escort back home."

* * *

"Got it, Noah." Megaforce Red responded. "We'll separate from here and I'll drop Jason off. I'll see you guys later." And with that, the Red Ranger had hung up the call. But all the while, he had not seen Jason sitting silently behind him.

Now that he knew how big the threat of the Empire really was, what was he going to do now? Was it not too late to set things right again?

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Angel Grove,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

 _~1 Hour Later~_

The Skyship had landed upon what appeared to be a city under attack by the forces of the Empire. As it touched down, already did the X-Borgs came about, putting aside attacking the helpless citizens and focusing their attention to fighting the Rangers.

The Skyship began firing back at the incoming enemies; cannonballs crashing down on them. Up in the sky, Joel's Aero Rescue Three was still shooting down fighters and bombers from raining down their payloads of weaponry on the people and buildings.

Then, from out of the Skyship, ten people had hoisted themselves down from the deck and landed safely on the ground; onto the battered city square.

Down there, they looked all over the city and could only express sorrow and anger watching buildings crumble and people fleeing from the terrors that the enemy was capable of doing throughout the world.

The Mighty Morphin' team in particular was watching their old home being toppled down by the bombs and X-Borgs. The only time they had seen such destruction at such mass was during the invasion of the planet by Dark Specter's evil alliance. Not even Rita and Zedd combined would be capable of an attack at this scale.

Now, seeing that there was no time to lose, the Rangers quickly gathered around for their battle plan. The more time they wasted, the more time they would give to the Empire to carry out their horrid campaign. It was time to light up the fire inside of them as it was time to get back into action.

Tommy went up to the Megaforce Rangers, beginning the next phase of his plan.

"Alright, guys." He silently called, knowing that what might had happened would have saddened the Rangers. "Did you guys do it?"

The team fell quiet after hearing Tommy's question. Surely enough Gosei's sacrifice was still hard on the teens, but they knew they had to continue on. It was what he would have wanted.

"Yeah." Megaforce Yellow answered. Being the senior Ranger he was, Tommy walked over to the group and placed knowing hands on their shoulders, understandingly comforting them. It appeared now that the role of Mentor once again laid down on his hands.

"I understand how hard this has been to you guys. I felt the same way when Zordon left us. But his sacrifice ensured that we would live on to protect all that is good. Gosei has done the same, and now, here you guys are."

The team soon had their spirits raised again. They always knew Gosei had done the ultimate deed and they would always be happy for him.

The Blue Ranger then reached for his belt and took out the one device that would be used to bring back legends and win battles.

"We got the SENTAI here." he reported as he handed the device to Tommy. "Just tell us when you're ready."

Tommy soon made the move and grabbed for the mobile device. Taking a good look at it, he then faced his fellow team members with a ready expression. It was finally time to bring back the Power to save the world once again. And this time, the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers would be here to stay. Stay and fight to win their ultimate battle.

But just as he was about to prepare the transfer, there was suddenly a warping sound whirring from behind them. Everyone looked behind as they saw a portal formed. Out of that portal, their worries had come. The three Generals are back. And this time, they got a battalion of X-Borgs backing them up.

"Well, well, well!" First to greet them was Jestino, fanning himself as always. "Looks like you were right after all, Kalach!"

"Yes." The fearsome General sharpened his sword for more. "And now, you will all feel the wrath of the Mavro Empire! And this time, you will not escape!"

The Rangers stood their ground, defiant and prepared to fight. Tommy grabbed on to the SENTAI tightly in his fist. He knew that the troops would be too difficult to face when he and his friends were un-Morphed. He had to use the device on them and he needed to do it right now. If only Troy and Jason were there…

"Okay, guys." he said. "We're going to do this really quickly. I need Billy, Trini, Zack and Kimberly get into formation with me. Rangers." He then looked towards the Megaforce team. "Can you guys hold them off a little longer?"

The Rangers faced the opposing team again. Arkanos and Jestino, with some X-Borgs would be fine. But the biggest problem was Kalach. Could they possibly be able to fend off the dark and powerful General especially without Troy by their side?

Seeing no other way, they decided to accept the challenge.

"We'll try." Megaforce Pink agreed. Tommy let out a confident smile, knowing that he could count on the team to help out and allow him to power up his own team. "You just getting going and bring us back our legends."

Without further ado, Tommy took the SENTAI device with him and headed for his team while the Megaforce team stood on to fight off their overpowered enemies.

"Okay guys." Megaforce Blue rallied his team at the ready. "You ready for this?"

"Even with that big tank of a General on their side…" answered Megaforce Yellow with fire burning inside her. "We can take them!"

Though secretly, they all wished their leader would be there to lead them. Even if Megaforce Silver's new power can help them out against Kalach, they could really use a Red Ranger right about now.

While the Rangers prepped up for combat, Tommy gathered his own team and was ready to commit himself and his team to the Power Transfer.

"Everyone, listen up." ordered Tommy. "I need you all to give out your hands together as I give you guys back your powers. Just concentrate and let the power course through you as it enters your body. Ready?"

They all gave each other dedicated or excited looks before nodding to Tommy. Time to suit up and get back to the fight.

"Alright. Here goes." Tommy made ready to press on the button and let the SENTAI do the rest.

"Huh? Look!"

Suddenly, the Megaforce team had noticed something in the sky. The villains and the Mighty Morphin' team all stopped what they were doing too, looking up to the same commotion.

From out of the sky, a black dot was in the sky followed by a blue circle of light. Soon, it became bigger and bigger as it appeared to be something coming right towards them! Soon, as it got closer and closer, the object took form and a mixture of feelings came.

"Troy's back!" Indeed, the object was the escape pod Troy used during his escape with Jason. He must have dropped Jason off to a safe place already, and now he was here to help his team to fight the enemy.

Personally, Tommy was feeling a little saddened that Jason had finally been left out. If only he knew better than to antagonize Hexagon and instead fight the bigger fight. But for now, it was for the best. He had to make due of what he had.

Soon, the escape pod crashed onto the ground as Tommy, his team, and the Rangers were forced to abandon the fight and head for the pod to get their friend out.

"There's our chance! Blow the pod!" Arkanos ordered his troops right when he had the chance. However, as the troopers aimed, they were suddenly stopped by the blade of Kalach, confusing the two other Generals.

"No." he muttered. "Let them. I want to face that wretched Red Ranger myself."

"Ergh…" Arkanos snapped. "Are you really going to let our best chance of destroying him and give our Empire the chance to win against the Rangers while they were leaderless?"

Soon, Kalach had given him the trademark death stare at Arkanos, which silenced him. It seemed there was nothing he could do to argue. Kalach was indeed determined to defeat the Red Ranger, even if it meant giving away all the best options the Empire could have. And anyone who got in his way will surely pay the price. So, there was no choice but to watch as the Rangers gather their numbers. Come to think of it, if Kalach could survive a full blast of Legendary Rangers once, he could do so again.

The Rangers approached the pod's door and waited for their friend and leader to emerge. Then, the door finally opened. Out of it, the Red Ranger had jumped out to re-join his friends.

The Megaforce team all gathered around in an embrace, relieved to have their Red Ranger back in the fight.

"Thanks for the help, guys." he thanked his friends.

"It's our pleasure, bro!" cheered the Black Ranger.

"Alright, Troy." said Megaforce Pink. "You ready to bash some heads?"

Everyone then resumed their attention towards the evil army out in the open.

The Red Ranger could see that Kalach had joined in the fight. Man, this guy really has some issues with him. No matter he thought and he was ready to fight him regardless. As long as he did it together.

"Of course." He walked out front to greet his opponents. "But first…"

First? What did he have in mind now?

"I have one last surprise for you all." No one knew what he was talking about until they saw him looking back at the pod.

Tommy instantly knew what he may be hiding though. Just looking back at the pod gave him that direct notion. Could it be?

"No way…"

And surely enough, he was right.

From out of the pod, another being had emerged. Once out of the door, he landed down on the ground and turned to the stunned group, who were now shocked to see who it was that decided to come to the party.

Smiles formed on the Rangers' faces as they saw who it was that came. Finally, after all this time, he had come back.

"Jason!" The Mighty Morphin' gang came running towards the one man they called their leader and soon, they were all enveloped in a group embrace, with Tommy slowly walking behind them. The Megaforce Rangers just watched on in glee as the reunion went on.

He could not believe that despite all of Jason's beliefs that Hexagon was not the right choice for being a Power Ranger, he still came back. He was here at last. And juding from his own smiling face, Jason was willing to get back in to help his friends. To help save the Earth.

To everyone, at least on the good side, Jason's unexpected but well received arrival was really enthusiastic and just the boost they needed to finally turn the tides against the Empire. And finally, the Mighty Morphin' Rangers were definitely back in action.

Once Tommy and Jason came face to face, a silence fell upon again. But this time, smiles were still evident.

"Well, better late than never I suppose?" Tommy joked, causing Jason to smirk and gave Tommy a much needed high-five. Finally, the two best friends were in good terms again.

"You can't keep a good Ranger down, right?" he said. "Look, Tommy. Maybe Hexagon may not suit me, but if we're going to save the Earth, then I might as well get used to it. This world needs us more than ever. I want in."

Tommy could literally just hug Jason for finally accepting his allegiance if he had the manliness to do it, but right now, there were some unhappy spectators watching them.

With Jason back in the fight, everyone soon turned back to the evil forces waiting for a fight. But to begin it all, it was time to resume what Tommy had planned this whole time. It was back to the SENTAI to restore their powers.

"Well, guys." Megaforce Red and his team then walked right towards the Imperial army, itching for a fight. They were to distract Kalach and his gang of baddies long enough for Tommy and the others to get their powers back. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Right!" Standing in their fighting styles, the two sides were eager to start a new battle. And once ready, they all charged right for each other and clashed.

While the Rangers were fighting, Tommy used this time to get his team into position and steadied themselves for the transfer. He already told Jason on what needed to be done and now, he was in for the ride.

As Tommy pointed out his device, everyone raised their hands at it. Finally, once everyone was ready, Tommy pressed the button on the device.

From the red lights on top, a powerful stream of golden light emerged from the Fragment locked inside. The light soon surrounded the six adults, flying all over as if scanning them for their identities. All eyes were closed as they concentrated their growing energy awaiting their old powers to return to them. Once the lights came around a little more, each light began changing colours.

Green, black, pink, blue, yellow and red. All coming together before separating towards the individuals. And finally, after a minute, the lights soon entered the humans, penetrating their bodies.

Everyone felt the surge of energy suddenly racing through their veins; a shocking sensation followed by new power and strength elevating in themselves. It was the same feeling they got when they were first given their Powers from Zordon long ago. And now, the power had been given to them again.

Once the lights vanished, they felt a tugging feeling at their waists. Looking down, they found more lights forming at the front of their belts. Once they flashed away, they found a familiar sight.

Six octagon-shaped belt buckles, each with a golden chip shaped into prehistoric animals; a roaring Tyrannosaurus, a thundering Triceratops, a pouncing Sabretooth Tiger, a soaring Pterodactyl, a stomping Mastadon and the claw of a Dragon.

The powers of the Mighty Morphin' Rangers have finally been restored.

"Our Morphers!" They soon detached the buckles and looked at them in awe. They were still not believing that they got their powers back, and now, it is all happening right in front of them. Their Morphers were now in their hands and it was time they put them to good use.

Giving each other firm nods, they soon prepped up for battle once again. It was time for a little old school superhero business.

* * *

The Megaforce Rangers were dealing with their enemies one by one. Megaforce Red was fighting against Kalach again in a heated battle between new rivals of power.

Megaforce Black and Blue fought Arkanos; Megaforce Yellow and Pink against Jestino, and Megaforce Silver against the rest of the X-Borgs.

Kalach struck the Red Ranger's Dragon Sword away before trying to attack him where he was vulnerable. However, the Red Ranger quickly reacted and jumped out of the way before the blade slammed on the ground. No way was he going to fall for the same mistake again.

"Stay still, Red Ranger!" He angrily sliced at him, but the Red Ranger once again used Kalach's slow speed to his advantage, rolling away to get his sword back before slashing him from behind.

But as the fighting went on, there was an abrupt stop when Megaforce Blue looked up at a nearby cliff, he saw what appeared to be a glimmer of hope.

"Look!" Hearing his voice, everyone stopped fighting and looked upon that cliff and saw six figures standing over the scene.

The Megaforce team had their faces brightened after seeing these adults now towering over them and ready for battle. It was time to see what the old Rangers could do.

Tommy and the other Rangers stood by and took out their Morphers. Now, it was time to get serious. Tommy's plan was finally about to come forth and deliver a major blow to the Empire and remind them that legends were coming to get them and would do their best to defend the Earth as they always had for years.

"Ready guys?!" Jason called out, swinging his Morpher out, followed by the others doing the same.

" **IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!** "

Swinging the Morphers back, they then thrusted them out front before twisting them in place, causing the Morphers' outer silver shells to crack open and their golden coins shining brightly.

" **Dragon Zord!** "

" **Mastodon!** "

" **Pterodactyl!** "

" **Triceratops!** "

" **Sabretooth Tiger!** "

" **Tyrannosaurus!** "

Once their bodies were covered in light, they soon transformed into their Ranger forms. Donning the prehistoric shaped helmets and coloured suits with white diamonds lining their stomachs and with Tommy being protected by golden armour at his shoulders, the transformation was complete.

Finally, after twenty over years, the Mighty Morphin' Rangers were back!

"Whoa…" The Megaforce team was watching their seniors, staring blankly in awe as they witnessed the Morphing sequence happen.

They were witnessing history in the making. A time where the past meets the present. And this time, this would no longer be like the Legendary Battle that happened within a few short moments. Now, the legends were here to stay. As long as the Empire posed as a powerful threat to the Earth, they would not falter until evil was vanquished. The real fight was about to begin right now here in Angel Grove.

Joining their teammates in action, the Mighty Morphin' Rangers jumped down below. Their timely arrival had caused a sense of excitement and nostalgia for the Megaforce Rangers and pure dread for the Empire.

"This is impossible!" urged Arkanos. "You have managed to regain your lost powers?!"

"That's right, pointy-toes!" taunted Mighty Morphin' Red. "We're back and we're as strong as ever!"

"And there's no stopping us now!" added Mighty Morphin' Yellow.

"This is so morphinominal!" said Mighty Morphin' Blue. "My senses are electrifying and my muscles strengthened for battle!"

"No kidding, man!" agreed Mighty Morphin' Black. "This rocks!"

"Speaking of rocks," mentioned Mighty Morphin' Pink. "It's time to throw some at you, 'cos I'm pumping for some action!"

"Heh, yeah!" Mighty Morphin' Green pumped his fist energetically. "It's good to be back!"

With the team finally Morphed up and ready, the Megaforce team soon ran back to join them, merging the superhero collection together. Everyone knew that this was going to be a double trouble course that only the Power Rangers could bring to the table.

In some instinctive routine, each Ranger of a colour came and met the other of the same colour.

"Whoa…" Megaforce Black admired looking up at his senior.

"I feel 'ya, Jake." Mighty Morphin' Black agreed. "It does feel awesome!"

"Looking at you guys in the suits instead of having us in them makes this a worthwhile experience!" added Megaforce Blue when approaching Mighty Morphin' Blue.

"I understand your logic, Noah." stated the latter.

"Looking good in yellow, Trini!" cheered Megaforce Yellow.

"You know it, sister!" agreed Mighty Morphin' Yellow, just as energetic.

"So, how does it feel to be back in the pink suit?" asked Emma enthusiastically to her predecessor.

"Incredible!" answered Mighty Morphin' Pink. "And we have you guys to thank for it!"

Mighty Morphin' Green was watching the exchanges go around as his dream was being realized, feeling all warm and nostalgic inside. For generations he had watched such gatherings happened, but now, for the first time in a long while, he got to be part of what would be the first of a legendary line-up of team-ups.

"Finally…" he said to himself proudly. "It's all coming together."

"Sure looks like a special treat, huh?" Megaforce Silver spoke to him. Mighty Morphin' Green gave him a nod in agreement.

"It is, Orion. It truly is."

Soon, it was the Red Rangers who came up to each other before exchanging a hand shake with much respect. It did not look like that Jason would ever come back to the fight, but eventually, after snapping some sense into him, Troy was able to bring him back after all. Finally, everything seemed complete and Troy was happy to acknowledge Jason's new choice.

"Enough fooling around!" A sudden yell from an angry trio of Generals had put the exciting meeting to a stop. Suddenly, all the admiration had ceased and everyone had focused back to the fight at hand.

All in a line, the Power Rangers got into formation, faces forward and fists clenched and ready to clobber. The pieces had been set. Now the game was about to begin.

To show the enemy that they were going to get serious, the Rangers made their own signature poses at them.

"Okay, Rangers!" Mighty Morphin' Red called upon his teammates. "Let's do this! Show these clowns what we're made of!"

"You guys heard Jason!" Megaforce Red called out too. "Let's bring the pain!"

"Bad guys ain't gonna know what hit 'em!" Mighty Morphin' Black.

"And we'll do it hard and heavy!" added Megaforce Black.

"Evil doers beware!" shouted out Mighty Morphin' Blue.

"Because we're bigger and better than ever!" added Megaforce Blue.

"You guys better leave this planet!" warned Mighty Morphin' Yellow.

"Or you're going to get the full fury courtesy of the Power Rangers!" Megaforce Yellow joined in.

"Get ready to get your butts kicked to orbit!" taunted Mighty Morphin' Pink.

"Fists pumped and legs cranked up, you boys are so going to get it!" added Megaforce Pink.

"Look out, Verinora! Hexagon has the old gang back together again!" taunted Mighty Morphin' Green.

"Your reign of terror will come to an end!" concluded Megaforce Silver.

" **MIGHTY MORPHIN'…** "

" **MEGAFORCE…** "

" **POWER RANGERS!** "

The Rangers were now battle-ready. All together, they shot out a good amount of their power to ignite a powerful explosion behind them signalling to all that the Power Rangers were not giving up until the Earth was safe from the threat of the Empire, and they were going to fight as one. No more will the Rangers fight with their individual team each. Under Hexagon, they were all one huge team.

The enemy was now in for a great battle; a battle against legends. It was time to see what these old Rangers could do now that they were Morphed up. Kalach drew his sword up, Jestino swung his own blade with arrogant pride, Arkanos summoned his attack cards, and the X-Borgs and Bruisers prepared for their weapons and formed up in battle lines. They, too, were in position to advance forward and defeat the newly empowered Rangers, despite the twist in the tides.

"Okay, Rangers!" Mighty Morphin' Red. "We're here to save the Earth! Don't let up, and we'll achieve victory!"

"And remember." added Mighty Morphin' Green. "Let the Power protect us all!"

"Right!" Everyone acknowledged their superiors' advices and prepared to fight themselves. To ready up, they all deployed their signature weapons.

The Mighty Morphin' Rangers were certainly glad to be holding their old weapons again. Mighty Morphin' Red with his mighty Power Sword, Mighty Morphin' Black with his thick blaster-melee combo Power Axe, Mighty Morphin' Blue with his double-pike Power Lance, Mighty Morphin' Yellow with her dual Power Daggers, Mighty Morphin' Pink with her long and durable Power Bow, and Mighty Morphin' Green with his all-powerful and iconic Dragon Dagger.

With their weapons summoned, the Rangers were about to start their own charge against the forces of evil. The other side did the same, and soon, once everyone was prepared, the battle was about to begin.

"For Planet Earth…" whispered Megaforce Red. Now, it was finally time for the Mighty Morphin' Rangers to fight for the first time since the Legendary Battle. This time, though, it was meant to be special, since this would be the first of many team-ups that would decide the fate of his planet and possibly the universe itself.

Then, feet began lifting as both sides now charged towards each other and eventually, they battled, beginning the climactic battle.

Soon, the city square became the site of the first Legendary Battle since the last one against Mavro's Armada.

Rangers of the same colour began to separate against a targeted group of villains, dividing the playing field to equal parts.

At one end, there were the Yellow Rangers, playing around with a gang of X-Borgs trying to batter them down. But the two Yellow Rangers simply jumped all over them, spinning their weapons around and slashing the foot soldiers with their sharp weapons.

"Heads up!" Mighty Morphin Yellow locked on to a certain cluster of X-Borgs, spinning one dagger on her right hand and pointing the other with her left hand, before bending down and faced them. She sprang into action and let her daggers make way at the stunned X-Borgs, rapidly slicing them up one by one. She slashed one X-Borg out and then again at another before kicking out one more behind her. A second later, she spun around and took out multiple soldiers around her. "Minced goon, coming up!"

"Now to mash 'em up!" Soon, she was joined by Megaforce Yellow who stormed right in with one slam with her Tiger Claw from above. With the two Rangers joined together, they simultaneously charged for the X-Borgs and slashed every soldier they ran across.

The Black Rangers, on the other hand, were both using their axes to swing at their own batch of X-Borgs. Their heavy swings continued to wreck any X-Borg that came close, but since Mighty Morphin' Black's weapon also had a gun barrel at the tip of the hilt, he could blast them as well, as seen when facing a few X-Borgs in a line, aiming and blasting them from left to right and knocking all of them afterwards.

"A good old turkey shoot!" he gloated.

"Great shots, Zack!" Megaforce Black praised. "But betcha' haven't seen this!" He eagerly held his Snake Axe with his right hand and drew out his Mega Blaster with Snake Headder attached with the other hand. With both weapons out, he clumsily but surely hit a couple of X-Borgs before sticking it down on the ground and blasting more of them with his blaster. An X-Borg came from the side to attack, but the Ranger gave him a side kick before he fired on another on his left. He picked up his axe from the ground and gave another good slice to those behind him. "How do you like that?!" He proudly said to his senior, attempting to show off his mad skills. But that was when the Mighty Morphin' Ranger picked up his Axe and shot an incoming X-Borg from behind Megaforce Black. The shot barely missed the lad but it managed to knock out the soldier before it could do more damage. Realizing what he had missed, Megaforce Black sheepishly rubbed his back before breathing out a sigh of relief and embarrassment.

"Just try to keep up." Mighty Morphin' Black teased him before resuming his attack on the rest, leaving Megaforce Black to feel a little humiliated. Boy, what a way to show off to your predecessor.

Down at the base of a cliff, the Blue Rangers were both side by side as a crowd of X-Borgs gathered around. Backing them up was Jestino, pointing his sword towards the surrounded Rangers.

The two Rangers were unable to move with the X-Borgs pointing their weapons at them. They could not afford to move at least an inch towards them, or they would be cannon fodder.

"Give it up, little blue boys! There's nowhere to run or fight! Hehehehe!" taunted Jestino.

"So, what do we do, Billy?" asked Megaforce Blue.

"Judging by my calculations, Noah…" said Mighty Morphin' Blue. "We're going to have to blast all of these X-Borgs all at once. Unfortunately, my weapons are only good enough for two of them at once."

"Then leave this to me." Just then, Megaforce Blue aimed his Shark Bowgun up in the air and fired one big shot into the sky. As the bullet trailed up in the air, everyone's eyes were all directed towards the energy projectile, with Jestino slightly chuckling in pity for such a misaim. However, the orb of energy soon exploded and out of it were smaller projectiles that soon fell back down and, with great accuracy, sniped down the X-Borgs all around.

Once the X-Borgs were down, the two Blue Rangers dispersed and struck out against the remaining X-Borgs and Jestino. While Megaforce Blue fought the soldiers, Mighty Morphin' Blue used his Power Lance to fight the General.

Jestino lunged at him, but the Ranger was able to block off the attack and spun his lance and lunged back, hitting Jestino back. The General slashed again, but once more, he did not manage to land any hit with the Lance being able to smack away the thin blade. Repeated strikes continued, but so did the parries.

"How could you possibly block off my moves?! You can't possibly be so nimble after a few decades of retirement?!" spat Jestino.

"Call it regular routines of exercise and healthy Omega-3 diets!" Mighty Morphin' Blue soon spiked his Lance at Jestino's chest again. Just when Jestino recovered from his stumble, he had no time to retaliate when the Blue Megaforce Ranger jumped right in and fired his weapon at him, spraying him with blaster fire and beating him down to size.

The Pink Rangers were now having their own shootout, taking cover behind large rocks while avoiding blaster fire from X-Borgs and Bruisers who were firing at them in a line. Armed with the Power Bow and the Phoenix Shot, they took turns coming out of the rocks and fired upon their foes.

The two then hid behind one larger boulder. Looking at the X-Borgs and Bruisers, there were ten of them left, furious and ready to fire at them. Not a problem.

"You ready?" Mighty Morphin' Pink signalled to her friend.

"Let's do it!"

At once, they jumped out of the cover of the boulder and aimed their weapons at the soldiers, with the older Pink Ranger pulling back her bow string and releasing it to shoot out a lightning-fast energy arrow which went right through three of them at once. She was followed by Megaforce Pink who shot a trio of laser bolts on the rest of the troop.

With all X-Borgs destroyed, the Rangers came by for a high-five.

"Nice shots!" praised Mighty Morphin' Pink.

"Dittos to you!" replied Megaforce Pink.

Meanwhile, Arkanos was dealing with a couple of powerful warriors by himself. He constantly tried to defend himself with his cards and fists as the Sixth Rangers stepped up and continued to attack the General with their own weapons.

Mighty Morphin' Green was definitely pulling off what he did best; beating up the bad guy. It was certainly a sight watching him swinging that Dragon Dagger and using his martial arts talents to fight his enemy. Tommy himself was sure enjoying it; being back in the suit and helping to save the Earth.

Arkanos, after being battered by the Green Ranger's attacks, backed off to a safe distance to fling his attack cards at the two Rangers facing him.

"Take this!" His wrists flicked as a shower of cards stormed out of his hands and sped right for the Rangers.

"Get behind me, Tommy!" Megaforce Silver stood in front of the Green Ranger in his defence while the latter bent down. Using the Super Silver Spear, he quickly spun it out at front and all the cards were simply swept away by the swirling vortex. Mighty Morphin' Green was certainly glad he was not going to get those cards on his body again.

Once the storm had stopped, so did the spinning of the trident.

"Thanks, Orion." Mighty Morphin' Green thanked his comrade before leaping in the air and landed right in between him and Arkanos. "Now it's my turn! Hope you like flutes, Arkanos!" Soon, he grabbed his dagger and held it like a flute to his mouth. Playing the powerful and intimidating tone many had remembered, it seemed that he still had it; blowing away and fiddling his fingers as the music powered up his weapon. Fully charged with green light surrounding the blade, the Ranger stopped and swung his dagger straight at Arkanos. It fired a large green energy bolt at the General that caused a larger explosion once hitting the ground below him. Arkanos was sent flying up in the air by the blast and came crashing down when he could fly no more.

"Looks like I still got it." The Green Ranger victoriously twirled his Dagger as Megaforce Silver stuck his Spear weapon onto the ground in a similar manner.

Finally, there were the two Red Rangers, side by side as they engaged in a heated battle against the most dreaded of them all. It was two swift swords against the larger blade of Kalach.

The General had his reputation at stake. There was no way he was going to lose a third time to a couple of humans. He was going to make sure that those two Red Ranger would feel the anger and vengeance of his bloodthirsty sword.

The big blade was swung back and forth and side to side trying to get an edge against either one of the Rangers. Both of them made assaults to the sides of the raging General with each strike being pushed off by the bigger blade, but the brawl continued.

"I will not lose this time!" roared Kalach.

"Keep dreaming, rust bucket!" taunted Mighty Morphin' Red. "Two Red Rangers are better than one!"

"Isn't there a human saying? Third time's the charm?" Kalach retorted back.

"Not for the bad guys!" Megaforce Red fought back and stabbed the Dark General at the chest, knocking him backwards.

Then, Mighty Morphin' Red called for Megaforce Red to gather around. It seemed that he had something in mind to put this fight to an end.

"Okay, kid." he called. "Just follow my lead. On my signal, get ready to pulverize this brute. You ready?" He clenched his fist to let the junior know that he was ready for battle.

Megaforce Red took a look at the recovering General. For all he knew, Kalach would just become all enraged and overpowered in an instant. Could they manage to defeat him without letting such a possibility happen?

With enough courage pushed into him, Megaforce Red finally acknowledged with a nod. Maybe with Jason by his side, he will be able to beat him again.

"As long as you're here fighting with me, we'll be sure to win."

"That's the spirit." Both Rangers turned to face Kalach again, ready to launch their ultimate combo. Kalach rose from his stunned condition and returned to battle position.

"Drgh… I'll crush you fools yet." But just as he looked at his opponents, they were already running towards him with swords raised. He moved into the defence and protected himself with his blade of darkness.

Kalach had predicted yet another double strike from the two. However, he was proven wrong when first up the bat was Mighty Morphin' Red with his Power Sword, beginning a one on one duel between the two combatants.

The sword clashing carried on with both sides in equal strength; two heavy weapons slowly but strongly colliding into each other. One slash upwards and the other would counter from below. Another attack to the left blocked from the right. The Red Ranger lunged forward but Kalach then bent back barely avoiding being struck by the blade.

Then, one more strike from Kalach with one heaving slice towards the head of the Ranger. But the attack did not land a hit and instead, Mighty Morphin' Red ducked down underneath the blade and rolled over to the back of the General while he was swinging his sword. At that moment, when he had the chance, the Ranger wielded his sword and slashed Kalach at his behind, catching the General by surprise and causing him to drop his blade from the pain sustained.

"ARGH!" Kalach roared in surging agony, bending backwards from the impact before slanting forward in trauma.

"Now!" With the call of the Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger, his Megaforce counterpart came charging for the stunned General. Before Kalach could realize, he was soon met with an unavoidable moment as the younger Red Ranger leapt into the air and came down from above him. The Dragon Sword soon raised his sword while in mid-air and when in contact with Kalach, rained down one powerful strike on the General's head. It was a massive blow as Kalach was knocked back tremendously to the ground by the slash.

With their foe down on the ground, the Red Rangers gathered together and gave each other a victorious high-five, added by a pat on Megaforce Red's back by the senior.

"Great job, kid. That was one mean hit." Mighty Morphin' Red congratulated.

Good feelings were coming in for Megaforce Red. One moment, he would have thought his senior would bail out from fighting the most important battle of the century. And now, here he was, fighting alongside a now determined legend. It was definitely soothing to have that elder-like presence around, let alone battle with him.

Finally, once the Rangers had settled enough damage, it was time to put them all together. The three Generals all retreated back and were only down to a few X-Borgs left, but everyone on the Empire team was already showing signs of injury and staggering.

As for the Rangers, they were all in line facing their enemy and still good to go. They have all prevailed against the Generals and the majority of their soldiers, which because of that, right now, the odds were in their favour. It was three battered Generals and a small amount of X-Borgs left standing against a squad of still empowered Rangers.

"Face it, Generals." Mighty Morphin' Green approached to the front. "Your little campaign here has been iced! We have made our comeback and very soon, the rest of the other Rangers will be coming for you!" For sure, there would be moments when more Ranger teams would come in to help protect planet Earth and ensure that the Empire would never prevail. One day, every single team in existence would come together to defeat the forces of evil once and for all.

"Fools!" Soon, Arkanos spoke up with newfound arrogance. "You really thought that you could defeat us?! We were only just getting started!" He turned to Jestino. "Call down Tri-Mancer immediately! And make sure he causes some **big** trouble!"

"Ohhh!" The jester General grunted in disapproval for Arkanos giving orders. "Why must I listen to you?!"

"Because if you don't, I'll slice you to shreds!" Kalach soon picked him up by the throat and pointed his sword at the poor General's nose. Intimidated, the General was forced to acknowledge.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it!" he frantically cried before being released by Kalach, dropping on his bottom before letting out a disgruntled growl. Once he calmed himself down, he contacted the flagship above orbit.

"Oh, Fedalis!" he called out in a feminine tone. "Do send our triple trouble down to the ground. Oh, and make sure he's all sized up for the main event! HAHAHAHA!"

The Rangers knew instantly what that meant. Something literally big was heading their way, and it was about go on a rampage.

Suddenly, as Jestino finished the call, a loud warping sound was heard from right behind the mountains. Turning around, they saw the massive laser blasting down on the ground followed by a loud crushing sound. The laser vanished and out of the beam, there was the triple-headed monster, Tri-Mancer back in the game. Only this time, he was a hundred times larger than he used to be.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" The loud resonating laughter of all three heads rocked the battlefield. The Rangers all looked up in shock as the monster towered over everyone, but the villains were obviously enjoying the moment.

The giant stomped towards the city and already was he launching laser blasts all over the city from his heads, blowing up a building and the streets below in the process.

"Whoa! Forgot they could get a growth spurt and start blowing up the city!" exclaimed Mighty Morphin' Black.

"We better get going!" Megaforce Red ordered to his team before looking at the Mighty Morphin' team. "Guys. Do you think you can deal with the Generals while we get to our Zords?"

"We've dealt some damage on these punks. So we're going to do some more!" answered Mighty Morphin' Red punching his palm with his fist.

"Don't worry, guys. Leave this to us." added Mighty Morphin' Green.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!" cheered Mighty Morphin' Yellow joyously.

Knowing that their seniors could take care of business, the Megaforce team made their move to battle Tri-Mancer before he could decimate Angel Grove, leaving the rest of the other Rangers to stay behind to defeat the Generals.

With the young generation gone, it was now up to the originals to make their stand against the Generals. It was time for some old-school fashioned fighting courtesy of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

"Alright guys. It's just us against them." Mighty Morphin' Red told his team. "You ready for this?"

"After such a long time, the need for a solution to the evil problem has been raised." said Mighty Morphin' Blue. "We are that solution."

"No one's stoppin' us now!" cheered Mighty Morphin' Black.

"That's right!" added Mighty Morphin' Yellow. "We'll kick these guys' butts just like we did Rita and Lord Zedd!"

"This is going to be a piece of cake!" said Mighty Morphin' Pink.

"Right behind you, Jason." agreed Mighty Morphin' Green.

Everyone's support was rallied and they were ready to fight. Stepping into line, the team stood firm against the seemingly bigger opposition and defend their home from the forces of evil.

"Time to relive the glory days!"

 _ **(Play Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Theme by Ron Wasserman)**_

The Rangers wielded their Power weapons as they made their run towards the enemy.

* * *

"HEHEHEHAHAHAA!" The gigantic menace was already in the middle of the city and the typical routine of bombing the buildings with his lasers was underway. The heavy walking had left large footsteps on the roads, littered with car wrecks and pieces of buildings.

 **BOOM! BAMM!**

"YEAAAOWW!" But a strong explosion completely blazed his back. From behind he could see a lone Aero Rescue Three zooming up in the sky and strafing him with its laser cannons.

Another strike and Tri-Mancer tried to block off the shots only to be stormed on the legs, forced to skip up and down with the searing heat of his toes burning him.

Once the fighter zoomed out of the scene, there were two more entries into the fight. The Megaforce Rangers had arrived with their Gosei Great and Legendary Q-Rex Megazords primed for combat.

"Let's put this guy out for good this time!" shouted Megaforce Red.

"Right!"

And soon, both Megazords made no waste of time and started walking towards the menacing monster.

Starting off with a triple blast from all of Tri-Mancer's three heads, the Megazords kept on walking without being pushed back by the force of the lasers. At full strength, they did not repent an inch.

That did not stop Tri-Mancer from trying again and again, but still, nothing was stopping the titanic machines from getting closer to him.

The Megazords were now within range of their target and soon let their fist and drill fly on him. The attacks were blocked by Tri-Mancer's hand and mouth and were pushed off, allowing him to blast the Megazords back by shooting their heads. This time, the two robots were taking damage from the counter attacks, stumbling backwards.

The Gosei Great Megazord recovered first from the blow and punched Tri-Mancer back, but again, the alien managed to grab onto the fist and pulled it in with him. A tense wrestling session happened as the hand mouth grabbed onto the Megazord's fist as hard as it could. The two sides were dancing around with the Megazord trying to break free from Tri-Mancer's grip, but to no avail.

As the titans continued to wrestle, the Q-Rex Megazord approached the scuffle and tried to break the alien loose from its counterpart.

"Hang on, guys!" called Megaforce Silver as he spun hard the two steering wheels on both sides of the controls, causing the Megazord to walk forward. "Orion's coming to the rescue!"

While still holding onto the Gosei Great Megazord, Tri-Mancer's black armoured head quickly caught the other Megazord in his sights, watching the drill on its right arm spinning in the speed of light. He then saw the drill raised in the air and coming down on him.

"Whoa!" Acting on his reflexes, the head quickly took control of his left arm to grab the drill before it could strike him down.

To the Rangers' disbelief, the drill had suddenly stopped when stuck to his hand. Not a single scratch or burn from friction.

"What?! How did he do that?!" Megaforce Silver exclaimed with alarm. "There's no way he could stop my drill with that tiny hand of his!"

But before the Rangers could say more, Tri-Mancer incredibly used his armoured dome on the black head to headbutt the Q-Rex Megazord, knocking it back. Then, once getting the Megazord out of his sight, all three heads turned their attention towards the Gosei Great Megazord still caught in his grip. Breathing in, they soon charged up their lasers all simultaneously before unleashing their attacks at once, crippling the Megazord's stance enough to make it fall down, crashing into a skyscraper in the process.

"ARRGHH!" The Rangers took cover as the Megazord made a rough crash landing, followed by being pelleted with debris and rubble from the toppled building.

With the Megazord now lying on the ground, the alien now turned towards the remaining Megazord still standing.

"Uh oh." Megaforce Silver looked at the alien coming towards him, alarming him to take action. "Better take over from here." Using the controls, he moved the Megazord to fight the incoming threat. They soon locked themselves into another struggling wrestle, moving around and around trying to gain an edge over the other.

"Darn!" groaned Megaforce Silver. "At this rate, the whole city will be nothing but mashed potatoes!"

* * *

Back on the ground, the fight between the Mighty Morphin' Rangers and the Empire's Generals continued. The X-Borgs have all been taken care of during the entire battle. Now, it was the Generals who were left to fight the veteran Rangers; three against five. Yet, from the flow of the battle itself, it seemed that the odds were somehow even.

"Come on!" Mighty Morphin' Red led the fight and rallied his fellow squad mates, taking on Kalach with Mighty Morphin' Green, while the rest fight both Arkanos and Jestino at the same time.

"You don't know who you're messing with!" warned Kalach with rage burning up inside.

"Yeah?!" The warnings did not affect the Rangers as they kept on fighting with their own fires burning in their hearts. As heroes, they will fight to the end until evil was vanquished from the face of the Earth, as they had always done long before. "Well we've fought creeps scarier than you!"

"Heh! And in case you haven't noticed, your Empress is a bigger freak than you are." Oh, the insult the Green Ranger had given to the mighty Empress. She wasn't going to like that…

Meanwhile, Arkanos and Jestino were taking on the four other Rangers, who were using their weapons for the action.

Mighty Morphin' Black moved right for Jestino and swung his heavy axe on the General, but Jestino was able to spin away from the attack and resumed his much faster fencing upon the Ranger. Fortunately for him, the Blue Ranger was there to compensate for the lack of attack speed, lunging his lance to pick off the sword. Each time Jestino slashed his sword, the Blue Ranger's Power Lance would defend the user from harm; both tips hitting the sword off.

"I'm gonna cut me some minced Ranger meat when I'm done with you!" threatened Jestino.

"Not when my Power Lance is constantly isolating your attack pattern to our advantage!" The Blue Ranger shot back at that remark.

"Add that with a little bit of my Power Axe…!" Then, when the duel stopped, Mighty Morphin' Black came right in to assist his partner by slamming his axe upon Jestino, scoring a direct hit at his chest.

"YAAARGHHH!" A great slash cut right onto Jestino as he was thrown back from the force of the attack and crashing onto the ground hard.

"… and you have a nice big Ranger combo surprise!" The two Rangers fist-bumped as they shared the victorious moment.

And then, Arkanos was again dealing his cards out to fling them at the female Rangers. Mighty Morphin' Yellow was taking cover behind her pink friend while she was using her Power Bow to snipe out Arkanos and stopping him from using those cards. However, it was clear that pulling and releasing with the bow was just too slow to fighting someone flinging cards with the flicks of his wrists, forcing her to flip and jump around to avoid getting hit.

"Ergh! Could you just stop for one moment?" taunted the Pink Ranger, but her pleas went unheard.

"Kim!" Soon, the Yellow Ranger called upon the Pink Ranger, suggesting that she had a plan to ending this repetitive shenanigan once and for all. "I'll try to use my Daggers to cut him off. Get ready to launch an arrow at him."

"One alien shish kebab, coming up!" At once, the Pink Ranger stood still, pulling in the string for one final strike. When Arkanos thought he could use this chance to attack, he was then intercepted by the Yellow Ranger, who threw her Power Daggers at him, slowing him down and preventing her friend from getting hurt.

"Gotcha!" And as the arrow was fully powered, out came the shot. Releasing the string, the arrow was thrusted at the stunned General. The arrow was impossibly so fast that Arkanos was unable to catch it on time. He then took the full hit of the arrow as it pierced through his chest the same way Jestino had gotten hit himself; though Arkanos was able to make a safe landing on his two feet. Nevertheless, however, he was indeed crippled by the strike to the chest.

"Bullseye!" gloated the Pink Ranger as she spun her bow.

"Way to go, Kim!" congratulated the Yellow Ranger with a high-five, which was returned by the former.

Finally, the Red and Green Rangers were left to take on Kalach. With both of their lighter weapons against Kalach's own, they swished and slashed at him but the strong General was able to fend off each strike with both his sword and hand.

"I will not be defeated a third time!" roared Kalach.

"You wish, crown brain!" taunted Mighty Morphin' Red, slicing him at the shoulder and slightly catching the General by surprise. He was joined by the Green Ranger with his Dragon Dagger, playing it and unleashing an electric storm of green bolts of lightning at him, knocking him back as he blocked the attack with his sword. The defensive move had managed to hold in the energy ball before shooting it back as his own offense. The Rangers had barely dodged the energy orb as it passed through them and exploded.

"Man, the kid was right." the Red Ranger exclaimed, remembering what Megaforce Red had spoken to him about Kalach. "That guy's got some tough armour! Got any plans, Tommy?"

"Just one." The Green Ranger then faced Jason and grabbed his hand. Touching his golden shield with his other hand, he allowed his energy to flow through his body and right into the Red Ranger.

In the process, the Red Ranger soon felt the same energy powering his own body and in a blinding flash, he was wearing the same golden armour as the Green Ranger was, becoming the Armoured Red Ranger. The Green Ranger himself had lost the shielding armour, exposing more of the Ranger suit.

Once they parted, the Green Ranger quickly handed the Armoured Red Ranger his dagger, allowing him to hold both the weapon and the Power Sword together.

"Go get 'em!"

"Thanks, Tommy." Now empowered with the Green Ranger's power, the Red Ranger was prepared to make his stand against Kalach. Running towards him with both weapons at the ready, the Red Ranger powered up his weapons using the extra power he got from his friend. Kalach moved to defend himself from whatever he was about to get hit with.

As soon as he was in range, the Red Ranger used his weapons and made two powerful slashes with each of his weapons on Kalach in a cross direction. The force of the first attack with his Power Sword had managed to knock away Kalach's sword, with the second attack free to strike at the General himself.

The full forces of both strikes had struck Kalach so hard that sparks flew from his body as a result from the shattering blow. Heavily weakened, the General fell back and let himself blow up in a tremendous explosion.

The Red Ranger triumphantly walked towards the Green Ranger after a job well done. When the two came together, they shared a high-five, and the moment they clapped, the Green Ranger's power and shield was returned to their rightful owner.

* * *

 **CRASH!**

The city was shaken by the collapse of the Legendary Q-Rex Megazord after being tackled down by Tri-Mancer.

The triple-headed alien was now stomping on the fallen Megazord like he was squashing a bug, trampling and trampling it down until it would break apart.

"Oh no! I'm going to get crushed!" Megaforce Silver had nowhere to go as the control room was being engulfed with sparks and sounds of cracking all around him. If this kept up, the Megazord could make him into a mashed Ranger. He was hoping for a way to break free and regain control of the robot, but the Gosei Great Megazord was nowhere in sight.

 **FWUUIMMM!**

Fortunately, he did not have to hope any further. Soon, he could feel the stomping ceasing and he was now free to move about and be able to get his Megazord back up. With the Megazord standing again, he turned it around to find that his attacker was shot to the arm, evident by the smoke coming out of the wounded area. The Gosei Great Megazord was also standing firm and with smoke coming out of the Dragon Mechazord head, giving the Silver Ranger the notion that it was the one who shot Tri-Mancer.

The two Megazords regrouped together while Tri-Mancer was recovering from the surprise attack. Now, the Rangers had to think about what were they going to do to finish of the monster and save the city from being blown up all over. With those three heads seemingly working together for once, Tri-Mancer seemed far more formidable than he originally was.

"You guys." said Megaforce Black. "Tri-Mancer seems to finally know how to coordinate."

"You got that right, Jake." agreed Megaforce Pink.

"So, what do we do? It's not like we could just go up to them and say 'Oh hey, we would like you guys to fight again'?" ranted Megaforce Yellow.

"As much as we have two Megazords against him, it apparently isn't enough to even faze him." deduced Megaforce Blue.

"Ugh! There's gotta be a way to beat this freak!" Megaforce Yellow slammed her fists down in frustration. Just how were they going to destroy Tri-Mancer anyway?

Then, after much thought, Megaforce Red had an idea. It might be a little weird and kind of undoable, but it might just work.

"Guys, I think I got something. It's going to be a tricky one, but I don't think we have any other options." Everyone, even Megaforce Silver, listened in on what their leader had to suggest. "What if we combine both of our Megazords together?"

"What? Can we actually do that?" Everyone was surprised by the idea, but as always, Megaforce Blue had to think it through.

"Well, it is possible." The Blue Ranger spoke up, which garnered more interest from the team. "Since Orion now has the power of Robo Knight, that could mean his Megazord should be able to form a link with ours. I mean, we did combine with Robo-Knight to form the Gosei Great Grand Megazord after all."

"Well, I say we try it!" agreed the Black Ranger. "If our Megazord could do it with Robo-Knight, then doing it with the Q-Rex can be done!"

"Hold on, Jake. That was only a suggestion and a theory." interrupted Megaforce Blue. "If we mess up the combination process, we may risk losing a lot of energy for both our Megazords. The worst case scenario is; our Megazords will go kablooey."

With reasoning from the genius of the team, Megaforce Red was forced to think this through. Could he really take the chance of combining the Megazords together?

"Come on, Rangers! I'm waiting!" But then, the taunting calls from Tri-Mancer had managed to give him some more justification for the decision he was about to make.

"There's no other choice." Clutching onto the controls, he had finally come up with his answer. "We have to combine our powers to defeat Tri-Mancer and save the city. It's worth the risk."

Megaforce Silver, too, had come to the conclusions that he would also agree on making the transformation happen. There was just too much at stake and any good idea had to be implemented, even if it meant blowing up doing it.

"Well, if you're sure, Troy. Then we're in. Right, guys?"

"Orion's right." said Megaforce Yellow. "We can't afford to back down now. Let's do it."

"I'm in too." agreed Megaforce Blue.

"Count me in!" cheered Megaforce Pink.

"Let's get it done!" added Megaforce Black.

With the support of his teammates, the Red Ranger was now more ready to carry out the combination. It was now or never…

"Alright then! Rangers, let's combine to form the new Megazord!"

"Hang on." Megaforce Silver suddenly stopped the team for a while. "If the power of Robo-Knight helped with the last combinations, then I might as well try to use it myself."

"Good idea, Orion."

"Alright. Here goes." Concentrating with his body to channel in the inner energy of Robo-Knight, the Silver Ranger slowly got into his Paladin Mode.

"Paladin Mode!" After gathering it all up, he finally exploded in power and summoned the extra power he needed, transforming himself into the Paladin Ranger once again with his new armour mode. He let himself feel the power coursing through his body, energizing himself and making him feel the excitement of the adrenaline pumped up. "Now then! Let's combine!"

" **Combine Megazords!** "

The two Megazords soon soared into the air and flew in a circle. To start off, both Megazords detached their arms away. Then, as the Gosei Great Megazord moved into position, the Q-Rex Megazord soon disappeared away along with the Phoenix and Shark Mechazords, leaving behind the Gosei Great Megazord's armless body and the arms of the Q-Rex Megazord.

The arms then moved to the sides of the Gosei Great Megazord and locked on to the joints of the body. Coming together, the two arms soon joined with the Megazord giving it new arms. Thus, when the process was complete, so was the combination. The Rangers had successfully combined their Megazords!

Inside the cockpit of the Gosei Great Megazord, the Rangers could feel the Megazord not only still intact, but now boosted with new power.

"We did it!"

"Alright!"

As they were celebrating, they were soon joined by a new entry into the cockpit. Behind the Red Ranger, there was a teleporting being entering from behind his chair. Joining it was also a new control console similar to that of the Q-Rex Megazord's with the two steering wheels. It was none other than the Paladin Ranger himself who was behind the controls.

"Cool beans! I'm inside with you guys!" Everyone took turns clapping each other's' hands in celebration of their successful combination. Their new Megazord was ready to go and Tri-Mancer was in for it now.

Now, they just needed a name for their new toy.

" _ **Gosei Paladin Megazord!**_ Ready!"

The brand new merged Megazord was now fired and ready, spinning its new drill to show off its power before pointing it at Tri-Mancer.

"So what? You switched arms? What's the point of that?!" Tri-Mancer attempted to sound unthreatened by the transformation, but he was indeed spooked by what this new combination could do.

"Watch!" Pushing up the controls, the Rangers moved their Megazord towards Tri-Mancer.

Both supersized combatants raced towards each other and then clashed at each other in another gigantic rumble.

"Alright! Take this!" The Paladin Ranger spun the wheels at full force, causing the Megazord's drill to spin at lightning speed. Lunging forward, the drill made contact the monster and boring into his shoulder.

"AARRGGHHH!" The drill inflicted intense pain to Tri-Mancer as he stepped back from the recoil; all three of his heads squirming from distress.

Once he recovered, Tri-Mancer then tried to use his head of a hand, opening it up to take a bite off the Megazord.

"Not so fast!" Megaforce Yellow retailiated by thrusting the other hand of the Megazord to grab hold of the jaws, clamping them shut. The next thing she did, the Q-Rex dinosaur jaws folded apart from the hand soon flipped back together, biting up Tri-Mancer's hand head and inflicting more damage.

"YYYAAAHHHH!" The alien could not bear the pain done to his hand as he tried to pull away. The jaws kept on biting down its poor target, completely strong with its grip and retaliating against Tri-Mancer's attempts to break free. "Let go of me!"

"How do you like it now, huh?!" Megaforce Black teased as he pressed the button on his controls to swipe the drill at the enemy, stabbing him down all while he was still stuck.

* * *

"ARGH!" Suddenly, Mighty Morphin' Red was hit hard by a strike to the chest by Kalach's weapon. A sharp pain zapped through his body as he fell back to the ground.

"Jason!" The rest of his team came to his rescue, regrouping all around him. Soon, Kalach too had his backup as the Generals all got back together to face the Rangers for another round. It seemed the tide was about to turn to their favour. Maybe these Rangers were not as legendary as their reputations preceded. They could have a chance to win the battle.

"We can't possibly be losing to these has-beens!" taunted Jestino.

"Hahaha! Let us turn them to never-were's!" Kalach raised his sword up and with his Generals, all walked towards the Rangers while their leader was down for the count.

"Come on, guys!" But there's something the Generals did not consider though. The team had a legend by their side. Helping the Red Ranger up, Mighty Morphin' Green soon rallied his team to pull themselves together while they help their friend as well. They all knew to listen to him, being not only one of the most legendary of Rangers, but also the one who became their leader after Jason had left before. Even the Red Ranger himself relied on his experience. "We can't give up now!"

"Tommy's right!" Mighty Morphin' Red managed to get up after getting his spirits raised. "Angel Grove is counting on us! The whole world is counting on us!"

"Right!" The team got back to shape and all stood ready once more. The Generals too stood firm themselves, awaiting the next move.

"Okay, Rangers! Tower Formation!" At the Red Ranger's call, the team, except Tommy, got in line. The three male Rangers stood down on the ground while the two female Rangers ran at their backs. They then jumped in the air and hopped onto the line of Rangers below them, landing their two feet right on their shoulders to form a pyramid formation.

With the assembly complete, they then deployed their Blade Blasters and pointed them to each other's' weapons. Pulling the triggers, the Rangers fired their weapons, but instead of firing straight energy bullets, the energy from all weapons came together and charged up into a bigger energy orb.

The orb soon became a fiery ring with a blue triangle and a red symbol in the middle. Swinging their free arms up, they fired the projectile and sent it zooming towards the group. The energy shot was large enough to catch all three of the Generals at once and when it did, they were rocketed into the air in a huge fireball before crashing to the ground.

The Rangers separated from their formation and watched as the Generals all struggled to get back up. There was just one more way to decide the outcome of this fight.

"One last trick up our sleeves, guys! Bring up your weapons and we'll send these bozos packing!"

"Right!" Once again, the Rangers took out all their weapons. While the Green Ranger was charging up his Dragon Dagger, the five other Rangers coupled their own weapons together for a final finisher.

"Power Axe!" The Black Ranger cocked up his axe into Blaster Mode before tossing it up in the air.

"Power Bow!" Next, the Pink Ranger threw up her bow to join with the axe. It then attached itself to the barrel of the axe blaster.

"Power Daggers!" The Yellow Ranger took her turn and threw her daggers and they stuck themselves below the two sides of the bow, with their blades facing backwards and exposing new barrels on their hilts.

"Power Lance!" Splitting his lance into two, the Blue Ranger flung his weapon and the two pieces were attached the same way as the Daggers, but a little closer to the axe next to each dagger.

"Power Sword!" Last up was the Red Ranger who leapt up himself and grabbed onto the combined weapon, placing his sword on top of it.

With all weapons combined, the Ranger dropped down on the ground, joined by his teammates. The Green Ranger stood by and finished up charging his weapon which was glowing green at the blade. The Blue and Black Rangers grabbed one tip of the bow each, while the Pink and Yellow Rangers grabbed each of the Red Ranger's shoulders. He then aimed the weapon at the three Generals.

Now, the Generals looked rather intimidated as they watched the Rangers' weapons aiming right at them.

"Power Blaster, ready!" Pulled on the trigger, the Power Blaster soon charged itself up with all five barrels being covered with bright energy. "Say goodbye, Generals!"

"FIRE!" With all their power, the Rangers unleashed their weapon's firepower in a set of five energy lasers all heading towards the Generals. The Green Ranger followed behind with a mighty swing of his Dragon Dagger to release an electric surge of power towards the same enemy.

The two attacks combined into a larger form and was hurled right into the trio once again. Again, they were all decimated by the explosion and were flying from the impact before landing down on the ground once more.

And this time, there was no more they could do. They slumped to the ground, almost lifeless and unable to move a muscle. Their strength was drained to the lowest point possible. Eventually, they were all down for the count.

"Ergh…" A defeated Kalach, once again ashamed of his third loss in a row, clenched his fist as it trembled from the stress of his loss. How could these humans be so powerful against him? He would have unleashed his inner fury to defeat them all. If only it was that easy.

The truth was, Kalach could only power himself up for a short amount of time and it would take a long while more before he could use it again. He always wished he could be able to use it all the time whenever he wanted to. But alas, there was not much strength to fulfil his desire for greater power.

His urge to strike again was soon put off when Arkanos put his hand down on his shoulder, convincing him to not do the unwise choice.

"Don't try it." he warned. "We're outgunned in this fight. We have to retreat."

He slowly got up and looked between his options. Would he concur to the safest choice, or would he disobey and try to redeem himself? Everyone was waiting for Kalach's response.

Finally, after some consideration, Kalach had no other choice. Sheathing his weapon away, he calmly walked back to his fellow Generals and retreated. The Rangers all breathed their reliefs out, but Kalach took one last good look at the Rangers before he leaves. For now, he had to concede defeat. He would have to endure another punishing moment with his Empress soon, but one day, he vowed, he would get even.

"Mark my words, Power Rangers. This isn't over!" And then, after walking away, the three had made their move and warped out of the battle. It was finally over.

"Yes! That's a wrap!" The Rangers all celebrated their hard-earned victory, exchanging high-fives for joy like their old selves in their teen years. This fight had given the chance the relive their glory days, and the best part was, more will come.

Even Mighty Morphin' Red was anticipating some more in the fight to save the Earth. He was actually excited to be in the conflict, actually ready to do his part again. Maybe joining Hexagon would not be such a bad idea after all, even if the government had to be in the know of how things work around there.

Nevertheless, everyone was a team again. They all came back to do what they did best and on their first day, though a rough start, was the beginning of another mission to defeat the forces of evil.

To Mighty Morphin' Green, it was all coming together nicely in the end. One team down, seventeen more to go.

* * *

"Time to finish this creep off!" The Megaforce Rangers were now ready to defeat Tri-Mancer for good. Gathering up their powers, they summoned their Power Cards to make the ultimate finishing move. The Cards now had new images featuring the Gosei Paladin Megazord unleashing its drill facing forward. They slotted in their cards and locked them in shut in their Morphers. The Paladin Ranger used his own Ranger key to be inserted to his console and twisted it in.

With their Megazord powered up by their Cards and Key, it closed in its Q-Rex head on its left hand and spun its drill and enveloped it in golden bolts of electricity and flames.

"Gosei Transwarp Attack!" Beginning with its drill, it spun around and struck the monster with all its might. As the drill finished its job, it then swung its other arm forward and spun the Q-Rex head around before opening it up and clamping the jaws back in with a fearsome and flaming bite.

Both attacks punched some big holes into the triple-headed menace, all enough to finally do him in.

"Argh! This can't be the end of… DARRGHHH!" Finally, after being whisked away all of his lifeforce, the monster fell down to the ground and blew up entirely. A fitting end to this dastardly evil being…

"Yes! We did it at last!" The Rangers had their share of celebrating the win with fists in the air and cheers all around. This was going to be the start of many great battles ahead, together with all of their legendary allies, starting with the Mighty Morphin' team.

"Rangers of Hexagon, mission is accomplished!"

* * *

Down below, the Mighty Morphin' Rangers came together upon a cliff and watched as the Gosei Paladin Megazord stood triumphant after destroying the three-headed monster.

They could not have been any prouder to seeing their legacy preserved by these extraordinary teenagers with attitude.

"Man, those kids are something." admired Mighty Morphin' Black.

"With the safety of the world in their hands, we're sure to win." added Mighty Morphin' Yellow.

"I dunno how you did it, Tommy." said Mighty Morphin' Red. "But you seem to be putting a mighty great cause here."

"So that means you'll be staying to help us?" asked the Green Ranger with high hopes.

"We'll see. I'll help anyway I can, but don't expect me to become involved in any negotiations and such."

Soon, after all this time, the two shared a decent handshake.

"No problem, Jason. Welcome aboard."

The two good friends returned to watch the Gosei Paladin Megazord walk on back to join the rest of the team.

"Wow, would you look at this Megazord…" the Blue Ranger looked up in awe. "Wouldn't be great if we brought in **our** Megazord to help in the fight?"

At his friend's statement, the Green Ranger had put it into thought.

"Interesting…"

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Verinora's Flagship,

Earth,

Solar System,

With the battle over, the Generals had regrouped and fell back home to the flagship, where they were met with an unfitting rant from their Empress.

"You… incompetent… FOOLS!" She was indeed furious. Not only did she suffer another humiliating defeat at the hands of the Power Rangers, but the failures of her Generals had costed her a great advantage over the Earth. Now, thanks to them, the Power Rangers would eventually grow in size until they would become a force to be reckoned with.

"P-p-p-please, Your Highness!" pleaded Jestino, frightened to the bone. "We were doing so well, but… they…!"

"ENOUGH!" Verinora slammed her fist down in pure anger. "Not only did you miserable morons let those fools defeat you again, but now the enemy will have the chance to bring in reinforcements! Our one chance of defeating those power brats! GONE!"

All heads were turned down in shame as their Empress screamed above them. And a defeat this intense would possibly mean the one outcome for them. Absolute death…

They all tensed up, anticipating the worst.

"HRGH! Just leave my sight!"

What? Did their Empress just let them go? Just like that? But just when they were about to ask again, the Empress could not take their presence any further.

"GO!" Not saying another word, the three Generals all fled the scene, not wanting to upset her more.

With them gone, the Empress rubbed her aching head as she calmed down from her outburst.

Now it seemed the tables had been turned in favour of her enemies. They were now able to bring back old Ranger teams and have them fight her malevolent armies again. However, she still had reason not to back down. She had the whole Empire! She still had the manpower to decimate galaxies! She knew she had all the time to finish off the Earth in a single swipe! With that in mind, she could no longer vent on in frustration. For now, she had to live with what had transpired. Her enemy had been powered up, but she will make her comeback. She even had enough mercy to spare her Generals. Foolish they may had been, but they were still of use to her.

"Fedalis!" She called out to her butler, who came scampering to her call.

"Y-y-yes, Your Majesty!" he answered while shivering in fear.

"Bring me something refreshing for me. I don't know how much more incompetence I can take…"

"Right away!" And then, Fedalis ran off out of the throne room.

Verinora looked towards the still blue planet and wondered to herself. With the stakes now high again, she would not stop until her husband is avenged and her Empire once again glorious enough to rule the universe!

* * *

Meanwhile, as he left the throne room, Kalach was back in his quarters to recover from both his disastrous defeat and the yelling of the Empress which shattered his image. He tightened his fist in constant anger, knowing that it was because of the Power Rangers, he had brought shame to himself and the Empire.

He watched his blade being wiped by his own hands, swearing that the next time he faced the Rangers again, he would not be so merciful.

"Just you wait, Rangers… With the power of Maligore in my hands, you won't be able to live to fight another day…"

* * *

January 8th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Hexagon HQ,

New York,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Once again, thanks to the Power Rangers and Hexagon, all is safe and sound. Angel Grove had been liberated and the citizens of Angel Grove had pledged their thanks and forever gratefulness to the Power Rangers for coming back to save the city.

With the city devastated by the attacks, Hexagon and the United States government would assist in reparations and humanitarian aid to help the citizens recuperate from the damages done by the Empire.

The mission finally over, the Rangers of Hexagon returned home, with new additions on board. They all deserved a nice break from all the fighting and drama that had occurred. But there was still one more thing that needed to be settled.

Walking along one of the base's corridors, a lone Tommy Oliver was thinking about what to say to a certain member of the revived team of Rangers.

As he approached a door, there he saw his old time friend, Kimberly, leaning against a railing out on a balcony. She was looking down upon the Skyship which was undergoing repairs after a day of non-stop fighting in space and in the sky.

Tommy walked from behind her, hoping to say a word, but he was quickly noticed by Kimberly, who turned to see her friend. She gave a smile; the very same one Tommy grew to love so much.

"Hey, Tommy." she welcomed him.

"Hey." Tommy walked next to her and joined in at looking at the Skyship. For a while, Tommy had tried to say something, but he was not sure what to bring up. Would she still be uncomfortable for bringing up their breakup, or was she now forgiving enough to fix things?

The two had not spoken for at least a minute. But Tommy could not stay quiet for long. Now, it was time to set things right.

"So…" he started. "You wanna say anything? I mean, we didn't get to talk all that time we were in prison."

"Hmmmm… I guess so." Tommy noticed some startling in Kimberly's voice. Could it be that she was thinking the same thing? In that case, how was she taking it? "So, how have things been? I heard you weren't really retired."

"Yeah. The power just could not leave me alone, you know."

"Kinda speaks for all of us." Kimberly giggled

"Yeah." But as the conversation began, it quickly ended in silence once again. The two of them looked for more things to talk about without making it all seem awkward to the other.

But then, Tommy had had not enough.

"Kim." He finally spoke up. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Kimberly grew curious as to why Tommy was being apologetic. But sure enough, she was going to get an answer.

"I haven't been a good friend to you. I haven't been able to contact you recently because of… you know…" Taking in one deep breath, he confessed his heaviest word. "…we broke up. And I wasn't there to fix things up. I'm sorry, Kim. I really am."

All the while after that, the two were quiet again. Tommy took another strong breath before exhaling in a sigh.

"Yeah, I know I sound like a jerk now. But I want us to stay friends, Kimberly. Even after things didn't work out between us."

"But, Tommy… You didn't mess up at anything." Tommy stood still, listening to what Kimberly had to say. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I mean I chose some other guy over you. I was still very young and didn't know how to cope with another guy who I liked. I regretted that, you know?"

"What about the guy then?" Tommy quietly asked.

"I… I left him." Again, silence as the two took in to what had been said. So, it seemed that the both of them had their worries for each other.

"So… you okay?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah. I was right to dump him." She giggled. "He turned out to be a womanizer after all and I got over him really quickly."

"Oh. Huh." Tommy slightly chuckled. "Yeah. You were right. No one should have taken advantage of you."

"Right." Kimberly soon looked over to see a more cheered up Tommy. Maybe talking to him was working. Perhaps a few more words. "Hey. You're okay too, right?"

"A little better. Not really bummed out anymore."

"Tommy, I'll always be your friend. And for the record, Katherine's a better partner for you. She's really lucky."

"Don't worry, Kim. You'll find that special someone soon."

"I'm starting to think that doesn't matter anymore. At least not now. If we don't save the Earth now, there won't be anyone to look for." They faced each other. "The Pink Ranger is here to stay."

Finally, after many years, the friendship between Tommy and Kimberly had been rekindled. To finish up the conversation, the two approached each other and embraced in a warm hug. What if things weren't going their way before, it was now cool between them again, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"I really missed you, Tommy."

"Me too, Kim."

As the embrace continued, someone was watching from behind the door to the hangar bay. Peeking over, Katherine was watching the two reconnect after so long. She was giving a bright smile at the two. At long last, her husband was finally feeling complete. And she was happy Kimberly was feeling the same way too.

"See, Tommy?" she whispered to herself. "It worked out after all." She then left the scene, leaving behind the two friends.

After the embrace was over, Tommy then signalled for Kimberly to enter the base. It was time to settle one last commemoration for the return of the Power Rangers.

* * *

As Tommy and Kimberly descended down the stairs to the Command Chamber, they could see everyone conversing with another in a joyous feel. Both Ranger teams, along with Wes, Eric, Joel and Katherine, were together in open arms as they celebrated their victory and the old team's comeback in many years.

"WOOHOO! We did it!" Tensou was flying around in pure overjoy, fluttering over everyone in the room. He then perched down atop Emma's shoulder; the girl patting him on the head.

"Relax, Tensou. Don't want to overwork that new body of yours." she joked. Then, everyone turned their attention towards the two Rangers coming down the stairs and faced them. They came together to formulate the beginning of the return of the legendary Rangers. Everyone had played important parts for this day and they could not feel any prouder of themselves and each other.

"Well, everyone. This is where it starts." Tommy spoke to them in the happiest mood he has ever had. "From this moment on, we have the means to restore the powers of every single Ranger out there."

"Alright! We're back in the game." Wes cheered as he high-fived with Eric. Certainly, it would be a real treat for everyone to see the Red and Quantum Time Force Rangers back in action too.

"No kiddin'! This Cowboy's gonna feel the burn tonight!" Joel threw his fist in the air equally excited.

"So, Tommy." Katherine called. "Since Kim's back, does that mean I have to use another power of mine?"

"Of course, Kat. We know we can't go without you." Tommy gave a sly wink at Katherine, who smirked back at the idea of being a Ranger again. "So from now on, you will be Zeo Pink again."

"Sounds like a plan, honey."

"Also, I'd like to welcome back our old friends. Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy and Kimberly." The Mighty Morphin' team came towards Tommy. "With them on our side, we can turn the tides against the Empire, with their experience and their powers."

"That's really great to hear, Tommy." Jason responded. "But I think we should all thank one team of Rangers for making all of this possible." He then looked towards the current generation of heroes as he welcomed them as their worthy successors. "If it weren't for these kids, we wouldn't know where we'd be."

The Megaforce team soon huddled around as they patted each other's backs for a job well done.

"Jason's right. It's because of you that Hexagon is where it is now. You make the impossible possible." Tommy then approached Troy as representative of the team. "We can't thank you all enough." Then, extending his hand, Tommy soon shook hands with the Megaforce Ranger. Soon, he was joined by everyone else in the room, coming together in a circle.

Then, Tommy placed his hand out front and looked at everyone, who knew what he was doing. Soon, everyone followed behind and placed their hands on each other's ones and when they were done, they counted down.

"One, two, three!"

" **POWER RANGERS!** "

* * *

With the celebrations over, all who was left in the room were Troy and Tensou. As the two walked towards a particular area of the room, they quietly took the time to silently remember the friend and mentor they once knew.

Troy bowed down and quietly prayed, with Tensou doing the same on his shoulder.

"Farewell, Gosei… We won't forget you and we won't let you down."

* * *

Up above orbit, where the Imperial fleet was overwatching the planet, something flew by from the planet and right past the fleet. A shining light zoomed away from Earth and headed off to the vastness of space itself.

" _My Rangers will do me proud. The fate of the world… and the universe is in their hands. Isn't that right, old friend?_ "

" _Indeed, Gosei. I will be awaiting your arrival here in the Grid. Meanwhile, we will have to prepare for whatever comes next for the Rangers._ "

" _Troy Burrows. He holds the key, doesn't he?_ "

" _Yes, Gosei. And very soon, he will learn about his destiny and fulfil it to defeat the ultimate evil._ "

" _When will it be the time for him to realize it? You did not really tell me about that._ "

" _All in good time, my friend. All in good time. On the other hand, I have my own plans for Tommy Oliver. I need to find a way to contact him._ "

* * *

 **The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers are back in action! Will Hexagon be able to return the rest of the Power Rangers all in time to defeat the Empire? Find out as the journey kicks off in the next chapter!**

* * *

Hexagon Data Entry #5

Log Name: The Empire

 _As of now, the origins of the Mavro Empire are unknown, but the first signs of their evil reign were when they first appeared at the climax of the War of the Evil Lords some thousands of years ago, when they became a new player in the world of darkness and evil._

 _They once dominated a large portion of the universe at the end of that conflict, taking advantage of the rest of the evil kingdoms and gaining planets or destroying them in the process._

 _Mavro was the only known Emperor of the Empire, with his royal family consisting of Empress Verinora, and his two dysfunctional princes, Vrak and Vekar._

 _At its extent, the Empire was actually close to joining the infamous United Alliance of Evil by Dark Spector, but chose not to intervene as they have claimed that their power would increase over the Alliance. But then, when Zordon sacrificed himself in the Great Enlightenment, the Empire was affected by the energy wave given off by the wise Eltarian sage. However, it seemed that Mavro and his family had avoided the energy wave like other known villains by retreating to the darkest ends of the known universe where the wave would wear off. Once safe, the Empire must have emerged out of the spoils to reclaim and extend their Empire out of the loss of the Alliance._

 _Soon, the Empire had sent its most powerful weapon yet; Mavro's very own Armada, in which began to target the planet Earth since it became the staple of light with the presence of the Power Rangers. With Vrak bringing his Warstar Fleet, he began the first stages of the invasion of Earth, only to be opposed by the Megaforce Rangers. The Armada would eventually join the fight and nearly won. But in the end, it took the entire force of the Power Rangers in existence to counter the threat of the Armada. In the fight, Mavro and all of his forces were exterminated._

 _And now, in retaliation of their Emperor's destruction, the Empire had declared war on Earth and their unofficial allies from across the universe, restarting their campaign of terror and conquest._

 _It is now up to Hexagon to regroup the Power Rangers together to bring their biggest fight yet, against a vengeful Empire and a raging Empress with her menagerie of fully able Generals, before they could conquer the Earth and the rest of the universe as we know it._

Data Entry End

* * *

 **And so, I've finally ended the Mighty Morphin' arc! Yeah, I know it's been very long, but I have a lot of stuff to do here. Rest assured, I've finally finished planning the story's first season! I'm planning to make at least a hundred over episodes in the first season and am now doing the second season planning.**

 **Also, to practice my writing skills, I'm going to limit using the splitting of different episodes into chapters, only to do so when absolutely necessary. So episodes that are mainly filler or not necessarily long will be one chapter long.**

 **And of course, I will still be busy with my own stuff, so don't expect much from me. But I'm gonna start writing the next chapter quite soon, and that will be the start of my writing policy.**

 **Till then, I hope everyone will have a happy new year, and I will catch you all in the next chapter!**

 **Please leave a fave or a review and I will gladly appreciate it :)**


	17. Stronger than Before

**Chapter 12: Stronger than Before**

 **Okay Guys! So after that last arc with the Mighty Morphin' Rangers, I feel that it would be too soon to introduce another team back into the story. So, after an arc is finished in future chapters, I will take the time to produce filler chapters to develop the characters further (because let's face it, Megaforce did very little to develop the Rangers.)**

 **So, for the next few chapters, I shall try and develop the Rangers a little more, but this chapter will still have a new surprise or two so sit back and enjoy!**

 **Also, I'm really invested in this fic, so I would still love to hear from readers about how the story goes. So do leave a review if you like**

 **Also, since they are multiple fanfics with the title "Power Rangers: Hexagon", I have decided to change the title to a more 'story'-like name. Get the pun?**

 **No? Okay never mind, we're moving on!**

* * *

" _It's been a real dramatic turn of events during this month. First, the Empire started intensifying their forces onto the planet. Then, the next thing you know it, we decided to finally bring back our old friends. But out of all of that, a sacrifice had to be made. Gosei had lent his own life to allow the Legendary Powers to be returned to their original owners. For that, he had helped save the world and left, feeling that the Rangers he had tutored are all ready to take on even bigger challenges. His sacrifice will not be forgotten._

 _With Gosei gone, the Megaforce Rangers now have us as their Mentors. We will honour Gosei's sacrifice by taking the mantle to assist them when they need us the most. It's our job as their predecessors after all._

 _However, I do feel that, now that we have our powers back, we should not always consider ourselves as teachers or students, but as friends and, to some extent, family. We are all in this together as equals in our own rights._

 _While I plan to make more comebacks to more Rangers, we'll need to make sure that the Empire gets the full message that the Power Rangers are_ _ **truly**_ _back. This is what Gosei would've wanted._

 _Tommy Oliver, signing off…"_

* * *

January 31st, 2016,

1 ALB,

San Diego,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

The city of San Diego was under heavy fire when a troop of X-Borgs raged through the city square in their usual violent order. At the front of the group, a lone pair of Bruisers led the charge, shooting down buildings from all sides. Above the attackers, three Imperial frigates were flying, watching over the attack to ensure no human air force would get in the way. In all, it was another scene of pure destruction courtesy of the Empire.

But then, just when they were about to do more, a line of black SUV's sped right to the scene, stopping in front of the troopers. Exiting the vehicle, a formation of Silver Guardians gathered around in a battle formation, aiming their blasters at the X-Borgs. Behind them, they were joined by their leaders, Wes and Eric.

As they arrived, the two friends seemed to be a lot more eager to fight than ever. What the enemy did not know, was that they had a special surprise for them, waiting to be sprung. Nevertheless, they moved into position and pulled out their weapons at the X-Borgs.

"Freeze!" Eric yelled. "Silver Guardians! Put down your weapons or we will use force!"

But as always, the X-Borgs and the Bruisers did not comply. Instead, a volley of blaster fire was shot right out and towards the Guardians. The blasts soon blew up the cars behind them, causing everyone to tumble forward to the ground. As the squad dispersed, the X-Borgs sought the opportunity and split up to engage the fallen Guardians.

As they got up, the Silver Guardians were all suddenly troubled by the arrival of battle-ready X-Borgs, taking advantage of their recovery to pin them down. The Guardians put up their best fight, but it was not enough as the silver armoured soldiers all managed to strike them down to the ground with their clubs and numbers.

Meanwhile, the two Bruisers were dealing with Wes and Eric, who were faring a little better than their men. However, even they were facing difficulties fighting off the blue alien brutes.

Once the X-Borgs had knocked out the grunts, they switched their attention to Wes and Eric, who retreated back to help their fallen comrades. The enemy aliens gathered around to make one final push.

"Drgh! They're just too strong for us." grunted Wes.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right, Wes." Eric followed, but then gave a knowing smirk. "But let's see they can handle **us** now." Wes nodded and the two walked on after comforting one of their men. They faced the X-Borgs who were all ready to make another move. They did not know what had got into these humans. Were they really that stupid to face them after failing miserably the first try?

However, it seemed that the X-Borgs were underestimating these two particular humans. With a firm nod to each other, Wes and Eric stood straight. The X-Borgs were in for a real treat.

Then, Wes spread his arms out to both sides before pulling them together to a cross. He swung them out again before swinging his left arm to his right one. He pointed out with his two fingers and touched a button on what appeared to be a silver oval-shaped device wrapped around his wrist.

Eric, on the other hand, just raised his wrist to his mouth, speaking to a similar device around his wrist, but I had a more geometrical design and was red and black in colour, as well as an arrangement of buttons.

At the same time, the two shouted out what was heard as none other than their Morphing Calls. They were about to become Power Rangers once again!

" **TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!** "

" **QUANTUM POWER!** "

At their calls, the two Rangers then warped in a digital field where green lines of numbers surrounded them before covering them up in a bright light. Once the light faded off, the two men took their new forms as a pair of more powerful Red Rangers. They were Time Force Rangers again.

Feeling the thrill of reacquainting themselves with their old powers, they stretched out their muscles and warmed up for the pending fight.

"Oh yeah!" The Red Time Force Ranger remarked with a shout. "It's all coming back again! And this time, we're keeping 'em a lot longer."

"Then let's put the pedal to the metal and use them." said the Quantum Ranger. "We've got **all** the time in this war to beat the motherboards out of these chumps."

"Could've said it better myself, Eric." Both Rangers walked away from their battered battalion of Silver Guardians and proceeded to approach the Imperial troops.

"TIME FORCE **!** " Time Force Red pulled out from his belt a black badge with a silver cross that broke up into three, but still stuck together into a triple-triangle shape with the blue orb in the middle of the badge which blinked up. "You're going down!" Usually, when using this declaration, the enemy they faced would be a criminal that should live to face the crimes he or she committed, but to a bunch of war-mongering goons of the present, he was willing to make them an exception and a threat to dispose of permanently. Nothing was going to happen that would affect their friends in the future, right?

"Quantum Defender. Blaster Mode, ready!"

"Chrono Blaster!"

They drew out their blasters and aimed them at the X-Borgs, prompting the enemy to do the same to them. As some would expect, this would be a tense Mexican standoff between the two sides. However, expectations were shattered when the two Rangers immediately fired their weapons without delay, blasting down a few of the soldiers.

Those left still standing responded to the attack and shot their weapons back at them. The lasers came towards the Rangers in rapid fast speed, but the two of them just continued to walk casually, unopposed. Just when the lasers were about to hit them, the two Rangers entered a bullet time state, as if time froze and the laser bullets became as slow as snails. This change of pace allowed the Rangers to easily dodge the lasers as they raced past their bodies.

Once the firing stopped, time was restored to normal and the Rangers prepared for their next move, taking out their melee weapons, Time Force Red with his dual Chrono Swords and the Quantum Ranger converting his blaster into sword mode.

Blades sharpened and ready to cut down some X-Borgs, the Rangers ran for the troops and when in contact, they began slashing about and defending themselves against their opponents.

The Red Time Force Ranger swung both of his swords like a master as he sliced the soldiers one by one within record time, mowing through the clusters of enemies along the way. The Quantum Ranger, too, used his Quantum Defender to cut through the Bruisers with stronger force with blue flashing slashes.

"I got this!" Time Force Red soon leapt up in the air and swung his right arm while holding the sabre into a complete circle, with his other arm straight still to the left into something like a 3 o'clock stance. Then, at once, the arms came together in opposite directions, slashing the sabres with full power at the X-Borgs. " **TIME STRIKE!** "

The two simultaneous strikes hit the multiple X-Borgs before the Red Ranger landed back down on the ground. The goons took a few seconds to fritz and buzz in electric surges before falling down and exploding, leaving behind a victorious Red Ranger.

"Ugh!" However, the Quantum Ranger was not having any luck of his own. He was knocked down by the Bruisers he was fighting and rolled down on the floor.

Once he stopped tumbling, he laid down for a while to slowly regain his fight, dragging his clenching fist on the road. Then, with an immediate outburst, he shot back up to his feet. Now those Bruisers were in for a major wallop!

"So, you guys wanna play rough, huh?" Angered by the fall, he quickly looked to his Morpher on his wrist and called out to it. "Computer, assess strategy."

As the Morpher received his call, it began scanning the targeted enemies for a clear-cut way to finish them all off.

" _Scanning battle situation…_ " The computer spoke in a female voice. " _Scan complete. Perform maximum strike at 120% power in order to deliver best possible destruction upon enemy._ "

"120 percent?" Just how could the Ranger pull off something that high? There was only so much the Quantum Defender could do at full power on its own. Perhaps, if there was another weapon to use at the same time?

"Wes!" It was then that he knew who to call to do the trick. The Red Time Force Ranger, after slicing down another X-Borg, responded to his partner's call and came over to him. "I'm going to need your help on this. Could you deploy your weapon so we can take these tin cans all at once?"

"On it. V-1, deploy!" With a push of a button on his Morpher, the Time Force Red Ranger summoned his blaster weapon, an enlarged pistol-like cannon, and grabbed it for use. With the Quantum Ranger by his side, they took aim with their blasters and charged them at full power.

Seeing that the Rangers were about to fire their weapons at them, the Bruisers and remaining X-Borgs charged right at the Rangers. However, they soon came up with nothing as they were blasted back by the few Silver Guardians left standing at their squad leaders' defence.

Alas, there was nothing the X-Borgs could do, but watch as their Ranger foes finish up fuelling their weapons to launch their final attacks.

Finally, with their last burst of energy, the Rangers simultaneously fired their blasters away. The two energy projectiles came together and fused into one mightier energy blast that when it reached the X-Borgs, it consumed the whole lot of the troopers in a huge explosion, ending the battle in favour of the Rangers.

The Time Force Rangers both turned away from the fireball, withdrawing their blasters away while walking back to their Silver Guardians. Time Force Red could feel the same excitement he once felt when he first became a Ranger, while the Quantum Ranger could feel nothing but the sweet taste of justice and victory. Either way, it definitely felt good to be back.

Then, Time Force Red looked up at the sky. Watching the numerous X-Borg fighters fly by, he could wonder.

"Sheesh. Forget the X-Borgs on the ground. Those flyers could still trash the place." he said, passing through his men who were getting ready to advance further into the city or tend to the wounded.

"Heh." The Quantum Ranger just shrugged. "They literally have another thing coming."

Surely enough, his words were answered. Just as one fighter swooped by for a strafing run, it was soon blown apart in a fireball by lasers coming towards its back. Zooming away from the explosion was the timely arrival of the Aero Rescue Three fighter.

And in the pilot seat was Joel as always. However, this time, he was not wearing the usual Sky Cowboy suit. Rather, he was now wearing a completely different attire. A green Ranger suit, to be exact. It turns out that he, too, was as thrilled to be in the green again, and a good thing too, because he needed the powers of Lightspeed Rescue to take things to a whole new level. And he was doing super awesome with it!

"WHOOOHOO! Yeah baby! Sky Cowboy's feelin' the heat! Ranger-style!" He flew his fighter right over the counter-strike force down below before soaring up with a few victorious barrel rolls.

The Guardians down below decided to give him a few cheers to celebrate their certain victory. The Time Force Rangers were also feeling mighty with how the battle was turning out to their liking. The Red Ranger waved his hand out to his predecessor up in the sky.

"Yep. We have them on the run now." he gloated.

"But don't let your guard down, Wes. There's still a lot of those clankers left littering the place." explained the Quantum Ranger. "I'm quite surprised you'd be this excited about being a Ranger. It seemed like yesterday when you were acting your age."

"Come on, Eric." Time Force Red nudged his friend's arm. "Lighten up. Don't you feel good about being back in business?"

"Don't push it, Wes." They continued to walk towards a laptop placed up on a stack of boxes. "Although it does feel like a blast from the past with my powers again."

"You know, being 'Time Force' Rangers and all, that actually says a lot."

Jokes aside, they de-morphed back to their human selves before opening up the laptop to contact an important person. After initiating the call, they stood at attention to their recipient. The person's face was uncovered via screen chat and revealed to be none other than Tommy Oliver, already in his Green Ranger form.

"Hey, guys." Tommy called. "How you guys loving your new powers?"

"Feeling great, Tommy." answered Wes. "You know how much we dig being Rangers, right? Well, some more than others." He joked about, glancing at Eric while getting a playful push from the latter.

"Situation has been clear at our end, Tommy." reported Eric. "Those Imperial lamebrains have been decommissioned. How's your side?"

* * *

January 31st, 2016,

1 ALB,

Kathmandu

Nepal,

Earth,

Solar System,

"YARRGHH!" A swift kick to the face of an unfortunate X-Borg. "I've seen worse."

And he had a right to say that. As it turned out, within the majestic temple-looking city of Kathmandu, X-Borgs were pouring in within the already torn city. As the Green Ranger tore through another two X-Borgs with his Dragon Dagger, he looked upon an overpass to see the numerous deploying soldiers raiding the city as citizens panicked and ran to safety.

On the other side of the city…

"Take that!" Another X-Borg had been hit with the receiving end of a furious Mighty Morphin' Pink Ranger. She then punched another to the right and swiftly spun her Power Bow and shot at another to her left. "You guys need your cylinder-shaped heads checked?" She pulled her bow to another few X-Borgs, taking them all out at the same time.

"HYA!" Mighty Morphin' Yellow took on a couple of Bruisers with her Power Daggers, completely immobilizing them with her quick reflexes and sharp slashes. "Just watch me total these creeps one by one!" Cut after cut, she successfully took down both of the brutes, blowing them up afterwards.

Elsewhere, in a towering monastery, two more of the Mighty Morphin' Rangers were tending to some very important business.

As it happened, the Empire had placed a homing beacon within the top of the monastery. At any moment, bombs would rain down and devastate the once crowded city. To prevent this, the Rangers would have to move quickly to disarm the beacon before the frigates can arrive. And who better to do the job than the Blue Ranger.

While he was working through the beacon's wiring, his friend, the Black Ranger, was already getting to work protecting him from the charging X-Borgs with his Power Axe, shoving them away from the genius at work.

"Hey, Billy. You done with that thing?!" The Black Ranger was pushing off more than he bargained for, calling out to his friend so he could hopefully get some rest.

 **FFZZZTT!**

A short-circuit at the beacon! But not enough to put it out of commission. The Blue Ranger had to work out a bit more after being cut off by the sudden spark.

"Ergh! I'm… working as fast as I can, Zack." he answered before going back to the wires, taking hold of a blue wire and another red one. "Okay. It has to be one of these two. The blue one? Or the red one?" He took his time to study the electronics, scanning to see which wire could disable the beacon.

But as he surveyed his circuits, the Black Ranger soon realized that they had not much time at all.

"Uh, Billy…" As he looked out the window, he spotted what appeared to be a trio of Imperial frigates heading their way. "Maybe you should start working faster than you think you're capable of. 'Cos we got company!"

"Hang tight. Just a few more seconds…" After studying the layout, he went ahead with his assumption, carefully applying a pair of wire cutters and aiming it for the blue wire. It was just a hypothesis, but he was sure of his guess. "Steady… steady… And…"

 **SNAP!**

The wire went was cut. With one good look at the beacon's top light which was blinking red earlier, the Blue Ranger saw that it went off. Just as he had expected.

"There! It's off!"

With one strong cut of his Power Axe, Mighty Morphin' Black just had one little thing in mind.

"Dude. Remind me why wouldn't we just destroy this thing instead of wire-working with it?"

"Don't worry, Zachary. I have a plan."

* * *

"You're going down, spike doll!" At the very sidewalk of a temple, the Red and Green Rangers were duelling against a lone Arkanos, who had been tasked to lead the attack of Nepal. The card wielder had his card pieces out to defend himself and attack the two combatants at the same time.

"You fools! How do you expect me to falter with combat styles like that?!" taunted the General.

"Here's the deal." The Green Ranger readied his Dagger. "You let us beat you down for once. Then maybe we'll see if that works out for you."

"Hah! Then give it your best shot! Unless you've been doing so already, because I'm not getting any of it!"

"This thorn brain's getting on my nerves, Tommy!" The Red Ranger clenched his fist. "I say we just let him have it."

"With pleasure." At the ready, the two Rangers moved in for battle, jumping over Arkanos with their blades swung downwards and poised to damage.

* * *

Back at the monastery, Mighty Morphin' Black and Blue exited the room where the beacon was placed in and out to the balcony, with the Blue Ranger carrying the heavy device with his two hands.

"Since the frigates' missiles are programmed to track down the beacon's location… Ergh!" Thanks to the exhausting weight of the beacon, the Blue Ranger dropped it down carefully as he explained his plan for its usage. "Given if my theory works out, if we can get the beacon to the frigates, then the barrages of missiles should be able to blast them all at once. And it must be precisely in the middle of their formation for the right amount of projectiles to hit all of their targets."

"That's pretty clever, man." admitted the Black Ranger. "But who's going to shoot the hoop over there?"

"That's when **they** come in."

On cue, the Blue Ranger pointed out to the sky and immediately, his thrower had arrived. From out of the air, came the towering titan that was the Gosei Great Megazord, with the five core Megaforce Rangers all in check.

"We read you loud and clear, Billy." called out Megaforce Red from the cockpit. "What's up?"

"Okay, guys." Mighty Morphin' Blue contacted the Megaforce team with his wrist communicator. "I'm going to need you to carry this beacon in front of us."

Complying with the order, the giant robot grabbed the device with its Phoenix hand and held it up.

"Okay. Now what?" asked Megaforce Pink.

"I'm giving you the coordinates to the missile fleet up ahead."

As Mighty Morphin' Blue provided the coordinates, Megaforce Blue received a message on his computer console.

"I got them, Billy." he confirmed to his predecessor.

"Noah. Since we share a common intellect, I can trust you to throw the beacon right at the target location. A precise throw should be able to allow those missiles to hit all three frigates at once." explained Mighty Morphin' Blue.

"You got it, Billy. Alright, Emma. Leave this to me." Megaforce Pink nodded as she moved her side of the Megazord, handing the beacon towards the Shark arm.

"I always knew the Megazord was right-handed." joked Megaforce Black.

"With Noah on board, who needs to be right-handed to deliver the perfect results?" added Megaforce Red.

"Go get 'em, Noah!" cheered Megaforce Yellow. "Time to knock those floating garbage dumps out of the sky!"

"Alright, get ready for the pitch!" With a strong pull of his control stick, Megaforce Red ascended the Megazord into the sky with the beacon in hand.

Once high up in the air again, the Megazord took aim and looked towards the missile frigates. It then moved its arm back, steadying itself for the throw.

"Here's the windup…" Megaforce Blue twisted his control stick around, causing the Megazord's arm to spin around. "And…" As he kept twisting, the Blue Ranger prepared to swing the arm out to toss the beacon away, concentrating as he calculated the trajectory for his move.

"Here's the pitch!" Finally, with one sure push, the Megazord threw the beacon as hard as it could. All eyes were on the beacon, hoping for the best. The city may had been spared from the danger of missile bombardment, but will the beacon reach the intended position in time for the strike to happen and end the threat for good?

Surely enough, when in position, the roofs of the missile frigates began to open up, revealing the huge loads of their explosive warheads. Once ready, the missiles, all at once, lifted off from the bays. A streak of missiles zoomed away from the ships heading right for their homing beacon to commence bombardment. However, the crews of the frigates did not realize the inevitable disaster that would follow. Their missiles would reach the beacon soon enough.

From out of nowhere, the thrown beacon had flown past right into the middle of the group, with its flashing lights and constant beeping resumed upon reactivation. With that happening, the missiles all locked on.

Then, once the beacon began to fall away, the missiles went awry.

 **BOOM!**

Every single missile followed the beacon, only to have themselves sidewinding into their own launching sites, blowing up the frigates in an instant. With explosions galore, the frigates simply blew up altogether.

"And it's a home-run!" The Rangers celebrated the successful move, high-fiving each other.

"They did it!" Mighty Morphin' Black cheered down below, fists clenching with joy. He then moved to give his friend a high-five.

"Perfect coordination." praised the Blue Ranger. Thanks to the combination of the timely intervention of the two, the Blue Rangers' vast intelligence, and the Megazord's strength, Kathmandu was safe from a fiery end.

Just then, the two original Rangers were joined by their female friends, who had just finished up their cleaning session down in the streets.

"Saw the blast from down there. Great job, guys!" expressed the Yellow Ranger.

"Now, let's go help Jason and Tommy. They're at one of the nearby temples fighting that creep of a General." With no time to waste, the four Rangers rushed down to help their friends.

* * *

The two aforementioned Rangers were still in the middle of their confrontation with Arkanos at the temple, fighting off the General and his decks of cards.

"You better give up, Rangers! The forces of evil shall triumph over you!" warned Arkanos.

"Ugh! Don't you ever get tired of saying these things?" mocked the Red Ranger.

"Yeah. You bad guys seem to be losing good material these days." added the Green Ranger.

"Enough! I have had just about enough of you Power Brats! Now, feast your eyes on what I'm about to draw next!" Arkanos reached for his pockets to fling out his next move, prompting the two Rangers to fend for themselves.

"Get ready, Jason! Here come the cards!" warned the Green Ranger, ordering the Red Ranger to go on the defensive.

"Play time's over, Arkanos!" But the Red Ranger himself was not amused. But suddenly, in an instant, he made a run for the General. The Green Ranger just couldn't believe what he was seeing. He just told his friend to stay put and get ready for the barrage, but he completely ignored the command and charged in.

"Wait, Jason!" Unfortunately, his calls for him to stand down went unheard.

As the Red Ranger got close, he waved his sword up in the air. That was the moment Arkanos had been waiting for. He then flung his cards out at the Ranger.

But as the Ranger was about to strike, it was too late. There was no time to dodge or block off the incoming cards. Instead, he was left to feel the rapid pain of the cards slicing through him as they flew away from Arkanos' fingers. After being pinned, the Ranger fell to the ground hard.

"Jason!" After helplessly watching his friend's plight, Mighty Morphin' Green ran to aid his friend.

"Hehehehe." Arkanos then spotted the Green Ranger coming for his ally before he threw more cards against the Ranger.

"Huh? DARGH!" The Green Ranger did not catch the cards on time and was taken down himself by the incoming projectiles.

As both Rangers laid down on the ground in pain, Arkanos came by, fiddling with another set of cards ready for the finishing blow.

"So, Rangers? Not so tough now, are you? I was expecting more of a challenge."

 **ZRAKKK!**

"ARGH!" But just before he could finish them off, Arkanos was suddenly shot down by a sharp attack from out of nowhere.

Coming to the rescue for the fallen Rangers were the rest of the Mighty Morphin' team. As the Black and Yellow Rangers form up in front of the team to defend against Arkanos, the Blue and Pink Rangers knelt down to help their friends up.

"Tommy! Are you okay?" asked a worried Pink Ranger, picking up her friend.

"Y-yeah, Kim." answered the weakened Green Ranger. "I'll live."

"You sure took a battering, Jason." suggested the Blue Ranger.

"Urgh… Isn't it obvious, Billy?" joked the Red Ranger.

"Alright, Arkanos! Back off!" threatened Mighty Morphin' Yellow, pointing her daggers at the recovering General.

"Yeah! Has your mother ever told you that gambling with cards is bad for you?" added the Black Ranger.

"Hah! Like I would care!" taunted back Arkanos. The moment he saw the rest of the Rangers regroup, however, he knew that it was not good. "Ergh…" He knew it was time to call it quits, for now. The invasion of Nepal seemed lost. With human armies defeating the rest of his forces surrounding the capital city thanks to the Rangers' defense of Kathmandu, there was no point prolonging the inevitable.

"Ergh! This isn't over, Rangers!" He gave them one last cold glare before backing off and teleporting away for retreat. It was a victory for the Rangers, but not without a bittersweet moment left behind. Apparently, it had to do with the Red Ranger.

Why did he disobey the Green Ranger's command like that? Even after all that the two had been through to get Jason into Hexagon, he had disobeyed a direct order from Tommy like he was back in that disapproving attitude he had displayed during his reluctance to join the organization.

"Jason. Did you not hear my order to defend ourselves?" the Green Ranger urged. "You completely ignored my order back there."

However, despite the rebuking, the Red Ranger maintained his cool, crossing his arms and facing the Green Ranger.

"Come on, Tommy. You really think I would just sit still and wait for another attack to happen?" he responded. "I had to run forward and stop him from even trying."

"Well, look what that got you." The two Rangers, instead of arguing again, just stared at each other. The other Rangers were really getting agitated by the exchange, so they attempted to break up the hostility.

"Hey, hey, hey! Come on, guys!" called out the Pink Ranger. "Let's not fight amongst ourselves!"

"Yeah, save it for the X-Borgs." added the Black Ranger. "We gotta clean up this mess, not have a love-hate relationship."

"Agreed. We must keep up the good work. The Megaforce team was able to thwart the bombardment plan, so we should get going and finish off the X-Borgs." said the Blue Ranger.

"Well, let's go!" finished the Yellow Ranger. With all things set aside, the team moved on, but the Green Ranger took a small moment to look at his troublesome teammate. Just how was he going to deal with a rogue Ranger like Jason? Then, he shrugged off the thought for now. Maybe he was just overreacting back then and decided to let it slip. But he was hoping that such disobedience would never happen again.

* * *

"How're you holding up, Orion?" Megaforce Red contacted through his comlink towards the Silver Megaforce Ranger, who was also in his Q-Rex Megazord fighting off two enlarged Bruisers.

"Just taking care of business as usual!" He reported back just as he spun hard the two steering wheels in front of him, causing the Megazord's arm drill to spin at voracious speeds. At full power, the gigantic titan thrust it right at one of the Bruisers, piercing through the seemingly tough armoured chest. Pulling its arm away, the Megazord allowed the very weakened soldier to tumble down to its destruction. An explosion ensued, which meant that there was just one less Bruiser to deal with.

However, as the Q-Rex Megazord pulled away from its first target's destruction, the second Bruiser immediately charged up its blasters and fired upon the robot. The blue energy balls of energy were hitting the Megazord with enough force to push it back staggering.

"AAH!" The Silver Ranger was reeling from the tremendous force of the blasts. The Megazord was not out of balance and tried to regain its composure, recovering from the tremor. While doing so, however, the Bruiser was almost ready for another run.

"Uh oh. This is not looking good!" There was not enough time to fully heal. The Bruiser was just about to fire its weapons again at the Ranger in trouble.

 **BWARMM!**

But a sudden fire crescent from the sky had sliced the Bruiser and blowing it up in an instant, just in the nick of time. As the Silver Ranger looked up, he saw his saving grace arrive in the form of the Gosei Great Megazord. With the latter soaring in the air, the grounded Megazord came by to greet it.

"And it looks like business wasn't doing good for you." gloated Megaforce Black.

"Very funny, Jake." a sarcastic note from the Silver Ranger.

"Alright, Rangers." called Megaforce Red. "Let's regroup with Tommy and the others. It's going to be another long day for us here in Nepal."

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Uh oh." Megaforce Pink soon noticed a sudden set of beeps at her control console. "Guys, it looks like we've used up almost all of our energy in the Megazord. We better let the Zords head back to base for refuelling."

"Well, it looks the Q-Rex's all bummed out too." added the Silver Ranger, looking at his screen. "Going to join you guys on the way out."

"Understood, guys." agreed Megaforce Red. "Alright, team. Let's head out."

"I will get the Skyship to come pick us up from the ground." suggested Megaforce Blue.

Within moments, the team had left the Megazords and into the finishing stages of the defense of Kathmandu. There was just so much more they were going to do next afterwards. But one thing was certain, Nepal was about to be liberated from another dangerous attack by the Empire.

* * *

As the Mighty Morphin' team walked through the battered streets of the city, the Green Ranger took this time to look around the areas undamaged by the ravaging attack. There was something about the city's spiritual tone that reminded him of a certain someone who would have loved to come to a place like this; that is, if it wasn't invaded in the first place.

"I wonder if he's still around…"

* * *

January 31st, 2016,

1 ALB,

Hexagon HQ,

New York,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

After a hectic day in Kathmandu and San Diego, the Power Rangers of Hexagon had decided to call it a day. They all returned home to headquarters from their ordeals against the Empire's simultaneous attacks.

"Trust me. After having our fleshy bodies exposed to runts like them for so long, it's good to be back in the suit for a change." commented Wes, as he, Joel and Eric, fresh from their mission in San Diego, walked along the hallway leading to the elevators that would send them down all the way to the Hexagon HQ.

"Yeah, man!" cheered Joel, giving Wes a high-five in agreement. "We were kicking it old-school!"

"Okay, guys. Don't get too excited." Eric, as usual, just spoiled the excitement. Though he had to admit again, it was definitely fun while it lasted.

"Come on, Eric. Lighten up!" As the three Hexagon officials walked into the elevator, Wes pressed the button and the elevator made the long way down underground.

Upon reaching the floor, they exited the lift and walked on to the hangar bay where the mighty Skyship would be docked in.

They soon entered the long walkway in the hangar bay and just when they stepped their feet onto the walkway, they saw the ceiling doors above them open up, and over the doors, the bottom of the Skyship was seen making a landing.

"Oh. Look who's home." Wes said.

The Skyship soon made its way into the large room, touching down on the floor as robotic cranes reached for the hull to latch on to it.

Finally, as they did so and finally shutting down its engines, the Skyship was ready to drop off its crew. A boarding ramp was lowered from the deck and onto the catwalk next to the ship. And walking down the ramp, there were the victorious Rangers of the two teams of Hexagon. All were finally getting ready to celebrate their win over the Empire. But one of them was not really in the right mood to celebrate.

Everyone seemed to notice that Jason was not feeling as jubilant as they were. Of course, his fellow Mighty Morphin' gang, especially Tommy, knew what was bugging him.

The Megaforce team, however, was really curious as to know why was he being a little grumpy today, but they refused to ask around, not willing to start anything.

"I wonder what with the long face on Jason." asked Jake.

"Well, all I know is that it's none of our business." cleared Noah. "Let's not start anything bad, okay?"

Not one to argue with Noah, Jake agreed to seal his lips.

"WOOOHHOOO!" At least one individual was willing to express his joy over winning. Tensou, in his new parrot body, was fluttering around happily over the team. It was certainly another wonderful experience flying the Skyship into battle while the Rangers were in their Megazords or fighting down on the ground, although it was pretty rough. Finally, there was new purpose in his role as the Rangers' robot assistant. His cheery expression gave some newfound joy to the Rangers as they headed back up to base.

And up at the walkway, the three other Rangers, plus a waiting Katherine, were there. The latter came down to greet her husband, giving him a light peck on the cheek as they were reunited, while also giving Kimberly a hug too.

"Had a pleasant day in Nepal, guys?" she asked playfully.

"Well, if you could say being sliced up by a bunch of playing cards was pleasant, then maybe I did have too much fun."

Same old Tommy. Even after some painful moments, he still had the decency to joke about his days. Katherine wouldn't be too worried as well. Tommy was as tough as they come; always returning home safe and sound after a day of fighting evil.

"So, guys." Troy then called out to the other three officials. "What do you think about being back in action after all this time?"

"Ugh. Is no one ever going to stop asking us?" Eric sighed, earning some chuckles from everyone else.

"Well, I'm just glad we're finally able to come together again. This is going to be like the Legendary Battle, only a lot better." said Wes. Then, from out of nowehere, Emma noticed Katherine just giving a hopeful smile.

"What're you smiling about, Kat?" She giggled. For some reason, she had found comfort in calling the elder Ranger by her nickname that the Mighty Morphin' Rangers gave her. It seemed that her talk with Katherine had made the latter a sort of motherly figure for her. And Katherine would accept her position. She would always be there for her young successor.

"Oh, it's nothing." Katherine laughed. "I'm just excited about me getting my own powers back."

"Well, since Kimberly's taken the spot for our team…" Tommy joined in. "Then that means you'll be using the powers of Zeo Ranger One Pink."

Katherine smiled as she remembered the old days of when she was at her greatest strength. And no doubt everyone else was hoping to see what the powers of the Zeo Crystal could do. The Megaforce team themselves had their experiences with the borrowed powers, but seeing the original Zeo team would be a phenomenal sight.

"Let's keep it up, guys." Tommy announced, ready to dismiss everyone to rest. "It's only just the beginning. Soon, we'll have more of our friends to join us in our times of need."

Then, Tommy looked at the Megaforce team. "Guys, I'll meet you in the Command Chamber in a while. For now, rest up and I'll see you later." He then turned his attention to everyone else, ready to give them their times off.

"Dismissed." As everyone parted ways, Tommy and Katherine headed back to his office. Wes and Eric decided to return to tend to their Silver Guardians. The Mighty Morphin' team headed back to their new temporary homes near HQ where they would await their next mission. Joel would go back to recording another set of kills to his Aero Rescue Three at its hangar. And the Megaforce team with Tensou would go back to the Chamber to await what Tommy was about to give them.

But before Jason could leave, there was a sudden call out for him.

"Hey, Jason." He turned around and found Tommy looking right at him, with Katherine next to him. Oh boy. Now what was Tommy going to complain about now? "I just wanna say I'm sorry about earlier. It was just another rough day for me and… I kinda got carried away." Huh. Well that ended quickly.

"Hey, man." Jason just couldn't feel like holding a grudge over disobeying Tommy's orders any longer. He and Tommy were like brothers, so there was no reason to keep being so negative towards each other. "Don't fret. Maybe I was the one who got carried away. I dunno. Maybe being here hasn't gotten to me fully yet."

"Well, hopefully we'll do better next time." As they smiled, Tommy decided to head off with Katherine after giving Jason a friendly salute. His wife kind of wanted to know what the big fuss was about. Yep, Tommy had some explaining to do.

And so, another day had past. But surely enough more would come.

* * *

Minutes have past, the Megaforce Rangers all gathered at the Command Chamber. But as they descended down the steps, Emma had suddenly stopped.

As she looked at the Chamber, something had saddened her. Everyone had taken notice of her expression and stopped to check on her. But as they looked to where she was facing, immediately they soon started sharing the same sorrow.

"Somehow I just feel empty coming here." sighed Emma.

"I know what you mean." added Gia as the two girls went over to the wall where their old friend was once stuck there. The boys soon followed as everyone took the time to remember their wise mentor. He sacrificed himself to save the world, and the Rangers would always remember him for the many teachings he had given them.

"He did for the greater good. He always did. Let's never forget him for it." Troy reminded everyone. The Rangers and Tensou took a moment to quietly mourn the loss of their friend and mentor.

Tensou, for once, actually seemed like he was not crying loudly like the easily emotional robot he was. Perhaps his newfound circuits had given him a new sense of maturity. Although his excited attitude was there, he had seemed like a grown individual when it came to the more emotional scenes. He knew he had to be strong, even as the father figure he loved was no longer there.

"Gee, Tensou." Emma was the first to notice it. "You don't seem too sad over Gosei."

"C-come on, Rangers." The robot parrot still sniffled. "I have to grow up somehow. Gosei always knew I had it in me."

And for that, the Rangers all huddled up to comfort Tensou and each other. No doubt that from this moment on, they would heed the teachings left behind by Gosei. And when the time was right, they would emerge victorious over their battle against the Empire. Gosei would be proud of them wherever he went.

* * *

Hours later, after a nice little rest to recharge themselves, the Megaforce team was just settling down sitting around a table just talking about their day. Tensou was perched on one of the computers while connected to it via a wire, to check for any updates on his system.

Then, from the entrance, they saw Tommy coming down to greet them. Now was the time to get things done.

"Hey, guys." he called. "Rested well?"

"Sure did." Troy answered. "So, what do you need us for?"

"Well, after our trip to Nepal, I was suddenly inspired to do something for the organization." He then took out his computer tablet and huddled everyone around the fire pit.

As he linked the tablet to the pit, the flame transformed into a ring of fire which then projected a computer screen where everyone took a look at it.

"I think it's time we add another individual to our force."

Certainly another great announcement for the Rangers. It was just a few weeks ago that they were able to bring the Mighty Morphin' team back to action. Now, there was another Ranger coming in. Who would it be this time?

"I would usually wait for the moment to gather an entire team, but with this guy, I'm willing to bring him in sooner. You will find him in Oregon, in a fighting dojo marked within the map. His name…"

Tommy pressed a button on tablet, and the ring of fire projected the figure of a man. He looked like an Asian man with short black hair and with a body build similar to Tommy's.

"Adam Park."

"You mean… the Green Zeo Ranger?" asked Noah.

"Yep."

"Yes! I get to meet another Green warrior! Today's my lucky day." Everyone chuckled at the humorous excitement of Jake, who was extra hyped to meet Adam. "I heard he used to be the OG Black Ranger after Zack too. From black to green, just like me."

"Hmmm. Then that's why I'm sending you, Jake." Tommy's suggestion surprised the eager boy.

"M-me? Like, me alone?"

"Well, maybe not 'alone' alone. But another one of you might provide some extra protection. Let us remember that now that we have the means to bring back the powers of the legends to their original users, it's a sure bet that the Empire will increase their efforts in stopping us."

"Oh, alright." Jake looked at his team. "I'll pick… Gia!"

"Really, Jake?" But his girlfriend's response was kind of not what was expecting. "Why is it always me? I mean, I would like to accompany you. But, what about the others? Can't you at least give them a shot."

"Pfft. That's alright, G." assured Emma. "You two need to hang out a lot, even as Rangers."

"Yeah. We can't really get in the way, now that you two are a thing and all." added Noah.

"Besides, I think Jake would love to share this moment to meet one of his predecessors with that special someone." But Troy's support sounded more like a teasing joke, earning some laughs, but from Gia was a huff that was like a 'touché' expression. Nonetheless, with her friends' support, she finally complied.

"Alright. If you guys insist." She then went over to Jake and nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Good. Now that that's settled. I would like you two to depart immediately. The sooner the better."

"Will do, sir." Jake acknowledged.

Jake went over to the table and grabbed the SENTAI device that would give Adam back his old powers. And with the mission given, Jake and Gia made their move.

"Finally, a meeting of two green heroes! The gathering of the century! Who knows what wonders will happen next?!" Jake's joyous cheers were getting a little too much.

"We'll see you guys in a bit." Gia waved to everyone before pulling the still overexcited Jake with her out of the Command Chamber.

* * *

As the Skyship headed out for Oregon, the two Rangers inside were in the middle of another talk about the mission.

As Gia conversed with her boyfriend, she began noticing him just fidgeting in his fingers as he fiddled them rapidly. Looking at his face, she could spot a rather overjoyed expression in his face.

"Geez, Jake." she called him. "You've got to chill every once in a while. It's just like yesterday when you were hyping over blowing up one of the Empire's ships."

"Huh?" Jake snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh. Sorry, Gia. But I can't help it. Meeting another one of my forerunners. I just can't stop feeling great about it."

"Well, that's just you. You get excited over everything. Especially me." She rolled her eyes, refusing to think about his stalker days. "So, just try to calm down. You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of Adam Park when we're there."

"Hey. Don't you worry." Jake stood up, ironically waving his hands around. "You're talking to Jake Holing. Calm as the wind, gentle as a lamb. I can take my cool whenever I please."

"Hmmph. Says the man who wouldn't wait for a single smoothie." Gia said to herself.

* * *

January 31st, 2016,

1 ALB,

Verinora's Flagship

Earth's Orbit,

Solar System,

As always, up above orbit, the shadowy figure of an Imperial flagship loomed over the Earth. Within the ship, the ever impatient Empress Verinora was awaiting the arrival of her Generals.

She was rather having a really bad temper right about now. She had just lost the chance to defeat the Power Rangers in one swift blow, but her Generals had failed to deliver. And now, thanks to that, she now had to deal with the possibility of a growing army of Rangers ready to jeopardize her mission of revenge and conquest.

"What am I going to do with those fools I call Generals?" She scratched her temples, frustration building up inside of her.

But by the time she would blow a fuse, she then heard the doors at the side of the bridge open up. From out of the doors, the three Generals in question walked right into the room and headed for her Majesty's throne.

They stood at front and bowed down to their Empress.

"My Empress." answered Kalach. "You summoned us?"

"Yes." Verinora began. "According to our scanners, the Rangers are on the move again. Their precious little Skyship has been detected."

"And you want us to intercept them, my liege?" asked Arkanos.

"Not 'us', Arkanos. After your recent failure, I cannot afford to fail with your expertise."

Arkanos bowed down further in humiliation. He knew well not to defy the Empress' order and remained silent, complying with her command.

"Jestino." she then called.

"Yes, your Highness!" The jester-like General responded.

"You shall go to find where the Rangers are going and destroy them!"

"Aha! At once, your Highness!"

However, despite Jestino's jubilant mood, Kalach had clenched his fist in anger. If Arkanos was out of the question, then it had to be him to be chosen. Instead, Verinora chose that lamebrain over him! What a disgrace!

"Out of my way, you buffoons!" Jestino got up and pranced for the door, heading off for his next mission.

As Kalach watched that moron exit the room, he looked up to his Empress, defiant about her decision.

"Why was I not chosen to go, my mighty Empress?" he asked. "I am much more worth than that miserable idiot!"

"Kalach… Don't overdo it." Arkanos quietly mumbled, waiting for the worst to happen to his comrade.

Indeed, it was a big mistake. Verinora rose from her seat and fired a powerful surge of lightning from her hand, shocking the disrespectful brute to the ground in agony.

Kalach could not hold on for long and fell to the ground, panting heavily from his shocking experience.

"You will go when **I** say you go!" Verinora made herself clear to her subordinate before sitting back on her seat. "Besides, you should train more. You don't want to get humiliated by the Red Ranger again, do you?"

The Empress had made a great point. After a string of personal defeats, Kalach had felt well undermined after so long. A General whose blade had struck down many brave warriors, only to be defeated by a mere human in a suit. He knew well enough that he had to train more in order to even the odds against that Red Ranger. He had sworn that the Red Ranger must be defeated to fill his satisfaction.

"V-very well, your… Majesty." Not willing to argue anymore, the General bowed in respect. Perhaps he would get his chance another time, but for now, all he had to do was stay on the ship and hone in on his strength to one day, defeat the Red Ranger. A sworn rival.

* * *

January 31st, 2016,

1 ALB,

Oregon,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Finally, after half an hour of the fast-travelling cruise from their base, the Skyship finally landed down on the state, right at a coastal area where conifer trees covered the land behind the sand.

The Skyship hovered over the calm waters as it prepared to deploy its boarding ramp to the beach below. Standing at the deck were Jake and Gia, ready to depart in search for Adam Park's dojo at a nearby town.

The two looked overboard to find the thick and lush conifer forest in their sights.

"Wow. Nothing but trees, trees, and more trees…" sighed Gia.

"I wish Tensou could've flown us all the way to the town instead of this big lake." complained Jake, unaware that Tensou was right behind him fluttering in frustration after hearing him.

"You do realize that flying above the town would raise suspicions, right?!" The alarming call gave Jake such a fright that he nearly fell right off the deck.

"EECK!" He hid behind Gia in panic, but the girl just slapped her forehead.

"Let's just find Adam, or Tensou will be the least of **your** concerns, Jake." she sighed again.

"Okay. We got this! We just head to town, find Adam, and bring him to Hexagon. Simple enough!" Jake cheerfully spoke.

"I dunno, Jake. Remember. Adam may or may not be invested in such an idea. Recall what happened with Jason."

Jake knew Gia was right. At one point, he had been very surprised that a Red Ranger like Jason would not agree into joining such a powerful force. In fact, he even came to know that Zack also had mixed feelings about joining Hexagon.

He then remembered what Noah told him. If any of the Rangers do not wish to be part of the fight, then he could not force them to. So for now, he could only hope that Adam would be thrilled with the idea of joining an army of Power Rangers.

Jake kept his optimism up and running.

"You're right, Gia." he agreed. "Maybe he will join us, maybe he will not. We just gotta finish our mission and hope for the best!" He then stood on top of the boarding ramp, set on beginning the long walk to the nearby town. "Come on! Adam's not going to wait all day you know?!"

But then, just as he stepped forward…

"WH-WHOA! WHAAAA!"

 **SPLASH!**

"Jake!"

Gia and Tensou went to look over the deck to search for the clumsy boy who had accidentally slipped from the board. They scanned down to find that Jake had fell into the lake. Fortunately, he fell at the coast where the water was shallow. He floated above, with his body facing the sky, looking rather dazed, but unharmed by the sudden fall.

"Oops." Tensou spoke apologetically. "Should've warned him about the wax job I did with the board."

* * *

Jake had drifted onto shore while Gia and Tensou came over to pick him up. As she lifted him back up to his feet, Tensou flew and perched on his wet head.

"Sorry about that, Jake. I tried to warn you earlier." apologized Tensou. "But then again, I would have been able to if you weren't such a little happy kid back at the ship."

"Would you just buzz off?" Jake scratched his head to wipe off the water from his hair, causing Tensou to fly off.

"I was getting rust on my feet anyway…" He then flew away to scout for their destination. Gia, on the other hand, grabbed a white towel from her shoulder and proceeded to wipe Jake's hair. She did a little too hard though.

"MMPH!" Jake mumbled with his muffled voice from underneath the towel as Gia dried him up.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're taking this too much." She finished up, leaving Jake's hair in a mess. The boy shook the hair up back to his normal hairstyle.

"At least that coming from you makes me feel better." said Jake.

"Then why didn't you listen to me the first time?" Gia shot back with a sly smile. Jake was left dumbfounded, just as Gia predicted. "Come on, Jake. Just chill. Well, not like what you did in the lake."

"Very funny, G." Gia grinned again before looking at him normally.

"But seriously, don't push yourself."

"I know. I know. But… what if I don't make a good impression on him? I know I've been kind of an idiot in front of everyone. But I don't want to shame myself for what might happen if I goof up. I'm, you know, worried that I won't be cool."

"You will, Jake. If I know any better, we all have impressed Tommy and the others so far, back at the Legendary Battle and our current problem. If anything, Adam will be glad to finally meet you in person."

"Thanks, G." His answer earned him a peck on the cheek by the girl. Then, the two are joined by Tensou, who was coming back from his analysis of the area.

"Guys. There's good news, and then there's bad news." he reported.

"Spill the good news, Tensou." asked Jake.

"Well, the good news is that I've found the town."

"And… the bad news?" Gia added

"It's… about a hundred miles from here."

"What?!" The two teenagers, astonished to the bone, could only moan in frustration. Poor Gia, though. First, that tiring and hot walk from a road in the middle of nowhere in Florida. Now, it was going to be another long trek to the Oregon town. Only this time, it was going to be much longer to walk and the thick forest was not helping with their mood.

"Darn it. Why do I have to always walk to my destinations?" complained Gia.

"Hey. Speak for yourself. I have to walk **and** worry about getting a cold at the same time." added Jake.

It looked like it was going to be another long journey to their next mission. They prepared their legs for the most exhausting walk of the century.

 **VRROOOMM! VROOOMM!**

But just as they were about to begin, they heard a couple of booming bursts of a motorcycle engine coming from behind them. They all quickly turned around in shock to find out what made those sounds. The gang had the cringing feeling that something bad was going to happen to them. They moved into defensive positions in fear of an attack.

Then, in front of them, an unknown stranger in a black suit appeared on a motorcycle with a sidecar attached to its right. As it pulled over the trio, the rider shut down the engine as she got off the vehicle.

Gia, Jake and Tensou could only look on in curiosity as the rider proceeded to remover her helmet. Once her face was revealed, the team's faces brightened up in utter surprise to see who it was.

"Katherine?!"

* * *

Soon enough, the team was ecstatic to see Katherine come all this way to meet them at their destination, but they could not help but wonder. Why would she come with them? If she decided to go anyways, then she would have boarded the Skyship with them. Then again, it would actually make sense that Tommy had sent her to pick up the Rangers from their drop-off point.

On their way to meet Adam, they rode atop Katherine's motorcycle much to their absolute relief from not going to have to walk all the way there. Gia sat behind Katherine as the latter drove the motorcycle along the road in between two areas of forest. Jake and Tensou sat in the sidecar, with Jake simply enjoying the breeze of the road trip.

"So, what are you going here, Katherine?!" Gia yelled due to the loud busting noise of the motorcycle engine nulling her voice.

"Well, since Tommy knew that Adam would inherit the powers of the Green Zeo Ranger, he thought it would be great if I came to obtain the powers of the Pink Ranger with him!" explained Katherine.

"Wait! So you actually came all this way why we were taking a break back at base?!" asked Jake aloud.

"Tommy wouldn't make them walk all the way to the town from where they were, would he?!" answered Katherine.

"Man! We should've called shotgun in this baby than to take the Skyship! This would have been a sick road trip!"

"And you're saying I'm not adequate?!" yelled Tensou.

"Uh… No… It's just… you know…!"

"Well, see here, mister…! You outta…!" The two women stared on in confusion as Tensou continued to rant on and on at Jake's ungrateful statement.

"Is he always this hyper?!" Katherine asked a question directed towards Gia amidst Jake and Tensou's scuffle.

"You have no idea…!" As the shouting continued from the robotic bird, the four headed off towards their destination, driving off into the distance.

* * *

January 31st, 2016,

1 ALB,

Ironside Town,

Oregon,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Within ten minutes of their cruising saviour of a ride, the four finally reached their town. A nice little town with people walking around minding their own businesses **(A/N~ Something similar to Angel Grove in the 2017 movie only with conifer forests surrounding the town)**.

The motorcycle continued to run along the intersection after a green light, passing through multiple cars in a lane. While it moved on, the Rangers looked back and forth, searching for the very dojo in which Adam was running.

"Shouldn't be too long now." said Katherine. "I remember Adam's dojo being just around… here." She then took a turn to the right into a row of shop houses, stopping in front of one particular building.

She then made a move towards a vacant parking space and pulled the brakes. Once the motorcycle was shut off, the Rangers and Tensou embarked off the vehicle and looked towards the same building.

It was a brick red, three-story building with an arched roof out at the front, built like most of its neighbouring structures. But what made the Rangers identify the particularity of the building's purpose was the sign that read:

"The Park Fighting Dojo." Katherine smiled as she looked at the sign. "We're here."

The two Rangers and Tensou were getting excited to meet Adam, but Jake of course was the most excited. Maybe a little too excited.

But when they were ready to move, Gia then took hold of Tensou, holding on to his body with her hands.

"Uh, Gia?" The robotic bird was surprised by the sudden grasp. "I can fly on my own, you know?"

"Exactly." Gia then cleared up. "Seeing a robotic bird, let alone a talking one, flying around would catch a lot of attention on ourselves. So you're going to have to pretend you're a toy or something."

"Oh. Alright. Works for me." The three humans then moved on to enter through the front door, with Tensou being handled like a big action figure. They were on their way to finally meeting the legendary Adam Park.

* * *

Inside the building, the team walked right up the stairs and into the room at the first floor, where the dojo was located. Katherine took the lead and opened the door for the two young adults, which caused a welcome bell to ring.

As they entered inside, they could hear the faint sounds of loud thuds coming from the other end of the room. The room they entered in was almost like a reception area, where a counter stood right next to the door and a waiting area with a few sets of chairs and a table. On the table, Jake could see a bundle of magazines. Picking up one of them, he saw at the cover featuring none other than their Ranger in mind in a tank top and a pair of white pants tightened by a black belt surrounding his waist. He opened it up and started reading it, growing his devoted attention towards his predecessor.

Gia could also see some stray gym equipment left around the room; something that Katherine giggled at.

"Sheesh, Adam." She said to herself. "You could just try to be a little tidier." Soon, as Jake put down the magazine, everyone decided to follow the sounds of the heavy hitting coming from behind a nearby door.

When they approached the open doorway, they looked through to find who they were looking for, with Jake above Gia.

They spectated a solo boxing session as they saw their man, Adam Park, in his training attire of the same clothes seen on the magazine, pumping up the action on a hanging sandbag. He constantly shoved uppercuts and jabs on the sandbag while hopping from side to side, followed by a few more kicks to follow the streak of punches. Sweat was pouring down his face and body as he continued to box up the sandbag on and on like it was a mere Putty.

Behind the door, Jake could only watch in absolute awe at the sight of Adam punching the bag and couldn't help but feel jittery in excitement.

"Whoa…" But unfortunately, the shaking of his being was causing him to lose his balance. And Gia was about to feel the full force of the fall.

 **CRASH!**

The boy fell on top of Gia and Tensou and all three of them dropped down on the floor in a pileup.

With the loud sounds of their grunts, the boxer had halted his punching and suddenly turned to the chaos at his front door. There he saw the fallen bunch of teenagers on the floor, wondering what in the world had happened to them.

He pushed his sandbag to stop swinging and walked up to them, looking down on them in amusement.

"Uh. Can I help you guys?" Adam spoke. "If you wanted an appointment with me, then you could have just asked instead of spying on me."

"They were just admiring your ever-so awesomeness, Adam." Suddenly, another more familiar voice captured his attention. "Besides, what's the harm of allowing a couple of Rangers for watching you fight?"

Then, a smile formed on Adam's face as he approached the woman behind the fallen teenagers. Together, they embraced in a hug.

"Good to see you, Kat." Once they separated, the two then paid attention to Gia, Jake and Tensou on the ground. "And these Rangers? I assume they're the youngsters who fought the Legendary Battle with us."

"Indeed, we are, sir!" In the blink of an eye, Jake shot back up, not even bothering to help Gia up, and introduced himself to his senior. "Jake Holling, at your service!" Speaking of Gia and Tensou, the two of them had risen themselves up from their accident and groaned in pain.

Adam looked at the enthusiastic Ranger with a hint of awkwardness.

"Okay… W-Why not we all just sit down for a while? Something tells me you've got some explaining to do." He looked at Katherine, who in turn, gave him a knowing and serious look.

* * *

Not far away from the dojo, there was yet another ominous presence lurking from within. Just waiting outside the building, there was a mischievous set of stalkers watching the structure for any sign of exit.

"Drgh! This is taking forever!" cried an impatient Jestino, who was accompanied by a squad of X-Borgs. "Just how long could they possibly take to have a chat and come on out to my trap?!"

Then, one X-Borg came up and gave Jestino what appeared to be a cup of… coffee?

"I don't need these sick human beverages to wait out their arrival!" The angered General knocked the cup off and the smouldering liquid burned another X-Borg; the unfortunate soldier jumping up and down afterwards.

Jestino resumed his watch, waiting on as the Rangers remained indoors.

* * *

At the waiting room, the Rangers and Tensou all gathered around to discuss how things would be handled.

They told Adam about their purpose to recruit him to Hexagon and about the current situation regarding the Empire and the plan to reunite the Legendary Rangers and counter the threat.

"So, ol' Tommy still won't give up the Ranger business? That's just him." laughed Adam.

"Why can we say?" joked Katherine. "Evil just never leaves us alone as long as we live."

"Hmmmm." Now, it was time for Adam to deliver the verdict. Shall he take a break from his dojo and return to the Ranger life? This dojo was pretty much one of the best things he had after leaving his Ranger duties. Like Zack's dance school, the dojo was used to inspire a new generation of young fighters in town. It would be a bummer to leave it behind. Then again, he could always return, but that would mean interrupting his sessions.

But that was when he knew what was important.

"Well, the world is in a pickle, right now." He thought about it some more.

Jake was anticipating with much expectation. But Gia, as always, was finding his attitude a little too much. Could the boy just sit down for a moment and wait?

"Maybe I'll give it some more thought."

Jake retreated down from the answer. Not the best answer he was looking for, but he was still hopeful. After all, after being disappointed by Zack's answer before, he knew not to jump to conclusions. But still, he wished it could have been that easy.

"I'll just need some time to think about everything that is happening. I mean, the Earth is still in goods after all and I need to watch the dojo." He faced the two Rangers he was referring to. Then, he noticed something wrong.

As he looked at Jake, he studied the boy's expressions. He saw the moving of his cheek muscles moving in and out. His right foot was being thumped up and down and his fingers were being played sporadically. From his analysis, he knew that there was a lot of energy within this one. Enough to actually take out an entire army. But there was still something missing from the mix. And he was about to fix that.

"However, there may be something I **can** definitely do." He turned his body to face Jake. The teen responded after a second of slight doubt. Despite his mixed feelings, he had mustered a small smile to the older man.

"Jake. Would you like to run a few training rounds with me?"

"R-Really?" Jake was astounded from the request. Was the legend really asking about training him? This had to be a dream, right?

"Sure. I can show you some tricks you need to know and that can help you become a better fighter. So, what do you say?"

Jake's mood was sky-rocketing to absolute joyful as the former Black and Green Ranger had offered to train him. Just enough power to boost him up into a jump in the air.

"Let's do it!" But being a Ranger with powers has its downsides. The jump was so focused it had launched the poor Ranger all the way up to the ceiling, crashing his head in the process before landing on the floor with a painful headache.

"Yeah… He definitely needs some work…" said Adam.

* * *

When all was said and done, Adam went on ahead to train Jake in his fighting room. Meanwhile, the two women and Tensou were still seated at the waiting room, discussing about what Adam had in mind for Jake, but not before Katherine explained to Gia about why she did not obtain the powers of the Zeo Crystal before going out to pick them up.

"So, you see. By letting Wes and the others use the SENTAI first, the device needed to be recharged, so it would take me quite a while."

"Ooohh." Tensou understood the point now.

"Besides, since we're here for Adam, it would make the moment more special."

Gia turned to the door where the boys were training hard, happy to know that her boyfriend was getting special training from Adam.

"Wow. For Adam to straight up ask Jake to be trained by him…" Gia could feel really grateful for Jake. This was a big opportunity to learn about being a great Ranger from someone who had the experience.

"Hmmmm." However, she then noticed a rather curious look from Katherine. The senior had something in her mind from the looks of it.

"Kat? What's up?"

"Hmm?" Katherine broke out of her trance. "Oh, it's nothing, Gia. It's just…"

Gia and Tensou soon paid attention to what Katherine was thinking. Surely it must've be something serious.

"I'm wondering about Jake."

"What's wrong with him?"

"It's not like Adam to straightforward offer someone to train with him. Unless… there's something he saw in Jake that he felt like he should work out with."

"You mean, there was a really good reason for Adam to train Jake?" asked Tensou.

"That what's I assume. Lots of students come over to train with Adam, but whenever he selects someone to train out of his usual time, that means either the student is lacking something or has too much of a good thing."

Now, Gia and Tensou were worried. Did Jake really have something wrong that needed to be corrected. if so, then how would the training go?

"But K]knowing Adam, he always loved helping people overcome their problems. Don't worry, Gia. Your boy's in good hands."

"Hmmmm…" Gia soon looked towards the room where the two males were training in. Just what could be Jake's problem? He wasn't that bad of a fighter, she thought.

Or was there something that was troubling him?

* * *

"Okay, Jake." Adam was dressed in a new green training suit with white long sleeves and green stripes on his shoulders. He soon strapped his hands in a pair of boxing gloves and gave himself a few punches to his fists, signalling his preparations. "You ready to get started?"

"Oh, you know I am!" Jake was also in a new set of clothes. He wore a sleeveless black tank top with white tracking shorts and a black bandana wrapped around his head.

He then moved to the centre of the room with Adam, where he could begin the training.

"Alright." Adam began. "To begin with the training, we must begin with a very important step students learn here."

Jake listened in to this very important step. Was it going to be a roundhouse punch? A spin kick. Some rapid boxing?

"We meditate." Adam said as he sat down, legs crossed and eyes closed, taking in deep breaths as he went.

Meditating? Certainly, that was really unexpected. If not, kind of lame.

"Uh…" The dumbfounded Ranger muttered. "Adam?"

"Is there a problem, Jake?" Adam opened his eyes.

"Um…" He did not want to be disrespectful, but he was just wondering why was meditating so necessary in a fighting ring. "I don't mean to be rude, but do we really have to just… sit down and breathe?"

"That's the point of this exercise."

"So, there's no real action?" Jake further inquired.

"Seems that I've found the problem." Just then, Adam came about and delivered the reality to Jake.

"Problem?" But obviously, Jake was unaware of any problems he was having. "I… I don't know about that." Adam then stood up and faced the boy, eager to tell him of the problem that he needed to help Jake solve.

"The thing is, Jake, that when you entered the dojo, I began to notice a troubling flaw in your physique."

"What's that?" Jake was still unable to fathom the fact that he was flawed, trying to get more answers from Adam.

"You have to learn to calm down. You're simply overreacting to every situation dealt to you. I noticed that you were not taking my decision to think through the Hexagon offer well."

Jake had to admit, at that point, that he was being rash about what Adam had said.

"And that will affect your fighting style as well."

Jake began to feel confused as to how his behaviour and his fighting skills were connected, but Adam was there to explain.

"You see, the body and the mind are linked. The body may be strong for a Ranger like us, but without an even stronger mind to deliver focus and concentration, the body could only be a mere punching bag."

To emphasize his point, Adam made for the actual punching bag hanging from the ceiling and made one powerful smash with his fist. The bag began to wave about like a mindless being, constantly swinging around from the force of the blow. Adam kept on punching the bag on and on, proving his point about how the mind works to deliver results and allow the body to move accordingly and surely.

Once he was done, he turned back to Jake.

"In your case, you're using too much of your mind and allowing your body to overact the same way means that you have no control over the link between your mind and your body. You tend to act first before thinking, instead of the other way around. And doing that in a fight, can really cause a lot of problems. You need to practice controlling yourself when you're faced with great stress or excitement. Balance out your energy and you'll have stable fighting."

"But…" Jake tried to clarify. "I always thought fighting was what makes us Rangers, isn't it? Give the bad guys punches and kicks and save the day, right? That's what makes us heroes."

"Jake, you must learn that being a hero doesn't always just mean punches and kicks. You don't need to use your physical strength to prove that you're a Ranger. I can tell you're a good one at that, but in order to become a great Ranger, you do not need to be what you want to be. It's about being what you already are."

"What I'm already am?"

"Yes. You are a Power Ranger. You have a duty to protect all that is good. You need to remember that you have a heart of gold meant to help others, and that is the most powerful force that you can have. Not your fists. But for your heart to be seen, you need to have both the mind and body at work. Your heart generates the soul; the being that you are. The body does the work while the mind allows you to focus and ensure that your body does not fail to execute your actions."

"With a strong and capable mind, you can allow your body to do whatever needs to be done. And that all starts with a little relaxation."

For the first time in a while, Jake began to understand the full concept. And now, he knew what was his flaw. He recalled all those moments where he would rush to conclusions or simply jump into action without thought. More often than not, it used to trouble his team sometimes. It even earned him a few arguments with his best friend, Noah.

He now knew what had to be done. Complying to Adam's advice, he soon sat down and did what was told. He then breathed in and out; a little rushed, but was still trying his best to slow down.

Satisfied with the boy's resolve, Adam sat back down opposite of Jake and joined in the meditation. Finally, the training can continue.

* * *

For the next ten minutes of quiet meditation and a few stretches at the end, Adam had now finished up the concentration training session. Now, it was time to see if Jake was focused enough to use his mind carefully and in sync with his body.

Jake was just about to finish with his meditation. After taking in some breaths, he let in the cool fresh air flow through his body. With nothing else to feel, he felt a sense of cool and soothing energy coursing through his head. It was not the same type of energy as his ever-so hyperactive bursts of power and excitement as that was replaced with a slower and calmer feeling in his heart. It was as if he was connecting himself with his inner self.

With his final seconds of meditation over, he had risen from his sitting position, feeling calmer than before.

"Now then." Adam spoke. "With your mind now in tune, let us test how your body works with the mind." He directed Jake towards a wooden straw dummy stuck to the ground, giving him the hint that Jake should do what he was meant to do. Fight like a real Ranger.

"Like I said before…" explained Adam. "The combination of the mind and body can work many wonders. So, Jake. Let us see if you're up for that."

Feeling confident, Jake approached the dummy, ready to deliver blows to the lifeless target. He raised his fists at it and prepared to thrust some punches, pumping up at the same time.

He then took aim for the dummy and swung his fist forward to smash the dummy at the chest. From that one punch instantly, Jake felt the adrenaline filling up in his body, exciting him further. Soon, the boy wanted to do more, taking more swipes to the dummy at such speed. The thrill of beating up that dummy was starting to take its toll on the boy as he violently boxed the dummy.

And that was concerning Adam.

But soon, as Jake landed one punch to the chest again, he suddenly felt a surge of pain in his fist, forcing him to shake it off. Cringing his face and gritting his teeth, he let out a painful hiss as he recoiled back.

"You're letting yourself become overwhelmed by your emotions again." clarified Adam.

Frustrated for a while, Jake decided to stop boxing for a brief moment.

"Remember what I've told you. Relax. Allow your focus to seethe in and build up your fighting stance."

Heeding Adam's word, Jake just loosened his tense grip and calmly breathed in and out, slowly regaining his composure and feeling softened. As he recovered, Adam decided to give him more insight on what Jake can do in this state.

"With your mind honed in, you can take on the critical weak spots on your opponents. Just focus on where you think the enemy may fall easier."

Jake, with his head in the game, took more breaths as he targeted the dummy again. He scanned the dummy for ways to strike the finishing blow.

Then, he locked on. Feeling the focus, he locked on to the right joint of the dummy, readied himself to move, and…

 **WHACK!**

He launched a mighty front kick. And this time, with an aim so persistent, the arm of the dummy completely broke off from the explosive force of the kick. The arm was thrown away towards the other end of the room, crashing into the wall and fell to the floor.

"There you go." Adam clapped the boy in congratulations. "You took your time and struck where you needed to. All because you synced your mind with your body."

Jake could not believe what just happened. All he saw was the literally disarmed training dummy in front of him. Did he really do that?!

"Whoa…" All he could do was utter in awe. "Sick, dude."

But such a high kick had its consequences. Just when he was about to celebrate…

"Argh…!" His jump for joy was interrupted by a shrilling pain in the foot that made the kick. He grabbed for it, massaging it hard to relieve the agony.

"Well, your mind works, but your body still needs some tune-up."

Adam went over to help out Jake with his foot, taking over the rubbing.

"Man, you really beat yourself up real good." praised Adam almost amusingly.

"Sheesh. Who knew focusing your mind could do so much?" wondered Jake.

"You're really a good listener, Jake. Usually students don't get to master such a feat so instantly. But then again, we're Rangers, so…"

That coming from Adam sounded like a huge compliment, especially from a fellow Black Ranger. But there was no time to be jubilant. Only time for healing his poor foot.

As the mentor continued to rub his foot, adding a bit of medical ointment to ease the process, Jake could not help but ask something.

"Hey Adam."

"What's up?" responded Adam.

"You still thinking about our offer? You sure you need time to think."

"Honestly. It really is an intriguing offer." There was hope in that answer as Adam wondered. "Being a Ranger has always been the best thing that has ever happened to me. So much so that I was even willing to come back with my Morpher was severely damaged." he sighed, remembering the time he had to use his old damaged Morpher to battle a monster, only to end up nearly destroyed in the process. "Yeah. Never use a broken Morpher like that. Take my advice."

"Sure thing, man."

"But this dojo is also my life. Ever since my dad retired, I always wanted to fully commit myself to preserving it so that I can continue his legacy. I've been running the dojo in his stead ever since I retired myself as a Ranger."

At that point, Jake began to understand how Adam felt. It was really something special to continue a legacy of a cherished mentor. The story of Adam's devotion to his dad and his dojo reminded him more of Gosei, who was now gone but his teachings lived on in the Rangers.

"I guess that's really awesome." praised Jake. "Having to make sure your dad's dojo lives on. He must be really proud of you."

"Oh, you have no idea." Adam nudged Jake's arm jokingly. It seemed now that the two have become fast friends after such a beneficial training lesson. "But for Hexagon, well, maybe it might a good thing, but…"

 **BOOMMM!**

"What the-?!"

* * *

A loud boom was heard outside the room, alerting the Rangers about what had happened. Then, a haunting feeling came to them. What happened to the people outside?

The two men exited the room to find a horrifying scene.

All around, there were scorching flames burning up the entire room, with a huge open gap on the wall at the front of the building. The flames continued to burn through the area, from the opening to the front door.

To Adam, this was a nightmare coming true. His father's dojo, which he had kept in tip top condition ever since, was now being destroyed in front of his very own eyes.

"Oh no! The dojo's burning to the ground!" shouted a terrified Adam.

"We gotta get out of here!" added Jake. "Where's Kat, Gia and Tensou?!" They then looked to the waiting room to find the girls and Tensou.

To their shock, the men found them lying on the floor completely battered by the explosion. Rushing to their aid, they made their way through falling debris to save them. They crouched down to pick them up.

Fortunately, they were alright, but the black spots of ash over their clothes and skin seem to have given the hint that they were hit full on by the blast.

Then, Tensou's eyes began to blink back on. Soon, when he awoke, he panicked in horror as the burning power of the fire spooked him out of his motherboard.

"AAAAHHHH! What's going on?! Why is the place on fire?!" He flew around in a panic frenzy.

"Come on! Let's get them out of here!" Getting to work, they grabbed hold of the fallen women and robot; Adam holding on to Katherine and Jake taking Gia on his back. Tensou finally stopped fluttering around like mad, but was still screaming his beak off.

"This way!" He directed them to the door, where the men struggled to carry the women out of the burning building.

Smoke began to fill the room, slowly suffocating the humans and blinding them. However, Tensou was able to fly close enough to show them the way out. His emergency scanners built in his eyes really came in handy as he led them away to safety. Just as they reached the door, they prepared to open it up. Adam managed to do so, and thus, they carefully made their way out.

* * *

Soon, the boys were able to exit the building with the ladies in tow and Tensou flying away. They found themselves in the middle of a crowd of fleeing pedestrians running away from the blast.

They then reached for the other end of the road, where they could be safe from the blazing inferno.

However, something was wrong…

"Oh no!" Adam patted his chest and suddenly, was horrified. "My dad's pendant! It's in the dojo!" Jake soon turned around and saw the building getting more and more engulfed in flames. Just how was Adam going to get his precious family heirloom in this disaster?

Unfortunately, Adam's devotion was getting to him like hard steel.

"I have to go get it!" He rushed towards the building, but then, he was suddenly stopped by a defensive Jake.

"Wait! Hold on!" He tried to grab hold of Adam, resisting the senior's urging pushes. "You can't go in there!"

"But it's my dad's! I can't just leave it! It's the only thing other than him I have left of this place!"

Then, Jake, after successfully halting Adam, looked at the dojo again. He thought to himself; if that pendant meant that much to Adam, then he would have to do the ultimate act.

"I'll go get it!" He made the decision to run back into the scorching fire, but was then stopped by Adam.

"No! Don't! You'll be killed!"

"Dude. I'm not going to let that special pendant of yours get burned down with your dad's dojo. Trust me on this!"

Adam stared down on the boy, stricken with fear for the boy's life. But then, he also began to feel for the boy's passion to help others. No matter what happened, this young fellow was eager to help him. It almost reminded Adam… of himself. He remembered the times where he, too, put his life on the line to save innocent people from the forces of evil and now, he was looking at his own legacy.

Finally, after trying to relent to no avail, he was forced to accept Jake's request. He would put much faith in the boy and hoped for the best that he would make it out alive.

With a firm nod, Jake ran right for the building and into the hellish storm of flames.

* * *

As he walked back in, Jake covered himself from the blinding and sickening smoke, choking on and on as he went in to search for Adam's lucky charm. He tried to search for it in the training room where he was in earlier, knowing that Adam may have left it there after he changed his clothes.

"Come on…" He entered the room, and began surveying the floor. He looked on and on, scanning the floor or the cupboards for signs of the pendant.

After a while, he found what he was looking for.

"Gotcha!" He made the dash for the pendant on the floor on top of a set of discarded clothes. Snatching it up and keeping the pendant deep within his pocket, Jake was now on his way back outside.

But then, suddenly…

"Huh?! DARRGH!" A huge amount force was dropped down on top of him.

As he fell on the floor, Jake tried to push off what had hit him down. As it happened, a large pile of burning wooden debris fell on top of him, forcing the boy down on the heating floor.

"ARGH!" But as he attempted to remove himself of the wooden pole, his hands were singeing with the powerful stinging of the fiery cracks formed from the ashes.

It was then that Jake started to panic, trying again, but once more, the debris burned off his hands. The situation was getting utterly dire. There was almost no way to escape now. He was almost certain that this was it. The smoke was beginning to envelop down on the ground and the building could come down at any moment. This could very well be his last day fighting.

However, he soon stopped to think of something. He thought back to the times of Adam's training.

" _You see, the body and the mind are linked. The body may be strong for a Ranger like us, but without an even stronger mind to deliver focus and concentration, the body could only be a mere punching bag."_

" _With a strong and capable mind, you can allow your body to do whatever needs to be done. And that all starts with a little relaxation."_

Then, as the flames continued to do its work, Jake finally did his best to stop becoming terrified by the agonizing situation and, putting his lessons to good use, took in a deep breath. Despite the smoke being inhaled, he knew he had no choice, but to allow himself to calm down and focus.

As if on cue, once he felt his mind at work, he made another move for the burning wood. His hands had reached the searing surface. But now, Jake's inner power was now working. He was now pushing away the beam with his own hands! And not a single burn!

"HAARRGGHH!" After a tremendous push, Jake was able to lift the beam off of him and threw it aside.

He soon struggled to get back up after being stuck under the full weight of the wooden beam for a minute or so. Wiggling his hands to fan out the burns sustained by the ashes, he had to scurry for the exit before the building could give way. He walked out of the room, disappearing into the thick black smoke, and within the nick of time before the whole room behind him caved in entirely.

* * *

Everyone outside the building was waiting anxiously for Jake to emerge out of the disaster zone. By now, Gia and Katherine were already awake and were hoping on for dear life for the safety of their friend.

"Oh no! Oh no no no no!" Tensou was panicking all over the place. Forget the fleeing strangers running for their lives, he was too frightened and worried to be hiding at this point.

Gia was feeling all shaken inside, fearing for Jake's safety.

"Come on, Jake." she thought to herself. "Get out of there."

However, just when things were getting worse somehow, the worst had happened.

The whole building had collapsed.

"NO!" Everyone was now facing the worst thing possible. Gia, overcome with anxiety and sorrow, launched herself towards the building, followed by Tensou.

"Wait, Gia!" Katherine managed to catch her before she could do something foolish. Tensou joined and helped in for fear that Gia would end up getting hurt as well.

"Let me go! I gotta find Jake!" Gia frantically tried to release herself from Katherine, shedding tears as the thought of losing Jake overwhelmed her.

On the other hand, Adam had not said a word; only despair and remorse. He knelt down, weakened by the fact that Jake had not escaped the blaze in time. The boy had sacrificed himself to save the one thing Adam treasured the most. And now, both of them were gone. There was nothing more everyone could do. All they could do was watch as the fire desecrated the dojo, taking with it a good man who fought for a good cause.

Silence followed…

…

…

 **BRRKKK!**

But then, just when all hope was lost, Gia had stopped sobbing to find something within the burnt down entrance. She thought she was seeing things, but it looked like a bit of the debris had suddenly moved. Then, looking closer, she managed to pick out a figure from within the white smoke.

Could it be…?

Out of the chaotic mess, it was then they spotted the identity of the being. They could not believe their eyes on who it was that came out alive from a flaming disaster.

"Jake!" Alas, the boy had survived!

After being stuck within smoke and flames, the boy stumbled as he walked, coughing slightly from inhaling all that smoke. Nevertheless, there he was, alive and still walking.

With emotions running wild, Gia and Tensou ran for their friend.

Jake, spotting the running girl, expected a desperate hug from her, spreading out his arms to welcome her embrace.

 **SMACK!**

But all he got was a nice little punch to the head by the traumatized girl. Surely he was not expecting that.

"Don't you dare do that again! It was bad enough you've done that for me long ago, but a second time will not impress me!" Gia scolded the reckless teen, although there was no denying that she was extremely hurt by the thought of Jake perishing in the blaze.

Additionally, Tensou joined in and pecked his metal beak on the poor boy's head.

Finally rising from his attack, Jake approached the seniors, leaving behind the two others who had finally calmed down from their frights.

Katherine held the boy by the shoulder, afraid for his condition at the moment. He really looked burnt all over his clothes and skin and the last thing she'll need is to send him back to base in poor condition.

"You okay, Jake?" she asked.

"Come on." Jake answered coolly. "You can't keep a good Ranger down." His response satisfied Katherine as she then turned to Adam.

Then, it was Adam to come over and see to Jake. He tried to hold back his guilt for allowing Jake to go out there and get nearly killed, but now, he was more than elated to see him all fine.

His relief was so strong that somehow, when he thought Jake was gone, his father's pendant was no longer a concern.

However, Jake then suddenly raised his hand out, curled into a fist. When Adam looked at it, Jake opened the fingers out to reveal an unexpected surprise.

It turned out that Jake had received the silver pendant from the room and was now right there in Adam's sight.

"My pendant?!" Adam reached for the heirloom and held on to it, completely caught by surprise. He faced Jake and gave him a bright smile, thankful for the Ranger's resolve to help him. He then wrapped the necklace around his neck and tucked it into his shirt. He smiled to Jake and shook his hand, which Jake gladly returned. "Thanks, Jake."

"Hey. I should be the one thanking you, Adam." Jake said, confusing Adam as to why would he thank him for coming out of the fire. "If it weren't for your teachings, I would have been toast in there. I learnt to calm down and made it out of there in one piece."

The two Rangers shared a happy moment with the others around them as they huddled together. But now, when Adam returned his attention to his burning dojo, now being tended to by firefighters, he could only stare in agony as the building; the one place he had cared for in a long time and the place for which his father had put in so much effort in managing, was now crumbling into a pile of rubble.

Katherine, realizing his plight, walked over to Adam and assured him by comforting the man.

"Adam…" She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm so sorry…" Adam calmly grabbed don to the hand, fighting back his sadness. What mattered however, was that Jake was safe and so was his dad's pendant.

"How could this happen?" Gia wondered. "Just what caused that blast?"

"Scanning area." Tensou then flew above the town and scanned with his eyes for signs of the cause of the fire, finding out whether it was an external cause or a fault within the building. And then, after a few seconds…

"Oh no!"

But it was too late. The cause was already found by the other Rangers through an unwelcome visit.

"HAHAHAHA!" The Rangers were shocked to find the sight of a battalion of X-Borgs coming out of nowhere led by Jestino, who gleefully appeared when they were just safe from danger.

"What the-?!" Adam was taken aback by the sudden sight of this clown-like monster making his appearance. "Who do you think you are?"

"Why, hello! I am Jestino! General of her Royal Highness Verinora's mighty Empire!"

With Jestino in the scene, the Rangers knew he had to do something about the explosion at the dojo. Enraged by the possibility, Adam marched right at front and stared down on the enemy.

"What do you think you're doing here?" he asked.

"Oh. I just happened to be in the neighbourhood when I spotted a few of my old 'friends'." He playfully pointed at the other people he had met before.

"And let me guess?" Jake stood up for Adam, staring down on the General. "You did this, didn't you?"

Jestino noticed the clenching fist of the older Ranger and could not help but laugh at his misery.

"Oh my! Did I just burn down your precious dojo? Oh dear. How am I ever going to forgive myself? HHAHAHAHA!"

That did it. Adam was now furious to his core. The nerve of this cocky runt to come here and desecrate his father's treasured belongings.

The other Rangers backed Adam's fury. Jestino had been despicable to them for the past few months. But this time, he had gone too far.

"You're going to pay for this." declared Adam.

"Am I now?" Jestino refused to be intimidated. "I'm afraid the only ones going to pay is you! Prepare to be subjugated!"

Jestino signalled to his troops to make ready and attack the humans. It was then that Gia and Jake walked out front to defend their friends. It was time to get serious. But before that…

"Here, Kat." Jake reached for his pocket and pulled out the one device that would even up the score against Jestino. He looked behind and tossed the SENTAI at Katherine.

Catching the device, Katherine knew what had to be done.

With the fight beginning, Jake and Gia were ready to Morph up.

" **IT'S MORPHIN TIME!** " They took out their Mega Morphers and used their Power Cards to transform into their Ranger forms.

" **GO GO, MEGAFORCE!** " Slamming their Morphers shut, the Rangers were morphed into their more powerful forms as a yellow and black suit, coupled with their protective and symbolic helmets, take shape.

They stood defiantly against Jestino's forces and were ready to attack.

"Charge, my minions! ATTACK!" Jestino gave the word and soon, all of the X-Borgs charged right for the Rangers.

"Let's get 'em!" Megaforce Black called.

"Right!" Megaforce Yellow complied and the two of them began their run, leaving behind Tensou, Katherine and Adam to spectate the match.

However, as the Rangers swiftly made their way into the fight, Katherine had seized the opportunity to bring in the reinforcements.

"Adam." She called upon the still heavy-hearted friend, causing him to look to her. Then, as he faced her, he noticed Katherine holding out something to him. The black SENTAI device.

"What's this?" He asked. Katherine just let out a knowing smile.

"It's now or never. Are you ready to Morph?"

Adam became bewildered by what she said to him. Morph? As in, become a Ranger again?! He knew what the others said about bringing him back to the action, but he never fully believed that it was going to happen. And now, Katherine was there, pulling out this black and golden piece of equipment that could very well bring back what was lost from him.

A mixture of feelings swam in his body. He had mentioned before that he would love to be a Ranger again, but again, it was believed to be impossible. But right now, in the condition the Rangers were in, he knew right away that this was the real deal. He could definitely become a Ranger and defend what is right again.

With a firm determination, he clenched his fist and raised it up to his head level.

"Let's do it." Katherine grinned. Not only would Jake return as a Ranger, but thanks to his agreement, she could become one too.

"Okay. Raise out your hand straight." Doing as he was told, Adam let out his hand at the device as instructed. Then, when Katherine did the same, she made the move and pushed the button on the SENTAI. "Now, all we have to is concentrate out energy and let the device work its magic."

At once, a couple of balls of light, green and pink, phased from out of the panel and zoomed their way around the two humans. Taking in one deep breath, the Rangers felt the energy balls coming to them, prompting them to fuse inside their bodies.

And so, when the orbs reached the two, they went right through and into their bodies. Once the balls were being absorbed, the two adults could feel the power energized inside of them, reigniting the flame that had once burned in them in their youthful years.

After familiarizing themselves with their powers, the duo was able to feel themselves as even stronger than before and were powered up for more!

They then felt a tingling sensation around both of their wrists and saw stardust twinkling rapidly around them. The dust formed into lights, which then flashed to become two black wrist devices strapped around the wrists with a black strap each.

The devices on the left arms had a flat golden hemisphere at the top front and a smaller circle joined to it by a golden block.

The ones on the right arms had silver plating and a red crystal stuck in the front tip.

The next thing they knew it; Katherine and Adam were reunited with their old powers. The devices around their wrists were none other than their old Zeonizers. Thus, they were once again of the Power Rangers Zeo!

"Alright. What do you say we do this, for old times' sake?" Katherine was practically begging for some action. Adam was willing to oblige as well.

"Let's do this!"

They took aim at the fight in front of them and began their Morphing call.

" **IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!** "

The two of them twisted their arms in a snap before punching the air, right arm first followed by the left, before bringing back their right arm into a bent position with the hand twisted outwards. Each time they swung, their Zeonizers flashed bright into trails of light. Finally, they finished up with their left arms beating towards their right ones, which brought their two devices together, causing the crystal on the right device to flip out and hit the left one, which also flipped out its flat coin panel. With the crystal touching the other device, it brightened up in a brilliant flash of light which then evolved into a blanket of glowing power which covered their bodies up. Then, while being illuminated, they soon started their metamorphosis.

" **ZEO RANGER ONE, PINK!** "

" **ZEO RANGER FOUR, GREEN!** "

Meanwhile, the Megaforce Rangers were still fighting off the X-Borgs and Jestino at the same time. They gave it their all defending themselves and their seniors as they blocked off all forms of attack from the minions and that annoying General.

"Alright, you tin cans!" taunted Megaforce Black. "It's time to show you the new and improved Jake!" Indeed, after being a reckless combatant for all these years, it was time to kick things up a notch. Instead of fighting with a happy-go-lucky attitude, Jake had now become more concentrated with his fighting style. Now, as an X-Borg tried to pulverize him with its club, the Ranger countered with a palm right up the tip. Swinging the club away, Jake quickly seized the moment, taking in a quick breath and found the X-Borg's stomach to be vulnerable. Taking the chance, he made a powerful punch to the chest, crippling the minion down in an instant.

There was excitement in his newfound strength, but Megaforce Black did his best to remain composed and focused, taking in deep breaths before launching more strikes and blocks.

As Megaforce Yellow whacked away one X-Borg, she then turned towards her partner and noticed a change in him. Somehow, his moves have become slower than before, unlike his previous fast but careless attacks. But as she also noted out, his attacks were now delivering harder hits as he attacked the vital points more often.

Beneath her helmet, she could tell that the young man had suddenly changed. He was now a more powerful fighter than before.

"You're next, Jestino!" Megaforce Black gloated before slamming two X-Borgs into each other on the heads and facing the General who was swinging his sword around.

"Bring it on, power brat!" yelled back Jestino before charging for the Black Ranger. As they came together, Jestino made the first move and tried to stab the Ranger in the chest. However, Megaforce Black was actually waiting for the strike to happen and when the extremely thin blade came close enough, he bent his body backwards all the way, letting the blade pass without hitting its target.

Then, when the blade slowed to a stop, the Ranger swung his kick upwards and knocked it off, catching the General by surprise. Left defenceless, Jestino was unable to react to the sudden attack and that made him vulnerable to another move by the Black Ranger in which he delivered another punch to the right side of his stomach.

"OWH!" The blow was powerful enough to leave an aching pain on that part of the stomach, leaving Jestino to back off.

Megaforce Black then made another strike for Jestino's legs, delivering another sweeping kick down on the floor and tripping the General off his feet, but while he was in mid-air, Megaforce Black made one more incredible punch which then threw the General dragging across the ground.

Sprawling in pain, Jestino looked up, cursing at the Ranger before standing back up to attack again.

"You better be ready for more, you ninkaput!" warned Jestino.

"Bring it!" Megaforce Black accepted the threat as another challenge. And the two charged again.

Megaforce Yellow was able to kick at two more X-Borgs before using her Mega Blaster to shoot down three more behind them.

But as she was ready to bring the hurt on more of them…

"Huh?" She suddenly stopped.

There were a few X-Borgs who had stopped themselves, looking at something else instead of her. She turned to look at where they were facing. Then, she herself was in for a real shock.

Out in the open and heading towards them, two more figures approached the battle. They were wearing suits like her them, but as Megaforce Yellow recognized, they were far different in style. And yet, this was still a welcome sight for her.

The two Rangers had stopped to face the X-Borgs, who were taken aback by their sudden arrival. The Green Ranger punched his fist into his other hand while the Pink one placed her hand on her hip.

Megaforce Yellow was completely in awe as she recognized the sheer power that these Rangers possessed. And with that, she also remembered who they were inside the suits.

"Katherine and Adam!" Alas, the two Rangers were none other than Katherine and Adam. They were once again the Pink and Green Zeo Rangers!

"Mind if we join in, Gia?" Zeo Pink asked rhetorically, sounding more like a taunt to the X-Borgs for what's about to happen.

"Gotta leave some for us, right?" Zeo Green joined in.

Megaforce Yellow just stared as she was now witnessing the return of more legends to the fight. It was certainly another memorable experience to now be fighting with the Zeo Rangers and she was sure there would be more ahead.

"Okay, Kat." Zeo Green called. "You ready to get back into the fight?"

"You know I am!" agreed Zeo Pink. She then saw another fight ensue on the other side of the grassy field between Megaforce Black and Jestino, who were pretty much unaware of the newcomers. "Okay. You go help Adam and get back at that clown. I'll fight with Gia."

With their strategies planned out, the two Rangers high-fived each other before running to their respective positions.

Zeo Pink joined in the fight on Megaforce Yellow's side as they came together.

"Wow!" Megaforce Yellow complimented her friend with her newfound powers. "It's even more awesome looking at the suit knowing it's you in there, Kat!"

"Thanks, Gia." Zeo Pink thanked. "But right now, we've got some bots to smash." They both looked towards the X-Borgs who were now all ready to resume the fight. "This is going to be good…" Fists clenched and hearts burning with determination, they then ran for the X-Borgs to continue the fight.

* * *

"HYAA!" Megaforce Black launched a jab at Jestino, but the General was finally able to block off the attack with his sword.

"HAH!" He then swiped off the hand and sliced the Ranger, making him spin back down to the ground.

In pain, Megaforce Black struggled to get back up and fight again, but Jestino was having none of it. He was eager to finish off the Ranger as soon as he could before he could fight again.

"And now, time to finish this!" He raised his sword and charged for the Ranger. Megaforce Black tried again and again to quickly get back up, but just could not do it with that pain on his chest. Just when Jestino was about to get close…

"HYYAAA!" Suddenly, the General was knocked back by a hard kick to the face by an unknown stranger. Flying back, the General rolled over on the ground. When he stood back up, it was then that he exclaimed in pure shock.

"WHAT?!"

"Huh?" Megaforce Black looked up too to find his saviour right in front of him. He was in a shade of green and the sight of him made the young Ranger all jubilant, with his pain somehow ignored. He looked on as he stood back up to meet the one Ranger who had saved him from certain doom. The very same man who helped him realize the more powerful aspect of fighting.

"Adam?" He uttered in surprise.

"Glad to see me, Jake?" The Green Zeo Ranger lent him a hand and helped him up. Back up in his feet, he took a while to admire what he was seeing. It was definitely awesome to see the Green Zeo Ranger in person when he was not using its power for a change. And with Adam powered up, he was practically star struck.

"Whoa… This is probably the best day of my life!" He jumped for joy, but not before remembering something in mind. "Oh… Sorry about that. Couldn't resist." He retreated slightly after his excitement went overboard again.

"Heh." Adam simply shrugged it off. "For this once, I'll make it an exception. It does indeed feel great to be in the suit again."

"HEY!" Then, the conversation was cut short when an impatient Jestino was shouting out to them. Apparently, even as Zeo Green had joined the battle, he was not the least bit intimidated. In fact, he was even more boiled up inside and willing to defeat his enemies once and for all. So what if they had reinforcements?

"Let's teach this guy how we do things around here." Adam cracked his knuckles in preparation for a lot of punching and kicks. Jake concurred with a few swipes in the air to taunt the General.

"One battered up clown coming up!"

Without wasting time, the Rangers had the General in their sights and ran right for him. Jestino himself prepared his blade for the strike.

The two Rangers had come to blows with the General, both launching a single punch each on him, but they were blocked instantly and were pushed away. The fighting went unstopped however, as the Rangers quickly assaulted him again with a few moves. Zeo Green delivered a spin kick at him, but the General ducked from underneath his foot.

Just as that happened, Megaforce Black quickly made up for the miss and swiped the General on the back with his own leg. With Jestino out of balance, Zeo Green sought out the opportunity and struck him with his elbow to the face, spinning him round and around before barely being able to prevent himself from falling.

Zeo Green and Megaforce Black resumed their attack by pressing forward to strike Jestino again, with the General being able to dodge through their attacks, but after a while, they were able to hit him as he failed to block those attacks.

Jestino then lunged his sword forward but that was dodged by Zeo Green before a synchronized strike by Megaforce Black pinned the alien down. Zeo Green followed behind and launched another powerful kick that tumbled down the enemy to the ground.

Jestino rolled away to the front from the Rangers before facing them back. Then, the alien General slashed his sword at the Rangers again, but they flipped away from the dangerous attack before they would have their stomachs shredded.

"I gotta tell you, Jake." said Zeo Green. "I haven't had this much fun since the time I kicked King Mondo's butt to kingdom come."

"I'm glad that I'm kicking this guy's butt with you." added Megaforce Black.

* * *

On the other side, the two female Rangers were also having their hands full with the X-Borgs left standing to face them. They all surrounded the two fighters, hoping to use their numbers to their advantage. But no one messes with the Power Rangers, especially goons.

"Big mistake, X-Borgs!"

"Time for a little lesson on defeat." Their threats had prompted the metallic soldiers to march right for them, attacking them when in range. They wielded their clubs and tried to pummel the Rangers with them, but their weapons were almost useless against their blocks before being beaten down themselves in a series of attacks by the Rangers.

Against a line of X-Borgs, Zeo Pink made one strong punch to the X-Borg at the front, sending it falling down on its back and causing its fellow soldiers behind it to tumble down like a line of dominoes. She then elbowed one that came from behind her and delivered a back kick to the other side at another X-Borg.

Megaforce Yellow helped her out by slamming two more with her legs as she did a split jump kick in between their heads, and then landing back down with a fist smashing down one more in front of her.

As they huddled up with their backs facing each other, they could see the rest of the X-Borgs gathering around and moving in to finish their jobs.

"Mega Blaster!" Megaforce Yellow deployed her Blaster.

"Zeo Laser Pistol!" Zeo Pink pulled out a larger pistol-like blaster from her belt.

With their weapons now charged up, they made aim at their enemies. And at once, pulling the trigger, they fired streams of energy blasts and spun around in a circle to shoot down all of the X-Borgs, which were then detonated after taking the full hit from the double attack.

The X-Borgs were now gone, and the Rangers high-fived for their victory.

"That was some fine shooting there." praised Megaforce Yellow.

"Thanks." thanked Zeo Pink. "Come on, let's go help the boys."

* * *

"Enough!" Jestino was already wobbling, struggling to recover from the repeated attacks by the Rangers, while Zeo Green and Megaforce Black were both still not even breaking a sweat against this clown.

"Guys!" Then, they were joined in by the two female Rangers. Now it was four against one, with all of Jestino's reinforcements vanquished by the Rangers.

"Just in time." Megaforce Black said. "Because the clown's next."

"Okay. Then let's finish this!" Megaforce Yellow signalled to the Black Ranger to step in front and deploy their Morphers and Earth Power Cards. The Zeo Rangers stood back and prepared to do a kind of jump while waiting for their friends to finish up their move.

"Mega Quake!" The Megaforce Rangers then slammed in their Morphers and slammed the ground with their hands, summoning a powerful earthquake that shook the ground around them, while creating a massive shattering crack on the Earth which sped right for Jestino.

The trembling force of the quake had pushed the General up in the air so high that he could probably see the sea from there, but being kicked up in the air felt like a super big hammer whamming him in the butt.

The General then came down from the sky, free falling to his sudden doom. That was when it was time for the Zeo Rangers to follow up the final strike.

The two leapt in the air and made backflips at Mach speed. The power of the rotations was so tremendously swift that it caused them to generate energy on their legs until a circle is formed. When enough energy was required, they stopped spinning and aimed right for the falling General. At once, they soon zoomed away and headed straight for him. In contact, they punched out their fists with all their power and slammed the General while in mid-air, dealing almost critical damage.

Beaten to the extreme, the General continued to fall down to the ground and landed really hard, almost enough to cause a small crater on the grass.

The Rangers landed and looked towards their victory against Jestino. They could see that the General had been battered so hard that it was almost impossible for him to recover. With Jestino lying down on the floor, it was pretty much a confirmed win for the Rangers.

"Alright! We did it!" The Megaforce Rangers gave each other a high-five while their seniors looked at the mess they made.

"Wow. Can't believe this is actually happening." remarked Zeo Green as he looked at his own hands.

"Remarkable, isn't it?" asked Zeo Pink. "Just imagine all the fun we'll have beating the Empire back to wherever they came from."

The two Zeo Rangers were definitely enjoying the moment of victory. As for Zeo Green, he was really getting used to being back in the suit after so long. It was as if he was given a second chance at using such wonderful powers again. Now, the question was, could he actually use them as long as he'd like?

Just then, Jestino still had his face buried in the dirt as he tried to get up. He barely removed his head from the ground but was still unable to stand.

Then, he got a call from his radio device.

"JESTINO!" Alas, the shrieking call of anger coming from the other end as his Empress yelled. "You incompetent fool! Get your sorry self out of there before I will make you plunge into the nearest Sun!"

"C-coming, my Empress…" Dizzy and in pain, Jestino barely stood back up and prepped for teleportation. After a while, the beam from space zapped onto him and he was gone in an instant, where soon after, he shall face his punishment.

The Rangers all took this time to celebrate their hard-fought win. Today was truly an extraordinary day. Then again, when has it not been? For Katherine, she was definitely ready to embrace her new powers again. But was Adam going to choose the same path?

* * *

After ten minutes, the Rangers were searching for signs of their friend, Tensou, who had somehow disappeared after the fight.

"Tensou!" They all cried out but the little bird was nowhere to be found. Just when they were about to get worried, sudden flaps were heard from up in the trees mixed with a mechanical whirring sound.

"Whoo!" They all looked up to hear the sighing call of their robotic assistant perched up on a branch. "Being a bird now has its advantages."

"So you've been hiding there the whole time?" asked Gia in a serious tone.

"Hey! Just because I was reprogrammed and refit, doesn't mean I can fight!"

"Well, at least you could have given us some backup anyway." ranted Jake. "Some help you turn out to be…"

"Oh yeah!" That was the last straw. Tensou unhooked his talons from the branch and swooped right down on top of Jake's head. Then, he started to peck it hard with his metal beak.

"OW OW OW!" The boy cried out in pain as Tensou attacked him head on.

"Not so tough now, aren't ya?!" When Tensou had had enough, he flew up and gave a raspberry sound at the poor teenager. Jake rubbed his head to ease the pain. Now he knew not to mess with the new and improved Tensou, though he wished he would use that temper of his on the X-Borgs. Gia smirked as she witnessed the bird's newfound mood to be rather amusing.

After such a hectic day, Adam could only look on as his burnt-down dojo laid in ruins. Smoke flew from the area as memories of the place clouded his mind. However, all was not lost.

As he pulled the collar on his shirt, he pulled out the pendant that Jake was able to recover and remind himself of the things he still had. As long as he possessed his lucky charm, his father's legacy will remain wherever he was. And now, maybe it was a good time to make new memories.

Suddenly, a black SUV had arrived from the street and parked right outside from where everyone was. From out of the back seat, a person had exited the vehicle to address.

"It's been a while, Adam." The person was none other than Tommy Oliver. Everyone went to greet the leader of Hexagon, with Katherine hugging the man. "And I see you've had your fun too." He teased his wife, who only smiled in response.

Adam came forward to talk to his old friend and former leader. He knew well enough why Tommy was here and decided to listen to him on it.

"Come on, man. We've seen each other during your wedding." pointed out Adam.

"I wish we could have had more after that, but there was no time. Apparently, dark forces just couldn't leave Earth alone."

"Mavro's Empire, huh?"

"As far as we know, the Empire could be out there scourging the universe right about now. But most of the Power Rangers we know of can't do anything while Earth is under heavy fire."

"And that is why you need me." Adam pointed at himself.

"We need everyone, Adam. However, it is still your decision if you wish to join or decline the offer. As Zordon would do, we won't force anyone who is not eager to join us."

Adam used up his final moments of thought to consider whether he would be joining Tommy again. For all he knew, his dojo was gone, so he would like to stay behind and repair the building. However, he then thought about how much more would the Empire destroy to conquer the Earth. How many more lives must be destroyed by these invaders?

Jake watched the conversation happening and hoped for the best that Adam would make the right choice. This time, he would do his best to accept whatever decision Adam would make.

After a moment of thinking, Adam had finally delivered his answer.

"If the Earth really needs the help of the Power Rangers, then I don't see why I shouldn't stay out of it. Who knows much more would they do like what they did to my dad's dojo."

Tommy let out a knowing smile, feeling both sorry for Adam's loss and actually interested in where Adam's speech was going.

"Then, all things considered. Sign me up."

Jake mustered a huge smile with the thought of seeing his senior at HQ. He could spend more time with Adam as long as the two were free. Adam could probably teach Jake even more new tricks to better up his fighting style.

Adam knew the boy's reaction and gave a thumbs up to him.

"Don't worry about the dojo. I'll make sure Hexagon provides full reparations to it. It'll be good as new before you know it." Tommy's words had cheered up the dojo's owner; glad to hear that his good friend would be the one managing the recovery of the dojo. Who knows? Maybe it wouldn't be the same as before, or would Tommy pull off a miracle and actually restore the place just the way it was. Regardless, it would be great to return to ensure the Park legacy remained. It was also soothing to know that Tommy was willing to help bring back the place of memories for him. The former leader always stood by him whenever he needed his help.

"Thanks Tommy." he said to him before extending his hand. Tommy then shook it, formally including Adam into the fold. With him and Katherine with their powers back, it was only a matter of time before could get the other two Rangers in the team back in the game. They would have to choose a new leader of their team though, since Tommy had already acquired his powers, so he would not be able to possess the powers of the Zeo Red Ranger.

Would he?

"Now if you'll excuse me, I will have to look at the damages." Tommy rubbed his head after seeing the battle damage done to the grass field before letting out a sigh. "This is not going to be easy reporting this to Secretary Stone."

As Tommy had separated from Adam to walk with Katherine, the latter walked towards Jake, who was finally excited after a while. Gia and Tensou stood by his side as if to congratulate the boy on his new training.

"Well. looks like you'll be getting more training from me after all." joked Adam. He was indeed elated that he had made the right choice to help save the world, but he was also glad to be able to teach Jake more of what he knew to become a better Ranger than ever before.

Jake was also ready to learn from the master himself. He vowed from that day onwards; out with being the clumsy boy he once was, in with being a well-focused and battle-hard Ranger.

Tommy and Katherine were watching the exchange between mentor and student from afar.

"I'm glad Adam's found someone for him to teach." remarked Katherine. "After what happened at the dojo, teaching the other Rangers can help him through his troubles."

"Yeah." agreed Tommy. Katherine faced Tommy when she saw him give out a knowing smile at the two men in front of them.

"Something tells me you planned for Adam to train Jake in the first place, didn't you?" she suggested, which caused Tommy to chuckle.

"You always know what I'm up to. That's right. Jake, and the other Rangers for the moment, need all the training they can get if they are to help us defeat the Empire. And by far, Adam is one worthy candidate to teach them further." As they looked on, Jake and Adam were then seen giving each other one firm high five, confirming their mentor-student friendship, and the start of not only a more serious Jake Holling, but a better and more powerful team of Rangers.

* * *

 **Adam Park has successfully joined the Rangers in their fight against the Empire, but can Tommy find the rest of the Zeo Rangers in time to gain an edge over the Empire?**

 **Find out on the next chapter!**

* * *

Hexagon Data Entry #6

Log Name: Adam Park

Before his tenure as a Power Ranger, Adam Park was an exchange student from Stone Canyon High, coming to Angel Grove High along with Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell, becoming among the few civilians who knew of the secret identities of the Power Rangers. However, when Jason, Zack and Trini left to become junior ambassadors, Adam and the others replaced them to become the next Power Rangers. He went on to replace Zack as the Mighty Morphin' Black Ranger, using his strong and heavy attacks and calm but focused strength to deal with his enemies.

Other than being the Mighty Morphin' Black Ranger, Adam would also embark on the quest for the Zeo Crystal when he was turned into a child by Master Vile, taking him to Korea where he would find his part of the Crystal

With the powers of the Mighty Morphin' Rangers gone and the arrival of the Machine Empire, Adam used his Crystal and transformed into Zeo Ranger Four Green, giving him new powers never before imagined. After Mondo's defeat, Adam also inherited the power of the Green Turbo Ranger. But as he graduated from high school, he would finally put his Ranger life behind him before passing the torch on to Carlos Vallerte, seeing through the latter's courage and desire to help others.

At some point, Adam was reunited with Carlos, during his time as the Black Space Ranger, and trained him to regain his confidence. At that time, he was able to regain the power of the MMPR Black Ranger, but his Power Coin was severely damaged from the events of Rita and Lord Zedd's brief victory, rendering his powers unstable and potentially fatal.

He may had been nearly destroyed by this unfortunate event, his desire to protect and serve remained, which would make his recent recruitment to Hexagon a much needed chance for him.

However, thanks to the Sentinel Knight, Adam was able to get his full powers restored and used it to battle Zedd and Rita's son, Thrax, in a battle alongside the Operation Overdrive Rangers, leading a team of Retro Rangers, which included Tori Hanson (Ninja Storm Blue), Kira Ford (Dino Thunder Yellow), Xander Bly (Mystic Force Green) and Bridge Carson (SPD Red in a future event).

These events, coupled with his valour and heroism, would make Adam a considerable legend and a welcome addition to Hexagon. His return to the battle against the Armada could not come at a better time. Respected by all he used to fight alongside with and those who respect him as a role model, Adam Park is going to help turn the tide of the battle against the Empire.

Data Entry End


	18. Year of the Dino (Part 1)

**Chapter 13: Year of the Dino (Part 1)**

 **A/N~ Sorry for the long wait. This month's been a real hassle since I have to find a place of my internship. So, I always unable to move fast. And I have recently started yet another story, and writing has been somewhat divided.**

 **But I will do my best to continue on and upload chapters for this story!**

 **So, let us continue where we left off from!**

* * *

" _It seems that the pieces are coming together nicely._

 _With Adam joining us and Kat back in the suit as well, we are looking towards a bright future for Hexagon as we now branch out to find more of our friends and acquaintances to recruit._

 _And best we do it as fast as we can. For what I'm seeing, the Empire has been focusing a lot of their attacks everywhere in the world, except America._

 _Perhaps this is a tactic to lure us out while they send a bulk of their forces to attack our forces at the source._

 _The Empire's forces are still going strong every day, and we need more Rangers to keep the fight at bay. As our numbers grow slowly, so do their attacks, putting more lives in danger._

 _Perhaps it's time for me to head out for another team of Rangers. And to do that, I need to head out to an old workplace of mine…_

 _Tommy Oliver, signing off."_

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Hexagon HQ,

New York,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Within the Hexagon base, a wide-open room, built with a soccer field planted with artificial grass and all the essential props needed for a genuine soccer game, five teenagers were having a blast with a good day off with a game of soccer. At least, only two of the Rangers, Troy and Jake, were playing against each other practicing their kicks. Emma and Gia were watching the two of them while also discussing about their moves. Noah was busy doing something on his laptop, and judging by his frantic tapping on the keyboard, it looked like he was coming up with something really big.

However, the sixth member of the team, Orion, was nowhere to be found.

"Okay, Jake!" Troy energetically prepared to kick the ball towards the goal behind Jake, who was spreading out his legs ready to defend it. "Here it comes! You better be ready!"

However, as everyone would have expected Jake to throw in some random joke back at Troy, the boy was now putting on a serious face and focusing on the ball.

Regardless, Troy went ahead and dropped the ball to his feet. As he stood back to deliver the kick, Jake toughened up his muscles waiting for the strike.

Then, Troy lifted his right leg to the back and swung his foot right for the ball. The ball was knocked off the ground and was shot right for the goal, but as it made towards the right, it then made a long curve to the left.

"There's no way he'll catch that." said Gia.

But before the ball was about to pass him, Jake took one big breath while keeping his eye on the ball. Once the object was within reach, he quickly swung his hand out to where it eventually ended up at.

And with a powerful hit, the ball was then knocked off, flying away from the hand as it dropped to the other side.

Everyone could not believe their eyes. Troy was known for doing some stellar kicks that even Jake could not block off. Now, here was Jake, who managed to swipe away a ball from a tricky manoeuvre.

"Whoa…" Troy himself stood in awe as he saw Jake defend his goal from his kick.

"Phew!" Jake huffed out a sigh after successfully blocking the ball. "Now that was a save."

"I gotta admit, Jake. That was quite impressive." commented Troy.

"Not that you're bad or anything, Jake. Actually, you're a great player" said Emma. "But no one has ever blocked off a move like that."

"Adam's training must have really paid off." added Gia.

"Yup! And I'm gonna make sure I put it to good use wherever I go." Jake proudly stated, but as he walked away, his foot had stumbled on the ball, causing him to trip and fall on his back. "Whoa!"

Everyone started chuckling at Jake's mishap. Yep. So much for putting his new focus to good use wherever he went.

But the others were kind of glad that Jake was still the bumbling clumsy guy on occasion, but they were sure he would use his training when in more serious conditions.

"Come on… Come on!" Suddenly, the four teenagers heard a disgruntled Noah somehow tapping his keyboard even more frantically. They went over to find out what went wrong for the computer whiz, standing in front of the boy and his laptop.

"Hey Noah." said Troy, but his calls went unanswered as Noah's face was still glued to his screen. "What's up with you?"

"N-nothing, guys. Just trying to… Ergh!" The frustrated look on his face puzzled the gang as they wondered what program was he running on. Whatever it was, it must be really advanced.

"Is it a new software for Hexagon?" suggested Emma.

"No." Noah answered, still looking at his computer.

"Is it an upgrade for our Zords." asked Gia.

"No."

"A… A new pizza delivery service?" Jake asked.

"NO!" Noah screamed at the top of his lungs, shocking everyone. He then bashed his head with his hands, moaning in defeat. "I was so close!"

Worried, the others went around to see what really bugged him. And to their surprise, and utter confusion, they saw what appeared to be a banner that read…

"Game over? Dude, were you playing a video game?" Jake could not help but chuckle at how Noah was spending his time playing video games when he was usually at work helping the Rangers by coming up with new technology and upgrades.

They never thought Noah would ever come back to the world of gaming after putting them aside for his future education. But surely enough, here he was, playing some fantasy game that looked pretty much outdated in their time.

"Only one of the greatest role-playing games around!" Noah suddenly talked about his game in a proud manner. "If only I could just beat this wizard. I've been stuck in this level for years!"

"Looks kind of… old?" Troy saw the game's somewhat pixelated graphics and amateur animation, giving him the notion of the game's age.

"Came out in 2004. I remembered how I always wanted to get it. And when I did, I was beating it relentlessly. And then, this happens… All the time…" He pointed at the screen, groaning at the sight of the laughing wizard behind the 'Game Over' sign. "Even now, when I'm up in the heyday of my youth, I'm still losing to an old school lunatic wizard…"

"Come on, Noah." Emma comforted the lost boy. "I'm sure you can beat him. I mean, no one knows computers more than you do."

"I'm not so sure about that, Emma." corrected Troy. "No offense, Noah. But I'm sure there are other Rangers out there who could really give Noah a run for his money. We have Billy here, for example."

"True enough." Noah sighed as he switched off his computer, not wanting to suffer more. "Okay, I've had my fun. Sorry you had to hear the roughness of my voice."

"It's okay, dude. Gamer rage." assured Jake. "Happens to us all the time."

Then, Troy brought about something he hadn't thought of yet.

"Hey, do you guys know where Orion is?"

"Oh, he said he wanted to train somewhere." explained Noah. "Something about 'channelling his new powers'."

"I bet he's trying to train using Robo-Knight's power." suggested Gia. "He's only got it like for a month now, so he's gotta learn how to unleash some cool new moves."

"Heh. Maybe he should take a page from Adam's training." joked Jake.

"I dunno, Jake." said Noah. "But I'm not sure if even Adam can show him of stuff like Orion has…"

Speaking of inner powers, Troy soon wondered to himself. What of the hidden burst of power he had and was probably still hiding in himself for all this time? Just how was he going to control it should it come again? That burst of strength was indeed incredible, but it was still unconstrained and thus unpredictable. It proved to be very destructive from the last time he used it against Kalach. Fortunately, nothing too serious had happened, but he wondered what would happen if he used his rage on a populated area. What would happen then? Would his friends be alright? Or would this uncontrollable rage be his downfall?

"Troy?" Suddenly, he was shaken out of his head by his friends, who looked at him with concern. He shook his head and assured to the team that nothing was troubling him. At least, he hoped there wasn't anything.

"Uh… I-I'm fine, guys. Just… had a rough sleep earlier."

"Okay." Soon, the team went back to talking about Orion.

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Grand Canyon,

Arizona,

USA,

Earth,

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the United States, the aforementioned Silver Ranger was standing in a familiar scene.

He was now on top of a rock formation over the Grand Canyon. The formation he was on had a few tiny craters each surrounded with blast marks of soot and gunpowder.

Indeed, this was the very place he had come to find himself before. To avenge the death of his people. This was the very place he redeemed himself and had destroyed the one being responsible for his misery.

But now, he was here for a different reason. He was now trying to achieve greater lengths to his power. The inner power that was Robo-Knight's.

Clenching his fist, he summoned up that power, closing his eyes and concentrating on forming something in his hand. After focusing his power, he was able to summon the blade of Robo-Knight.

Cleaning the flat surface of the blade with his hand, he swung it out front and slashed back, beginning what appeared to be a warm-up session.

To begin, Orion then concentrated more of his energy on the blade, hoping to infuse it with the mystic power of Earth's guardian. By doing so, he channelled his energy to emit a glowing light of red fire on his blade.

Doing this was slow, but Orion needed to be sure if he could still do it. By doubling his level of power, he hoped to use the full power of Robo-Knight to defeat the Empire.

However, it was not going to be easy.

Just as the flame was about reach the tip, Orion suddenly felt a massive drop in his power, like his body was being pulled down by an external force.

Ultimately, he could not save himself from falling down on the rocky ground, letting go of his sword from the drainage of his energy.

With his training session failed, the poor Ranger could only rub his behind from the fall and groan in pain.

"Oh…. Man…" He cringed as he got back up, rubbing his back some more to finally ease the pain completely, though it remained sore for a little while.

Orion then picked up Robo-Knight's blade from the ground. As he stared at it, he began to wonder if he was even strong enough to use it to its fullest level. He felt such an awesome amount of power and energy surging within the blade, and yet, once he tried to tap into this mystical energy, he was only knocked back by some sort of security measure or magical field.

Either way, something told him that he was just not ready to use Robo-Knight's power. Thus, he vowed to train more, to hone in new powers and more room for improvement, so that one day, he shall use this incredible power to defeat the Empire.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!**

Suddenly, he could hear the beeping noise coming from his wrist. He brought his wirst up and used his wrist communicator to answer whoever was on the other side of the line.

"This is Orion." he called.

" _Orion. It's Tommy._ " Surely enough, it was Tommy Oliver. Orion could hear the tone of Timmy's voice, and it sounded like he had something in mind for the Silver Ranger.

"I read you, Tommy. What's up?" asked Orion.

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Hexagon HQ,

New York,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

The team resumed their usual activities, Troy and Jake practicing their soccer kicks and defences, with the girls coming out to join them in an actual soccer match. Noah, on the other hand, continued to play his video game, trying to beat that wizard.

Jake was about to kick his ball into a goalpost defended by Emma, who was ready to block off his attempts to win.

"Okay! Here it comes!"

 **WHOOSH!**

Suddenly, the doors to the gym had opened, catching Jake by surprise. The boy was so surprised that he abruptly stopping moving and accidentally swung his leg up so high that the ball was kicked up to the ceiling.

The ball was knocked away from the ceiling and by sheer luck, hit Jake on the head. He recoiled down from the pain, holding his head with both of his hands.

"Rangers. Do come over here." Tommy, carrying a computer tablet with him, walked over to the bench where Noah was playing his game.

The teens stopped whatever they were doing and surrounded Tommy for what might be another mission briefing.

"I'll get you next time, Beldorf." Noah gave one last mean look at his digital nemesis before shutting off his computer to attend Tommy's briefing.

Then, the door to the gym opened up again and this time, Orion came right in after his little practice session at the Grand Canyon.

"What's up, Orion?" Jake welcomed the Silver Ranger with a high-five.

"So, how're you holding up with your training?" asked Troy.

"So far, I didn't go any higher." Orion shook his head in disappointment. "Maybe I'm just not ready to boost up to the next level yet."

"Just keep trying. You'll never know when you'll get some cool new moves."

Orion nodded as the Rangers gathered around Tommy for their next mission. The senior Ranger took out his tablet and activated a hologram of the Earth. He used his finger and swiped it at the holographic globe to rotate the sphere around until he stopped it by touching his finger onto North America. Once he honed on the continent, he tapped onto a small sector within it, zooming into the country, indicating a small coastal city in the screen.

"Alright, Rangers." Tommy informed. "After another increase in Imperial attacks, I feel that it is time to bring in another group of Rangers. And this time, we're going to somewhere nice and warm this season."

Finally, Tommy pressed on the city in the hologram to view the city itself, revealing to the Rangers of where they were to embark next; another place all too familiar for him.

"We'll be off… to Reefside."

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Verinora's Flagship

Earth's Orbit,

Earth,

Solar System,

The flagship of the Empire was still hovering around over the orbit of the blue planet, with its occupants ready to cause more chaos.

Arkanos was in a dark room within the ship, bringing in what appeared to be a metal box and setting it down on a table. He then proceeded to open up the cover of the box to look inside for its contents.

"Ahhhh…" He fiddled his fingers in cold anticipation, just waiting to grasp what was in the box. "It's here. A stroke of genius only true scientists could achieve with." He took hold of the item and pulled it from out of the box.

In his hands was a canister with a glass tube in the middle containing a green oozy liquid inside, closed with two metal compartments on the top and bottom and complete with warning labels stuck to possibly deter any unwanted handlers.

As he went to place the container next to the now empty box, Arkanos started to wander around the room, quietly stroking his chin with his thumb while pacing as if to ponder about what to do with such a chemical in his hands.

"Hello!" Suddenly, the thinking was abruptly interrupted by a certain loudmouth.

"Jestino!" Arkanos jumped at Jestino's unwelcome greeting, shocked to the core. He took a while to gasp a few breaths to release himself of his tension before growling back at Jestino. "You little gremlin of a clown…"

"Oh, I'm flattered." The General fanned himself obnoxiously; the scare obviously did not matter to him. "I knew you'd be here in your little playroom having fun with your toys."

"For your information, jester, these 'toys' are exactly what I need to achieve her Majesty's ultimate victory." He took hold of the canister he had taken. "And I happen to have a new addition to my collection."

"And I care, because?" Jestino huffed in sarcasm, making Arkanos roll his eyes in his attitude.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." He grabbed the metal case and looked at the chemicals swishing from side to side in the glass tube.

"Oh, what? You're going to give the Power Rangers a little refreshment?" Jestino taunted, adding more annoyance to the Intelligence Officer. "Gee, Arkanos. I didn't think you'd be fantasizing about joyful moments with the enemy."

"This isn't just **any** refreshment, Jestino." said Arkanos. "This was picked up by one of my special forces I've sent to salvage some… useful technology. Technology that had been once used by enemies of the Power Rangers long gone. Technology, which **I** plan to take back and use to our advantage. And this…" He showed Jestino the canister. "This was the product of a mad genius. A truly **brilliant** genius at that. I believe his name was…

…Mesogog."

"And what did this 'Mesogog' fellow make to be so brilliant?"

"The chemical you see before your very eyes was created by Mesogog as a transforming formula that affects any living organism it touches. Once in contact with a living thing, it infuses into the body and the host undergoes a horrendous transformation. The formula shall turn fleshy soft skin into hard scaly ones, their bodies deformed into more reptilian shapes, and given features that are considered to be… prehistoric. In Earth terms of course. Mesogog believed in a world where he could rule over a once extinct reign of creatures the humans call… Dinosaurs."

"And how would we, aliens to them, benefit from such awful transformations? Eck! Even I'm disgusted just thinking about it." Jestino made a mocking throw-up to add into his teasing.

"Think about it, Jestino. With the human race and the entire Earth transformed into a primitive world of brutal reptiles, their less intelligent minds will be all the easier to manipulate, and not even the Power Rangers will be able to stop me. Who knows, maybe even **they** shall be slaves for Empress Verinora!"

"Oooh! That **is** brilliant. And I mean it, this time, of course." Jestino clapped his hands joyfully at the thought of human suffering.

"Alright. Cut the chatter." Arkanos took the case in hand carefully in his arm and walked out the door. "It's time I propose my idea to her Majesty and get someone to carry out the task for me."

"Oh no! Not me!" Jestino frantically swung his arms out front. "You're not getting me to touch that awful gunk and make me a monster!"

"I don't need to use this to know that you're a monstrosity, and that is annoying enough." Arkanos gave out a small chuckle of cruel humour.

"Hmph! Well, excuse me!" Jestino stomped his foot in frustration before storming out of the room. With that jerk out of the way, Arkanos could carry on and appeal to his Empress of his next diabolical scheme and turn the world into a haven for new reptilian slaves for the Empire.

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Earth,

Solar System,

Packed in their Skyship and in the air, the Megaforce Rangers and Tommy were now on their way to Reefside City, where they shall meet with their next team of Rangers to recruit.

As far as the Rangers knew, Reefside had been brought up a lot by Tommy over the course of their tenures as Hexagon agents, and almost instantly they found out that it was the home of their next team of Rangers; the Power Rangers Dino Thunder.

As always, it was a thrill to get the chance to meet them in person and out of the suit, and they were pretty sure that they would continue feeling this way for every Ranger they would meet.

For Tommy, returning to Reefside was, like Angel Grove, another trip of nostalgia and memories. Some memories were not as pleasant as others, but they were still worth remembering. Now, new memories were about to be made as he would reunite with his students, who were now at their prime doing jobs or things they enjoyed doing. He hoped that, in the middle of these dark times, the Rangers would accept his recruitment offers and help save the world.

At the same time, he always wondered what it would be like teaming up with his old friends using his Dino Thunder Black Ranger powers to complete the team. How beneficial it would be to actually use more than one Ranger power during his battles.

Unfortunately, using multiple Ranger powers at once was just not how things worked. As Tommy knew it, when you become a Power Ranger, you are only given ONE power. Even if you had become different types of Rangers before, the Morphing Grid, the very energy source in which Ranger powers are made possible, could only do enough for an individual to house in one Ranger type. So since Tommy had already acquired his Green Ranger powers, he could not do anything to regain his other powers.

With that in mind, he could only make do of what he already had. However, it would not make any difference. He could still morph and fight with them, same powers or not.

At the Skyship's dining table, the Megaforce team and Tommy were seated down, while Tensou took over with the driving of the ship.

"Since Jason and the others are partaking in a mission to Argentina, I've decided to have you guys focus on your new Ranger retrieval mission." explained Tommy.

"So, where are we off to first?" asked Gia. Tommy then pulled out his tablet again and laid it on the table for the Rangers to view. They took a good look at the screen to see a map of Reefside City.

"First things first, we're heading off to my old lab to pick up some old equipment for the Rangers to use." He then pointed onto a location within the urban area of Reefside, directing with his finger at a small bar within the outer city area. "Then, we'll stop by here at a local cafe and meet an old friend who's still running the place for quite a while."

"Hayley's Cyberspace, huh?" Noah took interest in the last word. "Now, that's my type of crib."

"And that's where we come in." He directed his attention to another screen on the tablet, with the other Rangers listening in. The screen featured four portraits of adults with their names listed below each picture.

"Troy, Jake." Tommy began with the first picture of a brunette man with a small-grown beard. "You'll be assigned to Reefside High. There, you'll find Conner McKnight."

"Yeah!" Jake cheered. "We got the Red guy." He and Troy then shared a cheerful high-five.

"Since Conner's a soccer pro, I thought maybe you two can get along with him really fast." Tommy then turned to the rest of the Rangers.

"Gia, Noah, Emma. You three will follow me to the lab. I'll need some backup in case our enemies make their move. But after we get to the Cyberspace, you'll help me find the two other Rangers. Kira Ford and Ethan James."

Noah knew from Tommy before on how much Ethan, the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, loved computers and, especially video games. Meeting this Ranger would definitely be a pleasure. Maybe Ethan could help him settle with his 'cyber rivalry' with that darn wizard from his video game.

For Emma and Gia, the two girls could not be any more excited to meet the pop star of Reefside, who has had her fair share of success in her career as a singer and a musician coming up with some beautiful songs to bedazzle countless people.

Emma was really excited thanks to Kira's incredible talents, for she too had an interest in singing herself, while Gia was willing to meet the spunky side of this beauty of Reefside. Either way, both were just giggling in their minds just waiting for the chance to finally acquaint themselves with the legend.

"Orion." Finally, Tommy faced Orion last. "Once we finish with the café, you and I will head to the residence of another friend of mine, Anton Mercer."

"Anton Mercer?" Noah asked. "You mean that scientist guy who used to work with you?"

"Still does actually. Anton funded most of Hexagon's scientific endeavours and has been a valuable asset ever since." Noah nodded in understanding. no wonder Hexagon was so prepared for anything. Tommy sure knew where to find people to build up his plans.

"But more importantly, Anton's son so happens to be our last Ranger. Trent Mercer." The final portrait of a man with long messy black hair and a moustache lining across his upper lip. "So, in line with sixth Ranger tradition, you can help me out with him."

"Although, I tend to wonder why he's called a 'Sixth' Ranger though. I mean, isn't he a fifth?" As usual, Jake just gave out a humorous remark, earning some laughs.

"Hey, don't insult my 'kind'." Orion joined in the fun with a joke of his own, adding up to the humour.

"Alright." Satisfied about how the mission was being accepted, Tommy could finally end the briefing and be on his way to his mission. "Now that we're settled, let us carry on and enjoy the ride."

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Reefside City,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

As always, the Skyship was flown into an isolated spot where no one would suspect its presence; a patch of forest a few miles away from the outskirts of the city.

Once near the ground, the Skyship hovered over the ground and slowly landed down, blowing away the grass all around with its engines.

The engines then cooled down to a stop, with the rest of the ship following suit. As it touched the ground, the ropes were hoisted down from the railing of the deck. Holding on to the ropes, the Rangers all slid right down to the ground, followed by Tommy and Tensou, the latter whom simply flew down. With their feet safely on solid land, they gathered up to follow Tommy to his laboratory somewhere in the woods.

The veteran Ranger could just smell the fresh air somehow unique to Reefside as memories of his time there came to mind, with possibilities of new ones ready to happen.

"Okay, Rangers." Tommy called to them. "My lab shouldn't be too far from here."

"Great." said Jake, sounding like he was not pleased with something. "Now we have to go through this lush forest teeming with mosquitoes and maybe bears…"

"Well, you better be patient, Jake." assured Tommy. "The walk shall be worth it."

Without further complaints, the team resumed their journey with Tommy; Jake groaning quietly behind them.

* * *

After walking for nearly ten minutes into the woods, Tommy and the group had finally reached their destination.

There they saw, a nice little single bungalow in the middle of some open ground, with red brick walls and a wooden porch at where the front door was.

"Well, Jake." Tommy called out to the tired Black Ranger who was wobbling all the way through their trip to the house. "How you holdin' up back there?"

"Ergh…" Jake stopped to cringe his face and scratch his back frantically at the numerous mosquito bites he had sustained. "Why couldn't we… Ergh!" He scratched again. "…take a car or an ATV or something?"

"And where's the fun in that?" mocked Troy. Finally, despite the stress and the itches, Jake had had enough squabbling. Soon, everyone made their way onto the porch and let Tommy open up the door for them.

When he grabbed for the door knob, he pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it up for the Rangers.

"Good thing I had the place locked up." he said. "You'll never know when some people would snoop in and barge in on my stuff. Like some certain teenagers I know…"

When the Rangers entered the building, they could see the interior of the house. A delicate-looking place with wooden walls and wooden furniture, complete with a few dinosaur memorabilia, like a skeleton of a Tyrannosaururs, to go with one of Tommy's favourite pastimes as a fossil hunter.

"Man… Nice crib." complimented Gia.

"It does have that peace and quiet feeling." added Noah. "I can see why you like this place so much."

"If it weren't for some rogue dino experiments messing with our days, it would have been all peace and quiet." joked Tommy. Then, he went for that dinosaur skeleton on a table and grabbed hold of its lower jaw, opening the mouth down.

Suddenly, below the table, the floor began to move as a panel sprung up from out of nowhere, surprising the youngsters. The hole revealed a flight of stairs of stone leading down to some secret chamber of sorts.

"And of course, when things get rough, you got to have one of these." Tommy then led the team down the hole.

Once underground, the Rangers soon found themselves in a dark chamber with the ceiling supported by stone pillars and the ground covered with sand. The room was also filled with more dinosaur antiques and displays and a computer station hooked up on one side of the room. The pillars also had a symbol resembling a dinosaur footprint, glowing bright yellow.

"A secret lair…" Orion praised as he and the others looked around their surroundings of the hideout. Tommy walked towards another end of the room and switched on the lights, revealing more of the room.

"Welcome to the Reefside Command Centre." Tommy welcomed the Rangers to this ancient-looking underground hideout.

 **RRROAARRR!**

Then, a shrieking roar was heard echoing throughout the room, frightening the Rangers and Tensou to the bone, while Tommy only jumped in shock.

"What the heck was that?!" screamed a horrified Emma.

"Ahhh… They're still online." Tommy said as he walked towards a wall in the chamber where he then pressed on a button next to the wall. The wall then opened up like a garage door, revealing yet another room inside.

 **RRROARRR!**

And another chilling roar coupled with some quieter growling, adding more fear to the Rangers unwilling to know what was in that room that Tommy was looking for.

"Oohh… Not to mention really hungry…" Tommy went right in, spooking the Rangers again. They could not believe that he was going to get who knows what would happen to him. Would it eat him? Would it mangle him to bits? Whatever was in there, they were not liking it one bit.

But then, after a few minutes, there was silence. The roaring and growling had ceased. However, the Rangers still wanted to know what happened to Tommy.

"Tommy?" called Troy.

And then…

" **AAAHH!** " The Rangers were suddenly jumping in shock as a being popped his head from the door.

"Whoa. What's wrong, Rangers?" To their absolute relief, the Rangers were now sighing to find Tommy, safe and sound, poking from out of the dark room. He took a good look at the Rangers' faces and was kind of amused at the sight. "Well, don't just stand there. Come over here."

Hesitantly, the Rangers approached the room slowly, still afraid of what might jump out of there.

Once they looked into the room, there they saw what was creeping them up. When they managed to see into the room, they saw a really peculiar sight.

They saw four robotic raptors, each with a different colour of red, blue, yellow and black, lowered down to crouching position as they made no movement. The robo-raptors had saddles on their backs, as if they were meant to be ridden on. With their calm nature, the Rangers could finally take it easy and look in awe.

"What are these?" asked Gia.

"If I remember from the Ranger database, these must be the Raptor Raiders." deduced Noah.

"That's right, Noah." agreed Tommy. "I thought that maybe our friends could use some speed. Though I might have to dig deeper someday to find more of their equipment. That means…" After tending to the Raptor Riders, Tommy walked out of the room, he was followed by the other Rangers. "… we're off to the Cyberspace."

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Hayley's Cyberspace,

Reefside City,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

After finishing up business at Tommy's lab, the Rangers were now on their way to the little café in Reefside City. Fortunately for them, especially Jake, they were now cruising in Tommy's own personal vehicle; an ATV that was parked in the house.

They all stopped outside a local bar house with green and red walls and a bright and wavy sign that featured the name of the place.

"Here we are." Tommy pulled on the brakes, showing the Rangers the building.

The teenagers could see what made the place so great. Aside from all of the other people coming in and out of the building, they could feel a youthful and fun presence within this place that could attract any wandering young adult. Now, they were feeling more excited about entering the café.

"Wow! This place must be chillin'!" screamed Jake.

"Wait 'till you see what's inside." Tommy smirked as he opened his door, with the others exiting the vehicle themselves, aside from an enthusiastic Jake who immediately jumped from the back of the car.

The gang soon went to the doors and into the café, anticipating a whole lot of activities.

* * *

The Rangers entered the bar and immediately were smitten by the fun and energetic atmosphere inside. Booming music being played to a rhythmic beat as some young people were seen walking around, quenching their thirsts with the local beverages and conversing between one another. The place also had a comfortable seating area with a colourful chair in front of a widescreen television with a few teenagers sitting to watch something exciting and awesome for them to cheer about.

To Noah's fascination, there was also a small corner of the bar that had a few video game machines and a long desk with three computers set up on them. It definitely put the 'Cyber' in Hayley's Cyberspace.

The Rangers were then led to the counter where the drinks were being served. As they came to it, Tensou was once again being held in the arms of Gia, remembering to not become a centre of unwanted attention.

"Hmmm…" Tommy looked around the counter, looking for the person in charge of the drinks, only to find that she was not there. "She must be at the back."

And then, the doors behind the counter opened up and out of it came who Tommy was looking for.

She was a woman about Tommy's age, with red hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a brown vest over it, and a pair of blue jeans.

As she came out of the doors, with two glasses of milkshakes in her hands, she soon laid eyes on a certain visitor at the counter.

"Tommy?" She mustered up a bright smile upon seeing that the visitor was none other than Tommy Oliver. "Oh my gosh!" The woman put the cups down for the two customers who ordered the drinks and came from out of the counter to greet her long-time friend.

"It's nice to see you, Hayley." Tommy welcomed the woman by wrapping his arms around her.

"Ditto, Tommy." As they released, Hayley returned to the counter, eager to speak to Tommy, though she was unaware of the other teens accompanying him. She took a white rag and proceeded to wipe away on the table full of wet marks left behind by empty glasses.

"So, how's Kat? You've been taking care of her well?" she teased.

"I rather say she takes care of me more than I'd like to admit."

"Very funny." Once she put away her rag, she finally noticed the teenagers all gathered behind Tommy. "So, who're the kids with you?"

"Oh. I forgot you didn't know them." Tommy gestured to his fellow Rangers. "Guys. I'd like you to meet Hayley Ziktor. She used to help us out with my computers and the Command Centre while I was out fighting evil."

Everyone either waved, bowed or smiled in a welcoming manner.

"And Hayley, meet the new generation of heroes. Team Megaforce"

Hayley could not believe her eyes when she saw these six teenagers and the fact that they were all Rangers like Tommy was really fascinating. Especially since, as she had seen on the news reports from the recent Imperial attacks.

"Oh. So you're all Rangers too? Pleasure to meet you guys." She came to shake each of their hands, to which the Rangers all returned.

"So, nice place you have here, Hayley." complimented Troy.

"Thanks." said Hayley. "But, usually I would have a lot more people than usual."

Wow, the Rangers thought. As if this many people in one place was awesome enough, it seemed that Hayley's Cyberspace was the hottest spot in the city.

"Thanks to those alien invaders attacking Earth, the number of customers I used to get dwindled quite badly. But it's certainly a good thing there's still some of my more loyal customers coming in."

"But, if you don't mind me asking this, why would you let the place run even during these times of war?" asked Noah, hoping to mean no offense. Fortunately, Hayley smiled in understanding.

"Well, I was considering to shut it down for a while. But then…" She then thought in her mind of her decision to keep the place running. "I remembered that we should show those clowns that we humans mean business. So to keep the spirit of Reefside alive, I decided to let the place run. And fortunately, it paid off."

Hayley then exited her counter to talk with the Rangers and Tommy, though she did so quietly to avoid any uninvited guests.

"It turned out that a lot of people wanted to show the Empire that we weren't going to be threatened so easily, especially since we know that the planet is in good hands." She smiled at each one of the many heroes, including Tommy, who she was referring to. "So, to celebrate, we would occasionally tune in to the news and everyone would be cheering you guys on every time we see you on the big screen. Even some of the parents agreed to let their kids out every once in a while, after much persuasion and extreme caution of course."

The Rangers all felt really touched by the people here in the café. These people believed in them just as many of the world's population did, but to cheer for them in such a lively place was especially a special feeling for them.

"Man, I guess we should thank you for helping us out." cheered Emma. "All this support is much appreciated."

"Oh no." insisted Hayley. "We should thank **you** for making our world a better place."

"Trust me, Hayley." said Tommy in agreement. "These kids have been very helpful for us so far."

The happy conversation was about to continue on. However, there so happened to be another familiar face appearing right about now.

"Tommy?"

Everyone turned around to see the man who called the senior. Tommy looked at the man and immediately, he displayed another welcome smile.

"Trent?" The two men went over and gave each other a high-five and a brotherly hug.

"It's so good to see you here, man!" greeted the White Dino Thunder Ranger.

"You too, Trent. So you still working here?" asked Tommy, noticing the white apron Trent was wearing.

"Of course, man." Trent smiled as he looked at Hayley. "I've gotta keep this place in check. Plus, Hayley's still giving me a decent salary."

"Decent?" Hayley played on with the conversation. "Oh, so you're not satisfied with your pay after all?"

"Hey, Hayley. I was just kidding." He chuckled as he took off his apron, slightly whipping it around his arm before tucking it into a crumpled ball and putting it on the counter.

Tommy then turned to the younger teens behind him and introduced them to the former White Ranger. "These are the Megaforce Rangers. I'm sure you know who they are."

"Well, I was there during the Legendary Battle after all. But of course, it's so cool to finally meet in the flesh." Trent shook each and every one of their hands, welcoming the Rangers in his presence.

"I could say the same, man." Orion remarked as he went to shake Trent's hand. The older man gladly accepted the gesture and returned with his own hand, shaking Orion's. Soon, he went over to greet the rest of the gang.

"So, what brings you guys here? With all that's happening to the Earth, I would've thought you guys would be out there saving the world and all."

"Well…" But then, Tommy rubbed the back of his head, getting ready to show Trent his answer.

The gesture was quickly noted by Hayley and Trent. The rubbing of the head. They knew well enough that whenever Tommy did this, it meant something really serious.

"Trent. We… need to talk." Expecting something big, Trent took a while to react, nodding his head, willing to go with what Tommy wanted to do with him.

"O-Okay." But as he was ready to listen, Tommy interrupted.

"Maybe not here though. You think we could go to your place? I would love to catch up with your dad too."

"Hmmmm…" Trent gave it some more thought before finally accepting Tommy's offer. It would be nice to see his dad and Tommy interact after some time. Who knows? Whatever Tommy had in mind might have had something to do with his father as well.

"Sure. Hayley?" Trent then turned to his boss, seeking her permission to leave work for a while. It was a good thing that Hayley understood Tommy's business with the Power Rangers. Otherwise, she would have been forced to cut his pay for putting aside his job for reasons unknown.

"Go ahead, Trent. You know I can manage on my own." She took no time to allow Trent to leave with Tommy to head on over to the Mercer household. "See you guys later."

"Don't worry. We'll see you soon." Tommy and Trent waved to Hayley and walked towards the door. "Let's go, Orion."

"Right away, Tommy." Orion acknowledged before saying goodbye to his friends before following his seniors outside.

"Oh, and Rangers." Tommy stopped to turn to the rest of the squad. "Feel free to stick around. You'll be bound to find who you're looking for."

The Rangers nodded as they saw the trio leave the building.

"So, Orion." Trent called to his junior. "How's it been being a Sixth Ranger and all?" The conversation was then unheard as the three Rangers left the building.

The trio now gone, the Megaforce Rangers now took this time to plan out their own next moves.

"Alright. So… where do we start?"

"I guess Jake and I can move for the high school and find Conner." Troy suggested.

All this while, though, Hayley was listening in to the Rangers' conversation. If Tommy was here to see Trent, she knew instantly that the Megaforce Rangers were not just in the café to hang out and have fun. She had the feeling that they were there for something more.

And with Trent on Tommy's side, then that could mean that they were here for the rest of the Dino Thunder Rangers as well. Thus, back in her old days, she offered to help them find their targets.

"Well, last I heard." Hayley suggested. "Conner should be teaching football at the school right about now at this hour. You boys better get going if you wanna catch him."

"Thanks, Hayley." Troy smiled at Hayley, thankful for her cooperation.

"I've been working with Tommy and the Rangers for quite some time. I should know well enough about what's going on here." She rested her head on her hands with her elbows on the counter.

"Yeah?" asked Noah.

"I mean. The news clearly shows it. With Tommy's old team back in the fight, you guys are being back the gangs, aren't you?"

The team had to admit it, but Hayley was a real genius. Good thing she was already an ally to them. How difficult would it be for them to bring this stuff up to an unknown stranger?

"Well, we can't really guarantee that the other Rangers would be a hundred percent in this." explained Troy. "But we could use all the help we can get."

"I'm sure the guys here would be willing to be Rangers again. They all owed Tommy so much for helping them with their lives. It all seemed like yesterday when they were three arrogant teens who wanted nothing to do with each other and what they would be thrust upon." Hayley reminisced back in the old days. "Next thing they knew it, they became the best of friends and some of the greatest heroes in the world."

"We couldn't agree anymore." praised Noah, speaking for the rest of the team.

Then, Hayley looked upon to the cyber corner of video games, noticing a single sign of interest by one of the team.

"Oh, Noah. I see you like video games?" she asked the boy.

"I, uh… I guess you could say that…" Noah sheepishly admitted.

"Well, if Tommy permits it, you can go ahead and have a blast."

"Oh, I… I shouldn't… I mean, I'm supposed to be on duty." Noah tried to refuse.

"Dude." Jake held his friend by the shoulder. "If the boss says you can have fun, then you should have fun. Besides, Tommy did say we are free to stick around here."

Noah then tried to think about the suggestion. Maybe it would be some time for a break. He did walk through a dense forest after all. So maybe it would be a good time for some fun to relieve himself from all the walking.

"You're right. I'll do that." Finally, the computer expert agreed.

"Right this way." Hayley showed him the way, leading him to show the ropes.

"Well, I guess that's settled. Now, if you ladies don't mind, Troy and I gotta bolt." Jake suggested as he and Troy were ready to roll to the school to meet Conner.

"Alright." agreed Gia. "If you boys run into any trouble, be sure to call us." She then moved forward and gave Jake a kiss to the cheek.

"Sure thing." acknowledged Troy, taking Tensou from Gia's hands. He sure wouldn't want to keep Tensou frozen in his state for long, would he? At once, the two boys and their robotic assistant, who was glad to finally not pretend like some inanimate toy, were on their way to the door, leaving the two girls and Noah in the Cyberspace.

Just then, Emma and Gia soon laid eyes on the empty stage with a drum set, a guitar placed on a stand, and a microphone right in the middle.

Gia took one look at her best friend and grinned into a smirk, coming up with a way to excite Emma.

"Oh, Emma…" She sang to Emma teasingly, nudging the latter's shoulder with her own.

"Hmmm?" Her attention caught, Emma looked to her friend wondering what the blonde girl had in her mind, judging from that tone of hers. Gia then moved her eyes to point out to the stage for her.

"You see what I see?" Emma fell confused, but as soon as she saw Gia's face directed at the stage, she already knew what was in store for her mischievous friend.

Emma had a pretty good idea what Gia was trying to imply, and she was not liking it.

"Oh no." She interjected, swaying her hands at front. "I… don't think I should."

"Oh, come on." insisted Gia. Then, she began to shove Emma up to the stage against her will. The Pink Ranger still hesitated to go on to do what Gia wanted her to.

Sing for the crowd.

However, despite her pleas to refuse, Emma did find giving herself a shot at trying to sing at stage to be rather tempting. She did love to let her voice out and sing melodious tunes to brighten up her day, but she would be very nervous when doing so in public.

The last time she sang in public was the one time she had to sing to combat the horrendous screeching tones of a long gone minion of Vrak's, but this was far different as she would have to sing to wandering people.

"Just go for it." Gia, as always, stood by her side and stood Emma in place on the stage before heading back down to watch her friend perform.

Much to Emma's uneasiness, her standing on the stage and her reluctant hold on the microphone was starting to grab more attention to herself as people began to stop at front to see this new girl getting ready to sing.

With a good number of people getting interested, she continued to look around, wishing to say something to the crowd. However, there was

Suddenly, as she was about to speak or let out a note, there was a pull of the stool next to her. When she turned to look, she saw an almost unexpected turn of events. Gia too faced to the same direction and displayed the same reaction.

The person who moved the stool then took a seat on it and pulled out what appeared to be the very guitar that was on the stage.

She was a young woman with golden curvy blonde hair with slightly brown highlights dressed in a yellow long-sleeved shirt underneath a black vested dress. On top of her head, a black fedora with a white frill wrapped around it.

She then adjusted herself by placing the body of the guitar to rest on her lap while her fingers fiddled with the strings as she seemed to be prepared to play along with the girl at the stage.

The two Rangers were still utterly surprised when they saw the woman just sitting down next Emma with a guitar at the ready. However, it was not because of the sudden appearance of the woman itself, but rather, who the woman really was.

"Hey." greeted the blonde woman. "Are you familiar with 'Freak You Out'?" She then asked Emma, who was still stuck in her state of amazement enough for her to startle.

"Y-Yeah." She managed to reply.

"Cool." The girl was quick to notice the nervous look on Emma's face and immediately reached out to her with a hand to Emma's shoulder. "Hey. Chill out. You can do this. Just breath in… and breath out. Relax and let the music take you away."

And so, without further ado, Emma mustered up some courage to overcome her little stage fright before grabbing the microphone, ready to unleash her voice.

The song soon began with the strumming of the guitar, with a nice little start through the plucking of the strings in a melodious pattern. Almost immediately the beginning of the music alone was enough to get people pulled into the act.

As the blonde woman played the beat of the music, Emma began to picture the lyrics in her head as she remembered one of the many songs that have captivated her for years.

Meanwhile, during the setup, Noah was already seated at the computer table with Hayley supervising the boy. The woman could easily see the boy's eagerness of trying out some of the bar's games judging by the look on his excited. It almost reminded her of a certain other genius in mind.

"Okay, Noah. You just make yourself comfortable and try out our stuff.

"Uh, okay." However, despite his excitement, Noah was still uncertain if he should be having fun at all. He was technically on a mission to find the Ethan James after all, and he was not willing to let a few video games get in the way of his responsibility. Such was his attitude towards situations like the one endangering the human race.

However, as Hayley insisted, she seemed to have shown him a brighter side of having fun even in the middle of a crisis. And perhaps, with all the fighting and thinking he had been doing for the organization, it could be a good time to take a break and have some form of fun to help him cool off his nerves. What better way to do that then blast a few minions… well, through a computer, that is…

Thus, finally, he had conceded to going through the computer and let himself be immersed in his digital world. Logging into the system, he had scanned the desktop screen for anything to go around with. Then, after looking for a second, he stumbled upon a familiar shortcut to a certain game he was getting fond of recently.

"Yes! My payback shall come, wizard!" He pumped his fist with determination loaded in like a save file, familiarizing himself with the controls he used on his laptop and ready to combat the wizard who he believed had outsmarted him for the last time.

Back at the stage, with the guitar playing along, Emma was about to begin the song with the first verse. Breathing one more confident breath of self-assurance, she opened her mouth and let her voice do the rest.

 **(Play 'Freak You Out' by Emma Lahana)**

 _Yeah, yeah_

With the first two sentences sung with a slow but gentle start, the girl next to Emma continued to pluck on. The synchronous playing had given Emma more of a push to continue on, fighting her stage fright with every note.

 _Yeah, yeah_

This point on, as the guitar played through the song, the girl had her confidence boosted ten-fold, as if the same spirit that pushed her to become a Power Ranger was now bringing out the singer within her. Her voice was now improved upon by this climbing force backed by the melody of the guitar.

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah yeah_

The song was then followed by what sounded like drum beats by a random guy joining in the band. The sudden drum bash had spooked Emma a little, but she relented; continuing her course. Finally, to top it off, one more man approached the stage with his electric guitar plugged into a speaker down on the floor. Once Emma resumed her singing, he then played along with the beat with the guitar.

 _I can't tell you why_

 _But I can't stop thinking about you, baby._

 _Oh yeah…_

With the slow beginning coming to a halt, the musicians pumped up the volume a little with a little more power to the song, prompting Emma to go on further.

 _Don't you think it's time?_

 _I walked around every word you're saying._

 _Oh yeah…_

The performance then plays out to prepare for the main chorus, building up before the empowering moment in the song. Instinctively, Emma followed up on the flow with the band.

 _Trying hard to figure out._

 _Tell me what it's all about_

' _Cuz I don't want to freak you out…_

 _Freak you out…_

 _Freak you out!_

At last, the time came for the chorus. An immediate thrust in the music had pumped everyone in the crowd and on stage up with pure youthful energy which even Noah couldn't help but pause his game session to listen to Emma sing with the band.

Emma's spirits were elevated to the fullest as the song becomes even more empowering.

 _I want to know_

 _Know where you're at_

 _I'm at the front_

 _But baby, you're still in the back!_

 _Oh, can you tell me where it's at?_

The crowd began to jump up and down in joy, with claps to go around. Gia was especially rocking out with her best friend taking the microphone with full stride and spirit as she sang her heart out.

Emma was indeed letting her full inner strength into her voice, bringing with her a magical performance as the chorus came to an end.

 _I gotta know_

 _Know where you're at!_

 _I'm all alone waiting for you to ask!_

 _Oh, can you tell me where_

 _Tell me where it's at?_

Once the chorus had stopped for the second verse, Emma took another huge breath before she would continue on for the bridge part of the song, with the music coming to a very calm and quiet tune with only the guitars to back up her singing.

 _Freak you out…_

 _Freak you out…_

 _Freak you out…_

 _Freak you out…_

 _Freak you out…_

 _Freak you out…_

 _Freak you out…_

 _Didn't I try to let you know?_

 _Didn't I try to tell you so…?_

 _Yeah, yeah yeah!_

And soon, the song continued to an instrumental solo by the band, leaving Emma to joyfully and lightly dance to the rhythm. As she stepped to the beat, Emma could watch the girl next to her playing her guitar with so much passion and feeling. It's almost no wonder that she was talented, but much to the general public's unknowing, this woman had much more talent that they would believe. Not because she's a pop sensation, but she was something bigger.

As the band finished up their solo part, Emma was about to continue her part, but then she was suddenly cut off when the woman opened her mouth and instead, sang on for her, with a voice that earned more cheers to the performance.

 _Yeah yeah…_

 _Yeah yeah…_

 _I want to know_

 _Know where you're at._

 _I'm at the front_

 _But you're still at the back._

The singer then looked to Emma and bobbed her head to the side, signalling her to sing along with her.

 _Oh, can you tell me where_

 _Tell me where it's at?_

When the two sang together for the first time, the symphony was so harmonious that the crowd wooed and whistled loudly.

 _ **Emma**_ _: I want to know._

 _ **Woman**_ _: Can you tell me where it's at?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: I want to know._

 _ **Woman**_ _: Can you tell me where it's at?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: I want to know._

 _ **Woman**_ _: Can you tell me?_

 _ **Emma**_ _: I want to know._

 _ **Woman**_ _: Tell me!_

At the final part of the song, the two girls sang together with all their heart and soul, bringing the song in for one sensational finish.

 _I want to know_

 _Know where you're at._

 _I'm at the front_

 _But you're still at the back._

 _Oh, can you tell me where_

 _Tell me where you're at?_

 _I gotta know_

 _Know where you're at._

 _I'm all alone waiting for you to ask._

 _Oh, can you tell me where_

 _Tell me where you're at?_

The man with the electric guitar and the drummer gave one simultaneous strum or bang as the song finally reached its ending, leaving the classical guitar and voices of the two women to conclude it.

 _Freak you out_

 _Freak you out_

 _Freak you out_

 _Freak you out_

At last, the guitar sounds slowly died out as the performance came to a beautiful end.

The crowd roared in cheers all around. Gia wooed herself as she thrust her fist out to her best friend and the woman with her. Of course, the two other band members did a fantastic job, too. The performers bowed or clapped with the audience as everyone disembarked in high spirits.

Finally, once the crowd was dispersed, Gia went up and gleefully hugged her friend, who returned with an embrace as well.

"You were awesome, Em!" cheered Gia. "And you said you couldn't do it?" Emma herself could not help but squeal in excitement. She was so astonished by how brilliant she was back there, but what was more enthralling was the surprise at the beginning.

Then, the two separated before, at their side, stood the same singer who joined Emma in her performance. Putting the guitar down on the floor to lean next to her stool, she went over to shake hands with the two girls.

"Hey! That was some fine singing!" she praised to Emma.

"Th-thanks." Emma shyly thanked. "But I usually don't do much singing, to be honest."

"Are you kidding?" the girl insisted. "I have a singing career for years, and you have such a beautiful voice. I think any studio would be unlucky enough to **not** have you."

Emma accepted the compliment before the conversation shifted to a very important manner. Gia moved forward to speak.

"It's such an honour to meet you at last, Kira." she said.

At last, the girl they were searching for; Kira Ford. Finally, they meet the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger in person.

"Oh, I'm just as thrilled to see you guys too." admitted Kira. "You know; you guys have made us really proud as Rangers."

"We really appreciate that, Kira." The girls then moved to the lounge area, where they finally rested their backs down on bean bags to talk about their day.

"I really admired your singing, Emma." Kira brought up Emma's tremendous talent again. "We should do it again some time."

"That'd be great, Kira." the Pink Ranger gleefully agreed. Kira then stretched her arms out before slumping down on her bean bag.

"Don't you just love it here on Reefside? The Sun, the surf, and the pretty weird stuff that's happened here." joked Kira.

"Ermm… We have been here for only an hour, so..." Emma wondered to find an answer to the question. "But seeing how everyone's still lively here, it must be fun to live here."

"Yeah." agreed Gia. "I mean; it would have been **really** chillin' here. If it weren't for the Empire and all…"

"Ugh. Trust me." Kira flicked her hands in disgust at the new villainous crooks coming to attack the planet. "We always have a way of attracting some intergalactic jerks, am I right?"

As the trio sat back at their talk, the younger girls now had to find a way to talk to their new friend about what they really came here for.

"So…" Kira shot back up from her bean bag, directing her attention to Gia and Emma. "What brings you guys here to Reefside? Thought about visiting us or…"

"Actually, Tommy sent us here." answered Gia, earning a surprised look on Kira's face.

"Dr. O was here?" The girls were kind of amused to hear such a nickname from Kira. They soon wondered what might occur if **they** used the nickname on him?

"Yeah. He was here a few minutes ago." said Emma. "He went off with Trent and the Silver Ranger, Orion."

"Aw bummer. I just missed him." Kira playfully moaned as she looked down with a mocking pout, which made the other girls giggle in amusement.

"Well, he did want to see you." explained Gia.

"Really? That's so cool! Where is he now? Did he have something important?" Kira's questions came so fast that the girls needed some time to explain. When they did mention, they took it a little seriously. Kira noticed the looks on their faces and decided to listen in carefully.

"Well… he was here for you and your friends." said Emma.

"My friends? Oh, you mean the other Rangers. So, what did he want?"

* * *

While the girls discussed some things with Kira, there was just one section of the bar that was getting a little too quiet.

Noah, in his resumed hunt for the wizard in that dreaded level, was still trying to engage and gain ground on the computer-controlled boss. However, as much as tried, skill or luck, there was just no way to beat him.

"Argh!" He moaned in defeat as he rested his elbow on the table, placing his forehead down on his palm, rubbing it with distress in his body. "Not again… Just how am I going to beat this guy?"

With some new determination in his mind, he quickly moved forward to try the game again. He was not going let this simple set of codes and pixels defeat him like this.

"So, you stuck at beating the wizard too, huh?"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a deeper voice coming from behind him. Pausing the game, he turned around to find a taller man dressed in a black hoodie, with the hood covering his head. Beneath the hoodie, he wore a blue buttoned-up shirt inside and a pair of black jeans to go with the colour.

With the hood up, Noah could not really see the man's face properly, but he had the stinging feeling that he knew this person somewhere.

The man looked down on Noah with a knowing smile before pulling out the chair from underneath the desk and sat next to the kid.

"Yeah. I mean, this guy is so hard to beat and…" Noah admitted with a heavy heart. The man patted Noah in the back, feeling his pain somewhat like someone who had been through Noah did.

"Trust me, man. I had my fair share of torture from him." he agreed. "I had to use cheats to beat 'em, but even that got me into some trouble. Do you mind?" With Noah's plight in mind, the man decided to shift in, with Noah allowing some space for him, and help him out.

But then, the man, wanting to make it easier for himself to play the game, he slipped his hood down and revealed his face. Noah turned to look at the man, whose face was hooked to the screen. Looking at the now visible face, Noah was shocked to find out about the man himself.

"You… You're Ethan James!" This man named Ethan stopped typing on the keyboard and looked to Noah, smiling at him as if he was expecting his answer.

"That's me. Don't wear it out. Nice to meet 'ya… um?" He wrapped his fingers up into a fist and showed it to Noah. The younger boy knew that this was a sign for a fist bump, and gladly returned the gesture with his own fist, thumping them together.

"Noah. Noah Carver."

"So, you must be my protégé?" asked Ethan. "My successor in a long line of blue heroes?"

"Yeah." acknowledged Noah. "I mean, it's really an honour."

"Hey man. You and your fellow Rangers were the real MVP's here. Especially after what I've seen you guys do at that battle against those tin-heads." acclaimed Ethan. Noah was getting elated to hear such compliments from these senior Rangers nowadays.

"Oh yeah. X-Borgs. You got to wonder who builds these things and expect a win against us." He insulted the enemy with arrogance, but it was arrogance that was much appreciated. The two then resumed their attention to the video game, with Ethan already making progress against some Triptoids getting in his way to the wizard's shack.

Noah watched the master at work, looking towards Ethan's gameplay with praise and awe, beating back these minions with such ease. That made him wish to know how Ethan was able to play through the game so far like it was a toddler's puzzle.

"How are you so good in this game?" asked Noah. "I've beaten back for days by this old program."

"Just because a game's old, doesn't mean it's easier." Ethan coolly told the boy. "It's like the phrase, 'You can't teach a dog new tricks'. That's a really uncool sentence, man. I mean, Tommy's old, but do you see him cracking a few bones and beaten down easily?"

Noah smiled, taking the point well enough.

Then, the mention of Tommy made him remember of his mission. While Ethan was making his way to the old wizard's shack, Noah talked to Ethan about his purpose in the Cybercafé.

"Actually, Tommy was here a few minutes ago." explained Noah.

"Oh, really?" Ethan looked at Noah interestingly, while getting ready to face his old enemy. "I haven't seen the ol' palaeontologist come by though."

"Well, he left off with Trent and another friend of mine. He wanted to see you."

"Hmmm. No surprise there." Ethan then engaged the wizard in battle. In an instant, Noah kept quiet for a while and decided to watch how Ethan battled the extremely difficult opponent.

He watched at how Ethan moved about as the wizard fired up waves of fireballs at him while he made moves on him with a sword strike at each passing move. After each strike, the boss changes up his attacks. First, it would be the fireballs. Next, there would be lightning strikes from above. And finally, the last wave of attacks came in the form of a massive quake that would damage him unless he jumped from the danger.

And when he was certain that Ethan would win, Noah had finally spoken up

"Actually, he did have something important for you, and he sent me to tell you."

Finally, after a tumultuous confrontation, Noah watched as the wizard had lost all of his health and warped away in defeat. Ethan released himself from the controls and looked to Noah, curious at his statement.

"Then, what did Dr. O have in mind?"

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Reefside High School,

Reefside City,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

"Man, this place sure is hospitable." Jake's sense of sarcasm had shed some irony to the place he and Troy were at.

The campus of a high school, where Tommy had mentioned was filled with lively students and wonderful teachers, was now an abandoned complex with very few people wandering around. None of them were students from the looks of the situation.

"Maybe they're on school break." suggested Tensou.

"Come on, guys." Troy was serious about the area's quiet and lonely presence. "It's obvious that the school must be spooked about the Empire. Like the rest of the city."

It was really not like the Cybercafé where people would brave the odds and have fun in the midst of an evil invasion, but chaos seemed to have spread like wildfire, and ever since Angel Grove, no one was safe.

The patrons at Hayley's place were bold enough to stand up to the Empire by celebrating, but there was not enough room for going to school at the same time.

As the boys walked towards the school, they made their way to the entrance of the school, with the front door protected by a roof. When they approached the door, they saw a woman dressed in black with hints of green, with spectacles in front of her eyes, working with some people carrying crates from out of the door.

They decided to ask around to see if their man, Conner McKnight, was seen in these parts. It might a small possibility considering the dire situation happening to the world, but it was a good start. Troy called for the lady at the door, who stopped to find two young men and a robotic bust of a bird in the former's hands, just as soon as the men carrying the crates left with their heavy cargo.

"Oh, can I help you?" The woman greeted. "If you're looking for applications here, then I'm afraid we're close until this alien invasion would ever end." She groaned a little at the mention of the invasion.

"Oh no. Um…" Jake tried to answer. "We're here for someone from this school. Um, Conner McKnight?"

Then, the woman's face perked up when Jake said the name of the former student. With interest, she gave the two a welcome face.

"Oh. So you are. Then you must be the Rangers Tommy told me about."

The two boys were surprised to hear that this woman they do not even know mentioning Tommy, let alone knowing that they were Rangers.

"Y-you know Tommy?" asked Troy, still thrilled to hear her sudden revelation.

"He called me just this morning, saying that there were a few kids coming over to find Conner McKnight. So, of course, you're the boys he was referring to." she explained. "And, I can see that you must be thinking about how I know you're Rangers. Well, let's just say, I've had my fair share of the Ranger business."

"Well, it's always good to meet an ally. I'm Troy, and this is Jake." Troy reached out and the two shook hands.

"Glad to hear. I'm Principal Elsa Randall." She gladly accepted the handshake, with a hint of hurt in her voice at the former sentence, like she was haunted by a distant past. "I really wish things could just go normal for once." She turned around and walked into the school, leading the two boys in.

They walked into the hallway to find the place completely vacant apart from a few workers carrying out anything they could find from the school.

"This is like one big move you're planning." joked Jake.

"Tell me about it." admitted Elsa. "Ever since Angel Grove was attacked, the government has ordered all schools to be evacuated and made closed until the crisis is averted. Hmph." She huffed in disbelief. "Crisis? Yeah right."

"Then, what about places like Hayley's Cyberspace?" wondered Jake.

"Well, as far as Tommy told me, there are some places that he was able to convince the government to keep open. And with our greatest understanding, we had to accept the fact that Reefside High would have to shut down." She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes with her fingers, stressed with how much work was being done to the school only for it to be halted by the news of the invasion.

"But, I'm happy to know that we have you kids helping us out. Just as my former student did long ago." She put her glasses back on and smiled at the boys behind her, grateful for the work the Power Rangers had put into saving the world. "Right. So, if you're looking for Mr. McKnight, he's at the soccer field just outside the building. You can't miss it."

"Okay. Thanks." The two boys shook Principal Randall's hand again before walking towards the field. "You want some help with this stuff though?"

"It's okay, young man." insisted the principal. "You have bigger fish to fry. I wouldn't want to get in the way."

"Then we'll be on our way." The boys bid their farewell before venturing off to find Conner, leaving Principal Randall to help out with the moving.

The trio were already in a corridor looking for the field when they were interrupted by a sudden energetic voice. However, they decided to move on without tending to the matter.

"Now, Devin." a blonde lady, marching through the same corridor behind Troy, Jake and Tensou, called the man beside her. "We're here as always to report about the invasion of the Empire."

"Isn't that what we've been doing the whole time, Cassidy?" The man groaned as he struggled to lift the heavy camera on his back.

"Shush!" she hushed the man with a finger to her glossed lips. "Anyway, we should start by asking questions. So you make sure to get my good side."

"Shouldn't we be at like, the city or something. I mean look at this place. It's like a ghost town here."

"A reporter never leaves any place unchecked! So shush, and work with me." As she trotted further and Devin dragging along, they soon spotted what appeared to be two boys in the school. While Devin wondered why would students be here at the abandoned school, Cassidy could not give a darn and moved to intercept.

"Oh hey!" Cassidy called the two boys, assuming that they were students. "You two." They responded with astonished looks on their faces. "Cassidy Cornell. Reefside News. We would like to ask you some questions." But then, as her partner was adjusting his camera, she moved closer and covered her lips behind her hand.

"And make this look good." she whispered in her nosy attitude. "I need some material here. Thanks."

Troy and Jake were really confused, though Jake came to expect this from a nosy reporter. Nevertheless, they decided to accept the offer and complied anyway. The camera rolled as Devin positioned himself to screen his partner and the two boys.

Cassidy adjusted her hair and made sure her lips were glossed perfectly before closing her mirror down and keeping it away in her pocket and grabbing the microphone.

"Cassidy Cornell, reporting live from Reefside High!" She began her report with a cheer. "I am here, in this empty high school of my teen years, and just so happened to find two young men wandering around this place." She then moved to Jake, who was trying to expect questions from her. "Now, young man. I want to know, as a youngster here in Reefside and all. What do you think about the invasion of the alien Empire threatening our very human race?"

She moved the microphone to Jake's mouth. The boy, still kind of nervous, answered her question as best as he could.

"Uhhh…" he stuttered. "I… Hi, mum." He awkwardly called, waving to the camera. "Uh. I… would have to say. These aliens are just the worst things that have ever happened to us." Suddenly, that stuttering was replaced by new courage and passion in his opinions. "They just come here and tell us what to do, destroy everything in sight and think they could rule over us."

Troy grinned at his friend's words, with a mutual displeasure towards their enemy. He was really proud of Jake for expressing his hostility towards the Empire for it was for the good of his power to make sure his enemy gets the message.

"That's some harsh words you got there. But then again, this is an invasion, so…" Cassidy thanked Jake for his answer and then moved to question Troy. "And you, handsome." Troy could have sworn that he twitched a little at the suggestive flirtatious move. "Anything you would like to say about our greatest heroes, the Power Rangers?"

Now this was a question Troy could answer. It's been asked to him several times over at his school, so without hesitation, he gladly talked to the microphone and delivered his speech.

"Well, I can definitely say that Earth is in good hands." Jake and Tesnou listened to their friend with touched hearts. "The Power Rangers have been protecting us for many years, and I believe that with their power and service to humanity, they can beat back the Empire just like the rest."

Even Cassidy and Devin were pleased with the answer. With Troy done, Cassidy made for the camera and delivered her words to it.

"There you go, ladies and gentlemen!" she called. "Some inspiring words from some hopeful teenagers." Then, what she next was somewhat out of her character, but her tone was a real treat for the Rangers. "They're right. With this planet under siege, I know that with all our heart, the Power Rangers will continue to save us and thwart the villains from our world. So, whoever you are, Power Rangers, we, as your biggest supporters and fans, thank you for protecting us."

Troy and Jake smiled gratefully, listening to Cassidy's passionate speech, knowing that the people she was referring to were themselves. This woman may be snobby, but she ain't a total pushover.

"And now, back to the weather guy!" Finally, after the brief report, Devin put off his camera and Cassidy could relax at last, breathing out a sigh of relief. "How did we do?" She frantically asked her cameraman, who looked through with the footage.

However, they failed to notice that the two boys were already gone by the time Devin finished rolling through the footage.

"We're all good." he confirmed.

"Phew!" She wrapped her arm around her partner for a job well done. "Great. I always knew I could depend on you."

"Thanks, Cass." He put down the camera and checked with it. "But, you know, Cass?" He wondered. "You could have like, mentioned about knowing some of the Rangers. I mean for bonus points?"

"Are you kidding me, Dev?" she spoke, appalled. "Didn't you forget we promised Dr. Oliver and the gang that we kept their identities a secret? Why would I-?!"

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Verinora's Flagship

Earth's Orbit,

Earth,

Solar System,

" _Power Rangers. We, as your biggest supporters and fans, thank you for protecting us."_

The screen was switched off. Arkanos had nothing more to watch as he continued to work with his new weapon. Holding it in his arms, he made his way to a table filled with tools and a broken up blaster in the middle.

"So, you think the Rangers will save your precious little city, yes?" Arkanos muttered to the reporter on screen.

He then placed the canister of the chemicals upright and took a smaller test tube and scooped up a bit of the goo. With the tube filled to the brim, he poured the small concoction into the blaster through the glass tube placed in like an ammo magazine.

"Well, think again." Once the blaster is loaded, he took it up to his face and inspected it all around, admiring the genius that he had devised, with countless wonders of human devolution in his mind as he imagined his Empire with an army of reptilian slaves.

"Now, for a few test subjects…" He then called upon three X-Borgs, all lined up and awaiting his orders. However, what they would be tasked with would not be so pleasant. Arkanos ordered the men to stand firm and still as he prepared his new weapon.

Then, aiming it at them, he fired the device at them, releasing a blast of green primordial goo that splattered all over their heads.

The troops reeled back from the slimy concoctions oozing on their heads. But then, there was an utter silence.

Arkanos could watch as the X-Borgs began to shake violently, flailing around wildly throughout the room, bashing themselves against the walls of the room. Their cold and suffering shrieks wailed across the area, banging their bodies down and over.

Suddenly, when the shaking intensified, Arkanos saw the genius of his work come to life. The X-Borgs' limbs began to tear through their uniforms, revealing a rather disturbing display of scaly skin and thorny appendages. Once the torturous transformation continued, the bodies soon began to reveal their demonic forms. Arkanos grinned at their suffering new shapes.

No more were they the silver and shining knights of the Empire, loyal to the end. Now, they were nothing more than reptilian beasts, still humanoid, but were now beyond composed or obedient. They were now wild and raging reptiles ready to destroy whatever they saw. However, it seemed that they do preserve their loyal nature as they corralled around Arkanos, waiting for his call.

The growls and the moans continued to enthral the General, signalling the birth of his new scientific breakthrough.

"Soon, I shall turn your world into a prehistoric wasteland for the Empire to enslave mankind. Prepare for a new age of the dinosaurs!"

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Reefside High School,

Reefside City,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

The two managed to find their way to the soccer field. An empty patch of grass with two goal posts on each side of the field.

Again, like the rest of the school, there seemed to be no one there.

Except…

 **THUD!**

"Huh?" Troy listened to what sounded like the sound of an object being hit, followed by a minor grunt. He looked to where the noise came from.

When he looked there, he saw a tall and muscular man with a red sleeveless jersey worn with a pair of red shorts and black soccer shoes. He had messy brown hair and grown facial hair around his mouth. The man was seen kicking a few soccer balls to the goal far out in front of him.

Joined by Jake and Tensou, Troy walked forward to watch the man kicking the balls. For Jake, anything to do with football was worth watching.

And surely enough, the football player was showing a grand set of kicks to them. The player began with one ball and kicked it up in the air. While the ball was in mid-air, the man proceeded to leap up high in the air and made a spectacular spin kick, thrusting the ball with lightning speed towards the goalpost. The net that cushioned the ball was sent back all the way, showing the power of the kick delivered.

The boys on the ground were astounded by such power in that one kick. Jake could hardly contain his excitement just watching that immensely powerful force just pushing the net away.

The footballer landed back on the ground on his two feet, crouching down to soften his landing before rising up with sweat dripping down his face, unaware that two boys were coming over to him.

Clearly, this was the guy they were looking for.

"Conner McKnight?" Troy spoke out. Finally, the two Red Rangers came face-to-face as Conner responded to the call.

Seeing these two boys, Conner immediately displayed a welcome expression. It seemed that wherever they went, Troy and Jake, along with their friends, would always be recognized by the Legendary Rangers.

The two sides approached each other, greeting with a handshake each.

"You two the Megaforce Rangers?" Conner asked. "Principal Randall told me you were coming."

"I see." said Troy. "It's so great to meet you. I'm Troy."

"Pleasure's all mine, dude." Conner welcomed back. "And you are?" He then looked towards Jake, who was still dazed by how awesome this football star was.

"Oh, uh. Jake. My name's Jake." He then high-fived the man. "That was just… rad football skills!"

"I know right?" Conner chuckled with pride. "I've had a lot of practice."

"It shows." Troy pointed to the goalpost, where he could see the net still swaying to and fro from the football strike. "You know; Jake is pretty much the footballer himself."

"Oh no!" Jake interjected. "I'm… not that good!"

"Come on, man." Conner punched his shoulder lightly. "If Troy says you're the footballer, take it with pride." His comments had made Jake rather proud right now. Immediately, the boy nodded firmly. "Now, that's some spirit." The senior pointed out with Jake's enthusiasm.

The three men walked towards the school, leaving behind the now unoccupied field. Wanting to get to know Conner, Troy moved to talk to him.

"So, Conner." he said. "Tommy told us that you're a successful football player. How's your career so far before… all of this?"

"Doing pretty cool." Conner answered. "I've had ups and downs in my day." Jake also listened into the conversation with glee, clearly invested in Conner's football career. "But it was all good. Last week, I was invited by Principal Randall to help teach students football."

Then, Conner displayed some disappointment on his face.

"But then, just a few days ago, the government ordered for all schools to be vacated after the warnings increased about the Empire."

"Yeah. We were here and there saving the world as usual." said Jake.

"And I'm sure you guys are doing a great job so far." Conner proudly praised his juniors. "And Troy. As the Red Ranger, you must have led your team well."

"Trust me, Conner." Jake complimented. "Troy's a great leader."

"Thanks, Jake."

"You know, I used to be at odds with my team. But when we pulled together and worked as a team, we made the impossible possible. We became best friends ever since." Conner took the time to tell the two boys about the many battles he fought and the many memories he made as a Ranger and how it had affected his life.

Apparently, before his time as a Ranger, Conner McKnight was the average jock of the school, spending more time with soccer than other educational matters, while also belittling anyone he thought were weird or 'geeky'. To put it bluntly, which he did, he was a jerk.

After listening on this, Jake especially knew better not to take women for granted. Now that he was a more focused Ranger, his endless stalks on Gia had made him feel like a total idiot.

Troy, on the other hand, was more inclined towards the development of Conner's well-being. From being the sexist and jock-like loser, his tenure as a Red Ranger had taught him some valuable lessons. It made him learn to be more appreciative to those around him, no matter how weird or 'girly' they are. Being a Red Ranger also meant better responsibility and leadership; by making sure to lead by example and looking out for others and they do to him. These are the qualities of being a Red Ranger, and thankfully, Conner had become a better person because of them.

"Ugh… MMPH!" Suddenly, from out of Jake's arms, Tensou finally had had enough, spurting out. Conner was spooked by the sudden action.

"What in the world?!" Conner jumped out of shock.

"Sorry about that." Jake apologized. "Tensou's a bit… temperamental."

"Ech! I'll show you temperamental when we get back to base!" Jake was starting to also feel quite edgy about Tensou's attitude. Just how can a kind and hearty robot on wheels become such an arrogant and quirky little bird so easily? "Now, are we going to do what we came here for?"

"So, you guys must have something to do here?" wondered Conner. "From what I've heard from Principal Randall, our very own Dr.O's got some news for me. What's the deal?"

Troy and Jake looked at one another before turning to Conner to speak up.

"Uh, Conner. There's something we would like to ask you."

"And that would be?"

"We would like to…"

 **BOOOMMM!**

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Mercer Mansion,

Reefside,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Just around the corner near the city, a lakeside mansion was built atop a small hillside around a lake and river. It was not too fancy of a mansion, but the architecture of the building itself, with a mixture of marble and brick-red walls and stone-tiled roofs, was something of a colonial design, seemingly made for the filthy rich. Next to it was a greenhouse, with its glass walls and roof allowing bright sunlight to shine right through and nurture the plants growing inside.

Heading to the mansion was Tommy and the other two Rangers, Orion and Trent; the latter two who were discussing about Trent's life as a Ranger and more.

From what Trent had told him, Orion was amazed by what Trent's many talents. It turned out that Trent was also a comic book writer and artist, drawing all sorts of action issues and even some mystery ones. What interested him more was the fact that most of the comics Trent did were inspired by his own experiences as a Power Ranger. For sure, it was cool to think that being a Ranger could do such good for a career.

However, at other times, Trent was also a big helper for his father, the scientific entrepreneur, Anton Mercer. The lad eagerly helped his father occasionally on his expeditions throughout the world searching for fossils for his scientific endeavours. Accompanying in his father's journeys also gave Trent many inspirations on his numerous drawings, sketching out some mighty creatures for his heroes to fight against.

Additionally, a little more depth in Trent's story also revealed some dark chapters. Trent was in fact an adopted son. Tragically, his biological parents were killed in a cave-in which had left Trent emotionally scarred during his childhood.

Anton Mercer gave him a second chance. He became the father Trent needed in his life. However, the bond between father and son did not develop so easily. Due to a traumatic accident that gave rise to Anton's 'alter-ego', Mesogog, Trent had always been treated like nothing. Anton became colder and colder each passing moment in his life. Once Trent found the White Ranger powers, Mesogog turned him into his evil protégé.

However, after fighting through against Mesogog, Anton managed to help fix his son, allowing him to help the Rangers defeat Mesogog and free the palaeontologist once and for all.

After the events of that battle, Anton and Trent were as close as ever. Mercer sought to make sure he gave Trent the life he deserved, and thankfully, the young man lived a happy one.

Orion was rather touched by how much a father's love for a child, no matter if they are linked by blood or now, can bring so much hope in times of need. It made him think about his own parents.

It did sting for Orion, as his parents, too, were mercilessly killed by the wrath of the Empire and that wretched bounty hunter. But when he came to Earth, he found a new family to help him get through with his guilt and sorrow, and he could not have them any other way.

Moreover, Orion also felt sorry for what had happened to Anton when he was under the control of the maniacal Mesogog. It must had been a real saddening ordeal to deal with, but Orion knew that after all of that was said and done, Anton and Trent were now the father and son they wanted to be.

Through the story, it made him find common ground with his senior. Such was the beauty of meetings between generations of Rangers, as Tommy thought to himself while stopping by the front yard of the mansion. The trio exited the vehicle as the front doors of the house opened.

"Well, well, well…" Tommy closed the door to his car to hear the call of a man from the front stairs. "Look who we have here. Tommy Oliver."

Standing at the front steps of the house, the man with grey hair and dressed in a pair of beige cargo pants and a rather simple cyan shirt unbuttoned to reveal a black shirt underneath it.

Tommy smiled and came over to shake hands with the man that came to be known as his old friend and partner; Anton Mercer.

"Good to see you too, Anton." greeted Tommy.

"And I see you've brought my boy with you." Anton spoke in a proud but friendly manner as looked over to his stepson, who slung his backpack over his back and walked to be with his father. He then looked at an unknown face among the three of his guests. "And who is the kid?"

"Oh." Tommy walked to show Orion to the man. "This is one of the Megaforce Rangers, Orion."

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Orion and Anton formally shook hands. "Trent has told me so much about you."

"He did, huh?" Anton grinned at his son, patting him on the shoulder before smirking at him. "And you say **I** talk too much about you."

"Dad…" Trent jokingly moaned in fake embarrassment. Looking at the father-son exchange, Tommy let out a hearty smile. Just watching his old friend bond with his son after what had happened long before really touched him so. He also had to admit, Anton may be a serious and focused man, but when it came to Trent, he knew when to let go of that persona and become a loving father for him. Not really a character he had in mind, but it didn't matter just as long as the two were happy.

"So, Tommy. How's the organization going?" Anton asked. Trent, overhearing the question, fell confused.

"Organization?" he asked. Tommy, however, did not answer Trent. Instead, he instantly told Anton of his purpose in the Mercer household.

"We'll… talk about that later, Trent." He assured Trent. "I wanted to talk to your father about it. If he doesn't mind, that is."

"Oh, it's no problem, Tommy. Do come in." Anton gestured to the trio to enter his house and everyone obliged, going into the mansion.

The four men were at the hallway when Tommy and Anton would go to the living room to discuss between them while Trent took Orion to his greenhouse to view his father's works.

The two older men walked into the lavish-looking room filled with a fancy bookcase, high-quality furniture and some unique pieces of art on display. Anton led Tommy to one of the sofas and the latter proceeded to sit down, followed by the master of the house sitting on another couch opposite him.

"So, Tommy." Anton clapped his hands together to hear out Tommy's intentions. "What can I do for you today?"

"First of all, thanks for taking your time to meet up, Anton." thanked Tommy gratefully. "I wouldn't want to distract in the middle of your research."

"It's no problem, Tommy. Knowing you, I'm sure it's something really urgent about Hexagon." As Anton paid attention to detail, Tommy said what he needed to.

"Okay. It's… about your son." Anton's eyes squinted in curiosity.

"My son?" he asked further in which Tommy nodded. "And… what business does he have that requires your attention?" Anton's interest in the matter grew as Tommy began to answer to his question, while he also wondered what his son had to do with Tommy's business.

"After what your son had been through, I think that he is a capable Ranger. He proved to be a worthy hero, saving everyone he could, especially you."

"And I'll always be proud of him." Anton smiled warmly after thinking back to the days when his son and the other Rangers had saved him from his tormenting imprisonment as the host of the malicious and evil Mesogog. Having to live to watch as his son gets beaten down by his own body, he could hardly feel any comfort from what Trent had been through. "My boy's a real hero."

"Which is why I need him again."

At this point, Anton was met with an unexpected request. It seemed that Tommy was asking about Trent to come back as a Power Ranger. He was also not sure how on Earth would Tommy do to make it possible to return Trent's lost powers.

"So, you want my boy to inherit the White Ranger powers again?"

"Yeah." Anton leaned back as he was met with utter surprise by how Tommy answered his question with a sure face.

Tommy came to understand Anton's reaction to his plan to restore Trent's powers, as Anton would be among many civilian allies who did not really comprehend the power of the Morphing Grid.

"But… how are you going to do it? I remember you saying that the Dino Gems were destroyed when you took out…"

Suddenly, Anton's head started aching inside after envisioning the creature who tormented him in the past. How that evil monster's twisted mind used to crush his brain and cause insufferable pain throughout his body as transformations occurred. Never did he ever want to remember the pain, but it was also never a given that he would entirely forget. Now, just remembering Mesogog gave him some pain left behind by the torture.

"…that monster." he urged after taking the hit.

"Hey, you okay?" spoke Tommy with concern written on his face. Anton rubbed above his right eye, hoping to massage off the leftover pain in his head.

"I-I'm fine. Just that… mentioning of that scum, Mesogog can be a real… pain in the head." Tommy decided to let Anton calm himself down after the sudden pain.

"Anyway, how will you give him back his powers?" Anton continued to where he left off from.

"That… is kind of classified." Tommy quietly admitted. "But since you helped fund Hexagon, I guess I can give you a small explanation." He then thought it was still a good idea to tell his grand scheme to someone who had played an important part in his organization's formation.

"Good enough." Anton got up from his chair and walked towards the window to look out and see his son in the greenhouse, showing Orion the many experimentations on a collection of weird prehistoric-looking flora.

All the while, he had been thinking about Trent. Could the young man possibly be able to become a Ranger again? If so, then he wondered about what life would be once he does decide to reclaim his powers.

"You said you can bring back Rangers, but I always thought you were referring to the current kids, those Megaforce Rangers of yours." he inquired.

"Well, what if I told you I have a device that can restore all the powers of the Power Rangers to their original owners?"

Anton nodded in intrigue as he was amazed more of Tommy's ever-growing knowledge of the Power Rangers.

"I've seen stranger stuff, Tommy. I guess I can believe you on that one." Indeed, from all the stuff in the past, Anton knew not to disagree with Tommy, despite his own arrogance in matters with Tommy. "So, from all of this, I'm assuming you will bring Trent to the fold again?"

"The more Rangers we have, the better." Tommy explained more. Other than the benefits of having Trent back in the fight, he also worried about not just Trent's own well-being, but for Anton's own concerns for his loving stepson.

After Trent ended his Ranger days, he had proven to be the son Anton always wanted. Taking him away to re-join the battle against evil would possibly hurt the old palaeontologist. "I can't really force Trent into this, but I would just like a little more assurance for having him with us, and that would mean asking you for your permission."

Anton grabbed his chin in thought. As much as he loved Trent to bits, he knew never to let his attachment to his son get the best of him, especially when evil strikes. As a father, he understood the risks of letting Trent embrace the Power. It helped save his life once; he could do it again, not just for Anton's sake, but for the whole world.

"Tommy, you know I can't thank you and my son enough for saving my life. So, if you really need him to save the world again…" Anton finally accepted the responsibilities of a Power Ranger his son would have to take. "Then I won't stop you."

Tommy felt a sense of hope and acceptance as he got up to thank his good friend for allowing Trent to be part of his plan to defeat the Empire. He went over to Anton and the two shook hands in approval.

"Thanks, Anton." The old man nodded before separating from the handshake.

"Just make sure that he is safe at hand." pleaded Anton.

"Don't worry. We all know he can watch out for himself too." The two chuckled in agreement before heading out to join the young lads in the greenhouse. Now that Anton accepted Tommy's request, all the senior Ranger had to worry about was getting Trent's approval.

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Hayley's Cyberspace,

Reefside City,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Gia, Emma and Kira were now sitting at the counter of the bar where Kira had just learnt the reason of the Megaforce Rangers and Tommy's arrival to Reefside.

She was told that Tommy was bringing together every single Ranger back to help fight the overwhelming Empire. And as it happened, she too was to be included in the list.

Amazed by Tommy's extreme dedication to the Power Rangers, even more so with his reacquisition of his Green Ranger powers. Now that would be something worth watching in battle.

But what she was more worried about was that she was about to become part of the bigger fight herself. Being a Power Ranger, like most others, was always the greatest thing Kira could ever have, and once she was through with the power, a part of her was complete, allowing her to develop herself as a powerful individual even without the Ranger powers. Thus, she wondered if it would be a good idea to relive her Ranger days once again, even after her brief return in the battle against the Armada before.

Gia and Emma were now hoping for her answer to whether she would accept being part of the Rangers again.

"Me, being a Ranger again…?" With her mind now filled with a tempting sensation that had now filled her mind again. Kira was indeed fond of being a Ranger before, always learning to put her friends and others before herself, and giving her best shot at the enemy. How she enjoyed the breeze of the wind through her suit and the adrenaline pumping in her blood whenever she soared in the air with her Pterodactyl powers while cutting down enemies down to size.

Then, as she pondered more, the trio was joined by a couple of more friends, who were walking towards the group. Ethan was rubbing the back of his head as if he was trying to withstand some curious question. Gia and Emma went up to meet the former Blue Ranger while Noah acquainted himself with Kira.

"Oh, hey Ethan." Kira greeted. "You okay?"

"Nothing much, Kira." Ethan told his friend. "Just heard the weirdest thing from this kid." He pointed his thumb to Noah. "Says I could be a Ranger again."

"Umm…" Kira could not find an easy way to tell Ethan about the situation he was in. "Actually, I'm sure he's not kidding." The man felt taken aback when he heard Kira accepting the words he had mentioned.

"So, you were told the same thing?" he asked. Kira nodded with a smile. The younger Rangers saw the bright look on her face. It looked to be a really positive sign for them, bringing new hope for the mission. Ethan, on the other hand, maintained his perplexed expression as he was now faced with the actual fact that he was indeed being called back to action.

"So, what do you guys think?" Emma asked. Unlike Ethan, who was still handling the dilemma, Kira took no time to respond, but instead of answering the girl, she stood back up and went over to Ethan. She seemed to have noticed that he was in a state of confusion after hearing out what the youngsters had to say. So, it was time to speak things out and see if he was going to be part it, though they had to whisper to each other for fear that they would sell out their identities to innocent bystanders.

"I dunno, Kira." That was all Ethan could say for now. Apparently, this was still getting to his head since Noah announced. "What do you want to do?"

"What do I think?" She repeated her friend's question, but it was said like it was given a sarcastic ring to it. "I say let's go for it!"

Ethan was shocked beyond belief. Did Kira just straight up accept their offer? Just like that?

"Wha-? Wait. Are you saying you want to jump into the suit again?" Ethan asked again.

"Yeah!" Kira mused loudly. Her excitement was heard by the other Rangers, immediately giving them all the notion of Kira's acceptance to the call, exciting them further. "Don't you want to bash some heads again?"

"You know I would love to. But what about our jobs? We were supposed to stay here and make sure everyone's havin' fun within this worldwide meltdown." Ethan was firm with his answer, unwilling to let civilians, especially from his own home, be unprotected from the wrath of evil forces.

"But don't you think they need our help?" Kira directed her attention to the other Rangers. "Besides, if we don't do something, then there will be no time for fun at all." Kira held her friend at the arm, trying to assure him. "Those knuckleheads will be coming, Ethan. I think we should do it."

Ethan processed Kira's words. And somewhere in that database of a mind, he knew well enough of the dangers the Empire posed, as what he had seen in the news. He did return as a Ranger once against the same threat, but now, there was no point backing down. With a fist clenched, thinking about all the lives he wanted to help, he needed to step up and prepare for what's to come.

Ethan and Kira approached the young teenagers. The three Rangers knew that Kira was more than willing to join, but now it was Ethan's turn to pledge his duty.

"Guys…" Ethan addressed to the trio. "I dunno how y'all going to do it, but if Dr. O really wants us back in the game, then I say plug me another controller, 'cos Ethan James will be joining in!"

"That goes for me too!" Kira ran for the girls and high-fived them, while Noah went up and fist-bumped with Ethan, bringing together the new additions to the crew.

"Yes!" Gia was so excited that she threw a punch right at Noah's arm, blind-siding the teen and sending him spinning round to the ground. The girl was a little apologetic, bringing the boy back up, but was still grinning at the idea of making fun of him.

"Okay. So when do we start?" Before the Rangers could answer Kira's question, they noticed that a few youngsters were leaving the café. Once they looked around some more, they soon found out that the place was being emptied of people.

"Alright." They then heard the voice of Hayley coming out from the kitchen at the back. The woman exited the room to join the Rangers. "Cyberspace's closing up. Would have been at a later time, but due to the circumstances, I have no choice but to call it early."

Hayley looked at the group together, knowing on what had transpired.

"So, you guys are going to be heroes again?" she asked Kira and Ethan.

"Yeah, Hayley." responded Ethan, feeling a little bummed. "We wish we could stay but…"

"There's just so much we should do for the world." Kira finished up for him. Hayley put up an understanding grin before hugging the two of them. She felt proud of their choices, even if they had to take time off from Reefside, but she would always look for them when things go bad.

"It's okay, guys. I can take care of myself. Besides, since you'll be Rangers again, I can always call when there's trouble." The three separated, bringing the whole remaining group together. "Why not we head to Tommy's place so we can wait for the rest of the squad? I've got some treats to celebrate the occasion."

 **AAARRGHH!**

The joyous moment was soon cut off as the group heard a shriek coming from outside. The shout was then followed up by more cries of frantic panic.

"What the-?" Hayley went to the front door to find out what the ruckus was all about. Once she turned the knob and pushed the door open, a horrid sight was waiting for her. "Oh no!"

The Rangers all jumped in to help Hayley from what might lurk in front. They looked out to see what scared the woman, and everyone else at the street.

"You got to be kidding me…" Ethan uttered in shock as he saw what appeared to be a horde of reptilian-like monsters rampaging through the road, terrorizing anyone who was unfortunate enough to come by. Their arms were fit with razor-sharp claw extensions from their skin, swinging them around while scaring off the public.

The Megaforce Rangers were appalled by the wretched display of these monsters, even worse than the Toxic Beasts they had previously encountered long ago. However, Hayley, Kira and Ethan were all too familiar with this ugly nuisance.

"What are those things?!" exclaimed Emma, squirming with revulsion.

"Tyrannodrones." Kira muttered in disgust.

"Tyrannodrones?" The Megaforce Rangers were beyond curious by how the older friends knew these monstrous goons.

"Four words." Ethan quipped. "Dangerous, and beyond **uuug-lyy**. Trust me, you don't want to mess with them."

"But I don't get it." Hayley spoke. "I thought we got rid of them all."

"Then, I guess it's time for these punks to go bye-bye." Ethan jumped right in, with Kira standing by with him. Hayley instinctively ran back for cover behind a parked car while the Rangers were prepared to fight.

"Hey, Tyranno-whatevers!" Gia taunted the drones, prompting them to react with instant hostility. "You better be ready for us!"

"Yeah!" Kira added. "Haven't you heard? You're supposed to be extinct!"

"Sheesh." Noah mused quietly. "They're definitely Yellow Rangers alright."

"No time for jokes, man." Ethan reminded him. "It's time for some action. Ready to kick it, Kira?"

"You know I'm in for some rocking good times!" The two older seniors stood forward. Once the Tyrannodrones charged right for them, they immediately ran for the duo.

The Megaforce Rangers watched in awe as their predecessors fought off their old enemies even without using their powers.

Ethan was met with a set of three Tyrannodrones surrounding him. One drone then launched forward and lunged its claw at him. Ethan managed to catch the attack in his sight and dodged the move, dropping down fast and swept the attacking Tyrannodrone down with a sweeping kick. He then let another drone attack him, only for Ethan to block the attack as well, throwing off the goon with his strength. He then kicked and punched two more drones while jumping over another one which tried to slice him. Landing down on the drone with a heavy drop kick, Ethan looked towards the rest of the drones, eager for more.

Kira, on the other hand, faced two drones charging right at her from both sides. Reacting quickly, she remarkably split her legs down, causing the attacks to simultaneously miss and hit each other. Standing back up with no pain, Kira then proceeded to kick down one more and then punch up another to the face. When three more Tyrannodrones swung their claws altogether, she managed to catch them all with her surprisingly enduring strength. She then pushed them all off and gave a rapid sidekick at each of their chest, knocking them all down within seconds.

As another drone made a move for Ethan, he tried to block the attack with his wrist. However, once the attack hit the man, he could feel the heavy pain coursing through his arm as he was then knocked back by the drone.

Ethan was sliding right towards Kira was busy fighting her end of the battle. Noticing the guy on the ground, Kira quickly swiped a Tyrannodrone off and tended to her friend.

"Nice entrance." she joked. Ethan rubbed his arm in pain.

"Yeah. I guess I forgot. I don't have the power of the Dino Gems anymore." he thought. "I could sure use some of that Triceratops armour right about now."

"All this fighting definitely makes me want to scream their faces off. If I had my powers too…" As they were being cornered from all sides, the Megaforce Rangers decided to join in and lend a hand.

"Come on, guys. No point standing around!" Gia called to the others as they pulled out their Morphers and summoned their Cards.

" **GO GO, MEGAFORCE!** " They then Morphed into their Ranger forms, ready for battle.

The three Rangers ran for the attackers, helping out the handicapped seniors with their troubles.

The two senior Rangers were soon relieved from their disadvantages as the team came by to assist.

"Wow. Flashy stuff." Kira remarked on the angel-like designs of their suits. "You guys definitely have style."

"And we have the power to match." added Emma. The team of five were now ready to deal with the Tyrannodrones. They would not stop until every last one of them were taken care of.

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Reefside High School,

Reefside City,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

 **GGRRRR!**

Another group of Tyrannodrones had made their way to the school grounds, catching a terrified Principal Randall against a corner.

"Oh no… This can't be…" She began to envision a long horrible memory in her mind, looking at the monsters with much dread. "You can't be back!"

As Principal Randall refused to accept the reality she was facing, the drones made a move to grab for her.

 **SMACK!**

But the move did not come as the brute was knocked off by a soccer ball, whacking it to the head with full force.

With the goon down, Principal Randall hurriedly ran for where the ball came from, knowing that help was just around the corner. And that help came in the form of Conner, Troy and Jake, who heard an explosion ringing from the school building and responded to the call.

The principal ran behind the group, still shaken by the sight of those dreaded Tyrannodrones.

"You okay, Principal Randall?" asked Conner.

"Y-yeah." Principal Randall responded before looking at the Tyrannodrones "H-how is this possible? Mesogog…" She trembled at the mention of the name, just as Anton did elsewhere. "He…"

"What are those things? They look like human-dinosaur hybrids straight from an old school horror movie or something." Jake exclaimed.

"Oh, you don't wanna know…" Conner cringed at the sight of his old enemies reborn. "But if you're up for the challenge, then how about we send these lizards back to Fossil Town?"

"Sounds like a plan." Troy steadied himself for battle, followed by Jake and Conner.

"Principal Randall." Conner called. "Go find some place to hide. We'll take of them the same way we did."

"R-Right." Principal Randall, snapping out of her fearful thoughts, rushed away into the school corridor and to safety.

As she came to exit the building through the emergency exit, the head of the school heard a strange murmuring noise coming from inside a janitorial closet. Taking the courage to step ahead, she looked into the closet and opened the door to find two grown people inside, cowering in fear.

"Cassidy? Devin?"

"Oh! Principal Randall! Please get in!" The completely frightened news reporter pulled the principal in with them, closing the door in an instant.

"How can I possibly report the incident of a lifetime now?!" Cassidy screamed in frustration.

"How could even **think** about reporting right now?" Devin argued.

"Will you both just calm down?" Finally, the argument was cut short thanks to Elsa's stern groan. She looked out the door, hoping that the Rangers outside would deal with the Tyrannodrones.

"So, Conner." Troy called. "You fought these things before." They faced the Tyrannodrones all carefully, watching them shift around just itching to destroy them. "Care to give some tips to dealing with them?"

"I don't think I should give you guys any hints." quirked Conner. "You know what to do with losers like them. Just smash them so hard, they'll wish they'd stay buried in the ground!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Jake, who could not argue with the idea of a brawl, agreed with full enthusiasm. He released Tensou, who flew up to the safety of a ceiling fan, perching on one of the blades to watch down below.

The Tyrannodrones stood forward and threw themselves at the Rangers, who also defended themselves from their mad dashes.

Conner led the formation, taking one Tyrannodrone on with his bare hands. Troy and Jake followed, but not before a little bit of juice to power their strengths.

" **GO GO! MEGAFORCE!** " They transformed into their Ranger forms and pulled out their weapons to help Conner fight off the intruders.

Conner dealt with three Tyrannodrones at once, dodging a strike from one's claw and then kicking off another one. Smirking at the next Tyrannodrone in his sights, he allowed it to try and tackle him, but Connor just slid out of the way and the drone just fallen down past him.

Megaforce Red took out his Dragon Sword and slashed away a few Tyrannodrones before clashing his blade on another's oversized claw. The Ranger then used his strength to push away the drone.

Megaforce Black used his Snake Axe and pulverized two more Tyrannodrones, swinging the weapon down and slicing them up. While his heavy axe weighed his arm down, he managed to use his leg to kick away another drone before he could lift up the axe again.

Conner quickly made short work of his Tyrannodrones by shoving them all to a corner, forcing them all down on the floor. Then, with one high jump, he pulled down a banner of the school's name and draped it down on them, immobilizing them behind the sheet.

After taking out the Tyrannodrones on their end, the Megaforce Rangers then looked to the trapped Tyrannodrones under the banner. They then drew out their Mega Blasters and aimed at them, pulling the trigger and letting loose a barrage of fire bolts that immediately destroyed the Tyrannodrones in an explosion, not to mention taking the school banner with them.

The three fighters regrouped, congratulating each other on a job well done.

"Not bad, you guys." Conner clapped their hands in high-fives. "But I'm sure it's not over yet." His words came true when another group of Tyrannodrones approached the hall, poised to strike with even more ferocity.

"Where are they all coming from?" Megaforce Red ranted.

"I'm more worried about how they're coming back to life." groaned Conner.

"I say, we beat 'em all up until they're really extinct!" Megaforce Black cried out with courage. The Red Rangers couldn't argue with their friend's declaration and followed behind him.

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Mercer Mansion,

Reefside,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

While chaos was enveloping at other places, the Mercer Mansion was still at a state of peace and quiet.

In the greenhouse, Trent showed Orion the various experiments his father had studied. Different types of plants planted in vases and hydroponic cases, but some looked weirder than others, even by Orion the Andresian's standards. He thought Earth life was weird, but what he was seeing was beyond bizarre. How the plants would have fern-like leaves and ragged-edge branches and even monstrous mouths similar to Venus fly traps.

Watching one plant gobble up a fly was really shocking, and ironic, for the alien Ranger.

"Whoa…" Orion watched with fascination, and a bit disgusted by the poor fly's fate. "Did your father really create all of these?" He then asked Trent.

"You bet." Trent proudly displayed his creations as any son would. "My father always had a passion for learning about the past, so much so, that he even cares for them like his own children. Heh… Can you imagine? Me having plants for brothers and sisters." The two chuckled at the joke. As they continued to examine the plant specimens, Tommy and Anton came right in to join them.

"So, Orion." Anton called for the Silver Ranger. "What do you think of my research?"

"It's really… bizarre." He gave his comment. "But bizarrely good!"

"Anton really puts in a lot of his mind on prehistoric research that I'm not even sure he ever takes a break." Tommy joked.

"Hey, even a palaeontologist like me deserves some free time every once in a while." The group was just about to continue their talk, with Tommy getting ready to talk to Trent about what he came here for.

 **BBOOMM!**

"Huh?!" Finally, the chaos spreading in the city was now right near the group as a loud explosion boomed across the area, alarming the men in response.

"What just happened?!" alerted Anton. Tommy looked at Orion; the two of them knowing what to expect. Trouble had finally come to make their day.

"Come on!" Tommy led the way for the rest of the group to follow.

They ran outside to the front yard, eager to find out what had arrived to ruin the meeting of Rangers. Once they had the yard in their sights, all terror broke loose…

Especially for Anton Mercer…

"No…"

"It can't be."

Just like the rest of the areas in Reefside, there was yet another squad of Tyrannodrones terrorizing the Mercer Mansion.

"Are those… dinosaurs?" asked a horrified Orion.

"Worse." responded Trent. "They're Tyrannodrones!"

"But… that's not possible." Tommy said. "I thought we destroyed them for good."

But as the Tyrannodrones moved in, Anton knelt down in pure agony. There they were, those vicious monsters coming back to haunt him. The memories of those monstrous times began to wreak havoc in Anton's mind again, if not, becoming far worse for seeing the real deal up close. His past was back to torture him again, shaking him to the bone.

"I-it… Not possible…"

"HAHAHAHA!" Suddenly, the group was again alerted to the sound of cold and chilling laughter coming from behind the drones.

"Arkanos…" Orion groaned.

"Who?" Trent asked.

"Someone who can really make you pull your hair out." Tommy answered. "Just what are you doing here, Arkanos?"

"Isn't it obvious, Tommy Oliver?" Arkanos mocked his foe. "I'm here to give our Empire another glorious victory! And as always, you are in our way!"

Anton, still shaken by the horrible memories in his mind, stood up and faced the General.

"Then, how were you able to bring back the Tyrannodrones?" Anton added. "I thought my son and Tommy's Rangers got rid of them!"

"Hah! Tough luck then." quipped Arkanos. "Because they seem to have missed some spots in that old lab of yours, Anton Mercer. Or should I call you, Mesogog…"

"S-so, you know who I am." Anton shivered when Arkanos mentioned Mesogog again.

"Of course! No information is kept away from me." Arkanos then pulled out the same weapon he used to transform his minions into the wild creatures they became. "And if you'd like, maybe I can reunite you with that genius of a monster right now!"

"No… Not again! I can't… I won't let that monster back in my head!" In a frantic cry, Anton knelt back down again, grabbing his hair the tightest he had ever done.

"Dad! Snap out of it!" Trent crouched down to his dad's level, hoping to calm him down. Tommy and Orion watched the sickening display before them as they turned back to Arkanos.

"How did you even create Tyrannodrones anyway?" asked Tommy, really wanting to know the answer.

"Simple. With this." Arkanos showed the same device that was used on his X-Borgs. Tommy could faintly see the green ooze inside the tube of the device, wondering if it had something to do with the Tyrannodrones. "With this chemical weapon in my hands, I can transform all of Earth life back to where it was once before. To the Age of the Dinosaurs!"

Tommy was starting to feel _déjà vu starting to hit him. Arkanos was actually about to revive the same twisted scheme that Mesogog once tried to realize._ "I decided to take a few… guinea pigs to test out the effectiveness of this maniacal power. And the result is what you see before you! And with this power, I shall transform the Earth and make the primitive minds of the newly evolved human race into the slaves of the Empire!"

Everyone was shocked by the revelation of Arkanos' grand plan. How such evil could wreak havoc and inflict much suffering upon the world in the most horrid way possible was such a terrible thing to hear.

Anton, especially, was completely livid by hearing that his research; his accident was about to be used again for the same dark purposes that his tormentor once attempted. With a very cross face, he slammed his fist on the ground, surprising his company while amusing Arkanos.

"You… vial fiend…" he growled. "How dare you use my research to resurrect my dreaded work!" His frantic screams only made Arkanos laugh, annoying the Rangers as a result.

"You fools always seem to insult us like that more and more, even when you know that those words are what makes us great at our jobs."

"Okay! We're done talking!" Orion stood up for the Mercers as he and Tommy reached out for their Morphers to battle the enemy.

"Just watch this, Trent." Tommy called. "This is why I wanted to meet you."

Trent watched the two as he noticed that they were carrying their Morphers. He thought it was weird to see them in their possession. Didn't Tommy say that the powers were lost long before?

" **GO! GO! MEGAFORCE!** "

" **IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!** "

With the push of their Morphers, the two Rangers then changed to their signature forms, surprising Trent even more. So it was possible for Tommy and Orion to use their old powers again. Then, he thought to himself, could he be able to do that? Was that why Tommy came to him in the first place?

"Go, my minions! Maim, kill and burn!" The General ordered his prehistoric minions to charge at the two combatants. Mighty Morphin' Green and Megaforce Silver reacted to the movement and both made their way to fight off the Tyrannodrones, bent on protecting the unarmed father and son behind them.

They came into contact with the drones, they used their weapons, the Dragon Dagger and the Mega Spear, to deal with the violent soldiers.

While fighting Tyrannodrones was all too familiar with Tommy, Orion definitely felt a major difference between these monsters compared to the more composed and easier X-Borgs that he was so used to fighting. The way they constantly charged at him and their rapid strikes with their claws made it much tougher for him to fight off all at once.

Back with the Mercers, Trent continued to help his dad up, assisting him as he composed himself from his traumatic trip to memory lane. However, as he walked away to the safety of the house, something pulled at his shirt and threw him away from his father.

Raising his head up while still lying down in pain, he could see a couple of Tyrannodrones holding his vulnerable father on both sides. The man struggled to fight off the minions, but the drones did not budge. He was left unable to do anything to fight back and was dragged into the house.

Trent watched helplessly as his father was being captured against his will. He then tried to get back up and help his father, but was then whacked in the back by an oppressive General, forced back down and unable to protect his father.

Watching his father disappear into the house, Trent tried his best to recover from his fall, but the threat of Arkanos was pinning him down.

"Let him go!" He sharply turned his head around to face the smirking General.

"I'm afraid I can't let you help him." Arkanos mused. "Soon, your father will be the key to helping us achieve our ultimate victory!"

Trent looked at the house again, eager to save his father from captivity, but while the Rangers were unable to break themselves from the Tyrannodrones, there was nothing Trent could do to help anyone. He could sure his old powers again.

* * *

 **A battle is being fought on all fronts! Can the Rangers even the odds and save Reefside? Find out next on Power Rangers Hexagon!**

* * *

 **A/N~ I originally wanted this story arc to end in one chapter, but I felt like I've been keeping readers a little too long to wait for another update, so I decided to split up the chapter again, finishing it with a good moment to put in a cliffhanger. And, I would have uploaded a REALLY huge chapter, so I hope that this will keep you excited or interested when the next chapter rolls in.**

 **Until then, hope you guys enjoyed, and I shall catch you again soon!**


	19. Year of the Dino (Part 2)

**Chapter 14: Year of the Dino (Part 2)**

 **A/N~ Before we start, let us take this moment to pay our respects to Tatsuya Nomi, AKA Shishiranger (Dairanger Green) who has recently passed away.**

 **May you rest in peace and thank you for all the glorious work you have done for Super Sentai and beyond.**

 **God bless you.**

 **RIP Tatsuya Nomi (1969 – 2017)**

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Mercer Mansion,

Reefside,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Trent continued to help his dad up, assisting him as he composed himself from his traumatic trip to memory lane. However, as he walked away to the safety of the house, something pulled at his shirt and threw him away from his father.

Raising his head up while still lying down in pain, he could see a couple of Tyrannodrones holding his vulnerable father on both sides. The man struggled to fight off the minions, but the drones did not budge. He was left unable to do anything to fight back and was dragged into the house.

Trent watched helplessly as his father was being captured against his will. He then tried to get back up and help his father, but was then whacked in the back by an oppressive General, forced back down and unable to protect his father.

Watching his father disappear into the house, Trent tried his best to recover from his fall, but the threat of Arkanos was pinning him down.

"Let him go!" He sharply turned his head around to face the smirking General.

"I'm afraid I can't let you help him." Arkanos mused. "Soon, your father will be the key to helping us achieve our ultimate victory!"

Trent looked at the house again, eager to save his father from captivity, but while the Rangers were unable to break themselves from the Tyrannodrones, there was nothing Trent could do to help anyone.

"Ergh!" The Green Ranger, surrounded by a swarm of Tyrannodrones, nearly had his head sliced off when a Tyrannodrone swiped for his helmet. Luckily, the Ranger ducked under just in time to avoid a gruesome fate. However, the dodge had left him unable to counter another Tyrannodrone's kicking him at the back. The Green Ranger stumbled down a little before regaining his stance and fighting back.

A Tyrannodrone then slashed its claw at Mighty Morphin' Green again, prompting the Ranger to defend himself by blocking it with his dagger. He threw off the attacker and rolled to the centre of the horde. He then held his dagger up like a flute and played the signature tune. Doing so, he generated a powerful wave of green electrical energy which wiped out all of the drones around him and destroying them.

Mighty Morphin' Green was finished with his troubles and now looked for the Silver Megaforce Ranger, rushing to his side when he saw the same burden he went through.

With his Silver Spear, Megaforce Silver was racking up some Tyrannodrones to his spree of hits. Swinging them around hitting one after another, he made short work of almost half of the horde in record time.

"Okay, time to settle this!" Charging up his Spear, Megaforce Silver then spun his trident round and round before slamming its spikes onto the ground, creating a large blue energy ripple that knocked off all the Tyrannodrones away the same way the Green Ranger did.

With the Tyrannodrones now defeated, Megaforce Silver planned to regroup with his Green predecessor, but the Green Ranger came much sooner than expected.

"You okay, Orion?" asked Mighty Morphin' Green.

"All good, Tommy." answered the Silver Ranger. The two then looked around to find that Anton was nowhere to be found. Then, they suddenly found a weakened Trent Mercer pinned down to the ground by Arkanos. "Trent's in trouble!"

"Let's go!" The Rangers then ran to help Trent out.

Arkanos, having his foot on the young man, turned to see the Rangers approaching him, reacting by flinging a set of his attack cards. The cards then swiftly flew right past the Rangers when they rolled away from the incoming projectiles.

Safe for now, the Rangers watched on as Arkanos stomped on Trent again, tightening his hold on him.

"I really wish to torture you some more, but I have a doctor's appointment." Arkanos had finally had enough. He kicked the man off and proceeded to enter the house, where Anton was being held prisoner. "Hehehehe."

Trent watched after being kicked, feeling restless on helping his father, but was too injured to even stand up. Arkanos' power cards seemed to have greatly weakened the son from the inside, draining him of his strength.

The two Power Rangers rushed over to help Trent, carrying him up to his feet.

"Trent? You okay?" asked the Green Ranger. Trent could only groan in pain before looking at his senior Ranger, eager to know how the heck did he get his powers back. However, the bigger issue at hand was his father's abduction. The motives behind his kidnapping was left unknown for now, but the three of them agreed on one thing; they had to find a way to rescue Anton Mercer.

"I-I'm fine, Tommy." Trent finally answered. "But… my dad. He… Ergh!" A sharp pain was suddenly felt in the same area where Arkanos kicked him at. Stumbling forward, the Rangers were able to balance him properly.

"Hang in there, Trent. We'll find a way to rescue your dad." declared Megaforce Silver.

"We better hurry." Tommy may not be sure of exactly what Arkanos wanted with to do with Anton, but there was a sure guess that it had to do with the Tyrannodrones and the latest scheme of terraforming Earth back to the Dinosaur Ages. "Or else Anton's done for…"

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Hayley's Cyberspace,

Reefside City,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Back at Hayley's Cyberspace, the Yellow, Pink and Blue Megaforce Rangers, along with Ethan James and Kira Ford, were all still tied up dealing with the Tyrannodrones attacking the bar.

And now, from the initial ten-man squad of drones, there were now about twenty who took their places, proving to be much more difficult than the Rangers thought.

"Dargh!" Megaforce Blue was tossed around like a ragdoll, as he was thrown here and there on top of a crowd of Tyrannodrones like he was in a live concert, but he was not liking his fans. "Get them off me!"

"HARGH!" Then, Megaforce Pink came to save the day and sliced up the Tyrannodrones with her Phoenix Shot weapon at melee mode. Megaforce Blue, however, dropped down on the ground hard from being lifted up one last time before his friend wiped out the drones.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his back from the fall before thanking Megaforce Pink. "Thanks, Em. But next time, do wait for me to drop from a low altitude…"

"Really?" The female Ranger teased. "For a moment there, you sounded like you enjoyed being tossed around by a bunch of ravenous dino freaks."

"Heh. Like a battalion of X-Borgs would be any better." The two then resumed the fight and handled the rest of the drones. They joined up with Megaforce Yellow, Kira and Ethan, helping them out with their end of the fight.

"Okay, you lizard heads." Kira stared down at the enemy. "It's time for me to really freak you out." She then charged forward and did a flying split kick at two drones before landing down and punching another in front of her. When two more drones went to attack her from behind, she quickly leapt back in a graceful back flip and touched down from the danger.

From behind her, Ethan took his turn and made some punches of his own. Then, a swift kick to an attacking Tyrannodrone who tried to slash him up. He followed up with one powerful punch to the face of another, pushing it back and crashing it into its group.

The Megaforce Rangers followed behind and switched their weapons for their Mega Blasters, shooting down more Tyrannodrones and watching their seniors' backs.

The team all managed to wrestle against the Tyrannodrones up until the other side of the building, leaving behind Hayley to watch the battle. She looked on as her friends, old and new, clash with all too familiar foes, while making sure that she herself was out of harm's way.

"Huh?" But harm found its own way to her. Heavy footsteps were heard from behind her as she saw a large alien with a huge sword emerging towards her in a slow but menacing speed.

Feeling the monster's intent, Hayley jumped from her hiding spot and back off against the walls of her Cyberspace, but the monster was still heading right for her, smoothing his sword with his own hand before he stared right at her with the coldest look on his face.

He raised his sword up in the air and readied himself to take the woman down. Hayley stared at the sword, shivering in terror and so frightened that she could not move at all.

"Hayley!" Suddenly, as the warrior swung forward, Ethan jumped right at Hayley and grabbed her away, just in time before the blade slammed on the ground, breaking the concrete floor apart with a shattering force.

Ethan managed to take Hayley to a safe distance from the attack, putting her down next to the wreckage of an upside-down car, while watching this newcomer into the battle pulling his sword from the ground.

Everyone ceased combat and saw the mighty monster arrive, horrifying the Megaforce Rangers and Kira, but this was someone who the Megaforce Rangers really did not want to meet again. The last time they faced the General was way back when the Mighty Morphin' Rangers came together with them against the powerful warrior.

Now, with very little options and without Troy, they were forced to engage him once more.

"Kalach…" Megaforce Yellow mused, catching the attention of Kira, who was obviously clueless as to who this General was.

"Who?" she asked.

"A big guy with an ever bigger attitude problem." explained Megaforce Blue in the simplest way possible.

Just as Kalach raised his weapon to his shoulder, he turned to the Rangers and pointed at them with a cold stare, voicing out with his dark and deep voice.

"Where is the Red Ranger?" he questioned them.

"Who? What Red Ranger?" Megaforce Yellow sarcastically taunted the General.

"Don't play games with me, Rangers!" Kalach swung his weapon again in rage, impatient about challenging the one warrior who managed to defeat him in his fullest form. "I know he is here. I wish to settle the score with him for good!"

"Dude. If you want to rub heads with anyone, go do it some other time!" taunted Megaforce Blue again.

"Besides, we'll be here to kick your sorry butt!" added Emma.

The determination from the Rangers only added fuel to Kalach's flame of rage. He stabbed his sword to the ground before picking it up again, intimidating all of his foes.

"Defiant as always." he groaned. "Then prepare to meet your own doom! HARGH!"

At once, Kalach lunged forward and ran right for the Rangers, intent on destroying them once and for all.

"Kira! Go help Hayley!" On instinct, Gia directed her attention to Kira and the older woman obliged running for Hayley. Then, Kalach, in an effort to jeopardize the Rangers' mission for reinforcements, tried to cut her down, but his attempt was foiled by Megaforce Blue jumping on top of him, holding on to his back and wrapping his arms around the brute's neck.

Kira joined Ethan and Hayley as the two former Rangers defended their friend from more Tyrannodrones coming at them.

The General rocked around trying to shake off the Ranger. It took a few seconds to finally being able to throw the Blue Ranger off. With the Ranger down on the ground, Kalach saw the opportunity to finish him off while he was struggling to get up.

However, a pink energy bolt zapped behind Kalach and one Pink Megaforce Ranger emerged from behind, jumping up and shooting more of her Phoenix Shot weapon at him. The General was suppressed long enough for Megaforce Blue to roll away and get back up to his feet.

Kalach deflected the energy blasts here and there while also swinging his weapon at the Pink Ranger, but her acrobatics proved to be effective for her, dodging his strikes while also firing her weapon.

While he was distracted, Megaforce Yellow saw her chance and threw herself forward with her Tiger Claw poised to stab Kalach at his hip.

The two metal claws hit their mark, but only scratched the surface of the thick armour. Kalach caught on with her attack and switched his targets, setting his sights on the Yellow Ranger.

The Ranger soon copied the Pink Ranger's moves and avoided Kalach's retaliating strikes. Megaforce Blue watched from behind, taking on Tyrannodrones who were locking him down with their claws from all angles. He saw his friend in a series of strikes and wanted to help out, but his reptilian playmates were not going to end their fun just yet.

"Man, I have to help her." he uttered. "Jake's going to kill me if I let her get totalled. Let alone by Kalach!" He then thrust his arms out and threw his enemies away before grabbing his bowgun to help Megaforce Yellow.

"Argh!" Unfortunately, he arrived too late to stop her from being knocked back by Kalach. The Blue Ranger ran to catch up and help her from her fall.

Megaforce Pink was next to take over and attack Kalach, flipping up in the air and over the General before firing more of her weapon as she soared above him.

The blasts did not do much damage to the General with the shots all just blinking on his body like little lights, doing no harm.

In close range, the Ranger then tried to kick the villain in the chest, thrusting one side-kick as hard as she could. But the General was able to catch her foot with just one hand, wrapping his free hand and stopping the attack at once.

He then threw her off sending her back to her team, with the Blue Ranger quickly rallying to catch her and the Yellow Ranger backing him up.

With all three Rangers now together, they thought they could group up and take on Kalach at once, getting their feet ready to dash out and attack.

However, their gathering was but an opportunity for Kalach to seize the final blow. He charged up his sword and readied himself for the ultimate attack.

"Look out!" The Rangers noticed the action from the General, but it was too late.

One swing and Kalach unleashed a full blast from his sword, unleashing a large crescent-shaped energy blast sent right for the Rangers.

The red sharp projectile managed to cut right through the Rangers, fazing through them as an incredibly sharp pain surged in each and every one of them. The Rangers crumbled down on the floor, grabbing on to wherever the blast hit them while squirming from aches in their muscles.

But the damage was far worse. The scythe still raged forward and cut right through the building that was Hayley's Cyberspace.

The walls cracked open in a massive split; the energy blast slicing through everything else inside.

All of Hayley's property, from the smallest of glasses to the biggest of computer games and musical instruments, were being crushed underneath the caving roof tumbling down on everything inside.

Kira, Ethan and Hayley were all at the other side of the road when they saw the building giving way. A horrified Hayley covered her mouth with her hands.

"No…" Hayley could not do anything as she watched the one place where could make a living out of and let many youngsters have a blast with all the wonders of youth, crumble down demolished to rubble.

It took a minute to finally finish as the building was now a huge pile of debris. A distraught Hayley could not believe what she saw. Her own building was destroyed; her hopes and dreams gone.

Kira and Ethan were about to finish their fight by taking out what appeared to be the last of the Tyrannodrones. They kicked out the two remaining monsters with a simultaneous kick, blasting them away and crashing them to the ground until they disintegrated.

Then, once they were done, they turned to find Hayley crouched to the ground and, to their additional shock, the Cyberspace toppled. They too had such fond memories hanging around here like a hub of freedom and fun, and often meeting up with friends all day. Now, those memories were spoiled by the sight of the Cyberspace's destruction.

The two went over to Hayley, bending down to her to comfort her. Tears flowed, but there were no sobs or cries, just heavy hearts.

Kalach was not the least heartless with the situation. To him, it was just another building in the way of his desire to destroy the Rangers.

"Ergh…" The Megaforce Rangers struggled to recover from their injuries. Upon finally getting up, however, they could see the dreaded sight of Hayley's Cyberspace all but destroyed.

"Oh no…" Megaforce Pink cupped her mouth with her hands, unable to fathom the exciting place gone in an instant. Megaforce Yellow and Blue were both now livid with anger. Kalach was as cruel as they come, and now yet again, he had inflicted a heavy wound to an innocent human being.

But just as they were about to lunge at the General, someone else decided to do the job for them.

"HARGH!" Just then, Kalach was spurred to find a charging Kira Ford coming right at him.

"Kira!" Ethan could not stop her from being thrust upon this overpowered General, all without her own powers.

The human recklessly tried to give Kalach a nasty punch to the back, filled with anger for the loss of a memory. However, the punch was soon caught, much like how Kalach did with Megaforce Pink's foot. Kira then tried to break free from the grip, but Kalach's fingers were firmly wrapped tight. The General then tightened the hold on her fist, crushing it.

Kira was met with excruciating pain, bawling as the General squeezed her hand. Reacting to the danger, Ethan also went for it, running to help Kira.

Kalach saw the man coming towards him and thought he would make things a little more gruesome. He threw Kira away and hurled her towards Ethan, crashing the man down with her to the ground.

Both seniors were lying on the ground after being collapsed by the brutish General. Once they lifted their heads up, but bodies still low near the ground, they saw the merciless Kalach stepping forward while raising his blade.

The Megaforce Rangers hurriedly made their way towards Kalach and save the fallen Rangers, but they were too slow to even move and were just stumbling to reach there.

By the time they could even make it a third of the distance, Kalach was already within range. The two seniors did not have the strength to get back up, watching helplessly as the General began to swipe down on them, and sever them apart.

"NO!" The Rangers and Hayley yelled, but there was no hope. Kalach swung his sword…

 **BBRZZT!**

"ARGH!" Then, before Kalach could finish the job, a sudden blast of pink energy blasted his arm away, forcing him to back off heavily with the weight of his sword now clumsily pushing him back.

Everyone was now surprised by the sudden save and turned to look at where the shot came from. To the Megaforce Rangers' delight and their Dino Thunder friends' curiosity, a newcomer had entered the fray.

"Kat!" Megaforce Pink exclaimed at the sight of the Pink Zeo Ranger, blaster drawn and aiming at Kalach, intent on pulling the trigger once more. However, the safety of the younger Rangers came first.

"Go! Quickly!" Zeo Pink called out to Ethan and Kira, who were now able to rise up and run back to the safety of the Megaforce squad. She then turned to look at Hayley. "You, too, Hayley!"

At once, Hayley ran out of the car debris and headed to the rest of the group. In the meantime, Zeo Pink distracted Kalach long enough for the lady to run out of the danger.

Kalach attempted to slice the Pink Zeo Ranger down, but the flexible Ranger was fast enough to gracefully flip back with a somersault and allow the strike to land on the ground without harm.

Then, she followed up with a nice whack to the face with the edge of her Zeo Power Disc, landing a hard blow to the face. Kalach stepped back from the attack, stumbling with his blade etched on the ground to keep him balanced.

Zeo Pink retreated back to the group of Rangers, ensuring that everyone was still in one piece.

"Is that really you, Katherine?" Hayley asked in surprise, unable to recognize the woman who married her good friend, but she could make out the voice.

"I came as soon as I could. Sorry I'm late." apologized Zeo Pink.

Now, the three Reefside residents were really amazed. The Megaforce Rangers were telling the truth after all. A fully restored Power Ranger was right there before their very eyes. Kira and Ethan were now even more pumped up with their upcoming return to fighting evil.

"Well, you're just in time. Kalach's going to get it good this time." Megaforce Blue cheered; the Rangers were now one Ranger more against the General, but they did well to be cautious, for Kalach could still beat a total of six Rangers even when using their Legendary Powers before.

Kalach looked upon the group, unfazed as always, as if he was waiting to attack again. Fortunately, he did seem to care to move any longer, choosing to step off and look away.

"I've had enough of this." Kalach walked away, leaving the Rangers and Hayley back to their usual business and wanting to find the Red Ranger by himself.

"We got to get to Troy and Jake." suggested Megaforce Blue. "They're probably still at the high school right now!"

Kalach stopped; his head turning around when he heard the Ranger speak up at a really bad time, for the Rangers of course…

"So, that's where he is…"

"Noah!" yelled Megaforce Yellow, too late to stop him. Apparently, his voice was so loud that it managed to get Kalach's attention really well. Realizing what he had done, the Blue Ranger slapped his own forehead, shamefully groaning.

"Way to go, Noah…" Ethan sighed. The kid may be a genius, but a quiet one he ain't. It was too late. They were still weak and battered to do anything to stop Kalach from his ongoing pursuit of Troy.

Kalach reached for his wrist communicator and called someone.

"Arkanos." It was his comrade who he decided to ring up for.

" _Yes, Kalach. What is it? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a new scientific discovery?_ " Arkanos responded, clearly unsatisfied with Kalach's call.

"The Red Ranger is currently at a school in this city. I am moving to intercept and finish him off once and for all!"

" _Well, then just do it, then! I wouldn't give a darn about your little rivalry with him. Just make sure to destroy_ _ **all**_ _the Rangers while you're at it. That would help make things easier for us!_ "

"Indeed. I shall make my move." The call ended and Kalach resumed his trek. He chose to ignore the Rangers behind him, for he knew that they would rally to their leader if threatening enough.

The General then disappeared from the Rangers' attention as they gathered around to recover from their less than favourable battle. The Tyrannodrones were all gone but the Rangers had sustained some critical damage.

Hayley, out of all of them, was hit the hardest. Though not physically wounded, she was still devastated to realize that her prized building was now toppled. The memories began to flood her again, providing a sorrowful silence.

Kira and Ethan, also feeling heavy from the destruction of the Cyberspace, came over to comfort the woman who had given them so much fun running the place.

"Hayley…" Kira approached her friend. "I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah." added Ethan. Hayley, as heartbroken as she was, still had to be strong for the Rangers. She turned to the two of them and gave them knowing smiles.

"It's okay, Rangers." She weakly said. "What's more important is that we're all alright." She then brought the two to a group hug, knowing that things will be okay from this moment on.

Feeling a little better, the trio went over to regroup with the Megaforce Rangers and Zeo Ranger Pink. The Rangers had their helmets off while chatting about the situation.

"This isn't good." stated Emma. "We gotta find Tommy and get to the high school to meet up with Troy, Jake and Tensou."

"Let's not forget Conner too." added Ethan. "Hope your other dudes managed to get to him before the Tyrannodrones do."

"Just what are those things?" asked Noah. "Where do they come from anyway?"

Hayley then expressed a worrying concern with her face. She was not so sure if the Rangers would like to hear what she was about to say.

"It's a long story." she began. "From what I know from Tommy, he created these reptiles to serve as alternatives to the Power Rangers."

"What?" The Megaforce Rangers were immediately shocked by the revelation, though it was nothing new to Ethan and Kira. Even Katherine was aware of the dark fact. "Tommy? Our Tommy? Created those ugly goons?"

"It's hard to believe, but we all know Tommy had good intentions." Hayley assured the Rangers, which was already accepted thanks to the virtue and good that Tommy is known for. "Anyway, the technology needed to create them had been tainted by an accidental evil. That technology, and the chemical work had been destroyed by Tommy long ago."

"So, it's clear that the Empire must have obtained what little scraps were left behind." suggested Noah.

"A good deduction, Noah." praised Katherine.

"Okay. Let's leave the problem solving for later." interrupted Gia. "Right now, we have to find Tommy and Orion and the Mercers. If they attacked us at this side and will later advance to the school, then those lizard heads might as well be on their way or already there now. We have to help them all."

"Agreed." With the conversation over, the Rangers agreed to finally embark and help out Tommy and Troy's groups.

However, Noah remembered something very important. Ethan and Kira were already here with the team. So, this would be the best time to give them some a head start in the fight.

"Wait." He then stopped the entire group as they looked at the boy. Noah walked towards the two senior Rangers while feeling on his belt for a certain device.

"Well, since you agreed to joining us again, I think it's time we do this." He then took out the device from the belt and showed it to the group.

"What is that?" Noah smiled at Ethan's question as he showed them the SENTAI, ready to bring back some needed backup.

"This... will put you back in the team."

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Mercer Mansion,

Reefside,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

"Now then, Dr. Mercer." The Mercer mansion was now the centre of an interrogation scene. A lone medical chair stood at in the middle of the room, but its occupant was far from getting treated.

Anton Mercer was a prisoner in his own house, with his arms and legs strapped up and guarded by two X-Borgs on both sides.

In front of him, Arkanos was standing tall over his prisoner, prepared to initiate the torture that he shall bring upon the man and get the answers he sought for.

Arkanos figured that since the Tyrannodrones were prone to react at the slightest hostility, he would have to depend on more composed and loyal soldiers to watch over for any signs of danger.

"It would appear that the formula I hold in my hands is a great success." He showed a small vile containing the green liquid for his new army. "A genius work of art. And I'm only down to this little." Arkanos had indeed used a lot of the chemical to transform his division of X-Borgs into the ravenous monsters that were terrifying the city. He needed to find a way to replicate the mixture to prolong the birth of more Tyrannodrones and what better person to have the intelligence for the job than Anton Mercer.

Or rather, the beast who he once was…

Naturally, that meant a rather forceful capture of the scientist which was where they were now.

"You should be proud of such an achievement." Arkanos gloated, but Anton was not feeling the same praise. Instead, terror filled his face.

"Me? Proud of bringing chaos to the world?" he uttered, almost going insane. "You expect me to have the same crazy mind of that monster?!"

"Ah yes. Mesogog. A wonderful expert in the art of dinosaur transformation." Arkanos carried on with much praise. "I must say, the Tyrannodrones are a competent bunch of soldiers." He then looked at the very little amount of transformation formula he had left; all but a tiny pint was left in the test tube.

"However, I desire more power for these savage creatures. Which is why I must extract some very useful information from your very head. It's been a tough time studying this potion, but why waste time and take the data straight from the source."

Arkanos reached for the overhead lamp of the chair and moved it so that it was right above Anton's face. The man could see that the lamp was not a light, but rather some pointy needles poking down towards him.

"Deep within your mind, you must be holding some dark secrets, even if you refuse to remember them. More prehistoric transformations? A way to decimate the planet through chemical means? Or, most importantly, the ingredients to creating the Tyrannodrones? I certainly require this knowledge, especially since most of your work was destroyed." explained Arkanos while setting up a wire and connecting it to the needle machine.

"Just cooperate with me, and I shall spare you." The General then resulted to giving an almost unavoidable offer, hoping the scientist would break under the circumstances.

Anton looked up to the sharp pointy needles above him, knowing that this was no dilemma. There was no breaking out of this situation as Arkanos prepared to activate the machine to move the needles towards him.

However, the father had to remain strong. For his son, he had to endure the harsh torture that he would face later on. No more would Trent have to suffer through so much just to save him. Anton pictured Trent in his head and resolved to defy his captors, closing his eyes even as the needles moved closer to his head.

"Never."

Suddenly, the machine stopped. Looking up, he could see the needles not moving. He then looked at Arkanos, who had shut down the machine, but it gave Anton the nerving possibility that the General had other tricks up his sleeve.

"Well, we can always do this the hard way…" Arkanos then pulled out the tube containing the chemical weapon. "You see, the formula I hold may be able to transform humans into mindless Tyrannodrones, but it should do much more to a particular scientist."

Anton's eyes widened, realizing what the evil genius had in mind.

"That's right. In order for me to obtain what I want, I shall reunite you with the monster you so fear. It may be the last drop of formula I have, but I have calculated the possibilities, and you shall face your old friend soon enough."

His fears were confirmed. He was soon shivering in absolute agitation upon hearing Arkanos' menacing plan.

"No… No! NO! You c-can't! You wouldn't!" he cried. "Mesogog… He is a monster, manipulative and an opportunist! You don't realize what kind of evil he shall incite, even on vile beings like you!"

Remembering what he had seen before, Mesogog at one point even resulted to betraying another villain back in the day, transforming him into a little action figure and kept in a jar until the whole fortress exploded, possibly consuming the doomed space ninja in the process.

"Oh, and you suppose that's what **we** do on a regular basis?" said Arkanos "Now, since you won't give us what we want, I shall take the risk and bring back the genius that is Mesogog, so we can have a nice warm chat between intellectuals." He unscrewed the cap of the test tube. "Though, worst case scenario, you would just end up being an ordinary Tyrannodrone. I wouldn't care less."

The General eyed his prisoner with keen cold pleasure, watching him tremble in agony for his inevitable reunion with Mesogog.

"Well, if you want to avoid such a cruel transformation, then you will give me the formula for the Tyrannodrone transformation."

"You… won't get away with this…" muttered Anton, but knew his threat was worthless against Arkanos.

"Watch me."

* * *

Things were not getting any better outside the mansion.

Unfortunately, despite the plan to rescue Anton, Trent, Mighty Morphin' Green and Megaforce Silver were both then ambushed by more Tyrannodrones. They swarmed into battle in new waves to fight the Rangers with their might and ferocity.

The Green Ranger swiped a Tyrannodrone with a sweeping kick low on the ground before blocking another's punch with his own fist above him. Once done, he delivered a flying kick backwards on another drone before punching two more here and there.

Megaforce Silver was wrestling with a trio of drones, holding himself up against them as they pushed down on him with the combined force of their weight, hands reaching down to him while the Ranger resisted with his Spear. The Tyrannodrones began to lower him down to crouching position with his legs almost being squished.

"Ergh…" The strength of the Silver Ranger was slowly draining with the Tyrannodrones now almost ready to overpower him and maul him up.

"Orion!" Suddenly, a shout came from afar along with a dashing figure surging forward and attacked all three Tyrannodrones. The Silver Ranger found himself free from the force of the Tyrannodrones and pushed himself forward to regain his footing.

"Thanks for the assist, Trent." He called out to Trent. The older man gave a wave back to him, grinning as he was ready for more.

"Just try and keep up." Trent resumed to making punching bags out of the Tyrannodrones. Megaforce Silver joined in with him, taking cues with his Spear as they both finished off more Tyrannodrones. Trent's bare fists and feet, along with the Mega Spear of the Silver Ranger, began to pummel and slice through the enemy with their combined strengths.

All the while the Green Ranger was able to handle on his own, dealing with his part of the Tyrannodrone ambush single-handedly.

A Tyrannodrone made a huge mistake when it tried to attack the Ranger right in front of him by slashing its claw at his face. He was able to block the attack with his Dragon Dagger and swiped off the Tyrannodrone.

Just when another attacked as well, the Green Ranger made for his defensive position. However, as soon as he was about to block, another Tyrannodrone came swiping in from out of nowhere. It then slashed his back with extreme prejudice, knocking the Ranger down.

Mighty Morphin' Green tried to recover from the blow, but he was struck with another unlucky break as another Tyrannodrone made a swift kick to his shoulder, forcing him to roll away.

The horde soon massed over him, continuing to rapidly make reckless charges and leaps on top of him. Tyrannodrone after Tyrannodrone had piled up on top of the Ranger, leaving almost no way out as they wrestled him down.

Tommy was stuck underneath the piling weight of the drones all pressing down on him. Luckily, their arms were all getting everywhere within the pile that none of them were able to move their weapons properly

This was the clear difference between the Tyrannodrones and the X-Borgs. When the X-Borgs prefer to use more coordinated and orderly movements, the Tyrannodrones were more like berserkers, just rush right in and attack their prey without considering others. Sometimes, this proved to be their handicap, but other times, these were rather lucky breaks.

Unfortunately for Tommy, he had just ended up getting assaulted at the wrong moment. The pile-up continued to push him down longer than he liked.

As much as he tried to attack them with his Dagger, he could not slash them properly when his arms were also locked down by the Tyrannodrones' hands clamping down on them. He found himself unable to break free as more Tyrannodrones joined in the cluster.

"Ergh! Hrgh!" The Green Ranger struggled the best he could, but could only do as much as squirm unsuccessfully. Then, one Tyrannodrone stood over his head. Its claw was extended and pointed upwards in a threatening position, wildly driven to impale him in a rage-filled strike. "Not good…"

The Green Ranger prepared for the worst when…

 **HHAAARRRGGHHH!**

He could have sworn his eardrums had burst or something, but all he could hear was an ear-shattering screech followed by a sickening force phasing through his body. The Tyrannodrones were also feeling the full effect of the wave blast as they were also blown away, allowing the Green Ranger to cover the sides of his helmet at where they covered his ears once he was free from the Tyrannodrones' hold on him.

Once he heard the wail fade away, he slowly removed his hands from his helmet. He looked around, looking for wherever the sound was sent from. However, he did not need to think long to find out for himself. It was almost like he recognized the scream.

He turned his head to the right and saw the screamer.

"Kira?" The appearance of Kira Ford brought a huge amount of relief from the Green Ranger. She flicked her hair out while staring down at the rest of the Tyrannodrones still standing.

"Miss me, boys?" Kira gloated with sass.

"Alright!" Trent and the Silver Ranger could find the woman, who was then accompanied by more newcomers, mainly Ethan and three of the Megaforce Rangers.

Trent also saw another Pink Ranger who he was unfamiliar with, but everyone else knew it was none other Katherine.

"Tommy!" She ran to help the Green Ranger up. She gave him a hand and pulled him back up.

"No worries, Kat." assured Mighty Morphin' Green. "Those Tyrannodrones were probably expressing their gratitude to me for creating them."

"And just what did they do to show their love?" Zeo Pink laughed back with sarcasm. They were then joined by the rest of the Rangers and the humans. Hayley was up in the Skyship , which the Rangers made sure to put it on autopilot in case of any airborne invaders.

The two Rangers were then joined in by the three old friends from Reefside, who all took their turns to high-five Tommy after so long.

"Man, Dr. O." Ethan hollered. "Lookin' good in green!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Ethan." joked the Green Ranger.

"And you, Trent." Kira chattered with the other boy in the team. "I bet you were still giving the Tyrannodrones a hard time."

"If you meant kicking their butts back to the dinosaur age, then I'd say it's hard indeed." chortled Trent back.

The Megaforce Rangers too had reunited, with the three Rangers coming to check on their Andresian friend, still in their Ranger forms.

"You okay, Orion?" asked Megaforce Pink.

"I… uh, had a blast from the past, if that's what you Earthlings call it." joked Megaforce Silver. "But otherwise, I'm as present as ever."

"Ugh. Stop with the puns, Orion." groaned Megaforce Yellow, whacking the Silver Ranger on the head and making him stumble back from the hit. "You're sounding a lot like Jake nowadays."

Suddenly, the reunion was interrupted when Mighty Morphin' Green brought everyone together for one big group meeting.

"Okay. No time for small talk. First of all, great to have you guys back again." He stated his purpose as he addressed the three returning Dino Thunder Rangers, who all gave their gratitude to everyone present.

"It's great to **be** back." Kira cheered.

"Right now, I have some bad news." The Green Ranger pointed his finger at the house which was now housing in a friend in need. "Anton's being held inside that mansion. By Arkanos."

"We have to get him out of there." Trent added with the amount of concern a son would show for his loving father. All the other Rangers, minus Orion, all instantly agreed. There was no telling what Arkanos would be willing to do to Anton nor what he hoped to achieve from bringing him in as a prisoner.

"Just what does that freak want with your father, Trent?" asked Megaforce Blue.

"It turns out that Arkanos was the one who brought back the Tyrannodrones using some sort of potion that Mesogog used to create back in the day."

"How exactly does this potion work?" wondered Zeo Pink.

"Arkanos had the pleasure of telling us his plan on using that chemical. He actually poured a lot of it on his X-Borgs, and that spawned the many Tyrannodrones we're facing now."

"He's willing to go that far to transforming his own minions into savage beasts?" Ethan was shocked as much as everyone else to hear such a brutal plan from a cold-hearted felon.

"That's not all." Tommy gave them more chills up their spines, clearly showing that what Arkanos had done was only just the icing of the cake. "He'll be using more of that on everyone on planet Earth if he manages to get more of that stuff."

Indeed, the group was now on full fire as Arkanos' scheme drilled into their minds. This was something that they had to stop right away, or, for the Megaforce Rangers, would be like facing that scientist creep, Yuffo, all over again; an alien invader willing to transform humans with mad science in cold blood.

"I say we storm the mansion right now." demanded Trent, clearly upset that his father was part of that brewing plot. "If Arkanos needs more of that stuff to transform Earth, then we need to help my dad out." His body was almost inching to go right in alone to fight his way through to his dad.

Then, he was met with a gentle pat to the shoulder by the Green Ranger.

"Hold on, Trent." he ordered to the impatient man. "We can't just rush right in there. Not without a plan to get your father out without risking any injuries."

"I… hate to say this, Tommy, but I'll have to agree with Trent on this one, Tommy." Suddenly, Megaforce Blue spoke up for Trent, surprising everyone. "Let's not forget. Troy and the others need our help as well."

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy. Clearly, he was not there when the Rangers faced against a raging Kalach, who was now on his way to the school to challenge his dreaded Red Ranger foe again.

"They've already got Tyrannodrones all over them right now, and now there's Kalach ready to get his revenge on Troy." explained Megaforce Blue.

Great, Tommy thought as he was now met with a dilemma of sorts. Either dedicate his efforts on saving Anton, or force himself to split between two areas of battle. Easily enough, he had to choose the later. Things were already getting hectic as it was, and he could not risk losing ground at all times.

"Alright." declared the Green Ranger. "Then I guess we'll have to resort to force then."

"Why not just split us up and we'll help out Troy and the others?" suggested Megaforce Yellow.

"As good as that idea sounds, I can't risk having you face Kalach on your own." The Green Ranger stated back. "You remember how he was able to defeat you guys single-handedly, even with the powers of us legends, right?"

The Megaforce team instantly gave in with their idea, as they knew taking on Kalach would still be a shortcoming; one that they could not afford to go through again.

Nevertheless, the issue was now on saving Anton from Arkanos' clutches and thus, preventing the Empire from terraforming the Earth back to the age of the dinosaurs.

All of that could be dealt with in a single blow. Rescue Anton and destroy the remaining formula, and the General would be unable to continue his mad science experiments. But even as there was a full agreement un rushing right in, the Green Ranger still believed that there still had to be some precaution and execution on how to begin the charge.

He and the other Rangers put their heads to it, coming up with a solution to get their friend out of Arkanos' clutches without doing too much damage. Knowing Arkanos, this would not be so easy…

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Reefside High School,

Reefside City,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

The high school was now a battleground as Conner and the Red and Black Megaforce Rangers fended off the Tyrannodrones threatening the place.

They decided to take it to the soccer field where the wide open space would allow them more room to maneuver through the enemy with ease.

"Connor! Heads up!" Megaforce Red called to his senior, who, while fighting a few Tyrannodrones, turned around to see the Ranger preparing to slash the same drones. Instinctively, Conner ducked down as Megaforce Red unleashed a furious fiery slash at the drones. The attack flew right over Conner, heating up his back as it passed by. At once, it then struck the line of Tyrannodrones and cut right through them, claiming more victims as it went on before fading off.

Conner stood back up just in time to see the damage done to his foes before saluting to his friend for the assist.

"Awesome moves, dude." praised Conner. The battle resumed as Megaforce Black too slashed his axe, swinging heavily on the Tyrannodrones all around him.

Finally, the Rangers were almost up by defeating what appeared to be the last of the Tyrannodrone assault, consisting of a few waves of the reptilian combatants left standing.

Just when the battle seemed won however, it had only just begun.

Suddenly, the Tyrannodrones soon hustled out and ran for another part of the field, leaving the Rangers confident that they managed to repel the swarm.

"Everyone still good?" asked Conner.

"All good to go!" Megaforce Black responded.

"Looks like we've managed to beat them back." added Megaforce Red.

"Not likely." muttered Conner, knowing that when Tyrannodrones cower, they cower back to a leader of the pack. "Be on guard, guys."

They did so, looking around for any signs of a resurgence of those monsters. Conner was already burning up, ready to fight again. This could be a good sign that he could love the idea of becoming a Ranger again, but only time would tell if he would definitely join the likes of Hexagon. It did not take them long to find out who would be this so-called leader of the pack.

Heavy footsteps were heard close by, along with the same moaning and growls of Tyrannodrones coming closer to them as they looked towards the other end of the field. They could see a lone giant walking among new Tyrannodrones, with a large sword on his right hand.

"Not you again." The Megaforce Rangers were not pleased with who they saw as none other than General Kalach stepping into the fray. With his sword slung on his shoulder, he stared a gleaming cold shot at the one person in the group.

"So, we meet at last, Red Ranger." Kalach stopped in front of everyone, backed by the Tyrannodrones who were probably now at his command. Directing his attention to the General, Conner stood forward, assuming that he and Troy were both on his hit list.

"Uh… you talkin' to me, pal?" He bravely called out to the General.

"Not you." Kalach just shook his head before intensifying his sights on the other Red Ranger he was referring to. "But I will extend my kill list to include you as well, Red Dino Thunder Ranger."

"Get back, Conner." warned Megaforce Red, standing in front of him to protect him from what Kalach might bring them. "You don't want to be on this guy's bad side."

However, Conner was not one to shy away from a fight, even when he's not morphed. He remained defiant as always, ready to take on Kalach regardless of the danger posed.

Though he did step back as advised, considering that the Megaforce Rangers in front of him had a bad past with this brute.

"You're never going to get Conner, Kalach." threatened Megaforce Red.

"As I told you before, Red Ranger, my main purpose here is not for this Conner person. My purpose is to fight **you**." Kalach pointed his finger at his wanted target, eyes burning with rage for vengeance against the one Ranger who bested him in battle.

"Whoa whoa." The Red Ranger waved his hands out. He just did not understand why Kalach was so intent on taking him on, especially when there were other Rangers he could easily have the urge to destroy as well. Not that he wanted them hurt, he was just astonished as to why **he** was the prime target. "Just what did I do to make me so hated?"

Then, he remembered back to the details he was told about his unintentional ravaging power that knocked him out of his consciousness and allowed his body to become like a raging tank and went all ballistic on Kalach.

"You humiliated me when I was about to defeat you for good. And now, I'm here to give you some much deserved payback!" growled Kalach.

"Oh yeah!" Megaforce Black defended his friend. "Well, Troy can take you on _mono e mono_!"

"Jake!" The Red Ranger was beyond baffled by his teammate's abrupt declaration and pulled him back. "Are you nuts?"

"What?" Megaforce Black whispered to him back. "You did go all supercharged and beat him up to nothingness."

"In case you haven't noticed, Jake, but I was unconscious the whole time, so how am I supposed to know that Kalach has a killer grudge on me for what I did?"

The Red Ranger's statement made Megaforce Black take back on what he had tried to do to discourage Kalach. Instead, he could only feel pitiful to himself as he only incited more rage to the General.

"Guys." Conner called, putting an end to the argument. "I really hate to break up the conversation, but we got a big bumbling ugly coming our way!"

At Conner's reminder, the Rangers quickly looked to the enemy and saw Kalach charging at them with the Tyrannodrones on his tail just as fired up to hunt down their prey.

"Come on!" The Rangers and Conner rallied together and fought their foes head on. Knowing Conner was more vulnerable than he was, Megaforce Black vouched in for the Red Ranger and helped him fight the Tyrannodrones. This left Kalach had his prime opponent all to himself.

The General and the Red Ranger both squared off in what the latter thought was almost an unfair battle. Nevertheless, drawing his Dragon Sword at the ready, he relied on his agility and endurance against Kalach's heavy attacks.

He began with a sword strike to Kalach's chest. The General took the fast hit, but it was just a scratch to his durable armour that made him stand his ground without difficulty. The General then retaliated with his own sword, swinging it back to his side. The move was slow enough for the Red Ranger to roll away and allow the heavy swing afterwards to pass right over him.

Megaforce Red focused his attacks on Kalach's back, hoping to at least do some damage while Kalach recovered from his heavy swing. He slashed his sword at the back as planned, but even that did not do enough to cause any significant effect.

Kalach made a back kick to catch the Ranger by surprise. He managed to hit him, making him roll back from the shock of the hit. The blow was enough to make briefly dizzy, but was back in the game after a bit.

"Stay still, Red Ranger. You really don't want this to end badly, do you?" taunted Kalach.

"What choice do I have?" responded Megaforce Red. "What difference would it make if I surrender or not?"

"Yes. So accept your fate either way you want!" Kalach struck again, resuming the battle between them.

Meanwhile, Megaforce Black and Conner were brawling against the Tyrannodrones. Despite Conner's growing tiredness due to him not having the powers of a Ranger, he was still kicking it strong against the enemy. Megaforce Black had his back all the way as they demolished through the reptiles.

"Better keep it up, Jake!" encouraged Conner. "These lizard-brains can't do much when we're around!"

"Argh!" Megaforce Black brushed off a Tyrannodrone who wraped its scaly arms around his back, whacking it off with his fist. Slightly squirming from the uncomfortable embrace, the Ranger felt the urge to let it out with a powerful kick to another Tyrannodrone's face. "I still think we should call for backup."

"You tried callin' Dr. O?" Conner suggested as he whacked another Tyrannodrone away.

"I'll try now." Megaforce Black dodged another Tyrannodrone's attack before pulling out his Morpher to call upon his friends.

* * *

 _ **~I can't… lose…**_ **" "** _ **I won't let them… and him… from taking over…~**_

 _ **I have to be strong…**_

" _There's no point, Anton Mercer…_ "

"…"

" _Ahhhh… We meet again, at last…_ "

" _You…_ "

" _Thought you were rid of me for good, Anton? Apparently, your son and those pathetic Ranger fools did not finish the job after all._ "

" _What are you doing in my head? Tommy and the Rangers made short work of you._ "

" _Ohh. I am much more of a genius than you let on, Mercer. When I managed to get a hold of my own body again, I would have been… unstoppable. And then, those pesky Rangers came along and destroyed me._ "

" _Then how is it possible for you to be inside me this whole time?!_ "

" _I am merely but a speck of the DNA left in your body after my separation from your disgusting human body. So whatever was left of me shall bear my existence no matter what happens to me._ "

" _It can't be… It's impossible!_ "

" _Ahhh… But it is. Face the reality, Anton Mercer. I am fully aware of what is happening outside from your own eyes. I shall concur and allow these naïve fools to carry out my revival._ " " _The formula that they obtained shall be enough to reconstruct and grow the small little cells left in your body and I shall be reborn. And there's nothing you can do about it. Not even Tommy Oliver nor your son for the matter can save you…_ "

 _ **~I can't give in. For Trent, I must resist. ~**_

" _No…_ "

" _You deny your fate?_ "

" _No. I am simply denying yours. You will never take over me. I will never hurt my son or his friends. He will always protect me and I will always love him for it._ "

" _Such pitiful nonsense. A child's love cannot possibly save you from the brilliant science that I had engineered._ "

" _Believe it, Mesogog. Tommy and the Rangers had already done that. And my son, I believe in him. If I must allow myself to be transformed into you again, then I will always hold onto the love we have for each other. Face it, Mesogog. You will never prevail!_ "

" _We shall see about that…_ "

" _We. Shall. See…_ "

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Mercer Mansion,

Reefside,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

Anton was still strapped in his chair, closing his eyes while embracing the undeniable fate that shall befall him.

Arkanos was getting ready to prepare the chemical to begin the horrific transformation of his prisoner. Loading up his weapon, he faced Anton, who still had his eyes closed. Presumably, Arkanos thought he was praying for his life right about now. He could not care less as he approached him with the weapon in his hand. He also would not even bother about what would happen to Anton, whether he would transform into Mesogog again, or would it turn him into a mindless Tyrannodrone. As long as he would eventually get the info out of his brain even as a Tyrannodrone, it would not make a difference.

Anton heard the footsteps of his captor getting louder, causing him to open up his eyes. He found that Arkanos had the chemical in hand, horrifying him further by the prospect of having to let the torturous formula take its toll on his body and his mind.

How the monster inside of him would be unleashed again was something he dreaded to think about.

"And now, my friend." Arkanos sneered as he positioned his finger to the trigger and aimed his device at the scientist. "Are you ready to become… a monster again?" His sinister voice concluded with the weapon now aiming right at Anton's head.

The man cringed his eyes shut tight, prepared to face the worst fate anyone would have to suffer through.

Arkanos was about ready to pull the trigger and transform the poor man into a monster. The monster who would bring fear and suffering to those around him.

 **CRASSHHH!**

The sound of shattering glass echoed through the mansion, putting a stop to the experimentation process. The General nearly lost hold of his weapon from the shock, as well as his X-Borgs and Anton being jumped up in alarm from the sudden crashing sound, causing the former to stand at firing positions.

However, one of the X-Borgs was not prepared to counter against something which pulled it away and being kicked towards the other X-Borg.

"What the?!" Arkanos fell defenceless as he watched his X-Borgs get overpowered by the arrival of his attackers.

Then, they came in the form of the trio of young Rangers willing to save the day. The Blue Ranger stood forward while being flanked by the other female Rangers of the group.

"Freeze!" Megaforce Blue warned, pointing his Mega Blaster at the General. Arkanos was now alone and backed against the window as the Rangers approached him. Without any other option, the General then thought of a way to break the stalemate.

He set his sights on his prisoner strapped to his chair. Using his devious mind, he resulted to the old human shield tactic. Only this time, he aimed his weapon at the unarmed doctor on the chair while staring at the Rangers.

The trio took caution as they stood still to avoid an unwanted accident that could end up destroying someone.

"Make your move, Rangers." threatened Arkanos. "And our dear doctor will get what's coming to him." The finger squeezed ever so slightly on the trigger. Each inch of the pressure made each passing second even more tense, distressing the Rangers further. The weapon was pointed right at the doctor, so one wrong move, and Anton's a goner.

The standoff continued on with both sides getting closer to firing their weapons, but the Rangers could not afford to let Anton get hurt or whatever the potion would do to him.

Fortunately, that was when their next plan was set into motion.

From behind the window where Arkanos was at, it cracked right open. The force of the blast pushed the alien General enough to make him fall forward.

In the instant that he fell, his hold on his weapon was lost and it too dropped to the ground. It then hit the floor on the glass tube in the centre, cracking it up and spilling the last of the dinosaur formula. Green ooze flowed into a tiny puddle, where the pure molecules of the formula soon mixed with the dirt on the floor.

Arkanos shook his head from the fall. Then, as he raised his head, he watched in horror as his work of art was now nothing but a broken pile of pieces and green slime.

"No!" The General scurried to the broken device and the now contaminated fluid, desperately picking it up with no hope left in his diabolical plan to turn the human race into slaves. "Look what you've done!"

From the window, the intruders who caused the shattering of the glass entered the building.

It turned out that Ethan James, powered by his old powers again, used his extra dino strength to boost his punch on the glass, causing a pushing forward which destroyed the window and pushed the General down. Thus, it was Ethan who eventually saved the day.

Soon, he was joined by the rest of the team. Three Rangers and three humans quickly jumped right in, ignoring Arkanos and turning to Anton Mercer strapped onto his chair.

No one was more concerned about him than his own son as Trent quickly moved to untied his father's restraints, freeing the man.

Trent noticed that his father was shaking really bad, his skin trembling as his son grabbed him out of the chair. He then rested him down on the ground with the two now facing each other.

"Dad!" called Trent. "Are you alright?"

"S-son…?" Anton was still fidgeting all around as he grabbed his son's hand, trying his best to say a word.

"It's okay, dad. We'll get you out of here." Wasting no time, Trent then slunted Anton's arm around him as he stood and picked him up. The Green Ranger came forward to hold the other end of the traumatized man.

"You fools!" Arkanos yelled again. The Megaforce team and Zeo Pink were already having their weapons at the ready. The frantic General took out his attack cards, wishing he'd throw one and cut a Ranger down with it.

Then, he then withdrew the card after realizing that the odds were against him. He was outnumbered eight to one, not counting Anton who was probably in no condition to do anything to him. Needless to say, he was completely in deep trouble.

Accepting his defeat, he made ready to escape by teleporting away.

"This isn't over, Rangers." he snarled. "At least there is still some trouble for you left to take care of you!"

Finally, with the push of a button on his wrist device, Arkanos warped away back to his Flagship and away from a worse outcome than the loss of his scientific breakthrough.

At last, the source of the problem was gone. The formula was now destroyed and Anton was finally safe in the Rangers' hands.

All that was left were a few more Tyrannodrones roaming around the city. But even more frightening was the fact that the Empire had the city in their sights. It was time to mobilize and take out the last of Arkanos' dirty work before Reefside would end up like Angel Grove before it.

However, even after being rescued, there was something stirring inside Anton's head. A dark demon still lurked within, haunting his mind with its slithery and chilling voice.

" _Remember… that no matter how long they help you, you are only prolonging the inevitable, Anton Mercer…_ _I shall return…_ "

"Ugh…" He held his head, relieving himself of the excruciating pain that he had suffered from his inner demon.

"Dad?" Trent caught his dad tumbling from the moment, worried about his well-being. He hoped that Arkanos did not do too much damage to him during his time being held prisoner.

Anton bent down further, letting the pain be weighed down as he massaged his head. Everyone watched as the father stood back up, no longer dependant on Trent and Tommy's support. Back on his two feet, he shook his head to ease more of the stinging.

But other than his physical pain, there was also an equally heart wrenching confession that he had to make. About the being haunting him inside which the Rangers would not like one bit. He had to tell them. They had to know that an old enemy was still lurking from within.

"He's… here." whispered Anton. "I'm afraid he's still in my body."

"Who?" Trent asked again, getting more worried for his father. The man hesitated, unwilling to tell them the truth about his troubling discovery. He did, however, had no choice. He had to tell them, or things were going to get far worse.

"Mesogog…"

The revelation shocked most of the group, especially the Dino Thunder group. Anton's mentioning of their old foe brought chills down their spines, them being baffled by the survival of the monster who wrecked their lives.

"How?" Tommy was the first to respond with disbelief. "We destroyed him."

"I… I-I don't know. He told me that he…" Anton continued to stutter as he mentally wrestled with the fact in his head. Soon, his head began to swell in pain.

"Ergh…" He held his head again, trying to shake off the trauma he had suffered from his trip into his conscience. Tommy quickly comforted Anton with a hand to the back while slowly leading him to the couch for him to rest. He sat his friend down while trying to assure him of his safety.

"Easy, Anton. Don't need to spoil yourself now." said Tommy. "You can tell us all about Mesogog later."

Anton nodded painfully. Letting the topic slide for now, he leaned his head back as he tried to be comfortable on the soft sofa. He then turned to Trent, with a stern look on his face. Trent did not like this expression one bit. It definitely pained to see his father in such sorrow, but he knew he had to understand what he would have to say.

"Trent." uttered Anton. "Whatever happens to me, I want you to deal with me. I-I cannot afford to let you go through with that monster again."

Trent shook his head, unable to accept his own father's request to do him in.

"Dad…" he stated. "I'm not going to leave you. Never." He sat next to Anton while holding his hand. "If Mesogog comes back somehow, we will defeat him all the same. Like we did last time. And we're going to do it without destroying you too."

Anton was still not as sure as he wanted to be with his son's words. The last time he said that, it took him and the other Rangers all they had to defeat Mesogog. To go through it all over again would not be as easy and Anton did not want everyone, especially his son, to suffer through all that fight.

Then, Tommy came over and decided to snap some sense into Anton. He had to remind him that Trent was a Power Ranger; someone who would risk his life to save the world and those around him.

"Better listen to your son, Anton." said Tommy. "He's definitely got the heart of a Ranger."

Finally, Anton could stop worrying. After some talk into him, he nodded in understanding and rested back on the sofa, closing his eyes and hoping not to come face to face with his old tormentor.

With things out of the way, Tommy decided to move on with the next part of his mission. He let Trent up and the two walked to the rest of the group. Ethan and Kira came over to comfort their friend as Tommy asked Noah for the SENTAI. It was time to bring Trent back in the game.

"Look, Trent." called Tommy. "I know this is all… sudden. But we really need you."

"And this is probably about me getting my Ranger powers?" Trent made a smirk, causing Tommy to smile back at his precise guess. "What? Did you see Ethan and Kira using their ancient powers back there? There's only one explanation for that."

"You catch on pretty quick." He took the SENTAI and showed it to Trent. The Dino Thunder Ranger looked at the peculiar-looking device and wondered if this would be the thing that would make him a Ranger again. Orion then came forward and provided more support on Tommy's plan.

"What do you say, Trent?" asked Orion. "Will you care to join us again?"

Trent did not take long to decide his answer, knowing that the world needed the Power Rangers, all of them, to save the planet. No way was he going to sit this one out.

"If my father and all of Reefside, plus the world, are going to be threatened like this…" he said before expressing his eagerness in the cause. "Then, I've pretty much got a job to do."

The group was now elated by Trent's decision; Anton smiled at his son's resolve. He knew he was in the right hands as he would protect the world and his father from harm. He could have not asked more from a son like Trent.

"Okay. Here's what you have to do." Tommy showed Trent the device and directed his attention to the dial on top of it.

 **BEEP BEEP BRRP!**

The transfer was suddenly interrupted when the Rangers heard a ring tone from one of their Morphers. Noah took out his and found that it was his that rang. He answered the call coming from the Morpher and held it up to his mouth.

"Hello?" he called. "This is Noah."

" _Guys! This is Jake!_ " The call happened to be from the Black Ranger. From the sounds of his voice, he was probably in a fight of sorts, being rough and tired. " _We're being… Drgh! Kalach… He's here… taking us out. Conner… needs… help…_ "

 **KKKKRRRKKKKKK**

Nothing left but static. With Arkanos out of the way, their focus was now shifted to helping the last group of Rangers.

"I think we should save the SENTAI for later." suggested Tommy, which earned agreements all around. "Right now, we have to go help the others." He then walked towards a resting Anton who was still sitting down, resting his head on the couch.

"Anton." called Tommy. "You need to stay in our Skyship with Hayley until we're done with this." There was no arguing about sitting out of the action for Anton as he agreed to Tommy's instructions.

"Sure thing, Tommy." he acknowledged, standing back up as the rest of the Rangers were about ready to embark to the school to help out Conner and the other Rangers. Katherine volunteered to take Anton back to the Skyship while the other Rangers went off to join the team at the school.

"Take care of yourself, Trent." Anton bid his son good luck on his eventual return to the Power Rangers. "I really wished this whole thing could end, but apparently, the Ranger business has become somewhat of a hindrance in our plans."

"Wasn't really expecting it either." Trent happily responded. "Don't worry, dad. I'll be fine."

The father and son duo smiled at each other, knowing that they would be able to make it through this alive and well.

Tommy and the others proceeded to their next part of the mission while Katherine helped Anton back up and moved him to the safety of the Skyship.

Then, on his way to the school, Tommy was starting to feel very uncomfortable about something. Acting instantly, he reached for his wrist communicator and called someone.

"Hayley. You there?" He said as the call was answered.

" _Loud and clear, Tommy._ " answered Hayley.

"We're going to help Conner and the other Rangers at the high school. So I need you to stay up there just a little longer."

" _Roger._ "

"But I need you to do one favour." told Tommy. Hayley was ready to accept whatever favour he was about to give her.

" _Name it._ "

"Kat's coming up to deliver Anton to the Skyship."

" _Anton Mercer? Is he okay?_ " interrupted Hayley.

"That's why I wanted to call you. If Anton suffers from any... suspicious behaviour, then I need you to contact me."

" _What's wrong?_ " Hayley's voice was filled with concern at the mention of 'suspicious behaviour' as Tommy put it. But the Ranger did not have time to get into detail with Anton's condition. He had to hurry and save the others, so he decided to save the talk for later.

"I'll explain later." he assured Hayley. "Just make sure he's okay while we're fighting down here."

" _Will do, Tommy_." Knowing Tommy had to rush, Hayley had to hold all questions until the fighting was over and Tommy could have time to explain the whole thing. Whatever was concerning Anton at the moment, she knew it was not good. The man was connected to some dark stuff, so she had to be vigilant. But Anton was a changed man since the events of long before. There was no reason to accuse him of being involved in anything. He just needed to be taken care of while the Rangers dealt with the Empire down below.

Everyone was making a run for the school, moving as fast as they could and leaving behind Katherine and Anton to move up to the Skyship. The ship had to be up above to watch out for incoming fighters as it had happened numerous times before.

On the way, the team, followed by their new additions from the Dino Thunder squad, remained cautious as to avoid any more contact with Tyrannodrones or X-Borgs.

During their rush, Tommy could feel more jubilant with his younger teammates back in the game. The eventual comeback of the team would help in the fight against the Empire, but since he was part of the team before, it would feel a lot more special being able to fight in all the teams he was in.

"Hey, Tommy." Noah snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh. What's up, Noah?" asked Tommy.

"Doesn't it feel great to bring the team back together like we did to the other Rangers?"

"It sure does, Noah."

"Kinda makes you wish you could be part of the team, huh? I mean, with your own Dino Thunder powers." Noah's question earned him a smirk from the senior Ranger.

"Yeah." As much as he wanted it to be real, Tommy knew it would be impossible to morph into his Black Ranger powers for he knew that only one Ranger power could be used per Ranger. For now, fighting alongside them with his Green Ranger powers would be just fine.

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Reefside High School,

Reefside City,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

The battle between the Rangers and Kalach's forces raged on at the school.

Kalach and Megaforce Red were still hard at work combatting each other. At this point, the Red Ranger had the General in his sights, ready to try another attack on him.

However, the attack was blocked by Kalach's large sword. While their blades were locked in place, the General then retaliated with one mighty swing of his sword, swiping the smaller sword away before he made one more hard wave around, slicing the defenceless Red Ranger at the chest.

The deadly blow knocked the Ranger all the way back, close to his friends nearby.

"Troy!" The two were distracted from their own battle against the Tyrannodrones to find Megaforce Red sprawled across the grass.

The wounded Ranger could not get up from his heavy fall, grasping onto the part of the body where he got hit by.

Kalach walked towards the fallen Ranger, rubbing the blade of his sword for the killing blow he waited for so long. This time, revenge was definitely his for the taking.

The two other fighters tried to go and help, but they could not go any further with the Tyrannodrones beating them back, preventing from doing anything for him.

"It's over, Rangers." gloated Kalach as he stood over the Red Ranger triumphantly. "As soon as I finish off your friend here, nothing will stop us now!" Without further interruptions to stop him, Kalach once again raised his sword up high, ready to plunge it down on the helpless Ranger he so hated.

"No… Not this time!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, Megaforce Red pulled out his Mega Blaster and aimlessly shot at Kalach. The bolt hit right at Kalach's hands, causing him to lose hold of his sword from the stinging shot. The sword fell on the ground in a loud clanging noise. Seizing the opportunity, the Ranger quickly dragged himself from his near execution, dragging hard towards his group.

Megaforce Black and Conner quickly pushed aside the Tyrannodrones before rushing to help Megaforce Red back to his feet. The Red Ranger weakly stood back up with his friends to carry him up to their arms.

Kalach dusted off his hands from the shot, clearly irritated by the cheap shot his foe had delivered. He gave the Rangers a cold stare before picking up his sword from the ground. The Tyrannodrones in his command retreated back to him, allowing more space for the three to be at peace.

"Come on, Red Ranger!" He waved his four fingers back and forth, motioning for the Ranger to make his move and keep the blood pumping. "Fight with honour!"

"Ergh…" Megaforce Red groaned at the outcome of the battle. He was now weak and battered, unable to fight straight. And then, there was his opponent still standing tall and mighty, asking for more violence. His heart was still burning for more action, but the Red Ranger was too weak to even move a muscle, depending on his friends to support him.

"Fools. Then I guess this battle is as good as done." Kalach struck his sword to the ground, claiming his victory. The Rangers could not do anything to prove otherwise, with the Red Ranger being helped up by both men. Just how could they turn the tide with their handicapped condition?

"I wouldn't count on it!"

Suddenly, the group was joined by confident cries called out by a youthful female voice.

Everyone turned to where the voice came from, looking to the other end of the field. To the Rangers' relief, they were about to be joined by none other than the rest of the Ranger task force, with the other Megaforce Rangers, Tommy and, to Conner's joy, the Dino Thunder team back together.

They all ran towards the three men opposite Kalach. The General ignored the arrival of the Ranger reinforcements, knowing that their numbers had bolstered.

The Megaforce Rangers took over and helped their leader while Conner was greeted by his old friends and Tommy, reuniting the whole team again. He gave Ethan and Trent a high-five while accepting a friendly hug from Kira.

"Are you okay, Troy?" asked Megaforce Pink.

"Ugh…" The Red Ranger still had a nasty sting on his wound, massaging it as he assured his team of his condition. "Never better." He took it like a champ and let out a joking laugh.

"Well, it's about time you guys showed up." Meanwhile, Conner was still being graced by the rest of his teammates. "It ain't easy getting away from all of this, huh?"

"Well, once a Ranger, always a Ranger." cheered Kira. "Nothing's ever going to be easy on us."

"But it's not like we're just going to sit by and let those freaks take over." added Ethan.

"They'll get what's coming to them." Trent stated as he slammed his fist into his palm.

Now that the team was here, Tommy sought the opportunity to finally bring them back to full form. He needed to make sure he did it without Kalach interfering with the process.

"Okay, guys." He went to the Megaforce team. "You good to go?"

"I'm a little choked up, but I'll manage." reported Megaforce Red, who did his best to stand firm and ready to lead his team to battle.

"You sure, Troy?" asked Megaforce Yellow.

"As sure as I'll ever be." The team walked to face the General despite their leader's injuries. They were dedicated to giving it their all against the enemy and buy time for Tommy to restore Conner and Trent's powers. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" They were in position to move out and combat Kalach and his Tyrannodrones, crouching down into sprinting stances.

"Then let's go!" At the Red Ranger's command, the team ran right for the General and began to fight them, with the enemy doing the same. The two sides clashed as the Rangers were locked in battle against the drones, while Kalach and Megaforce Red went at it again, even if the latter's last confrontation did not end so well.

While the enemy was being kept out of the way, Tommy went ahead and called upon the Dino Thunder team and used the SENTAI, planning to complete the restorations of Conner and Trent's powers.

"Okay, you two." He hurried to call upon the two men who were not energized by the SENTAI. "Just put your hands over this device." He showed it to the two, gaining their attention. "Focus all of your power and let it call upon your powers.

Complying with Tommy's instructions, they moved their hands out and hovered them above the tool. To focus their power to the device, they closed their eyes and let the SENTAI do the rest.

Detecting the energy from the two former Rangers, the SENTAI, at the press of the button by Tommy, powered up the Fragment of the Coin within it. The gadget then shot out two energy orbs of red and white which then flew around the two men.

Once the orbs picked the Ranger of the matching colour, Conner having the red orb and Trent with the white one, they quickly zapped into them, fusing into their bodies. The men felt the extra amount of power electrocuting their nerves and feeling the energy flow through their bodies.

Ethan and Kira watched as their friends went through the same power boost they were given earlier, excited to finally re-join the fight against evil.

Once they were done being powered up, Conner and Trent felt their wrists being pressed in and saw that there was something on each of their wrists that were taking shape. In a flash, the two had finally found that they were given a silver ring each, wrapped around their right arms. The ring had a small jewel stuck on them; Conner had a red one, while Trent had a white gem.

They knew well enough what these gems were. They were the very same sources of power that they used to become Rangers themselves. It was all very clear that this meant that the power of Dino Thunder was back in their hands.

Holding up their rings together, the gang was now ready for some action. Tommy, ready to put his helmet back on, was about to get the team and help them out anyway he could.

"Okay. Now, you guys…"

Suddenly, he was then interrupted when he felt the SENTAI shaking about again.

"Huh?" It was strange to see such an occurrence. He watched as the device lit up the same way it did when it restored the powers of his fellow alumni Rangers. He could not understand what was happening and why was the SENTAI reacting the way it did. Everyone around him was already powered up. He already had his own mighty Morphin' powers, so it could not possibly be functioning in his presence. Could it?

Surely enough, the device continued to follow up by firing up what appeared to be another energy orb of Ranger power.

A black orb…

"What? It can't be." Tommy eyed the ball of energy, watching it drift around him as if he was chosen for it. Next thing, Tommy knew it, he was once again being acquainted with the power surging through his body much like before.

And this time, adding more surprise, he watched as his wrist began to form up another ring similar to the ones worn by his teammates. This time, the gem on the ring was now black in colour, emitting a gleaming flash of light as it formed on the ring.

Tommy was now beyond baffled by this new unexpected event. To him, this could only mean one thing. He was actually given the powers of his Black Ranger powers.

This was a twist in the logic of the power of the Power Rangers. It had always been strict about the rule of one power per Ranger. Now, however, since the Super Mega powers came to be, it seemed that rules were now being broken.

Tommy continued to stare at his newly restored gem, unable to understand how it could it be that he was getting more than one power. He was even still in his Green Ranger form, and yet somehow his Dino Gem, which was powered by the Power of Invisibility, was even in his possession.

"The Black Dino Gem… But how?" Ethan looked on, equally surprised. The team knew the 'one Ranger, one power' rule as much as Tommy did. They too did not believe what they saw when their old friend was now able to house in two powers at once.

But Tommy had little time to consider the odds. Right now, his fellow Rangers of the Megaforce team were now currently engaged in battle. They could use some assistance, given that Kalach was duelling against them.

"Tommy!" Then, he heard a loud cry coming from above him. There, the team saw a flying mechanical bird flying down towards them. It was Tensou, perching on Tommy's shoulder to warn him of something.

"Tensou. What's up?" He asked the robot.

"I'm detecting a massive amount of signatures in the city! Enemy Tyrannodrones rampaging through the streets!" The robotic bird exclaimed in panic. Now, there was much more trouble to worry about.

A massive invasion of Tyrannodrones was happening while everyones was dealing with the Generals. This had all been a diversion for the Empire to unleash the bulk of Arkanos' dino-like troops to raze the city.

"There's no time to lose." suggested Conner. "We have to act now."

"Agreed." added Ethan. "I say we scoot and take care of the problem."

"But what about the others?" Kira interjected, pointing towards the team engaged against Kalach and his own drones.

"Ergh!" Then, Megaforce Red spoke up, pushing aside Kalach to tell the older Rangers that they had the situation under control. "Tommy, we'll be fine here! You guys just go save the city!" He had not much time to continue talking as Kalach returned to kick him off, resuming their fight.

With no time to waste, the Dino Thunder team agreed to let the Megaforce team carry on against the enemy at the school while Tommy and the others rushed to protect Reefside from a Tyrannodrone infestation.

"Come on." Tommy led the team with him as they ran out of the scene and towards the city. "Tensou." He then called the robot assistant. "I need you to go get a few civilians inside a closet somewhere and get them to the Skyship."

"Okay! What do they look like?" asked Tensou, preparing to head off to get those people.

"You'll find them, I'm sure. Now go." Tommy then quickly told Tensou a quick hint before hurrying off with his fellow Rangers. Tensou complied and flew back to the school to get the innocent civilians who were still locked up behind the closet.

As he ran for the city, Tommy kept on thinking about his new Dino Gem. It was certainly a change of things, since now he could probably be able to become more than one Ranger. Just what would they think of next…?

"We better hurry!" said Conner. "I just wish we can get there in a jiffy."

Then, forgetting about his new powers for now, Tommy made a smile on his face upon hearing Conner.

"I got just the thing…"

* * *

"Are they gone?" cried a panicked Cassidy, holding onto Devin's shoulders while sulking behind him. However, she did not know, or would not care less, that Devin was just as frightened. So frightened that Cassidy's hold on him was not making him feel any more comfortable.

"I… dunno." stuttered Devin. "They c-could be gone by now. Principal Randall, why don't you go check?" Unfortunately, the principal in front of him was not going to do what was suggested if the two reporters were going to keep making noise.

"Would you two just shut it?!" She whispered loudly, hushing the two up. "I can't hear anything with you two bickering like the paparazzi."

"Which technically, we are."

Elsa leaned her ear closer to the door, listening out for any signs of struggle. For a while, all she heard was nothing. Not a single sound of a fight or any other violent event.

"Hello?"

The three people were suddenly frightened by the sudden call of a robotic voice coming from outside. They all retreated backwards, pushing one another all the way back up to the wall.

Then, adding to the horror, the door was opened up, revealing the fellow who called for them. They found that that person… was a robot parrot?

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Reefside,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

The city of Reefside was under attack. Throughout the urban jungle, Tyrannodrones, storming around in swarms, ravaged through the streets like a pack of wild animals.

Nearby people hurried for their lives as the creatures ran amok across the city. They tore apart doors and broken through glass windows, destroying everything in sight.

Eventually, the city was in a state of destruction with fire breaking out and vehicles getting wrecked on the roads and parking lots.

Not much of a rare sight at the time, but it was just as horrifying as anywhere the Empire attacked.

One Tyrannodrone was about to break into a convenient store in the middle of the city. In that store, which it poised to reach for, a trio of panicking civilians, two men and a woman, were huddled together behind the counter of the wrecked shop. Fearing for their lives, they ducked down for cover, hoping the monsters would go away and leave them alone

Unfortunately, they could not be any more wrong. The creature's keen sense of smell allowed it to sniff out the people inside. On instinct, it burst right into the building, shattering through the glass door protecting the humans inside.

Alarmed beyond all fear, the woman screamed at the top of her lungs and the two men could utter nothing as the Tyrannodrone set its sights on them.

After staring at them for a good few seconds, it jumped at them. But in its wild state, the drone crashed into the wall and fell in front of the group. With only seconds to escape, the three humans ran for their lives before it could get back up.

They ran outside the building, away from the danger of that Tyrannodrone, but they soon ended up being vulnerable to the other Tyrannodrones out there, hungry for more destruction.

As they looked for a way out of the chaos, a few monsters spotted them and pursued to hunt. There was nowhere else to run. The three people huddled up again, assuming the worst when the Tyrannodrones came closer and closer.

They were about to strike down their prey, making the humans tremble in hopelessness as they ducked down to embrace their fate.

 **ROOOAARRR!**

Their fears were elevated by the very frightening roars caused by the creatures.

 **THUD!**

However, when they looked up, they saw that the ones who made the roars were not from the Tyrannodrones. It was then that they also caught sight of another shocking moment. The Tyrannodrone that was about to finish them off was then thrown away after being snapped at by a pair of metallic jaws. In its place, there was a red mechanical raptor dinosaur who then stood still. The last two drones were then left helpless as they too were trampled on by a pair of blue and yellow robotic raptors stomping down on them.

The weird thing they did see after that was that the machines were being ridden on by a couple of strangers, who manned their raptors to finish off the Tyrannodrones, tossing one away and trampling on another.

"Are you guys okay?" asked the man riding on the red raptor. Shocked and timid, the three civilians nodded frantically. They stood up after being traumatized by their chase. "Then you better get yourselves out of here. That way." Conner then pointed out to the direction on where he knew was free from Tyrannodrone infestation after leading some other people prior.

The group made their way out of the chaos, leaving behind the Rangers on their dinosaur vehicles.

The next thing they knew it, they were joined by a white ATV shaped similar to a dinosaur, which had the rest of the team with Tommy and Trent stopping next to them and getting off from the vehicle.

They all gathered up to face the countless amount of Tyrannodrones who were now staring down at them after stopping their chaos throughout the street.

The Rangers stood firm and prepared. It was time to get back to the hero business. For Tommy, this would be another fight, but with a new twist to his career.

"Well, time to see if this can work." He said to himself as he looked at his Dino Gem.

The time came for the Dino Thunder Rangers to finally put the Tyrannodrones back to extinction.

"Ready?!" Conner balled his hand into a fist and swung his hand back to his chest. His teammates followed along doing the same action.

"Ready!" After everyone did it, the Dino Gems soon transformed their rings into a new wrist device shaped like the heads of several dinosaurs. A red Tyrannosaurus, a blue Triceratops, a yellow Pterodactyl, a black Brachiosaurus, and a larger white Pteranodon.

For Conner, Ethan and Kira, they pinched their devices, pressing on slab that went inwards which then opened up the jaws of the dinosaur heads. The eyes of the devices flashed white afterwards. They swung their Morphers to the back only to be stopped by their right hand.

Tommy held with him a golden key which he then crossed his arms at front.

Trent moved his Morpher simply upwards and readied himself to press the red button on the Morpher.

Altogether, they shouted out their morphing call.

" **DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!** "

Conner, Ethan and Kira thrust their right hands forward and their Morphers to the other side before moving their right hands back to slam their hands onto the buttons on their devices.

Tommy threw both of his arms out and locked the key into place on a slot located on the side of the Morpher. Twisting it in place, the Morpher's dinosaur mouth opened up and flashed its eyes as well.

Trent slammed his finger onto the button of his Morpher and the head of the Pteranodon closed shut.

All at the same time, the five Rangers began to take form as they allowed the power of the Dino Gems course through their body and summoned their powers. They were soon enveloped by the white lights of morphing power before a fresh new set of suits were revealed. Each suit coloured with white spikes lining through their arms and legs. Finally, to complete their transformations, the Rangers had their dinosaur head-shaped helmets warped up and set for battle.

With their morphing complete, the Rangers now burst up in their signature poses, one by one, and let their energy fully fire away.

The Rangers took a good look at themselves to grasp the situation of their return to form.

"Yes!" Conner threw down a fist to show his excitement. "Yeah, baby! We're back in the game!"

"Totally!" added Kira. "I could get used to this!"

"I can't believe this is all happenin'." Ethan took the time to touch his helmet, still making sure that it was not a dream.

"Oh, it's the real deal, alright." Trent looked upon himself from glove to glove before clenching his fists.

Probably the one with the most surprised look on his face was Tommy. He did not believe it at first, but here he was. Fully morphed into another Ranger form.

"Wow… This is incredible. I can become more than one Ranger?" He scanned himself in his old Black Dino Thunder Ranger suit, fully taking in the reality that he was able to make it possible. "I really have a lot to learn…"

But it had to wait. Right now, there was danger up ahead. The Tyrannodrones all roared in anger at the sight of their enemies.

Countering back with a steady stance each, the Dino Thunder Rangers were ready to battle. Ready to get prehistoric.

They all pressed down on their belt buckles, which deployed their own weapons. Dino Thunder Red grabbed hold of a long red staff with a Tyrannosaurus head at the tip. Dino Thunder Blue covered his right hand with a shield shaped like a Triceratops head. Dino Thunder Yellow swiped up a pair of bladed weapons that looked like heads of a Pterodactyl. Dino Thunder Black gripped hard on a bulky staff resembling a fencer sword, but with the back end of the sword sporting a Brachiosaurus head atop its neck. And finally, a feather-like blade with a Pteranodon head at the other end for the Dino Thunder White Ranger.

 **(Play "Dino Thunder Theme")**

"Let's do it!" With their weapons in their hands, Dino Thunder Red signalled to his team as they raged forward together towards the huge pack of Tyrannodrones; the pack doing the same.

The two sides clashed in an all too common fight routine of Ranger-versus-goon battle.

At one end of the battle, Dino Thunder Yellow took her fight, and a bunch of Tyrannodrones, to a row of shop houses. Utilizing her Ptera Grips, she took it patiently, allowing the Tyrannodrones to come at her. Each one tried to slice her with their large claws, but the Ranger managed to flip up repeatedly through each strike, until she finally split her legs apart in a tremendously flexible hundred and eighty degree angle all the way down on the ground.

She had two Tyrannodrones on both sides, both having missed a simultaneous hit on her.

"Come on, boys." she taunted. "You make this too easy! HYAH!" Before long, she managed to get back up, freeing her legs from the tense split, and flipped up in the air one more time. As she landed on the ground, she swung her dual Ptera Grips down on the two drones, taking them out in one hit.

She was not done yet. More Tyrannodrones soon swarmed her way, but the Ranger was pumped up for more.

"That's it, lizard heads." she muttered to herself. "This girl's got more where that came from. Ptera Grips!" She then charged right for the incoming drones, almost gliding above the pavement.

In contact, she slashed her weapons at the monsters. One by one, she swung her blades at one drone after the other while flying through them. She dragged across the asphalt road after she was done, watching behind as the Tyrannodrones all fell down and exploded. The force of the blasts blew through the suit, making her feel like spinning around from the thrill of the fight.

In front of a church, Dino Thunder Blue was on his own, surrounded by a crowd of drones all itching to tear him apart.

"Tricera Shield!" The Ranger, however, tore through them first by slinging his Tricera Shield and throwing it at them. It flew around like a boomerang, flying all around the Ranger and cutting through the drones all in one blow. The Tyrannodrones were down for the count and Dino Thunder Blue waited for his shield to swing around one more time before he caught it.

"Take that!" he cheered victoriously. The cheers were short-lived when another pack of drones came up and nearly scratched him, jumping out of the way.

The Tyrannodrones then fired a laser blast from their mouths, forming a barrage of fire power speeding right for him. The Ranger managed to catch on and blocked the blasts with his shield. The shots bounced off the metal shield, leaving Dino Thunder Blue unharmed.

"You guys never learn. Then again, you are dinosaurs, so your brains don't make 'ya bright!" He then pulled out a sharp blaster from his belt and shot the drones all down from behind his shield.

Dino Thunder White was using his Drago Sword and repeatedly stabbed and slashed it at the soft underbellies of the Tyrannodrones he was fighting at a nearby park. The spacious area made for a lot of ground for the White Ranger, allowing him to swipe his foes down. A Tyrannodrone then ran up to charge at him, claw slashing down on him. The Ranger defended himself by blocking off the attack with his small but stiff blade.

He moved himself away from the pack, getting well out of range from them. Dino Thunder White then held his sword like a pencil and proceeded to draw out a set of yellow laser arrows. As the arrows took form, they slowly turned to point right at the Tyrannodrones.

"Laser Arrows, coming right up!" With one final swipe, the Ranger unleashed the arrows and shot them forward. The barrage raged on and all arrows sliced right through the drones in rapid succession, pinning them all down.

Though they survived the onslaught, their enemy was not finished yet. Suddenly, they were caught by major surprise, being cut down with such fast speeds, they could not make out who was slicing through them all.

It turned out to be Dino Thunder White, using his extreme speeds to dash here and there, cutting up the enemy with absolute precision. When he was done, the drones were all out of order, blasted into oblivion.

"And that's how you cut us some nice dino meat." He swayed his sword swiftly around before punching the air.

Next, there was Dino Thunder Black, armed with his Brachio Staff, who swung it around at Tyrannodrones like his Dragon Dagger. He blocked a combination of two attacks before parrying from another. He then knocked off the attackers before delivering a flying kick on one of the Tyrannodrones.

Realizing that the drones were all around him, there was only one option for him to get out of the situation. He jumped high in the air above the Tyrannodrones and moved his sabre around himself, conjuring a black energy sphere.

"Energy Orb!" Then, when fully energized, he slashed and shot down the energy sphere down on the enemy, catching all within the blast radius in an explosion.

Dino Thunder Black landed safely from the blast, stabbing his staff onto the ground.

"Yeah." he gloated. "Still got it."

Lastly, Dino Thunder Red caught a Tyrannodrone with his Tyranno Staff, clamping its jaws on the victim's stomach before launching it over himself. The drone landed hard on the ground before being passed over by another Tyrannodrone who scurried over to take a shot at hitting the Ranger.

"Oh no, you don't! Tyranno Staff!" The Red Ranger caught on to the charging enemy, stabbing his jawed staff right at the chest of the drone before swinging it the other way and slamming it on the shoulder of another Tyrannodrone. He then made one last continuous swing to clobber another on the head.

He delivered another knock to one more drone behind him and a side kick to another Tyrannodrone at his front. Then, he jumped up, spinning in the air and slammed his staff on the ground, causing a shockwave that wiped out all around him.

He twirled his staff around in a victorious stance.

"Don't mess with the champ." he taunted the defeated drones.

"Everyone, gather around!" It was then that he heard the rallying call of the Black Ranger. He ran to join the rest of the team.

Once they regrouped, they came face to face with a whole new swarm of Tyrannodrones all in one place.

"We better finish this up." suggested Dino Thunder Blue.

"Couldn't agree more!" shouted the Red Ranger. He extended his fingers like claws and crossed his arms. The others also mimicked his actions and called upon a hidden power within themselves to unleash their greater strength.

"Super Dino Mode!" They all stomped on the ground and immediately, the spikes on their uniforms all grew out into physical ones and their helmets moved to roar like actual beasts.

Dino Thunder Red had his spikes were grown to be a little sharper while the Blue and Black Rangers' spikes were a lot longer especially at his arms. The Yellow Ranger grew a pair of cloth wing flaps from underneath her arms to a wingspan from hand to hand as she held her Ptera Grips. The White Rangers spikes were a lot more ragged and all shot out sharper than the rest, coupled with a pair of extended arm claws similar to the Tyrannodrones, and a few more spikes from his shoulder armour.

The team stood bent down as if they were being primeval themselves, harnessing the true prehistoric power of the dinosaurs to become even more feral.

The super charged group then ran across and let their full strength take over to attack the Tyrannodrones. Scratching them with their sharper fingers, Ptera Grips or claws, they took out each drone within a mere second before swiftly moving in for another. Dino Thunder Yellow even managed to fly off and swooped down on the Tyrannodrones, slashing them with her weapons.

Within seconds, the entire squad of drones was taken out, leaving the Rangers to stop going savage and powering down back to their normal modes.

The Rangers felt drained of their power after using their power-ups, but they still had enough strength to carry on for at least a little more.

"Look!" Suddenly, they saw yet another smaller group of Tyrannodrones coming into the scene. This time, however, they were not alone. Behind the formation, three elite Bruisers of the Empire were accompanying them while readying their cannons to fire at the Rangers.

"Bruisers." Dino Thunder Black recognized the large soldiers coming in behind the Tyrannodrones. "We gotta take them out before they fire."

"We've got the weapon for the job!" The Red Ranger came forward and used his Tyranno Staff. At his signal, the team deployed their weapons again and brought them together.

They combined their weapons starting with the Ptera Grips being attached to both sides of the Tricera Shield, shaping into a crossbow. Dino Thunder Red then split his staff apart and attached the back half of the hilt to the bottom of the shield, sticking out of the weapon, while the other half of the staff gets stuck onto the frill of the shield with the jaws wide open revealing a small barrel in its mouth. The Brachio Staff then came up next, being attached above the Tyranno Staff component before having the Drago Sword locked on top of it.

Together, the Rangers got into position to make the cannon level enough to be aimed at the armoured battalion.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" They focused their power onto the weapon, charging it up as the Bruisers made ready their own lasers.

"FIRE!" With the pull of the trigger, the Rangers fired a concentrated orb of power from the Z-Rex Blaster. The Bruisers on the other side quickly fired their weapons to counter the Ranger's own blast orb.

However, when they clashed, it was a one-sided win for the Rangers. The stronger Z-Rex orb easily blasted the Bruiser lasers away and zoomed right for the enemy. The blast consumed all of the enemy forces in a large explosion, disintegrating them into ashes.

"Direct hit!" The team rose from their feet and separated their weapons back to their individual components, emerging victorious from the destruction of the Tyrannodrones in the area.

The Rangers took turns to high-five each other for a great comeback against the forces of evil. It definitely felt good to be back in the suits after so long.

The Black Ranger was now even more lively knowing that not only that another team was back in the fight, but he was able to become part of that team with his other powers intact. So far, nothing bad had happened to him when he was fighting as the Black Ranger. No distortions or fatal flaws in his extra power boost.

Something was definitely going on with his new ability to become more than one Ranger.

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Reefside High School,

Reefside City,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

A Tyrannodrone was knocked out of commission as the Ranger who hit it finished with his side kick. Megaforce Blue noticed that he was clear from the Tyrannodrones he was fighting. He looked back and saw that a few of his friends were already able to defeat the rest of the drones as well, but then found that his leader, Megaforce Red, was still engaged against Kalach.

But the Red Ranger knew not to make the same mistake twice. As he powered his Dragon Sword until his blade was covered in flames, he slashed it on Kalach with enough power to spin him around.

While the General was incapacitated, the Red Ranger retreated back to his team. He needed the full power of teamwork to beat Kalach in this battle.

"It's time to bring out the big gun!" The team was back together with their weapons all in their hands. Grouping together, they mixed together their arsenal to form their ultimate weapon against the lone General.

" **MEGAFORCE BLASTER!** " They aimed their giant crossbow towards the General, with Megaforce Silver joining in the formation. Kalach watched as the Rangers charged up their weapon to fire.

"FIRE!" With the pull of the trigger, they unleashed the large energy ball which found its way to the General and blew up at him. Kalach could not stop the mega blast from blowing up on him and was forced to get sucked into the blast radius.

The fireball soared high in the air as the Rangers watched on, hoping that their final attack scored a major blow on their powerful foe.

After the explosion subsided, they saw that the General was still standing. While it did cause some concern, they noticed that Kalach was stumbling down, forced to balance himself with his sword.

He weakly turned to face the Rangers and stared coldly at them. He was somehow in pain, grabbing the part where it burnt the most from the attack. It was a sure sign that he was unable to pull through from the burnout.

"This isn't over, Red Ranger. I shall destroy you one day." He pointed his sword at the Rangers before stepping away from them. In a flash, he teleported away in defeat.

The Rangers cheered for their win against the General. It was such a pleasure to defeat such a formidable enemy, and as a team too.

"And that's a Mega Win!" Megaforce Red declared victory for the team. They just won the battle against Kalach, which was more than enough to make them feel mighty. But the war was far from over.

Then, as they celebrated, Megaforce Red received a call coming from his Morpher. He responded to the call and heard that it from their robotic friend.

" _Rangers! It's Tensou!_ " The bird called with a voice of fright. " _I'm reading more incoming enemies heading for the two!_ "

"Huh?" But as Tensou was about to go on, the Rangers suddenly heard a loud warping noise coming from the sky. They found the dreaded sight of a couple of titan-sized Bruisers crashing down on the city far from their location.

Alarmed by their presence, the team knew they were in for some big trouble.

"Oh, we see them alright." mused Megaforce Yellow.

"Come on, guys. Time to call in our Zords." called Megaforce Pink.

"Right!"

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Reefside,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

The booming noise of two giant Bruisers crashing on the streets resonated throughout the city. Catching the sight themselves were the Dino Thunder team who ran to watch the giants walk around, crushing anything dwarfed by their towering sizes.

"Why does every bad guy have to have some giant to ruin the place?" complained Dino Thunder Red.

"It's kind of a trend these days." joked the Black Ranger. He was about to call upon the Megaforce team, although he assumed that they must had been already aware of the situation right about now. He needed to make sure that they responded well and fast enough.

"Tommy!" Suddenly, he was then stopped by a loud call from nearby. The team heard it as well and they all looked to where it came from.

They saw a lone Red Ranger who came over to the Black Ranger.

"Wow. So this is another one your other powers." praised Mighty Morphin' Red, recognizing the new power Tommy was given. The Dino Thunder team was elated to finally meet the original Red Ranger in the flesh, welcoming him as he did the same for them. He then returned his attention to his old friend.

"Glad you're back from Argentina, Jason." remarked Dino Thunder Black. "We're going to need some help out here."

"The others are already on the job taking care of those raptor freaks." reported Mighty Morphin' Red. "For now, let's leave the giant Bruisers to the kids."

As if on cue, Jason's own words came true when everyone saw a giant robot landing behind the Bruisers.

The Megaforce team had just arrived on time to challenge the Bruisers to a two-on-one battle to the death.

" **Gosei Paladin Megazord, ready!** " The Rangers, with the Silver Ranger powered up as the Paladin Ranger, were inside the robot and all ready to rumble. Each of them took control of their respective components and systems before they moved on to pursue the Bruisers.

The enemy was alerted by the arrival of the Megazord which immediately fired away with its drill, cutting one of the Bruisers away. The other Bruiser responded by scratching its claws on the Megazord's back.

Though pushed forward by the scratch, the Megazord retaliated with a back kick at the Bruiser, but it was then hit from above by the previous Bruiser. Eventually, the Megazord found itself being attacked from both sides, unable to gain any ground on them.

"Argh!" Megaforce Blue was rocking around by the force of each blow to the Megazord. "This is getting a little too much."

"Fire up the drill!" cried the Paladin Ranger as he spun the steering wheels hard.

The drill of the Megazord spun as fast as it could and it swung the arm on the Bruiser on its left. Free from the streak of hits, the Megazord switched its target towards the other Bruiser and punched it with its other arm.

"Reefside's been through enough. Let's end this!" The five primary Megaforce Rangers summoned their Power Cards while the Paladin Ranger locked in a Ranger Key to his console. They slot in the Cards while the Key was twisted.

The combination of power sources triggered the mechanism that shut the Q-Rex jaws, covering the left hand, and spun the drill at maximum speed. The limbs all charged up in yellow energy fields as the Megazord prepared to finish off the Bruisers.

" **Gosei Transwarp Attack!** " The drill was first in being swiped at the first bruiser with all of its power. Next, the Q-Rex head spun and bit down on the other Bruiser in a powerful clamp.

Both Bruisers were overwhelmed by the raging power of the final attack, causing them both to fall down and finally explode. The Megazord turned away from the explosions and raised its drill in a victory pose.

"Rangers of Hexagon! Mission accomplished!"

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Verinora's Flagship,

Earth,

Solar System,

The scene of the Megazord's triumphant victory was displayed on screen in the laboratory of Arkanos.

The General was there, watching the whole thing go down so fast. Everything was going so well for him. He had unearthed what could have been the ultimate tool for planetary conquest. Unfortunately for him, all of that progress had ended up spilt on the floor of a worthless human's mansion.

The General was beyond frustrated, resulting to throwing some random flasks around as evident by the bits of glass on the floor. He was now leaning back on a chair, disappointed seeping in.

"So close…" he muttered. "So close to giving my Empress the slaves she needed, and those… those fools ruined everything." He got up from the chair, not knowing what to say to his ruler for his failure.

Then, he did not have to wait long to get a response from her. In the monitor, the face of Verinora was seen glaring at Arkanos, spooking him mentally. He stood at attention, doing his best to compose himself and expecting her temper tantrum to come right out.

"You failed me yet again, Arkanos…" she uttered as forbidding as she could be.

"I know, my Empress." Arkanos bowed shamefully. He was anticipating a few X-Borgs to deliver him to the throne room where she would punish those who dared to fail her.

However, when she spoke again, it was not what he was expecting at all.

"Well, your scientific endeavour has certainly peaked my interest." She actually praised him, rather than rebuke him.

"Th-thank you, your Highness." He could not find any solid way to answer to his Empress, so he just thanked her for her new confidence in his plans.

"I'm sure your work could have given us victory against those idiotic Earthlings."

"Unfortunately so, your Highness." Fists clenched, he stared at the destroyed flasks on the floor, wondering if he could have done more with his scheme to win their war against the Power Rangers.

Afterwards, he was burning with new intentions in his mind. Mesogog's former experiments were not the only remains of past villains.

"Even if the project has failed, there are bound to be more where that came from. The past villains' losses will be **our** gain." Arkanos declared as he activated his computer to reveal a map of the Milky Way galaxy. And thus begins a new mission for Arkanos.

"You shall continue your expeditions and find me the ultimate weapon to destroy those meddlesome Rangers." Verinora told him before the screen shut off.

With his intelligence and his new ambitions, he shall explore the entire world, or even the known galaxies if he had to, to locate any sign of past evil weapons or powers that he could use for the Empire.

With countless possibilities from numerous generations of enemies of the Power Rangers, he knew he had a lot of places to look. But if he was going to win the war for his Empress, the efforts would be worth it.

It was time to put his mind to the test and dig up the past and bring the Rangers something, or rather some things, to remind them of.

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Reefside,

California,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

The disaster had finally ended. The last of the Tyrannodrones was finally destroyed and the Rangers of Hexagon were finally done for the day. Reefside was safe and sound. At least for now.

The Mighty Morphin' team had arrived a little late for the party, but they were instrumental in taking out the Tyrannodrones until they were finally extinct once again. Once the chaos was over, they joined back to meet up with the Dino Thunder team, getting to know each other for the first time.

Tommy was among the group as he watched the interactions happen between both of his teams. Another blissful moment between two generations. Just how much fun it would be to be two Rangers at once when the time would come?

He watched as the two Red Rangers of both teams shook hands, congratulating each other on a job well done.

"You did good, kid." remarked Jason, causing Conner to grin sheepishly at his predecessor for calling him what he did.

"You must have done good yourself, old man." He shot back jokingly. As the team continued to meet and greet, they were soon joined by the Megaforce team, who all came forward to welcome the Dino Thunder team back to the heroes.

The Mighty Morphin' team left them to their business, returning to helping out any civilians who were left in the city during the attacks.

"How does it feel to be back, Kira?" asked Gia, backed by Emma.

"You have no idea, Gia." answered Kira, giving the girl a high-five.

"Definitely a great feeling being back, Noah." Ethan told his junior Ranger.

"I guess that means we'll be hanging out a lot more often, huh?" added Conner.

"Sure does." Troy happily agreed.

"We're quite new to this whole Hexagon thing, so show me around the place, will 'ya?" The older Ranger's offer extended for the others as well, hoping to spend time with their juniors as they got into their new surroundings.

The circle just kept getting bigger with each new interaction, making Hexagon even bigger by the moment.

Afterwards, the Rangers were joined by new arrivals to the war-torn city. Five civilians all coming together to greet the Rangers who saved their lives.

Trent came forward to see probably the biggest victim of the conflict. Father and son reunited as they gave each other a big loving hug, glad to each other at last.

"You okay, dad?" Trent asked Anton, worried over his father's health after what had happened.

"Yes, son." The older Mercer assured his son of his condition. Trent, however, did not really buy it. There was still the gruesome truth that his old enemy was still living inside his own dad. "You seem troubled, son." Anton noticed the worried look on his son's face.

"I was just kinda chilled after hearing that Mesogog's still swimming inside you somewhere." admitted Trent. Anton understood Trent's growing concern for his safety, but he had to help him know that everything would be fine, as long as Trent was there to protect him.

"You told me I would be fine, then I'll hold your word on it." He put a hand on his shoulder, showing his affection for the boy he always wanted to take care of. "I'm proud of you, my son."

"Thanks, dad."

The happy union between father and son was joined by Tommy. With his arrival, Trent had one brewing question in mind.

"So, dad." Trent called. "Why didn't you tell me I was going to be part of some organization of Rangers?"

Anton had to admit. He did keep a very secretive opportunity for his son for quite a long time. He really had to stop keeping any secrets from him more often.

"Indeed I funded a lot on Tommy's project because I know he will help make this world a safer place, but I didn't really believe in his ability to restore your powers until earlier today." Anton told his son, which Tommy rolled his eyes for humour.

"Hey, dad. I'm just glad you're safe. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again." said Trent, opting to let his father's excuse slide. Mesogog was not going to stop them from helping Anton and there was no way they were going to let their old enemy emerge to destroy another day.

"That's my boy."

Next, Tommy had his turn to speak to the duo, with an offer in mind for his friend.

"Hey, uh, Anton." he called. "After I heard Mesogog's still inside you, I thought of something." Anton fell interested in Tommy's statement, listening in for what the Ranger had in mind for him. "I am willing to have my scientists help out in finding any trace of Mesogog's DNA in your body. So, if you want us to put in our best efforts, we may find a solution to your problems."

Anton thought about Tommy's offer and wondered to himself about what kind of people Tommy had who could help him with Mesogog. After some thought, he did think they could get the job done. After all, he funded the scientific department of the organization in the first place.

"Besides, dad." Trent stepped in to give more reason for his dad to accept. "You can still spend time with me when I'm not busy saving the world."

After some more thinking, Anton finally gave his answer, deciding to allow Hexagon to treat him of his troubling visitor.

"Then, I shall accept." The two good friends shook hands, resolving to get rid of Mesogog once and for all, though Anton wished it would be that simple.

"Wait…" Troy looked to find the reporter crew standing among the group. "You guys were the reporters at the school."

"Oh my gosh! Yeah we were!" said Cassidy. "And you, boys. I didn't think you guys were Rangers yourself."

"Uhhhh… Yeah." Jake also stuttered, unsure on what to say about them being here in front of the Rangers.

"You see, Troy." Tommy came over to clear things up. "Cassidy and Devin already knew who we were some time ago."

"Is that so?" Troy snuck a grin at the two. "It would have been nice to know sooner."

"Like why would we have time for secrets?" retorted Cassidy. "After all, we were only focused on the news and inspiring the people."

"Yeah sure, Cass." huffed Devin, easily noting the excuse. Once everyone was done with their talking, Tommy gathered the five people together and addressed what he planned to do with them now.

As far as he knew, these people have become involved with the Power Ranger business one too many times already. The Empire would come after them if they had enough knowledge of their whereabouts. The only solution he had was to provide safety measures to their security.

"I'm glad to let you know that Hexagon will provide you with the utmost protection for you to your whereabouts. So, if you're ever in trouble, then you know who to call."

"Thanks, Tommy. This is twice that you've helped me out with my life." thanked Elsa.

"Always glad to help out a friend, Elsa." said Tommy.

"And boy, do we owe you for saving us." cheered Cassidy.

"Well, it's my way of thanking you guys for keeping the secret of the Power Rangers all this time. You guys are definitely some of my best students."

Though the duo were a pain most of the time, Tommy and the others were really glad to have Cassidy and Devin in protecting their identities from all wavering eyes and nosy news crews.

He then turned his attention to Hayley, who was probably still hurt from the loss of her Cyberspace.

"With the Cybercafe gone, I… pretty much have nowhere to go. I could just hide away until this is all over." confessed Hayley.

"Maybe there is one place you can go." Then, from out of the blue, Katherine came over and decided to help her out.

Hayley was a great help to Tommy as far as she heard from Tommy. She knew she had to at least return the favour.

"I was wondering. The Rangers could use some entertainment back at Hexagon's mess hall. So, I would like to invite you over to spice things up over there."

"That's a great idea, Hayley." admitted Tommy, though he had to look at Hayley to see if the idea was good for her.

"I guess that'll be fun. And does that mean I'll be helping out with the computers and stuff?" Hayley then asked more, sounding like she wanted to help out again with the Rangers.

"Well, you're the rocket scientist. Feel free to help anyway you can."

"Then count me in, Tommy."

The announcement was over as a few of the Silver Guardians who arrived at Tommy's call came to escort Elsa, Cassidy and Devin back to their homes while Katherine led Anton and Hayley to the Skyship where they would find themselves in their new home.

After that, Tommy came by the Dino Thunder Rangers, who were still conversing with their juniors of the Megaforce team. They in turn faced him.

"I can't thank you guys enough for coming back to fight alongside us." thanked Tommy.

"Come on, Dr. O" said Ethan. "You needed our help, we came to assist."

"I mean, we're all Rangers here. With or without the spandex." added Conner.

"Oh you enjoyed being in spandex, Conner." joked Kira, giving him a playful smack to Conner's shoulder.

"We're just glad to be given another shot at being heroes again." said Trent.

"Then, welcome back to the heroes." Troy showed them a confident fist to the team as a welcome sign. Conner returned the gesture with a fist bump.

The return of the Dino Thunder team has bolstered Tommy's efforts to fill Hexagon up with legends who would help protect the planet against the forces of the Empire.

There was just one little thing he was very curious about…

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Hexagon HQ,

New York,

USA,

Earth,

Solar System,

After the battle against the Tyrannodrone infestation, everyone was now back at home, even the Dino Thunder Rangers and a couple of old friends and allies.

Everyone decided to take a break after another day of tough fighting. Tommy returned to the comfort of his office in the base, when he decided to give the honour of the touring of the base to the Megaforce team to show his other teammates around. He was hard at work conversing with Secretary Stone over the situation with both Angel Grove and Reefside.

To his dismay, the Empire began invading other cities across the United States, with Washington being hit the most. Fortunately, he would have Wes and Eric the job of defending the capital city from the enemy forces. Even Joel was doing all the fighter support with his Aero Rescue Three alongside the Air Force.

However, there was no denying that the Empire was intensifying its grip on the American continent. At this rate, the United States could be surrounded by the might of the Empire at any day.

This meant that Tommy had to put aside his Ranger gathering activities and focus on taking the pressure of the Empire's invasions of the country. He needed to find a way to break through the offensives and push them back so that he could focus on getting more Rangers into the organization.

But now, back at base, Tommy looked upon his Black Dino Morpher with so many questions flooding in his brain. For a long time, he always thought that each Ranger could only hold one Power, as more than that number could cause great danger for the Ranger.

However, here he was, being able to morph into the Black Dino Thunder Ranger while still being able to house in his Green Ranger powers. Even with this much power, he was still kicking it high.

How in the universe was he able to morph into two different Rangers then?

For a while, the thought of allowing more than one particular Ranger power came to mind before. However, that was quickly dismissed as Zordon once made it clear that using the same Ranger would indeed disrupt the Morphing Grid.

Nevertheless, that one time during the Legendary Battle, he was able to become the White Ranger and then the Green Ranger afterwards, but that was thanks to the power boost that was given to him by Gosei when he called upon all of the Power Rangers to return for that final battle. And that was it. Afterwards, things would go back to normal. At least, that was what Tommy originally had in mind.

Then, Tommy remembered the Super Mega powers that were sacrificed and absorbed to the Coin Fragment. The only Rangers in existence who had the power to become multiple Rangers were the Super Mega Rangers. If they were allowed to withhold such a feat, then there has to be a very deep reason for it.

Thus, he made one promising hypothesis. Could the Fragment allow the ability for Rangers to become more than one of their owned powers? If that's the case, then could Tommy himself be able to obtain the powers of his Zeo Ranger form as well? Or perhaps, maybe even his Turbo Ranger powers?

If only he knew just what exactly that reason was that somehow, out of all the Rangers in Hexagon, he was able to pull off a presumably impossible feat.

"Is everything alright, Tommy?" Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his wife as she entered the room, noticing Tommy's quizzical look.

"Uh, y-yeah, Kat." he answered. "It's just that… After all I've been through, I would've thought that I knew a lot about being a Ranger. But after today, I'm… just not so sure anymore." He kept his Morpher inside his desk, alongside his other Mighty Morphin' Morpher and closed it back in.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked again.

"I wish I knew, Kat." admitted Tommy. "But I got a feeling that whatever could go on with these powers of ours from this moment on, I'm afraid we're going to be in for a lot of mysteries waiting to be solved."

And so, shifting through the amount of paperwork he would need to complete before his big plan to combat the Empire, the mystery of Tommy's newfound powers lived on with the answer only to be solved who knows when.

* * *

February 14th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Unknown Location

Elsewhere, in a mysterious dark room, a lone figure watched the battle of Reefside with a spherical monitor. Holding on to his chin, he calculated the possibilities of how he was going to move on with this conflict, with his motives kept to himself.

In the shadows, he monitored the new war between Hexagon and the Empire, and now, he was inching closer to realize his own ambitions.

"So, Tommy Oliver believes he shall defeat the Empire with his little organization." the figure uttered with salt. "Well, he won't be able to get any further. I shall make sure that he will pay for his incompetence…"

He then swiped the monitor to reveal the face of a young man dressed in a white shirt covered behind a black vest. Messy hair and a cool stride, the figure watched on with interest, setting his sights on this man.

"And it shall begin with you, White Dino Thunder Ranger…"

* * *

Hexagon Data Entry #6

Log Name: Dino Thunder

For a long while after the events of Operation Forever Red, Tommy Oliver had the idea that if a single union of Power Rangers team came together as one against a common evil, things would be so much easier for the Earth, and perhaps even for other planets in the universe.

However, all of that was out of the picture, at least for now.

During his research into paleontology, Tommy unearthed a set of crystals said to have originated from the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs millions of years ago. He named these crystals the Dino Gems, which contained a mysterious form of power from the Morphing Grid.

Astounded by this discovery, he explored the many possibilities of defending the Earth without using the Power. He chose a group of scientists to help him find the prehistoric power of the past and use it to power his newest creations. Reptilian creatures who were meant to harness the power of the dinosaur to defend the present. He called them Tyrannodrones.

Unfortunately, a lab experiment gone wrong had transformed one of the scientists, Anton Mercer, into the devilish villain who would become a bane to Tommy's existence.

Mesogog.

Taking on the form of a humanoid reptilian creature, Mesogog tainted with Tommy's science, turning his work into the instruments of his plan to transform the world back to the age of the dinosaurs. Using the Tyrannodrones against the former Ranger, he also transformed another scientist, Terrance Smith, into his own personal bodyguard called Zeltrax.

Attacked by his own science and friend, Tommy was forced to destroy his own lab, but it failed to destroy the monster within.

Years later, the former Ranger travelled to Reefside, where he hoped to find a new solution to his plan to use the Dino Gems.

Soon, he found it at Reefside High, where Tommy became a teacher of palaeontology. The ones who would help him take on the power of the Gems came in the form of three young teenagers.

Conner McKnight, a young man wanting to become a football player. Ethan James, a skilled computer genius with a knack for the latest in technology and video games.

Kira Ford, the next superstar sensation as she embraced the art of music to pursue her future.

As these three reluctant heroes came to know Tommy's tenures as Power Rangers, they soon accepted the responsibility thrust upon them to become the Power Rangers Dino Thunder.

Powered with the energy of the Dino Gems, which even allowed them to use enhanced super powers unmorphed, they fought Mesogog's minions who threatened to destroy Reefside and turn the rest of the world into Mesogog's own domain of prehistoric chaos.

Eventually, after mentoring the new generation, Tommy eventually stumbled upon the Black Dino Gem and he in turn returned to the life of being a Power Ranger, becoming the team's own Black Ranger.

The number only increased to add one Trent Mercer, son of Anton, who was initially kidnapped and brainwashed into becoming the evil White Ranger using the power of a White Dino Gem tarnished by Mesogog's evil essence. However, the evil did not last as Trent was eventually rescued by a conflicted Anton Mercer who struggled to free himself from Mesogog's control. This allowed Trent to join the team as the final Ranger of the bunch.

With all Rangers together, the five heroes continued to fight the likes of Mesogog, Zeltrax and a corrupted Elsa Randall, saving Reefside and the world at the same time.

Finally, it all came to a head when Mesogog was able to transform into his final state, a hideous ultra-creature which would destroy the Rangers once and for all. It took the full power of the Dino Gems to bring Mesogog down and destroy him once and for all.

At least, that was what they thought…

Until then, the Rangers were victorious in defeating Mesogog and thwarting his plans of terraforming the Earth. Anton Mercer was free from the monster's control and everyone in Reefside lived peacefully, just in time for Reefside High to celebrate its 2004 prom.

However, when the world needed them again, the power of the Dino Gems was restored, once by the Sentinel Knight to defeat the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, Thrax. However, it was during the invasion of Mavro's Armada which prompted the Morphing Grid to restore the Gems again to be used by the Super Mega Rangers, borrowing the powers of Dino Thunder to defeat the Emperor himself. At one point, the power was returned to the original owners to fight the final Legendary Battle against the last of Mavro's X-Borgs.

Even as Mavro was destroyed, his Empire returned to get its revenge against those who were responsible for his destruction.

With the Dino Thunder team back, Tommy was also added to the team by the mysterious circumstances surrounding his new ability to morph between two or more Ranger forms, not to mention that Anton Mercer had revealed to Hexagon that he still had the monster of Mesogog inside of him.

Despite the new mysteries, Hexagon is thrilled to have the Dino Thunder Rangers back together to help in the fight against the Empire, and was willing to help Anton overcome the inner demon in him before anything should happen.

With them on board, victory was theirs, forever more.

Log End

* * *

 **I would like to address to ObsessedwReading and Frank about the Black Ranger powers. Yeah, I knew you guys liked the idea about having Elsa or some other person adopt Tommy's other powers, but the idea of Tommy being able to use more than one power had already been flooding in my mind for a long while, and I really needed to justify how he would use that many of his powers without ruining things in the Morphing Grid.**

 **Luckily, I have the answer. However, it will be revealed in due time…**

 **So, sorry for not being able to meet your expectations, but the story will dive deeper into the mystery in the future, so stay tuned! But thanks you guys for the feedback!**

 **Also, thanks Frank for much of the help and support for this story! Definitely helps to drive my writing forward XD**

 **Thanks to DJ Scales for a review as well, and I'm not going to reveal what will be the next team, so sit tight and hope for the best!**

 **Also, thanks to all who have followed or faved this story so far!**

 **And for the characters,**

 **Hayley was such an important character to the Dino Thunder team, so it is within my pleasure to add her as part of Hexagon. I believe her inclusion to the organization can help develop the Rangers' characters and provide new opportunities for interactions between unmet characters.**

 **However, as much as I really want to give the other civilian characters from Dino Thunder more air time, I also need more space for the other Rangers for story development. So, I have to move them out from the story, but do expect them to come back at some point. It was indeed fun to add them to this chapter to give them some contribution and closure.**

 **For the next chapter, I will be doing something different for the story. You'll find out how it works once it comes out. For now, I hope you guys enjoyed the current chapter!**

 **Thank you and see you soon!**


	20. Interlude 1: KO-35

**Interlude: KO-35**

 **A/N~ Hey guys. Another chapter is ready! But instead of a regular story chapter based on the main characters, it's a little side chapter to expand the universe a little.**

 **These chapters will be aimed to cover the other worlds that would be affected by the events of the story. There are some notable planets in the Power Rangers universe, so I will be making some events in them.**

 **They will be much shorter than the regular chapters, but hopefully they will cover enough information about each world or set of characters before the main story continues.**

* * *

February 2nd, 2016,

1 ALB,

Denji-O,

KO-35,

Fadronian System,

Out in a galaxy far from the Solar System, there was a sky blue planet surrounded by thick white clouds floating around in lines.

On that planet, one would find a metropolis full of life and activity. The beautiful and busy city was filled with towering skyscrapers of futuristic, unearth-like architecture. All around, flying hovercraft of all shapes and sizes zoomed around in what looked like invisible roads in the air, turning the city's skies into a crowded roadway. Some buildings were also built connected to one another through glass skywalks for people to walk from here to there.

Unlike Earth, which was primarily a planet teeming with humans, this planet had a menagerie of interplanetary species. For every two humans present on a street, there would be a mixture of aliens sharing their home with them. An Aquitian would be working at a seafood restaurant far down in the lower levels, while there would be a couple more Fearcats owning an estate in the upper levels. Needless to say, this planet called KO-35 was a complex of different people with different purposes in life.

What made this city very interesting, at least to a wandering traveller or foreign visitor, was that it was situated within a huge wasteland, where all around the otherwise clean and active city, there were abandoned buildings and rocky areas blighted by some form of darkness. The destroyed areas were just everywhere around the city, which had to be protected by a huge wall built circling the metropolis. The planet clearly had seen better days.

In a skyscraper not far from the city square, there was one local who was not having such a bright day.

"I gotta go, Ashley! I'll be home soon!"

Exiting his apartment and heading for the elevator, a lone human native was walking hurriedly to get into the lift.

He was a man well in his middle age of life, but had long golden hair coming down to his back. He wore a black sleek blazer over a red shirt and a pair of black workpants to go with his white shoes.

The man had a name tag stuck to his blazer which read his job title followed by his name.

Defence Minister Andros.

Andros had with him a few files to deliver to engineers across the city. Files with new technology ranging from prototypes for upgraded versions of his old Space Ranger suits, a new fighter ship, and a proton generator for the city.

He managed to get into the lift, sharing it with an alien Aigaron with a signature sad face.

Andros impatiently tapped his foot, impatient about getting off the lift. And it was not because he wanted to avoid the sobbing creep in the elevator. His stress levels mounted, knowing that living in one of the top floors in a busy city meant that he had to wait for the lift to stop and go at practically every floor in the towering building.

Finally, after what felt like ten minutes, Andros left the lift, followed by the large crowd that had amassed inside it. He continued his pace and walked in such fast speeds. He exited the lobby and out to the open square of the apartment complex, where it featured a tall statue of three hero-looking icons. Two Space Rangers and one Lost Galaxy Ranger were carved in marble, standing tall and proud over the square, attracting nearby children who obviously admired the actual heroes.

However, what the kids seem to find weird about the memorial was that the statue based on one of the Space Rangers appeared to be cracked and broken, not to mention a few stains of gunk was stuck on many places. It was almost as if the statue was vandalized and not by natural causes.

Andros just merely ignored the heroic monument, passing by it in a hurry.

Soon, he came to a park filled with hedgerows and running water flowing through neatly built mini canals along the middle path. As he walked through, he failed to notice that someone was following him. The figure sneaked up on him, hoping to catch Andros by surprise.

It then reached a hand out to the oblivious man.

Suddenly, Andros could feel a pull on his blazer and quickly turned around in a panic to face the person who he thought was looking for some trouble.

"Hey, Andros!" To Andros' mixture of relief and frustration, he turned to find none other than a blonde woman smaller than him looking up to him like a little girl. Even her voice suggested her playful nature.

She was the woman Andros knew all too well as the cheerful little sister, Karone.

"Not right now, Karone." He just shook his head after the unnecessary surprise, choosing to walk on. Karone could just shake her own head as well, disappointed that her older brother did not have the time to even say hello. "I'm currently shuffling around trying to get these files arranged before they get delivered after I head to the meeting later."

The woman just followed Andros on and on, but at least her company was accepted this time.

"What is this meeting for again?" asked Karone. Andros figured that he at least had some time to talk to her on the way to his next destination. She was an understanding lady after all.

"About some dispute between Astro Mega Shipyards and the Delta Hypernautics. Apparently, Delta Hypernautics had cancelled our request to build plans new ships based on the Delta Megaship."

As it turned out, Andros was hard at work trying to solve the problem of the Empire's presence around the system. Small groups of ships were sighted across the system and he needed to find a way to deal with them in case they were up to something.

He came up with the bold plan of building up a fleet of starships to counter the enemy presence, with a dozen or so ships enough to fight against the Imperial ships. However, one obstacle stood in the way of this ambition.

The Delta Hypernautics, the counterpart to KO-35 Astro Mega Shipyards, did not acknowledge the idea as full proof, considering that the planet it was based on, KArbin, was a planet of different ideas.

Karbin was once a barren planet that was home to a group of rebels from KO-35 who fled the occupation of the United Alliance of Evil of their old home. Now, the same rebels went on to form a separate government on the planet, reforming it and expanding its reach across the world with new cities.

Unfortunately for Andros and the government of KO-35, the people of Karbin do not share the same views about the conflict posed by the Empire. Believing that the leaders of KO-35 had failed them before, they do not wish to become involved in any more conflicts with other more powerful worlds, no matter how hostile they could be.

For a long time, KO-35 had tried to bring themselves and Karbin together to combat the threat of Mavro's Empire, but unfortunately, there was no common ground about their policies. Karbin preferred to remain neutral form the Empire's conquests while KO-35 remained guarded from all attempts or interactions between them and the Empire.

KO-35 would have agreed to become involved, if its alliance with Karbin wasn't so messy.

"In this time of need, why would they cancel plans for production?" wondered Karone.

"Building these things isn't cheap, Karone." insisted Andros. "I'm inclined to agree with their position, but right now, I need to think of a compromise so that both sides can equally resolve the tensions."

As they walked into a large structure with a hemispherical domed roof overshadowing the cylinder-shaped base, they came into a wide lobby with people all dressed in neat black uniforms. The majority of them wearing the attire, mixed with a tag wrapped around their necks, was a clear sign that they were working in the building.

Andros and Karone walked over heading for the main elevator, passing through a large television screen airing a news broadcast about a certain criminal event.

" _Commandoes from Space Patrol Delta of KO-35 have apprehended a felon associated with a plot to kidnap one of KO-35's top scientists. The criminal known as Sinuku was captured in the middle of a raid…_ "

"It's frustrating enough that I have to help resolve the crisis." complained Andros, troubled by another event out there that he thought he needed to do something about. "There's another huge problem I also need to fix later, and it concerns our good friends from Earth."

"Is this about the Mavro Empire?" asked Karone, realizing the other hot topic that the galaxy is currently tuning into. Andros simply nodded.

"Sure is. We've been trying to contact Tommy or any of the others, but we can't seem to get to them. I'm afraid to think that the Mavro Empire is jamming our communications to the planet."

The two siblings entered the lift which would lead them to the place Andros would settle his current problem once and for all, but continued to discuss with Karone about the severity of the problem concerning Earth.

"Do you think they're focusing all of their attention on Earth?" Karone decided to keep on giving questions.

"It's almost certain that they would do so. It is where the majority of the Power Rangers were based in. But it's no brainer that the planet was the site of the destruction of Emperor Mavro and his Armada, so it would be the time for revenge. And since the Empress is taking over the operations, it must really be a complete danger to the Earth."

If the Empire was such a threat, then there was one thing that bothered Karone.

"Then why are we not doing anything?" She could not figure out why her planet was not doing anything to lend a hand to the same people who saved it many years ago.

"That's what I want to know. We were supposed to build a fleet using the combined might of our own armada of Megaships and the Delta ones from the planet Karbin, and then this happened." explained Andros.

The lift reached the intended floor for the two to depart off to. They walked out of the doors and headed towards the door at the other end of the corridor they were now in. The door was guarded by a couple of soldiers with helmets that had armour plating covering their faces, with a slit on each of them for their ability to see.

Andros was really annoyed by the apparent ignorance that the neighbouring planet of Karbin was showing to them. After all he had done to save the universe, the people there were not going to return the favour and cooperate to retaliate against the growing Imperial presence.

Halfway to the room, he caught sight of a worn out poster featuring himself, as the Red Space Ranger, with his fists stuck to his hips in a proud stance, standing atop the remains of what appeared to be a severed head of a demonic being. Backed by a yellow flash at the background, the title above spelt heroic words of the past.

' _Power Rangers, Defenders of the Universe.'_

Andros was indeed a defender of the universe, to the people of KO-35, he was a legend, helming from a chosen warrior and went on to become a hero who helped protect his home planet. Now, here he stood as a Minister of Defence, proposing and managing new projects to militarize KO-35's army to fight the forces of darkness out there in the known universe.

But being a Minister meant that all he could do was stay behind in the side-lines. Given that he was now unable to become a Power Ranger anymore, he was practically grounded in the busy and hectic works of politics and policies for KO-35's security and military without the chance to break out and volunteer himself.

"Sometimes I don't know if I'm making a difference anymore." he mused loud enough for Karone to catch on. "It used to be all good when we were fighting against…" He then cleared his throat after a sudden thought about the dark days involving Karone caught him off guard. "… you and Dark Spector. Now, I'm just not sure if we're even taking the galaxy seriously."

"Come on, bro." assured Karone. "Everyone remembers what you and Zhane did for the universe."

"Yeah… Killed Zordon and nearly killing the one family I had left." Andros added with more disappointment.

"No, Andros." Karone pushed him lightly, having had enough of his losing optimism. "You saved us all. Even if you didn't know if I would even survive or not."

At once, Andros could not say anything. He knew Karone was right. All that mattered was that Andros did what he could, and as long as people remembered it, he would have no trouble pushing KO-35 to help repel the influence of the Empire.

"Thanks, Karone." He hugged his sister, thankful for the never-ending support and love they had both shared.

Until then, it was Karone's turn to voice some doubts of her own.

"At least people know you as a hero. Me, some just still see me as the monster who nearly destroyed the universe." she uttered bitterly. The memories of her being the Princess of Evil, or as most of her haters would dub her ' _The Harbinger of Doom_ ', played an equally painful role in preserving the legacy she did not wish to bring.

No one enjoyed the horrors of the United Alliance of Evil's reign of violence and destruction across the universe. KO-35 was probably one of the planets hit the hardest. Countless assaults by Piranhatrons, Quantrons and even the Machine Empire had left the planet uninhabitable, which explained the aforementioned wastelands surrounding the capital now. The evil organizations making up the Alliance was to blame for the physical destruction but a lot of people would thank Karone, then Astronema, for causing the chaos in the first place.

There was quite a great amount of hatred for her following her recovery from Dark Spector's brainwashing, but the repercussions were far worse when they were originally directed at Andros for being the brother of such a vile villain.

She was initially the most hated person on KO-35 and that hurt her more than anything. She was forced to do things that she did not even have any control over. And yet people treated her as a traitor. Karone never imagined the animosity she had gained over the times since the end of the battle against Dark Spector's forces; the so-called 'Countdown to Destruction' as the people now called it.

But there was a great amount of redemption and a time for forgiveness, though. A year after the events of that tragic conflict, word soon came out that Karone eventually found the light and became a Power Ranger herself; the Pink Galaxy Ranger.

Many wouldn't argue with the power of a Ranger choosing anyone with a good heart, so when Karone showed the galaxy what she could do, the hate soon washed away really quickly. However, some remnants of those who continued to mistrust Karone remained, but were now nothing more than a bunch of isolated cowards, at least that's what Andros thought of them, who refused to accept the changes.

Even with that small number, Karone was still uneasy about sharing her past with people, even when she knew that being a Power Ranger was the one thing that set her free from both evil and hate.

"Those days are over, Karone." reminded Andros, taking his turn in the lecturing. "Astronema is nothing but a forgotten memory."

"Tell that to the people out there protesting against your appointment as Defense Minister for being the brother of Astronema." Karone addressed the same people who dreaded her presence, who also did not trust Andros as well.

"Which is only a small portion of the city. Think about what the rest of the people do see you as who you really are. A hero." Andros continuing support made Karone feel a lot better. It was true that she was now actually loved by lots of people now. Otherwise, why would her statue in front of Andros' apartment building would even be built in the first place?

To be honest, Andros did not even anticipate what the same misguided punks would say about him being the brother of the dreaded Princess of Evil. But for now, he had to remember to put the word 'Former' in Astronema, because whether they liked it or not, Karone was a Power Ranger and saved a whole space colony and a planet of tribal people in the process. That's what really mattered, and he was proud to be her brother.

"If I had that in mind, I'd be staying in Mirinoi. At least everyone there knew what I did for them." Karone joked, lifting the mood up a bit.

The two were finally at the door leading to whatever Andros had to do to solve the crisis at hand.

"Speaking of Zhane, I hope he's been doing well on planet Karbin." wondered Karone, thinking about the former Silver Space Ranger and best friend of her brother who was now the ambassador of KO-35 representing his new home of Karbin.

Strangely enough, Andros just could not be happy with the mention of Zhane, choosing to only frown uncomfortably as he told Karone about his opinion.

"With Premier Kinwon butting heads with the High Council, I'm sure he's on his side."

Karone put up a very cross face, as if she had been in the knowing of a sudden split between the two good friends.

"What ever happened between you two? You were supposed to be best friends. And now, you're both like a bunch of strangers constantly staring down on each other." she said with disbelief, flustered by the fact.

"I wish things would have been different, Karone. I wish they were."

The two then disappeared into the room and the doors shut, taking them to judgement day.

* * *

Andros and Karone came up to a platform with a circular railing built around it. It also featured a control console in the middle and behind that console was a man with short blonde hair dressed in a white robe.

The pair walked in to hear the sounds of angry chattering and loud groans echoing across the large white-walled room. It was something like a courtroom with more of the same platforms all around inside. At the centre of the chamber, a row of high chairs was being seated at by a group of men and a woman dressed in elegant white and gold robes. They all had a golden collar each with two crests sticking out like an upwards crescent, except for the middle elderly man with a long beard, who had four crests; two on each side.

The uncomfortable atmosphere was getting on Andros' nerves. This was a meeting he almost wished did not happen. Unfortunately, fate decided otherwise. It was a summit between two neighbouring planets at ideological conflict. Two planets that should be working together than grabbing each other's necks.

KO-35 and Karbin.

Each planet's representatives were on one side of the room, throwing rants at each other. Andros cringed at the situation. These men and women should be arguing in a diplomatic and arranged order. Instead, they are constantly shouting about here and there without stop.

"Please! Order!" Finally, the man at the central seats yelled as loud as he could, silencing the crowd to a complete stop.

Andros and Karone, also struck by the sudden shout, continued to walk towards the man at the platform in front of them. As soon as they stepped in, the man looked behind and saw the siblings approach him. He smiled at Andros before he gave a confused glance at Karone.

"You're late, sir." said the man; his assistant in his job as Defence Minister.

"Sorry, Polex." apologized Andros. "I had some trouble in the apartment."

"I certainly didn't expect your sister to accompany you though." He admitted before bowing to Karone with respect.

"Yeah, I decided to let her come for the wild ride." chuckled Andros, earning a nudge to the thigh by Karone. "So, what did I miss?" Polex just sighed.

"Not much." Polex reported. "Just the usual arguments between the representatives. Karbin is still reluctant to do anything other than defending themselves."

"How long has it been going on?" asked Karone.

"I'd say about fifty minutes." answered Polex. Fifteen minutes of nothing but unsolved madness, that was all he could say about the chaos.

Andros eyed the Karbin side of the court to find his old friend, Zhane, standing for his people while everyone else stayed seated on the chairs built along the railings of the platforms.

Zhane looked like as he did back in his old Ranger days. Short white-blonde hair and wearing a black suit over a purple shirt, similar to what he wore back then as well. He definitely grew older as evident by the small wrinkles found at the sides of his mouth.

Andros could only sigh in his head, unpleasant that his one good friend was right behind the decision to make Karbin unaffiliated with the conflict raging on Earth. He wondered why Zhane would even consider allowing his planet to remain neutral even after all the two friends had been through.

"I came here at the behest of Premier Kinwon over this troubling development." Zhane addressed to the court. "I would like to address our decision on this matter head on. We are **not** going to build warships to battle the Mavro Empire."

"Why do you refuse, Zhane of Karbin?" called out one of the KO-35 representatives. "Do you not realize the threat the Empire poses on our beloved homes?"

"We the people of Karbin, understand the situation involving the Empire. But we can't go on wasting our resources on building a navy. It's too expensive and we need to focus what we do have to protect our planet." Zhane's continuing points made the members of the KO-35 side of the court a lot more resilient in arguing back. Soon, his own fellow members took turns in defending his declaration.

"So, you refuse our necessary offer to strengthen our combined military effort at the moment of our biggest fears?" shouted out another KO-35 member. "The Mavro Empire is fast growing and expanding, taking over worlds by the hundreds, and you just sit there licking your own wounds which, by the way, you refused to let us help in reparations during your colonization of the planet."

Indeed, Earth was not the only planet under siege. Ever since Mavro's resurgence, the Empire had been taking up vast planets and even systems faster than anyone can imagine. Reports even came in that as far as Aquitar and Felis Prime, home planet of the Fearcats, Imperial warships were seen taking control of weaker worlds.

The Empire was indeed planning to make a major comeback, even though too small to be considered a universal threat. At least KO-35 responded to the threat instantly upon Andros' warnings, but not everyone was so convinced.

Karbin, the once uninhabited barren planet in which a group of KO-35 rebels escaped the wrath of the invasion of the United Alliance of Evil, had maintained a state of neutrality ever since its formal formation years after that tragic event.

"We've already suffered through enough after what Dark Spector did to us." added Zhane. "We can't risk having our planet under attack from an even greater force." He did admit to the threat posed by the Empire. Then, in Andros' mind, shouldn't that mean anything to them? Wouldn't a _'greater force'_ be enough to convince them to take up arms?

"It's been eighteen years since then!" another member of the KO-35 audience yelled. "How could you take that long to settle on a planet?"

"This is pointless!" Another rant from the same side. "We are at risk of being invaded by an evil force once again, and Karbin sits around doing nothing to help out with the situation!"

"You dare oppose our ordeals?!" Suddenly, Zhane was joined by an equally frustrated individual from Karbin.

"Oh, we dare to because we're talking to a bunch of rebels who have left us in the first place!"

"Enough!"

Suddenly, the meeting was interrupted when the large monitor behind the Karbin representatives was put on to reveal an elderly man in full military attire. The way he was dressed, in a tidy overcoat decorated with medals at his left chest area and yellow shoulder pads, many would recognize that he was the top man of the board. He was none other than Premier Kinwon of Karbin, speaking out for his people.

"The people left because your council failed to protect them." Premier Kinwon pointed his finger rudely at the five members at the centre. "They formed a new home and a new government out of your inability to help them when the Alliance of Evil invaded KO-35."

"And what of you, Kinwon?" One of said councilmen stood up, calmly speaking against Kinwon's statement. "What have you done for the people all this time? They could be well on their way to becoming as advanced as we are, but you turned the whole planet into a washed out waste of a civilization. I'm surprised you even came up with Delta Hypernautics considering the lack of progress you've made."

"Delta Hypernautics only serves for the defence of Karbin." defended Kinwon. "It shall not provoke intergalactic affairs with other worlds. We are safe with the policies we have put in place."

"What policies? You barely do anything!" One of the larger councilman was next to speak. "This is ridiculous! If you want to be occupied by the Empire, go ahead!"

The next thing they knew it, the entire room was riddled with more outcries and arguments from both sides, adding up to the tensions. The crisis had just gone from bad to worse as they were also joined by the silent but tense stares of their leaders, watching on as their people argued between one another.

Then, there was a silencing shout from Zhane, desperate in getting everyone's attention.

"Please! Understand that our people need to recuperate!" His calls became clear to everyone, forcing them to listen to him. "We can't get ourselves caught in the crosshairs of the Empire. We just can't get involved." Kinwon grinned as he watched his ambassador defend his views, crossing his arms in intrigue.

"Then what about Earth?!" Suddenly, a loud yell echoed from the quiet corner of the court room. The yell of an angry man, concerned over the other planet he used to call home. "What about our friends, Zhane?! The comrades we fought alongside with to defeat the United Alliance of Evil? Do you not care for them?" Andros was seen standing over the railing, bending forward to face Zhane from afar. There was a sense of anger in his voice and face, which made it even more serious than it needed to be. Karone and Polex were as shocked as everyone else was over Andros' outburst.

Despite his friend's warning, Zhane just remained motionless, watching Andros take over the court with his message for Earth's safety.

"The Empire is already on Earth as we speak. We tried to contact our allies down there, but we are unable to get to them. Our greatest allies are down there facing the biggest invasion of their lives, and we're here arguing over a dispute over ships. We need to act!"

The court fell quiet, apart from a few murmurs and whispers from the crowd which could still be heard echoing through the chamber. But one man stood up and faced the Defence Minister, not pleased with his interruption.

"Minister Andros." spoke the head councilman, the elderly one among the five. "As much as we appreciate your passion for the planet Earth and our efforts, it would be best if you remain quiet." His calm yet demanding voice called for Andros to remain at ease from the rest of the discussion.

"How can I remain quiet if possibly our only chance of saving the universe is under threat?" Many continued to discuss all around him, baffled by how Andros was speaking to the councilman. The man just stared disappointingly at him, unfazed by his shouting.

"I'm sorry, Andros." Zhane spoke from his platform. He never wanted to hurt Andros, or speak ill for the people he once had as friends. "But as long as we are out of the Empire's crosshairs, Earth is not our concern."

Andros could not believe what Zhane had spoken to him of. Forget defending Karbin, he had the guts to even speak to him for his people. Just what had gotten into his thick head?

Steaming again, Andros was about to speak up, but was then pulled down by a gentle hold on his arm.

"Let it go, Andros…" He turned to find that his sister, frightened by what would happen next, begging for her brother to stand down and let the whole session go uninterrupted. That, and with the council and everyone else staring at him, Andros had no choice.

He decided to put himself back in his place, begrudged and disappointed by how they were all reacting to his pleas.

"Idiot…" He whispered frustratingly, as the session continued to spiral into a political frenzy that would go on for another few hours.

Karone sighed to herself. Who knew politics would be this hectic? Hectic enough to make everyone act like immature toddlers wailing over some toys. She just could not understand the whole point of this debate. What was intended to be a simple course of action over a fleet dispute became the ever typical tirade of ideological warfare between the two planets.

* * *

After those frustrating moments, Andros and Karone had finally left the room, followed by a few other members of the court. Some were whispering behind Andros' back, secretly gossiping about his outburst in the room and how he dared to stand up against the council.

The brother and sister just ignored all audible discussions about Andros and just made their way towards the elevator back to their usual businesses. Andros had to get back to delivering the plans he was still carrying around to the tech he managed to their respective recipients.

Just when they thought they could get out of the building without any trouble, a sudden voice called out to Andros.

"Minister Andros." The two turned around to find the man that Andros had just spoke up against earlier.

"High Councilman Grakas." The elderly man in his robes came over to Andros, still stern about Andros' outburst. However, what Andros did not realize was that the councilman was actually not at all angry. He was just… stressed out.

"That was some foolish act you pulled off back there at the summit." the man reminded, rubbing his temples as he did so.

"I know, sir." sighed Andros. "But what was I supposed to do? Stand around there listening to everyone bickering over the navy? We should be acting against the Empire and Karbin's just sitting around doing nothing to help."

"I understand your resolve, but provoking an interplanetary incident with our closest neighbour is not going to solve anything." Grakas' words slapped some sense into Andros. Suddenly, the former Ranger had to finally admit that his sudden call was not the best move he had done.

His quiet and sad face was noticed by Karone and Grakas. The councilman then stopped acting firm and decided to approach Andros with full understanding and sympathy. After the ruckus he had to go through, the last thing he needed was to continue the tension outside the court. His soft tone was also necessary to resolve the uneasy interaction between himself and Andros.

"Look, I really wish I could help you, old friend." he said with a knowing voice. "After all, Zordon always had a high regard for the planet Earth. He would have done anything to protect it. And he did so with the ultimate sacrifice."

Andros secretly cringed at the mention of Zordon. The late mentor of the Power Rangers was always something of a memory to Andros. One that was both special and tragic at the same time. It was the ultimate sacrifice that Grakas said that made him even more upset since it was Andros himself, in which he did not bring up to anyone, who helped Zordon sacrificed himself to bring an end to the United Alliance of Evil.

Some, including Karone and Grakas, knew of what Andros did for Zordon and understood that it was done at the Eltarian sage's behest, but they too knew not to take it like some sort of memorable event to the public for fear that Andros would be antagonized for what he did.

"But right now, even we are unable to do anything at this point." Returning to the matter at hand, Grakas agreed to forget about the deteriorating relations between KO-35 and Karbin and focused on the planet's own struggle against the Empire.

Andros and Karone walked alongside Grakas towards a balcony overlooking the whole city, while Grakas informed them of KO-35's own problems.

"According to our intelligence, the Empire is not only jamming our communications to Earth, but they are also blockading all of the hyperspace lanes linking KO-35 to the Solar System. Even with all the Megaships we can deploy, it would not be enough to even punch a hole in the blockades. We would call upon our other allies from other worlds, but they too are at risk of being attacked."

Pressure mounting on all sides, Andros knew that KO-35 was pretty much grounded. There was nothing more the planet could do, and as long as he had many projects and businesses to run, he himself could not act.

However, there was something he had thought of the whole time. A contingency plan for even when the military is unable to act. He knew that if the military cannot do anything, then he had to call upon something greater. Greater than any army or fleet.

"Then how about a small set of reinforcements?" suggested Andros, bringing more confusion to Grakas and Karone. To explain his plan, Andros handed his files to Karone and brought out a tablet from his pocket.

The tablet was opened up to project a small hologram of the universe marked with several tiny dots all around the centre. He pressed on one of the dots to zoom in, revealing the holographic vision of the Fadronian System, where KO-35 was located in. Then, he scrolled on until a thick green blazing line through space was in sight.

"The Cordian Way. That's the shortest lane to the Solar System. If we can at least send help through that route, we would be able to help out our friends." Andros' hopeful plan was soon met with some criticism by the councilman.

"But the Cordian Way is also the most heavily defended route." said Grakas. "Imperial warships flood the sector, tightening every possible point of passage. There's no way an army, not even a squad of troops can get past it."

Then, Grakas could not help but notice that Andros was grinning. The plan was about to reach an interesting point.

"Who said anything about the army? I'm talking Rangers here."

Finally, after some doubts, Karone could finally smile in realization of her brother's plan. Grakas was still unconvinced, if not, a lot more confused by Andros' seemingly illogical strategy. "A small group of them who are fast and powerful enough to swoop right past the blockade."

"And what Rangers do you have in mind?" asked Grakas. Andros zoomed towards the line that was the Cordian Way. On the way, he picked out a planet quite close to the line.

A lush jungle planet filled with trees and vegetation all around it.

"They are on Mirinoi." Immediately, after Andros revealed to the councilman of the planet, Grakas recognized the planet's importance to the topic, and from his recollection of the planet, he was able to identify the Rangers Andros had in mind.

"The Galaxy Rangers?" The Ranger siblings smiled at each other. Karone's memories as being part of the Galaxy Rangers were still fresh in her mind, and the thought of having them back to fight for the greater good had gained new exciting hopes from the former Pink Ranger.

"If we can get the Galaxy Rangers from Mirinoi, we can at least give Earth a fighting chance, at least until we resolve this little debacle here." explained Andros some more. "But since the Empire's spoiling our communication links to Earth, contacting them from here would cause some trouble. We have to get close."

Grakas raised an eyebrow upwards. There was something bothering him about this plan of Andros'. When the Minister said something about 'getting close', he knew what Andros was implying.

"Are you saying that you wish to volunteer to save your friends on Earth?" He voiced his concerns, knowing that Andros was thinking about leaving KO-35 behind to go on this risky journey of his. "Do you realize that you have your duties here on KO-35? Without you, the planet would end up losing its prime means of defence. And let's not forget that our confrontation with Karbin needs someone to help resolve."

As if things could not get any easier, Andros still somehow nodded again. There appeared to be more planned for this mission. He knew he had to find someone else to do this task, especially since he was unable to venture off anywhere further than the planet's orbit.

"I must say that I have to agree with you, sir." admitted Andros. "But I know someone who can the job done for me."

Then, Karone was quick to note that her brother turned his head to his side, looking at her. She felt inside of her that Andros had already selected the candidate for the job, much to her utter shock. All Andros did was smile.

"My sister will do it."

"What?!" Karone's eyes widened only when her brother said those words.

"Karone?" Grakas was more intrigued than shock. He did not take account of Karone's ability to do these kind of dangerous missions, at least, without thinking about the dangers she did cause before. Karone was a renowned Power Ranger, famous throughout KO-35 enough for the even the council to recognize her heroism.

However, there were still concerns about Karone's current status, which she no longer had the power of a Ranger anymore. "Are you certain that she would be willing to do it?"

"No no no. Wait." Karone herself was now feeling burdened by her brother's mission, still shaken in surprise by his announcement. "I-I can't just leave home or you. I can't." Her loyalty and care for her brother kept her from venturing off to other worlds without him.

When she came right over to the human space colony of Terra Venture to help the Galaxy Rangers fight the evil queen, Trakeena, that was the only time other than her dreaded times as Astronema that she was able to go on alone without her brother. It took all of her courage to do what she had to do, since she was deprived of her childhood which caused her to feel like a little kid even in her young adult stage.

There was also the time she was on Earth to fight Mavro's Armada before, but it was because Andros was the one who sent her to the planet to help the new generation of Rangers, who were now still the hope of the Earth in fighting the Empire.

Her doubts were noted by Andros. Despite her attachment to Andros, he believed that Karone had to perform this mission. It was his only plan to at least help his friends on Earth while he had to deal with stuff on his home planet.

"You have to do this, Karone." Andros reminded Karone. "I can't leave KO-35. I have to help out here with the planet's defences and help convince Karbin to help us out. You're the only one capable of carrying out my proposed mission, considering that Zhane won't do anything either."

"But… Andros… I…" Stuttering to protest against her brother's plan, Karone was suddenly conflicted. One part of her really wanted to stay behind and help her brother in any way she could.

However, the other half of her mind was telling her that if she did want to help him, she would have to do whatever it took to help save the universe. It was her duty as a Power Ranger to be strong at the face of adversity and evil. It all had to start by accepting her mission.

Then, Karone could feel a powerful tug inside her head. She opened her eyes and she saw her brother's eyes were close.

" _Please, Karone_." It was then that she heard his voice inside of him, but his mouth was not moving.

Andros pleaded to her, using the power of telekinesis that his people are able to use. By doing this, he hoped to get through to her inner thoughts and convince her with all his heart.

" _You have to do this. You_ _ **need**_ _to. For the safety of our worlds, the Earth and the universe itself._ "

It seemed to be working. Through his telekinetic link, Andros was able to feel a small spark of hope in his sister's heart.

Then, Karone remembered her time as a Power Ranger. Sworn to protect her friends and their people and preserving the legacy of the Ranger who came before her.

The memories of her time as the Princess of Evil haunted her up to this day, and it really sucked for her. Being responsible for the universe's torments had been the most painful thing she had to remember. By being a Ranger, she was able to feel redeemed and accomplished of her turn from evil back to the side of good.

The more deeds she would do for others, the more of the evil memories would go away and be forgotten. Finally, all of her doubts were suddenly washed away thanks to Andros' love and confidence for his sister, as well as his dedication to save the universe from the growing threat of the Empire.

The link was cut off as the two returned to their physical world. Andros opened his eyes from his connection, to find his sister nodding to him, accepting the mission she was given.

"I'll do it." agreed Karone. Andros could not be any prouder of her right now when she accepted the task.

"Thank you so much, sis." Touched by his sister's passion for good, he was surely glad that she made her decision. Karone smiled brightly as she then turned to Councilman Grakas, who at last made a smile, impressed by the dedication and spirit of the Power Rangers to do whatever it took to save not only KO-35, but also the whole cosmos.

"Minister Andros is surely lucky to have a sister like you, Karone." He extended his hand, which Karone gladly shook in return.

"I'll do my best. For KO-35." The woman pledged to her service for her home planet, but Grakas insisted that her cause was much more than KO-35 itself.

"For the universe, my dear." He added for her. "For the universe."

* * *

February 2nd, 2016,

1 ALB,

Astro Mega Shipyards,

KO-35,

Fadronian System,

Up above the blue planet, several metal rings of colossal size drifted above orbit. All over each ring were long metal bridges with thin frames and robotic cranes operating here and there. Some of these bridges had several incomplete frameworks of circular ships of all shapes and sizes, staying true to the symbolism of KO-35's special spiritual connections between most of its population.

Inside one of these disc-shaped stations, a large hangar bay housed in one such ship. The ship was being fuelled up with large thick hoses attached to some parts of it. This large vessel had a couple of rear flaps built on top of it with two large engines underneath its hull. It also had two dual-barrel laser cannons on both sides of the top.

A boarding ramp was already lowered from under the ship, leading right into its interior. At the ramp, a small robot with a disc-shaped chrome head lined by a red LED light at the front. Its body was made of red metallic steel with a yellow thunderbolt stuck to its chest, and had black rubbery limbs fitted with golden hand, feet and knee paddings.

It was wandering around looking for someone. It did not take long to find the person it was expecting to meet.

"Karone!" greeted the cheery Alpha 7 robot at the sight of the blonde woman coming towards.

"Hey, Alpha!" Karone walked over and hugged the robot like a couple of good friends would. After accepting her mission to get to Mirinoi, Karone was now dressed in a purple shirt covered over by a grey vest which sported the symbol of KO-35 on the left chest side. Grey pants were also worn to fit the style of the uniform.

"I am so happy to see you again! Where are you off to?" The excited Alpha 7 asked Karone of her destination.

"You mean, where are **we** off to?" Karone grinned, letting Alpha know that he was part of the adventure as well. The robot could hardly control himself, feeling his circuits jolting up in joy at the thought of exploration in his artificial intelligence chip.

"Aye yi yi yi yi yi! We're going on a mission! I'm getting my circuits fried by excitement overload!" The robot's fidgeting motions signalled for Karone to calm him down.

"Calm down, Alpha." She giggled at Alpha's joyous expression. "Just get the ship ready and I'll be in shortly."

"Roger that!" At Karone's orders, the robotic assistant waddled over into the ship, making the preparations necessary for launch.

Then, behind Karone, she was greeted by her brother, who had already finished his deliveries and paperwork to accompany his sister to the shipyards.

"So, you know where to go, right?" He asked Karone, making sure she remembered her mission objectives.

"To Mirinoi. Find the Galaxy Rangers and pick them up to help us on Earth. And that's on the way to the Cordian Way too. Got it." After a complete check, Andros then informed her of the ship docked behind her.

"The Astro Megaship Mark II should be fast and sneaky enough to get you through the blockade at the Cordian Way once you're done. But should you get into some deep trouble, DECA will transform the ship to Megazord mode."

With the assuring steps confirmed, Karone was all set to go, ready to disembark on this epic quest to help the Rangers of Earth.

Knowing that he wouldn't see his sister for who knew how long, Andros gave Karone a deep and affectionate hug, letting her know that, no matter where they were, their minds are still linked and their hearts connected.

"Take care, Karone. I lost you once, and I cannot afford to lose you again." He poured out his care for Karone, which Karone amusingly teased him for.

"Don't worry about me, Andros. I'm a Power Ranger, remember?" she retorted.

"Do send my regards to Leo and the others for me." added Andros.

"I will."

Then, the two heard the sudden booming of engine power being shot out from the ship. It was time to go. Karone ran for the ship to catch up, but not before giving her brother one last look as she left for her journey from KO-35.

"See ya, big bro!" She waved energetically as she stepped on board the ramp and into the ship. Andros waved back, wishing his sister all the best in her trip. As she disappeared into the ship and the boarding ramp now raising, the Megaship began to rise up, turning towards the open hangar doorway.

With its engines thrusting at full power, the ship slowly moved out of the hangar and into the vast empty space. Andros continued to watch the ship fly further and further away as it turned left to its destination.

Inside the ship, Karone walked towards the command console inside a command bridge which had a single command console spanning across the room, manned by Alpha.

" _WELCOME, KARONE._ " A female computerized voice greeted Karone on her way towards the console. " _REQUESTING COORDINATES FOR NEXT DESTINATION._ "

Taking the helm while Alpha shifted to the side for her, Karone looked towards the stars, thinking about the mission. What kind of dangers she would face or what wonders she would come across? All of that flooded her mind, filling her with excitement.

Karone set her hands on the control sticks on the computer and sat down on her chair before giving DECA her first command of the day.

"Set course for Mirinoi." Complying with Karone's orders, DECA set the ship ready for hyperspace travel, helped by Alpha at the controls as well.

Back at the hangar, Andros watched on as the ship his sister was in finally disappeared in the blink of an eye, warping into the deep space where she would venture out and help the Earth.

With all his love for his sister, he held his hand onto his chest, praying for her safety and success.

"Take care, Karone." he whispered. "May the Power protect you."

* * *

Hexagon Data Entry #7

Log Name: KO-35

KO-35 was a beautiful urban world situated in the Fadronian System, one of the neighbouring galaxies next to the Solar System. While the majority of the planet used to be filled with cities here and there, the clean and fresh oxygen levels of KO-35 were able to survive the urbanization of the planet.

The original settlers of the planet were a colony of priests who had the power to use telekinesis to manipulate objects around them or communicate with each other without actual verbal movements. Soon, once the settlers began to expand, the priests had given rise to a people who used the same powers to transform the world around them. Once KO-35 was colonized, new alien species began to migrate to the planet, where they welcomed by the people to stay and help populate the rest of the world.

The planet would be ruled by a high council which oversaw the development of the people for many thousands of years. The people were even able to become knowledgeable in the arts of technology. Far more advanced than most other civilizations, they went on to not only expand their cities, but also built numerous machines to defend their planet, culminating in the founding of Astro Mega Shipyards which built the very first Megaship with its own Megazord mode.

Amidst the rising evil that was Dark Spector, KO-35 responded by forming an alliance with the planet Eltar at the request of the sage Zordon to build a new set of Ranger powers to combat the growing evil, with the help of the advanced knowledge of technology the people had developed over the millennia.

The result was the Space Ranger technology. It was then bestowed upon by two young warriors who were chosen by Zordon to inherit the power and become KO-35's only two Power Rangers. Assigned to protect KO-35 from the incoming evil, Andros and Zhane fought against all sorts of dangers. KO-35 was then the site of numerous bombardments and assaults from the United Alliance of Evil, in which Dark Spector sent wave after wave of troops to conquer the planet.

During a tragic battle, Zhane was befallen by one of the Alliance's monsters, causing him to fall into a coma in which left Andros disheartened by his friend's injury. With Zhane on the road to recovery, the people of KO-35 were left defenceless with one less Ranger to protect them.

In the years after the event, the destruction of KO-35 resulted in a mass exodus, leaving the planet in search of other places to live. The High Council was evacuated to a faraway planet and Andros had to venture out in search of Zordon, who had been kidnapped by Dark Spector after invading Eltar.

Eventually, a group of them felt betrayed by the inability of the High Council in protecting them that they found a neighbouring barren world in which they separated their ties from the planet. They then formed a rebel force to combat against the United Alliance, while also severing ties from KO-35.

When the United Alliance was finally destroyed and the inner core of the universe was purified, KO-35 was finally free from the evil forces. With the Space Rangers finally done with their mission, Andros, a revived Zhane, Andros' sister Karone, and the new Space Rangers from Earth, returned to KO-35 to find that the planet was devastated seemingly beyond recovery. However, Andros knew that there was still hope in restoring it regardless.

The people from all corners of the galaxy, riddled with news of KO-35's recolonization, came back to resettle and repopulate. Sooner or later, the cities became full of life again as reparations were made and life was being restored.

Most of the Earth-bound Space Rangers returned home on Earth, while the Yellow Ranger, Ashley Hammond remained on KO-35 to help Andros rebuild it, where the two were married.

As time went by, Andros was appointed Defense Minister by the returning High Council, but in the meantime, much trouble had already ensued.

The same rebels that abandoned KO-35 had managed to colonize their barren world and named it Karbin, with rebel leader Kinwon as their new world leader. Zhane, having been influenced further by Kinwon's words, had also harboured doubts about KO-35 and despite being the ambassador of KO-35 for Karbin, he began to also support Kinwon's hostility towards his old home.

Eventually, the two planets were locked in a cold war. When KO-35 approached to forge alliances and solve crises against other affected worlds, Karbin adopted isolationist policies, separating itself from all other affairs for fear that any conflict with other dark forces may destroy the people's lives again.

The hostile relationship soon came to a head when the Mavro Empire struck. During this time, Mavro had ordered his Armada to head straight for Earth to battle the Power Rangers there, but on the way, it faced the bulk of KO-35's own Mega Armada.

A battle ensued between Imperial warships and the Megaships, threatening KO-35 and Karbin at the same time. As always, Karbin refused to get involved even if the battle was right at their orbit.

Casualties were high on both sides, but the battle was won in favour of the Mega Armada. It did, however, left a gaping wound on KO-35's defences that, even after Mavro gave up in his attempted attack on the planet, Karbin was quick to exploit through propaganda and other political means.

Nevertheless, KO-35 was still able to get much needed support from other allied worlds like Aquitar and Mirinoi, scoring other victories against the Empire and cutting it off from Mavro and his own Armada.

This meant that without the rest of his Empire, Mavro's Armada would be out of reinforcements and he would be destroyed by the combined efforts of all the Power Rangers in existence. KO-35 was recognized as one of the many worlds which had helped in the destruction of the Emperor.

Immediately, the Empire reacted by blockading the Fadronian System and preventing KO-35 from sending reinforcements to the Earth as Empress Verinora took over from her fallen husband.

With the situation bearing down on KO-35, they had tried desperately to convince Karbin of the threat, but as always, the two worlds could never see eye-to-eye.

With ideological conflict and Imperial blockades crushing down on them, there's no telling on what KO-35 could do to help. But all hopes were on the Rangers who lived there. They held a power greater than any military, and with them on the side of good, they would find a way to break free and help the Earth withstand the might of the Empire.

Log Out

* * *

 **A/N~ And now, on to the reviews!**

 **ObsessedwReading: Again, thanks for the feedback! You'll find the answers you'll need soon, so kick back and be surprised by I could bring to you! Or probably simply explain it to you through some facts… But either way, stay tuned!**

 **Frankthetriviaman: As always the one to follow this fic like a devout follower of faith XD Keep looking forward, man!**


	21. Blizzarding Vendetta

**Chapter 15: Blizzarding Vendetta**

 **A/N~ Greetings, folks!**

 **I've had quite some time planning out what other worlds we could explore in the future of this story, so expect some new interlude chapters on occasion every once in a few chapters of the main arc.**

 **Speaking of which, this next set of chapters is a little idea I'd like to do. Have a small set of individual stories centring on the Megaforce Rangers and how they would cooperate with their predecessors. Mainly, the chapters will consist of a Megaforce Rangers and a MMPR Ranger of the same colour, with the addition of a Dino Thunder Ranger in some of the chapters for good measure. They hope to serve as some chances for the Megaforce characters to really become more important to not just the story, but for the readers as well. Considering that Megaforce was a total bomb in the franchise, I feel that these characters do deserve some recovery from a dedicated fan such as myself ;)**

 **This first entry is going to go a little dark on one of our Rangers, so keep on reading to find out what could go wrong.**

* * *

 _The world is still being plunged into utter chaos. Every time we successfully repel the Empire from a country, they always come back to attack again. The Earth's local armies are losing ground and Hexagon is being stretched thin as always._

 _Although we were able to bring back the Dino Thunder Rangers, the enemy is still intensifying their offenses and as of now, even the United States is vulnerable. The attacks on Angel Grove, Reefside and New York were among the many cities now under siege by the Empire in a new series of offenses that is trapping Hexagon like a rat in a mouse trap._

 _Despite our growing numbers, they continue to increase their attacks on America, threatening to not only defeat our nation's army, but also strike at the Power Rangers and Hexagon in our own home._

 _The government is already issuing evacuation orders on multiple states, but with the Empire currently ruling the skies, progress is slow, even when the Rangers assist in the operations._

 _Our global efforts are being jeopardized at this point now that the Empire is now bringing their game to us right at the source, but we simply cannot allow the Empire to pin us down like this. We need to break out of the trap._

 _I have sent a recon team, led by Billy and Noah, to monitor a recent Imperial outpost being set up there by Arkanos, the Director of the Empire's Special Forces. With Arkanos heading the deployment there, we are sure to gain useful information that could determine a weak point in the Empire's attacks on North America._

 _A break in their invasion of the continent may not be enough to stop them completely, but it will slow them down and buy us more time to reach out to more Rangers, as well as finally resuming our fights to the rest of the world._

 _It's only a matter of time before we find out what those Imperials plan to do next…_

 _Tommy Oliver, signing out…_

* * *

February 28th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Canada,

Earth,

Solar System,

A lone starship approached the Earth, breaking away from the Imperial fleet surrounding the orbit. It descended down towards the North American continent, protected by a pair of Bruiser squadrons; all of its men transformed into their fighter modes. They flew on both sides of the ship while following its speed and cruising along with it.

The escorts flew here and about, watching over for any signs of resistance; whether they be a squadron of human fighter jets or, as reports go, larger and more powerful craft manned by the Power Rangers. It could either be in the form of a large red ship that resembled an old sea vessel that humans used to ride in or a smaller green fighter with jet engines on its sides. Worst case scenario was, that it could had been the large Megazords that were wreaking havoc on their titan-sized soldiers.

The formation flew down with their escort objective with watchful eyes on all sides. They zoomed into the clouds once the blue Earth sky was in sight. After a while, the clouds were behind them and white, snow-covered land was well within their visors.

The fighters continued to escort the large transport until it was close enough to the ground, allowing them to disengage formation, assuming the transport was in a safe enough distance to land.

Down below, its destination. A spacious area which was big enough for it to touch down. An obvious landing site, if the numerous squads of X-Borgs and a large alien building were of any indication.

This structure was cylindrical in shape, topped with a radar dish at the very top, with a pair of antennae attached to its base. The pointed tip coming out of the dish had a red light blipping on and off within every two seconds.

The ship landed down safely while the X-Borgs took position, forming two lines towards the ship's landing doors. The doors then opened up, making way for a boarding ramp to slide out from underneath the frame and bend down to touch the snowy ground.

The X-Borgs stood up straighter with their weapons held to their chest while firmly awaiting at attention for the one who would step down from the craft; clearly an important figure given their stances.

That figure emerged from the doors, revealing himself to be the intelligent head of the Empire that was Arkanos. The General walked down, catching the lines of X-Borgs waiting for him to pass them. He made his way towards the building in front of him, marching through the X-Borgs with his hands behind his back.

From the building, another being approached Arkanos. It was a weevil-like monster with two bloated shoulders; each with a curled tentacle growing out of them. He also had a pair of arms just as swollen with a pair of thin lumps lining along each arm ending at the hands. He had a thick face built like a crash helmet with his mouth covered by a hollow plate built to his bulging chest. The parts of his skin, which covered his chest, shoulders, arms and thighs were marked with holes that revealed layers of red inner skin that flashed a bright red light, slowly glowing as he walked. **(Kurasuniigo of 5000°C from Goseiger)**

The creature came face to face with the General, bowing hastily to greet him.

"General Arkanos, sir!" He bellowed in a loud, energetic tone which ticked off Arkanos. "I'm so humbled by your arrival! The outpost has been safe so far, so nothing major to report!"

"I see." Arkanos replied. He then walked on towards the large structure with the alien Commander stumbling behind him. "Have you at least detected anything… out of the ordinary?"

"Oh no, sir." the Commander answered. "Nothing dangerous or suspicious either. Unless you count the human aircraft as anything of a threat." The two were at the doors as Arkanos came by the door panel to open them and go right in.

"Good." The General and his underling waited for the doors to fully open up to allow them inside the outpost. The entrance was now fully open for them as they walked inside to whatever business Arkanos had that required his capabilities.

"Don't worry, sir!" The bug Commander cried out. "If those Power Rangers ever come by, then I'll give 'em a dose of my mighty flames!" He then fletched out his arms and tensed up his muscles. The inner glowing skin shined brightly in warm red and from out of a pair of holes out of his palms, he fired out a massive pair of flame blasts all around him.

The General was alarmed by the sudden burst of power, stumbling back a few steps while protecting his face from the possible chance of it being scorched by the hyperactive bug. Frustrated, he gave the bug a much deserved whack on the back.

"You insolent fool! Watch where you use those!" The Commander reeled in pain from the sudden reaction from his superior, making him quite apologetic.

"Sorry, sir!" he cried. "I get excited when I wanna burn something!"

"Then save your strength, you idiot." The shaken General, still livid from the accidental show of force, just shoved the Commander away from him as he entered inside first. The Commander pushed his fingers together, humiliated by his hyperactive blowout.

" _This is what I get for having an Insectoid under my command_." thought Arkanos. " _Filthy parasites_." Once the two were in the building, the doors shut closed, leaving behind a pair of X-Borgs to keep watch of the place, and with Arkanos tending to business that could prove effective in his campaign against the United States and the Power Rangers. In a remote area like this, he was sure that no one would suspect a thing, not even the humans' best radar equipment could pick up any trace of its existence.

* * *

Fortunately, nothing had ever been perfect for the Empire. As it turned out, one force did manage to track him and the outpost down.

Not too far away, three watchful pair of eyes were viewing the outpost from the safety of a cliff, sheltered behind some rocks to avoid detection.

Three Rangers with things in common.

It just so happened that the Empire, hoping to trap the Rangers in their own homes, launched a massive invasion of the United States, trapping Hexagon in and depriving them of much needed access to other countries for support.

After the intensity of the Empire's forces began to overwhelm the country, Tommy Oliver needed to break out of the shell and find a way out to help save the rest of planet Earth. But first, he needed the information that could help identify any leads to a layout of the invasions.

Who better for the job than a genius or someone with the knowledge to wield technology? Well, Tommy decided that more than one mind was worth sending to do the info gathering. As it turned out, he had the sufficient amount of people to do the task.

It wasn't a team composed of several of his intelligence officers or any espionage unit. Instead, he chose only three people to handle it. Those three, however, were still the perfect choice for carrying out the mission.

Much to Tommy's amusement and delight, all of the current Blue Rangers he had in Hexagon all happened to be the smartest minds of their respective teams, so he knew they had to be chosen to go gather information.

Blue seemed to be the iconic colour of the Power Rangers; the power of a Blue Ranger being given to either the smartest of the bunch or the second-in-command of a team. Nevertheless, all teams of Power Rangers had one, just as there was always a Red Ranger in the team.

Billy was the natural choice for being the original Blue Ranger, handpicked by Zordon for the colour blue symbolized intelligence and wisdom, so it had to go to the young Cranston. More often than not, Billy was always the man coming up with some of the latest tech to help the Rangers gain an advantage over the bad guys.

Ethan took over the title of genius Blue Ranger when it was his time to shine, even if he used his smarts usually for entertainment or even mischief. Even so, the younger Ranger's abilities in computers still earned a high regard from his team and other Rangers after him.

Finally, there was Noah. He was kind of a carbon copy of Billy, being young, curious and adaptable in some of the direst situations in Ranger history. His status as both a bright mind and second-in-command of the team helped elevate him to a well-deserved spot on the Ranger team.

With these three together, Tommy was sure he sent the right team to get as much data as possible. They were immediately assigned to the mission when the opportunity came thanks to Hexagon's surveillance teams who managed to locate the outpost after some strange disturbances in their radar scans across the northern hemisphere.

Everyone was dressed in thick snow coats to deal with the cold weather at this time of day. Two of the Blue Rangers, Billy and Noah were both managing a set of computers, sitting down at cross-legged positions while tapping into their keyboards. Ethan was at the very peak of the cliff, surveying the activity happening below.

"They're going in the building." reported the Dino Thunder Ranger. He scanned the area, watching Arkanos and the Insectoid Commander enter the building while the former's transport powered up its engines and flew off to the sky. "The transport's leaving the landing site and those X-Borgs are splitting up."

"Good." said Billy. "Keep up the observation, Ethan." The two other Rangers were hard at work, using some intricate software full of lines of codes for the mission.

Noah, despite his dedication to the task, was feeling some curiosity in this secretive tactic. He was expecting to do the work inside the base and not over some cliffside away from the action that would take place down below.

"I don't get it." he complained light-heartedly. "Shouldn't we be storming into the outpost instead of waiting around here getting the info with our computers?"

"Not a wise choice of action, Noah." countered Billy. "If we do anything rash, then the Empire would be sure to get the message. Reinforcements would be sure to come kill our fun."

"And **us**." Ethan pointed out from the cliff before getting back to his binoculars, mentally hoping that the two other Rangers just hurried up so that he could get some action himself.

"Which is why we have to be discreet. Getting the information from here is the wiser decision."

"Good point." Noah was finally at ease with Billy's explanation, giving himself a reason to wait a little longer. Admittedly, he shared Ethan's desire for some fun himself and wanted to jump down there and whack up some X-Borgs. Hanging out with Jake all this time really made rubbed off on the spectacles-wearing boy. He never thought fighting the forces of evil would be so… enlightening in a sense.

He enjoyed the feeling of adrenaline pumping in his body and he often found it quite the learning experience, finding out how his fights could mean something to the world. It was always great to learn from his battles like reading a book or going online with his computer.

For now, however, he would have to wait. He continued to get to work on helping Billy on accessing to the building's systems to make an easy entrance.

"It might be tricky due to complexity of the Empire's tech and networking different from ours, but it's worth a shot." added Billy. "To be honest, it's quite impressive that their counter defences could deal with any hacking or malware incidents within mere minutes before things get back to normal."

"So, by estimating our odds, how long do you think the data transfer will last?" asked Noah.

"Once we're done, we could get the maximum amount of data within an hour at most. Plenty of time, by my calculations."

The two fell silent, back into being immersed in their work. Unfortunately, Billy started to lag in the middle of implementing the hacking. After being away from Earth for quite some time, things were already getting more advanced on the planet, leaving the man with a lot to catch up on. After all, he was abruptly brought back to Earth after being abducted by the Empire from his home in Aquitar.

"Wanna help me out with this, Noah?" Luckily, there was always someone to help him with that problem. "I may be a computer freak, but after spending most of my adult life on another planet, I'm afraid modern Earth technology is no longer in my favour. Maybe you have better experience with the more recent apparatus?"

"I'll do my best, Billy." Noah dusted his hands together and headed over to help out his predecessor with the computer. Looking at the screen and software, Noah studied the progress Billy made, and with almost no difficulty, typed in the rest of the codes needed. When he was done, he motioned for Billy to monitor the program.

Noah smiled as he watched Billy nodded with satisfaction. The original Blue Ranger was indeed impressed with the youngster's ingenuity with the hardware; another reason why he and Noah could easily communicate.

Ethan could have had his fair share of computer work himself, but given the importance of the mission, he had to be put on scouting duty as an extra pair of eyes to watch over in case the enemy could be aware of their whereabouts.

"This is quite the tech they got." As much as he didn't like saying it, Billy had to acknowledge the Empire's structure of network and code. Much of its design was admittedly quite complex enough to impress the Earthling. "Completely alien to me, which of course, well applies here."

"You think you can crack it?" inquired Noah.

"There's… a slight probability that I could." deduced Billy. "But I'll try any way I can. Good thing Hexagon's been scavenging their tech, or I wouldn't be the least bit able to make a good guess on how their systems operate."

Noah just watched as Billy continued his attempt on cracking the code to the outpost's wiring based on what few data he managed to decipher back at headquarters.

All seemed to be kicking off as planned. So far, not a single sign of trouble as far as Ethan could see with his binoculars. It would have been the condition for the team to flawlessly siphon in the information they needed.

"Uh oh." All of a sudden, the feeling of an easy mission was not to last.

"What is it?" Noah poked his head up after hearing Ethan's concerned voice. The Dino Thunder Ranger inched forward and took a closer look at the building. He watched the two doors of the entrance open up, revealing the bumbling presence of the Insectoid Commander stepping out with his bombastic stride, alerting the X-Borgs guarding the doors.

"That big flamethrower bug's out in the open again." reported Ethan, putting down his binoculars and turned to face his friends on the computers. "I hope you guys are done with the data, or we could end up in a heated battle with that thing."

"Indeed." Billy agreed, pushing up his spectacles with his index finger while still logged into his computer. "That bug would be a huge obstacle should we be detected. We'll need to finish this up really quick."

"We could try and take him, can't we?" suggested Noah.

"Quite risky. We don't even know if he has any other surprises waiting for us." countered Billy.

"I don't know about you, but if we can't deal with him anyway, he'd still be lots of trouble for us." added Ethan.

"Ugh… Those Insectoids really know how to ruin a perfect day." argued Noah, with some bad blood boiling up inside. "I really don't know how they're so many of them. Can we ever get rid of them all?"

Noah had some terrible grudge with the Insectoids. After all, those alien species from another planet came to Earth thinking that they would take it as their own. Lots of them proved to be very malicious as hundreds of them would swarm the planet and terrorize anyone in sight. Loogies were the main type of pests that Noah and his friends would encounter and they were bad enough destroying everything in sight.

Then, there were the bigger bugs. Many of them were capable of inciting as much fear as a whole squad of Loogies with their mere presence alone. Their own intelligence, though at varying degrees depending on which individual one would refer to, were still higher than the foot soldiers themselves. One in particular even had a complex mind which was meant for mad science experiments and that was one that Noah really did not like.

In all, Noah just wasn't very fond of the Insectoids, knowing that they were a race of barbaric and destructive aliens who wanted nothing more than to assimilate other worlds to their will. Even if they were probably subjected into the might of the Mavro Empire through their equally vile prince Vrak, their own intentions of violence were evident enough to convince him of their dangers.

However, not everyone seemed to share his opinions. Well, maybe his team could sympathize with him, but one Ranger could find his views quite uncomfortable.

"What makes you think getting rid of them all will solve anything?" After hearing what Noah had to say, Billy raised an eyebrow, slightly baffled at the boy's words.

"Billy. These guys nearly destroyed Earth. They deserve everything coming at them." defended Noah.

"But are you sure that they're **all** evil?" added Billy. Noah did not know where this was going. All of the Insectoids he had encountered were vile and destructive with no empathy or good in their hearts. As much as Noah wanted to look at the good side of things, there was no sympathy for the Insectoids for their apparent barbaric nature became such a tragedy for the Earth.

"They were ruled by another big bug. They are very dangerous to us right now and we have to solve the problem somehow."

In his mind, Billy could feel a sense of hatred and anger in Noah's voice. The way he portrayed the Insectoids as a species of evil and senseless violence. It reminded him of another group of individuals who would feel the same way towards others.

Other humans.

Billy has had his fair share of listening to such one-sided opinions of other men and women when it comes to defining what is evil or bad in general. Usually, they focus their arguments on people who they believe are out to get them and threaten their lives just because a certain group of their targeted community committed some heinous acts of their own. It's indeed human nature to fear what they don't understand.

However, Billy believed fear cannot be conquered by instant action. It should be a genius', or at least a human being's, first step to confirm what is evil by understanding the problem itself. Take time to learn about what you're facing instead of straight up accusing it as a threat.

If he came to understand, this is what a Ranger should be. To fight true evil, and that meant evil with no good will or light.

To see this kind of behaviour from Noah, though, it just showed that he had a lot to learn when it came to being a Ranger. It was never always about fighting something and then finishing it off, because if there was any being that did have something different in them, then there would be second chances.

Billy was about to argue against Noah's surprising prejudice, but the mission at hand was about to take a drastic turn.

He was interrupted by the faint but troubling sound of static from his computer. Looking at the screen, Billy saw that the green overlay of the program's interface was flickering with red all over. In the middle of the screen, a text was displayed.

 _ **ERROR! MALWARE DETECTED!**_

"Oh no." Billy was suddenly faced with the nerving sight of his software undergoing a massive error.

"What is it?" Noah looked over to the screen when he saw the error going on. Billy did his best to fix up the problem. He really did not want this plan to fail just like this, when they were so close in getting through with the data. He tried by typing down a few codes that should be able to repair the damage being done to his system.

"The signal is being jammed for some reason. I-I can't get a fix." After pressing the Enter button to complete the implementation, nothing happened. There was still the error notification and the unwelcome situation of a badly interrupted hacking mission gone wrong. "It's totally blocked. I can't get in."

Billy rubbed his head after letting himself get fed up by the unavoidable failure set before him. The Empire was already one step ahead of them. They already made sure to prevent any interceptions or infiltrations by sudden trespassers.

Nerving still was the possibility that with their unsuccessful intrusion, the base could be alerted to their presence. They could be ready to set their sights on the Rangers at any moment.

The Blue Rangers could have seen this coming, since the outpost itself would be tended to by none other than the Empire's Head of Intelligence himself.

"You think they're onto us?" asked Billy, facing Ethan who was checking out the base for any signs of mobilization. The Rangers hoped for the best that nothing worse would happen afterwards.

The younger Ranger took a good look around the base, scanning for any signs of movement towards them. Fortunately, nothing happened so far. Just the usual trampling around by the bug-like Commander.

"Nope. Doesn't seem like they're coming out to find us or anything." reported Ethan. He put down his binoculars while he approached the other two Rangers.

Then, he waited. He listened into the surrounding area, in case any sounds of clanking X-Borgs would get closer to them. After a few seconds of silence, though, there was nothing. Everything was good for now.

"Nope. Not a single sign of an ambush."

Billy got back to his computer, hypothesizing the problem of the interruption of his programming.

"It must be a counter-virus or something." Billy rubbed his hair in frustration. The interruption of a data breakthrough was probably one of the most irritating things he ever faced, and it was probably even more a pain when they knew this mission was probably one of the most important part of their campaign against the Empire. "I can't access the system anymore."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Noah.

Billy took off his glasses and rubbed his nose after an itchy feeling crept up from his distress. After hearing Noah out, his mind was twisting around for an easy answer for the boy. He had already thought of some alternative ways to carry out this mission. It's just that at this very moment, he really wanted to refrain from going with the one alternative that had to be done.

There was no other way to avoid it. Just accept the inevitable.

"There's only one way." answered Billy. "Enter the base itself. Plug into the main database and access the data from there." He closed his laptop to avoid the risk of exposing themselves as long as his program was being attacked by the anti-virus.

A pang of doubt hit Noah as he felt uneasy with Billy's idea to infiltrate a heavily guarded base filled with X-Borgs and a fiery Commander, as well as the brains of the Empire himself present inside. The odds of coming out with anything at all were very slim.

"If we can find the central computer in the outpost, we might be able to resume the data transfer and get what we need. Not to mention that it can be done much faster from there as opposed to our wireless operation." Billy added further.

"Then, that would mean…" Ethan called out. "Dealing with Mr. Hot Bug over there."

At once, Noah took a good look at the base itself. He surveyed the scene from afar, watching the Commander on patrol boasting around with no one paying attention to him.

The boy knew Ethan had a point. Getting through the Commander was not going to be a piece of cake. The element of stealth might not be the best course of action considering that the Empire might had installed some defensive countermeasures to render any stealth technology useless.

If they were going to go right in, they were going to have to make a choice. Defeat the Commander. Doing so would call in the entire garrison to take the Rangers on outside the base.

Then again, that could work…

"I have a plan."

* * *

The bug Commander known as Incinerazor trampled about, stepping heavily around the base boiling with impatience. The anxiety and the need to crush and burn something was making feel very fidgety all over. He needed something or someone to force his excitement upon. He was given the honour of joining the Imperial Army simply because he would have the chance to destroy stuff.

The Empire was more than willing to drag him into their ranks. It wasn't because they were desperate after the death of their Emperor. It was more of the ever traditional style of Imperial army to use as many soldiers as they could to overwhelm their enemies. They would not care less about how many more they would lose. They just kept on throwing men into battle without considering withdrawing them until they get what they want. Basically, individuals like Incinerazor were just expendable and he just didn't know it.

"Hey! Hot Bug!" Suddenly, the Insectoid turned his back around and saw that his chance to have some fun had just come at last.

In front of him, he found a lone human dressed in some thick clothes coming forth to greet him. Ethan James was walking towards him without any sign of stopping, as if he wanted to engage the Insectoid in battle. However, ironically, he was just doing his best to put on a show.

Incinerazor looked around to find that the human was unbelievably able to enter the premises without opposition. There could have been a few X-Borgs outside the entrance to deal with the apparently defenceless human. It seemed that this human was able to go through them by some lucky break.

Or could it be…? That he was…? If the bug had visible lips, Ethan could see the heavy smirk he was making with the tiny ones of his small proboscis. The beetle crackled his knuckles together as the inner flesh exposed burned inside all the way to his palms, ready to burn out the flames from his cannons.

"If it's entertainment you want, then here I am!" beckoned the Blue Ranger.

"Ahhh! Finally!" Incinerazor scoffed. "A little Ranger decides to show up!"

While it looked like he would come over and squash the human, Incinerazor decided to keep his distance, trying to oversize Ethan from afar. The Ranger just stood there, defiantly staring at the creature with no fear.

"Well, what are you doing standing around?! Aren't you going to attack me?" The Insectoid provoked first.

Ethan did not reply. He just shook his head and crossed his arms together in a confident stance, seeing no reason to strike first.

"I play defence, man. I let the shots come at me first before I whack them back." he shot back at the monster.

"Good!" yelled Incinerazor. "Then I'll burn you to a crisp!" He fired up a flaring blaze with his hands to threaten Ethan into submission.

This time, Ethan did feel a little taken aback by the warning shot. He hoped that Noah was doing something right with this plan, or he was going to end up in ashes. Nevertheless, he went ahead and made sure that Noah's plan would go on and see the day as another victory for Hexagon.

Moving on, he used his Morpher and activated it, making the transformation and getting into the fight at hand.

" **DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!** " He reached his hand for his Morpher after an energy-inducing show of force. With the tap of the red button at the Triceratops head, the Ranger felt the power raging through, forming the blue suit and helmet, transforming him into a full-fledged Dino Thunder Ranger.

The newly-morphed Ranger tensed his muscles up to channel that new energy to full power, adding up the power of the Blue Dino Gem to boost up his strength. He gave a nice whack of his fists together for more fuel to the standoff.

"Okay, Ranger." warned Incinerazor. "You're going to feel my burn!" The flames came out again, threatening Dino Thunder Blue even more. His Ranger powers gave him an extra boost of confidence and strength strong enough to face Incinerazor. "But…"

The fiendish Commander decided to play the dirty trick and summoned a group of X-Borgs to cover his back. The soldiers surrounded the Commander and put themselves in between him and their Ranger enemy.

The Blue Ranger cursed inside. He knew the monster would pull off such a stunt. Then again, was he not surprised that nearly all the monsters he faced before were as unfair as this guy was?

No matter. It did very little to shatter his determination to pummel these punks to the ground. He crouched and made his battle pose, bending his fingers as if claws were being extended.

It was time to show them how much of a one-man army he could be, standing alone against the enemy despite the odds.

"Get him!" Incinerazor signalled for his men to rush right for the Blue Ranger. The troops obliged, clubs swinging and intents on destruction at their fullest.

Dino Thunder Blue did not need to wait any longer. He followed along with the attack and moved to engage the enemy, running towards them with equal force.

He found himself surrounded, with the X-Borgs coming from all corners with their clubs now either about to clobber the Blue Ranger down or blast him up with their lasers; whatever it would turn out.

It was time to pull out his trusty weapon of choice, using his Tricera Shield to block the whole gathering of fists pushing down on him. The weight of the enemies pressed him down to kneeling position as his shield protected him from harm.

A strong push from below and the cluster of X-Borgs were pushed upwards, falling down to the ground as the Blue Ranger freed himself from the burdening weight of all the X-Borgs.

It took him a great throw of his shield and, while the X-Borgs were in the air, they were all shredded by the shield's round circuit around the Ranger like a well thrown boomerang.

It was almost too easy for Dino Thunder Blue. Once all of the X-Borgs were eliminated, he caught his shield and focused his sights on Incinerazor. The bug Commander could not believe what had happened!

So much for X-Borgs. They were always useless even in hordes anyway. It was time for the big guns! The Insectoid Commander readied his flaming hot weapons for the fight of the day. Today, he was going to cook himself a Ranger tonight!

"Get ready, Ranger!" he roared. "You're going to end up home in an ash tray after this!"

"Well, I've got this bug all to myself." Dino Thunder Blue told himself. "I hope those two are in by now. Gotta stall this guy for as long as I can."

* * *

While the beast battled the Ranger, two more sneaky Rangers were rushing from behind a crate, slowly closing in on the entrance to the base. They had with them one portable laptop tucked under one of the Ranger's arms.

Within reach of the door, they took cover behind the frame and peeked out to see the battle raging at the landing area.

"I hope Ethan can hold out long enough for us to get the data." whispered Noah before turning to Billy. "Let's get this door opened."

"Roger." The older Ranger went to work and looked for a door panel that should grant them access into the building. They found it right away, just above where they were hiding.

Billy activated his laptop and got to work hacking into the door systems. As soon as he gained a link to the controls, he was already facing a problem.

Getting in was not going to be as easy as they figured as the same antivirus that shut them off from the outside was still hindering his software's usefulness in unlocking the doors.

Nevertheless, he gave it a spin and tried to bypass the security lock. The genius with the laptop battled with the alien security system he only had glimpses at during his time at Hexagon, using his handicapped software to fight off the defences.

It was a tough time getting through with the anti-virus, brainstorming many ways to unlock the system and unlock the doors. The defensive system was very complicated and since it was a foreign system, Billy fought the difficulty of understanding how to interpret the alien language.

Eventually, after minutes of hacking, he hit a mark. They could tell something worked when they heard a swooshing sound from behind them. The entrance was finally open.

The Blue Rangers took no time to enter inside the building right away before anyone could notice them before the doors finally shut closed behind them.

Once inside, their eyes were now set on the linear corridor presumably leading them to where they needed to go. They stepped forward and proceeded to follow along the quiet corridor, prepared to face against resistance they would come across.

"Okay, this is it." said Noah.

"We'll need to find the central computer. From there, I can disable the anti-virus system and regain control over the data server."

They made their way through the corridor while looking around for any possible leads to their target.

They were just about to come across a large sliding door when they suddenly halted in front a new obstacle. A squad of ten X-Borgs emerged from both sides of the door and pointed their club weapons right at the Rangers. Billy and Noah backed away, facing the troopers with Noah putting his hands out.

"Okay…" he awkwardly sighed.

"So much for stealth." added Billy.

The X-Borgs just pointed their weapons at them without pulling a single trigger, but the tense staring and silence was not making them feel any better. Then, they were called upon by a voice in the background through loudspeaker.

" _Well, well, well…_ " The snarky voice of an all-too-familiar General echoed throughout the corridor. " _Looks like we have some uninvited guests. I anticipated this moment all too well._ "

"Sorry we didn't knock, Arkanos." quipped Noah. "Whatever you've got planned for us, it won't happen."

"Ah! That's when you're wrong." corrected Arkanos. "You see I knew you would come here to find out what we have planned for your home, so I decided to stop on by and give this whole place a much-needed inspection, just when you were about to come around. What? You thought I wouldn't know about your little infiltration scheme? It is so obvious that you would try and snoop around."

Blast. This was Arkanos they were facing right now. He would have some way to identify their presence in the premises. Probably a spy cam or some secret patrols somewhere near their stakeout place. Either way, there was no point hiding their plan now.

"Oh, sure. You must be really glad you caught us then." snapped Noah again.

"You won't get away with this." added Billy. "We will protect our home with all we got."

"And we will have much more than that." responded Arkanos. "You cannot hope to defeat us. X-Borgs. Dispose of them."

The guards all complied and readied themselves to battle. The Blue Rangers also made their battle stances and faced their enemy.

"Well, there goes the element of surprise." groaned Noah.

"Don't worry." assured Billy. "We got this. We'll just proceed to our molecular transmutation."

"Right!" If any of the other Rangers were with them, no one would have had a freaking clue what Billy just said there. Needless to say for the two of them…

" **IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!** "

Billy and Noah took out their Morphers and transformed into their Ranger forms, evening up the odds against the X-Borgs. In their Ranger forms, Noah used his Mega Blaster while Billy just resorted to using his bare hands to fight.

The Rangers ran to fight their enemies together, jumping into the formation of X-Borgs.

One of the foot soldiers swung its club at Megaforce Blue's head. He ducked just in time for the weapon to go right above him before he swiped up the X-Borg by the leg, dropping it down. He finished off the X-Borg with a pile drive to its stomach using his elbow. Crouched down, he fired his blaster at two more X-Borgs and got back up to take on the rest.

Mighty Morphin' Blue took two of the X-Borgs together and bashed them into each other's heads and threw them off after they were concussed. He used his elbow to swipe off another X-Borg to his left and punched yet another to his right. He then kicked an X-Borg behind him after the punch and sent the X-Borg into two more of its comrades.

Megaforce Blue then used his blaster again to snipe out the X-Borgs who got back up from their beat downs, blasting them all off.

It was quickly over before the two knew it, but Arkanos was sure to have more in store for them. They prepared to battle it out against the X-Borgs, but the mission was not forgotten.

Mighty Morphin' Blue picked up the laptop he put down somewhere close and went to his junior Ranger.

"I'll need you to cover me from this point on." he suggested. "Once we head to the data hub or whatever central computer, I'll need the protection."

"You got it, Billy." agreed Megaforce Blue. The two proceeded to move on, with Billy using his computer to unlock the locked doors in front of him.

* * *

The fight outside was still ongoing as the two Blue Rangers fought their way inside the outpost.

The Blue Dino Thunder Ranger was still battling Incinerazor outside the building.

All around the place, parts of white snow were now puddles of melted ice thanks to the Insectoid's blazing hot weapons. He let out another flurry of flames at the Blue Ranger, which caused him to defend himself with his Tricera Shield, holding it off like a knight would to a fiery dragon.

The shield may had defended the Ranger from a nasty fate, but he could still feel the heat coming from the sides of his weapon.

"Whoa! Now that is hot!" He exclaimed with the heat warming up his body. When the flames died down, he pushed his shield away to fan out that excess heat.

Incinerazor then followed up with a charge towards the Ranger with his shoulder pointing at him. Dino Thunder Blue rolled out of the way before the bulldozing monster could smash into him. The Insectoid crashed into a snow-filled rock that was behind the Ranger before he dodged the attack and obliterated it to pieces.

Dino Thunder Blue was about ready to strike from behind, launching himself to the enemy's back while he was still staggering from the unsuccessful bash. He lunged his shield and pierced the hard shell with its beaked tip, lodging into the armour.

However, Incinerazor did not sustain much damage as he spun around to throw off the Ranger on his back. Ethan flew off him and landed to the ground safely to continue the fight. He pulled out his Thundermax Blaster from his belt and shot three laser rounds at the Commander. Incinerazor turned around just in time to catch the lasers with his own hands, crushing each bolt with no damage.

"Nice try, Ranger!" taunted Incinerazor. "I've got the armour to make your weapons like little toys! Now stay still and make this easier for me!"

"Go on." The Blue Ranger stood unafraid. "I can do this all day." The two then had at it with each other again, engaging in another flurry of fist blows and kicks. Each time Incinerazor hit Dino Thunder Blue, the Ranger could feel the heat spreading from the bug's limbs to his skin, slightly putting him off. It would have been worse if he was not protected by his empowered skin which was as tough as that of a Triceratops.

After a few more punches, Incinerazor thrust both of his arms out and shoved the Blue Ranger away, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Had enough, Ranger?" mocked Incinerazor.

"Not even close, ugly!" defended Dino Thunder Blue. "Hope you had your fuel tanks checked. Cos you've burned your last flame, dude."

"Oh yeah?!" The bug fumed up another scorching blaze with both of his arms. "Then prepare to become a charred Ranger!" With all of his power, Incinerazor let loose a mightier burst of flames from his hands, massing into a huge fireball with the intensity to burn off a thousand icebergs at once. The Blue Ranger hurriedly got his shield out to protect himself from the massive flurry of fire.

The large fireball struck the Tricera Shield with so much power that Ethan was almost knocked off the ground. He held on for dear life as Incinerazor unleashed his full force on him. Every second passed and the Ranger could feel weaker and weaker, losing his hold on the shield. The atmosphere around was slowly heating up his body to almost near burning point and he was slowly suffocating from the intense lacking of air to breathe with.

Eventually, he felt his grip on his weapon loosen in a split second, throwing the weapon right off his hands. That left him with only his infused armoured skin powers to keep him protected from the burnout. He held his arms crossed at front to brave the burning attack.

He felt his skin being seared by the flames as he slowly felt the pain stinging him more and more. The hurt was progressively weakening his hold against the fire attack. Even his dino skin was starting to fail, allowing the fire to burn more of his human skin.

Finally, after a tiring moment of endurance, the Ranger was helpless to hold on any further. The fire was just too much for him as he let go of himself and was too late to get out of the way as the fireball struck him all over.

The fire was so strong that Dino Thunder Blue was thrown off from the attack and rolled away as soot was seen and smoke stirred into the air. The fireball was now gone, but the damage had been done. All there was left was utter pain from the burns suffered by the blast, leaving him rolling weakly on the ground struggling to move a muscle.

The victorious Insectoid stomped his way forward, punching his fists together to clobber his downed foe. The Ranger could do nothing to stop his enemy from getting prepared to smite him out of existence. He moved his fist to finish off the Ranger for one more barbecue.

" _Incinerazor!_ " Suddenly, he was interrupted by a stern voice in his communicator.

"Ar-Arkanos, sir!" He ignored his defeated target and turned his back on him, answering the call from his superior. "What is your command, sir?!"

" _I need you to report back to the outpost immediately. You let a couple more Rangers enter the base. That one you're facing is a distraction._ "

The Commander growled, realizing that he had been played on by his enemy. He wanted to squash the pitiful Ranger below on the ground for tricking him. But alas, he was needed elsewhere and disobeying or delaying an order from Arkanos could earn him a trip to the slammer. He gave one more groan to his enemy before walking off to deal with the other Rangers inside the building, kicking Ethan on the leg on his way.

The burnt Ranger was left shaken and barely immobile. He watched as the bug headed for the outpost and for his allies inside it. He wished to get up and show that creep that he still had fight in him, but there was only pain that stopped him from doing anything.

All he could do was slump down helplessly while struggling to ease the stinging and burns suffered. He hoped that this mission would go according to plan and of course, his friends would be able to handle the wrath of the flaming Insectoid.

* * *

Another X-Borg knocked out by another smash to its face by both the Mighty Morphin' and Megaforce Rangers in another corridor. With that out of the way, the two Rangers proceeded to move on and locate their target. They come across another doorway undefended and easily opened for their convenience. Or it could be that Arkanos was simply letting the Rangers proceed and end up springing a trap in the process.

Once they passed through, they came across a wider circular room with ledges around the centre of the chamber. Up above each ledge, there were large holes which probably meant for access to the ledges. By looking through the room, both Rangers knew that something wasn't right about the place. The way they were entering a quiet room with a large open floor with multiple entrances from above. It almost looked like they were entering an arena of sorts.

" _Now you've come to the difficult part of your journey to the central computer."_ Arkanos called from the loudspeaker. Billy and Noah would have guessed it by now that the General was leading them to something really bad. " _Do you think you have what it takes to reach the central computer on time?_ "

"We don't think. We **know** we will." declared Megaforce Blue.

" _Hmmm… What courage you have._ " chuckled Arkanos. " _But it will do you no good for what you're about to face._ "

The Rangers were willing to take the chance and stepped forward, ready to fight off whatever Arkanos had to throw at them. They walked into the very centre of the arena, expecting the worst to come at them. Megaforce Blue had his blaster out while escorting his predecessor who was still holding onto his laptop underneath his arm.

They got closer to the middle, watching out for any signs of trouble. When Megaforce Blue stepped forward a little more, he heard a silent set of clicks echoing from one of the holes. The pattern of the clicking was given off with a much quieter growl with it. It looked like whatever was in the holes was watching them and they were hungry…

"I don't like the looks of this." confessed Mighty Morphin Blue.

"Yeah." Megaforce Blue agreed. "Something tells me we're entering a…" Then, he was suddenly startled by the sound of cracking beneath his feet. He looked down and there he saw more clues of a suspected trap. A pile of thin bones on the ground. Not recognizable bones of any creature he knew, thankfully, but they were bones nonetheless as evident by the distinct claws coming out of the hand. It was enough to send chills down his spine knowing that whatever did this was clearly a vicious and voracious carnivore or another violent monster.

He searched the area more while making sure Billy was safely secured. The two kept eyeing the entranceways at the ledges for they knew something would come out of them. Surely enough, by the time they approached the door on the other side, the clicking noises got louder and the growling getting more audible. They were followed by some heavy tip-tapping noises creeping towards them. Finally, they could see, from all entrances, pairs of bleeding red eyes all focusing on them angrily. Soon, the creatures came out of the holes and revealed themselves.

The creatures looked like humanoid bugs, just like the Insectoid Commanders the Rangers used to fight before, but these were more robust and strongly built with four wings on their backs. Their faces were almost lizard-like but they did have the bug-like pincers and pixelated eyes that distinguished them from any reptilian beast. **(A/N~ For a simpler description, think of a Geonosian from Star Wars, only with bigger bodies and scarier faces.)** They were armed with what appeared to be staffs with curvy blades on both ends of the weapon.

The two Rangers were taken aback at the disgusting appearances of these menacing predatory bugs. Buffed up Insectoids? This was beyond worrisome for the duo, but none more so than Megaforce Blue. The presence of these new elite Insectoids fuelled his fire as his intense dislike towards these bug-like aliens got even more intense. These were not your ordinary Insectoids now. They looked to be more powerful than most others in his past. The fight was about to get a lot tougher from here and Megaforce Blue would give it his all to exterminate these pests.

These elite soldiers all fluttered their wings in a low buzzing noise and flew down to the arena floor, pointing their staffs towards the Rangers while giving out very intimidating growling and clicking noises, saliva drooling from their jaws.

" _You like our new soldiers?_ " Arkanos taunted in the background. " _They are called_ Kthruk'ta _, the brutal enforcers of the Insectoid world. But in the service of the Empire, we dub them Sky Gladiators!_ " The General's announcement gave the Rangers an idea of what these creatures were made for.

They backed up against each other as five of these monstrous flyers surrounded them with their staffs pointing forwards. They were outnumbered and outmatched; two Rangers against five well-built and well-armed gladiators. It was also not helping when Billy had his laptop to defend.

Megaforce Blue clutched his hand onto his blaster harder than ever. There had been so many of these bugs in his past and that made him very agitated, with the intent to finish these bugs off burning inside of him, almost enough to make him jump forward to…

Destroy…

Mighty Morphin' Blue was in the middle of processing for a strategy to defeat the brutes around them.

"I'll have to put the computer somewhere safe. Noah, can you cover…?"

"HARGH!" But that was when Megaforce Blue struck…

"No, wait!"

* * *

 **A/N~ Well, that was not the best cliffhanger I came up with, but I felt like I've been dragging this story for too long now, so I had to finish this chapter so I can push forward to updating the story.**

 **And as if the feedback wasn't really coming, apart from my good pal, Frankthetriviaman, Then I managed to pick up a few favourites and follows in the recent week. So, without further ado, I would like to thank genesicgaogaigarvsgodgundam, Leif Campbell, darketyranno, grimlock987, GalaxyStar21, Cyberbeasttitan, erikmichels1988 and RedTaz35 for favouriting and following my story so far! You guys are awesome!**

 **And as always, thanks Frank for providing much needed support for the story telling perspective. At this rate, I might name you co-writer for my fanfiction XD**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys still like what I've written so far and I shall keep up the good work. Stay tuned!**


	22. Hatred and Justice

**A/N~ Well, it was about time I uploaded something… Yeah, so sorry about that. So much has happened and it's just getting started. I'm still going to get this story updated as fast as I can now that I have a schedule to organize my writing time.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Frankthetriviaman**

 **Always the big fan of my work hahaha. Thanks so much man XD**

 **Cyberbeasttitan**

 **Thanks so much for the tremendous review, bro! I know what you mean. It may be too late to redeem Megaforce, but I am a sucker for second chances for characters that hadn't been given the fan love they could have gotten from such a 'special' season. But this lack of character development from the Megaforce Rangers would allow me to process new more developed stories for them. So, all in all, I'm quite satisfied with what I've done to them so far and what I have planned in the future will help make them stand out more.**

 **And an extra set of thanks to readingLover2018, bluewaterranger, primus light bringer and pjd4270 for giving this story more follows! You guys are really something!**

 **Anyways, I hope everyone's still reading this and I haven't been keeping you waiting too long. So, let's just get going and continue with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Hatred and Justice**

 _So far, into the mission in Canada, I have yet to hear from the Rangers I've sent. Something was not right about this._

 _We tried to contact them in case of any emergency. Unfortunately, the Empire was already a step ahead of us. They jammed our communications and we've been unable to even get a hold on where they were. Reinforcements would have been recommended, if the Empire wasn't so aggressive in their assault on the United States enough for me to send all the Rangers available to defend the coasts._

 _It appears that we may have hit a stumble, but I will put my faith in the Rangers. They have braved worse than this and no doubt, their intelligence will help them survive their mission and help us find an advantage over the enemy._

 _Tommy, signing out._

* * *

February 28th, 2016,

1 ALB,

Canada,

Earth,

Solar System,

Megaforce Blue made a dastardly charge towards foes he had never seen before. Winged brutes armed with sharp spears ready to skewer their Ranger enemies. Their heavy wings fluttered to soar and help them take on the Rangers from above, and especially after Megaforce Blue abruptly ran right for them in an attempt to blast them apart.

As seven giant humanoid bugs flew upwards, they all growled down on the two Rangers below them. Megaforce Blue used his blaster to shoot them down, firing bolts all the way above aimlessly to hit as many as he could. The bugs managed to use their staffs, spinning them round and around, and deflecting the laser bolts heading for them without taking a hit themselves.

When the Ranger was out of ammo, he moaned in disappointment that none of his shots hit anything, forcing him to wait for his blaster to cool out from overheating. The shaking of his arm with rage didn't really help him much, but he was too tensed from taking on these more dangerous enemies; his hostility towards the Insectoids burning up inside.

"Noah!" Mighty Morphin' Blue ran to his side after his junior refused to stop as advised. He had placed the laptop at a very secure spot somewhere while Noah distracted the Gladiators, so he was now fit to fight, but had to call out his friend's rash actions. "Slow down. We have to find a way to beat these guys first."

"What do you suggest we do now?" Megaforce Blue cooled his temper down and followed along with his senior's plan to fight the new enemy. There was no time to think properly as the bugs continued to fly around looking for an angle to spear their enemies down.

"Right now, let's just keep fighting them until we can find a weak point. Every enemy has one." suggested the older Ranger.

"Sounds like a plan." With no other option, the duo proceeded to fight their enemies until they could pinpoint a weakness in the enemy's fighting style and bring a heavy hit on them.

As they prepared to fight, the Gladiators too got ready for combat. First, one of the insect-like warriors, presumably the leader, directed the rest, pointing his spear down at the Rangers. The other Gladiators understood the command and dived down towards the two of them on the ground, lunging their spears forward as a single barrage of sharp blades rained down on the Rangers.

"Move!" The two Blue Rangers leapt out of the way, barely missing the heavy barrage crashing down on top of them. The Gladiators all huddled in a huge bunch with their spears stabbed to the ground. The Rangers watched the Insectoid warriors struggle to detach their blades from the ground.

When the bugs got their spears free, they gathered up in a line facing them again. The two of them watched as the same bug earlier giving orders for the diving attack commanding them again, prompting them all to charge forward.

Even with the Gladiators clustered together, the Blue Rangers tried their best to separate the formation into workable numbers for each Ranger. They sprinted forward to divide the attack pattern, splitting up the Gladiators; four for Mighty Morphin' Blue and three for Megaforce Blue.

Despite him having the bigger portion of the bunch, Mighty Morphin' Blue made his stand, using his Power Lance to spike away any spear that ran for him. The double-bladed weapon made blocking really easy, allowing Billy to defend himself on both sides. At one point, the Blue Ranger managed to use the triple-point blade to catch a spear in its grip before swinging it off the Gladiator's hands. With the bug disarmed, he then swiped his staff at the defenceless target. When two came for him, he jumped out of the way before the spears could him.

Megaforce Blue pulled out his Shark Bowgun and used the tips of the bowgun as an axe to slice away one Gladiator before shooting down the other two. As the Blue Ranger shot them, the two warriors spun their spears like a pinwheel, deflecting the bolts away. Seeing that his weapon was almost of no use as of now, the Blue Ranger just ran forward to attack the Gladiators in hand-to-hand combat.

The Gladiators retaliated by thrashing their brute strength against him, throwing their weight around with their spears swinging wildly all over him. Despite their ferocity, their attacks were somewhat coordinated as one would let the other hit the Ranger first and immediately follow up afterwards. When the third Gladiator cut down earlier rejoined the fight, the two Gladiators took flight while the former charged for Noah.

The Blue Ranger dodged the incoming brute as he ran for a wall and pushed itself away from crashing, clearly showing how nimble these things really were. There was no point going for the creature again as it charged on once again.

The two Blue Rangers regrouped to collect their findings and formulate a plan to beat them off and be on their way to their objective.

"You got anything?" Megaforce Blue asked.

"Yeah." confirmed Mighty Morphin' Blue. "They swing their staffs slowly, so speed is not their greatest asset." "Plus, notice the bigger one among the bunch? I'm guessing he's the leader. So if we take him out, we could have a better chance to fight the rest of them."

Megaforce Blue nodded, accepting Billy's course of action as the probable choice. They got to work, dispersing on both sides to flank the larger leader of the Gladiators. The leader itself ordered its soldiers to pursue them and stop them from reaching it. The Blue Rangers tackled their way towards the leader, pushing through the other Gladiators all the way to their leader. Once there, they began punching and kicking the larger bug while also using their weapons to try and blast it.

Megaforce Blue's Mega Blaster and Mighty Morphin' Blue's Blade Blaster fired away, making the Gladiator struggle to deflect their shots, barely preventing any damage on itself. Megaforce Blue then put his blaster away in favour of using his fists and legs to attack it up close while Mighty Morphin' Blue wielded his double-bladed lance and joined Noah in the close quarter frenzy.

The other Gladiators tried to shake the Rangers off their leader by throwing themselves to its defence. They swung their spears whenever the Rangers were not close enough to the head Gladiator, but every time they struck, the Rangers did their best to shrug off the attacks and focus back on the leader.

The leader stabbed his spear forward, forcing both Rangers to cartwheel or flip away from the incoming strike. As they moved out of the way, the Rangers were caught in the might of the subordinate Gladiators again and shook them off them before moving back to fight the leader.

Then, Mighty Morphin' Blue tried to lunge at the leader's head with his lance. However, the bug creature managed to catch the hilt behind the blade tip, getting the Ranger stuck in place. It then picked up the Ranger using his staff; Billy feeling nothing more than lightweight when he was being pulled up in the air.

Next thing the Gladiator did was bring the staff toward it, pulling the Blue Ranger with the staff and delivered one nasty punch to the stomach, throwing the Ranger from the grip of his weapon and he tumbled down on the ground.

Megaforce Blue had his turn to try, but he too was knocked off by a single swipe of the insect's muscular arm, sending him rolling on the floor towards the Mighty Morphin' Ranger. Victoriously, the leader of the Gladiator growled at its fallen victims with a threatening glare, indicating that it was willing to continue its rampage until those Rangers were chopped up and eaten.

"Man…" Megaforce Blue growled as he got back up. "This guy's tough."

"Tell me about it." agreed Mighty Morphin' Blue who rubbed his stomach from the punch the Gladiator gave him. The rest of the Gladiators gathered to back their leader up, clearly knowing the strategy the Blue Rangers tried to pull off. "There has to be a better way to finish these guys off."

However, Megaforce Blue was getting very agitated by the growing force of Insectoids mounting against him. He had to finish these bugs off and help secure the mission, but these Gladiators were really getting on his nerves.

Suddenly, his impatience with these bugs was simply off the chart. With anger in his heart, there was no time to think. He had to settle those warriors once and for all, and desperate times called for desperate measures. He was going to defeat the Gladiators with all he had. So, he took his Bowgun and charged forward towards the leader.

"Noah, what are you doing?!" Billy shouted out to his junior to no avail. Megaforce Blue kept on running towards the enemy leader without any signs of stopping. The other Gladiators were already acting to protect their leader, covering his front to face the raging Ranger.

By the time he reached the pack, he was already kicking it in gear and blasted away at the underlings. He jumped up and landed his foot on one Gladiator before kicking off, flying above the bugs. While in the air, he fired his weapon on the ground, letting loose a barrage of deadly lasers to shower down on his enemies. The Gladiators, including their leader, scattered around frightfully from the unsuspecting attack, flying in all directions to escape oblivion.

Megaforce Blue then landed on the ground, looking up to see the airborne warriors swarming all over the ceiling like bees around a hive. When they all set their sights on him, they dived down together to spear him again.

Megaforce Blue leaped forward to dodge the incoming clump of big lumbering insects all falling on the ground to stab the ground. He then pulled out his Bowgun again to fire at the whole pile before they could break away. He fired his weapon with pure anger, pushing himself to almost extreme limits to exert enough power to defeat his enemies.

The blasts all hit the creatures head on, knocking them all off before exposing the leader who was not hit by the barrage. Now, it was right within range of the Blue Ranger's fiery rampage.

He ran for the leader, dropping his Bowgun down on the ground with no intention on properly withdrawing it into the built-in storage system within his suit. He resorted to using his bare hands to fight the creature with all his might. He had to take out this Insectoid for good. That was all he felt for the race of violent beings who were always bent on making lives miserable.

So, as he came close enough, he used his Mega Blaster and jumped on the leader of the Gladiators, delivering a double flying kick to the head which sent the Insectoid falling backwards and the Ranger flying up from the recoil. While in the air, he fired his blaster on the leader directed at its head. The bolts delivered a powerful pain that made the Gladiator tremble in agony, falling down to the ground shaking from the electric surges caused by the blaster fire.

While the leader was stunned, he turned his back and faced the rest of the Gladiators, who were now terrified at the sight of the Ranger raging out against their leader. The anger was hard felt, feeling their leader's pain as if in sync with its every move and thought. While they were riddled with fright, the Blue Ranger went for them, doing his best to fight them off before the leader could recover from his stun blasts. He went for one of the bugs who was unable to stop him from grabbing onto his head and pulling his entire body down before punching it down hard. The other warriors ran to help out their brother in arms, but Megaforce Blue was already racing towards them, bent on eliminating them all. With his anger, he jumped in the air and kicked the Gladiator to his left, and then to his right, knocking them both out at the same time before taking on the rest of the pack.

Mighty Morphin' Blue was watching Noah's rampage on the Gladiators with worry. The sheer rage was felt so prominently with his force upon the enemy. The boy was so consumed with his apparent hatred of the Insectoids that it was making him a force of violence; something he had never thought Noah would ever become. He was very concerned with the way he was fighting the enemy now that Insectoids were involved. Was his hatred against the bug-like kind really necessary? Was it making him a hero… or otherwise?

Regardless of what Billy thought, the younger Ranger was still going all the way to defeating his enemies. He shot more of his Mega Blaster, overshooting one of the Gladiators down to size and forcing him down on the ground in extreme pain. Despite the terror in their minds, the pack was still being led by their leader who ordered them to stand strong for the glory of their masters.

They all collectively ran for the Ranger in an effort to spear him down from all sides. One Gladiator stabbed at him from the right, but he kicked the spear off and punched another warrior at the other side before allowing two more to miss him so he could punch them both down. Again and again, they tried to hit the Ranger with their weapons, swinging their spears out at Noah. The Blue Ranger dodged most of the swings and brushed off some more before launching a powerful hit on each of them.

Then, it was time to end the fight as he then once again set his sights on the leader of the Gladiators. The giant bug put up a show by pumping its chest up and bashing it to intimidate Megaforce Blue. Not a single bump to the chest seemed to shake the Blue Ranger, however.

It was more of a challenge to face the leader one on one as Megaforce Blue was all up for taking it on and finishing its terrible existence. He fired up his guts and fought the leader again, facing the heavy might of the brutal warrior with no backing down. The Gladiator leader lunged its spear at him, which the Ranger leapt up and had the spear's blade dug into the ground. Megaforce Blue then landed on top of the spear and, with a surprising amount of balance, he ran up the pole like running across a tightrope. At the end of the line, he delivered a strong and powerful kick to the face, breaking off the right jaw of the creature in the process.

The leader of the pack roared in pain by the sudden attack by the angered Ranger, dropping down to the ground hard and hurt. In a sudden flush of pain across its head, it was unable to recover after the stunning hit to the head left a severe concussion. The other bugs would had helped their leader, but they were soon cut off by the other Blue Ranger in the room. Billy did all he could to at least take the chance and finish off the troopers before he could take on the leader with Noah.

Unfortunately, Megaforce Blue was going to make sure his home planet was safe from the Insectoid threat for good. With the leader down on the ground, he was already on the move to end the creature. He deployed his large Shark Bowgun and aimed it at the still unconscious leader. He then charged up the weapon, prepared to make the final blow and finish off his hated enemy once and for all.

Mighty Morphin' Blue was still locked in combat with the rest of the squad, defending himself with his lance while being surrounded by poking spears and threatening growls from the subordinate Gladiators. As long as the leader stood fighting, the insect warriors all did as well. So, Billy needed to withstand his ground long enough for Noah to defeat the leader itself to weaken the warriors' fighting power.

 **BWOOM!**

It happened sooner than expected. Once he heard that loud blast, he noticed that the creatures he was fighting all stopped for an unknown reason. He turned to where the blast was heard from, seeing what had happened to the leader of the group. He saw that the body of the creature was no more. All there was left was a blast mark from a small explosion with ashes spread out below some smoke. Billy knew that the Gladiator had disintegrated from a fatal shot by Megaforce Blue.

Said Ranger was standing right above where the creature was last seen, his gun smoking from firing the blast that destroyed the unfortunate insect. He stood there, still and cold, devoid of any pity towards his destroyed enemy. Rather, he was more delighted to see that he had used his powers to defeat the leader and that he was only one less bug from removing the Insectoid threat from the world.

The death of their leader had taken its toll on the rest of the pack. They all felt the sufferable pain their leader had taken from the blast and seeing him vaporized by the Ranger had made them cowards, a big change from their demonic and wild behaviour. The moment he turned back to face the warriors, he could see them already fleeing for their lives, flying up and running off back into the holes they came from. Without their leader, it would appear that the Gladiators were now powerless to stop the Rangers. Billy deduced that these creatures seem to act with a hive mind; having one creature control them all and should he fall, the others would fail as well. As soon as the leader is eliminated, the rest would crumble like a defeated player in a game of chess, only a lot worse considering that death was involved.

But Billy was more worried about another occurrence. He walked back to meet up with his junior. It was then he noticed something almost different from the youthful Ranger. Something almost frightening.

"We're done." declared Megaforce Blue, almost out of his recent stupor of anger. "It's finally over. It's a good thing I managed to take out their leader before more harm could come."

"But at what price?" The Mighty Morphin' Ranger muttered to himself, worried about what the repercussions were from Noah's own raging fire power. It was almost unlike the kid. When Billy first met Noah, he was indeed so much like him. Smart, wise, youthful and curious. Noah was a kid who was always willing to save the world like many others. A miniature version of himself who was surely living up to his legacy.

Yet, this time, he was now resulting to reckless anger and brute force to wrestle down and eliminate this new threat, against a force that the lad seemed to hate with all his heart. This was almost a new side of Noah uncalled for and never before seen, made even more worrisome when he was now looking at the boy as his normal self, as if his recent rampage had never happened. Billy wasn't even sure his friends were aware of such unlikely behaviour from the intelligent Ranger. This was certainly a dark turn for the young Ranger.

Noah felt that his increasing anger was all he needed to wipe out the resistance of these brutal warriors. It was justified by the fact that they were really bloodthirsty and ruthless in their fighting, which could make them deadly killers against the human race if they were not stopped. Using all his power, he managed to defeat his enemy and made the rest know what was in store for them if they continued to fight. Once they fled, he knew he had done something right.

Billy would most certainly have to talk to him about the amount of anger he was using, but right now, there was the mission to finish. They could talk this out later and perhaps Billy could find some compromise to Noah's sudden change of behaviour. He went over to pick up his laptop and continued on with the mission.

"Come on." he told Noah, doing his best to hide his concerns. "Let's just keep going."

"Right." complied Noah. They both disembarked and moved on with their path to securing the data hub. It was going to be another dastardly long search for the computer system, but they were going to give it a shot to succeed in getting what Hexagon needed to earn victories against the Empire.

Then, when they stopped at the door, they heard something behind them. It sounded like an explosion of some sorts, only this one felt like it was rushing through like a flame being thrown out by a dragon. In a split second, the Rangers saw what was coming.

 **WHOOSH!**

"Look out!" Noah yelled as they rolled out of the way before a massive fireball headed straight for them, crashing into the door with maximum burnout. When they looked at where the flame was fired from, they saw before their eyes the sight of a huge metallic Insectoid walking towards them. The same one they saw outside the base. The same one Ethan was tasked to fight.

"Hey there, Rangers!" The bug Commander bellowed out loudly. "Did you come for the barbecue?!"

The two Rangers didn't like the looks of the situation. They were sure Ethan was handling the Commander outside the base with high hopes he could perhaps even take out the Insectoid on his own and join them in finding the objective. So, if the bug was here all fired up to fight them, where was Ethan? Worse still, what happened to him?

Noah had the horrible idea of what may had happened to his friend, and it made him very furious. Once again, he was letting his anger build up inside, fuelling more of his hatred towards the Insectoid about what he could had done to Ethan.

"I thought our friend was taking care of you." said Megaforce Blue. His fists then clenched, showing off his anger towards Incinerazor. "Where is he?" The anger was easily felt again by his senior, who was watching a repeat of Noah's rise of fury and hate. It didn't help when the alien Commander just laughed it out.

"I rather not tell you, kid." he gloated. "You won't like what I would tell you." Noah felt even more aggravated against the snarky comment. He didn't need to know how bad the damage must had been, but it was all more than enough to make him realize what a brutal monster Incinerazor really was.

"You're so going to pay for this." he warned his enemy, pulling out his Mega Blaster for another fight. Mighty Morphin' Blue also had the same idea to prepare for battle, wielding his double-bladed weapon.

"Try me, Ranger!" At once, the Commander quite literally heated himself up for the fight against the Blue Rangers. He built up the fire inside of him, fuelling the cannons in his palms to fire up another flame burst. Mighty Morphin' Blue knew what was about to happen and he already acted by standing in front of Megaforce Blue, sticking his staff in front of him. Incinerazor fired up another dose of flame-throwing blaze at them, but when the flames came forth, Mighty Morphin' Blue spun his lance like a pinwheel at extreme speeds. The defensive move began to fan the flame blast back, spreading it out and preventing a direct hit onto the Rangers.

"Billy!" Megaforce Blue exclaimed, afraid his friend had taken some hits from the fiery attack. The senior Ranger just turned his head back while still trying to block off the blaze with his spinning defence. He had to give Megaforce Blue the opportunity to take out Incinerazor before they were going to be toasted Rangers.

"Take the shot!" urged Mighty Morphin' Blue, rushing the other Ranger to take action before it was too late. "Hurry!" Megaforce Blue went right away to help out his friend and stepped right up while the enemy was concentrating on his attack.

He charged up his weapon and aimed at Incinerazor. He let his disgust for the Commander fuel his power into the Bowgun. He had to be precise with this shot as one direct hit would result in both the safety of his friend and the much deserved pain upon the Insectoid as justice for whatever gruesome pain he had forced on Ethan. His sights were set and Megaforce Blue pulled the trigger, releasing a charged blast from his weapon.

Incinerazor saw the blast coming and attempted to stop it with his own flames. However, the large flame blast was too heavy to shift and stop the blast which then ended with the Insectoid taking the shot head on to the face and chest. Two blast projectile exploded onto said body parts and sent the monster reeling back in pain. The energy imploded was so severe that the damage done was just too much for Incinerazor to handle. He was knocked back so hard that as he fell, his body had grown weak in an instant. There was no feeling other than agony that Incinerazor could feel in his exoskeleton.

The Blue Ranger could just go on and keep up the heat on the Insectoid so he could remove another threat from their mission. He was going to let the Empire that he meant business when it comes to threatening humanity. He wanted to permeate his energy and fire another powerful shot to obliterate his enemy.

When Incinerazor looked up to see the Ranger, he saw a terrible sight, another flashed concentration of blue energy forming into an orb at the end of Megaforce Blue's weapon pointing right at him. Megaforce Blue was also staring at the fallen Commander, his finger was squeezing tighter into the trigger to pull it back and fire his final shot.

"Wait!" The bug Commander screamed, desperate to get through to his soon-to-be killer. He threw his arms out front and waved his hands frantically begging to be spared.

"Why should I?" asked Noah loudly. No words were needed. Insectoids like him were not to be taken lightly and he was going to show it. "You dare to come here and attack our home and hurt our friend out there, and you want us to just make peace with you?" He thought he was listening to a whole lot of baloney right now. After what he did to Ethan and what he was about to do to Billy and him, he was begging for mercy? Why so sudden?

Or, could this a trap? Another stupid, haphazard way to hit them when they least expect it? Yeah, that was certainly a most likely possibility.

"No way." Noah shook his head. "You're just pulling our legs."

"Do explain the logic behind your sudden shift in intentions." added Mighty Morphin' Blue. "First, you wanted to roast us. Now, you're asking us to understand you?" Noah was still itching to pull the trigger, not wanting to take any chances, but his alarming attitude was scaring the Commander even more. Seriously, was this really a Commander to begin with?

"Please!" Incinerazor yelled again. "You gotta listen to me!" He got back up to try and explain the situation. The two Rangers backed away a few inches away, expecting a foolish attempt to blast them away. Surprisingly, noting of the sort happened. The Insectoid, relieved that they were not going to finish them off, actually stuck with his word and spoke to the Rangers.

"So, what do you have to say?" asked Megaforce Blue, reluctantly. "Why are you asking us to spare you, if you yourself hadn't shown Ethan any mercy?"

"I-I… didn't have a choice!" Incinerazor admitted, drawing surprise and confusion by his statement.

"Wait? What?" exclaimed Megaforce Blue. "What do you mean you didn't have a choice?"

"That's right." sighed Incinerazor some more, hoping to get the Rangers to understand him. "I was brought here against my own will. I never wanted to leave my home. I was just a slave! All of that brash acting and firepower. It was all just to show them I'm 'willing' to serve them right. If they ever found out I was lying, I'm toast! I didn't want to be destroyed! Please! You gotta believe me!"

The Rangers were now seeing a new side of the enemy in front of him. From that bombastic, violent and fiery enemy Commander, he has transformed into this seemingly tragic figure just doing what he was told or he would be destroyed. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. After all of their troubles, Incinerazor was now trying to save his own exoskeleton.

"So, let me get this straight. You were just a slave?" asked Mighty Morphin' Blue. "Then why did you go your way to harm us? You've injured our friend and you went in to take us out next. How do you expect us to believe you?" Billy wasn't sure to trust such a claim that the enemy was being forced to hurt them.

"Please!" insisted the Commander. If he was going to get them to believe him, he was going to have to do it their way. "I-If you let me live, I… I'll help you get to the main computer."

"What?" Megaforce Blue was even more baffled. He was pleading for his life and now, he was willing to help them. He just couldn't understand why this monster was being so cowardly up to the point on wanting to help the Rangers secure their objective. He didn't want to believe it, knowing that this was really a trick to jump at them when the time was right.

"Just let me help you. I don't want Arkanos to keep putting me in this state!" pleaded Incinerazor. There was still a bad taste in Megaforce Blue as the Insectoid's claims in assisting the Rangers sounded just too good to be true.

It was then that Mighty Morphin' Blue, meanwhile, remembered something very important. It was documented before that monsters from long ago had attempted to either defect from a cause they weren't willing to commit to, or escape from the harsh reality they regretted to do. He then looked upon the enemy before him and try to see if there is any truth in his words. He could see some fear in the creature's face, even if it was all static and looked expressionless. But the agony was still there in his eyes and his voice. It wasn't enough to fully convince him, but Billy was always one to experiment on theories and questions. Perhaps, if the creature did want to help, then it should at least be worth a try to trust him. So, he went up to Megaforce Blue, who still held his weapon and directing it at the trembling Insectoid.

"Noah." He sighed, catching Noah's attention. He knew the kid was not going to like his idea, but he knew it could still work. "Let him help us." As suspected, Megaforce Blue did not take the idea easily. He had to keep on explaining to him of what good might had come from this change of heart. "I understand your anger, but we need to use this opportunity to get to where we need to go. Ethan will be fine. He's handled worse."

Noah took it all in from Billy, thinking about his options. For one, he wasn't so sure that letting the creature help him was going to get him anywhere. All the Insectoids he had ever faced were as vile and mischievous as they come, playing all sorts of tricks to fool the Rangers into doing some nasty things. All of them never worked, but it made the Rangers feel very cautious about any little conversation with the alien invaders. Noah, of course, had to be the one to identify the threat and see if there was any malicious intent rising from behind, using his wit and knowledge to expose a threat or lie.

Then again, he was still only a young Ranger. He was told by a senior to trust this alien creature and let him help them, even after all they had done to destroy the world. It was confusing, to say the least, but it was from someone he could not ignore while also not denying the fact that strange twists had happened before. It was difficult to decide whether to cooperate with the Insectoid, or just end it there and get rid of one less threat to the planet.

After much thinking, he had made his decision.

"Alright." He put his weapon down, slowly pulling the plug on the Bowgun and packed it back into his in-built storage system, agreeing to let the Insectoid help out. "We'll trust you." However, his suspicions and caution did not fade away. He was still not sure if this was such a good idea, but he had to hold on and trust Billy. "For now…"

Billy just nodded to Noah, glad that he made the right choice. He then walked up to the Insectoid, albeit slowly just in case. Fortunately, after reaching the Commander, he was met with no resistance whatsoever, bringing him relief.

"Just get us what we need and we'll see if we can find a way to help you out." he told Incinerazor with a serious voice, also adding in assurance that he would be rewarded for his cooperation.

"Th-Thank you, Rangers." the Commander, now playing along as an asset, said with a surprising hint of sincerity; something Noah never would had guessed come from an Insectoid. Now that Incinerazor was ready to commit and shift allegiances to help the Rangers, he finally relieved himself of his fears and walked away. Noah remained cautious of his every move. Yet, so far, the Commander didn't pull any stunt, still leading the Rangers to their location. He approached his companion and voiced out his concerns.

"I don't like this idea, Billy." he admitted.

"Me neither, but it can't hurt to try." assured Billy. "Just keep an eye on him and if he does anything, maybe you can do something about it."

"My pleasure." Noah's voice sounded like he was almost tempted to do what he thought was necessary. For now, he would try to tolerate the Insectoid's presence among them, but he was not going to let him off his sights and if anything should happen, he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

Incinerazor soon opened up the door and lead them to the computer hub. The two Blue Rangers tailed their new 'ally' who was walking on without any opposition towards his former foes. They had to remain vigilant from here on out. For all they knew, those Gladiator warriors could still be deep within the facility. Could they have more leaders for them to rebuild their fighting power? As always, nothing was absolutely certain. All they could do was watch their surroundings and be prepared for anything.

* * *

The snow was starting to get heavier outside the base, where down on the ground, the body of a heavily burnt Ranger was now squirming weakly towards a rock to lean against. He held up his body as best as he could, breathing in as much oxygen to relieve the stinging burns all over his body. He was certainly thankful for his Dino powers for shielding himself from the flames of his enemy. Otherwise, he'd be losing all of his skin entirely and be left a charred husk of ash instead of an intact body with mere burns.

Then, once he got up and balanced himself on a rock, he heard his communicator beeping loudly against the constant whooshing sound of the snowstorm brewing in. He had to accept the call, knowing that it was going to be from none other than Tommy Oliver himself. He pressed on the button, albeit weakly due to his pain. A holographic image of Tommy himself soon projected off the device. His voice sounded very jumpy with his hologram going static, due to the jamming of transmissions coming from the outpost, so it may had been a desperate boost of power from HQ to punch through the terrible reception and Ethan knew it wasn't going to last long.

" _Ethan?_ " asked Tommy, noticing the slumping posture of his teammate's body. " _Are you alright_?"

"A little cooked up, Dr. O." confirmed Ethan after groaning in pain. "I'll live."

" _We'll send backup as soon as we can. What's going on with the mission so far?_ " Tommy then directed his attention to the mission at hand.

"Billy and Noah… are in. But so is one bad-tempered flamethrower." reported Ethan, worried about the two Rangers inside with the Insectoid that did him in.

" _Well, I hope they get that data soon. We need it if we are to stand a chance against the Empire._ " There was no denying with Tommy's words. The information needed in that base was the most important ingredient in the counter-defence against the Empire's attack on the continent. The sooner they retrieve it; the better things could get into motion to combat the enemy. Complete failure would end in the loss of their war against the Empire. It was all up to Billy and Noah to finish the mission and get the data before it was too late.

* * *

Billy, Noah and Incinerazor walked into the corridor, deeper in the complex of more walkways that should lead to the objective, wary of any enemies that might pop out to engage them. However, while they had to watch their corners, Noah was more concerned about the Insectoid leading them to the computer. At least, he suspected otherwise, thinking that it might had been a trap set to take them down when they least expected. He kept his eyes at the Insectoid at all times, while occasionally shifting them around to look out for said surprises lurking around the area. It wasn't to say he was nervous, but the pressure of watching everywhere and everyone was starting to get to him, causing him to lose his focus on the real mission.

Meanwhile, Billy was still putting his bet that the alien would keep his word, at least for now. He wasn't a hundred percent sure, but he felt a small bit of fear and anxiety from the Insectoid; actual fear from a form of oppression. It was like the Insectoid was forced to do something against his will by an unknown force, although he had long confirmed that the Empire had something to do with it. So, when he and Noah had beaten him back, he may had been snapped out of his senses and saw the chance to find help in him. It was so sudden, but Billy wanted to believe that the Insectoid was really willing to help them so he could finally break free from the oppressive control of the Empire.

If that was the case, then Billy had to be sure that their new friend was actually willing to help them in exchange for his freedom, wherever the place there might had been for the Insectoid to take refuge in.

Soon, after passing through the corridors with surprisingly no opposition, the three beings had reached their destination. Entering a new room, they could see a large metallic contraption of wiring, circuitry and computer systems all mashed together into a very complicated mess of a supercomputer coming down from the ceiling to the floor. All around it, more computer consoles were manned by X-Borgs, tapping away at their stations manning the operational systems of the outpost.

When the Rangers entered the room, the X-Borgs quickly leapt out of their seats and ran for them. The two Blue Rangers got in front of Incinerazor and fought off the enemy soldiers. After a few kicks, punches and weapon fire, the entire crew of the chamber were destroyed easily. Part of that was thanks to the absence of their trademark club weapons. The Rangers deduced that the worker-class X-Borgs were not to armed, so that the club weapons would be given to more physically trained soldier classes.

"This is it." Incinerazor pointed at the computer in front of them, allowing them to confirm their mission objective. "The central computer."

Once the effortless beat-down was over, it was time to get to work. Mighty Morphin' Blue had his laptop at the ready and headed over to the computer system in the middle. He prepared the cable to plug into the alien computer so he could get to work in deciphering the data. All the while, everyone was watching the alien Commander who helped them arrive to their location. The Insectoid proved to be quite cooperative so far, not turning back once to fight them when they were vulnerable and leading them all the way to where they wanted to go.

While Mighty Morphin' Blue began to tap into the system, starting up his software, he began to feel a little difficult with handling the hardware of the central computer built with more foreign technology unfamiliar to him. This was when he was going to rely on something very risky to help progress further.

"Hey, uh… Incinerazor?" he called upon the Insectoid. If anyone was familiar with how the Empire's technology worked, at least Incinerazor would have some bit of knowledge on how the computer works. He was, however, still a bit reluctant to ask for help from someone who tried to destroy them earlier, but he had to try and see if he was really siding with them on this.

"What?" The bug responded, sounding a bit unsettled by his new surroundings.

"Do you happen to know how to operate this kind of computer?" Billy's question came out a tad bit unsure, wondering if asking something complicated to a big brutish being was such a good idea. But then, he didn't have to feel reluctant for long. The Insectoid then crackled up his fingers and began to walk towards the computer, as if he was willing to put an effort into accessing the alien computer.

"Step aside, human." He then got to work and manned the computer station just next to the mainframe of the computer, pressing into a few keys on the keyboard with speed that caught Billy in shock. He went through the unfamiliar interface while continuing to type in the needed codes and more to gain access to what Billy desired. After getting into the system, Billy took a good look at his own equipment, where at the screen, he saw the data procession actually being carried out. The Insectoid actually managed to proceed to send in information at a faster pace than before, like he had a genuine skill for computers. This surprised the ever curious Billy as he watched on with the download bar being filled with the data.

"You know how the coding of this computer works?" he asked Incinerazor.

"Heck, I was a technician back in the day. Had to fix all sorts of machinery back home, so it was a main ingredient to know the basics of utilizing computer systems like this." The Insectoid humbly said to the Ranger.

Billy had to admit; he was actually quite intriguied that such a volatile warrior like Incinerazor who could burn an entire army down in one blast of his flames, was actually a computer technician specializing in fixing digital hardware. This guy was really more than meets the eye.

"Interesting…" The Blue Ranger was now looking things at a new light. This Insectoid apparently started out with a very decent life with skills that could work best helping others; something he had never thought was possible for Commanders like him. He had to wonder what made him change into a being used for danger and violence. What did the Empire do to transform him this way? Was there something more behind the scenes than he and everyone else had let on? Whatever happened, it clearly must had been a very rough process for Incinerazor, affecting his behaviour to a very shifty twist between sides.

"So, you're actually going to let me help you? Just like that?" the Insectoid asked again. Now, Billy was sure that talking to the Commander could actually help him and Noah better understand him. So, he proceeded to move on with the conversation and see if he could find out if he was indeed changed and ready to get away from the terror of the Empire.

"I don't see why not." he acknowledged. "You were forced to do these things, right?" The Insectoid still typed into the computer while talking to the Ranger, nodding in agreement of his point.

"Too bad that friend of yours doesn't seem to like me." He then looked towards the other Blue Ranger at the other end of the room. He had his weapon still up, watching over the conversation with a serious stiff stance, arms crossed and head down from a cold thought. Incinerazor wasn't so sure that he was willing to talk to him considering what they had been through earlier.

Unlike Billy, the Megaforce Blue Ranger was not as forgiving as he was. Even after allowing the Insectoid to follow along with them, he was still very suspicious of Incinerazor's motives. He was eyeing him the whole time and just almost waiting for him to strike back in an ambush.

Billy was now getting much more worried for Noah. He was afraid that he was falling beyond the point of understanding, as if he was falling in a dark path himself. He only wished it was not the case.

"Can you blame him? You **did** try to burn us." he defended Noah.

"Oh! That's right." The Insectoid chuckled it out almost apologetically, still having a long way to gain their trust. His attempt at amusement was not boding well with the Megaforce Ranger in the room. Billy wanted to make sure that the Insectoid was indeed on their side. If he could expose his true intentions, then he could probably help Noah find some common ground with him.

"I should be asking you, though. Why do you want to help us?" he began with his questioning. Incinerazor, sounding more comfortable with the understanding attitude from Billy, answered with no reluctance.

"I've been waiting to be saved for all my life, Ranger. I just had to break out of my shell, so when you came, I thought I'd finally get out of this place. It pays to be a slave to the Empire and I lost everything. My home, my family. Just… everything."

Somehow, Noah found all of this talk about Incinerazor losing everything he had simply did not click with him. There was no way such a violent creature would ever have such a humble life and to have it snatched away by the Empire sounded very bogus. He didn't believe the Insectoids could ever live a life filled with joy and pleasure. They were always out to destroy lives and wreak havoc upon the human race for years, so why should he think that one would ever be a peaceful worker?

"Then, what about Ethan?" His voice was almost rough but very harsh, making Billy and Incinerazor feel uneasy about his hostile approach. "Why did you actually try to fight him instead of letting him help you?" The rather provocative behaviour of the Blue Ranger sent shivers down Incinerazor's endoskeleton, frightening him.

"Well, I… uh…" The Insectoid's courage was being shot down with the wretched feeling of Noah's anger.

"Are you really helping us? Because I don't think burning up one of our friends calls for being rescued!" The Blue Ranger became more aggravated with the thought of his friend mercilessly being burnt down by the rampage of the dangerous side of the Commander.

"I… I…" Incinerazor was being caught between a rock and a hard place. The Megaforce Ranger was already staring down at him, almost looking to start a fight with him again. This time, the Insectoid was unwilling to do anything. All he felt like doing was running away or hiding behind something to shield himself from his wrath. Noah's anger grew as he stared down on the alien who dared to hurt Ethan.

"Noah." The Mighty Morphin' Ranger stepped out to defend the alien before anything could escalate. "May I have a word?" He brought himself in front of the Insectoid and took Noah with him to another side of the room while the alien was left crippled by Noah's blind anger.

"What is it, Billy?" The younger Ranger did his best to be patient, but his hostility was still slightly evident.

"I know you have a… bad relationship with Insectoids." The Mighty Morphin' Ranger wanted to clear things up to Noah about what the Insectoids really were. If he saw anything in the boy, it was not just anger. It was hate. Hate that could escalate to something far worse, possibly to become no better than the evil they faced. "But do we really need this animosity? Do you really think it's a good idea to look at Incinerazor with animosity just because he's an Insectoid?"

Right now, Noah was now really livid with Billy's defence of the creature, clueless as to why he would think that an Insectoid was worth protecting. This was when he was about to truly show what he felt about the Insectoids in the most honest yet most powerful way possible.

"They threatened our world before, remember? Every single one of them came and destroyed whatever they could in our world, and they took pride of what they did. None of them showed any remorse! They got themselves in this mess and we have to show them what we need to do." Noah's anger was now rising to unprecedented levels, unleashing his full fury to express his views about the bug-like creatures who he only saw as invaders bent on assimilating the world at their own will. He couldn't live with the thought of imagining what would become of his world. His friends, his family. Everyone he knew and loved. He wanted to make sure they were protected at all costs by fiends like the Insectoids and the Empire.

Now, it was all clear to Billy. He had his suspicions, but he had to be really sure what Noah was feeling about the Insectoid species. He seemed to become more sympathetic for the boy, understanding his utmost care for all of those around him that he felt were worth fighting for.

"But what about him?" The older Ranger tried to convince him to see a more positive side of the matter. "He doesn't seem to enjoy what he does."

"What? Burning our friend and attempting to cook us next, and all so enthusiastically? I find it hard to believe." Noah argued back, still furious over his opinion. Billy had to really find a way to fully turn the boy's anger away and make room for a full amount of understanding, to show him that not everything had to be evil just because of one group of beings. If he knew any better, and he hated to admit it… Noah was becoming no better than the Empire.

"Just give him some time. He said he was forced to obey the Empire, so it would stand to reason that must have had really tortured him that bad to get him to attack us." He put all of his power into his voice, eager to make Noah realize what he was turning into. "It must be some aftermath of the brutality. Do you really think it's easy to just fight back when your captors have a really tight hold on you? He's lost everything he knew and then some. You'd be conflicted too if you were brainwashed into submission, right?"

Once Noah was prepared to defend his strong disbelief in the innocence of the one Insectoid, suddenly, there was nothing to say. Noah was overcome with a feeling that bored right into his heart like a sharp blade. All of his negative emotions, his anger and his desire to act out against his supposed threat, were now replaced. Instead of lividness and strife, he was now in a position he thought he'd never be in. He was now…

Guilty… Unable to move or even speak, he was now shaken by the sudden realization that Billy's logic was making sense. He was now in a sea of doubt, rocked by waves of guilt. He was now starting to see where his path was taking him and the pain of letting himself become so spiteful towards a whole species was sinking on very fast. He could not believe what he became.

"I'll go see to him. Just keep track of the download." After somehow cracking through Noah's thick stubborn shell, Billy turned around and went to accompany the Insectoid to see if the data needed was going into his own device.

"Okay." Noah just stood silently, overridden by doubt and wrong that he'd never thought would come out of the subject at hand. He was still having a minor headache from his blind hatred towards the Insectoid, overcome with realization that he was becoming more of the bad guy for giving into prejudice. Now, he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing all day by being antagonistic towards an entire species without considering the bright side of the affair. This was not what a Ranger was supposed to be, he thought and he was starting to regret it. He had to find out what he was going to do next. Should he apologize to the Insectoid for being spiteful, or could he hold on for a while to prove his point earlier? It was a very shocking dilemma.

As the Mighty Morphin' Ranger walked towards Incinerazor, he could see the Insectoid still hard at work trying to help out with the data transfer, crouching down in front of the computer. It looked like he was keeping up the good work, if only he was doing his job.

Incinerazor was in the middle of manning the computer while Billy and Noah talked it out about the latter's lack of trust towards him. He continued to work on it without hesitation, almost as if he was really on their side. In the midst of typing in more keys to keep the system running, he felt like he could actually make a difference with his work. Joining the Rangers might had been a good idea after all.

Unfortunately, his work didn't go unwatched. He didn't know it, but someone was watching him from afar and he was not happy with what he was doing. Suddenly, Incinerazor heard a very distressing beeping sound in his ear, causing him to go into alarm mode. He tapped the ear to answer the person trying to call him, dreadful about what he was going to say to him.

"Err… Hi, boss…" Fear drove his voice to the point of stuttering when answering to the General. He had the feeling Arkanos was not very pleased with the betrayal he was attempting to do.

" _What are you doing, Incinerazor?!_ " yelled the General. " _I can see it all from up here! Why are you helping the Rangers_?!" The Insectoid was now trapped. Arkanos had his sights on the traitor the whole time, unsatisfied by what he was witnessing. He had to make sure the Insectoid knew his place, or he was nothing more than a threat the Empire. What he had in mind was what Incinerazor feared the most, putting the bug in a frantic state of panic.

"I… I had no choice, sir!" Suddenly, he had decided to switch sides, but it was due to the fear of a brutal retaliation for his defection. "Th-they were… keeping me hostage! There was nothing I could do!" The dread was already getting to him, prompting him to feign his innocence.

" _Oh_? _Are you sure? If I heard you correctly, it sounded like you told them you were_ forced _to join us._ " Arkanos was clearly not falling for the trick and now was using the Insectoid's frightened position to force him out of his shell.

"I-I didn't mean it!" exclaimed the Insectoid, not loud enough for the Rangers to hear him while they were busy talking earlier.

" _You have a choice, Incinerazor."_ Arkanos was about to give Incinerazor the worst dose of reality any bug could ever imagine. _"Do you wish to be put back in_ **there**?"

"N-No!" By this point, Billy was already watching the bug screaming in agony all of a sudden. "I won't go back in there! You can't make me!"

"Hey?!" The Blue Ranger spoke up, concerned about the Insectoid's sudden fright. "Is everything alright there?" The questions fell on deaf ears as the Insectoid was still being frightened by something unknown to him.

" _Then, do yourself and finish them off_." Arkanos ordered the Insectoid to do what he was meant to do, to prove his loyalty to the Empire and destroy the Rangers once and for all. Even with that direct command, Incinerazor was actually hesitating, conflicted about what he was going to do. Was it the Rangers to help him out, or stay by Arkanos' side and be assured of his safety? Who could he depend on for help?

"N…" At once, he was about to make his decision. Unfortunately, it came out interrupted from the turmoil of choices inside his mind. Arkanos soon noticed the hesitance within that Insectoid's voice. The General easily thought of this as a sign of defection, a hint of rebellion. That Insectoid was actually going to say what he thought he would... and he was about to let him know he had one more chance…

"What? Are you seriously thinking about helping them?" he exclaimed. " **You** are a servant to the Empire and you will obey **everything** I say! So, prove your loyalty to us or we shall end you… **permanently!** " The anger had escalated to extreme heights and the fear driven from his voice drove the Insectoid to his breaking point.

"ARGH!" Without warning, Incinerazor rose to his feet and cracked under the pressure, causing the fire in his body to flare up in an instant before being fired, out of control.

"AAH!" The flames thrust out were so sudden that Billy had no time to avoid being burnt by the blaze. The fire struck his chest, causing extreme pain to the Ranger and throwing him down on the ground. The panicked Insectoid didn't have time to realize what he did. The hostility in his body just acted out on impulse, unable to control himself and was blinded by confusion and agony. And things were about to get worse…

"Billy!" Megaforce Blue watched the whole thing happen. He ran towards his fallen friend and tended to the burns suffered. Billy was squirming from side to side, moaning in pain from the stinging burns suffered from the outburst. As it was so unexpected, Noah couldn't understand what had happened or why Incinerazor blew up like he did. He faced the Insectoid with the same anger he had before. Incinerazor was somewhat panting from his cry of desperation, but his lashing had only earned some ire from the Blue Ranger. "What did you do?!"

"Wait! I didn't mean it!" The Insectoid frantically tried to explain for his actions.

"You attacked him! Why?!" Megaforce Blue got up and stormed towards him, riled up for an answer from the ambiguous creature. His mind was being messed up by his anger that he was actually about to attack the Insectoid for striking Billy like he did. He had his Bowgun in his hand, trigger at the ready. Incinerazor was still pleading for his life, shouting at the Blue Ranger to spare his life.

"I couldn't…! I-I didn't…" In a very tough situation, Incinerazor could not hold it in anymore. He was so enraged by how much was being pushed into him that he had no choice but to blow up. The Insectoid was being forced to break down and attack the Rangers. "Please don't destroy me! I didn't have to do this! I just fell under the pressure." Soon, he felt so numb that he fell down to the ground, weeping in agony at the unfortunate incident he had caused. He looked back to his life to when he was a little larvae growing up to become something he'd always wanted to do; become a computer engineer and help his kind evolve into a more advanced people. But the horrors of slavery came sinking in, forcing him to do the worst things no dreamer would ever feel proud of. "I wouldn't hurt anyone like this…"

Noah just looked on, now looking at the Insectoid at his most vulnerable. The Insectoid was curled up in a ball, unable to control the inner pain that had been forced upon him for so long. He'd been ordered to do terrible things and there was no fighting back. There was just torture. Utter torture of the worst kind… The extremely sorry state of Incinerazor was just too real to be a scam. The Megaforce Ranger could finally what Billy had been trying to tell him the whole time; that even an Insectoid has a heart. Moreover, Incinerazor was also a victim of an oppressive master who'd relish in his suffering and that of others.

What's worse was the fact that, even with this sad story, Noah still thought of the Insectoids as violent destructive beings with no remorse over their deadly powers. He had fallen into a state of prejudice and hatred without understanding the enemy first hand. How could he be a Ranger if he was going to blindly exert his fight against a race of aliens just because of one group of war-mongering individuals? He was supposed to be smarter than that. Finally, he had seen the light. It was time to correct his mistake.

"I'm… sorry." After so long, Noah finally opened up and went to comfort the alien putting aside his hatred for good. Incinerazor couldn't believe his ears when he heard Noah, who had been very hostile towards him the entire day, finally change for the better. Noah knelt down to comfort the Insectoid, rubbing his shoulder to calm a bit of the tension. "Just tell me what's wrong. I'll do what I can to help." Noah's new support for the Insectoid had finally given him the peace he needed. He could finally get the help to combat the oppression he had suffered for almost all of his life.

"I…" But just when the Insectoid was about to talk this one out to Noah, it wasn't going to go far.

 **BRAMMM!**

"ARGH!" A sudden red blast struck Noah at the shoulder, throwing him off to the floor. Incinerazor was startled by the blast that he also fell back in shock. He was helpless to do anything for the Ranger who had to reel back from the hit, being unable to get back up to react to whoever shot him. He could look and see who shot him, followed by Incinerazor as he also faced to wherever the trigger was pulled. What he saw gave him a sense of fear unimaginable.

It was none other than the being who ruled over him with an iron fist. His frightful day in the outpost had just begun as the figure approached the group, passing the burnt Blue Ranger down on the ground.

"Good work, Incinerazor!" The General himself had arrived. "I always knew you would pull it off!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
